NY, Casi Todo Nuevo
by IsisLes5
Summary: Precuela a "Lima, Sorpresas 2022"...Rachel Berry llega a la ciudad de sus sueños acompañada por Klaine...Pero ni se imagina que sorpresas le saldran al camino, ni con quien se encontrara
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos de nuevo...aqui llega la precuela a "Reunion 2022", y ojala les guste :)

* * *

><p>1<p>

ORIENTADO Y SORPRESIVO 1ER DIA

(Nueva York, Ultima semana de Agosto de 2012)

Una pequeña morena se para en la entrada principal de la Universidad de Nueva York…

Lo logre- dijo no otra que Rachel Berry con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, mirando emocionada todo a su alrededor

Eso lo dijiste el año pasado- dijo alguien detrás de ella, y al ver no es otro que Kurt Hummel

SI lo dije- le dijo feliz Rachel a su amigo- Tiene algo de malo- le pregunto confundida

Estas siendo repetitiva- le dijo Kurt cruzándose de brazos-Y una diva no puede repetirse a si misma a tontas y locas- añadio

Eso no es cierto- se quejo Rachel

Si lo es- dijo Kurt seguro

QUE NO- le grito Rachel

QUE SI- grito devuelta Kurt

OK- grito alguien mas, y ambos chicos miran a la fuente del grito- Los voy a detener ahora antes de que se maten- añadió alejándolos no otro que Blaine Anderson

No nos mataremos- dijeron Rachel y Kurt a la vez

Es bueno saberlo- dijo mas tranquilo Blaine

Estoy tan feliz- dijo Rachel dando una vuelta en la entrada

Todos lo estamos diva- dijo Kurt rolando los ojos, pero sonriendo

Cierto- dijo Blaine

Lo se- dijo Rachel feliz- Aunque- empezó parándose en seco…y escondiendo la cara

Aunque- le preguntaron sus dos amigos confundidos

Estoy algo nerviosa- confeso Rachel- Ustedes tienen la suerte de que saben quien es su compañero de cuarto- y ambos asienten, pues ambos pidieron tener un cuarto en conjunto y se los aceptaron- Pero yo ni idea- añadió insegura

Cierto- dijo Kurt entendiendo y Blaine asiente-Pero no tienes de que preocuparte- trato de calmarla Kurt

No tengo- le dijo Rachel algo molesta- En serio- pregunto sarcastica y Kurt asiente- Porque si mal no recuerdo soy Rachel Berry pésima haciendo amigos y diva molesta- añadió Rachel recordándoles…y para tristeza de ella sus días de soledad en casi toda su vida…su personalidad no le dejaba tener amigos debido a su individualismo, que ha cambiado gracias al club glee…

Ah, cierto- dijo Kurt entendiendo

No ayudas Kurt- añadió Rachel triste y Kurt la mira, pero no sabe que decirle, y Blaine le puso la mano en el hombro a la chica y ella lo mira

Rachel recuerda que eso cambio- le dijo sonriendo- Ahora tienes amigos- le recordó- Si no veremos a Mercedes, Tina, Sam, Puck o Mike, en bastante tiempo, pero todos somos amigos y estamos aquí por si nos necesitas- añadio

Sabia que no te había elegido solo por tu cara bonita- dijo Kurt en tono de ensueño y Rachel sonríe…

Y porque siempre sabes que decir- le dijo Rachel a Blaine- Es que te adoro- añadió abrazandolo…y el la abraza también…

Para eso estoy aquí- añadió simplemente Blaine encogiéndose de hombros…y ahora Rachel lo solto…pero le sonríe…

Vamos- les pregunto Kurt a su novio y amiga y ambos le asintieron…y se movieron al meson principal por la información que necesitan…

Para suerte de Rachel, la orientación en la que agendo horario fue la misma a la que accedieron Kurt y Blaine, asi que no tuvo que separarse de sus amigos hasta ya tres horas despues, pues la pareja debía buscar la habitación en el campus que les corresponde y ella también debe buscar la suya…donde sus cosas ya llegaron el dia anterior…menos su equipaje que trae ella, pero que despues Blaine le ayudara a sacar del auto que les rentaron los papas de Rachel por el dia…

Asi que en eso esta Rachel Berry buscando su habitación…y al encontrarla es la numero 25, en el segundo piso del edificio, y al igual que ella hay chicas que vienen llegando a conocer sus habitaciones…y no puede evitar sentirse extraña…y por fin llego a su destino…

Y al entrar, en la habitación vio sus cajas, las marco especialmente con una estrella al lado del nombre que contienen, para asi no confundirlas con las de su compañera de cuarto, y asi no poner su nombre y poder presentarse correctamente con su compañera…

Ademas de sus cajas que están aun costado, vio las de su compañera, y dos camas apoyadas ambas con la cabeza debajo de la ventana, aunque hay otra ventana mas en la habitación que muestra una bonita vista hacia el campus, según Rachel pudo observar, en ambos lados de las camas hay dos escritorios, y al lado de las camas hay mesas de noche, también hay paneles para colgar notas en la pared encima de cada escritorio…y además la habitación tiene dos comodas, y un closet bastante espacioso para dos…

Nada mal, pensó para si Rachel…excepto que según lo que leyó en el folleto los de primer año tienen un baño comunitario, al final del pasillo de cada piso…

Pero ahora le llego el dilema a Rachel…porque no sabe que cama quiere, o puede escoger, porque no le gustaría tener que pelear con su compañera por algo como una cama, asi que no sabe que hacer…

_You make me feel like I'm living a Teenage dream, The way you turn me on_

Es el sonido de celular de Blaine- Alo- contesto Rachel

_Hey, Rach y te gusto tu cuarto_- le pregunto Blaine

No esta mal- contesto simplemente la chica

_Ya tiene compañera_- se escucha la voz de Kurt preguntar desde el fondo- _Oiste_- le pregunto Blaine

Si lo oi, y no aun mi compañera no llega- contesto Rachel nerviosa

_Calmate Rach_- le aconsejo Blaine- _Y te llamaba para decirte que Kurt y yo iremos por nuestras maletas_- le conto- _Y me preguntaba si quieres que saque las tuyas y te las lleve despues y asi poder llamar a la compañía para que vengan a buscar el auto_- pregunto

Si- respondió Rachel- Me parece bien-

_Ok_- dijo Blaine- _Nos tomara algo de tiempo tomar todas la maletas y traer las nuestras a nuestro dormitorio y despues llevar las tuyas, no te importa esperar_- pregunto

No, no me importa- le dijo Rachel- Te enviare un mensaje con las indicaciones para que vengan directo-

_Me parece perfecto_- dijo Blaine animado- _Y un consejo mientras esperas_- pauso- _Saca uno de tus libros de una de las cajas_- aconsejo

Eres un salvador- le dijo Rachel agradecida y Blaine se largo a reir

_Te vemos despues y solo calmate_- añadió Blaine y despues de eso colgó…y Rachel hizo lo que su amigo le aconsejo…aunque una hora despues tuvo que ir a conocer los baños…y para su sorpresa no están tan mal…y al volver iba a tomar su lugar en donde estaba sentada leyendo…cuando la puerta de la habitación se volvió a abrir…

Es 25, verdad- pregunto alguien con indecisión

Si, pero esta es la mia- dijo otra voz- La tuya es la 28, pero estamos en el mismo pasillo- añadió- Vemos mi habitación y vamos a la tuya- aseguro la misma voz

Super- dijo la otra voz con mucha energía…y Rachel tiene la sensación de que conoce a las dueñas de las voces…y al entrar ambas chicas que hablaban, las sospechas de Rachel fueron confirmadas…y se paro rápidamente del suelo donde estaba sentada…

SANTANA- dijo Rachel y la aludida la miro y tiene los ojos muy abiertos y al mirar a la otra chica- BRITTANY- añadió confundida en tono de pregunta…

BERRY- dijo Santana viéndola

O Rachel también esta aquí- dijo Brittany feliz- SUPER- añadio…pero las otras dos no piensan para nada como la rubia chica…

CONTINUARA…


	2. Chapter 2

Primero, gracias por los comentarios...Segundo, obviamente en su momento sera Puckelberry, porque recuerden este es la precuela a "Reunion 2022" donde Rachel y Puck estan casados, y este fic explica como llegaron ahi...pues bien disfruten este capitulo :)

* * *

><p>2<p>

SORPRESA TRAS SORPRESA?

Que hacen aquí- pregunto Rachel finalmente y Santana rola los ojos

Estudiamos aquí- respondió Santana y Brittany asiente

En serio- dijo sorprendida Rachel- Pero ninguna de las dos jamás menciono la NYU- añadió confusa

Es porque no se concreto hasta hace algunas semanas en el caso de Britt- dijo Santana- Y en el mio, bueno me gane una beca-

Felicidades- le dijo Rachel sincera

Gracias- respondió sin darle mucha importancia Santana

Y que estudiaran- les pregunto Rachel a ambas

Danza contemporánea con un titulo en enseñanza- respondió Brittany primero emocionada y Rachel le sonríe y miro a Santana

Leyes- respondió esta y Rachel esta sorprendida- Y tu- le pregunto a Rachel

El programa de música, actuación y danza, con titulo de enseñanza también- respondió sonriendo Rachel y ambas chicas asienten- Y al parecer una de ustedes es mi compañera de cuarto- añadió nerviosa

25- dijo Brittany y Rachel asiente- Esa es San- añadió y Rachel mira a Santana que la mira

Prometo no ser un estorbo para ti- le dijo rápidamente Rachel- No tengo ni la mas minima intensión de molestarte y si algo te molesta de mi solo debes decírmelo y juro que tratare de solucionarlo, porque se que no te agrado ni nada, y no tengo la mas minima intensión de estar en tu lado negativo, y si quieres que pida un traslado o algo, lo hare, y si bien no lo permiten, creeme soy muy persuasiva y…

Silencio- dijo Santana interrumpiéndola- Corta el parloteo- añadió y Rachel asiente- No me molesta compartir la habitación contigo, mas si ofreces no molestarme- añadió

Lo prometo- añadió Rachel- Y de hecho estaba esperando a mi compañera- añadió- Puedes escoger la cama- le dijo y Santana se sento en la de al lado de la ventana que da a la hermosa vista

No puedo dormir si no puedo mirar por una ventana- le confeso Santana- Sufro de claustrofobia, asi que necesito estar segura de que no estoy atrapada antes de dormir- añadió

Entiendo- dijo entendiendo Rachel- Me alegra que me dijeras, es bueno saber las condiciones ya sean medicas o phobicas de la otra- añadió y Santana asiente

Mi papa me aconsejo que lo hiciera- dijo simplemente y Rachel asiente- Pero bueno ahora debemos ir a la habitación de Britt- le dijo y Rachel asiente

Yo ordenare mis cosas- les dijo y ambas chicas asienten- Ademas debo esperar a Blaine y Kurt que traerán mis maletas- añadió

Kurt y Blaine- pregunto emocionada Brittany y Rachel asintió- Este dia esta cada vez mas super- y Santana rola los ojos- Despues ven con ellos a la habitación 28- le dijo a Rachel y esta asintió…

Santana- llamo Rachel a la latina que la mira- Dejare suficiente espacio para ti en el closet común- añadió y Santana asiente- Y me preguntaba si te gustaría que hiciera tu cama, si vas a estar tanto tiempo con Brittany en su habitación no te quedara tiempo para hacer todo y no tendras donde dormir-

Claro- dijo Santana y se fue a una de las cajas y la abrió con una corta pluma que saco de un llavero y saco un set de cama- Solo si no te molesta hacerlo-

No lo será- le dijo Rachel segura

Britt sal fuera- dijo de pronto Santana y la aludida asintió y salio rapido y cerro la puerta y ahora la latina miro a Rachel- No tienes que esforzarte tanto por tratar de agradarme- empezó

NO lo hago por ello- le aseguro Rachel, pero Santana no parece convencida- Santana, se como soy, y también se que no puedes hacer nada para agradarle a otros, debe nacer solo- y la chica asiente- Me estoy ofreciendo, porque se que te tomara tiempo el ayudar a Brittany, y como quiero dejar mis cosas listas, no me ofrezco a ir a ayudarlas de primera, mas cuando ya dije que debo esperar a Klaine- pauso- Solo quiero ser de ayuda, además no me ofrecere a hacer nada mas-

De acuerdo- y con eso la chica se levanto- Gracias, y como dijo Britt estaremos en el numero 28, asi que ve ahí despues que la parejita llegue- añadió y Rachel asintió sonriendo…y con eso Santana salió de la habitación…y Rachel esta mas tranquila…se alegra saber que conoce a su compañera, solo espera que ella y Santana Lopez se puedan llevar bien…

Y empezó a ordenar sus cosas…

(2 horas despues)

En serio, Santana- dijo Kurt, el y Blaine ya llegaron con las maletas restantes de Rachel - Santana Lopez- repitió…y Rachel rola los ojos y termino de ordenar todo lo de sus cajas, y le dejo suficiente espacio a Santana…

Si, Santana Lopez- repitió Rachel metiendo las cajas plegadas debajo de su cama- Y Brittany también esta aquí- añadió

Es increíble- añadió Blaine sorprendido y Kurt asiente, aun sin poder creer que ambas ex porristas estén en la NYU y que Santana sea la compañera de Rachel…mientras Rachel mira las maletas y a los chicos

Ordenare la ropa de las maletas mañana- dijo finalmente y miro a los chicos de nuevo- Vamos- les dijo y se acerco a la puerta

A donde- preguntaron ambos chicos confundidos

A la habitación numero 28- les respondió la chica encogiéndose de hombros y haciendo salir a sus dos amigos y ambos siguen mirándola confundidos- Asi me creeran-

No que no te creamos- le dijo Blaine- Es solo que…-

Es sorpresivo- termino Kurt y Rachel asiente entendiendo

Y una imagen vale mas que mil palabras- dijo simplemente Rachel…y empezó a avanzar a la habitación que le dijeron ambas chicas…y al llegar ahí…la puerta esta abierta…

Y la habitación es un desorden…hay ropa y libros por todos lados…pero las chicas no se ven por ningún lado…cuando de pronto el monton de ropa que hay entre la cama y el escritorio, cercano al closet común, se empezó a mover…y Kurt le tomo el brazo a Blaine…

LO ENCONTRE- grito Brittany Pierce saliendo debajo de la ropa emocionada sosteniendo un osito dorado- Sabia que no te había dejado en casa Bubu- añadió abrazando al osito

Britt se supone que debes ordenar no abrazar a Bubu- dijo no otra que Santana Lopez saliendo del closet de la habitación y Brittany la mira y le saca la lengua y abraza al oso

No le hagas caso a San, Bubu, solo esta celosa, de que no la abrazo a ella- le dijo al osito Brittany y Santana le rola los ojos…

Se los dije- dijo por fin Rachel, y ambas chicas los miran

KURT, BLAINE- grito emocionada Brittany parándose y botando a Bubu y corriendo a abrazar a ambos chicos, quienes la abrazan…y Rachel fue a tomar el osito olvidado, evitando pisar la ropa, y lo puso encima del colchon de la cama, y miro a Brittany y sus dos amigos sonriendo, y sintiendo que alguien la mira, al ver es Santana

Pasa algo, Santana- le pregunto confundida Rachel y la aludida negó con la cabeza

Porque lo recogiste- pregunto apuntando al oso y Rachel miro al osito sonriendo

Bubu ya estuvo perdido una vez, dudo que a Brittany le guste perderlo otra vez- respondió Rachel- Ademas la pondría triste, no?- añadió mirando a Santana, la que solo la mira…y Rachel se siente algo incomoda al no saber que piensa la chica

Gracias- dijo finalmente Santana, y miro a Brittany- Britt, en serio deja el parloteo o no terminaremos de ordenar jamás- añadió y Brittany la mira con culpa en la cara y asiente

Podemos ayudarlas- ofreció Blaine, y Kurt y Rachel asintieron y las chicas los miran y asienten…

Necesitaremos mas café- dijo Santana finalmente

Yo le mando un mensaje- dijo Brittany saltando y sacando su celular de su bolsillo

A quien le envias un mensaje- pregunto Kurt levantando ropa

A mi compañera de cuarto- respondió Brittany- Aun esta en la cafetería, asi que no tiene problema en añadir otros 3 vasos y mas comida- añadió…y despues siguieron ordenando…

Aunque Brittany tuvo que decirle a Kurt y a Rachel que ropa era de ella y cual de su compañera…y Blaine ordena los libros de Brittany, y las demás cosas del escritorio, mientras Brittany pone fotografías en el mural por sobre su escritorio…y cada rato que podía le tocaba el hombro a Blaine y este la miraba, pero ella no le decía nada…lo hizo como cinco veces, hasta que a la sexta, Blaine se la puso sobre el hombro y la puso en la cama y le empezó a hacer cosquillas, hasta que ella prometió no seguir molestándolo…situación de la que todos se rieron…

Chicas ya traje los pedidos- dijo una voz femenina entrando, 30 minutos despues de la llegada de Rachel y Kurt y Blaine, y puso las cosas encima de una de las comodas…y le da las espaldas a todos…

Y por lo que pueden ver…la chica, primero es como de la altura de Quinn Fabray, pelirroja, y de tes blanca…lleva unos shorts con una polera negra y zapatillas, sin calcetines…y al darse vuelta, es bonita, y de ojos marrones…

Hola- saludo la chica- Ya se ve el piso- añadió mirando el suelo, a lo que Rachel y Kurt se rieron…

Ellos- empezó Brittany- Son Rachel Berry y Kurt Hummel- añadió presentando a sus amigos los cuales saludaron a la recién llegada, y la chica miro raro a Kurt…mientras Brittany mira para todos lados, pero no encuentra a Blaine- Y tu otra mitad Kurt- le pregunto a Kurt y al ver tampoco encuentra a Blaine

No se- respondió Kurt confundido

POR FIN- dijo la voz de Blaine y apareció debajo de la cama de Brittany, por el lado que da hacia la otra cama y todos lo miran- No podía sacar esto- añadió mostrando una libreta y se paro, y al mirar a los demás se quedo paralizado…

Te pasa algo Blaine- le pregunto Rachel confundida por su cara, y alguien paso por al lado de Rachel y le salto, para sorpresa de todos, a Blaine encima, y es la chica que acaba de llegar, que se le agarro como un koala a Blaine…y todos los demás tienen la boca abierta…aunque Kurt siente que se va a desmayar…al ver que la chica esta besándole la cara a Blaine…

YA DEJA DE HACER ESO- se queja Blaine- EN SERIO- trato de añadir molesto y serio…y por fin Blaine perdió el poco equilibrio que le quedaba y cayo con la chica aun encima en la otra cama…lo que provoco que Blaine se soltara un poco del agarre de la chica y la empujara a un lado y empezara a hacerle cosquillas- Sabias en lo que te metías-

JAJAJA- se rie la chica- PARA POR FAVOR- añadió la chica aun entre risas y Rachel miro a Kurt que esta palido

BLAINE- grito Rachel y este la miro, pero aun haciéndole cosquillas a la chica y ella le señala con la cabeza a Kurt y al ver a Kurt, Blaine se detuvo, y corrió a ver a su novio

Estas bien, Kurt- le pregunto preocupado…pero Kurt solo abre la boca y la cierra igual que un pez

Creo que quiere saber que mierda fue eso- dijo Santana y Kurt asintió

Por eso su nombre me parecia familiar- dijo la pelirroja chica y todos la miraron y Blaine asintió y miro a su novio

Kurt nada de celos, quieres- le pidió y Kurt asiente- Ella es…-

Rebecca Anderson- dijo Brittany interrumpiéndolo y Blaine asiente y ahora Kurt entiende algo, y le volvió su color natural a la cara, y sonriendo se acerco a Rebecca...

No sabes las ganas de que tenia de conocerte- le dijo a la chica

Somos dos- le dijo la chica y ambos se abrazaron

Soy la única que aun sigue confundida- pregunto Rachel y Santana y Brittany niegan con la cabeza…y Rebecca que se separa de Kurt mira a Rachel ahora

Y tu eres Rachel- le dijo Rebecca y la aludida asiente- Voz de un angel, personalidad de una diva, pero la ultima descripción que añadió Blaine, porque Kurt le dijo, no encaja- añadió mirando de arriba abajo a Rachel

Que ultima descripción- pregunto Rachel aun confundida

Que te vistes como una niña de cinco años mezclada con una anciana al mismo tiempo- le respondió Rebecca y Rachel frunce el seño- NO fui yo quien lo dijo- se defendió Rebecca- Y ya dije que no encaja-

Porque gracias a todos los santos- exclamo Kurt- Empezo a escucharme- añadio

No tiene importancia- dijo de pronto Santana- Como es que conoces a Blaine- añadió

Somos primos- dijo Rebecca simplemente- Nuestros padres son hermanos- añadió

OH- abrieron la boca las tres chicas

SUPER- grito Brittany y todos la miran- Este dia cada vez esta mejor- siguió- Rachel y Santana son compañeras de cuarto, Blaine y Kurt también están aquí- añadió- Y mi compañera de cuarto es la prima de Blaine- añadió mas feliz

Esto si que es una coincidencia- dijo finalmente Rachel y todos, menos Brittany, asintieron

No- dijo Brittany negando con la cabeza- Es el destino- añadió seria…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Y que les parecio :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

No he recibido comentarios, pero se que esta historia ha tenido visitantes, por lo que en honor a aquellos que pasan por aqui y leen mis ocurrencias es este capitulo...

Disfrutenlo :)

* * *

><p>3<p>

VIEJA AMIGA

Todos terminaron de ayudarle a Brittany y Rebecca o Becky como le gusta que le digan, a ordenar sus cosas…

Los siguientes días los seis jóvenes decidieron pasarla juntos recorriendo las facultades donde estudiaran…

Blaine estudiara Medicina, Kurt diseño de modas, y Becky enseñanza, ya que quiere ser maestra, con especialización en psicología infantil…

Pero ya la primera semana de septiembre cada uno se sumio en conocer las materias de su primer semestre y a sus profesores también…

Y como Rachel también tiene danza entre sus clases, ella y Brittany coincidieron en una de las clases…por lo que ambas decidieron ser compañeras para poder pasar la clase, ya que los proyectos son todos en pareja…

Por otro lado, para Rachel y Santana resulto, que mientras avanzaba el semestre, no se volvió nada tortuoso compartir habitación con la otra…al contrario ambas se empezaron a llevar bastante bien al ayudarse mutuamente a recordar sus clases y al hacerse preguntas sobre las materias, sobre todo a Santana, ya que necesita recordar bastante conceptos, y mientras Rachel repasa bailes o posiciones para sus clases le ayuda a Santana preguntándoselos…

A la llegada de las vacaciones de invierno, los chicos ya respiraban aliviados despues de los finales, afortunadamente pasaron todos todo…los 6 decidieron volver a sus casas en Lima, y en caso de Becky en Colorado…

Y mientras todos preparan sus maletas…Rachel tiene unos papeles en sus manos…

Que haces Berry- le pregunto Santana que la vio poniendo dichos papeles en un sobre

Envio mi curriculum a un trabajo en un teatro- le contesto sonriendo

Que tendrías que hacer, si te llaman- pregunto Santana

Ayudar trasvastidores, escenografía, y ser extra por si se necesita- le conto Rachel- Sino resulta no importa- añadió

Bien- dijo Santana y volvió a sus cosas- Suerte, de todas maneras- añadió

Gracias- le dijo Rachel mientras esta en sus cosas, y ambas siguieron ordenando, y ya estaban listas para partir…

Y lo que mas les sorprendió a ambas al estar lejos de la otra, es que se extrañaron, pero ninguna se lo dijo a la otra al volver…porque asi como llegaron las vacaciones, se fueron y empezó el segundo semestre…

Un mes despues del inicio de clases una sonriente Rachel viene llegando a su edificio del campus, y va entrar a su cuarto, cuando recordó que Santana iba a estar con Brittany, asi que se dirigió a la habitación de la rubia, y toco y una muy sonriente Brittany le abrió y la hizo pasar…Santana esta sentada en la cama de Brittany, mientras que Becky esta en su silla de escritorio…y para sorpresa de las tres chicas Rachel salto en la cama de Brittany y se puso a brincar como conejo…y las otras tres la miran confundidas, bueno Becky la mira asi…Brittany la mira como debatiéndose si se le une o no…y Santana rola los ojos exasperada…

Baja las revoluciones Berry y explicanos porque estas tan feliz- le dijo Santana tomandole el brazo y sentándola

San, porque la detuviste- pregunto funciendo el seño Brittany, que ya había decidido unírsele…

Porque me esta mareando- le respondió Santana cruzándose de brazos- Ahora responde Berry- añadió mirando a Rachel

Me lo dieron- dijo feliz Rachel

Que te dieron- pregunto Brittany confundida

Aplique para un trabajo en un teatro a unas cuadras del campus y me acaban de llamar para decirme que lo obtuve- dijo Rachel

Felicidades- le dijo Brittany abrazandola

Ves- dijo de pronto Becky y todas la miran- Te dije que te lo darían- añadió sonriéndole a Rachel, la que asiente

Tu también sabias- le pregunto Santana a Becky, la que asintió

Fue ella la que me conto del trabajo- le conto Rachel a Santana y esta abre la boca en forma de "O" y despues solo asintió entendiendo…

Luego las chicas llamaron por una pizza, e invitaron a Blaine y Kurt, pero Blaine estaba ocupado estudiando para una prueba importante, y Kurt esta trabajando en un proyecto para una de sus clases…asi que las chicas disfrutaron su tarde de chicas…

Al lunes siguiente Rachel empezó a trabajar y con una semana en ello, se dio cuenta que le encanta…el teatro es su vida, quizás ni siquiera es necesario que actue en el para que lo ame…y mientras ordena el vestuario de la siguiente obra en uno de los percheros…sintió algo en su pierna que la golpeo…y al ver es una pelota, y un niño, de cómo cinco esta parado mirándola, pero al darse cuenta de que ella lo vio, el se escondió…lo que hizo que a Rachel le apareciera una sonrisa en el rostro…y se agacho a tomar la pelota, y se fue a buscar al pequeño…

A quien encontró aun escondiéndose, tiene el cabello marron, de ojos verdes, y tes blanca, y al verlo Rachel se puso en cuclillas enfrente a el…

Es tuya- le pregunto Rachel y el pequeño asintió- La quieres de vuelta- a lo que el niño volvió a asentir, y Rachel se la entrego- Estas solo- y el niño niega con la cabeza- Donde esta tu mama- le pregunto y el niño le indico con la cabeza a donde esta, pero Rachel al no ver a nadie decidió algo y miro al pequeño- Me llevas, y asi me aseguro que estes a salvo- y el asiente y empezó a caminar y Rachel lo siguió…

Finalmente ambos llegaron a una puerta con el logo "maquillaje" escrito en una tablilla pegada en dicha puerta, y al mirar al pequeño el apunta hacia adentro con su dedito…y Rachel entro

Disculpe- dijo Rachel al ver a una mujer parada dándole la espalda, la mujer tiene el cabello castaño claro, y es de la altura de Santana- Encontre a este pequeño, y me gustaría asegurarme que vuelva con su madre a salvo- añadió y la mujer se dio vuelta…y al verse mutuamente ambas se petrificaron en sus lugares…

R…achel- dijo la mujer, que tiene los ojos del mismo color que el pequeño, y Rachel asintió…pero no puede creer que este ante esta mujer…han pasado cinco años desde la ultima vez que la vio…

An…gela- dijo por fin Rachel saliendo de su sorpresa- Entonces- dijo mirando al pequeño- Oh por Dios- añadio sorprendida y volvió a mirar a la mujer- Te viniste a Nueva York- añadió preguntando y la mujer asintió…

Si- añadió con una sonrisa- Y al parecer tu también- añadió- Pero no me sorprende desde que te conoci me dijiste que estarías en esta ciudad cumpliendo tus sueños-

Si- le dijo Rachel- Pero, que haces aquí-

Lo preguntas por el teatro- le pregunto Angela y Rachel asiente- Soy la maquillista de aquí- añadió- Y tu-

Trabajo en tramoya- le respondió Rachel- Por dios Angie- le dijo acercándosele, y la mujer le sonríe- Sabes lo que siento al tener enfrente otra vez, despues de todos estos años-

Espero no enojo- añadió la mujer algo cabizbaja y para su sorpresa Rachel la abrazo

Jamas- le dijo Rachel abrazandola fuerte, y Angela también la abraza- No sabes cuanto te extrañe- y ambas se separaron y se sonríen

Mami- llamo una pequeña voz y al ver ambas mujeres, el pequeño las mira confundido…y Rachel se acuclillo frente a el y le sonríe

Hola Nate- le dijo y el la mira confundido y miro a su mama quien le sonríe

Nate, ella es tu tia Rachel- le dijo Angela a su hijo y al pequeño se le ilumino la cara y le sonríe a Rachel

Puedo abrazarte- le pregunto Rachel al niño y el asiente, asi que se abrazaron, luego Rachel se reincorporo y miro a Angela- Tu y yo tenemos que ponernos al dia- y Angela asiente- A que hora sales- le pregunto

En una hora, no hay mucho trabajo los días martes- respondió Angela y Rachel asiente

Te veo en una hora entonces al lado de la caseta de boletos- le dijo Rachel y Angela asintió, y ambas se volvieron a abrazar y se despidieron…

(Un hora y 15 minutos despues)

De inmediato les traigo sus ordenes- dijo una mesera a lo que Rachel y Angela asintieron, decidieron comer en un local cercano al teatro, con Nate sentado entre ellas…

Entonces- empezó Rachel- Tu empiezas- le dijo a Angela

Bueno la ultima vez que nos vimos les dije que me iba a vivir con un familiar- empezó Angela a lo que Rachel asiente- Bueno resulto ser la hermana de mi abuela materna- añadió- Que vivía sola aquí en Nueva York, y como no quería que mis padres supieran donde vivía, fue que no les dije nada- y Rachel entiende- Llegue a vivir con ella y como estaba sola desde que quedo viuda, nos acepto con los brazos abiertos- pauso- Despues de eso busque donde terminar mis estudios e hice un curso de dos años en estética y maquillaje y encontré hace dos años trabajo en el teatro-

Ya veo- le dijo Rachel- Y tu tia abuela-

Fallecio hace seis meses- respondió triste Angela- Un resfriado mal cuidado y se nos fue- añadió

Lo siento- le dijo Rachel- Y donde vives- y al hacer esa pregunta Angela se puso incomoda- Pasa algo-

Nate y yo vivimos en el departamento de mi tia abuela- le respondió Angela- Nos heredo todos sus bienes al fallecer y sus ahorros se los dejo a Nate para su educación- añadió y Rachel asiente

Hay algo mas- pregunto Rachel

Hace un mes nos avisaron que el edificio donde vivimos va a ser demolido- continuo Angela- Y nos dieron dos meses para desocuparlo, y digamos que no he tenido buena suerte encontrando un lugar donde vivir- añadió y Rachel tiene una enorme sonrisa en la cara

Pues ya no tienes de que preocuparte- le dijo Rachel y Angela la mira confundida- Cuando cumpli 16 mis papas me regalaron un departamento aquí en Nueva York, pero como el primer año debes dormir en los dormitorios, no puedo usarlo aun- pauso- Y en octubre los arrendatarios que teníamos se fueron de la ciudad, asi que esta desocupado y listo para que tu y Nate lo ocupen-

Rach, no- le dijo Angela avergonzada- No puedo dejarte que me dejes vivir en tu apartamento, ya tu familia hizo mucho por mi- añadió

Estas loca, si crees que te voy a dejar a ti y Nate en la calle- le dijo molesta- Fuiste mi primer amiga, eres lo mas cercano que tengo a una hermana- añadio- Y estoy segura de mis papas estarán mas que felices de saber que alguien a quien queremos estará ocupando el departamento- y Angela sonríe, pero va a seguir discutiendo- Oye, no es gratis, el agua y la calefacción lo son o algo asi, pero aun debes pagar el resto de los gastos, asi que deja de discutir y aceptalo- añadió con tono de que no piensa seguir discutiendo el asunto…y Angela asintió sonriendo

De acuerdo- dijo y Rachel sonríe feliz…con eso ambas siguieron poniéndose al dia, y Rachel le conto algo del drama vivido en la secundaria…

Una hora mas tarde Rachel ya esta en su dormitorio, cuando Santana, Brittany y Becky entraron a la habitación…y la encontraron agarrada a su teléfono…

Si papi, no sabes lo impactada que estaba- dijo Rachel en su teléfono, mientras las demás la miran confundidas- Si, como ya te dije no le deje lugar para seguir discutiendo conmigo- añadió- Entonces estas seguro que pueden venir este fin de semana- pauso- Perfecto, si esta tan lindo- y sus amigas la miran mas confundidas- De acuerdo, entonces este viernes ire y le ayudare a empacar para dejar solo detalles minimos para el fin de semana - añadió- Besos a papa, adiós- y con eso salto- SI- dijo feliz

Eh, Berry, porque tan feliz- le pregunto Santana y Rachel la mira

Porque hoy me encontré con alguien muy especial para mi- dijo feliz- Bueno mas bien reencontre- se corrijio

Con quien- le pregunto Becky tomando asiento en la cama de Rachel

Bueno es una historia algo larga- les dijo Rachel, pero las tres chicas se encogieron de hombros y esperan a que continue- Bueno, cuando tenia como 10 años fuimos con mis papas a una celebración en la oficina de mi papi- empezó- Y conoci a una chica, 2 años mayor que yo y muy dulce y simpatica- añadió- Se llama Angela Smith y resulto ser hija de un amigo de mi papi, pero eso no nos hizo amigas- pauso- Sino que el hecho de que me escuchara durante toda la velada sin nunca jamás decirme que era aburrida o que mis sueños eran tontos- pauso sonriendo- Me dijo que le encantaba que fuera decidida y peleara con todo por alcanzarlos, y que eso le agradaba de mi- pauso- Asi que nos hicimos amigas, y congeniamos muy bien-

Super- dijo Britt feliz- Crei que no habías tenido nunca amigos antes de Kurt y Mercedes-

Bueno de mi edad amigos no tenia- le dijo Rachel- Pero, si Angie fue mi primera amiga- añadió sonriendo

Y porque dejaron de verse- pregunto Santana

Bueno cuando Angie empezó la secundaria era muy popular y además que es muy bonita- siguió Rachel- Y atrajo a muchos chicos, pero hubo uno en especial que llamo su atención y se acosto con el- añadió- Y se embarazo -

Como Quinn- pregunto Brittany y Rachel asiente

Si al igual que Quinn, Angie tenia 16 cuando quedo embarazada, y los eventos fueron muy parecido a lo que ocurrió con Quinn o peor - dijo Rachel- Sus padres no aceptaron el embarazado, ambos muy encajados en su creencia de llegar virgen al matrimonio- pauso- Y el padre de la criatura, Angie intento contactarse con el, pero no tuvo éxito- añadió- En fin, los padres de Angie le permitieron vivir en la casa, con la condición que Angie diera al bebe en adopción, y ella acepto, porque no sabia que hacer en ese minuto- y todas entienden…- Pero a medida que su embarazo avanzaba sus deseos de darlo en adopción se desvanecían- pauso- Y al nacer el bebe y al ver su carita no pudo dejarlo ir- añadió Rachel

Que paso entonces- pregunto Becky

Sus padres estaban molestos, y mas decepcionados, y la amenazaron con muchas cosas, desheredarla, abandonarla, pero por sobretodo no pagarle sus estudios- siguió Rachel- Pero Angie estaba decidida a no obedecerlos, no podía ya amaba a su hijo- pauso- Y nosotros, mis papas y yo, al verla como luchaba por mantener a su bebe con ella, decidimos apoyarla- añadió- Angie se fue a vivir con nosotros- pauso- Obviamente a sus padres no les agrado nada, fue cuando mi papa le propuso a Angie la emancipación, ser ella su propio guardian legal y dejar de depender de sus padres, y ella acepto, y además también asegurarse de que el padre biológico no tuviera palabra en la crianza de su hijo- pauso- Angie vivio por 6 meses en mi casa, que fue el tiempo que duro el proceso judicial, pero Angie sabia que sus padres no la dejarían en paz asi que empezó a buscar un lugar alejado de Lima para vivir- conto triste Rachel- En un principio mis papas no estaban de acuerdo, y menos yo- siguió- Pero al ver el comportamiento de sus padres, no tuvimos mas opción que apoyarla, además que Angie quería demostrarse a si misma y a todos que podía mantener a su hijo y a ella- pauso- Asi que se fue de Lima, asegurándole a mis papas de que en cuanto estuviera a salvo les enviaría una carta y asi sabrían que estaba bien- pauso- La amistad de mi papi y el papa de Angie se daño, pero jamás se han arrepentido de haberla ayudado -

Y hoy te la encontraste- le pregunto Brittany sorprendida por la historia

Si en el teatro- les dijo Rachel feliz- Trabaja como maquillista en el- añadió- De hecho fue gracias a su hijo que me la encontré, estaba jugando con una pelota que me golpeo y al querer asegurarme que estaba a salvo apareció ante mi-

Y que es eso de que tus papas vengan aquí- le pregunto Santana intrigada

Angie se va a quedar sin donde vivir, y le ofreci quedarse en mi departamento- le respondió Rachel- Ya que no puedo vivir ahí aun y esta vacio, y no voy a dejar a la chica que considero mi hermana vivir en la calle con su pequeño de 5 años- añadió

Vaya- dijo Becky sorprendida- La historia es conmovedora- y Rachel asiente- Quiero ayudar con la mudanza- añadió

Si, y yo- añadió Brittany- Ademas si es tu amiga, también es la mia- lo que sorprendió a Rachel- Ademas me encantan los niños y quiero conocer a…-

Nathan Brian Smith- termino Rachel por Brittany- Asi se llama el hijo de Angie, pero de cariño le decimos Nate- añadio

Que lindo- dijo Brittany soñadoramente y ahora mira a Santana- Que hay de ti San-

Tambien ayudare- dijo Santana encogiéndose de hombros

Gracias chicas- les dijo Rachel feliz…

(Sabado…Dia de Mudanza)

Un golpe en una puerta se escucha…y al ser abierta…

Hola de nuevo Angie- dijo Rachel y su amiga la mira sonriendo

Hola, pasa- le respondió Angie

Hoy traje ayuda- le dijo Rachel entrando, seguida de sus amigos, quienes al entrar saludan a Angela que también los saluda, y una vez ella cierra la puerta mira a Rachel- Ellos son Blaine, Kurt, Brittany, Becky y Santana, ya te hable de ellos- añadió Rachel indicando a cada uno de sus amigos

Si lo hiciste- le dijo Angie- Es un placer conocerlos-

El placer es nuestro- le dijo Blaine

Eres mas bonita de lo que describió Rachel- le dijo Kurt y Angie se sonroja- Y me alegra que aunque seas amiga de Rachel su gusto en la ropa no se te haya contagiado- añadió complacido al ver la forma de vestir de Angela

KURT- grito Rachel pateando el suelo, el cual se encoge de hombros

Gracias, por el cumplido- le dijo Angela- Pero me gusta como se viste Rachel, incluso cuando eramos niñas me gustaba- y todos la miran extraño, menos Rachel que le sonríe

Pero bueno que tal si seguimos embalando cosas, mis papas llegaran con el camión en un par de horas- les dijo Rachel y todos asienten, pero Brittany mira para todos lados- Britt te pasa algo- le pregunto Rachel al darse cuenta

Y el pequeño- le pregunto Brittany a Angela

En una siesta, en una hora estará despierto- le respondió Angela- Y no se preocupen por el ruido, no lo despierta ni un tren mientras duerme- añadió y todos asintieron…y empezaron a ayudar con lo dejado inconcluso por Rachel y Angela el dia anterior…

Blaine y Becky en la sala…Rachel y Brittany en la cocina y el baño…y Santana y Kurt con Angela en la habitación de esta…

Puedo preguntarte algo- pregunto de pronto Santana mirando a Angela la que la mira y asiente- A que te referías con que te gustaba la ropa de Rachel incluso cuando eran niñas- añadió confundida

Buena pregunta Santana- le dijo Kurt y también mira a Angela

Santana se como tu Rachel se han llevado desde que se conocen los nombres y todo- empezó Angela y Santana asiente incomoda...- Y Kurt se que eres el mas critico junto a Mercedes respecto a la forma de vestir de Rachel- añadió y Kurt asiente- Pero la verdad ninguno de ustedes había visto mas alla de cómo es Rachel y como se viste en un inicio - añadió y los otros la miran confundidos- Cuando conoci a Rachel fue como si dieran una bofetada en la cara…-

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Chicos Glee no me pertenece :( pero Angie y Nate si y los adoro, recuerden que Finn conocio a un Nate de 14 años en el capitulo 7 "Berry Sorpresa" de Reunion 2022 y Noah menciono a Angie en ese mismo capitulo, asi que ahora saben como entraron a la vida de Rachel otra vez...<p>

Dejenme comentarios ;) y asi saber si les gusta o no...


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias a los que han pasado por aqui, a los que han comentado y a los que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos y a las alertas, en serio gracias...

Glee no me pertenece :( y los hechos de esta historia empiezan a ocurrir despues de la graduacion de "todos" los chicos de Glee, y despues de los hechos ocurridos en el final de la segunda temporada...lo que pase en la tercera no entra en esta historia...

Ademas, Becky, Angie y Nate me pertenecen a mi, y otros nombres de personajes que ustedes no conozcan por la serie y apareceran tambien son mios...

Con eso aclarado, ojala disfruten el siguiente capitulo :)

* * *

><p>4<p>

UN INESPERADO REENCUENTRO

Mi vida revolvía en ser una señorita y pensar que en cuanto tuviera cierta edad me casaria y viviría toda mi vida en Lima sirviendo a mi esposo, sin protestar o tener sueño alguno propio- siguió Angela- Pero al ver a Rachel, al escuchar sus sueños, fue como si de pronto conociera otro mundo, completamente nuevo- añadió- Su energía e inocencia me envolvió y por primera vez me sentí viva-

Por eso la aceptaste como tu amiga a pesar de la diferencia de edad- le pregunto Santana

Si y No- les dijo Angie- Acepte a Rachel por ello y porque al igual que ella me sentía sola, ser la única mujer y menor de tres varones, te da esa soledad- añadió triste- Para Rachel el escape de Lima es convertirse en estrella de Broadway- añadió y los otros dos asienten- Yo por primera vez me vi fuera de Lima el dia que la conoci y por fin me sentí libre cuando me subi a un avión con mi hijo, sin remordimientos y sin ataduras- añadió

Vaya- dijo Kurt sorprendido- Y la ropa, la aceptas porque-

Es Rachel- dijo simplemente Angela- Los chalecos de animalitos muestran su inocencia y las faldas cortas demuestran a la chica hermosa y sexy que vive dentro de ella, pero que nadie es capaz de conocer, porque no pasan su personalidad y los chalecos- añadió- Creanme los dos con el tiempo entenderán lo que digo, si es que ya no lo entienden-

La quieres- dijo Kurt sonriendo

Mucho- añadió Angela- Le debo mucho, y jamás sere capaz de pagárselo, y no porque no quiera, sino porque algo deben saber sobre Rachel- añadió- Siempre que ayuda jamás acepta que se lo retribuyas de igual forma, solo quiere tu confianza y amistad- siguió- Y si destruyes esa confianza, cuesta volver a poseerla otra vez- y mira a Santana- Estas sorprendida- le pregunto a la chica

Si- admitió esta- La he tratado horrible, y ella estaba feliz de saber que era yo su compañera de cuarto-

Es porque no te guarda rencor, los Berrys le enseñaron que el rencor solo te destruye tu propio corazon- le dijo Angie- Te perdono hace mucho, pero trata de que no se vuelva a repetir, porque como dije una vez perdida su confianza, cuesta volver a tenerla- y Santana asiente…y siguieron ordenando…

Una hora despues un confundido Nate despertó buscando a su mama, y al verlos a todos se asusto un poco, aunque al ver a Rachel se calmo, y Brittany le dio una banana y el la tomo y le sonrio y su susto se paso…y feliz acepto la ayuda de Blaine y Brittany para guardar sus juguetes…

Para cuando llegaron los papas de Rachel, ya los chicos tenían todo listo para solo subir las cajas al camión de mudanza arrendado…los papas de Rachel claro esta saludaron a Angela primero y al pequeño Nate, e incluso el papi de Rachel, Hiram, que es bajito y usa gafas, solto unas lagrimas al reencontrarse con su hija y nieto perdidos como los llamo a Angela y a Nate…y al pequeño le encantaron los papas de Rachel…

Angela decidió donar varias cosas a la caridad, ya que el departamento de Rachel esta amueblado, solo decidió conservar algunas cosas que eran queridas para su tia abuela, y que eran de valor, por ser reliquias…

Al llegar al apartamento de Rachel…todos los que no lo habían visto se asombraron por el edificio, que tiene hasta guardian de puerta en la entrada…y el departamento tiene 4 habitaciones, con dos baños, una espaciosa cocina americana y un living bastante espacioso…

Todos ayudaron a Angela a desempacar y acomodarse…pero como no terminaron, decidieron pasar todos la noche en el apartamento, ya que tiene suficientes camas y un comodo sofá…y al dia siguiente terminaron de arreglar todo…

Los papas de Rachel decidieron quedarse una noche mas en la ciudad y asi poder hablar con Angela, y dejarla instalada completamente en el apartamento…asi que volvieron a Lima al dia siguiente, lunes…

Despues de eso, los chicos se sumergieron en sus tareas, y trabajos ya sea en la escuela, o en el caso de Rachel en el teatro…

Y el teatro se volvió mas activo al llegar marzo cuando una nueva obra empezó a ser ensayada en el…afortunadamente para Rachel igualmente esto no entorpeció sus estudios…pero ver todo el proceso y ayudar en ello la tenia muy emocionada…energía que tenia algo histérica y molesta a Santana, pero por suerte cada vez que Rachel la veía con un libro en las manos, se calmaba…asi que el asunto no paso a mayores…

Tras tres semanas de ensayos para la obra, mientras Rachel estaba sentada en los banquillos mirando los ensayos, unas visitas llegaron…

Los ensayos de la obra progresan sin complicaciones- dijo una voz ronca de hombre, y todos se detuvieron en lo que hacían para ver de donde provenía la voz…un hombre robusto y con terno se acerco al director, seguido por dos personas mas…un hombre algo escuálido y una mujer, que a Rachel le da sensación de haber visto antes…

Afortunadamente si- respondió el director estrechando la mano del hombre robusto- Sr. Harrison, nos alegra tenerlo aquí- añadió feliz

Gracias, jovencito por el alago- añadió el Sr. Harrison- Y algún problema hasta el minuto- añadió

No, tenemos todo controlado- le dijo el director

Bien- dijo solemnemente el Sr, Harrison- Bien quiero presentarte a mi socia- añadió el Sr. Harrison y el director asintió- Ustedes no habían tenido la posibilidad de conocerse antes, pero a ella le encanta tu idea, y es a ella a la que debes agradecerle nuestro patrocinio- añadió sonriendo mirando a la mujer que tiene al lado- Sr. Rascall, ella es Shelby Corcoran- añadió el Sr. Harrison…

Y a Rachel se le acaba de detener el corazón…

Es un placer conocerlo Sr. Rascall- le dijo Shelby al director el que le toma la mano

El placer es mio, Srta. Corcoran- le dijo el director tomandole la mano, y luego miro al Sr. Harrison- Les gustaría quedarse a ver el ensayo- les pregunto

No, desafortunadamente, mi agenda me lo impide- le respondió Harrison- Pero Shelby aquí desea un tour por el teatro, sino es mucha molestia- añadió

No es ninguna molestia- dijo el director y llamo a una mujer y le susurro algo al oído y la mujer asiente y miro a Shelby

No es problema alguno que sea uno de nuestros trabajadores estudiantes quien le de el tour- le pregunto la mujer a Shelby

No hay problema- le dijo Shelby y la mujer asiente…y miro para todos lados…y…

Rachel- llamo la mujer y Rachel que estaba observando la escena y escuchando todo… se acerco al grupo, y la mujer que la llamo le sonríe y mira al resto- Esta chica aquí, es Rachel Berry, su solicitud de aplicación es admirable, ella será su guía- añadió mirando a Shelby, la que mira a Rachel con una sonrisa

Bien ya que esta todo dicho y arreglado- dijo el Sr. Harrison- Me retiro- añadió y se despidió, le susurro algo a Shelby, la que asintió, y el hombre como llego se fue y el otro escualido tambien detras de el…

Bien Rachel- dijo la mujer que la llamo- Puedes empezar el tour- y Rachel asiente

Si me sigue Srta. Corcoran- dijo Rachel mirando a Shelby la que asiente y la sigue…

Durante todo el recorrido por el teatro, Rachel solo le hablo a Shelby de este y nada mas…

Eso es todo Srta. Corcoran- dijo al final del recorrido Rachel y Shelby la mira

Crei que acordamos que seria tonto actuar como sino nos conociéramos- le dijo Shelby

No tengo nada mas que decirle- dijo simplemente Rachel- Ahora la llevare de vuelta con el director- añadió y se va a dar la vuelta cuando Shelby le toma el brazo

Rachel me gustaría hablar contigo- le dijo Shelby- Podemos ir a comer- le pregunto, y Rachel se le solto del agarre

No- dijo Rachel- Que le parece si yo la llamo- añadió y Shelby le sonrie- O no, mejor aun no la llamo nunca, y voy y adopto una madre, asi como usted lo hizo, le parece- añadió sarcástica y la sonrisa de Shelby se cayo…

Lo siento- le dijo Shelby avergonzada

Vaya a disculparse con quien este dispuesta a escuchar y aceptar su disculpa- le dijo Rachel secamente- Y ahora sígame, porque no quiero tener problemas con mi empleador Srta. Corcoran- añadió y siguió caminando y Shelby la siguió…y al llegar a los ensayos, todos están tomando un descanso, y Rachel miro a Shelby- Ojala haya disfrutado el recorrido Srta. Corcoran- y Shelby asintió triste- Me alegra, si me disculpa- y Rachel se va ir

No me rendiré- le dijo Shelby cuando Rachel se aleja…

(Rato despues…En la sala de maquillaje)

Quien se cree que es- dice una molesta Rachel paseándose de un lado a otro

Tu madre biológica- le dijo Angie encongiendose de hombros

Si eso es nada mas que eso- dijo Rachel deteniéndose- Y sabes porque es asi- añadió- Porque ella lo quizo asi, y se le olvido todo, y saz quiere hablar conmigo- siguió- Pero NO, ya la deje entrar una vez en mi vida y no lo volveré a hacer- añadió molesta sentándose en una silla

Porque no- le pregunto Angie

Porque apenas me rechazo me busco un reemplazo- respondió Rachel y se tapo la cara con las manos y se puso a llorar

Rach- se le acerco Angie que se puso en cuclillas frente a ella

Y no solo me reemplazo An, sino que lo hizo con la perfecta hija, de la perfecta Quinn Fabray- añadió Rachel mientras lagrimas caen por sus ojos- Y lo peor es que Beth ni tiene la culpa, y no puedo sentir rencor por esa bebe, que se merece ser feliz- añadió- Pero porque no me quizo a mi también, ah?- siguió- Porque no podía tenernos a las dos, digo yo soy su hija, me tuvo dentro de ella- añadió sollozando

Rach- la llamo Angie- La única que puede responder esas preguntas es ella, Shelby, nadie mas- añadió- Date un tiempo, quieres, y cuando estes calmada, podras pedir esas respuestas- añadió

Esta bien- dijo entre sollozos Rachel y Angie la abrazo…

(Dos semanas despues)

Gracias por aceptar juntarte conmigo- dijo Shelby al sentase Rachel frente a ella

Vine porque quiero respuestas- dijo Rachel secamente- Nada mas-

Entiendo- concedió Shelby, y ambas les tomaron sus ordenes- Bien que quieres saber-

Hace cuanto estas en Nueva York- pregunto Rachel

Dos años- respondió Shelby- Me asocie con George, el Sr. Harrison, ya que quería el impulsar su lado artístico, patrocinando obras de directores y guionistas jóvenes, y quería a alguien con conocimiento en la materia- añadió- Es un hombre con dinero y que sabe lo que quiere- añadió

Ya veo- dijo Rachel y las ordenes llegaron y se empezaron a servir- Y Beth- pregunto

En la guardería- respondió Shelby- Se parece a tu amiga Quinn-

Quinn no es mi amiga- dijo secamente Rachel

Pero dijiste-

Ni que te fuera a decir despues de que me rechazaras, que mi mayor torturadora en la escuela estaba teniendo una hermosa bebe- le dijo Rachel- Pero no importa Quinn y yo hicimos las pasases en nuestro ultimo año y tenemos una relación amena- añadió

De acuerdo- dijo Shelby choqueada- Estas saliendo con alguien- le pregunto

Si- dijo Rachel- Conoci a un chico en el teatro y llevamos saliendo unos meses- añadió

Y tu y ese chico alto de la secundaria- pregunto

Terminamos antes de que me viniera a Nueva York, y no se nada de el- le respondió Rachel simplemente- Y porque adoptaste a Beth-

Te dije que quería una familia- empezó Shelby- Y empezar de nuevo-

Jamas se te ocurrió que ya tenias una familia- añadió Rachel molesta

Rachel-

Ese es el maldito punto en todo esto- dijo furiosa Rachel- Yo soy tu hija y asi como si nada me reemplazaste con Beth-

Rachel, te dije…-

Se lo que me dijiste- la interrumpió- Que te lo habías perdido todo conmigo y que yo ya no te necesitaba- y Rachel se levanto- PUES SABES QUE, SI TE NECESITABA- añadió y se salió de la cafetería, y Shelby tiro unos billetes a la mesa y salió detrás de ella

RACHEL, ESPERA- le grito Shelby y Rachel se dio vuelta a mirarla

PARA QUE- le pregunto con lagrimas en la cara Rachel- Para que te diga como todos me trataban en la escuela, para que te diga como sentía que nadie me quería y me soportaba, como nada me salía bien, y que todo lo que necesitaba era a MI MAMA diciéndome que no importaba que todo estaría bien, porque ella me amaba- añadió- Pues NO, no estabas ahí, al contrario al igual que todos los demás me rechazaste-

Fui una cobarde- reconoció Shelby- Pero no sabia como ser tu madre, como actuar- añadió- Fue mas fácil empezar de cero, y ser una madre de verdad, y no darte una miseria de persona que no sabe lo que queria, cuando tu ya lo sabias- añadió- Beth me ha enseñado a ser madre, Rachel, y me ha hecho extrañarte mas, de lo que ya te extrañaba en un principio- siguió- Jamas fue un reemplazo, lo juro, pero no sabia que hacer, por eso te deje ir, Lo siento- dijo con lagrimas

ARGGGG- grito Rachel exasperada y frustrada- Sabes que es lo peor de todo- añadió mirando a una sorprendida Shelby- Que lo único que quiero es un abrazo tuyo y que me digas que me quieres- añadió y Shelby la abrazo fuerte…

Te adoro mi niña- le dijo Shelby- Y me voy a pasar todo lo que me quede de vida demostrándotelo- añadió- Lo prometo- y ambas se separaron- Y cuando estes lista me gustaría que conocieras a Beth- añadió

Lo pensare- respondió Rachel sin mirarla- Debo irme- añadió

Por favor dime que estaremos en contacto- le pidió Shelby

Viniendo aquí tome una decisión- dijo Rachel- Este para mi es el primer paso para empezar a perdonarte y entenderte- añadió y Shelby asiente- Pero necesito tiempo para ajustar mis emociones- añadió

Entiendo, entonces tu me llamaras- pregunto Shelby

Eso creo- dijo Rachel- Nos vemos Shelby- y con eso Rachel se fue

Mi niña- dijo Shelby con su mano en su pecho, mientras la ve irse…

(Horas despues)

Rachel esta leyendo un libro en su cama…cuando tocan la puerta de su cuarto…

Quien es- pregunto Rachel desde su cama

Kurt, puedo pasar- le respondieron

Entra- dijo Rachel sonriendo y Kurt entro a la habitación y viene con dos cafes en su mano y le entrego un vaso a Rachel- Gracias- le dijo recibiéndolo y Kurt se sienta en la cama

Y como estas- le pregunto Kurt finalmente a su amiga y Rachel le sonríe

Mejor de lo que crei que estaría- le respondió Rachel encogiéndose de hombros

Y que paso- pregunto Kurt y Rachel deja salir un suspiro y le cuenta a su amigo acerca del encuentro con Shelby…y al Rachel terminar, Kurt le sonríe- Y que has pensado desde que se separaron-

No se que hacer- le dijo honestamente Rachel- Por una parte la quiero en mi vida y por otra solo quiero que se mantenga lejos porque que me vuelva a lastimar no lo soportare- añadió

Y Beth- pregunto Kurt

No se- le dijo Rachel- Dejar a Shelby entrar a mi vida significa que ella también entra, y será extraño-

Si lo será- concedió Kurt- Hablaste con tus papas- y Rachel asiente- Que te dijeron-

Que es mi decisión- le dijo Rachel- Y que sea lo que sea que decida ellos me apoyaran- añadió

Rachel, dejame preguntarte algo- le dijo serio Kurt y Rachel asiente- Dejando de lado todo lo que paso con Shelby- empezó- Si te la hubieras encontrado, y resulta que tiene una hija o hijo con ella ahora, que harias- pregunto finalmente

Y Rachel mira a Kurt y entiende a donde va su pregunta…y se mira las manos pensativa…

Creo- continuo Kurt- Que si te respondes eso, sabras que hacer finalmente- añadió y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Rachel y se fue…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Que les parecio?, se que Shelby volvera para la tercera temporada, pero como dije no importa que pase en la tercera temporada esta no tendra influencia alguna en este fic...dejenme comentarios, esperare a lo menos tres nuevos para subir el siguiente capitulo...<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Glee no me pertenece :( y si bien dije que lo publicaria al recibir 3 comentarios y solo recibi uno, decidi subir igualmente ;P porque se que hay gente que ha visitado la historia...asi q igualmente subire capitulos, pero en serio espero saber lo que piensan,,,a los que han comentado GRACIAS, los adoro :)

* * *

><p>5<p>

BETH EN ESTRELLA DORADAS

(1 semana despues)

Una puerta suena…y es abierta, y una sonriente Shelby aparece- Pasa- le dijo a la persona que la visita, que es Rachel- Te costo llegar-

No- respondió Rachel entrando y dejando la bolsa que tiene en las manos en el suelo…y empezó a sacarse su abrigo y Shelby la mira sonriendo…

Damelo- se lo pidió Shelby y ella se lo entrego y mira lo que le rodea…al frente de ella hay una escalera, y hacia su lado derecho hay una puerta de vidrio doble y hacia su izquierda un umbral que da hacia el living de la casa…- Rachel- la llamo Shelby y ella la mira- Te dare un tour, de acuerdo, y asi empezamos a dejar de lado las incomodidades- añadió y Rachel asiente

Bueno hay- apunto Shelby a las puertas doble de vidrio- Esta mi estudio y oficina- añadió y Rachel asiente- Sigueme- dijo y empezó a caminar hacia su derecha hacia el living- Este es el living como puedes ver y haya esta el comedor- apunto a la mesa y Rachel asiente- Y esas dos puertas que ves al final dan a la cocina, y a tu derecha hay otra puerta que da al baño de invitados- señalo Shelby y ahora miro a Rachel- Arriba hay 4 habitaciones, el principal con un baño, que es la mia, la de Beth, el cuarto de invitados y uno de juegos y pinturas, y un baño mas, y eso es todo- añadió

Es grande- dijo Rachel solamente y Shelby asintió- Y Beth- pregunto

Tomando una siesta- respondió Shelby- Despertara en unos momentos- añadio

Entonces tenemos tiempo para dejar algunas cosas claras- añadió Rachel

Por supuesto- concedió Shelby- Toma asiento- y ambas se sentaron en el sillón mas grande del living- Te escucho-

No me lo tomes a mal- empezó Rachel- Pero no quiero una relación contigo de madre e hija- dijo y Shelby esta confundida y triste también- No aun por lo menos- añadió Rachel

Oh, gracias a dios- solto un suspiro Shelby y Rachel la miro raro- Crei que me dirias que vienes solo de pasada o algo- y Rachel rolo los ojos

Cuando te llame te dije que quería conocer a Beth, no- le pregunto Rachel y Shelby asiente- Eso no ha cambiado quiero conocerla- añadio- De una extraña forma es mi hermana, y quiero ser parte de su vida asi como quiero que ella sea parte de la mia- añadió

Y entonces- pregunto Shelby- A que te referías-

A que necesito tiempo para acostumbrarme a que me quieres en tu vida- empezó Rachel nuevamente- Tienes que entender que siempre te quize a mi lado, y que me rechazaras como lo hiciste me dolio en lo mas profundo de mi alma- añadió y Shelby asiente- Por ello quiero que empezemos a tratarnos de a poco, como debimos haberlo hecho desde un principio, conocernos y ver a donde nos lleva esta relación- añadió- Digo porque puede que no seamos madre e hija, pero al final podamos ser amigas- añadió sonriendo tímidamente- Estas de acuerdo- le pregunto finalmente

Si- le dijo sonriendo Shelby- Rachel- le tomo las manos a la chica- No puedo pedir mas que eso, no tengo derecho a pedirte nada- añadió- Y estoy mas que de acuerdo a ver a donde nos lleva esta relación, como tu decidiste llamarla, pero- continuo- Quiero poder decir que eres mi hija y que Beth diga que eres su hermana-

Esta bien- concedió Rachel- Para el resto soy tu hija, pero entre tu y yo, para mi ahora eres solo Shelby, de acuerdo- y Shelby asiente- Y respecto a Beth, no quiero confundirla con todo, asi que sere lo que ella quiera que sea- añadió- Por cierto que sabe de mi- pregunto

Bueno sabe mucho de ti, a decir verdad- le dijo sonriendo Shelby- Si bien solo tiene tres años, es muy inteligente, y le mostre un video que tengo de ti de tu presentación en las seccionales, cuando cantaste Dont rain on me parade-

Oh- abrió la boca sorprendida Rachel- Ok- añadió y se escucho un ruido desde arriba, y Rachel mira confundida- Que fue eso-

Beth ya despertó- dijo Shelby- Cada vez que despierta tiene la mala costumbre de saltar de la cama- añadió- Ya aparecerá-

Ya veo- dijo Rachel mirando a Shelby…

Y fiel a lo dicho por Shelby, una pequeña niña, con cabello color miel, y tes blanca, y que para sorpresa de Rachel es muy parecida a Quinn, entro a la habitación…sin ver a Rachel, pues viene pasándose las manos por los ojos…

Mami, ya desperté- dijo Beth con voz somnolienta y aun con las manos en los ojos, por lo que Shelby se paro y la tomo en brazos

Vamos a lavarte la carita- le dijo Shelby y Beth asiente- Ya volvemos- le murmuro Shelby a Rachel la que asintió, y decidió pararse e ir por la bolsa con la que entro y la puso al lado del sillón, y volvió a sentar…a los poco minutos una sonriente Beth entro a la habitación de nuevo y al ver a Rachel…ambas se miraron fijamente a los ojos…

Y Rachel se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que es igual a Quinn, tiene los ojos de color ambar como los de Puck y tiene la nariz de el también…

Hola Beth- le dijo Rachel suavemente sonriéndole, y Beth la mira confundida

Hola- dijo finalmente en su pequeña voz Beth- Te pareces a mami- añadió observando atentamente a Rachel- Quien eres- pregunto

Tu mami me dijo que te había hablado de mi- le conto Rachel- Soy Rachel- añadió y una enorme sonrisa apareció en la cara de Beth

Tu eres Reichi- dijo Beth feliz y salto al sillón al lado de Rachel y la chica la mira sorprendida- Mami dijo que vendrías- siguió la niña- Asi que Hoooolaaa- añadió sonriente

Hola- dijo Rachel nuevamente riéndose un poco

Entonces- siguió Beth- Eres mi hermana- le pregunto

Si tu quieres que lo sea- le dijo Rachel sonriéndole y Beth sonríe

Si quiero, eres linda como mami- le dijo feliz la pequeña y para sorpresa de Rachel la abrazo, y ella le devuelve el abrazo…y Shelby las mira con una sonrisa calida en su rostro…finalmente Beth se separo de Rachel…

Tengo algo para ti- le dijo Rachel finalmente a Beth

Que es- pregunto animada Beth, mientras Rachel toma la bolsa que dejo al lado del sillón

Abrela y veras- le dijo Rachel entregándole el paquete a Beth, la que saco de la bolsa, ayudada por Rachel una caja, y empezó a desenvolverla para encontrar una guitarra…

Wow- exclamo Beth al ver la guitarra

Te gusta- le pregunto Rachel y la niña asiente- Que bueno, supuse que te gusta la música, pero no sabia si seria apropiado regalarte un instrumento- añadió aliviada Rachel y Beth la miro confundida

Apropiado- pregunto Beth confundida

Rachel no sabia si te gustaría- le dijo Shelby para aclararle a Beth y la niña la mira sonriendo- Te gusto-

Mucho- dijo mirando su regalo y vio algo- Mami, mira tiene estrellas y brillos- añadió…y al mirar Shelby se da cuenta de que en la parte inferior esta escrito en brillos "Beth" rodeado por estrellas doradas, y Shelby miro a Rachel, la que observa fascinada a la pequeña

Beth, no tienes algo que decirle a Rachel- le pregunto finalmente Shelby a la pequeña, la que asiente y mira a Rachel

Gracias Reichi- le dijo abrazandola

De nada- le dijo Rachel sonriéndole y ahora mira a Shelby- No te molesta el regalo verdad- añadió

No- le aseguro Shelby- Tenia pensado comprarle una cuando las vio en la tienda de música para su cumpleaños- le conto- Le fascinan- susurro- Pero prefirió la fiesta de cumpleaños y para las fiestas de fin de año le compraría una- añadió y Rachel asiente

Bueno, es mi regalo de cumpleaños- añadió Rachel y Beth tomo su regalo y miro a los dos mujeres que la miran

Parezco una estrella, verdad- pregunto la pequeña con su guitarra en las manos, y ambas mujeres asienten divertidas, mientras Beth hace movimientos divertidos con la guitarra…

Despues de eso, Rachel le pidio a Beth si podían tomarse una foto juntas a lo que Beth asintió feliz y Shelby se las tomo con el celular de Rachel…y luego Shelby invito a Rachel a que se quedara a cenar, lo cual Rachel acepto, pues Beth ayudo a Shelby a convencerla al poner cara de cachorrito adolorido, lo que le causo mucha gracia a Rachel, pero no se rio de la pequeña, sino que solo se aguanto la risa, y acepto la invitación…luego Beth le pidió a Rachel jugar con ella, pero Beth no duro mucho, ya estaba cansada, por lo que se despidió de Rachel adormilada, y Shelby se la llevo a su cuarto…mientras Rachel hizo una llamada, y ayudo a ordenar algunos de los juguetes de Beth en la sala, y al ver su reloj se movio hacia la entrada …

Ya te vas- le pregunto Shelby a Rachel, mientras la ve colocándose su abrigo, y ella baja las escaleras, y Rachel la mira

Es algo tarde- le dijo Rachel- Y mi taxi llegara en unos minutos- añadió y Shelby asiente- Me divertí- añadió

Me alegra- le dijo sonriendo Shelby- Ojala podamos repetirlo- añadió esperanzada

Si- le dijo sonriendo Rachel- Lo repetiremos- asintió y Shelby la abrazo, y Rachel también la abraza…y sono una bocina, y ambas se separaron- Ese es mi taxi- y Shelby asiente

Ten cuidado y estamos en contacto- le dijo Shelby y Rachel asiente

Nos vemos Shelby- dijo Rachel abriendo la puerta

Nos vemos- dijo Shelby y Rachel sale de la casa y Shelby la ve subirse al taxi e irse, y finalmente cierra la puerta…- Gracias, dios por esta nueva oportunidad- añadió con una mano en su pecho- Nos vemos mi pequeña- y con eso subió las escaleras…

30 minutos despues, Rachel llego a su cuarto, y Santana ya esta acostada, por lo que Rachel tomo sus cosas y fue a tomar una ducha, volvió unos minutos despues ya con su pijama puesto y se acosto…

Puedo asumir que te fue bien- dijo de pronto Santana, asustando un poco a Rachel

Pense que estabas dormida- le dijo Rachel sorprendida moviéndose en su cama para mirar a Santana…

Lo estaba, pero ahora no- respondió Santana simplemente- Te fue bien- pregunto y Rachel asintió- Y a quien se parece-

A Quinn- respondió Rachel entendiendo la pregunta de Santana- Pero tiene la nariz y los ojos de Noah- añadió sonriendo- Y es inteligente, dulce e ingeniosa, y le agrado-

Y Shelby y tu-

Lo tomaremos con calma- respondió Rachel- Para todos seremos madre e hija, pero entre nosotras ya veremos que pasa- añadió

Es un inicio- entendió Santana y Rachel asiente

Solo espero que sea una buena decisión- añadió Rachel- Pero bueno, buenas noches San- dijo finalmente y se dio vuelta…

Buenas noches Rach- dijo la latina dándose vuelta también y mirando la ventana de su cuarto, hasta que el sueño volvió a vencerla…

CONTINUARA…


	6. Chapter 6

Glee no me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>6<p>

FIN DE SEMESTRE

Despues del drama vivido en un inicio con Shelby, Rachel solo dejo que las cosas tomaran su curso, sin apresurar la relación entre ambas…aunque no se puede decir lo mismo entre ella y Beth, pues la pequeña es demasiado adorable para no formar una relación de inmediato…

Por otra parte Shelby se entero por una de sus conversaciones con Rachel, acerca de Angela, y fue a conocerla…

Disculpe- dijo Shelby entrando a la sala de maquillaje del teatro y la mujer que esta ahí la mira- Busco a Angela Smith- añadió

Yo soy- le dijo la mujer- Usted debe ser Shelby Corcoran- añadió Angie

Como…-

El parecido con Rachel es impresionante- la interrumpió Angie y Shelby asintió- Puedo preguntar porque esta aquí- pregunto

Solo quería saber quien eras- le confeso Shelby- Rachel habla de ti con tanto cariño, que me dieron ganas de conocerte- añadió

Ya veo- dijo Angie, pero parece analizar a Shelby…

MAMI- dijo Nate apareciendo por el lado de Shelby, lo que la sorprendió un poco

Nathan- lo reprendió Angie- Te he dicho millones de veces que no corras por el teatro- añadió y el pequeño mira el piso arrepentido- Porque corrias- le pregunto

Dany me vio y le saque la lengua y Sali corriendo- le dijo arrepentido Nate, pero con tono de orgullo y Angie le rola los ojos

Y porque le sacaste la lengua a Daniel- le pregunto y el niño solo se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada, y ahora Angie se acordó de Shelby y la miro con cara de disculpa- Lo siento-

No hay problema- le dijo Shelby, quien los mira con una sonrisa- El debe ser Nate- añadió y Angie asiente y miro a su hijo

Nate- y el niño la mira- Quiero presentarte a alguien- y el chico asiente y mira hacia donde mira su mama y mira a la mujer que esta enfrente a el, y se acerco algo asustado donde su mama

Mami, porque esa mujer se parece a la tia Rach- susurro Nate

Eso es porque ella es la mama de tu tia Rach- le respondió Angie y Nate la mira sorprendido

Es un placer Nathan- le dijo Shelby acercándose cuidadosamente al pequeño

Igual- dijo Nate algo inseguro y miro a su mama- Mami- dijo y Angie lo mira- Ella es buena o mala- pregunto confundido

Porque me preguntas eso- le pregunto confundida Angie

Porque la tia Rach llora mucho por su culpa- añadió Nate y Angie entiende, y Shelby se siente culpable

No te preocupes, Rach y su mama se están arreglando ahora- le aseguro Angie y el niño asintió y miro a Shelby serio

No haga llorar a Rach, por favor- le pidió Nate a Shelby y ella lo mira sorprendida

Tratare de no hacerlo- le dijo Shelby sincera y Nate le sonrio

Ve a jugar Nate- le dijo Angie finalmente y el niño asintió y se fue despidiéndose con mano de Shelby- Lamento eso- le dijo a Shelby que miraba al niño salir y ahora mira a Angie

No, no lo lamentes- le dijo Shelby- Los niños siempre dicen la verdad y el no dijo nada que no fuera cierto- añadió

En eso tiene todo la razón- concedió Angie- Puedo saber porque quería conocerme realmente- añadió y Shelby la mira confundida- No se, algo me dice que hay algo mas- añadió

Puede ser- dijo finalmente Shelby- Es respecto a la forma en como Rachel se refiere a ti, con tanto amor que…-

Le dieron celos- la interrumpió Angie

Si- respondió derrotada Shelby- Tengo tantas ganas de tener una relación con ella que estoy algo desesperada- añadió

Entiendo- dijo Angie- Shelby, puedo llamarla Shelby- pregunto y la aludida asiente- Bien mira Shelby, lo primero que debes hacer es dejar de lado la desesperación y a tratar a Rachel tal cual lo han hecho, conociéndose de verdad podrán formar esa relación de madre e hija que tanto anhelas- añadió- Solo ten paciencia-

Es algo difícil-

Es tu hija o no- le pregunto Angie y ella asiente- La amas- otra vez asiente- Entonces si eres sincera espera, tal y cual como ella ha esperado por ti- añadió- Porque creeme aunque Rach no lo reconozca se que ha estado esperando por un nuevo reencuentro contigo- añadió

En serio-

En serio- le dijo Angie segura- Y no te sientas celosa de mi, Rach y yo somos amigas-

Te adora como a una hermana- le dijo Shelby

Lo se- dijo sonriendo Angie- Y yo a ella- añadió- Pero el vinculo invisible que tienen ustedes, yo no lo comparto con ella- siguió- Ese es el vinculo que siempre nos ligara a nuestros hijos, sin importar lo viejos que sean o como los trajimos al mundo- añadió- Un vinculo de amor incondicional-

Tienes razón-

Creo que la razón por la que estas desesperada- le dijo Angie- Es porque aun no puedes creer que despues de todo, tu testaruda y talentosa hija te haya dado una nueva oportunidad, y ahora no solo tienes a esa bebe que querías, sino que a la que dejaste ir también- añadió y Shelby la mira sorprendida

Ahora entiendo porque Rachel te adora- dijo Shelby y Angie la mira confundida- Sabes que decir y como hacer sentir bien a los demás- y Angie niega con la cabeza

Eso me lo enseño tu hija- le dijo- A Rachel jamás le ha sido fácil tener amigos, y cuando por fin entendió como hacerlo decidió que lo mejor era crear una especie de vinculo común entre ambas personas- añadió- Tu y yo tenemos en común que somos madres, y me pongo en tu lugar nada mas-

Según lo que me dijo Rachel, tu jamás harias lo que yo- le dijo Shelby

Cierto, porque en el minuto que vi a mi niño, me enamore de el- admitió Angie- Y se que tu te sentiste igual al ver la carita de Rachel al nacer, pero lastimar a los Berry no era una opción para ti- y Shelby la mira choqueada- Son demasiado buenos-

Como sabes…-

Lo supuse- dijo encogiéndose de hombros Angie- Shelby no soy tu enemiga, de hecho me gustaría ser tu amiga, tienes una pequeña y yo tengo un pequeño, y se que ambas adoramos a Rachel- y Shelby asiente- Pero para que eso llegue a pasar debes mantener tu palabra respecto a quieres ser parte de la vida de Rachel- añadió

Y eso es lo que quiero-

Entonces- extendió su mano Angela- Es un placer conocerte Shelby- y Shelby le sonríe y le apreta la mano…

Despues de esa conversación Shelby decidió relajarse…unas semanas despues Rachel las presento oficialmente, pero ambas le dijeron que se conocieron en el teatro, pero nada mas…además presentaron a los pequeños Nate y Beth, y si bien tienen diferencias en sus edades, ambos al verse se miraron raro al principio, pero luego solo empezaron a jugar y eso fue olvidado…

Claro esta que también el resto del grupo conoció a Beth…ya para casi finales del semestre, Rachel al ver que todos, incluida ella, estaban estresándose para los finales, decidió hacer un picnic y asi distraerse ella y a sus amigos, y Angie y Shelby decidieron unirse…y al ver a Beth, aunque habían visto las fotos que Rachel le había tomado, igualmente se sorprendieron de su parecido con sus padres…y aunque se sintieron incomodos en un primer momento, lo adorable de Beth les cayo encima y a todos se les olvido rápidamente y se enamoraron de la pequeña…los tres mas felices con los niños eran Brittany, Becky y Blaine…

Finalmente los finales fueron historia y empezaron los arreglos para la salida a las vacaciones de verano…

Santana, Brittany, Kurt y Blaine decidieron volver a casa con sus familias, además que a los cuatro les consiguieron trabajo sus padres…mientras que Becky despues de una acalorada discusión con sus padres decidió no volver a Colorado, ya que consiguió trabajo en un café, y Rachel debe quedarse ya que su trabajo en el teatro no termina sino hasta mediados de julio…Asi que Becky y Rachel se quedaran con Angie y Nate, en las otras dos habitaciones del departamento de Rachel…

Mientras Rachel ordena su equipaje…

Esta bien Dan- dice Rachel en su teléfono- Diviertete y llamame cualquier cosa- añadió- Si yo también te quiero, adiós- y con eso colgó

Asi que el novio se va- dijo Santana divertida sacando su ropa de los colgadores

Si, debe ir a ver a su familia- dijo Rachel simplemente

Cuanto tiempo llevas saliendo con el- le pregunto Santana

Desde febrero hasta hoy van…4 meses- respondió Rachel- Por-

Y el sexo que tal- le pregunto Santana y Rachel la mira con la boca abierta- Que-

Porque me preguntas sobre eso- dijo Rachel- Es personal- añadió y Santana rola los ojos y siguió en lo suyo

Como sino supiera que ya te acostaste con el- añadió Santana y Rachel se petrifico

Como…-

Simple- la interrumpió Santana- Soy yo- añadió- Y yo se de mis cosas- dijo orgullosa

Santana- le dijo seria Rachel- Podemos en el futuro no hablar de mi vida sexual- le pidió

Solo si me respondes algo- le dijo seria ella ahora y Rachel asiente- Finn fue el primero y como estuvo- y Rachel se puso colorada como tomate y despues golpeo el suelo con el pie y salió de la habitación- Tan mal- dijo Santana- No sorpresa- añadio volviendo a lo suyo…

Al rato despues volvió Rachel…y miro a Santana…

No sentí nada- dijo Rachel y Santana la mira- Con Finn, no sentí nada, digo lo del dolor si- añadió y Santana entiende- Pero fue solo sexo, igual que con Daniel, solo eso- añadió sentándose en la cama- Pero puede ser que esperaba mucho de mi primera vez- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Puede ser- concedió Santana- Por eso terminaste con el- y Rachel niega con la cabeza

Cuando volvimos le dije que vendría a Nueva York y no miraría para atrás- le conto- Y al final del año, despues de los finales me conto que iria a Michigan, al menos no se quedaría en Lima, pero yo ya tenia todo listo para venir aquí, asi que nos sentamos y hablamos y decidimos terminar- añadió

Ya veo- entendió Santana- Lo extrañas-

No- dijo Rachel segura- Le he escrito unos mails, igual que a todos los demás, y ha sido el único que apenas y me responde- añadió algo triste- De cierta forma lo entiendo, pero eso me ayudado a darme cuenta de que el y yo estamos mejor separados el uno del otro-

Muy cierto- dijo Santana

Santana- y ella la mira- Que haras el próximo año respecto a tu cuarto-

No se- le dijo sincera la latina- Iras a vivir a tu departamento ahora-

Es mi plan- le dijo sincera Rachel- Siempre lo fue, aunque ahora no lo se- añadió

Porque no sabes- la miro confundida

Porque ha sido agradable compartir cuarto contigo, y tener a Becky y Brittany cerca también- añadió algo triste

Tambien ha sido agradable para mi- le confeso Santana- Quien diría que tu y yo podríamos ser civiles la una con la otra- añadió y Rachel se rie- Gracias, por todo-

Lo mismo digo- le sonrio Rachel- Bueno será mejor que siga con mi equipaje o perderé el vuelo- añadió y Santana asiente

Dos días en Lima- y Rachel asiente- Entonces te veremos el martes para la comida de despedida de nuestro primer año- añadió Santana y Rachel vuelve asentir…

Bueno resulta que Rachel decidió ir por unas cosas que necesita a Lima por el fin de semana, y sus amigos que se volverán a casa se iran despues porque decidieron ir a ver unos lugares, que Rachel ya conoce por viajes anteriores…

Es por eso que ahora llego en un taxi a su casa de niñez, y que es de sus padres, en Lima…y se siente algo nostálgica al ver su casa nuevamente, si bien volvió para las vacaciones de invierno, es extraño ver la casa de nuevo despues de tantos meses…en fin decidió entrar…

Y al hacerlo su corazón se detuvo…la casa se ve muy distinta a como la dejo hace unos meses…le faltan cosas…muchas cosas…

CONTINUARA…


	7. Chapter 7

Glee no me pertenece :(, pero Angie, Becky y Nate si :) son mios...

* * *

><p>7<p>

MUDANZAS FAMILIARES

PAPA- grito Rachel asustada- PAPI- volvió a gritar parada en medio de una vacia sala, en que solo queda un sillón grande y unas sillas…

Cariño- llego uno de sus padres, su papa, Leroy que es alto de tes oscura, viene desde el sector de la cocina y al verla esta sorprendido- Que haces aquí princesa- le pregunto

Que rayos pasa aquí- le pregunto Rachel choqueada- Donde están todas las cosas, papa, que pasa, no me digas que entraron a robar, que les ha dicho la policía, han investigado, digo porque se que no siempre son muy preocupados, y que yo sepa el crimen en Lima no es tan alto, asi que es entendible, pero se que tu y papi insistirían en que investigaran…-

Princesa- la detuvo Leroy- Respira- le pidió con risa en su voz, y Rachel le obedece- Mejor- y ella asiente- Bien, ahora dime que haces aquí- le pregunto

Vine por unas cosas que necesito- le contesto- Debo hacer unos trabajos practicos para mis clases que continúan el próximo año y tengo lo que necesito aquí, asi que no necesito comprar el material- añadió

Entiendo- le dijo su papa- Porque no nos avisaste que venias-

Queria sorprenderlos- añadió y su papa le sonríe- Pero claramente soy yo la sorprendida, que pasa papa- le pregunto preocupada

Nada malo, te lo aseguro- le dijo su papa- Pero esperemos a que Hiram regrese de acuerdo- y Rachel asiente- No hemos tocado nada de tu habitación aun, asi que encontraras lo que necesitas donde lo dejaste- y Rachel lo mira confundida

Aun- pregunto

Al llegar Hiram todo quedara claro- le recordó Leroy- Ahora porque no subes y te das un baño para que te relajes- y Rachel asintió y lo abrazo

Seguro que no es nada malo- le pregunto por ultima vez

Te lo aseguro- le dijo Leroy y Rachel asintió y subió a la planta alta y Leroy la mira subir con una sonrisa en su rostro y despues volvió a la cocina…

Despues de su baño Rachel volvió a bajar mas tranquila, pero aun preocupada, porque la planta alta también esta bastante desocupada…al entrar a la cocina se encontró con papi, Hiram que la saludo animadamente…decidieron comer algo, y aunque Rachel quiere una explicación, acepto, mas bien su estomago la traiciono despues de que ella dijo que no tenia hambre el decidió sonar, asi que tuvo que esperar…

Pero fieles a su palabra, ambos hombres se sentaron con su hija en la sala…

Me diran que esta sucediendo- pregunto Rachel y Leroy y Hiram se miran…

Princesa- empezó Leroy- Tu papa y yo decidimos vender la casa-

Que- dijo sorprendida- Porque-

Ambos ya casi nunca estamos aquí, y tu estas en Nueva York, asi que tomamos la decisión de venderla- añadió Hiram

Pero donde vivirán ahora- pregunto confundida- No me digan que los dos piensan empezar a viajar y vivir viajando hasta que sean ancianos y dejar de preocuparse por trabajar y todo, porque déjenme decirles que no lo apruebo en lo mas minimo, es insensato de su parte siquiera pensarlo…-

Rachel respira- la interrumpió Leroy y ella le obedeció, mientras el mira a su esposo- Eso lo heredo de ti- dijo divertido y Hiram se encoge de hombros y mira a su hija

Cariño no vamos hacer nada de lo que piensas- le aseguro Hiram- Si viajar es divertido, pero como tu bien dices es insensato-

Entonces- pregunto confundida

Tu papa- siguió Hiram- Consiguio que lo transfirieran, y yo tengo un amigo en la misma ciudad a la que lo transfirieron que lleva años rogándome que trabaje con el, y cuando lo llame me dijo que mi oficina esta ahí para mi- añadió

Se van los dos juntos- y ambos asintieron- Ya veo, y es bueno- dijo- Pero que hay de mi…-

Rachel, estas en la universidad ahora, y estas construyendo tu futuro y tienes tu propia vida- le recordó Leroy

Lo se- les dijo Rachel- Pero ahora no estarán aquí, y no tendre una excusa para venir a Lima con los demás, porque estarán en otra ciudad y…- siguió triste- No los vere nunca- añadio con lagrimas en los ojos

Princesa, que te hace pensar que no nos veras nunca- le pregunto Leroy

Como que me lo hace pensar- le dijo molesta Rachel- Se iran a vivir a no se que remota ciudad y tendre que viajar kilómetros para verlos y si bien Lima no esta cerca de Nueva York tampoco están tan lejos, como el lugar remoto al que se van- añadió cruzándose de brazos y ambos hombres se miran y se sonríen

Termina con su calvario y ya dile de una vez- dijo de pronto Hiram mirando a su esposo y Rachel los mira confundida

De que hablan- pregunto

Princesa no nos vamos a un lugar remoto o muy lejos de ti- empezó Leroy- Este año tu papa y yo pensamos que estaríamos bien sabiendo que vivías en Nueva York apoyada por tus amigos, pero te extrañamos demasiado igualmente, jamás pensamos que seria tan difícil- reconoció- Y que Angie y Nate reaparecieran y las ganas que tenemos de ver como crece tu relación con Shelby y Beth- añadió- Bueno…-

Bueno que- le pregunto desesperada Rachel, que no entiende nada…

Nueva York- dijo Hiram finalmente- Nos mudamos a Nueva York- añadió y Rachel salto de su lugar…

En serio- les dijo feliz, pero aun no convencida y sus papas asienten- No puedo creerlo, estarán en Nueva York conmigo- y ambos vuelven a asentir- ABRAZO- y ambos se pararon y la abrazaron…y al separarse Leroy que sonríe…

Rachel viviremos en la misma ciudad pero no viviras con nosotros- le dijo- Queremos que seas independiente igualmente- añadió

Lo se- le dijo Rachel- No esperaba mudarme con ustedes, pero el hecho de que estén en Nueva York apoyándome y estando mas cerca es suficiente- añadio feliz, y ahora mira la casa…y esta triste- Realmente quieren venderla- pregunto

No- respondió Hiram- Pero no queremos arrendarla tampoco, asi que mejor solo la dejaremos ir- añadió triste

Y si la conservan- les sugerio Rachel y ellos la miran confundidos- Digo seria como la casa de verano que siempre quisimos- añadió

Rachel, creimos que estarías de acuerdo en venderla- le dijo sorprendido Leroy

Porque lo dices- le pregunto confundida

Bueno en tu ultimo dia aquí, nos dijiste la verdad acerca de lo que sucedió en la secundaria- empezó Hiram- Y creimos que al decirte que ya nada te ataba a Lima estarías feliz- añadió

Bueno- empezó Rachel- Si me hubieran dicho esto antes de empezar la universidad hubiera estado de acuerdo- añadió- Pero ahora me doy cuenta que Lima me dio mas de lo que pensé- añadio sonriendo- Lima, con todos sus defectos, me dio mis sueños, y mis amigos, y no quiero perder este lugar, que fue mi hogar y aun lo es-

Realmente quieres que la conservemos- le pregunto Leroy y Rachel asiente

Seria perfecto- le dijo emocionada Rachel- A mis amigos les encanta venir a Lima para las festividades, y podemos venir aquí cuando quieran alejarse de sus familias- añadió- Y cuando queramos alejarnos del ruido de la ciudad- y ambos hombres se miraron y miran a Rachel

Nos la quedaremos- dijo Leroy finalmente y Rachel sonríe y Hiram también esta feliz- Tu padre y yo realmente no queríamos venderla, pero no sabíamos si era buena idea tampoco conservarla-

Entonces llegue justo a tiempo para salvarla- dijo orgullosa Rachel…y los tres se largaron a reir de ese comentario…

Como ya era tarde, despues de ello los tres se fueron a dormir…el resto del fin de semana Rachel ayudo a sus papas a empacar y embalar cosas…

Finalmente Leroy la llevo al aeropuerto el lunes en la tarde, Rachel le dijo que se encargara de recibir el departamento que compraron en la ciudad, y el le aseguro que estarán listos con todo para principios de agosto…

Al volver a Nueva York, Rachel le conto a sus amigos acerca de las noticias, y todos están felices de que ella tenga a sus papas en Nueva York…también Rachel se lo conto a Angie, y a Shelby, la cual fue sincera al decirle que tiene miedo de ser desplazada por sus papas, pero Rachel le aseguro de que una de las razones de venir a Nueva York de sus papas es que ambos quieren verlas juntas, asi que Shelby se calmo…

En la fiesta de despedida del primer año, todos se divirtieron, y se despidieron también de los que se van de vuelta a Lima por las vacaciones…Santana va a trabajar de recepcionista, Brittany de niñera, Blaine con Burt en el taller de autos, y Kurt como pasante en una pequeña revista local…

Por su parte Becky y Rachel se mudaron a las habitaciones del departamento de Rachel…de hecho Rachel se llevo todas sus cosas que tenia en su habitación, a diferencia del resto que mantuvo sus cosas en las habitaciones, ya que vivirá en el desde ahora…y aunque Angie trato de darle la habitación principal, Rachel no acepto…

El verano transcurrió tranquilo, y calurosamente agotador para todos…Y al terminar su trabajo en el teatro Rachel se dedico a descansar por unas semanas, además le toco cuidar a Nate ya que Angie durante el verano y periodos de cierre del teatro trabaja en una cafetería…y también a veces cuidar a Beth, y llevar a ambos niños al parque…

Pero pronto Rachel entro en modo mudanza…a principios del mes de julio recibió el departamento de tres habitaciones y dos baños de sus papas, comodo y a unas ocho cuadras de su actual departamento…

Y al llegar a agosto…

Si papa, entonces el próximo lunes estarán aquí- habla por teléfono Rachel, mientras Becky que se prepara un sándwich la mira sonriendo- De acuerdo, los quiero- y colgó

Ya estarán aquí pronto- pregunto Becky y Rachel asiente sonriendo- Estas emocionada-

Si mucho- le dijo Rachel y Becky asiente, pero tiene tristeza en el rostro- Estas bien- y ella asiente- Beck-

Me pelee con mis padres Rach, asi que-

Siguen sin hablar- pregunto preocupada

No, ya hablamos, pero la molestia sigue ahí- reconoció Becky

Porque no quisiste volver a Colorado- le pregunto

No me gusta- le dijo Becky- Jamas me ha gustado, deteste cuando nos mudamos de Dalton a Colorado y venir aquí fue mi rebelión contra los deseos de mis padres- añadió

Ya veo-

Quiero independencia, Rach, y mis padres no lo entienden- añadió cansada

Con el tiempo lo harán- le dijo Rachel- Y si no, nosotros si entendemos, y te apoyaremos en todo- añadio

Gracias- le sonrío Becky y las dos que preparaban sus desayunos siguen en ello…cuando escuchan un extraño ruido- Que fue eso- pregunto Becky confundida

No se- dijo Rachel confundida- Viene de la habitación de Angie- dijo y ambas se fueron a ver, y al llegar abrieron la puerta y Angie esta guardando cosas en una caja…- Angie que haces- le pregunto Rachel

Me mudo- dijo simplemente Angela

QUE- grito Rachel- Porque rayos te mudas-

Rach…-

No te he dicho que te vayas, y estas loca si crees que te voy a dejar irte asi nada mas- le dijo molesta…Becky decidió dejarlas solas…- Y además cuando se supone que me ibas a decir que te mudabas, o no, me iba a enterar cuando ya te hubieras ido…pues no esta vez Angela Georgina Smith, no te vas, primero muerta antes de que te vuelvas a desaparecer de mi vida…-

Calmate- le pidió Angela tomandola de los hombros- Respira Rach- añadió divertida- Leroy me dijo que hablarías como cotorra sin parar ni un segundo, pero jamás crei que fuera asi- dijo riéndose

No me hace ninguna gracia- dijo Rachel en tono de tristeza

Lo siento- se disculpo Angie- Rach, si me mudo, pero no me voy de tu vida tonta- añadio

Entonces, donde te vas- pregunto confundida, y Angie la sento en la cama y ella también lo hizo…

Rach siempre supe que Leroy y Hiram se vendrían a Nueva York- confeso- Al principio era solo una idea de ellos, pero al desear tanto abrazarte cuando paso lo de Shelby se dieron cuenta de que debian venir- añadió

Ya veo, pero…-

Al decirlo definitivamente me ofrecieron algo y yo estoy mas que de acuerdo- siguió Angie

Que-

Irme a vivir con ellos- contesto sonriendo- Nate y yo viviríamos con ellos, y tu tendrías el apartamento para ti y para tus demás amigos, que se que quieres que vengan a vivir aquí- añadió

Soy tan obvia- y Angie asiente divertida- Lo siento-

No te preocupes, lo entiendo- le dijo Angie- Ademas yo también quiero que todos ustedes vivan juntos aquí- añadió

Entonces vas a vivir con mis papas- pregunto finalmente y Angie asiente- Y Nate sabe-

Se lo dije anoche y esta feliz de vivir con sus abuelitos- añadió feliz Angie

Ok- dijo tranquila Rachel- Pero no vuelvas a asustarme- le pidió y Angie rolo los ojos

Entonces deja de asumir lo peor y escucha por una vez en tu vida a los demás antes de sacar conclusiones, boba- le dijo tomando le la cara con sus manos y riéndose de Rachel, y ella asiente avergonzada- Ahora ayudame quieres- y Rachel asiente ya mas calmada y feliz…

Finalmente empezaron la mudanza, y al contarle a Becky acerca de los planes de que todos se mudaran al departamento de Rachel, esta no lo pensó ni dos veces y fue por sus cosas, con la camioneta de los papas de Rachel, a su cuarto en la universidad, y se instalo de forma definitiva en la habitación que ha sido suya durante el verano…y por supuesto ayudo a los papas de Rachel y Angie a amueblar su nuevo departamento y todo…

Los otros cuatro miembros del grupo aun no habían sido informados de las novedades, y como decidieron volver todos dos semanas antes del inicio de clases, es decir la utlima semana de agosto, Rachel decidió esperar hasta ese momento para hablar con ellos, aunque por desgracia eso la tiene muy preocupada, porque no sabe si a sus amigos les gustara la idea de vivir con ella…Becky y Angie trataron de calmarla, pero no dura mucho hasta que vuelve a sus enormes monologos de preocupación, donde se le olvida respirar…

El mas divertido con los monologos de Rachel es Nate, y Beth cuando esta con ella porque Shelby le pide de favor que la cuide, pues encuentra divertido que su tia hable mucho…

Becky por su parte les pidió a todos que al volver a Nueva York se vinieran directamente al departamento de Rachel, lo que todos aceptaron de inmediato…Fue asi que ahora todos se encuentran juntos divertidos comiendo pizzas y poniéndose al dia…

Les juro que la bruja casi se desmaya- les cuenta Santana divertida

No crees que fuiste algo ruda- le pregunto Kurt impresionado

Ruda- le pregunto Santana levantando una ceja- La vieja estuvo todo el verano, tratándome como su esclava, y yo fui ruda- añadió- No, se merecía cada una de las cosas que le dije-

Pero no tendras trabajo para el próximo año- le dijo Blaine

No importa, finalmente tengo que buscar pasantía- le dijo Santana despreocupada

Que le dijiste exactamente- le pregunto Becky

Que necesitaba buscarse alguien que la hiciera gritar en la cama- empezó Santana- Porque se nota a leguas que lleva años sin tener buen sexo, porque sino no seria tan amargada- añadió y todos se largaron a reir, de solo pensar en la cara de la jefa de Santana

Bueno si se lo merecía, bien, aunque para mi es rudo- añadió Kurt

Eso es porque tu también necesitas sexo, Hummel- le dijo simplemente Santana, y Kurt se puso colorado y todos se rieron- No te rias tanto Blaine, porque tu también lo necesitas- añadió mirando al chico, que también se ruborizo

Bueno dejemos de hablar de cosas incomodas- dijo Blaine aclarando su garganta, y las chicas se rien- Y que tal tener a tus papas aquí, Rach- pregunto

Genial- dijo Rachel con una enorme sonrisa

Y Shelby aun se siente intimidada- pregunto Kurt

No, ya no, al parecer los tres tuvieron una conversación- les conto Rachel

Por cierto- dijo Brittany de pronto confundida- Y Angie y Nate- pregunto

Estan con mis papas- le respondió Rachel…y de inmediato se puso nerviosa, y todos, incluso Brittany se dieron cuenta de ello

Te pasa algo Rach- le pregunto Blaine, y Rachel lo mira y trata de hablar, pero solo termina cerrando la boca sin saber que decir, y ahora todos están preocupados, menos Becky que la mira divertida…hasta que finalmente se largo a reir- Beck de que rayos te ries- le pregunto molesto Blaine

De Rachel- se encogió de hombros Becky- Es increíble, pasaste dos semanas hablando como cotorra desesperada y ahora te quedaste muda- le dijo a Rachel, la que la mira enojada

TU también lo estarías- empezó Rachel por fin, molesta- Si tuvieras que preguntarles a tus amigos, que por cierto llevan mas o menos tres años, en el caso de Blaine y Kurt, y uno si es que con Santana y Brittany, siendolo- siguió- Ademas no quiero que me lo tomen a mal o me rechazen a si sin pensarlo, no lo soportaría- y Becky se sigue riendo, y los demás se miran confundidos- REBECCA MARIE ANDERSON DEJA DE REIRTE- dijo parándose Rachel con las manos en la cintura y golpeando el piso con el pie

Que esta pasando- pregunto Brittany confundida y los demás se encogen de hombros confundidos

Rach solo preguntales- le dijo Becky a Rachel mas calmada

Ya te dije que no es fácil- se defendió Rachel

Yo acepte de inmediato- le recordó Becky y Rachel asiente, pero aun esta indecisa- SI quieres les pregunto yo- y Rachel mira a los demás y niega con la cabeza

No yo lo hare- dijo finalmente y se sienta nuevamente y tomo aire, y miro a sus confundidos amigos- Angie no esta aquí porque ya no vive aquí- empezó

QUE- dijeron los otros cuatro

Si, se mudo- continuo Rachel

Se fue- dijo triste Brittany- A donde- pregunto

A vivir con mis papas- les conto Rachel, y ahora todos respiran mas aliviados- Que- les pregunto Rachel dándose cuenta del suspiro que soltaron

Creimos que se había ido lejos de nuevo- le conto Kurt

Ves no soy la única que saca conclusiones apresuradas- le dijo Rachel a Becky y esta asiente divertida- Pero bueno- continuo Rachel- Decidi como ya saben vivir aquí desde ahora en adelante- y todos asienten- Y ahora que Angie ya no vive aquí, hay dos habitaciones disponibles- siguió

Porque dos- pregunto confundida Santana- Este lugar tiene cuatro habitaciones- continuo

Yo tengo una- dijo Becky y los otros la miraron confundidos- Sigue Rach- añadió y la aludida asiente

Quedan dos habitaciones, y me preguntaba si les gustaría venir a vivir aquí- les pregunto a los demás…y el silencio se hizo…

SIIIII- gritaron Kurt y Brittany al mismo tiempo, asustando al resto y Rachel les sonríe

Por esto tanto drama- le pregunto Santana incrédula, y Rachel la mira confundida- Que creías que diríamos que no-

Si debo confesar que estaba algo preocupada al respecto- le dijo Rachel

Algo- acoto sarcástica Becky- Se queda corto para los monologos de nervios que tenia- añadió y todos se rien

Rach- la llamo Blaine- Por supuesto que queremos vivir aquí- añadió- De hecho lo hablamos antes, pero pensábamos que no seria posible por el hecho de Angie estar aquí, porque seriamos muchos- añadió y Rachel asiente

Yo también lo quería desde antes, y ahora que Angie y Nate viven con mis papas, bueno se podra- añadió Rachel

No esta molesta, ni nada, verdad- pregunto Brittany asustada

No- le aseguro Rachel- Al contrario esta mas que feliz, de que vivamos todos juntos- añadió

Esto es genial- dijo Kurt

Lo es- asintió Rachel- Ahora bien, como dije quedan dos habitaciones- siguió- Me imagino que a los cuatro no les molestara compartir habitación-

Es decir que San y yo tendremos nuestra habitación- pregunto Brittany ilusionada- Juntas- añadió y Rachel asiente- SI- añadió feliz

Ni que fuera a compartir habitación con Hummel o Anderson- añadió Santana- Sin ofender-

Ni lo digas- dijeron Kurt y Blaine al mismo tiempo

Bien además pienso que seria bueno- continuo Rachel- Que Blaine y Kurt tengan el cuarto principal- añadió- Asi tendrán un baño solo para ustedes, y no tendrán que preocuparse por nosotras-

Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Santana- Pero con nosotras será un caos en la mañana- añadió preocupada

Rachel ya pensó en ello- dijo Becky- Y como sabemos que nuestros horarios son distintos no será problema, una vez los tengamos haremos un horario- añadió y Santana asiente

Rachel- llamo Kurt- Estas segura, digo es tu departamento, tu deberías tener la habitación principal- añadió preocupado

Kurt no seas tonto- le dijo segura Rachel- Es lo de menos, además las habitaciones que ustedes ocuparan son aptas para dos personas, no como la mia y la de Becky que son para una persona solamente- añadió- Ademas lo que mas me importa es que estemos comodos y que estén aquí- finalizo feliz

Ademas si se hace mucho problema- dijo Blaine- El baño de la habitación principal también puede ser puesto en el horario que las chicas organicen y nosotros también seremos parte de la organización- añadió y Kurt asiente

Es cosa de organizarnos- aseguro Rachel- Ahora bien, como le dije a Becky, y a Angie en su momento, la calefacción y el agua son casi gratis, se paga una modica suma por ellos en los gastos de mantenimiento del edificio, y también el wifi, por lo que debemos pagar estos, luz, teléfono que Angie contrato con una compañía, y los alimentos, que es lo único que me preocupa, porque además cada uno de nosotros tiene gastos de libros y materiales para la universidad- añadió

Bueno el dinero que hice durante el verano cubre mis materiales para el año- dijo Kurt y los demás asienten igual- Ademas nuestros papas nos mandan dinero, y si lo dividimos entre todos estoy seguro que saldrá mas acuenta-

Eso mismo pensaba yo, solo quería tenerlo claro- añadió Rachel y todos asienten- Ademas me preguntaba si conseguirán trabajo este año-

Yo no- dijo Blaine- Es demasiado pesado con los turnos que debere tomar en el hospital este año- añadió- Pero mis papas por lo mismo aumentaran el dinero que me envían- añadió mas relajado

Yo estoy igual que Blaine- siguió Santana- Debo empezar a ir a tribunales y ya para finales del año debo empezar a buscar una pasantía, asi que mi papa hara lo mismo que los de Blaine- añadió

En mi caso yo conservare el trabajo en la cafetería- dijo Becky- Cambiare mis turnos, pero mi jefe dijo que no tenia problema, porque me encuentra eficiente y le agrado-

Yo ya empece a buscar trabajo aquí- continuo Kurt- Antes de irme deje unos curriculums pero sin suerte aun, aunque seguire ligado a mi columna en la revista local de moda en Lima via correo, y me pagaran un dinero extra por columna, asi que eso ayudara-

Yo- empezó Brittany- Ya tengo trabajo- siguió y todos la mira sorprendidos y sonriendo- Me llamaron hace una semana y empiezo la próxima semana a dar clases de baile para ancianos y niños- añadió

No interrumpirá tus estudios, verdad- le pregunto preocupada Rachel

No, hable con el encargado del estudio, las clases son en la tarde- le conto Brittany- Y son dos veces a la semana para los ancianos y el fin de semana para los niños en la mañana- añadió feliz

Bueno yo aun tengo mi trabajo en el teatro que empieza a finales de septiembre- les conto Rachel- Pero mis papas también me ayudaran- añadio

Bien con eso apenas aparezcan las cuentas las dividiremos- dijo Santana y todos asienten- Y AHORA A FESTEJAR POR NUESTRO NUEVO HOGAR, SALUD- dijo

SALUD- grito el resto…asi que despues de ello siguieron celebrando…

CONTINUARA…


	8. Chapter 8

Glee no me pertenece :( y todos los personajes mencionados que no hayan escuchado en Glee son mios...

Los que querian conocer al novio de Rachel, aqui esta...

* * *

><p>8<p>

TRATOS DISUELTOS ENTONCES EMPEZAMOS DE NUEVO

Al dia siguiente Rachel llamo a sus papas para contarles acerca de las buenas nuevas y para pedirles su camioneta para ir por las cosas de sus amigos que aun están en los dormitorios de la universidad, y ellos felices aceptaron…y despues de dos días, de mover y organizar todo, los chicos ya estaban tranquilos e instalados en su nuevo hogar…

Dos días antes de empezar las clases, Rachel recibió una llamada de su novio, y ambos se juntaron en Central Park…

Dany- lo llamo Rachel y un chico alto de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos cafes y tes morena la mira sonriente- Me alegra que volvieras y verte- le dijo abranzandolo

Gracias, a mi igual- le devolvió el abrazo el chico- Como has estado- añadió

Como te dije bien y tu te ves bien- añadió Rachel y Dany asiente

Sentémonos- y Rachel asintio

Y que es lo tan urgente que querías contarme- le pregunto Rachel

Es algo incomodo- dijo el chico- Y no quiero que te molestes conmigo-

Daniel- le dijo seria Rachel- Pense que había quedado claro que puedes confiar en mi- y el asiente- Entonces- pregunto confundida

Bien- dijo resignado- Conoci a alguien durante el verano-

En serio- le dijo Rachel contenta- Y que tal- le pregunto curiosa

No estas molesta- le pregunto confundido- Ni celosita-

Dan- le dijo seria otra vez- Tu y yo sabemos muy como nos sentimos en esta relación- añadió

Lo se- dijo el chico- Somos novios, pero mas amigos porque nos atraemos y todo pero no nos amamos y tu me ayudaste a saber lo que es el…-

Sexo- murmuro suavecito Rachel divertida

Exacto- dijo el avergonzado- Y gracias-

De nada- dijo Rachel simplemente- Ademas fue divertido explorar contigo- añadió- Y bien cuéntame de la chica- añadió curiosa y el chico se rio

Se llama Jordana, la conoci en un bar- empezó- Es un poco mas alta que tu, cabello color miel y de rasgos asiáticos, y es de aquí-

Que suerte- le dijo feliz Rachel- Y quieres terminar conmigo para tener una relación con ella- y el asiente- Entonces terminamos- dijo finalmente Rachel- Ahora vete y dejame llorar- añadió fingiendo dolor

JAJA- le dijo Daniel golpeándola en el hombro y Rachel le sonríe

Que le dijiste de mi- pregunto curiosa

Fui sincero- confeso Daniel- En la primera salida le dije que tenia una relación abierta con una amiga que es genial, por cierto- y Rachel asiente- Porque ambos buscamos amor de verdad ya que con el otro no lo sentimos- añadió

Cierto- dijo Rachel- Y que te dijo ella-

Que si bien era extraño- contesto Daniel- No le parecia descabellada la idea- añadió- Y me pregunto si quería tener otra cita y ver que sentíamos el uno por el otro, porque a primera vista se sentía atraída por mi y mi super encanto-

Por eso me llamaste para preguntarme si podias engañarme- le pregunto Rachel recordando una llamada a mediados de julio y el asiente

Fue despues de nuestra segunda cita que te llame- y Rachel asiente- Y despues que me dijiste que no había problemas y que por algo se llamaba relación abierta, excepto en la parte de tu ya sabes, la bese-

Y-

Fuegos artificiales- contesto Daniel con una sonrisa tontona y Rachel se rie y lo abraza

Me alegro por ti- le dijo sincera Rachel

En serio- pregunto el

Sip- contesto segura Rachel- Asi que terminamos, es en serio-

Lo se-

Pero aun somos amigos verdad- le pregunto Rachel

Por supuesto- le dijo el- Ademas que Jordana quiere conocerte- añadió

Quiere conocer a la competencia- dijo divertida Rachel y Dan se rie

Si algo asi- le dijo el- Ademas del hecho de que tu seguiremos viéndonos en el teatro, y no quiero que se moleste o algo- añadió

Esta bien, entiendo perfectamente- le dijo Rachel sonriéndole- Sabes que de verdad me alegro por ti- y el asiente- Bien, y cuando conocere a Jordana- pregunto

Te parece hoy, en el club al que siempre vamos- pregunto

Perfecto- le dijo Rachel parándose- Ahora me voy a comprar un helado y a ver una película para superar nuestra ruptura- añadió- Porque realmente me lastimaste- continuo dramáticamente- Ya sabes que creía que eramos el uno para el otro y que tendríamos montones de hijos, patan- añadió fingiendo molestia

Te gusta el drama, verdad- dijo divertido Dan y Rachel asiente- Nos vemos Rach- y se empezó a ir

Si anda y dejame sola- añadió Rachel y el la mira rolando los ojos- No te necesito- y con eso Rachel se dio la vuelta y se empezó a ir, pero antes se dio vuelta y le guiño un ojo a Dan

ESTAS LOCA BERRY- le grito Dan y Rachel se paro en seco al sentir una extraña vibración en su espalda, y Dan que la mira se sorprendió al verla detenerse abruptamente, y se le va acercar, pero Rachel se dio vuelta

TARADO- le grito Rachel y siguió caminando como si nada…y el chico solo niega con la cabeza- Soy un chico con suerte- se dijo y siguió su camino…

Al Rachel llegar al departamento, se encontró con Kurt y Blaine sentados viendo una película

Hola chicos- los saludo y ellos la saludaran de vuelta- Que ven-

Terminator- dijo Kurt sin ganas

Kurt- dijo en tono de reprimenda Blaine- Tenemos un trato y lo sabes- y Kurt asintió resignado

Que trato- pregunto Rachel curiosa sentándose en el suelo

Nos turnamos para elegir una película, y debemos escoger de distintos generos- le contesto Blaine y ella asiente- Por cierto como estuvo tu cita con Dan- pregunto mientras Rachel les roba cabritas

Terminamos- le respondió Rachel metiéndose las cabritas a la boca y ambos chicos la mira sorprendidos- Que- murmuro mientras mastica

Por fin puedo pausar esto- dijo Kurt y miro a Rachel- Como que, que, terminaron y estas asi como si nada- añadió

Y San y Britt- pregunto Rachel y los chicos rolan los ojos

Durmiendo, quieren salir a la noche- le respondió Blaine

Y deja de cambiar el tema- le dijo molesto Kurt- Y explicame- exigió

Que quieres que te explique- le dijo Rachel- Terminamos, no hay nada mas que decir-

Que tal si nos aclaras el porque- ayudo Blaine

Porque el conoció a alguien la beso y le gusto, fin del asunto- dijo Rachel encogiéndose de hombros

Te engaño- le pregunto molesto Kurt- Y estas asi de tranquila- añadió confundido y ella asiente- RACHEL BARBARA BERRY EXPLICAME QUE TIENES EN LA CABEZA- dijo exasperado

Calma a tu chico, Blaine- le pidió Rachel

Rach, no es por ser metiche, pero también quiero saber- pregunto Blaine

De acuerdo- concedió Rachel- Dan y yo nos sentimos atraídos el uno por el otro, por eso empezamos a salir, despues descubri que era virgen…-

Era- pregunto Kurt confundido

Perdio su virginidad conmigo- dijo simplemente Rachel- El punto es que despues de eso nos dimos cuenta que no sentíamos nada al hacerlo- añadió- Y lo hicimos otra vez para saber si era el problema de la falta de experiencia y no, solo no había emoción alguna, asi que decidimos seguir saliendo, pero eramos mas amigos-

Ya veo- entendió algo Kurt- Entonces no te engaño, verdad-

No, hicimos una especie de trato- siguió Rachel- De que si el conocía a alguien debía llamarme y preguntar solamente si podía engañarme, no sexualmente, pero si besarse- añadió

Y conoció a alguien- añadió Blaine y Rachel asiente- Y el trato acabo- y Rachel vuelve a asentir- Y estas bien con ello-

Si- dijo Rachel muy segura, en eso Santana salió de su cuarto y arrastrando los pies se movio a la cocina- San a que club iran hoy- le pregunto y la adormilada Santana la miro y se encogió de hombros en señal de que no sabe- Esta bien si vamos al "Dirty Shadow"- le pregunto Rachel mientras la latina se toma un vaso de agua

Da igual- dijo en respuesta Santana y Rachel lo tomo como una respuesta positiva

Bien entonces voy a dormir por una hora, despiértenme- les dijo Rachel parándose y corriendo a su habitación y los otros la miran y los dos chicos niegan con la cabeza

Paso algo- pregunto Santana

Termino con Dan- le conto Kurt

Entonces el arreglo se acabo- dijo Santana

Tu sabias- pregunto incrédulo Kurt y Santana asintió- Y te pareció correcto-

Berry es adulta, y mientras use protección y lo haga como la chica compromisos que es, no le veo nada de malo- dijo Santana

Pero-

Hummel relaja la vena- le dijo Santana- Berry no hizo nada que no quisiera y ella y Daniel son amigos, asi que mas da- añadió y se fue a su cuarto nuevamente

Te parece bien a ti- le pregunto Kurt a su novio

Ni bien ni mal- dijo Blaine encogiéndose de hombros- Pero si Rach esta bien, no le dare mas vueltas al asunto- y le puso play a la película nuevamente

Esta bien- se resigno Kurt y siguió viendo la película con su novio…

En la noche las chicas salieron, menos Becky, que estaba muerta, y Dan le presento a Rachel a Jordana y la chica es muy simpatica, y Rachel le aseguro que Dan y ella solo son amigos, y que puede estar tranquila, lo que Jordana le agradeció, porque a pesar de recién estar conociendo a Dan, el realmente le gusta…por lo que Rachel esta feliz por su amigo…

Despues empezaron las clases para los chicos y el segundo año de universidad tomo su curso…

CONTINUARA…


	9. Chapter 9

Glee no me pertenece :(...pero los otros personajes que aparecen aqui, y a los cuales describo si son mios :)

Y un conocido de la segunda temporada de Glee, capitulo 2 en especifico, hace aparicion :)...

* * *

><p>9<p>

EXTRAÑOS CONOCIDOS PARTE 1

Las clases y las vidas de los chicos se empezaron a mover igual que el año anterior, claro con algo mas de trabajo, por algo es el segundo año, y a diferencia de lo que primero pensaron que podría complicárseles la existencia se equivocaron, mantener el departamento resulto mas fácil, una vez organizadas tareas y horarios y la distribución del dinero…

Los meses se movieron tranquilos para los chicos, bueno todo lo tranquilo que se puede dar cuando estas estudiando…

Lo mas sorprendente fue enterarse de que Angie conoció a alguien y ha estado saliendo con esta persona por varias semanas, claramente Nate fue el primero en conocerlo, y al ver llegar al pequeño feliz y contando cosas divertidas acerca del amigo, mas que amigo, de su mama, bueno los hizo respirar a todos aliviados…

Finalmente todos conocieron al "amigo" de Angie el dia del cumpleaños numero 6 de Nate, el 15 de octubre…Jonathan Clark es de tes negra y alto, y de ojos marron intenso…le gusta que lo llamen Jon, es cinco años mayor que Angie, y tiene dos hijos, mellizos Julianna y Marcus o July y Marky como les dice y que tienen tres años, lleva dos años divorciado de la madre de sus hijos, y aunque terminaron de mala manera su relación, se tratan de llevar bien por los pequeños, que son adorables en la opinión de todos…

A todos les agrado Jon, sobre todo a Santana y a Blaine, pues el sujeto tiene buen sentido del humor…y se nota que le gusta Angie por la forma en que la mira…pero claro esta que todos le advirtieron que si la lastima, no será lindo, a lo que Jon asintió solemnemente…

Decidieron por cierto celebrarle el cumpleaños a Nate, el dia sábado siguiente al del cumpleaños, en la casa de Shelby porque tiene mas espacio para que los niños compañeros de Nate, Beth y los hijos de Jon jueguen…

Y para cuando ya solo quedaban en la fiesta los amigos mas cercanos…

AAAHHH- grito Brittany de dolor

Que te pasa- le pregunto Santana asustada y mientras Brittany se toma la cara adolorida- Britt-

Estaba comiendo algo cuando grito- dijo Kurt

Ship- dijo Beth- Yo la vi- apunto a Britt

Beth no apuntes- la reprendió Shelby y miro a Brittany que se toma la cara adolorida- Es posible que sea un diente lo que le duele- añadió y Britt la miro y asintió- Que hacemos, es sábado y llevarla a un centro de urgencias tomara horas- dijo preocupada

Ma tiene razón- dijo Rachel mirando a Brittany preocupada y Shelby la mira sorprendida- Y dudo que soporte el dolor esperando- añadió

Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Santana mirando a Brittany preocupada, pero mas aliviada- Que podemos hacer- les pregunto a los demás y todos se miran

Mnn- y todos miraron a Jon- Tengo un amigo dentista, pero tendría que llamarlo para saber si puede verla, porque ha tenido algunos problemas personales y apenas y ha ido a su consultorio- añadió

Llamalo Jon, nada perdemos con intentar- le pidio Angie, mirando a Britt que cada vez tiene peor cara y Jon asintió y se fue a la cocina a hacer su llamada...

Ojala resulte- dijo Kurt y todos asienten

Britt- le hablo Santana y ella la mira- Aguanta de acuerdo- le pidió y Britt trata de asentir, pero se queja nuevamente de dolor y Santana la abraza

Debe ser bien serio lo que tiene para que se queje asi- dijo Blaine

Estoy de acuerdo- añadió Hiram- Ademas se ve que jamás le ha dolido nada seriamente- y todos lo miran confundidos- Cuando una persona experimenta dolor muchas veces es capaz de moderarlo, pero por lo que veo Brittany no es el caso-

Papi- lo llamo Rachel- Brittany es como un pequeño cachorrito que no sabe decirte que le duele y tu tienes que adivinarlo- añadió y Santana la mira sorprendida

Como sabes eso- le pregunto

Recuerdas cuando por culpa de uno de nuestros compañeros de danza se torcio la muñeca- le dijo Rachel y Santana asiente- Bueno no sabíamos que es lo que le dolia, y no decía nada, hasta que decidi empezar a tocarle distintas partes del cuerpo que podría haberse lastimado y al llegar a la muñeca se quejo- añadió- Creo que es porque se asusta al sentir dolor-

Si- dijo Santana- Yo también lo creo- añadió haciendo le cariño a Brittany que la mira, pero sigue con su mano en su mejilla

Jon- dijo Angie al verlo salir de la cocina y todos lo miran- Que dijo tu amigo-

Que debíamos ponerle hielo en la mejilla- respondió Jon dándole una bolsa de hielo a Santana la que hizo lo que Jon dijo- Y que nos vera en su consultorio en una hora- añadió

Gracias- le dijo Santana y Jon solo se encogió de hombros

Bien quien ira con ella- pregunto Kurt- Porque digo seria bueno que Jon vaya ya que es su amigo-

No tengo problema- dijo Jon- Pero necesito que vean a July y Marky- añadio y Rachel los mira a todos y mira a Brittany que esta mirando la ella y luego a Santana, a Shelby y Angie y Jon

San- empezó Rachel- Tu obviamente vienes- la que asiente- Angie- y ella también asiente- Ma tu también, Britt quiere que vayas- añadió y Shelby mira a Brittany sorprendida y le sonrie

De acuerdo- concedió Shelby

Bien- dijo Rachel- Yo también voy- añadió- El resto puede ayudar con los cuatro tormentos, sino les molesta-

Claro que no- dijo Becky con July en brazos y los demás asienten, Blaine tiene a Marky en brazos, y Nate esta junto a el, y Leroy tiene en brazos a una sonriente Beth

Bien, nos vamos entonces- pregunto Jon y todos los que van asienten, y decidieron ir en la camioneta de Jon, que es mas grande que los autos de los demás…

El consultorio del amigo de Jon esta en el centro de la ciudad, y es un sábado asi que esta bastante ajetreado el transito…pero lograron llegar sin problemas, y encontrar un estacionamiento…

Y al llegar al consultorio, Jon golpeo, y un chico de cómo 10 años abrió la puerta y le sonríe a Jon y los hizo pasar a todos

Como estas Zack- le pregunto Jon al chico, que tiene el cabello castaño claro y ojos azules y es de tes morena

Bien-

Mas tranquilo- y el chico asiente- Genial y Carl-

Arreglando todo el aparataje en su oficina- respondió el niño encogiéndose de hombros y Jon asiente

Senti la puerta- dijo otra voz y un hombre (inserte descripción de John Stamos aquí) apareció por la puerta- Vaya- dijo sorprendido mirando los a todos y reconociendo a Santana, Brittany y Rachel- Tiempo sin verlas chicas- añadió saludándolas

Las conoces- pregunto Jon confundido, al igual que Angie y Shelby

Si- respondió Carl- De ese tiempo- le dijo a Jon y este asiente

Bueno los años lo pusieron mejor- añadio Santana mirándolo de arriba a bajo

Y al parecer tu sigues siendo…- empezó Carl

Promiscua- lo ayudo Rachel y el asiente incomodo- No se preocupe eso lo sabe ella y lo reconoce- añadió- Y esta orgullosa de ello-

Si- dijo simplemente Santana

Sigo confundida- dijo Angie y Rachel la mira

Cierto, el Sr. Howell- empezó Rachel- Ellas son mi madre Shelby Corcoran- añadió señalando a Shelby la que lo saluda, y Rachel miro a Jon que asiente

Carl- Carl que miraba a Shelby miro a su amigo- Ella es Angela Smith la chica de la que te hable- añadió señalando a Angela

Angie- dijo Angie- Un gusto Sr. Howell- añadió dándole la mano

Carl solamente- dijo Carl- Para todos- añadió y volvió a mirar a Shelby, y Santana se dio cuenta

Wanky- dijo Santana y todos la miran, pero ella solo se encoge de hombros- Como sea va poder ayudar a Britt- le pregunto a Carl, el que mira a Brittany y le sonríe

Por supuesto- dijo Carl- Vamos a ver que sucede- y tomo a Brittany del brazo gentilmente y la hizo pasar a su oficina, y Santana entro con ella- El resto de ustedes pueden esperar aquí, Zack- llamo al niño que lo mira- Puedes poner el televisor ahora- y el niño asiente y Carl entro a su oficina cerrando la puerta tras de si, y los demás tomaron asiento

Asi que conocen a Carl- le pregunto Jon a Rachel la que asiente- Conociste a su esposa entonces-

Esposa- pregunto Shelby

Ex esposa- dijo Rachel y Shelby asiente- Y si, de hecho ma tu la conoces- añadió Rachel y Shelby la mira confundida- Emma Pillsburry- añadió

La consejera de tu escuela, que estaba enamorada de Will- pregunto Shelby sorprendida y Rachel asiente

De hecho esta enamorada de Schue y son pareja ahora- le contesto Rachel- Pero bueno Carl y Emma, como quiere que la llamemos ahora, se casaron cuando nosotros fuimos a las locales en nuestro penúltimo año de secundaria- les conto- Pero lo conocimos antes de ello, nos dio una charla de higiene bucal, y Britt, Artie y yo terminamos llendo a su consultorio- continuo- Despues quizo ayudarnos con Rocky Horror, cuando a Schue se le ocurrió presentar la obra, pero eso no resulto muy bien- añadió- Finalmente supimos que estaban teniendo problemas maritales y despues que mutuamente habían decidido separarse y divorciarse-

Asi es- corroboro Jon

Como lo conociste tu- le pregunto Angie a Jon

Su hermano era uno de mis mejores amigos y mi jefe- le contesto con un deje de tristeza

Jon, lo siento- le dijo Angie preocupada- No quería…-

Esta bien An- le dijo tranquilo Jon

Dijiste era- empezó Rachel- Paso algo- pregunto y Shelby también tiene cara de pregunta

El hermano de Carl y su esposa fallecieron en un accidente de auto hace un mes- les conto Jon triste

Mami y Papi están en el cielo con mis abuelitos- dijo alguien de pronto, y es el niño, Zack

Asi es- le aseguro Jon a Zack, y luego miro a las tres mujeres- Les dije que mi amigo tenia ciertos problemas, recuerdan- y las tres asintieron- Bueno esta peleando por mantener la custodia de Zack, contra los abuelos maternos del niño-

Puedes explicarte- le pidió Rachel

Bueno- empezó Jon- Los padres de Miranda, la mama de Zack, jamás estuvieron de acuerdo que su hija se casara con un hombre 10 años mayor que ella, Miranda tenia 18 años cuando conoció a Victor, el hermano de Carl, por lo que se alejaron de la vida de su hija- continuo- Carl es el único pariente que tiene Victor aquí en Nueva York, y los padres de Miranda también viven aquí, cuando fallecieron Miranda y Victor los de servicios sociales se llevaron a Zack, por lo que Carl tuvo que ir a sacarlo de donde lo tenían cuando se entero, y los padres de Miranda también aparecieron-

Y dejame adivinar- empezó Angie- Quieren quedarse con el niño- y Jon asiente, y Angie se cruzo de brazos molesta- Tipico no los quieren y despues por arte de magia los quieren de vuelta- añadió

Por eso Carl esta peleando por la custodia- siguió Jon- Lo ultimo que me dijo fue que se están turnando con los padres de Miranda, para despues preguntarle cosas a Zack- añadió

Tiene un buen abogado- le pregunto Rachel

Si, pero Carl no confía mucho en el- le conto Jon y Rachel asiente y se paro y se acerco a Zack

Hola- le dijo al niño que la mira- Tu eres Zack y yo soy Rachel- le dijo y el asiente, pero la mira raro- Estas bien- le pregunto

Si- le dijo el niño

Se que lo que preguntare te sonara tonto, pero- dijo- Extrañas a tus papas-

Si es tonto- le dijo Zack- Y si los extraño- añadió triste

Y como te sientes con lo que esta pasando- le pregunto y el la mira confundido- Vamos no eres tonto y sabes lo que estan haciendo tu tio y tus abuelos- añadió y el chico asintió- Y bien-

No me agrada- dijo Zack- Pero no puedo hacer nada- se encogió de hombros y Rachel miro a Jon

Cuanto lleva el arreglo- le pregunto

Dos semanas- le respondió Jon y Rachel asiente y miro a Zack

Con quien quieres quedarte al final- le pregunto al niño

Con el tio Carl- le respondió

Porque-

Mami no se llevaba bien con sus papas y ellos no me entienden- añadió el niño- Tengo 10, pero no soy estúpido-

Muy cierto- le dijo Rachel sonriéndole, y la puerta de la oficina de Carl se abrió y una feliz Brittany viene saliendo y Rachel le sonríe, y Carl y Santana salieron detrás de Brittany- Todo bien- les pregunto Rachel

Quedo como nueva- les dijo Carl y todos sonríen- Pero debes tener mas cuidado Brittany- le pidió Carl y la chica asiente

Lo prometo- le dijo Britt, por fin hablando y miro a Rachel- No vi a Britney Spears esta vez- añadió decepcionada

En otro momento de seguro la vez Britt- le aseguro Santana

No entiendo- dijo Angie

Despues te cuento- le dijo Rachel y ella asintió y ahora Rachel mira a Carl- Jon nos conto por lo que esta pasando con Zack- le dijo

Oh- musito Carl y miro a Jon, no muy contento y Rachel se dio cuenta

No se enoje con el- le pidió- Finalmente me las hubiera ingeniado para saberlo- añadió y el la mira confundido- Nos conto como es que se conocen y dijo era, y yo soy muy curiosa- añadió

Ya veo- le dijo Carl

Y me gustaría ayudarlo- siguió Rachel- Jon menciono que no confía en su abogado- y Carl asintió- Mi papa es abogado- le conto- Y estoy segura que querra ayudarlo-

Porque lo haría- le pregunto Carl confundido

Porque lo mas importante para mi papa es lo que el niño quiere- continuo Rachel- Y Zack quiere estar con usted- y Carl mira a Zack que asiente- Y si realmente tiene la intención de ser su custodio, tendrá el apoyo de mi papa- añadió y se fue al escritorio que esta en la sala donde están y saco un papelito y anoto algo y se lo dio a Carl- Le contare a mi papa su caso, pero de todas maneras llamelo- añadió

Gracias- le dijo Carl

No, a usted- le dijo feliz Rachel y el la mira confundido, pero Rachel mira a Brittany y el entiende y asiente y ahora Rachel mira a Shelby que esta mirando a Carl, y ahora entiende el comentario de Santana y miro a Carl, pero solo se encoge de hombros...

Bueno- dijo Shelby- Sera mejor volver con los demás antes de que encuentre mi casa destruida- añadió y todos se rien, menos Zack y Carl, y Shelby se da cuenta- Estabamos celebrando el cumpleaños del hijo de Angie cuando ocurrió lo de Brittany y su diente- añadió

Entiendo- le dijo sonriéndole

Y yo digo de nuevo- dijo Santana- Wanky- añadió y Brittany asiente

Deberia invitarla a salir- le dijo Brittany a Carl simplemente y el la mira confundido- A Shelby- añadió y Shelby se puso colorado y Carl también…tan notorio fui, se pregunta…mientras los demás se rien…

Bueno un gusto volver a verlo Carl- le dijo Rachel- Y conocerte Zack- y el chico asiente

El gusto fue mio- le dijo Carl

Adiosin- les dijo Brittany feliz mientras Santana también se despide, y toman a Rachel y salen de la oficina

Gracias por la ayuda- le dijo Angie

Fue un placer- le dijo Carl- Y me agrada poder por fin ponerle una cara a la mujer que tiene a Jon por las nubes- añadió y Jon y Angie se pusieron colorados

Vamonos- dijo Jon- Antes de que se le ocurra empezar a contarte historias vergonzosas- añadió

Oh, pero esas las quiero oir- dijo Angie divertida y Jon niega con la cabeza

En otra ocasión- le aseguro Carl y Angie asiente y se despide de Zack

Ya voy- le dijo Jon y ella asiente y salió de la oficina

Deberia llamar a Leroy- dijo Shelby una vez Angie salió y ambos hombres la miran- Es un buen abogado y como dijo Rachel querrá ayudarlo- añadio

Si es tan bueno- le dijo Carl- Entonces llamare a su esposo- añadió y ella niega con la cabeza

Soy la madre de Rachel, si- dijo Shelby- Pero Leroy es gay, y esta casado con Hiram, el otro papa de mi hija- añadió corrigiéndolo

Ya veo- sonrio Carl

Pero bueno, fue un placer conocerlo y otra vez gracias por acceder a ayudarnos- le dijo

No fue problema- le aseguro y ella asiente y se despidió de Zack

Adios- dijo Shelby y salió…y Jon golpeo a Carl en el hombro

Todos se dieron cuenta de que te gusto- le dijo Jon

No soy bueno disimulando- se encogió de hombros Carl- Y ella no esta nada mal-

Es cierto- concedió Jon- Shelby es una mujer muy guapa- añadió- Y como dijo Brittany invitala a salir- añadió- Pero bueno me voy- y Carl asiente y le da la mano-Nos vemos Zack-

Nos vemos tio Jon- le dijo el pequeño y Jon se fue y Zack mira a su tio- El tio Carl quiere novia- añadió cantando y Carl rola los ojos y el desordena el cabello con la mano- Ey- se quejo Zack

Apago y nos vamos- le dijo Carl y Zack asiente sonriendo…

Mientras en el auto, todas las chicas molestan a Shelby, la que solo esta callada y sin hacer ningún comentario…

Despues los chicos entraron en modo estudio, porque les faltaba poco para la llegada de los finales…Y Carl llamo a Leroy, quien ya sabia por Rachel la historia, y se decidió a ayudarlo, además Carl también llamo a Shelby y la invito a cenar y ambos congeniaron muy bien…asi que decidieron ver hacia donde los lleva la relación…

Por su parte Rachel acepto la invitación de uno de sus compañeros de estudio a salir, y se sintió atraída por el asi que decidió ver hacia donde la lleva la relación…

Para mediados de diciembre ya los chicos tenían terminado su semestre y Rachel al volver de su cuarta cita con Rick, el nombre de su compañero de estudio, les conto que ya son pareja…

De todos Rachel fue la única que se quedo para las fiestas en Nueva York, ya que Becky decidió ir a ver a su familia en Colorado y los demás volver a Lima y Dalton en el caso de Blaine…

(2014)

Despues de las vacaciones de invierno todos volvieron a Nueva York…y empezar un nuevo semestre y a finales de febrero…

Imbecil- dijo Rachel azotando la puerta del departamento, y Santana que esta sentada en la mesa del comedor con su computadora la mira

Otra vez te peleaste con Rick- le pregunto mientras Rachel pone su bolso en el perchero y su abrigo también

Si- respondió molesta

Por-

Porque es un maldito celoso- le dijo moviendo a la cocina- Estaba hablando con Diego en las afueras del teatro y el muy tarado me acuso de estarlo engañando-

Diego, el de la boletería- pregunto Santana y Rachel asiente- Bueno el es lindo-

Si- concedió Rachel- Pero también es gay- añadió frustrada- Y Rick lo sabe-

Pero-

Pero cree que yo lo puedo volver heterosexual- añadio frustrada- En serio, puedes creerlo el muy…AAGGG- exclamo y Santana se largo a reir- No es divertido San- la reprendió mientras se sirve un vaso de jugo

Si lo es- le dijo Santana riéndose- Pero, en serio Rach, termina con el sujeto- le aconsejo- Lo único que han hecho es pelear, desde que no apareció en su cita de San Valentin-

Estaba trabajando- le recordó Rachel

Si- concedió Santana- Pero desde entonces solo pelean-

Lo se- admitió Rachel- Ya veremos- añadió y se fue a su habitación y Santana niega con la cabeza y volvió a su computadora…realmente necesita encontrar una pasantía…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Se que es algo extraño la entrada de Carl, pero me di cuenta mientras escribo la historia de que Shelby no tenia pareja, y digamos que es tonto aquello porque la mujer es guapa... y de hecho me la imagino al lado de Carl, y se verian lindos :), Jon Stamos esta para comerselo ;)<p>

En fin comenten :)


	10. Chapter 10

Glee no me pertenece :(

Advertencia: este capitulo es algo extraño en algunas partes...porque los personajes hablan pero no se sabe quien dice que...

En fin disfrutenlo y comenten :)

* * *

><p>10<p>

EXTRAÑOS CONOCIDOS PARTE 2

(Un McDonalds en Ohio…15 de marzo 2014)

Gracias por dejarme verla- dijo alguien mirando a una pequeña niña

No hay problema- le contestaron- Despues de tanto tiempo ya era hora que la vieras- le añadieron sonriendo

Y por eso gracias- dijeron mirando a la persona y se puso serio- Hay algo que quiero pedirte- empezo

Que es- le pregunto nerviosa la otra persona

No te asustes, y dejame seguir- le pidieron y la persona asiente- Pedi mi transferencia a la NYU- y la persona asiente- Y me dijeron que era muy probable que me la dieran-

De acuerdo- concedieron- Pero que tengo que ver yo con eso- pregunto confundida la persona

Si me la dan significa que estare en Nueva York- le contestaron- Y quisiera pedirte que me des la oportunidad de ser parte de su vida, pero de una manera mas presente- le pidieron

Ya veo-

Lo único que quiero es que lo pienses- le aseguraron y la persona asiente

Lo pensare- le dijeron- Pero te propongo algo-

Ok- dijeron

Ahora que se conocieron se que ella querra hablar contigo- siguió la persona- Es muy curiosa como podras haberte dado cuenta- añadió y la otra persona asiente y mira a la pequeña sonriendo- Y me parecería bueno que hablaras con ella regularmente por teléfono, y según como vea sus reacciones y si tu trasferencia resulta, pues podría tomar una decisión favorable- y la otra persona la mira agradecido

Me encanta la idea- le respondieron- Gracias-

Deja de agradecerme- le pidieron seriamente- Si no me convence de que estar con ella o ser una figura para ella es lo que te importa no me agradeceras- añadieron

Lo se- le respondieron- Pero te demostrare que eso es lo que quiero, ser parte de su vida- añadió mirando a la pequeña otra vez- Aunque sea como un amigo- añadieron sonriendo…y la otra persona también sonríe…

(Nueva York…20 de marzo de 2014)

Como estuvo el viaje- dijo Rachel entrando a la casa de Shelby y abrazandola

Provechoso- le respondió Shelby

Reichi- apareció Beth y Rachel la abrazo

Te eche de menos princesa- le dijo Rachel y Beth le sonríe- Te divertiste con mami- le pregunto

Ship- le respondió Beth y se fueron juntas al sillón de la sala donde Beth empezó a contarle lo que vio y donde jugo…- Reichi- la llamo de pronto mientras ambas colorean y Rachel la mira- Sabias que tengo los ojos de mi papi- añadio Beth, y Rachel la mira sorprendida, y Shelby que estaba leyendo un libro en el otro sillón de la sala, ve la confusión en la cara de Rachel…

Beth- le hablo Shelby y la pequeña la mira- Terminaste de ordenar las cosas del pasillo de arriba- y la pequeña negó con la cabeza- Pues ve a hacerlo- le ordeno y Beth obedeció y se fue arriba…

Ma- empezó Rachel confundida- Porque Beth sabe que tiene los ojos de Noah- le pregunto- Y mas porque lo llama papi- pregunto y Shelby se sienta con ella en el sillón mas grande…

Antes de irnos de viaje- empezó Shelby- Me la encontré llorando cuando la fui a recoger a la guardería, unos niños le dijeron que no se parecia a mi y que por eso no era amada-

Que cruel- dijo Rachel molesta

Lo se- concedió Shelby- No sabia que decirle, y Carl pensó que seria buena idea explicarle las cosas- añadió- Asi que le conte que yo no la tuve en mi pansita, pero que no por eso no soy su mama, o que la amo menos- continuo- Y te use de ejemplo a ti y tus papas para que entendiera- y Rachel asiente- Y le conte que se parece a su madre, pero tiene los ojos de su padre- añadio

Ya veo- entendió Rachel- No le hablaste mal de Noah, cierto- le pregunto preocupada

No, cariño- le aseguro Shelby- Ni de Quinn tampoco- añadió- Pero despues de eso me dijo que ella tiene un papi, una madre y una mami o mama o ma en mi- añadió Shelby- Me impresiono lo rápido que entendió- añadio

Si- le dijo impresionada Rachel también- Pero es muy pequeña aun, no lo crees- añadió preocupada

Lo es- concedió Shelby- Pero es inteligente y se iba a dar cuenta igualmente que no se me parece- añadió y Rachel asiente

Bueno, finalmente eres tu la que decide- dijo Rachel y Shelby asiente- Pasando a otro tema, su cumpleaños cuando lo celebraremos- pregunto- Ya que te la llevaste contigo y no pudimos celebrarle- añadió cruzándose de brazos- Ademas dejame decirte que Kurt no esta nada contento- añadio

Me lo imagino- dijo riéndose Shelby- Pero decidi dejarlo para los inicios del verano, Beth quiere una piscina y se la dare de regalo, y quiere festejar con sus amigos asi que, la primera semana de julio será-

Bien- entendió Rachel

Y como vas con Rick- le pregunto Shelby curiosa

Terminamos- dijo simplemente Rachel

Porque- pregunto su mama sorprendida

Peleamos demasiado- le conto- Y estoy algo cansada de no sentir nada por mis parejas- añadió algo frustrada

A que te refieres- le pregunto confundida Shelby

A que no hay emoción, Daniel es mi amigo, pero no sentí ni pisca de amor por el, y por Rick ni amistad- le conto Rachel

Bueno ya aparecerá mister correcto- le dijo divertida Shelby

Ojala- dijo esperanzada Rachel y ahora miro a su mama- Pero quiero uno como el tuyo- le dijo y Shelby la miro confundida- Uno como Carl, ma- añadió rolando los ojos

Carl y yo solo somos amigos- le dijo Shelby simplemente

Si y yo soy muda- le dijo Rachel

RACHEL- exclamo Shelby sorprendida

Ma, formaliza con el de una vez, quieres- le pidió Rachel, que sabe que Carl y su mama son mas que amigos…porque la tensión sexual con eso dos hasta el animal mas pequeño te puede asegurar que existe…- Carl es un amor de persona, ya tiene su vida mas arreglada desde que Zack es su hijo adoptivo- y Shelby asiente- Y se que te quiere- añadió Rachel

Lo se- concedió Shelby- Solo quiero estar segura de lo que siento, antes de empezar a salir formalmente con el, y el lo sabe- añadio

Lo se- asintió Rachel- Pero no te tomes mucho tiempo, porque ya se te esta pasando el tren- añadió divertida

RACHEL- volvió a exclamar sorprendida Shelby y algo enojada

No te enojes- le pidió Rachel- Pero en serio no esperes tanto, Carl es guapo e inteligente, y cualquiera quisiera estar con el-

Lo se- le dijo Shelby- Y no me tomare tanto tiempo- añadió segura

Todo lo que pido- le dijo Rachel- Ahora me voy- dijo parandose

Tan pronto, no te quedas a cenar- le pregunto

Me encantaría- le dijo Rachel- Pero no puedo, tengo que hablar con Kurt acerca de un vestuario que necesito- le conto y Shelby asiente- Nos vemos ma- añadió y ambas se abrazaron

Ten cuidado- le dijo mientras Rachel va hacia la puerta y ella asiente, mientras Shelby se puso a recoger las cosas de Beth

MA- la llamo Rachel y Shelby la mira- En serio llama al bombon antes de que realmente se te pase el tren- añadió divertida

RACHEL- le grito Shelby, mientras la chica sale corriendo de la casa, y Shelby sonríe…aunque dos semanas despues ella y Carl oficializaron su relación…y todo lo que hizo Rachel al enterarse fue hacerle un guiño de aprobación, y Shelby solo se sonrojo…

(Finales de Mayo de 2014)

Una llamada telefónica se lleva a cabo…

En serio- preguntaron

Si- le respondieron- Te mereces esa oportunidad-

Gracias- le dijeron feliz- No te arrepentiras-

Lo se- le dijeron seguros- Pero estas seguro que esto es lo que quieres-

Mas que nada-

Bien, y cuando llegas-

La ultima semana de junio- dijeron- Mi transferencia esta lista, debo terminar el semestre y nos vamos-

Nos- preguntaron confundidos

Mi mejor amigo también va conmigo-

Me alegro- dijeron sinceramente- Entonces avísame cuando llegues y podras venir a verla-

Definitivamente lo hare- dijeron- Mas que nada quiero verla de nuevo-

Lo se y ella quiere verte a ti- le contaron

Genial, nos vemos entonces-

Nos vemos- y la llamada acabo…

(Ultima semana de Junio de 2014)

Gracias- dijo un chico al teléfono- Si estare ahí a primera hora- añadió y se despidió y corto, y se acerco a otro que esta parado al lado de una camioneta

Paso algo- pregunto el otro chico

Me lo dieron- dijo el chico del telefono

Genial-

Yeah- exclamo el chico del teléfono pasándose la mano por su cabello- Listo- le pregunto al otro

Naci listo- le respondieron, y ambos se subieron a la camioneta, y el chico del teléfono la hace partir…

Nueva York, aquí vamos- exclamo…

(Nueva York, departamento de Rachel y sus amigos)

SAN- grito Rachel entrando al departamento

Esta en su cuarto- le dijo Becky que esta sentada en el sillón grande leyendo un libro y Rachel asiente y se metió al cuarto de Santana, y se sento al lado de la chica que esta acostada

San- la movio Rachel, pero la latina ni se mueve- San- la movio de nuevo

Que quieres enana- le pregunto molesta Santana

Adivina- le dijo feliz Rachel y Santana rola los ojos

Tengo cara de tener ganas de adivinar tus idioteces- pregunto molesta- Dejame sola- añadió y le dio la espalda a su amiga…

Y Rachel entiende que no esta molesta con ella, sino que con el lugar que le había ofrecido la pasantía, se echaron para atrás, por recortes o no se que otra estupidez…

Bueno, no te dire entonces lo que me conto mi papa- le dijo Rachel, pero Santana ni se inmuta- Sip, definitivamente no te dire que hay dos pasantías vacantes en la firma de abogados donde trabaja- añadió Rachel parándose

QUE- reacciono Santana y Rachel salió de la habitación con una sonrisa en el rostro- VUELVE AQUÍ BERRY- y se paro y siguió a Rachel…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Que les parecio?<p>

En el siguiente: Ojos color ambar...y no son los de Beth ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Glee no me pertenece :(...

El mas esperado de todos los personajes de esta saga hace aparicion...bueno si no lo es para ustedes, para mi si, EL es una de mis grandes inspiraciones para escribir...pero bueno...disfrutenlo :)

* * *

><p>11<p>

SORPRESIVO ENCUENTRO DOLOROSO

Finalmente Rachel le conto a Santana de las vacantes para las pasantías, y Santana llamo a Leroy para enterarse de todo, y se presento a primera hora al dia siguiente en la firma y la aceptaron de inmediato…

Finalmente llego el verano, pero esta vez ninguno de los chicos se fue de Nueva York, pues ahora todos tienen trabajos en la ciudad, Brittany, Rachel y Becky siguen con sus mismos trabajos, Santana con su pasantía, Blaine con turnos en el hospital y de mesero en un restaurante, donde no le ponen problemas de horarios y Kurt consiguió una pasantía en una revista como ayudante de una de las escritoras de la sección de modas, además de su columna en la revista en Lima que manda por correo todas las semanas…

Pero todos hicieron un cupo para festejar el cumpleaños de Beth…el dia antes Rachel decidió caerle de visita a Shelby y a su hermanita…

Rachel- le dijo sorprendida al verla Shelby- Que haces aquí-

No puedo venir a verte- le pregunto dolida

Claro que si puedes- le dijo cuando ya Rachel estaba adentro- Pero usualmente me avisas- y vio su bolso- Y ese bolso- pregunto

Esperaba poder quedarme y ayudar a Beth a arreglarse mañana para su fiesta- le conto- Esta bien- le pregunto y Shelby le sonríe

Por supuesto- le dijo- Ve a dejarlo al cuarto de invitados, y Beth esta en su habitación- y Rachel asiente y subió al segundo piso…y Shelby se ve preocupada…

Al volver a la planta baja, Rachel volvió con Beth, y ambas se pusieron a jugar con unas tasitas de Beth, y Shelby las mira sonriendo…

Rachel- la llamo y la chica la mira- Si tocan deja entrar a la persona- añadió nerviosa

Esperas a alguien- le pregunto Rachel confundida

Algo asi- fue todo lo que añadió Shelby y se fue a la cocina y Rachel la miro confundida, pero Beth pronto atrajo su atención y ambas siguieron jugando…unos minutos despues el timbre sono, y Rachel se apresuro a abrir la puerta…y al abrir se vio frente a unos ojos color ambar…

Noah- dijo sorprendida

Rachel- le dijo Puck sorprendido de verla

Que haces aquí- preguntaron al mismo tiempo

Esta es la casa de mi mama- le dijo Rachel- Shelby- añadió

Lo se- le respondió Puck y Rachel esta sorprendida- Puedo pasar- y Rachel asiente

No entiendo, como es que sabes que esta es la casa de mi mama- le pregunto cerrando la puerta

Bueno…-

PAPI- gritaron interrumpiéndolo y Beth llego corriendo, y Rachel tiene los ojos muy abiertos, mientras Puck toma en brazos a Beth, la que le da un sonoro beso en la mejilla- Mami me dijo que vendrías, pero no dijo cuando- añadió la pequeña y miro a su hermana- Reichi el es mi papi- se lo presento

Lo se- dijo apenas audible Rachel y Beth la mira confundida

Beth- llamo de pronto Shelby y todos la miran- Porque no le enseñas la casa a tu papi- sugirió y la niña asiente y le dice a Puck que la lleve arriba- Rachel, ven conmigo- y Rachel asiente y sigue a Shelby a la cocina…

Como es posible que Noah este aquí- pregunto Rachel despues de recuperar el habla, y rompiendo el silencio entre las dos mujeres...

Bueno- empezó titubeante Shelby

Bueno que- exigió Rachel

Estoy en contacto con el desde finales de tu tercer año en la secundaria- le conto

QUE, pero como…-

Jessie- dijo simplemente Shelby- Puck quería contactarme, y hablo con Jessie antes de que este se fuera, y como le había dejado mis contactos, Jessie me llamo y lo autorice a dárselos-

De acuerdo- entendió Rachel- Ahi mas-

Bueno- siguió Shelby- En un principio no estaba segura de que seria buena idea dejarlo tener información de Beth, pero luego de pensar como me sentí yo cuando te di, me hizo aceptar, y desde entonces hemos estado en contacto, solo dándole información de Beth-

Bueno, me alegra- dijo sincera Rachel- Pero Beth lo llamo "papi", eso…-

El dia del cumpleaños de Beth los deje que se vieran- le conto Shelby y Rachel esta sorprendida

Tu viaje era para que…- y Shelby asiente- De acuerdo, pero porque no me contaste- pregunto confundida

Cuando aun estábamos solo en contacto telefónico un dia te menciono sin querer, y yo le pedi que me dijiera de ti- le confeso Shelby- Entonces empeze a saber de ti, sin que tu lo supieras, fue por el que supe que estabas en el teatro-

QUE- exclamo molesta Rachel

Rachel, se que no fue la correcta forma de saber de ti, pero no sabia como acercarme a ti- le dijo Shelby

Que te parece una llamada telefónica, una visita- le dijo molesta Rachel- O decirle a Puck que querías hablar conmigo- le sugirió- Rayos, no puedo creer que ambos fueran detrás de mis espaldas- añadió furiosa

Rachel…-

NO- le grito y Shelby sabe que lo que viene no es bueno- Otra vez Shelby, maldición-

Shelby, Rachel tu ya no me llamas asi- le dijo Shelby…desde que Rachel empezó a decirle "Ma" no ha dejado de hacerlo, y Shelby ni quizo mencionárselo por miedo a que dejara de hacerlo…

Pues me lastimaste Shelby- le dijo molesta- Sabes cuanto me costo aceptar que no me querías, para que despues aparecieras de nuevo me pidieras una nueva oportunidad dártela, aceptar que quieres estar en mi vida y ahora esto- le dijo- Cuantas estocadas piensas seguir dándole a mi corazón ah?- le pregunto

Cariño jamás ha sido mi intención lastimarte- le aseguro Shelby

Y PORQUE DEMONIOS NO ME LO DIJISTE-

Porque sabia que te molestarías- le dijo Shelby- Y no quería que enojaras conmigo-

Pues bien, eso te salió perfecto- le dijo sarcástica Rachel

Lo siento- le dijo Shelby

Lo se- le dijo Rachel- Pero eso no signifique que no siga molesta- y con eso salió de la cocina, y Beth y Puck están en la sala y al verla Beth la llama- Beth no tengo ganas de seguir jugando ahora, bien- y la pequeña asiente- Puedes avisarme cuando la comida este lista- le pidió y la niña asiente feliz y Rachel miro a Puck, el que la mira

Rach…- pero ella solo se fue…y al llegar al cuarto de invitados solto las lagrimas que estaba aguantando…

Una hora despues Beth subió a decirle lo de la comida, y los cuatro comieron juntos, y gracias a Beth la conversación se desarrollo en la mesa…

Nos vemos mañana Papi- le dijo Beth a Puck el que la abraza

Portate bien con tu mami, si y nos veremos mañana- le aseguro el a la pequeña y ella asiente

Beth a ordenar- la mando Shelby y ella asiente- Rachel, puedes acompañar a Noah a su auto- le pidió y Rachel asiente- Nos vemos mañana-

Aquí estare- le respondió Puck que salió con Rachel afuera…pero la que no le dice nada…y Puck sabe que estar con una muda Rachel no es buena señal…

Me alegra volver a verte- le dijo rompiendo el silencio mientras caminan

Cuanto tiempo te quedaras- le pregunto Rachel

Indefinido- le aseguro- Tengo trabajo aquí, y me trasferi a la NYU- le conto

Me alegra y felicidades- le dijo Rachel feliz por el…

Gracias- le dijo Puck y llegaron al auto de el, y el la mira- Rach, sobre Shelby-

No- lo interrumpió Rachel

Rach…-

Me alegra- lo interrumpió de nuevo- Mucho que tengas una relación con Beth- le dijo mirándolo- Pero no me alegra para nada que me hayas ocultado que hablabas de mi con Shelby- añadió molesta

Tengo mis razones, Rach, si me dejas…-

No- lo volvió a interrumpir- Conduce con cuidado- le dijo y se dio la vuelta y volvió a la casa, y Puck la mira entrar y apreta los nudillos…pero al final se subió a su auto y se fue…

Mientras Rachel adentro de la casa, tiene apoyada su frente en la puerta principal…

Rachel- le hablo Shelby

Buenos noches- le dijo y subió corriendo las escaleras y Shelby la mira triste…

(En otro lado…30 minutos despues)

Una puerta se abre y unas llaves son dejadas en una mesa…

Como te fue- pregunto no otro que Sam Evans que esta sentado en un sillón frente al televisor

Mas o menos- respondió Noah Puckerman y se fue a la cocina y saco una botella de cerveza

Shelby se echo para atrás- le pregunto a su amigo y Puck que vuelve se sienta con el y niega con la cabeza- Entonces-

Rachel- dijo Puck tomando un buen trago de su cerveza

Que hay con Rachel- pregunto Sam confundido

Estaba en la casa de Shelby- y Sam abre "O" la boca- Y Shelby le dijo de una todo y esta molesta-

Sabias que lo estaría- le recordó Sam y Puck toma otro sorbo de su cerveza y asiente- Entonces, solo explicale-

Lo se- dijo Puck- Pero algo me dice que no será nada fácil-

Bueno es igual de terca que tu, asi que-

Es mas que eso- dijo Puck cortandolo- Shelby es como una bomba para ella, un error y estalla una marañada de emociones negativas- añadió- Mis planes se fueron A LA MISMISIMA MIERDA- dijo molesto y tiro la botella de cerveza, y se quebró en pedacitos, lo que asusto a Sam, pero Puck solo se fue a su cuarto…

Rayos- fue todo lo que dijo y penso Sam- OYE YO NO VOY A LIMPIAR ESO- le grito a su amigo…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Y que les parecio...en serio lo siento...pero Rachel esta dolida...lo que siente se explicara en su momento...<p>

En el siguiente Sam y Puck se reencuentran con todos los demas :)


	12. Chapter 12

Realmente no se si les gusta esta historia o no, pues los comentarios no han aumentado...lo que me tiene algo triste...pero subire capitulos igualmente, y veremos que pasa...

De antemano me disculpo con los fanaticos de Puckelberry por los siguientes capitulos, respecto a la actitud de Rachel...y ademas se enteraran que estudian Sam y Puck...

Glee no me pertenece :(, pero Angie, Nate, Becky, Jon, Zack, Marky, July, y Marcia son mios...

* * *

><p>12<p>

CUMPLEAÑOS DE DRAMA Y ENCUENTRO

(Dia de la fiesta de cumpleaños)

Rachel no le habla a Shelby, a menos que Beth este con ellas…por eso Shelby se alegro que empezara a llegar gente, los amigos de Rachel llegaron primero, y despues los demás invitados…

Adelante- le dijo Shelby a Puck y a Sam que viene con el

Este es Sam Evans- se lo presento a Shelby- Estudio con Rachel y con los demás también en Mckenley-

Un placer- le dio la mano Shelby el que le devuelve el sentimiento- Puedes dejar el paquete en esa mesa- le indico Shelby a Sam, en una mesa en la sala y Sam va…

Y Rachel- le pregunto Puck a Shelby y ella lo mira triste

Aun no me habla, no quiere escucharme- le dijo y el entiende

Voy a tratar de hablar con ella de nuevo- y Shelby asiente

Esta en la cocina, los demás están atrás en el patio- añadió y Puck asiente y Sam sigue a Shelby, y fueron por el lado de la oficina de Shelby hacia atrás…

Puck se fue a la cocina, y entro por una de las puertas, mientras que por la otra salió hacia la sala otra persona, que Puck no vio…

Rach- le hablo y ella lo mira unos segundos, pero vuelve rápidamente a lo suyo

Buenas tardes Noah- le dijo sin mirarlo

No seas asi Rach- le pidió- Podemos hablar-

De que- dijo como si nada Rachel

Tu sabes de que- le recordó acercándosele- Shelby me dijo que no le hablas- y se paro a su lado, mientras ella pone comida en un pote

Bueno me lastimo no- dijo encogiéndose de hombros Rachel- Y tu también- añadio

Rach…-

Sabes que pienso- lo interrumpió- Que de alguna manera me usaste para acercarte a Beth-

No lo hice- le aseguro Puck- Cuando empece hablar de ti con Shelby, jamás lo hice pensando asi-

Pero de todas maneras no confiaste en mi como para decirme que hablabas con mi madre de MI- le dijo molesta mirandolo

Rach, yo mas que nadie entiende como te has sentido respecto a Shelby- le dijo el- Y si te hubiera nombrado a Shelby te hubieras puesto a la defensiva- añadio

Puede que tengas razón- concedió Rachel- Lo que no quita que tiraste la confianza que tenia por ti al demonio- le dijo mas molesta

Rach…-

No, Noah, te confie cosas de mi, sabes cosas de mi, y tu le contaste cosas a Shelby- le recordo

Nada que me confiaras y que fuera importante, lo juro- le aseguro

No se si creerte- le dijo sin mirarlo

Rach, no seas asi- le pidió el tocándole el hombro pero ella se alejo de el y lo miro con rabia…

ASI COMO PUCK- y Puck sabe que esto no terminara bien para el…lo sabe…- EMPEZASTE HABLAR CON ELLA ANTES DE QUE TE VOLVIERAS UNO DE MIS MEJORES AMIGOS, ME HACE PENSAR QUE QUIZAS TE VOLVISTE MI AMIGO PARA INTERCAMBIAR INFORMACION DE MI POR INFORMACION DE BETH-

Rach, te juro que no-

No se si creerte- le dijo- Me lastimaste Puck- solto con rabia- Mas que cuando me tirabas granizados-

Yo…- trato de decir

Disfruta la fiesta – le dijo y con eso Rachel salió de la cocina por la puerta trasera…y el la mira

Mierda- dijo entre dientes golpeando el mueble de la cocina con el puño

No debe ser bueno lo que paso- dijo alguien en la cocina y al ver es una mujer- Bueno golpeaste el mueble y dijiste mierda no, y Rachel no esta asi que asumo que salió molesta y sin escucharte- y Puck asiente, pero confundido- Y por lo mismo tu debes ser Noah Puckerman o mejor conocido como Puck- siguió la mujer

Tienes razón en que Rachel esta molesta y si lo soy- admitió- Quien eres- le pregunto

Angela Smith- le dijo- Pero como tu prefiero mi apodo… Angie- y Puck asiente, Rachel le había contado sobre ella…- Puck- siguió Angie- Se que no me incumbe, pero quiero saber si lo que piensa Rachel de que la usaste para intercambiar información por Beth es cierto o no- pregunto

No lo es- le aseguro Puck y ella lo mira atentamente- Que- le pregunto

Te creo- admitió Angie

En serio, porque ella no me quiere creer- le dijo

Eso es porque el enojo de Rachel no le deja ver que en tus ojos no hay maldad alguna- le dijo Angie y Puck asiente- Ahora un consejo gratuito, dale tiempo- añadio seria- Debes saber, tu mejor que nadie cuanto le cuesta hacer amigos a Rachel- y el asiente- Y que cuando los tiene los valora y confía en ellos con su corazón completo, por eso ahora se siente lastimada y defraudada, mas porque el tema de Shelby para ella es sensible-

Lo se- asiente Puck

Entonces- empezó Angie- Tiempo- añadió y Puck asiente

Gracias- murmuro

De nada- le sonrio Angie- Ahora vamos con los demás, que de seguro Beth querra ver a su Papi y presumirlo- añadió y el asiente y siguió a Angie hacia la sala para ir por el lado de la oficina de Beth hacia el patio…

(Minutos antes de la conversación entre Puck y Rachel)

Bonita casa- dijo Sam siguiendo a Shelby, la que le agradece y ambos llegaron al patio donde están los invitados conversando en distintos lados, y los pequeños están en la piscina de Beth,

Son 8 niños en total, 5 amigos de Beth de la guardería, Nate, Zack que les tira agua con pistolas, y por supuesto la cumpleañera…además en la piscina están con los niños Brittany y Becky en sus trajes de baño…Blaine y Carl también tienen puesto el de ellos, pero están afuera de la pisicina…

Mientras que Kurt y Santana están sentados en una mesa de camping, riéndose de buena gana y los papas de Rachel están con ellos…

Britt fue la primera en ver a Sam llegar con Shelby…

SAMMY- grito emocionada al verlo y el le sonríe y todos lo miran, y el levanto su mano para moverla en señal de saludo, pero Brittany toda mojada salió de la piscina y se fue a abrazarlo

Hola Britt- le dijo el devolviéndole el abrazo y Britt se dio cuenta de que lo mojo un poco y se va a disculpar- Esta bien- le aseguro Sam y ella le sonríe

Boca grande- lo saludo Santana y el rola los ojos, mientras Kurt lo abraza también, y despues el se acerco a Blaine y le dio la mano…y Sam miro raro a Carl

Me parece familiar- le dijo Sam al Carl despues de saludarlo

Eso es porque era el esposo de ojos de venado- le dijo Santana y Sam la mira confundido- Pisburry- añadió y Sam abre la boca "O"- Cierra la boca o nos vas a tragar Evans- le dijo divertida Santana y el la mira negando con la cabeza

Un placer volver a verlo- le dijo Sam a Carl

Ahora es el novio de Shelby- le conto Kurt y Sam abre la boca de nuevo, pero la cierra rápido antes de que Santana le diga algo…despues saludo a los papas de Rachel, a los que ya había tenido la posibilidad de conocer antes…

Shelby le dio un vaso de bebida y el empezó a conversar con sus amigos…y Kurt le estaba contando algo cuando, Becky apareció y se metió un pan en la boca le hizo hola con la mano a Sam y se devolvió a la piscina…

Quien es ella- pregunto Sam

Rebecca Anderson- le conto Santana- O Becky-

Anderson- repetio Sam

Es la prima de Blaine- le dijo Kurt sonriéndole a su media naranja que le guiño el ojo y se puso a Nate en el hombro y lo metió en el agua…mientras el niño se queja…

O- dijo Sam- Es la chica de las fotos en facebook verdad- y los demás asienten y el mira a Becky, que según el es linda…y como fue tan menso de no saludarla cuando llego…

(Despues de su conversación con Puck)

Rachel salió de la cocina por la puerta trasera que da un lado del patio…y quiere llorar otra vez, pero tomo aire y recupero lentamente la compostura y se fue con el plato que tiene hacia la fiesta, y al llegar vio una cabellera rubia que le parece familiar…y puso el plato en la mesa…los demás le dan la espalda…

Sam- pregunto tentativamente Rachel, y el aludido al escuchar su nombre se dio vuelta y al verla le sonríe

Hola Rach- le dijo Sam parándose y ella se le acerco y ambos se abrazaron

Me alegra verte- le dijo Rachel al separarse de el, y le sonríe y Sam también a ella- Pero que haces aquí-

Bueno, Puck no es el único que se transfirió a la NYU- le conto bajito y Rachel abre los ojos sorprendida y sonriendo y lo abrazo de nuevo y despues se levanto en puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla…

Felicidades- le murmuro al oído y Sam sonrie

PAPI- grito Beth al ver a Puck que apareció con Angie por el lado de la oficina de Shelby…y Sam al verlo, Puck tiene cara de querer matarlo, asi que Sam negó con la cabeza y levanto las manos en tono de rendición, pero sin que Rachel se diera cuenta…mientras que Angie sonríe en entendimiento por las acciones de ambos chicos…

Puck finalmente se acerco a Beth, la que esta en la piscina y le sonríe…

Hola princesa- le dijo el en cuclillas frente a la piscina, mientras todos los miran y ella le sonríe feliz- Te estas divirtiendo- y ella asiente- Me alegra, ahora ve con tus amigos, mientras yo saludo al resto, esta bien- y ella vuelve asentir y se devolvió a seguir jugando…

Mientras Puck saludo al resto, y también se sorprendió al ver a Carl, pero no le dio mucha importancia…despues también conoció a Nate y a Zack, y a Becky…

Entonces como ha estado Puckzilla- le pregunto Santana mientras todos los demás tienen sus conversaciones

Bien- le respondió Puck simplemente

Asi que "papi"- le dijo Santana y el la mira- Rachel nos dijo todo, para que no nos sorprendiera tanto el verte aquí- y el asiente y miro hacia donde esta el resto- Te arreglaste con ella- le pregunto finalmente

No- respondió Puck- Ni cerca de arreglarlas- añadió mirándose las manos

Vaya, Puckerman triste es odioso- añadió Santana y el la mira confundido- Vamos me lo vas a negar- y el niega con la cabeza- Eso es algo-

Estoy perdiendo a una de mis mejores amigas San, es lógico que me afecte- le dijo el y ella asiente- Lo peor es que ni siquiera puedo darme a explicar-

Entonces Angie tiene razón- dijo Santana y Puck la mira confundido- Si traicionas la confianza de Berry cuesta volver a recuperarla- y Puck asiente- Pero creo que ahora Berry necesita mas que nada tiempo, porque cada vez que te mira hay dolor en sus ojos, mas que otra emoción-

Angela me dijo lo mismo- le conto Puck- Pero ambos sabemos que paciente no soy-

Mierda- dijo divertida Santana y Puck frunce el seño- Que perdiste el sentido del humor- le pregunto y el solo se encoge de hombros y mira al resto- Lo tienes mal, Puckerman-

Cierra el pico Satan- le dijo el simplemente y se levanto y fue a ver a Beth

Si, definitivamente le pego fuerte- dijo para si Santana mirando a Puck…y Sam se acerco a Santana- Entonces boca grande cuando tiempo tu y Puckzilla se quedan- le pregunto

Sin fecha de expiración- le contesto Sam

De que hablas- le pregunto sorprendida

Puck y yo nos transferimos a la NYU- le conto Sam tomando un sorbo de la bebida que acaba de servirse y Santana lo mira mas sorprendida y el se sento con ella- Empezamos los tramites en abril y ya para inicios de junio nos la aprobaron, vinimos por un fin de semana a ver los departamentos que, ahora se, Shelby nos busco y encontramos uno de dos habitaciones bastante barato para arrendar, y llegamos el lunes de esta semana-

Y porque mierda ninguno había dicho nada- le pregunto molesta

Porque no sabíamos si resultaría- le conto encogiéndose de hombros

Santana es una excelente trabajadora- escucharon decir a Leroy- Me alegra haberla recomendado para el puesto-

Pero no lleva trabajando tanto- dijo Kurt

Es posible, pero ya la primera semana de trabajo en la firma vez si son capaces los aspirantes o solo van a ser un dolor en el trasero- añadió Leroy

Firma- pregunto Sam y Kurt y Leroy lo miran- Lo siento no fue mi intención inmiscuirme en su conversación-

No hay problema Sam- le aseguro Leroy- Y si Firma, Santana- miro a la chica que le sonríe- Se adjudico una de las pasantías que la firma de abogados con la cual trabajo ofreció- añadió y Sam esta sorprendido- Y es una pena que ninguno de los otros candidatos que han llegado hayan durado mas de una semana-

Porque es eso- pregunto Kurt intrigado

Como dije Kurt en la primera semana sabes si son aptos y toleraran la presión- le conto Leroy- Santana ha sido la única que no ha decepcionado- añadió feliz y la chica para sorpresa de Kurt y Sam esta ruborizada

Entonces aun hay una vacante para adjudicarse la segunda pasantía, que ofrecen- pregunto Sam interesado y Leroy asiente- Son los papeles regulares que exige toda pasantía o algo mas- y todos lo miran curiosos

Los regulares si- le contesto Leroy- Y una prueba psicológica- añadió y Sam lo mira confundido- Necesitas ser fuerte emocionalmente para ver ciertos casos y que no te afecten a ti-

Ya veo- añadió Sam pensando algo y miro a los demás- Conocen algún psicólogo- les pregunto y ahora si que están mas curiosos

Evans que te traes con todas las preguntas- le pregunto Santana y el le sonríe

No sabes lo que estudio, San- le pregunto y ella niega la cabeza- Lo mismo que tu-

Estas de broma- le dijo incrédula y el niega con la cabeza- Pero y tu dislexia-

Rach me ayudo a buscar un método de estudio que me sirviera en nuestro ultimo año y no he tenido ningún problema- le conto- Era uno de los mejores de mi clase en la facultad de leyes de la OSU, por eso no me costo que la NYU me aceptara-

Vaya- le dijo sorprendida y Kurt también lo esta

Y me dijeron que necesito una pasantía- y Santana asiente- Asi que la información me viene como anillo al dedo- añadió mirando a Leroy el que lo mira asintiendo- Entonces conocen un psicólogo-

A decir verdad si- le dijo Leroy y Sam lo mira esperando que continue- Hiram- añadió

En serio- dijo Sam sorprendido y los otros tres asienten- Genial- añadió y se fue a buscar a Hiram para hacer una cita con el…y despues de que Hiram se riera un poco con el chico le dijo que no tenia problema en su amigo le hiciera una evaluación, porque el al conocerlo no puede y Sam entendió…despues volvió a hablar con Leroy el que le hizo ciertas preguntas y le repetio lo de la semana de prueba…

Pero si paso esa semana estoy dentro- pregunto finalmente Sam y Leroy asiente- Genial…OYE PUCK- y al aludido lo mira- Parece que no voy a tener que ser tu esclava personal despues de todo- y todos los miran confundidos

Asi y Porque- le pregunto Puck

Hay una pasantía pagada en la firma del papa de Rachel- le dijo Sam- Y me la voy a quedar- añadió seguro

Genial- le dijo Puck

Porque ibas a ser el esclavo personal de Puck- le pregunto Blaine curioso

Porque es el único de los dos que tiene trabajo- contesto Sam y Blaine mira a Puck

Ehmm- empezó Puck pasando su mano por su pelo- Mande mi curriculum a una constructora, y me llamaron hace una semana y empiezo el lunes a trabajar ahí-

Felicidades- le dijo sincero Blaine- Estas estudiando arquitectura, verdad- añadió y Puck asiente…

Despues de eso todos terminaron de disfrutar de la fiesta de cumpleaños…Rachel siguió ignorando a Shelby y a Puck, salvo que Beth estuviera cerca…

Finalmente la fiesta acabo y cada uno de los invitados empezó a irse…

Angie, porque Jon no vino- le pregunto Brittany volviendo a la sala ya bañada y vestida

Marky y July están enfermos y Marcia tenia una reunión impostergable- le conto

Marcia es la ex - pregunto Santana y Angie asiente- Como es-

Fisicamente- pregunto Angie y Santana niega- Su personalidad- y la latina asiente- Es algo seria, con poco sentido del humor, pero que apenas ve a los mellizos es como si se iluminara-

Amor de madre- dijo Shelby y Angie asiente

Es agradable- continuo Angie- Cuando la conoci fue extraño, lo que es entendible, pero no fue tortuoso ni nada, además las dos somos madres asi que es mas fácil entendernos-

Es comprensible- dijo Rachel- Pero hablaste con ella a solas- y Angie asiente

Jon nos dejo solas unos momentos, cuando llevo a Marky y Nate al baño- continuo Angie- July estaba jugando asi que pudimos hablar, y esta arrepentida de lo que le hizo a Jon y entiende porque Jon le pidió el divorcio, porque ella hubiera echo lo mismo-

Lo engaño, verdad- pregunto Becky que volvió con Brittany

Si- contesto simplemente Angie

Bueno se que Beth extraño a los tornis- le dijo Rachel y todos la miran confundidos- Por torbellinos, por separado Marky y July son muy tranquillos, pero juntos son dos torbellinos- y todos asienten

Beth les dice los "tornis"- pregunto Shelby

Fue idea de ambas- le respondió Rachel sin mirarla- Voy por mi bolso y vuelvo- les dijo y salió de la sala…

Realmente me odia- dijo Shelby sentándose y Carl le pone una mano sobre el hombro

No te odia, Shelby- le aseguro Leroy- Pero esta dolida, y su única forma de reaccionar ahora contigo es ignorarte-

Puedo asegurarte que con nosotros es igual cuando se enoja- le dijo Hiram

No, es distinto- dijo Puck y todos lo miran- Es mas que solo ignorar y lo saben-

Si, pero no es odio- le aseguro Angie- Creanme si los odiara no les hablaría nada-

Sabemos que a nuestra niña le ha costado dejarte entrar- dijo Hiram mirando a Shelby- Estas adentro Shelby, ahora si, se siente traicionada, es normal, yo también me sentiría asi si estuviera en el lugar de Rachel, dale tiempo de que se calme, y ella misma te buscara-

Estas seguro- pregunto Shelby y Hiram asiente- De acuerdo-

Lo mismo va para ti Noah- dijo Leroy y el asiente…despues Rachel volvió y todos empezaron a despedirse…

Hasta que solo Carl, Zack, Shelby, Beth, Sam y Puck quedaron…Puck decidió ayudar a acostar a Beth, por lo que el y Sam se quedaron un poco mas…

Mientras Puck ayuda a Shelby, Sam esta abajo con Carl y Zack conversando de football…

Una vez acostada Beth, ambos adultos salieron de la habitación…

Noah- lo llamo Shelby, mientras el camina hacia la escalera y se detuvo y la mira- Lo lamento-

Por-

Se que es mi culpa que Rachel este molesta contigo-

En parte es cierto, en parte, no- contesto el y ella lo mira confundida- No te preocupes por mi y Rachel, solo preocupate por ti y ella, de acuerdo- y ella asiente y despues de despedirse el y Sam se fueron…

Vas a estar bien- le pregunto Carl a su novia

Si- respondió Shelby con una leve sonrisa- Soy decepcionante, no-

No- le dijo Carl- Eres humana, cometes errores, y se que tu hija lo sabe, solo que le duele darse cuenta que eres humana- y Shelby lo mira confundida- Shel si te has equivocado y Rachel ha sentido que cada dia le has dado una bofetada con tus acciones, pero al empezar a verte como su mama y tu al actuar como una, ese daño causado empezó a repararse, y te estas convirtiendo en la mama que ella siempre quizo-

Ya veo- dijo Shelby simplemente- Solo espero tener la paciencia suficiente como para soportar el que este alejada de mi otra vez, porque perdi tanto tiempo Carl, 19 años, pudiendo haber solo perdido 16, y tuve que ir y arruinarlo todo-

Lo se- le dijo Carl- Pero la amas y ese amor te ayudara a ser paciente- añadió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios- Zack nos vamos- y el chico tomo su abrigo

Nos vemos Zack- le dio un beso Shelby en la mejilla y despues le dio otro beso a Carl y ambos se fueron…- Paciencia, tan importante y simple palabra, pero significado es tan duro cuando amas- y se fue a dormir…

(Departamento de Rachel y sus amigos)

Rachel esta en su cuarto mirando el techo…

Rach- dijo Kurt asomando su cabeza por la puerta- Puedo pasar- y Rachel palmoteo su cama y Kurt entro y se sento…- Buscando respuestas en el techo-

Algo asi- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros

Recuerdas que es lo que te dije la ultima vez que hablamos de Shelby- y Rachel asiente- Hay algo que quiero agregar- añadió Kurt y Rachel lo mira- No dejes pasar el tiempo solo porque eres demasiado testaruda como para darte cuenta de que tienes otra oportunidad de tener a la mujer que te dio la vida en TU VIDA, yo daría lo que fuera porque mi madre estuviera conmigo-

Kurt- se sento Rachel al ver lagrimas en los ojos de su amigo

Las madres, sean como sean son madres- siguió Kurt- Y si, Shelby te lastimo, y lo entiendo, Rach, creeme, y si fuera otra persona quien te apuñalo por la espalda, te diría si mandala al diablo, pero NO, es tu MADRE, y creeme que si dejas que tu enojo te nuble la vista en ver como le duele el hecho de que te lastimo, pues eres una tonta- y con eso se levanto y se fue…

Y Rachel mira la puerta de su habitación, y luego se levanta y se acerca al mural de fotos que empezó a hacer, y como en una de ellas Shelby, Beth y ella sonríen en una fotografía, y pasa el dedo por la cara de Shelby…

Mami- susurra Rachel con lagrimas en las mejillas…

CONTINUARA…


	13. Chapter 13

Glee no me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>13<p>

OPORTUNIDAD DE EXPLICACION

_Te veo en el café en que nos juntamos la primera vez, Rachel_…fue el mensaje que recibió Shelby, dos días despues de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Beth…

Lamento la demora- dijo al sentarse frente a Rachel, que ya estaba sentada

Esta bien- dijo la chica simplemente- Me tome la libertad de ordenar por ti, no te molesta-

No, claro que no-

Lo dices solamente porque no quieres estar molesta conmigo- le pregunto Rachel

No, Rachel, lo digo, porque no es la primera vez que compartimos algo en una cafetería y sabes lo que ordeno, siempre- le contesto Shelby

Ok- dijo Rachel…y el silencio entre ellas se hizo…incluso las ordenes llegaron y ninguna había dicho nada aun…

Nunca he entendido- empezó Shelby rompiendo el silencio- Porque te volviste vegetariana- le pregunto

Bueno- empezó Rachel- Cuando tenia 10 vi un documental sobre animales y como los mataban los cazadores furtivos, asi que despues cada vez que veía carne en mi plato veía a esos animales y terminaba vomitando- le conto- Mi papi creyo que tenia bulimia o alguna clase de desorden alimenticio, ya sabes lo exagerado que es- y Shelby asiente- Pero fui sincera y juntos empezamos a buscar comidas saludables que no incluyeran carne, y encontramos recetas de comidas que normalmente comes pero con diversos cambios para personas vegetarianas y empeze-

Ya veo- entendió Shelby- Rachel, lo lamento- continuo- Se que no tengo excusa para haber estado sacándole información a tu amigo acerca de tu vida, en vez de acercarme a ti como debi hacerlo desde un principio, pero soy una cobarde y…-

No estabas lista para ser mi madre- la interrumpió Rachel- Ya me lo dijiste y explicaste y lo entiendo, lo que me duele es que no me lo hayas dicho en el momento en que estábamos siendo sinceras la una con la otra-

Mi niña, me equivoque- le dijo Shelby- Y te juro con toda mi alma que verte lastimada por mi otra vez me mata por dentro, eres mi niña-

Lo se-

Rachel no hay nada mas que te este ocultando- le aseguro Shelby

Lo se- repitió Rachel- Y se que debi entender tus razones y tus miedos, pero, cuando se trata de ti, soy esa niña pequeña que sueña con su mama cada dia, y a la que quiere que su mama la abrace, pero no pasara porque su mama no la quiere en su vida…-

Rachel- le tomo la mano Shelby y la mira a los ojos- Te juro que no me volveré a ir. Deseo tanto ser parte de tu vida y que tu seas parte de la mia, que hare lo que sea por ello-

Lo siento- le dijo Rachel con tristeza y Shelby la mira confundida- Se que mi actuar te lastimo, mami- añadió llorando y Shelby le sonríe cálidamente

Vamos a hacer una promesa, de acuerdo- le dijo Shelby y Rachel asiente- Si volvemos a tener diferencias que te parece si en vez de decir cosas crueles solo nos damos un tiempo para calmarnos y hablamos despues de un tiempo tranquilas-

De acuerdo- acepto Rachel, y Shelby se inclino con sus dos manos le saco las lagrimas de las mejillas a su hija

No mas lagrimas tampoco- le pidió y Rachel asiente- Bien ahora cuéntame acerca de ese proyecto en el que estas trabajando…- y ambas mujeres siguieron conversando…

Despues de ello ambas se contentaron, claro que les costo volver a retomar su relación a como estaba antes, pero ya para finales del verano, sin darse cuenta la incomodidad entre ambas desapareció…

No asi para Puck y Rachel, pues ella aun se rehusa a hablar con el…incluso cuando todos se juntan para pasar tiempo juntos, Rachel igualmente es distante con el…y lo peor es que no ayudaba para nada la situación cuando ambos aparecían con una cita para aquellas reuniones…y realmente sus amigos se estaban cansando del asunto…

Aunque pronto el tercer año de universidad empezó, y por cierto Sam se adjudico la pasantía en la firma de abogados del papa de Rachel, por lo que trabaja con Santana…

Y un dia que Sam y Santana debian revisar un caso, Puck decidió pasar por el, y cuando Rachel llego y vio a los ocupantes del departamento preparándose para comer como es usual cuando todos coinciden, y al ver a Puck, se fue rápido al baño, y al volver se excuso de un malestar estomacal para no acompañar al resto a comer…Lo que para Santana fue la gota que derramo el vaso…

Por ello dos semanas despues, organizo un plan junto al resto, menos Puck, para que ambos hablen…

Rachel había tenido el dia anterior un extenuante ensayo, por lo que el profesor cancelo la clase del dia siguiente como recompensa, por lo que llego mas temprano a casa y se fue a dormir…Blaine llamo a Puck porque necesita un consejo de el, dejando el recado con Sam al no encontrarlo…

Al despertar Rachel, como todos sus amigos saben esta se va directo al baño, por lo que al verla ir a ese lugar…

Rach, espera- la llamo Kurt y ella lo mira adormilada- No puedes usar ese baño- le dijo y ella lo mira confundida- Britt ha estado ahí con un dolor de estomago inmenso y San esta con ella, asi que…- y Rachel asiente entendiendo- Puedes usar el nuestro- le sugerio Kurt y ella asiente y se movio adormilada al baño de la habitación principal…

Blaine y Puck llegaron unos minutos despues, y Blaine al ver a Kurt en casa se puso nervioso, o lo aparento, y le pidio a Puck que hablaran en la habitación mejor y este accedió, asi que se dirigieron alla…cuando Puck ya estaba dentro de la habitación, Blaine tomo la manilla y cerro la puerta…

Que mierda- dijo Puck entre dientes y se acerco a la puerta a abrirla, pero no resulto- ANDERSON- grito- ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA AHORA- exigió, pero del otro lado no se escucha nada…

Porque tanto ruido- dijo una aun adormilada Rachel saliendo del baño de la habitación…y Puck al oírla se dio vuelta para encontrarse de frente con una imagen de sueños húmedos andante…pues Rachel Berry esta vestida con una pijama, polera y pantaloncillos cortos, muy cortos…y sus piernas…sin comentarios…

Berry- dijo Puck tragando saliva y ella lo mira…y lo mira…y Puck la mira raro…pero ella ahora pestañea, y pestañea…aunque despues se miro hacia abajo y despues lo miro a el de nuevo y sus ojos se abrieron muy grandes…- Berry- repitió en tono de pregunta Puck

Noah- pregunto ella confusa y el asiente- NOAH- grito y salió corriendo hacia el closet de la habitación

Berry- la llamo confundido Puck

Quedate donde estas- le ordeno Rachel, y el obedeció…segundos despues salió con un abrigo- Es el abrigo de Blaine- le dijo y el asiente- Que haces aquí-

Se supone que Blaine quería hablar de algo conmigo, pero resulto que me encerro en su cuarto- le dijo Puck molesto

Encerro- pregunto ella confundida y el asiente, mientras ella se acerca a la puerta y trata de abrirla- No abre-

Si, es lo que acabo de decir- añadió rolando los ojos

BLAINE- grito Rachel

SI- se escucho del otro lado

ABRE ESTA PUERTA DE INMEDIATO- le ordeno Rachel

NO- respondieron simplemente

COMO QUE NO- pregunto Rachel molesta

ANDERSON ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA- añadió Puck

NO HASTA QUE AMBOS ARREGLEN SUS DIFERENCIAS- les respondieron

KURT, SANTANA, BRITTANY, BECKY- grito Rachel

LO SIENTO BERRY, PERO NADIE TE ABRIRA- le dijo Santana esta vez

QUE CLASE DE AMIGOS SON- les dijo Rachel molesta- COMO PUEDEN ENCERRARME-

ESTAMOS CANSADOS DE LA ACTITUD DE AMBOS- le dijo Blaine- ASI QUE ARREGLEN SUS DIFERENCIAS-

QUE ACTITUD DE AMBOS- pregunto Puck confundido- ES ELLA LA QUE ES LA DE LA ACTITUD, NO YO- se quejo

Perdon- dijo Rachel mirándolo y el la mira- No fui yo la que le mintió al otro- añadió- Y lo uso para su conveniencia-

Cuantas malditas veces voy a tener que repetir que jamás actue usándote- le dijo exasperado Puck- Y que te iba a decir todo, pero tenia que hablar contigo de frente-

Eso no cambia el hecho de que me traicionaste- le dijo Rachel…y Puck va a hablar…pero ella sigue hablando y quejándose de el…

CALLATE- grito Puck enojado y ella lo mira- Nada de lo que has dicho lo hice, ni lo pensé ni nada- añadió y ella va a interrumpirlo- NO LO HICE- le grito Puck enojado y ella se alejo de el- ESTOY HARTO DE QUE NO ME DEJES EXPLICARME, por una vez en tu vida te callaras y YO HABLARE BERRY- añadió- SE que debi contarte lo de Shelby, pero no sabia si aceptaría que fuera parte de la vida de Beth, y ella era lo que mas me importaba en ese momento, y TU me importas, por esa razón iba a decirte la verdad apenas pudiera, pero NO, LA PERFECTA RACHEL BERRY solo se escucha asi misma, pues ADIVINA QUE BERRY, NO ERES NADA PERFECTA, NO ERES MAS QUE UNA NIÑA ASUSTADISA Y TESTARUDA QUE ES LO SUFICIENTEMENTE ESTUPIDA PARA CREER QUE TODO GIRA ENTORNO A ELLA- termino de hablar y mira a Rachel que se acerca a la puerta…- A donde demonios vas- le pregunto

Lejos de ti- murmuro ella jalando fuerte la manilla de la puerta para tratar de forzarla en que se abra...y el la mira y deja salir un suspiro

Berry, ya corta la estupidez y hablemos- le pidió

De que- le dijo ella moviendo aun la manilla de la puerta- Ya dijiste lo que pensabas- añadió

Rach- pero ella no lo mira- DEMONIOS BERRY, No se suponía que eramos amigos- le pregunto

Lo eramos- pregunto Rachel y ahora lo mira- Explicame lo eramos- le pidió ella y el la mira confundido- Porque todo lo que se yo, es que si realmente hubiéramos sido amigos, HUBIERAS SABIDO que mas que nada me hubiera importado que TU fueras feliz-

Entonces por fin nos entendemos- le dijo Puck y ella lo mira como si estuviera loco- Los amigos se preocupan de los sentimientos de sus otros amigos, sobretodo cuando esos sentimientos son del extremo en que se tornan los tuyos cuando se trata de Shelby Corcoran-

De que hablas-

Maldicion Rach, te dije, yo mas que nadie entiende lo que es ser rechazado por un padre- añadió- Si el maldito volviera a mi vida, no tengo ni la menor idea de si pudiera ser racional, y saber de antemano que sabia cosas de mi, bueno no lo tomaria nada bien-

Entonces sabes como me siento-

Si respecto a Shelby- le dijo mirándola a los ojos- Pero YO no soy Shelby, y lo único que estaba tratando de hacer es protegerte-

ENTONCES PORQUE DEMONIOS NO ME DIJISTE TODO CUANDO TE CONTE QUE LA ESTABA VIENDO- le grito Rachel

Porque no sabia que tan firme era la relación de ambas- le confeso Puck- Queria asegurarme de que al enterarte de nuestro acuerdo fueras capaz de escuchar, no quería que Shelby te dijera todo de una vez, asi no se supone que serian las cosas-

Entonces me hubieras seguido mintiendo-

NO- le aseguro- Sabrias de mi relación con Beth, eso es difícil de esconder- y Rachel asiente- Pero fue muy repentino, te hubiera contado todo pero calmadamente, despues de que salieras del shock de Beth llamándome "papi"- añadió y Rachel se sento en la cama…- Rach-

Choqueada estaba- le dijo ella- Pero era mas dolor de saber que le dijiste cosas a Shelby de mi a mis espaldas, y estaba molesta con ella por su cobardia, y añádelo a lo celosa que siempre he estado de Beth…al final todo se confundió-

Celosa- pregunto Puck confundido

Noah, Beth tiene a la mama que yo siempre quise- siguió Rachel- Y siempre me he sentido como el vehiculo para que esa pequeña me reemplace y sea feliz…-

Rach…-

Fue por mi que Shelby se entero de la existencia de Beth- continuo Rachel- Despues de rechazarme, fue y adopto a tu hija- lo miro- Y ahora tu…-

Rach, en serio, no te use para saber de Beth- le aseguro- Ya obtenía información de Beth…Shelby me dijo que le había gustado la música de Funny Girl y me hizo pensar en Streissand, y en lo que hicimos en el mall para evitar que te operaras la nariz…y mencione que adoras a Streissand…despues de eso creo que algo hizo click en Shelby y empezó a preguntarme por como estabas y si eras feliz-

Nada mas- le pregunto Rachel

Nada mas- le aseguro el- Y cuando me dijo que estaba patrocinando una obra en ese mismo teatro en el que trabajabas, dije tu nombre, y por alguna razón se asusto y me pregunto si te había pasado algo…el miedo en su voz fue lo que me hizo decirle que trabajabas ahí- le conto

Esta bien-

Que esta bien- le pregunto confundido

Es solo que entiendo- le dijo ella sin mirarlo- Tienes razón estoy asustada, dejar a Shelby ser parte de mi vida me asusta, porque pienso en cada segundo de que un dia va a decidir desaparecer…Y soy tonta por estar celosa de una niña que lo único que ha hecho es demostrarme que me quiere-

Rach…-

Lo siento Noah- se disculpo mirándolo y el niega con la cabeza y la abraza

Estas hecha un mar de emociones confusas que a veces no sabes ni lo que dices- le dijo Puck y Rachel asiente, mientras aun es abrazada por Puck- Pero esta bien, ya te dije no eres perfecta, y no tienes porque serlo tampoco- añadió y dejo de abrazarla

Podemos tratar de volver a ser como antes-

Es decir que puedo tratar de ganarme tu confianza de nuevo- le pregunto Puck y ella asiente- Si- añadió sonriendo y Rachel también le sonríe…y ahora ambos miran la puerta…

No nos van a abrir- dijo Rachel y Puck se paro y se acerco a la puerta

ANDERSON- llamo

SI- contesto Blaine

DEJANOS SALIR- le dijo alto, pero calmado Puck y la puerta se abrió y Blaine apareció ante ellos- La única razón por la cual no te golpeare es porque por fin ella- apunto a Rachel- Y yo nos arreglamos, pero- pauso para el efecto de suspenso- Si vuelves a engañarme o encerrarme, TE ASESINO-

Y si Noah no termina contigo- siguió Rachel- Yo lo hare- añadió y Blaine asiente, y despues se fueron a la sala y al verlos Britt salto de su asiento…

YIPI no se mataron- dijo emocionada

Se arreglaron por fin- pregunto Kurt y Rachel y Puck asienten- Bien, ya estaba harto de la tensión entre ustedes-

Y Sam- pregunto Puck y todos lo miran- NO soy imbécil, estaba metido en esto también, finalmente fue el quien me dio el recado de Blaine- añadió

Esta escondido en la habitación de Becky- le respondió Santana y Blaine se fue hacia la habitación de su prima y abrió la puerta…

REBECCA ANDERSON- grito Blaine y todos al escucharlo gritar molesto se acercan a la puerta…y Sam y a Becky están arreglándose la ropa…- Que rayos se supone que hacias Evans- pregunto Blaine entre dientes para sorpresa de sus amigos

Que parecia Blaine- le pregunto con sarcasmo Becky…mientras Sam quiere que se lo trague la tierra- Nos besábamos, tiene algo de malo-

Se estaban besando- pregunto divertido Kurt, pero que al ver la cara de su novio- Digo como pueden ser tan incensatos, se supone que estamos todos en una misión y ustedes se están aquí besuqueando, que HORROR- añadió dramáticamente, y todos se largaron a reir…

Finalmente todos salieron a la sala…Blaine quiere una explicación del porque su prima se estaba besando con Sam…y resulto que ambos han estado viéndose en distintos lugares para conversar y conocerse…y se atraen mutuamente, pero aun no formalizaran nada, porque aun no tienen nada definido…Y Becky le dejo claro a Blaine de que ella es adulta y el no tiene porque mirar a Sam con cara de querer estrangularlo…

Aclarado aquello…y Rachel y Puck volviendo a ser amigos…las cosas empezaron a mejorar dentro de la dinámica del grupo…

Y a mediados de diciembre todos asistieron a la obra proyecto que Rachel con su clase crearon junto a la clase de baile contemporáneo, por lo que Britt también apareció en esta…todos sus amigos quedaron impresionados con la obra…

Y las fiestas de fin de año llegaron…

(2015)

Sam llega al departamento que comparte con Puck, el cual esta sentado en el sillón de la sala con su computadora…

No fuiste donde Satan hoy- pregunto Puck al sentir que Sam se sento a su lado

No- respondió Sam- Que haces-

Investigo para una clase- le respondió Puck

Puck- empezó Sam- Cuanto mas vas a esperar- pregunto finalmente

No se- dijo parando de tipiar en su computadora- Creo que solo estoy esperando el momento correcto-

Y este será- pregunto Sam

No se-

Mientras entonces vas a seguir siendo como eres- pregunto Sam

Si- respondió simplemente Puck y volvió a seguir tipiando, y Sam lo mira, y niega con la cabeza y se levanta

Voy a tomar un baño, ordenamos- pregunto y Puck asiente

Pedire una pizza- y Sam asiente y se fue a su habitación y luego al baño…mientras Puck pide la pizza y al colgar vuelve a su computadora- Paciencia- dijo- Solo paciencia-…

CONTINUARA…


	14. Chapter 14

De antemano les aviso que puede ser que algunas cosas de este capitulo no las entiendan, pero con futuros capitulos lo haran...

Glee no me pertenece :( pero Daniel y Jordana si :)

* * *

><p>14<p>

MALAS DECISIONES

Danny, solo tomalo con calma- le dice Rachel a su ex novio Daniel con quien ha estado hablando hace un rato

No es tan fácil-

Porque- pregunto confundida

Porque no llevamos tanto tiempo juntos como para dar ese paso- le dijo nervioso Daniel…

Entonces proponle un compromiso algo largo- le propuso Rachel…si Daniel se le va a proponer a su novia Jordana matrimonio…y esta nervioso

No estoy seguro de ello, tampoco- y Rachel rola los ojos…aunque ahora tiene una siniestra sonrisa…

No crees que la razón por la cual te cuestionas el hecho de proponerle matrimonio, es porque no estas seguro de que la amas realmente- le pregunto Rachel seria

NO- le dijo Daniel- La amo, de eso no hay duda- añadió seguro

Hay tienes tu respuesta entonces- le dijo Rachel contenta- Ahora solo falta el anillo y tendras una bella prometida- y el asiente…y luego la mira sospechosamente

Es idea mia o me acabas de manipular- le pregunto

No hice tal cosa Daniel, como puedes acusarme de tal barbaridad- añadió ofendida y el la sigue mirando sospechosamente hasta que ella se largo a reir, y el también…hasta que alguien aclaro su garganta…y al ver no es otro que Noah Puckerman- Noah- pregunto calmando su risa Rachel- Que haces aquí-

San dijo que salias temprano hoy, y como voy a buscar a Sam, pase a recogerte- le dijo Puck encogiéndose de hombros

Que caballeroso de tu parte- le dijo Rachel- Oh, si el es Daniel Rings, Daniel, Noah Puckerman- presento a los chicos que se dieron la mano- Bien, Danny deja la paranoia y has lo que tu corazón te dicte- le dijo a Dan dándole un abrazo

Gracias Rach- le dijo Daniel devolviéndole el abrazo- Un placer- le dijo a Puck que solo asiente…y Rachel se fue con Puck…

Ese era tu ex - pregunto Puck despues de un rato y Rachel asiente- Son amigos- pregunto incrédulo

Sip- le respondió feliz Rachel- Tiene una nueva novia ahora y creo que pronto dejara de ser solo su novia- y Puck la mira confundido- Dan esta armándose de valor para pedirle matrimonio- añadió

Ya veo- le dijo Puck- Y que tal el trabajo y lo demás-

Perfecto y tu-

Igual- le dijo Puck

Aunque al parecer nos van a premiar- empezó Rachel- Por la obra que creamos-

Crei que la mayoría de la obra fue creación tuya- y Rachel asiente- Entonces a ti te premiaran-

Sip y a los maestros y a los mas destacados bailarines, entre ellos Britt- le conto Rachel emocionada- Pero no le menciones nada a Britt no lo sabe- añadió

No hay problema- le aseguro el- Pero si te dicen que el premio va avísame y saldremos a celebrar o algo-

De acuerdo, seras el primero en saber- le dijo feliz Rachel…luego ambos llegaron al departamento…

(Un mes despues)

_Im super, super_…canta Rachel mientras camina animada por un pasillo, y al llegar a una puerta toca animada con una enorme sonrisa…y abren, no otro que Puck…

Rachel que haces aquí- le pregunto

Hola a ti también Noah puedo pasar- le respondió Rachel feliz y el se ve algo nervioso, de hecho ni siquiera tiene la puerta abierta por completo- Pasa algo- le pregunto confundida

No es un buen momento ahora- le dijo y al parecer ello tiene un doble significado, y Rachel abre la boca "O"

Ya veo- dijo Rachel alejándose de la puerta- Esta bien, hablamos despues- y el asiente- Adios-

Chao- y metió la cabeza adentro

Quien era- pregunto la voz de una chica

Nadie importante, continuemos- se escucho decir a Puck y la puerta se cerro por completo…y Rachel mira la puerta con tristeza en el rostro…_"nadie importante"_ se repite miles de veces en su cabeza…y se va rápido…

Necesito un trago- penso Rachel al llegar a la entrada del edificio…

(Al dia siguiente 5:15 am)

Rachel entra a su cuarto y al cerrar su puerta se apoya en ella…

_Estupida Santana…quien se cree que es…ella menos que nadie tiene derecho a juzgarme…además, se que lo que hice no estuvo bien…no se sintió bien tampoco…pero ya lo hice…_

_Porque tuve que darme cuenta ahora…_

Y se tira a su cama y apretando fuertemente su almohada deja caer las lagrimas que estaba guardando desde que salió de ese departamento…y también los sollozos por la vergüenza que siente por si misma…hasta que se quedo dormida…

(Dias despues)

Puck y Sam decidieron regularmente comer en el departamento de Rachel, por lo que ahora están todos preparando todo para comer…

Rach- le hablo Puck

Si- respondió ella sin mirarlo mientras saca servicio

Lamento lo del otro dia- le dijo

No importa- le dijo Rachel simplemente- Finalmente no era "nadie" importante- murmuro bajo, pero Puck la escucho…

Rach…lo siento, solo lo dije por…-

No quiero saber Noah- le aseguro Rachel

Segura- pregunto y ella asiente- Ok, entonces que hay con lo de la premiación, va o no-

Si- le respondió ella

Genial, pero porque no me avisaste como acordamos- le pregunto confundido

Ah, bueno el dia que fui a verte era para contarte- le dijo Rachel y el abre mucho los ojos, pero como Rachel no lo esta mirando no se da cuenta…- Pero como estabas ocupado, bueno ya sabemos lo que paso-

Lo siento- se disculpo Puck

Esta bien- le aseguro- Me dolio mas el hecho del "nadie importante", pues pensé que era importante al menos al ser tu amiga- añadió

Lo eres- le aseguro Puck- Rach, eres importante para mi, solo actue como un estúpido, otra vez, y lo lamento-

Y lo acepto- le dijo Rachel

Estas segura- le pregunto el incrédulo

Si-

Estamos bien entonces-

Si- le aseguro Rachel- Y ahora terminemos de poner esto- apunto a las cosas en la cocina y Puck asiente…

Despues todos se sentaron a la mesa…y la conversación fluye…

En una semana será la premiación, verdad- pregunto Kurt y Rachel asiente mientras todos comen - Entonces debo terminar con sus vestidos- añadió emocionado…al terminar de comer, Rachel se despidió de todos y se fue a su habitación, lo mismo hizo Santana…

Pasa algo entre ellas- pregunto Puck confundido

Ni idea- le dijo Blaine- Han estado actuando extraño, pero preferimos ni meternos- añadió

Nos vamos- pregunto Sam y Puck asiente, y ambos chicos se fueron…

(Al dia siguiente, Habitacion de Rachel...9 am)

Rach- movio Brittany a Rachel- Rach- la volvió a mover

Pasa algo Britt- le pregunto Rachel adormilada

Vístete que saldremos- le dijo seria Britt

A donde- pregunto confundida Rachel y recordó- No tienes clases hoy-

No hasta despues de almuerzo, asi que arriba, te espero afuera- añadió y salió de la habitación…y Rachel por pura curiosidad decidió levantarse y asi averiguar que se trae Brittany…asi que tomo una ducha rápida se vistió y cuando trato de tomar desayuno, Brittany la detuvo…

Aun no comeras- le dijo Brittany- Toma tu bolso y abrigo y vámonos- le ordeno y Rachel a pesar de las protestas de su estomago obedeció…

Finalmente ambas llegaron a un hospital…- Que hacemos aquí, Britt- le pregunto confundida Rachel

Vamos a hacerte exámenes y asi San deja de estar preocupada por tu bienestar despues de lo que paso hace unos días- le contesto Brittany

Como sabes…-

No soy tonta Rach- le dijo Britt seria- Ademas San esta enojada contigo y no has hecho nada para hacerla enojar de esa manera en mucho tiempo, asi que conclui que debe ser por lo que San es una experta- continuo- Sexo- y tomo una ficha…y se la dio a Rachel- Llenala- y Rachel obedeció…

Dos horas despues ambas estaban sentadas en una cafetería…

Gracias Britt- le dijo Rachel

No hay problema- le aseguro Britt- Pero no vuelvas a hacer algo como lo que hiciste, esa no eres tu- añadió

Lo se- aseguro Rachel- Y no porque Santana me lo haya dicho, sino porque lo siento adentro- añadió con su mano en el corazón y dejando caer unas lagrimas

Todos nos equivocamos, Rach- le aseguro Brittany- Y debemos aprender de esos errores- añadió y Rachel asiente- Estas arrepentida- y Rachel vuelve asentir- Me alegra- añadió sonriendo…

Una semana despues las chicas recibieron sus premios, y los resultados de los exámenes llegaron, y para tranquilidad de Rachel aparecieron normales y sin nada preocupante…y fue a ver a Brittany a su habitación y se los mostro y ambas se abrazaron…y asi las encontró Santana y Rachel la miro con pena…

Lo siento- le dijo

Lo se- le dijo Santana

Mira San- le mostro Britt la hoja de los exámenes- Limpia- le aseguro mientras Santana mira los resultados

No volveras a ser tan irresponsable, verdad- le pregunto Santana a Rachel

No, aprendi mi lección- le dijo segura Rachel

De acuerdo- dijo tranquila Santana- Finalmente no crei que fueras tan estúpida como para hacerlo de nuevo- añadió y Rachel asiente…y finalmente ambas se abrazaron…y Brittany les sonríe…

Finalmente el semestre acabo…y las vacaciones de verano llegaron…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Tienen una idea de lo que hizo Rachel o no?<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Me encanta este capitulo...una sola palabra: Klaine!

Glee no me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>15<p>

UNA GRAN PROPUESTA Y PREPARATIVOS

Blaine- llamo Kurt a su novio, del que va de la mano caminando por Central Park, ambos tuvieron una bella cena en el restaurant favorito de Kurt, y desde que salieron de ahí, Blaine ha estado actuando extraño según Kurt…

Umm-

Te pasa algo- le pregunto Kurt y el niega con la cabeza- Estas seguro, porque estas actuando extraño-

Quiero llegar a un lugar primero antes, de acuerdo-

Primero- pregunto confundido Kurt

Solo ten paciencia Kurt- le pidió Blaine y Kurt asintió…y siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una banca donde ambos se sentaron…y despues de unos minutos de silencio en los que Kurt se esta volviendo loco por dentro, Blaine lo miro- Recuerdas cuando fue la primera vez que nos sentamos aquí-

Si- respondió Kurt mirando alrededor, a la semana de estar en Nueva York el y Blaine hicieron un recorrido por el parque y llegaron exactamente al lugar en el que están ahora y se sentaron en esa misma banca, y conversaron respecto a todo los miedos que tenían, esperanzas y sueños…

Recuerdo que esa vez te dije que siempre he tenido miedo a hacer algo respecto a lo que siento- siguió Blaine- Y recuerdo que la primera vez que nos besamos te dije que tu moviste algo aquí adentro- puso su mano en su corazón- Al estar a tu lado deje de temer, Kurt, y no quiero perderte-

No lo haras- le aseguro Kurt- Tu también me ayudaste a que dejara de temer y soy tan feliz contigo- añadió sonriendo y Blaine también le sonríe

Lo se- le dijo Blaine- Pero no es suficiente para mi- y Kurt tiene cara de pánico- Si supieras lo lindo que te ves asustado- y ahora Kurt frunce el seño y Blaine se rie- Kurt- se puso serio- Quiero estar siempre contigo, ya no me importa lo que piense el resto, quiero estar contigo- y para sorpresa de Kurt, Blaine se puso en una rodilla frente a el, y Kurt puso su mano en su boca sorprendido- Kurt Hummel, desde que te conoci lo único que he hecho es admirarte por como eres, abierto, tierno, y con un maravilloso corazón y que además no le teme a ser el mismo, y por otras cosas mas Te amo, por eso quiero pasar el resto de mis días a tu lado, aunque el mundo se oponga a ello, mi corazón grita por el amor que te tengo, por ello me harias el honor de casarte conmigo- le pregunto finalmente, y a Kurt le caen lagrimas de los ojos, y se saco la mano de la boca…

Si- respondió sonriendo- Yo también te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo- y ambos se besaron…y despues Blaine le puso el anillo que compro para lo ocasión, es de color plateado ancho con un bello grabado de una flor, la favorita de la madre de Kurt, los tulipanes…

Se que es algo masculino- le dijo Blaine

Es perfecto- le dijo Kurt- No soy una chica- le recordó y Blaine asiente

Eres mejor- añadió Blaine y se vuelven a besar…y ambos se quedaron un poco mas disfrutando de la tranquila noche…

(A la mañana siguiente)

Las chicas están por toda la cocina, debido a que es sábado, todas están en el departamento…hasta que finalmente se sientan a comer…

Y Kurt al llegar al comedor las mira y mira su anillo, el y Blaine decidieron que se casaran a finales de agosto, lo que les da exactamente dos meses para planear todo, y sabe que solo con la ayuda de sus locas amigas podrá tener todo listo…pero ahora el problema es como les dice que esta comprometido con Blaine…

Kurt- lo llamo Rachel y el la mira- Estas bien, has estado parado ahí por unos 5 minutos-

Estoy bien- le aseguro el sonriendo y acercándose a la mesa- De hecho estoy mas que bien- y todas lo miran confundidas, hasta que Kurt levanta su mano y le muestra su anillo…

OH POR DIOS- exclamaron las cuatro

Blaine te propuso matrimonio- le pregunto Becky y Kurt asiente

SI- gritaron todas felices y se levantaron a abrazarlo…

Me perdi de algo- les pregunto Blaine al llegar a la sala, pero sonriendo porque realmente sabe porque están todas tan felices…

Idiota- le dijo Becky abrazandolo- Ya era hora- añadió feliz y las demás también lo hicieron…

Bueno espero que me ayuden a organizar todo los preparativos para la boda- les dijo Kurt y todas asienten- Para finales de agosto-

Wow, tan rápido- le pregunto Brittany

Si, entre antes mejor- le dijo Blaine sonriéndole a Kurt, el que también le sonríe

OK- dijo Santana y todos la miran- Corten las sonrisitas que me dan nauseas- añadió guiñándoles un ojo de que esta bromeando- Ahora hay que celebrar y despues nos preocupamos por los detalles-

Propongo la celebración para la noche y empezar a planear lo básico- les dijo Rachel- Mañana, hoy relajemonos- y todos asienten…

Les avisaron a todos los demás, que viven en Nueva York para que se les unieran en ir a comer…y todos accedieron…

Despues las chicas se sumieron en ayudar a Kurt en planear la boda…

Rachel y Kurt estaban revisando revistas para sacar ideas para decoraciones, cuando el teléfono de Kurt sono, Kurt le dijo que era Mercedes y se fue a hablar con ella a su habitación…hasta que volvió y tomo su lugar…

Como esta Merce- le pregunto Rachel

Emocionada ahora que ella y Matt pudieron arrendar ese apartamento cercano a la universidad y sus trabajos- le conto Kurt…ambos Mercedes y Matt Rutherford se encontraron en Boston, donde Matt estudia psicología y Mercedes periodismo…y volvieron a ser amigos, solo amigos según ambos, pero todos están seguros que terminaran juntos, por mucho que ambos lo nieguen…

Y podrá venir a la boda- le pregunto Rachel

Por supuesto- le aseguro Kurt- De hecho viene con Matt como su pareja- añadió rolando los ojos- Te juro que es exasperante su negación a los hechos-

No te preocupes, Kurt- le pidió Rachel- Ya tienes demasiado estrés organizando la boda no añadas mas- y Kurt asiente- Entonces, Santana me dio esta revista el otro dia de trajes y vestidos para damas de honor y padrinos, para que la veas-

Umm- dijo Kurt hojeando la revista- Me agradan algunas cosas-

Blaine te ha mencionado quien será su padrino- le pregunto Rachel y Kurt la mira- Que-

No tendremos hombres a nuestro lado- le dijo Kurt y Rachel lo mira confundida- Decidimos tener damas de honor solamente-

Asi y quienes- le pregunto Rachel y Kurt la mira como si estuviera loca- Que-

Blaine quiere que Becky sea su dama principal- le dijo Kurt- Y yo quiero que seas tu la mia-

Que- pregunto Rachel sorprendida- Pero y Mercedes- añadió confundida

Merce es mi alma gemela, con la cual estaría sino fuera gay- empezó Kurt- Pero tu Rach eres mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, quien confabulo a todos para protegerme en la escuela a pesar de que siempre la critique de la peor manera- y Rachel tiene lagrimas en los ojos- Por eso seras tu mi dama principal-

Es un honor- le dijo Rachel finalmente

Y San y Britt también se pararan con nosotros, San a tu lado y Britt al lado de Becky- añadió Kurt sonriendo- Necesito alguien con la personalidad de un muchacho como Santana y Blaine necesita la dulzura de Brittany a su lado-

Me parece perfecto- comento Rachel…y con eso ambos sigueron viendo todo…

Los confeccionare yo- dijo finalmente Kurt y Rachel lo mira confundida- Los vestidos, Becky me dijo que ayudara a Blaine con el traje y tu papa también ayudara- y Rachel asiente- Mi traje será algo mas especial como el de la fiesta de graduación, pero mas sofisticado- añadió y Rachel asiente

Estoy segura de que lo que elijas será perfecto- le aseguro Rachel- Por cierto hay algo que no te he preguntado, como reacciono tu papa con la noticia-

Ya sabia que Blaine me propondría matrimonio- le conto Kurt- Le pidió mi mano en esa semana que nos fuimos a Lima a visitarlos- y Rachel lo mira emocionada por el…despues siguieron con los preparativos…

(2da semana de agosto)

Entonces la lista de invitados esta completa- dijo Becky tirándose de espaldas en el sillón…

La recepción y la boda serán en la casa de los Berry- siguió Santana- Y las invitaciones fueron todas enviadas a principios de mes, y todos confirmaron-

La mama de Noah recibio todo lo que las compañías mandaron a mi casa- dijo Rachel- Y junto al papa de Kurt y Carole pusieron todo dentro-

Solo hay que llegar y ordenar- dijo Britt y todas asienten- No soy buena en eso- añadió

Bueno solo queda ordenar todo para la recepción- dijo Rachel- La boda es dia viernes, y pensaba que Santana y yo podemos volar dos días antes y junto a la mama de Noah y su hermana, y Carole, que se ofrecieron, ordenar todo-

Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Santana

Y Kurt y Blaine viajarian el dia antes en la tarde- les dijo Becky- Yo me voy con Blaine primero, y se decidió que se va a quedar con Sam y Puck esa semana para no ver a su media naranja-

Y Kurt y yo nos vamos unas horas despues- dijo Britt- Me agrada la idea-

Britt, puedes quedarte en casa de los Hummel Hudson- le pregunto Rachel y ella asiente- Bien, entonces usaremos dos habitaciones distintas en mi casa, una para cada uno de los chicos para que estén listos, y San y yo nos llevamos nuestros vestidos también- añadió y todas asienten- Bien entonces solo falta arreglar las mesas de la recepción- añadió

Te vas a encargar de eso- le pregunto Becky y Rachel asiente- Bien, ya hable con mi tia, la mama de Blaine, y la parte de la comida esta lista y pedida, tal cual los chicos la aprobaron-

Y la torta- le pregunto Britt

Lista también- le aseguro Becky

Y Hudson va a la boda- pregunto Santana de pronto

Hudson- pregunto Becky confundida- Finn Hudson- añadió y Santana asiente- Obvio es el hermanastro de Kurt, porque preguntas por el- y Santana mira a Rachel- Oh- entendió

San no tengo problema con que Finn aparezca- le dijo Rachel tranquila- Ademas según la lista viene hasta con pareja- añadió

En serio- pregunto Britt y Becky que mira la lista, asiente- Wow- añadió

De todos modos hay algo mas que quiero preguntarles- cambio el tema Rachel y todas la miran- El discurso- y todas entraron en pánico- Sabia que pondrían esas caras, quieren que hagamos uno solo y yo lo digo o Becky haras uno tu para Blaine-

Prefiero que lo hagas tu- le dijo Becky- No soy buena con las palabras, además soy demasiado hormonal para mis cosas y terminare dejando el papel lleno de lagrimas y al decirlo llorare con la primera frase- añadió exasperada consigo misma mientras las demás se rien

Esta bien, no me importa escribirlo yo y decirlo yo- añadió Rachel- Ahora bien pensaba que en lo de las mesas, sean de a seis- añadió y todas asienten- Entonces estaremos juntas en la mesa, por lo que Becky traeras a alguien-

Sam va como mi pareja- le dijo Becky- Asi que ponlo en nuestra mesa- y Rachel asintió…

Entonces solo quedaran detalles minimos- añadió Rachel y todas asienten…

Rach- la llamo Britt- Con quien iras tu-

Aun no lo se- le respondió Rachel…

CONTINUARA…


	16. Chapter 16

Glee no me pertenece :(, este capitulo es corto pero importante :)

* * *

><p>16<p>

CITAS Y DETALLES

Entonces Angie, Ma y sus parejas y los dos niños se sentaran juntos- dijo Rachel- Mercedes y Matt en la mesa con Mike, Tina, Artie y Quinn; los papas de Blaine y los tuyos y Finn y su pareja en otra; mis papas, Sarah, la mama de Noah y Zack en una mesa-

Falta alguien ahí- interrumpió Santana

No, el otro es Noah, aunque me preocupa el hecho de que no me ha dicho si trae pareja, asi que ya veremos- le dijo Rachel y Santana asiente- Bien en otra tus papas, los de Britt y los de Becky- siguió- En otra Schue con Emma, Lauren y su pareja y Jordana y Danny, y serian los mas cercanos a nosotros- añadió

Bien las demás mesas ordenalas a tu gusto- le dijo Santana- Eso dijo Kurt-

Lo se- asintió Rachel- Llamare a Noah para saber si trae pareja o no-

De acuerdo- dijo Santana levantándose- Me voy a cenar con Britt, Becky esta con Sam y los tortolos pasaran su ultima noche juntos en una habitación de hotel, asi que estaras sola un rato- añadió- No te molesta-

No, diviértete- le dijo Rachel y Santana se despide…y Rachel volvió a la organización de las demás mesas…

Una hora despues se escucha que alguien toca la puerta…y Rachel va a abrir…

Hola- saludo Puck apareciendo al ser abierta la puerta

Hola- le contesto Rachel sonriendo- Estaba pensando en llamarte, pasa-

En serio- le dijo incrédulo- Ya me extrañabas, Berry- le dijo con su sonrisa coqueta, y Rachel rola los ojos cerrándola puerta y volviendo al esquema de mesas de la recepción…

Estoy terminado de acomodar las mesas para la recepción- le conto, mientras Puck se sienta a su lado- Y eres el único que no me ha dicho de que si vaya a llevar a alguien o solo necesitaras un asiento- añadio

Ah, eso- exclamo Puck entendiendo

Si eso-

Entonces esta todo listo- pregunto curioso

Lo mas importante lo esta, y con la semana que nos queda estará todo a tiempo- le conto sonriendo y Puck asiente

Entonces- empezó pasando su mano por su pelo Puck- Ya tienes cita para la boda- añadió preguntando

No- le dijo Rachel y el la mira sorprendido

Crei que dijiste que era el único que faltaba- le pregunto confundido

Lo eres- le aseguro Rachel- Becky, San, Britt y yo nos sentaremos en la misma mesa, Becky va con Sam, Britt y San van juntas y mas la mia hacen cinco sillas en total-

Entonces nadie a quien invitar- le pregunto confundido y curioso Puck

No, realmente- dijo Rachel encogiéndose de hombros- Es decir podría pedirle a alguno de mis amigos del teatro que me acompañara, pero no conocen a Kurt y Blaine y además no estare todo el tiempo disponible para mi cita, asi que no tiene sentido invitar a alguien y que se sienta abandonado- le explico

Cierto- entendió Puck

Y bien, tienes a alguien o es solo una silla- le pregunto finalmente Rachel

La verdad, es que esa es la razón por la que vine- le dijo algo extraño Puck a Rachel

Bien, dime-

Bueno- empezó pasando su mano por su cabello de nuevo y ahora la mira serio a los ojos- Me preguntaba si querrías ser mi cita para la boda-

Yo- le pregunto Rachel

Si tu- le aseguro Puck al verla confundida- Mira, Rach se que me he equivocado mucho contigo, pero realmente quiero enmendar las cosas, e ir juntos es mi forma de empezar, si- añadio

Ok- respondió finalmente Rachel

Genial- le dijo Puck sonriendo y se levanto- Ahora me voy, pero tu y yo hablaremos después de la boda, de acuerdo- y Rachel asiente- Bien, entonces nos vemos- y le dio un beso en la frente y se fue hacia la puerta-

Noah- lo llamo Rachel y la mira- Será un honor ser tu cita para la boda- añadió sonriéndole- Me pillaste desprevenida y no pude responder correctamente-

Entendí con el ok, Rach- le dijo Puck con risa en su voz

Lo se- respondió avergonzada- Solo quería dejarlo claro- añadió mirándose los pies

Esta bien- le aseguro Puck y ella lo mira- Nos vemos- añadió sonriendo de nuevo y Rachel le sonríe y asiente…

Nos vemos- dijo Rachel y Puck salió del departamento

(Seis días despues…Casa de Berry, Lima Ohio, Dia antes boda)

Ya esta todo listo- anuncio cansada Santana al ver el patio arreglado para la recepción…

Si- dijo cansada pero con una enorme sonrisa Deborah Puckerman, la mama de Puck- Todo sera perfecto mañana- añadio

Parece como si fueras tu la que se casa- le dijo para molestarla Santana

Esos chicos son unos bombones, y estoy contenta por ellos- le dijo Deborah- Ojala a mi Noah se le pegue el bichito del matrimonio con esta boda- y Santana se largo a reir de buena gana- Ríete todo lo que quieras Santana, pero te aseguro que la próxima vez que tu y yo estemos celebrando algo en esta casa, será la boda de mi Noah, marca mis palabras- añadió segura, y Santana la mira divertida…

Mientras tanto adentro en la sala…

Rachel esto va aquí verdad- pregunto Sarah Puckerman, la hermana menor de Puck

Si, esta bien donde lo pusiste- le dijo Rachel

Y tienes cita para la boda- le pregunto curiosa Sarah- Porque San viene con Britt y Sam con su nueva novia, aunque Noah ni idea- añadió

A decir verdad si tengo una cita- le conto Rachel

En serio- le dijo curiosa Sarah

En serio que- pregunto Santana llegando con Deborah desde la cocina

Rach tiene cita para la boda- les conto Sarah

En serio- pregunto Santana y Rachel asiente- No me habías dicho nada- y Rachel se encogió de hombros- Quien es-

…- murmuro algo incoherente Rachel concentrada en lo que hace

QUE- preguntaron las otras tres al mismo tiempo y Rachel las mira

Dije NOAH PUCKERMAN- les dijo Rachel

Vienes con Puck- dijo Santana sorprendida- Mi Noah- dijo Deborah emocionada- Mi hermano- dijo Sarah con las cejas levantadas incrédula…todas hablaron al mismo tiempo

Si- les dijo Rachel- Tiene algo de malo- les pregunto confundida

Nada- le dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo- Tu lo invistaste o fue el- pregunto Sarah

El- les dijo Rachel y todas sonríen, aunque Rachel no las mira- Bueno creo que todo esta listo- dijo mirando a las otras que asienten- Entonces será mejor ir a descansar porque mañana nos espera un largo dia- y todas asienten, y Sarah y Deborah se despidieron y Rachel y Santana se fueron a dormir en la habitación de los papas de Rachel…

(Dia de la boda, Viernes 21 de agosto de 2015)

Rachel y Santana estaban viendo los ultimos detalles para la boda, y hablando con la gente encargada del banquete, cuando la puerta principal suena, y Rachel fue a abrir...

CONTINUARA…


	17. Chapter 17

Algo le pasa a mi conexion en fanfiction...mi computadora me dice que el certificado expiro...y ni idea que es eso...ya veremos que pasa

Glee no me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>17<p>

ANTES DE…

Que bueno que llegaron- les dijo Rachel a sus papas, Angie, Shelby y las parejas respectivas y a los tres niños

Todo en orden- pregunto Leroy y Rachel asiente

Wow- exclamo Beth viendo la sala de la casa- Mira mami, esta lindo- añadió tomandole la mano a Shelby y llevándola a ver…y la sala tiene bancas como en una iglesia, las bancas tienen hermosas guirnaldas verdes con hojas artificiales y flores artificiales que parecen reales, y el altar tiene un arco de bodas hermoso adornado con flores…

Parece una iglesia- dijo Jon

Les quedo hermoso todo- les dijo Shelby a Rachel y Santana

Lo sabemos- le dijo Santana- Asi que por favor cuidado- les pidió mirando a los niños

No te preocupes ninguno meterá las manos para arruinar algo en el dia mas importante de nuestros amigos, no- dijo Carl y los tres niños asienten

Son las 4, a que hora Blaine y Kurt estarán aquí- pregunto Hiram

En treinta minutos Blaine, una hora Kurt- le dijo Rachel

Los sujetos de la recepción ya llegaron y están en la cocina- les conto Santana

Pero no se siente ningún olor a comida- les dijo Angie

Eso es porque aislamos la cocina con un material especial que nos recomendaron- les conto Santana…

30 minutos despues…Blaine llega acompañado por Becky…

Date la vuelta Blaine- le dijo Becky

Es necesario que me vendes la vista- le pregunto y ella asiente y el se encogió de hombros y obedeció, y luego Becky lo ayudo a salir del auto, los padres de Blaine y los de Becky vienen con ellos…y al llegar a la habitación le desvendan los ojos…

Aun no te vistas, toma aire y respira- le dijo Becky y Blaine asintió y Becky salió del cuarto- Ya esta instalado- les conto al resto- Llamo a Britt-

Ya lo hice y ya vienen- le dijo Rachel…

Por lo que 15 minutos despues…un vendado Kurt entro guiado por Brittany, la que miro las escaleras y miro a Kurt y tiene pánico en la mirada…

Yo me encargo Britt- le dijo Rachel y Brittany respiro aliviada, y Rachel tomo el brazo de Kurt y guiándolo por las escaleras

Vamos detrás de ti- le dijo Santana a Rachel que asiente y sigue caminando con Kurt, y ahora Santana mira a Becky y Brittany- El sujeto que nos arreglara el cabello ya llego y esta en la habitación de Rachel, asi que Burt puede quedarse con Kurt- y el hombre asiente subiendo detrás de Rachel- Shelby, Beth debe venir con nosotras- y Shelby asiente tomandole la mano a Beth- Nos vamos a arreglar, por favor asegúrense de que nada salga de su lugar- les pidió al resto que asienten

En la habitación que le corresponde a Kurt…al entrar Rachel le saca la venda…

Todo esta listo- pregunto nervioso Kurt

Si, solo relájate por un rato, de acuerdo- le dijo Rachel sonriendo y el asiente, y la puerta se abrió y Burt entra- Tu papa se quedara contigo, Santana te avisara cuando sea hora de vestirte y vendre despues a terminar de ayudarte de acuerdo-

Esta bien, vas al estilista- y Rachel asiente- Que les haga los peinados que especifique, por favor- añadió Kurt

No te preocupes, esta todo controlado- le aseguro Rachel y le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación, y Kurt se sienta en la ventana y mira hacia afuera nervioso…y Burt lo mira solamente…

Mientras Santana y Brittany son las primeras en terminar de ser arregladas y se visten…

Son las 5:30- dijo Becky mientras Rachel se sienta- Los invitados llegaran en 30 minutos, y nos queda una hora para la boda asi que avísenle a los tortolos que es hora de empezar a vestirse- y Santana y Brittany asienten…y salen de la habitación…y hacen lo acordado…

Y ambos chicos piensan…Una hora…con una sonrisa en el rostro y empiezan arreglarse…finalmente Santana y Brittany se ponen sus vestidos y bajan…

Wow- exclamaron Nate y Zack que las ven bajar

Se ven divinas chicas- les dijo Leroy (vestidos y peinados en mi perfil, pero el de San y Britt son color crema y el de Rachel y Becky son color beige)

Gracias- dijeron ambas al llegar a los pies de las escaleras

Ya los invitados empezaron a llegar- les dijo Carole

Y la seguridad que contrataron para los carros y todo también esta aquí- les informo Hiram- Y le di las instrucciones al hombre de pedir las invitaciones antes de dejar entrar como Rachel me lo pidió-

Bien- dijo asintiendo Santana- Entonces vayan todos tomando sus lugares en las bancas, que Britt y yo nos encargamos de recibir a todos- y todos asienten, y ambas se ponen en ambos lados de la puerta…

Y los invitados empiezan a llegar…y ambas los reciben y saludan…

Mientras Blaine esta terminando de ajustar su corbata…

Dejame ayudarte cariño- le pidió su mama y el acepta

Ma- empezó Blaine y ella emite un sonido en señal para que continue- Se que hoy tu y mi padre esperaban que llegara, pero con una mujer-

Cariño creo fielmente que Kurt es todo lo que puedes manejar- le dijo ella solemnemente- No asumas cosas, Blaine- añadio

No asumo, lo se- siguió- Se que tu y mi padre querian verme casado con una chica-

Es el sueño de toda familia heterosexual- concedió su madre- Pero hace mucho que asumi que mi hijo es homosexual y es orgulloso de serlo- añadió sonriendo y termino de arreglar la corbata y tomo la cara de su hijo en sus manos- Asi porque yo no estar orgullosa también de el- y el la abraza

Gracias ma- le dijo Blaine emocionado- No tienes idea de lo que significa para mi tener tu apoyo, especialmente hoy-

Cariño, estoy orgullosa del hombre en que te has convertido- siguió su madre- Y esa sonrisa entre tu rostro es suficiente para mi para ser feliz-

Ojala papa pensara igual- dijo cabizbajo Blaine

No abandones la fe en tu padre aun Blaine- le pidió su madre- Te podría sorprender-

El hecho de que este aquí, me sorprende- le dijo Blaine- Pero creo que es mas por el hecho de que a lo menos estoy estudiando medicina, que es lo que siempre quizo para mi-

Y tu no lo quieres- le pregunto su madre confundida y el niega con la cabeza

Por supuesto que si- le aseguro Blaine- Es solo que es como una especie de trato, estudio lo que tu quieres y aceptas que no soy lo que tu querías- y su madre niega con la cabeza

Ten mas fe en tu padre- le volvió a pedir y Blaine asiente encogiéndose de hombros…y Becky entra…

Falta menos- le dijo Becky- Ya empezaron a llegar los invitados, y me pondré mi vestido y estare lista- y Blaine asiente

Mientras tanto en la puerta…El Sr. Schue y su embarazada novia Emma Pillsburry saludan a las chicas y entran a la sala…

Que bello- exclamo Emma y Will asiente- Oh por dios- exclamo de pronto y Will la mira preocupado- Es Carl- añadió y al ver donde ella mira…Carl Howell esta sentado divertido jugando a las manitas calientes con un niño como de cómo 7 años mas o menos

Es cierto es el, pero que hara aquí- pregunto confundido Will y se acercaron a Carl- Sr. Howell- lo llamo y Carl los mira y al verlos les sonríe

Que gusto en verlos, Emma- le sonrio Carl- Veo que ya no tienes miedos- añadió

Aun los tengo- confeso- Pero estoy mejor y lo mismo digo es un gusto verte- añadió

Will- le dio la mano Carl- No me digas señor, no soy tan viejo- agrego divertido

De acuerdo- concedió Will- No quiero ser rudo, pero que haces aquí-

Lo mismo que tu, supongo- le contesto Carl- Vine a la boda de Blaine y Kurt-

Conoces a los chicos- pregunto sorprendida Emma y Carl asiente- Pero como-

Es algo largo de explicar, pero digamos que el mundo es muy pequeño- contesto divertido

Tio Carl- lo llamo Nate y Carl lo mira- Quienes son-

Tienes otro sobrino, pero crei que…-

Es como mi sobrino- interrumpió Carl a Emma- Zack también esta aquí- añadió y Emma sonríe- Y Nate ellos son el Sr. Schuester y la Srta Pillsburry de la secundaria de Rachel- añadió mirando al niño- Y el es Nathan Smith el hijo de la mejor amiga de Rachel- añadió mirando a los adultos y lo saludan- Aun no casados-

Estamos esperando a que nazca el bebe- le contesto Will y Carl asiente, y Zack aparece y al ver a Emma la saluda, pues la recuerda de cuando fue su tia y porque siguió siendo amiga de su mama a pesar del divorcio de su tio con ella…y Carl le cuenta un poco a Emma como ha sido cuidar a Zack, mientras ambos niños juegan a las manitas calientes…cuando…

Caaaaaar- dijo un pequeña voz y frente a ellos apareció un pequeña niña en vestido rosa claro- Como me veo- pregunto no otra que Beth

Como una princesa- le contesto Carl inclinándose frente a ella- Cuando tu papi te vea te va a querer encerrar en un castillo y yo le voy a ayudar- y la pequeña se rie

Espero que no le digas eso a Puck- dijo alguien y Emma y Will ven a no otra que Shelby Corcoran acercarse- O le daras mas ideas de cómo actuar cuando Beth sea adolescente y de seguro eso me traerá problemas- añadió divertida y los otros la miran choqueada y ella los ve- Tiempo sin verlos, y felicidades- añadió mirando la barriga de Emma

Shelby, vaya- dijo anonado Will- Entonces ella es…- miro a la pequeña y Shelby asiente- Wow- exclamo- Y Puck es su papi, no entiendo-

Me pidio una oportunidad de ser parte de la vida de Beth y yo se la di- le dijo simplemente Shelby- Y hasta el momento no hemos tenido problema alguno-

Es increíble- exclamo Emma mirando a Beth, lo mismo que Will que no pueden creer que esa pequeña sea la misma que estuvo en el vientre de Quinn Fabray hace cinco años- Esta hermosa- y Beth que se dio cuenta que hablan de ella tiene una sonrisa satisfactoria en el rostro…

Mientras en la puerta…Sam y Puck llegan…

Se ven preciosas, chicas- les dijo Sam y ambas le agradecen

Esperen a que vean a sus citas- les dijo Santana y mira a Puck el que niega con la cabeza y Sam mira confundido a Puck, porque el sabe que Becky es su cita…y Santana dijo "sus citas"…lo que quiere decir que…

Invitaste a Rachel- dijo Sam finalmente y Puck asiente sin darle importancia y Sam sonríe

Deberian avanzar porque viene mas gente y obstaculizan el paso- les dijo Brittany y ellos la miran y asienten y pasan a la sala…

Por fin hermano- dijo Sam palmeándole la espalda a Puck…el que rola los ojos…

PAPI- grito Beth al verlo…tiene un radar que lo detecta al parecer, porque ninguno de los demás adultos lo había visto…y Puck y Sam se acercan y saludan al grupo de adultos, Angie y Jon también se les unieron…

Te ves hermosa Beth- le dijo Puck y ella se da vueltas sonriendo

Reichi también se ve bonita- le conto Beth

En serio- y Beth asiente- Mas bonita que tu- le pregunto Puck

No- respondió segura la pequeña…definitivamente es hija de Quinn Fabray…

Que por cierto viene llegando a la entrada acompañada por Tina, Mike y Artie…

Bienvenidos- dijeron Brittany y Santana al mismo tiempo y los cuatro al verlas se rien…

Gracias- dijeron los cuatro divertidos al mismo tiempo

Tiempo sin verlas- les dijo Artie

Si- concedió Britt- Pero tu y yo siempre hablamos asi que no es taaanto tiempo- añadió y Artie asiente

Como los trata la escuela- les pregunto Santana

Mejor de lo que creíamos en un principio- respondió Tina y los demás asienten

Mike- lo llamo Britt- Nuestro plan sigue en pie, verdad- pregunto

Por supuesto- le respondió Mike, que por cierto estudia lo mismo que Becky, pero especializado en danza…no quizo ser bailarin profesional, y como ama a los niños, prefiere enseñar

Genial, porque Rach dice que ella también esta abordo- añadió Brittany- Deberia correrse un poco asi entra mas gente- les pidió y todos asienten

Fabray- la llamo Santana despues de darle la bienvenida a otras personas- Sabes que Beth esta aquí, verdad- y Quinn asiente

Rachel añadio un mensaje a mi invitación a la boda- le conto Quinn- Informandome y de como Puck esta teniendo una relación con ella, para que no fuera tan fuerte la sorpresa-

Y estas bien- le pregunto

Si- respondió segura Quinn- Lo estoy, además esta tarde no es sobre mi, es sobre Kurt y mi futuro colega Blaine- añadió sonriendo…y si Quinn estudia medicina y se especializara en pediatría…y Santana asiente- Bien, chicos vamos a buscar un lugar- les sugirió a los demás que asienten

Yo los acompaño- dijo de pronto Britt y la miran raro- Rachel dijo que había un lugar especial para ustedes con espacio suficiente para la silla de Artie y para que ustedes se pudieran sentar junto a el- añadio y todos asienten y la siguen, y despues de mostrarles donde es, se volvió a la puerta…

Y antes de acomodarse los cuatro saludaron a los que conocen, pero Shelby ni Beth estaban a la vista, por lo que Quinn aun no vio a la pequeña…

En la habitación de Kurt…

Hijo, por favor calmate- pidió Burt Hummel, que ve a su hijo pasearse de un lado a otro, porque Rachel no ha llegado aun a su designado cuarto…y falta poco para la ceremonia…

Papa por favor, no me pidas que me calme- le pidió Kurt aun paseándose- Hoy es el dia mas importante de mi vida y no puede arruinarse nada- añadio

Y sabes que Rachel y todos lo saben- añadió Burt- Asi que porque piensas que lo arruinarían- le pregunto

Papa solo quiero que todo salga perfecto-

Y saldrá perfecto- le dijo seguro Burt- Y sabes porque- pregunto y Kurt niega con la cabeza nervioso aun y Burt le pone sus manos en los hombros- Porque hoy te casas con la persona que vas a pasar el resto de tu vida, a quien amas, crees que yo no estaba igual de nervioso el dia de mi boda con tu madre…y con Carole-

Supongo-

Si, lo estaba en ambas- le conto Burt- Con tu madre, fue peor, porque no sabia si diría que si, bueno con Carole tampoco, pero con tu madre fue la primera vez que camine por ese pasillo y sentía que todo se movia a mi alrededor y perdia la visión, hasta que la vi- añadió con una mirada soñadora- Ver a esa hermosa mujer caminar hacia el altar con una enorme sonrisa para mi, fue todo lo que necesite para saber que todos mis nervios eran innecesarios, porque lo que nos tenia a ambos hay, era el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro, y por eso, nada mas importaba, todo estaba perfecto- añadió y Kurt sonríe y tiene los ojos llorosos- Hoy es el dia mas importante de tu vida y estar nervioso es normal, pero todo será perfecto, porque…-

Blaine es todo lo que necesito- respondió Kurt con una sonrisa y Burt asintió y ambos se abrazaron- Gracias papa-

Un placer mi muchacho- le dijo Burt abrazandolo…y la puerta se abrió…

Espero no interrumpir- dijo Rachel entrando y ambos hombres se separaron…y ya viene con su vestido y todo- Lamento la tardanza, pero decidi ponerme el vestido de inmediato y asi no te pones mas nervioso si me lo pongo aquí- añadió y Kurt le sonríe- Terminemos de arreglarte- le sugerio la chica y Kurt asiente…

HUDSON- exclamo Santana al entrar no otro que Finn Hudson con una chica alta como Britt de cabello castaño y ojos verdes…parece una combinación entre Rachel y Quinn pensó, pero mas alta que ambas…- Tanto tiempo- añadió

Un gusto en verlas- las saludo Finn y la chica que viene con el saluda- Ellas son Santana Lopez y Brittany Pierce, fueron a la secundaria conmigo y con mi hermanastro y quien será su esposo- y la chica asiente

Samara Eggas- se presento la chica- Finn las menciono una que otra vez- añadió sonriendo

No lo dudo- dijo Santana- Y que has hecho Hudson- pregunto

Estudiar y ser parte del equipo de football de la universidad de Michigan- añadió con aire de superioridad- Y si no les molesta, Samara y yo iremos a tomar nuestros asientos antes de que empieze la ceremonia- y con eso camino a la sala y el y Samara se sentaron al lado de Carole…

Mientras que Santana esta a punto de que le salga humo por la cabeza…

San- la llamo con tono suave Brittany y ella la mira- No le des importancia, además recuerda lo que dijo Quinn, estamos aquí por Kurt y Blaine- y Santana respira hondo y deja salir un suspiro y asiente…

Vaya chica deja los nervios para los novios- dijo no otra que Mercedes Jones y Matt Rutherford viene con ella, y ambas los saludan…y se rien…

Despues Jordana y Daniel llegaron también…Daniel venia con cara de preocupación porque estaba seguro que se había perdido, y Jordana venia asegurándole que era obvio que la boda era ahí…

Despues de llegar otros invitados…entre ellos Lauren y su cita, un chico que parece palillo de fosforo a su lado, llamado Don…ya todos estaban ahí…y Santana y Brittany hablaron con los guardias y cerraron las puertas…no sin antes que Brittany les prometiera a los guardias que les darían pastel…

Y las chicas llamaron a Leroy y Hiram para avisarles que ya empezaran…y subieron por las escaleras…Britt se fue a la habitación de Blaine y Santana a la de Kurt…

Todos están aquí- les dijo Santana entrando a la habitación- Estas listo- pregunto…

CONTINUARA…


	18. Chapter 18

De antemano me disculpo, por si la ceremonia no les gusta...

Glee no me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>18<p>

KLAINE DE AMOR

Si- respondió Kurt sonriendo y ambas chicas sonríen…- Pero no ensayamos nada-

No te preocupes, Kurt- le pidió Rachel- Esta todo controlado, de acuerdo- y el asiente…y Rachel tomo algo de un cajón…un wakie talkie y lo encendio- Aguila 2 a Aguila 1, es hora de empezar el desfile-

Aguila 1 a Aguila 2, listos para salir- respondió la voz de Becky y Kurt la mira sorprendido

Y en la habitación de Blaine este también lo esta al haber escuchado la voz de Rachel…y recordó algo de pronto…

Los anillos, se los di a Carl- dijo de pronto- Y Nate tiene-

Esta todo controlado Blaine- le aseguro Becky interrumpiéndolo- Los anillos están en posesión de Carl en una mantilla y en su momento se los dara a Nate, asi que tranquilo- y Blaine asiente…

Blaine tu vas primero- dijo Brittany y Blaine asiente de nuevo y Britt abre la puerta y sale y y Becky avanza tras ella y la mama de Blaine le toma el brazo a su hijo y salen en fila de la habitación…

Ahora salgo yo- dijo Santana al ver por la puerta salir a Blaine con su mama y Rachel asiente y mira a Burt

Tres minutos- dijo y Burt asiente y Rachel y Santana salen de la habitación…dejando a un confundido Kurt…

Brittany esta en la bajada de la escalera, dos escalones mas arriba esta Becky y dos mas arriba Blaine y su madre, y Beth esta tras de el con Shelby que al ver Santana y Rachel asiente y le da un beso a Beth y baja…

Y al llegar a su lugar al lado de Carl le hace un gesto positivo con su mano a Leroy que asiente…

POR FAVOR A TODOS LES PIDO SU ATENCION- pidió Leroy…mientras Hiram termina de hablar con el ministro de fe- LA CEREMONIA VA A COMENZAR- y todos hacen silencio- GRACIAS- y despues el y su esposo se sentaron en sus lugares…

Y las chicas escuchan todo en las escaleras…mientras Beth se mueve nerviosa…

Quedate quieta- le pidió Santana y ella la mira nerviosa

Falta mucho- pregunto la niña y Santana niega con la cabeza

Pareces la novia- le dijo divertida y la niña se rie- Ahora quedate quieta antes que me ponga Lima Hights contigo- la amenazo apuntándola y Beth se rie divertida

Papi dijo que siempre amenazas a todos con eso San- y Santana le sonríe

Eres demasiado adorable- le dijo a la niña que asiente, mientras Rachel que las escuchaba también sonríe y asiente y se escucha el inicio de la música "Candles"- Ahora atenta que Britt se va mover- y Beth asiente…

Y Brittany camina hacia el altar con un ramo de flores amarillas amarradas con una cinta blanca, y se para al lado derecho del arco de bodas…segundos despues la sigue Becky que tiene el mismo ramo pero amarrado con una cinta rosa y se coloco al lado izquierdo de Brittany en el lado derecho del arco…

Listo cariño- pregunto la mama de Blaine

Si, ma- respondió Blaine- Llevo esperando mucho tiempo este dia- y ambos avanzaron por el pasillo…y al final su madre le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo dejo al lado de Becky y se sento en lado izquierdo de las bancas al lado de su esposo…

Te toca- le susurro Santana a Beth y la pequeña apareció en el pasillo con su canasto con flores y se movio feliz tirándolas como una bailarina de ballet y todos la miran sonriendo…

Y Quinn al verla, siente muchas emociones…

Se parece a ti- le susurro Artie y ella asiente

Hice bien, verdad- y el asiente y le toma la mano…y Santana camina por el pasillo con el mismo tipo de ramo que Brittany…y se coloca al lado izquierdo del arco de bodas…

Mientras Burt y Kurt llegan a Rachel…

Es mi turno- les dijo Rachel y ellos asienten- Saldra bien- le aseguro a Kurt el que asiente y Rachel les dio la espalda y salió a la sala…y camino por el pasillo…

Cierra la boca Puck o te comeras una mosca- le susurro Sam divertido, pero Puck sigue mirando a Rachel…y no es el único…otro alto chico también la mira sorprendido de lo bella que se ve…finalmente se paro al lado derecho de Santana…

Llego la hora de la verdad- dijo Burt y Kurt toma su brazo- Algun arrepentimiento-

Ninguno- le aseguro Kurt, pero parece pensar en algo…

Tu madre esta con nosotros hijo- le dijo Burt- Y caminara con nosotros por ese pasillo- y Kurt asiente- Listo-

Naci listo- respondió sonriendo Kurt y ambos salieron a la sala…y tal cual como dijo su padre, el ver a Blaine parado en el altar fue todo lo que necesito para que los miedos desaparecieran…todos sonríen…hasta que finalmente llegaron al frente de Blaine…

Bien- empezó Burt- Lo tradicional es decir "cuidalo y hazlo feliz", pero en esta ocasión, no es necesario, porque se de antemano que lo haras- y Blaine asiente- Asi que todo lo que puedo decirles a ambos es que sean felices- añadió sonriendo y le dio la mano de Kurt a Blaine- Igualmente, no me hagas lastimarte- y todos se rien

No pasara- le aseguro Blaine y Burt asiente y se sienta al lado de Carole…y Kurt y Blaine quedan frente a frente…y la música se detiene…

Padres, hermanos, amigos y amigas- empezó el ministro- Estamos aquí reunidos, para celebrar la maravillosa unión de dos de nuestros queridos hijos, hermanos y amigos, Blaine y Kurt- pauso- La unión entre dos personas de igual sexo, es una bendición, igual como lo es de una de distinto sexo, pero el miedo a aceptar lo que es distinto a lo que siempre vemos es lo que nos hace temerles a estas uniones- pauso- Pero hoy todos estamos aquí, para dar fe que ser distinto y es igualmente especial, porque el amor no se mira por el sexo de a quien amas, sino por el corazón del otro, lo que llevamos dentro es lo que hace que amemos al otro y que el otro nos ame a nosotros- pauso- Por eso es para mi honor estar frente a estos dos grandes hombres, que hoy, como muchos otros antes que ellos, han decidido unir sus vidas por ese lazo de amor, único y especial que los une- pauso-

Pero nadie mejor que ellos mismos para decirnoslo- y miro a Blaine- Blaine dirias tus votos a Kurt- y el chico asiente y mira a su novio…

Kurt- y le toma ambas manos- Cuando te conoci, lo primero que hice fue tomar tu mano y salir corriendo contigo hacia la presentación de los Wablers, y jamás pensé que el tomar tu mano, nos traería hasta aquí, pero si volvieran a poner en aquella situación otra vez, no dudaría ni por un segundo en tomarla, porque conoci a un maravilloso chico, que aunque asustado, estaba y esta orgulloso de ser quien es, y que no corrió por si mismo, sino que por su familia, porque es capaz de dejar lo que mas ama por su familia- pauso- Soy muy afortunado al unir mi vida contigo hoy y que el mundo sepa, que ya no tengo que huir de nada, porque en ti encontré mi hogar y mi familia, eres mi refugio, Kurt y Te amo- añadió y todos sonríen…

Kurt es tu turno- dijo el ministro, mientras Kurt se saca las lagrimas con una mano, mientras con la otra no suelta a Blaine…

Le dije a Rachel que me debía usar esa crema especial, porque me harias llorar, pero no la muy mensa no escucha- dijo Kurt y todos se rien y Blaine sonrie y mira a Rachel que se encoge de hombros…y vuelve a mirar a Kurt que ahora lo mira y le toma ambas manos- Jamas pensé que el escuchar el consejo de Noah Puckerman de ir averiguar si la Academia Dalton era gay- comenzó Kurt- Me llevaría hasta a ti cantando Teenage Dream- añadió y todos se rien- Y me alegra haberlo hecho, porque en ti encontré la luz que necesite para combatir, dejar de sentirme débil y enfrentar las cosas malas que pasan en la vida- pauso- Y de a poco tu amor por la música, ternura y sinceridad, me hicieron enamórame de ti, y darme cuenta que no estoy solo, que tu estas ahí- pauso- El dia que aceptaste irte a Mckenley conmigo, fue el dia que supe que te amaba y despues cuando me dijiste que ibas a Nueva York conmigo y que querías compartir las aventuras y desventuras que la ciudad traería, supe que eras el hombre de mi vida y que jamás te perdería- pauso- Te amo Blaine Wabler, y todos los días de mi vida dare las gracias por haberte puesto en mi camino- añadió y Blaine sonríe…al igual que todos…

De nada- dijo de pronto Puck y todos se rien, incluidos los novios…

Bien- aclaro su garganta el ministro y miro a Kurt- Kurt Elise Hummel aceptas como tu esposo a Blaine Timothy Anderson y juras ser le fiel, amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la alegría y en la derrota hasta que la muerte los separe-

Si acepto- respondió Kurt sonriéndole a Blaine, y el ministro asiente y mira a Blaine- Y tu Blaine Timothy Anderson aceptas como tu esposo a Kurt Elise Hummel y juras serle fiel, amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la alegría y en la derrota hasta que la muerte los separe-

Si acepto- contesto Blaine- y el ministro asiente y mira a la audiencia-

Los anillos por favor- y el pequeño Nate avanza con Zack a donde los chicos que les sonríen a los dos niños- Blaine toma el anillo que pondrás en Kurt y repeti despues de mi- y Blaine toma el anillo, y dice despues del ministro colocándole el anillo a Kurt-

Yo Blaine con este anillo me uno a ti Kurt desde hoy y para siempre- y termino de deslizarlo por el dedo de Kurt…

Kurt es tu turno, toma el anillo que pondrás en Blaine y repeti despues de mi- dijo el ministro y Kurt tomo el anillo y dice despues del ministro colocándole el anillo a Blaine-

Yo Kurt con este anillo me uno a ti Blaine desde hoy y para siempre- termino deslizando el anillo en el dedo de Blaine…

Las damas principales, por favor- y Rachel y Becky le dieron sus ramos a sus amigas y sacaron algo de ellos, son unas cadenas doradas y se las pasan por las manos a Blaine y Kurt uniéndolas con una especie de sello- Con este símbolo sus vidas quedan unidas por el amor y la fidelidad, y por el poder que me enviste el estado de Ohio, los declarado a ustedes, Blaine y Kurt, como marido y marido- y todos aplauden- Pueden besarse- les susurro el ministro y ambos se dan un pequeño beso…- Nuestra ceremonia a concluido…Que el amor ilumine sus caminos- añadió y Blaine le tomo el brazo a Kurt y ambos caminaron por el pasillo juntos, mientras les aplauden, Rachel y Becky van detrás de ellos, y luego Santana y Brittany…

Rachel y Becky hacen que Blaine y Kurt suban a una de las habitaciones y los dejan solos unos momentos…

Mientras Santana y Brittany organizan a los invitados para que vayan hacia el patio de la casa donde sera la recepción…

Fue una hermosa ceremonia- dijo Shelby- Fue mágica-

Opino igual- añadió Carl sonriéndole a su novia mientras tiene a Beth en brazos

Puck- lo llamo Sam- Esperamos a las chicas o nos vamos a sentar-

Ahí vienen- dijo Angie mirando las escaleras y Rachel y Becky vienen bajando- Y los recién casados- pregunto

Les daremos unos treinta minutos solos- les conto Becky acercándose a Sam y Rachel le sonríe a Puck

Mandaremos por ellos despues- añadió Rachel- Vamos al patio- y todos asienten y empiezan a caminar y Puck le da su brazo y ella lo toma…

Te ves preciosa- le dijo Puck a Rachel mientras caminan

Gracias, tu también te ves muy guapo- le dijo Rachel sonriéndole- Te gusto la ceremonia- le pregunto

Estuvo genial, perfecta para esos dos-

Estoy de acuerdo-

Que les pusieron en las manos- pregunto confundido Puck recordando las cadenas doradas

Son un símbolo de unión sagrado- le respondió Rachel- Se usa para darle mas espiritualidad a la unión- añadió

Ya veo- y llegaron al patio donde Santana y Brittany les señalan a todos las mesas

No te molesta si te dejo en la mesa solo verdad- le pregunto Rachel y el la mira- Debo ayudar a Britt y San- añadió

No hay problema, de hecho- empezó Puck- Evans- llamo a Sam y este lo mira- Busquemos la mesa que nos corresponde y asi Rach y Becky pueden ayudar a San y Britt- y el chico asiente

Noah, puedo acompañarte a la mesa, San dijo que no había problema- le aseguro Rachel y el niega con la cabeza

No te preocupes, se que quieres que todo este perfecto antes que los tortolos vuelvan- le dijo Puck seguro- Asi que concentrate en eso, de acuerdo- y ella asiente

Gracias- le dijo Rachel y le dio un beso en la mejilla- La mesa nuestra esta cerca de la central de Kurt y Blaine, solo busca tu nombre y el mio y sabras cuales son nuestros asiento- y Puck asiente y ella se fue con Becky a ayudar a San y Britt…

Vamos Evans- y Sam asiente y ambos encontraron rápido la mesa donde se sentaran con sus citas y Santana y Brittany…

Afortunadamente las chicas no tuvieron problemas en ayudar a los invitados a ubicar sus mesas…Santana y Brittany fueron a hablar con los cocineros y camareros, y Becky fue por Blaine y Kurt, mientras Rachel habla con la banda contratada y el sonidista, y Becky llega donde ella y ambas toman un micrófono…

SU ATENCION POR FAVOR- se escucho la voz de Rachel y todos hacen silencio, y Santana y Brittany llegan a sentarse y le sonríen a Puck y Sam…- GRACIAS A TODOS POR ESTAR AQUÍ EN ESTE DIA TAN ESPECIAL PARA NUESTROS AMIGOS KURT HUMMEL Y BLAINE ANDERSON-

SABEMOS- siguió Becky- QUE MUCHOS DE USTEDES ESTABAN ESPERANDO ESTE MOMENTO, YO TAMBIEN, TENGO HAMBRE- añadió y todos se rien…

Tu prima, es una joya- susurro Kurt detrás de la cortina en la que el y su esposo esperan

Lo se, pero tiene razón, tengo hambre- dijo Blaine encogiéndose de hombros

Yo también- confeso Kurt y Blaine se rie y le da un beso y Kurt lo mira con cara soñadora…

POR ESO Y SIN MAS PREAMBULOS- siguió Becky- DEJAMOS CON USTEDES A LOS RECIEN CASADOS, BLAINE ANDERSON HUMMEL-

Y KURT HUMMEL ANDERSON- añadió Rachel y Kurt y Blaine se miran asintiendo, y abren la cortina…

CONTINUARA…


	19. Chapter 19

Glee no me pertenece :( y las canciones que aparecen son "Somewhere we only know" y "Teenage Dream" son de sus respectivos compositores...

* * *

><p>19<p>

FIESTA DE ORGULLO

Los chicos entran y todos se paran a aplaudirlos y llegan al centro de todos, donde hay un centro de baile…y Rachel y Becky se bajan del mini escenario y despues de abrazar a los chicos los paran en el centro…y Becky se fue donde Sam y Rachel volvió al escenario, y Kurt la mira confundida…

COMO TODOS SABRAN SOY LA DAMA DE HONOR PRINCIPAL DE KURT- empezó Rachel- PERO ESTE LUGAR NO LO COMPARTO SOLA- y Kurt la mira confundido- KURT TIENE DOS DIVAS, Y SU OTRA DIVA LE TIENE UNA SORPRESA PARA EL PRIMER BAILE DE AMBOS, YA QUE FUE ELLA LA PRINCIPAL TESTIGO DE CÓMO EMPEZARON- añadió sonriendo y Kurt quiere llorar- POR ESO DEJO CON USTEDES A MERCEDES JONES- y se bajo del escenario…y una música familiar empezó a sonar…

Y Blaine y Kurt viajan en sus mentes al dia en que Kurt volvió a WMHS y los Wablers y Blaine se despidieron de el…y Mercedes llega al escenario y les sonríe, y empieza a cantar…

_I walked across an empty land  
>I knew the pathway like the back of my hand<br>I felt the earth beneath my feet  
>Sat by the river and it made me complete<em>…

Y un grupo de antiguos wablers armoniza con Mercedes… y Kurt y Blaine sonrien y empiezan a bailar…

_Oh! Simple thing where have you gone  
>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<br>So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin<em>

_I came across a fallen tree  
>I felt the branches of it looking at me<br>Is this the place, we used to love  
>Is this the place that I've been dreaming of<em>…

Y la música cambia…y otra canción familiar empieza a sonar…y Kurt y Blaine se rien del recuerdo…

_You make me feel like I'm living a Teenage dream_; y las demas parejas se les unen a los novios…  
><em>The way you turn me on<br>I can't sleep Let's run away and  
>Don't ever look back, don't ever, look back<em>

_My heart stops when you look at me,  
>Just one touch now baby I believe<br>This is real so take a chance and  
>Don't ever look back, don't ever look back<em>

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans,  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<br>Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans,  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<em>

_You make me feel like I'm living a Teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on<br>I can't sleep Let's run away and  
>Don't ever look back, don't ever, look back<em>

_My heart stops when you look at me,  
>Just one touch now baby I believe<br>This is real so take a chance and  
>Don't ever look back, don't ever look back<em>

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans,  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<br>Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans,  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<em>;

Todos les aplauden a los recien casados…y despues de abrazar a Mercedes, finalmente se sientan en su mesa para dos…que esta cerca de las mesas de sus familiares mas cercanos…

Y todos se sientan también, y empiezan a ser servidos…y a conversar…despues de un rato, las cuatro chicas se miran y asienten y Rachel toma su copa y llama la atención de todos…que la miran…

Hola de nuevo- empieza sonriendo- Es común que las damas de honor y los padrinos de la boda digan algo en honor de los novios- añadió- Y las chicas decidieron que yo era la mas fuerte de las cuatro como para hablarles a Blaine y a Kurt, porque ellas terminarían llorando antes de terminar- y todos se rien- Asi que tengo que empezar- añadio encogiéndose de hombros y miro a ambos chicos que le sonríen-

Ambos saben que soy muy buena hablando, de hecho hablo mucho, tanto que hay personas presentes que no pocas veces vociferaron que querian ahogarme con un calcetin o prenderse fuego- y todos se rien y Santana y Puck la miran con cara de disculpa- El problema es que no pude realmente escribir ni pensar nada que decirles- les dijo a los chicos- Y eso es porque no hay nada que escribir- y la miran confundidos, pero ella les sonríe y mira a la gente-

Blaine es divertido, apasionado, y con una paciencia que admiro, porque para ser mi amigo hay que tener paciencia- y todos asienten- Y para ser el novio de Kurt también- y todos se rien, mientras Blaine le da un beso en la mejilla a Kurt que le sonríe y vuelven a mirar a Rachel- Tambien- siguió Rachel- Que Kurt es dulce, sensible, y que es y siempre sera mi única competencia para cantar cualquier canción de Broadway- añadió- Son dos hombres excepcionales, a quienes adoro y no cambiaria por nadie, y que sin los cuales hubiera perdido la poca sanidad mental que me queda en Nueva York- y todos se rien y ella mira a-

Blaine- y el le sonríe- No sabes lo orgullosa de ser testigo como ya tus miedos no te hacen huir de tu felicidad, sino que te hacen correr hacia ella, y que además tu mejor que nadie sabe cuan valioso es Kurt- y Blaine asiente- Me alegra que tus caminos se cruzaran con los mios a través de él, porque me gane un gran amigo, te adoro papa segundo- y Blaine se rie y le lanza un beso-

Kurt- y el la mira con los ojos llorosos- El dia que te fuiste de WMHS fue el dia en que te conoci realmente y estoy feliz por ello, porque no me gane a un amigo, sino que un hermano y un papi segundo también- y Kurt se rie- Y entraste a mi corazón y se que jamás saldrás de ahí, y sabes mejor que yo lo valioso que es Blaine- y el asiente- Y la perdida que sufrimos todas las mujeres al verlo casarse contigo, porque es muy guapo y besa bien- añadio divertida- Y yo doy fe de ello- y todos se rien- En fin, por BLAINE Y KURT, quienes sabemos serán muy felices juntos y que solo harán grandes hazañas, SALUD-

SALUD- dijeron todos alzando sus copas…despues de ello la fiesta siguió…y todos bailan con la música de la banda…

Todo les quedo genial- le dijo Puck a Rachel mientras bailan

En serio- y el asiente- Me alegra que te haya gustado- añadió sonriéndole Rachel- Aunque mi verdadera alegría esta en verlos a ellos felices- dijo mirando a Kurt y Blaine que están bailando con Beth, quien les exigió bailar con ella, y se rien porque Kurt hace morisquetas al bailar, y Beth trata de imitarlas…

Cierto- añadió Puck haciéndola girar, lo que le da risa a Rachel…- Por cierto, tu discurso- y ella lo mira- Fue perfecto- añadió incomodo

Te cuesta decir lo que piensas, verdad- le dijo Rachel en tono de certeza

Algo- confeso Puck- No soy bueno con las palabras Rach y lo sabes- y ella asiente- Y es peor para mi poner emociones en palabras, por eso solo actuo-

Lo se- dijo pensativa Rachel- Si tuvieras que demostrarme con una acción que mi discurso fue perfecto, que harias- le pregunto curiosa, y Puck la volvió a hacer girar y la atrapo rápido abrazandola fuerte contra el…mientras se siguen moviendo al ritmo de la música…y Rachel se rie…y se separa un poco de Puck cuando el afloja el abrazo- Gracias- y el sonríe

Lo malo- dijo serio, pero sonriendo- Es que para que las personas te entiendan debes hablar-

Quizas solo debes darte tiempo, para encontrar las palabras correctas, Noah- le dijo Rachel- Aunque que te cueste un poco, estoy segura de que eres mas que capaz de encontrarlas y hacerle entender a las personas que quieres lo que sientes-

Si- concedió Puck y la volvió a abrazar, y parece pensar…hasta que ve algo de reojo…e instintivamente se tensa…

Pasa algo, Noah- le pregunto Rachel al sentirlo tenso

No, por- le pregunto relajado el

Crei que…- y lo mira confundida y niega con la cabeza- No importa, vamos por algo de tomar- añadió y el asiente

Pero dejame girarte como bailarina de ballet hasta la mesa- le pidió divertido

No- le dijo ella seria- Terminare mareada-

Vamos, Rach- y ella niega con la cabeza- Porfis- le rogo

Dame una razón de porque quieres hacerlo- le pregunto curiosa

Para que te marees- contesto simplemente Puck y ella frunce el seño lo golpea en el brazo- Ouch- se quejo, mientras Rachel se va hacia la mesa y Puck la sigue, y le hace cosquillas hasta que le hable…

Rach- la llamo Santana y ella la mira sonriendo, despues de calmar su risa por las cosquillas de Puck- Blaine y Kurt ya se van- y Rachel asiente y Puck asiente…y Rachel se va con Santana…

Mientras en la entrada de la casa de los Berry…

Tienen todo- les pregunto Becky y ambos chicos asiente

Diviertanse- les dijo Burt y le dio la mano a Blaine y abrazo a su hijo- Y llamen cuando lleguen al hotel, al abordar mañana, y al aterrizar y al registrarse en el hotel donde se hospedaran-

O sea quieres que llamamemos en todo momento- dijo Kurt rolando los ojos y Burt lo mira serio- No te preocupes lo haremos- le aseguro y Burt asiente satisfecho…

Kurt, Blaine- llego Rachel llamándolos y ambos la abrazaron, en un sandwish, lo mismo que ya habían hecho con las demás chicas y ella se rie al separarse- Llamen para avisarnos que están a salvo- les pidió

Ya mi papa se encargo de pedírnoslo y lo haremos- le aseguro Kurt y miro a las otras tres chicas y a Rachel y sonríe- Las cuatro nos dieron la mejor boda de la historia, y se los agradezco-

En serio chicas, fue mágico- les dijo Blaine y todas les sonríen a ambos- Sera mejor irnos- añadió y todos se despiden…

Blaine- lo llamo su padre, despues que este se despidió de su madre, y el se acerca a su padre- Se que tu y yo hemos tenido nuestras diferencias- empezó- Pero quiero que sepas que estoy orgulloso de ti, del hombre en que te has convertido, y lamento la forma en que actuado muchas veces, hijo, pero jamás dudes que te amo- añadió y Blaine lo abraza…

Gracias papa- le dijo emocionado, y Kurt le sonríe a su esposo- No sabes lo que eso significa para mi- añadió, y ambos se separaran

Diviértete en tu luna de miel- agrego su padre dándole una calida sonrisa- Tu también Kurt y bienvenido a la familia- añadió dándole la mano a Kurt quien le agradece…

Mientras las chicas observan la escena emocionadas…luego de ello se despiden de ambos chicos, y los ven tomar el auto que les contrataron para llevarlos al hotel para su noche de bodas, y vuelven a la fiesta que aun no termina…

Rachel busca a Puck y lo encuentra con que esta bailando con Beth, y sonríe ante la imagen…y también al mirar alrededor ve las sonrisas de los invitados…hasta que ve a Finn y lo saluda con la mano, pero este no le devuelve el saludo…y ella se encoge de hombros y se acerca a la mesa de su madre…

Ma- llamo a Shelby y ella le sonríe al verla que se sienta a su lado

Ya se fueron los chicos- pregunto Shelby y Rachel asiente

Y Carl- pregunto Rachel al no ver a su futuro padrastro…

Llevo a Zack y a Nate al baño- le contesto Shelby- No se ven adorables- añadió mirando a Puck y Beth

Eso mismo pensaba cuando los vi- le dijo Rachel y dio un bostezo- Lo siento- se disculpo-

Estas bien- le pregunto Shelby

Si- le aseguro Rachel- Pero al Parecer el cansancio de los días previos me esta ganando- añadió

Porque no vas a descansar cariño- le aconsejo su madre

No quiero que Noah se sienta abandonado- le dijo a Shelby- Ya de por si lo deje bastante solo- añadió

Estoy segura que el entenderá- le dijo Shelby- Ademas te quedaras aquí esta noche-

Si en mi antiguo cuarto- le respondió y bostezo otra vez- Rayos-

Ve a descansar hija- le ordeno Shelby- Yo le digo a todos, de acuerdo- y Rachel asiente y ella y Shelby se despiden…y al llegar a la cortina se da vuelta y ve a Beth forzando a Puck a bailar otra canción, y se rie de la energía de la pequeña, y sonríe ante la imagen encantadora de ambos…y se va a su habitación…

Despues de dos canciones…

Por fin me relevaron- dijo cansado Puck sentándose en la mesa de Shelby, donde había visto a Rachel sentarse cuando volvió…

Beth tiene mucha energía- añadió Carl divertido, que ya había vuelto y Puck asiente y mira para todos lados- Pasa algo-

Crei ver a Rach aquí, pero…-

Se fue arriba- dijo Shelby y Puck la mira confundido- Cuando volvió de despedir a Blaine y a Kurt no paraba de bostezar de cansancio, asi que le ordene ir arriba-

Ya veo- asintió Puck algo cabizbajo

No quería dejarte- le aseguro Shelby- Asi que le asegure que entenderías- añadió

Claro que entiendo- le aseguro Puck- Voy a verla antes de irme- añadio y Shelby y Carl asienten- Los veo luego- y con eso Puck se fue…y Shelby y Carl se miran…

Cuanto crees que falte- le pregunto Shelby divertida

No mucho- respondió Carl- Eso es seguro- añadió y beso a Shelby- Estaras bien con ello-

Si ella es feliz, yo lo sere- respondió segura y beso a su novio…

Mientras Puck sube las escaleras…y llega a la puerta de Rachel…y toma aire, se asiente a si mismo y toca la puerta…

CONTINUARA…


	20. Chapter 20

Glee no me pertenece :(

Me encanta este capitulo...ya veran porque ;)

* * *

><p>20<p>

AHORA O NUNCA

Rachel esta en su bata acomodando su cama, cuando escucha un golpe en su puerta…

Pase- dijo…y la puerta se abrió…

Rach- dijo Puck entrando y ella lo mira con cara de disculpa

Noah- empezó mientras el cierra la puerta- Lamento haberte dejado abajo, pero estoy cansada y te veias divertido bailando con Beth-

Esta bien, Shelby me explico y entiendo- le dijo seguro

Bien- le dijo ella sonriéndole y lo nota algo preocupado- Pasa algo-

No- le respondió rápido al notar su tono de preocupación- Pero hay algo de lo que quiero que hablemos-

De acuerdo- concedió Rachel sentándose en la cama- Ven, siéntate- palmeo la cama y Puck se sento- Puedes empezar- añadio

Bueno sucede que…- empezó pasándose su mano por su pelo…y parece pelear en su cabeza por las caras que pone y Rachel lo mira confundida- Rayos, esto es mas difícil de lo que pensé- añadió frustrado

Que es tan difícil- le dijo confundida Rachel

Decir lo que sientes, cuando jamás has tenido practica haciéndolo- confeso Puck

Bueno, puedes empezar por decir porque te sientes asi o desde cuando- le aconsejo Rachel nerviosa por lo que puede decir…

El cuando es mas fácil- dijo seguro Puck- O no tanto tampoco- añadió despues de un rato…

Noah, solo dilo- le pidió Rachel- Sea lo que sea, no puede ser tan malo- añadió…o eso espera ella…

Lo es, si te pierdo por ello- le dijo frustrado

No entiendo- y ahora Rachel esta mas confundida…y el silencio en la habitación se hizo de nuevo…

TE AMO- dijo de pronto Puck y ella lo mira choqueada- Ya, lo dije- añadió- Te amo, y quiero estar contigo- le dijo mirandola

Noah…-

Dejame terminar- le pidió- Se que me equivoque, debi decirte acerca de Shelby, o al menos confiar en ti acerca de mi trato con ella respecto a Beth, pero no sabia como decírtelo, además no quería tener muchas esperanzas si funcionaba o no, porque no estaba seguro de que Shelby me dejaría ser parte de su vida de forma permanente o no, y cuando me dejo reunirme con ella y despues aceptarme como parte de su vida, sabia que tenia que decírtelo y mas aun cuando…-

Cuando- pregunto interrumpiéndolo Rachel

Cuando quería pedirte que me dieras una oportunidad para estar contigo- siguió Puck y ella lo mira impresionada- Por fin no había nada, ni nadie, que impidiera decirte lo que siento por ti, y quería decírtelo, pero sabia que debiamos hablar frente a frente asi que por eso espere a verte- pauso- Y tu reacción, como te sentiste traicionada, que no podias ni mirarme sin mostrar dolor en tus ojos, me hizo decidir no decir nada y recuperar a mi amiga- añadio

Noah, lo siento- le dijo Rachel cabizbaja

No, no lo sientas- se apresuro Puck y ella lo mira- Lo echo, echo esta, y ya no vale la pena pensar mas en ello- y Rachel asiente- Pero Rach, tu eras y eres una de mis importantes razones para ir a vivir a Nueva York- confeso- No quiero seguir pensando en lo que podría haber sido, te quiero conmigo- añadió firme

Noah…-

Mira se que es repentino- siguió Puck- Y que incluso puede que no te sientas asi por mi, y se que si me rechazas ahora, puedo perder a mi amiga, perro rayos no quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo, ya perdi demasiado Rach- añadio frustrado y la miro directo a los ojos- Te deseo, te amo, lo único que quiero es decir que eres mia, pero si neces…- y Rachel lo corto con su labios en los suyos y ambos se besan…

Por fin silencio- dijo Rachel al separar sus labios de los de Puck- Y dicen que yo hablo mucho- añadió divertida

Me besaste- le dijo confundido Puck y ella aiente- Para que me callara- y ella vuelve asentir y el dejo de mirarla- Entonces…-

Noah cállate- lo interrumpió Rachel- También te amo- confeso y el la mira sorprendido- Y se que quizás no me creeras que es cierto, pero lo es, y si bien no me di cuenta hace mucho no lo hace menos cierto o fuerte- le dijo con decisión- El pensar que estabas viendo a otras chicas, me dieron celos- confeso- Y se que la razón por la que me lastimo tanto que me ocultaras tu trato con Shelby, es porque eres TU- y el la mira confundido- Noah, el que se sintió horrible al darse cuenta de lo humillante que eran los granizados- pauso- Noah quien me detuvo de tener relaciones por venganza y también quien me ayudo a darme cuenta de que mi nariz vale oro- pauso- Noah quien paso de ser mi torturador personal a mi mejor amigo- pauso y se acerco a el y le tomo la cara con las manos- Tu eres Noah, el que siempre estuvo ahí para mi, y se que siempre lo estará- y el le sonríe y se besan…

Un momento- detuvo Rachel el que se estén besando y lo mira seria- Una cosa debe quedar clara Noah Puckerman, si decides estar conmigo, no hay vuelta atrás, no te dejare ir- le advirtió- Y estos adorables brazos y todo tu, serán solo mios- añadió y el se rie- Asi que estas seguro de que estas preparado para semejante trabajo- añadió con sus manos en la cintura…

Eso y mas- dijo seguro Puck y se le abalanzo encima y ella se rie- Rayos, en serio te amo- le dijo quitando el cabello de la cara suavemente y Rachel le sonríe…

Y yo a ti- le dijo ella y ambos empezaron a besarse nuevamente…

Mientras tanto la fiesta abajo empezó a acabar…Santana se fue con Brittany a la casa de esta, Becky y Sam se fueron a la casa de este, y Zack se quizo ir con la Sra. Puckerman y Sarah…y todos se despidieron…dejando finalmente en la casa a los papas de Rachel, Shelby, Carl, Beth, Angie, Jon y Nate…y cada pareja toma una de las tres habitaciones disponibles…

No te molesta dormir solo, verdad- le pregunto Shelby a Carl, en la habitación de ella y Angie hay dos camas…

No hay problema Shell- le aseguro Carl- Buenas noches- y Shelby responde el sentimiento y apaga la luz y se acomoda con Beth en la cama…

(A la mañana siguiente)

Ñunmm- se pasa las manitos por la cara Beth despertando- Mami- llamo a Shelby, pero no la ve- Mami- volvió a llamar…y Carl la escucha…

Beth- la llamo y ella lo mira

Donde esta mami- pregunto confundida

Debe haber recibido una llamada y se levanto- sugirió Carl mirando su celular…son las 10 de la mañana

Mmmm- murmuro pensativa Beth y la puerta se abrió y Shelby entra- Mami- exclamo Beth

Miren quien despertó- dijo Shelby sentándose al lado de Beth en la cama

Car, también- Beth apunto a Carl y Shelby lo mira y se acerca y le da un beso pequeño- Ew- se quejo Beth, siempre lo hace y siempre los adultos se rien de ello-

Donde estabas- le pregunto Carl

Escuche ruidos- le contesto Shelby- Leroy, Hiram y Angie ya están en pie, y fueron informados por Deborah que traerá desayuno-

Genial- murmuro Carl- Tengo hambre-

Cuando no- dijo divertida Shelby

Mami- la llamo Beth y ella la mira- Puedo ir a despertar a Reichi-

Claro- le respondió Shelby- Recuerdas que habitación es- y Beth asiente

La de la estrella dorada- dijo saltando divertida de la cama Beth

BETH- la reprendió Shelby

Lo siento- se disculpo la niña- Ya me voy- salió rápido de la habitación y Carl y Shelby se rien…

Es igual a su padre de traviesa, según me entere por Deborah- le conto Shelby a Carl

En serio- y ella asiente- Bueno no es tan sorprendente, Puck tiene su reputación en Lima- y Shelby asiente- Hablando de el- siguió Carl- No me recuerdo haberme despedido de el- añadio

La ultima vez que lo vi dijo que subiría a ver a Rachel antes de irse- dijo Shelby recordando

Si y despues de ello no lo vi mas- añadió Carl

Ni yo- agrego Shelby- Lo que es extraño, porque se hubiera despedido de Beth aunque ella estuviera dormida- añadio

Subio a ver a Rachel- dijo de nuevo Carl y Shelby lo mira raro- Y no lo vimos mas- añadió y ahora Shelby abre los ojos muy grandes…

RAYOS- exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo…y salieron corriendo de la habitación…

(Unos minutos antes…Beth sale de la habitación)

Beth va contenta saltando hacia la habitación de su hermana, y al llegar a la puerta le sonríe a la estrella dorada y abre la puerta…y se acerca a puntitas y riéndose a la cama de su hermana…

Reichi- la llamo despacito, y se acerco mas y le tomo el brazo…aunque lo sintió algo musculoso…y mira el brazo confundida- Reichi- llamo de nuevo…

Beth- murmuro adormilado Puck moviéndose a ver a la pequeña…

Papi- dijo sorprendida- Que haces en la cama de Reichi- le pregunto confundida…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Ups...dejenme comentarios, chicos, en serio, porque sino no se si quiere que siga o no...<p>

De todas maneras beshitos :) para todos...


	21. Chapter 21

Gracias a todos por los comentarios:

landslide´dream, no hay problema me alegra que te guste mi fic, y que ahora comentes :)

Cony26 entiendo lo de estar ocupada, y creeme que dejarlos en shok fue la idea ;)

Alexandracastrop, me alegra que te rieras y que te gustaran las proposiciones los votos y el discurso de Rachel, porque me costo escribirlos, respecto a porque Santana estaba enojada con Rachel, lo sabras en unos capitulos mas adelante, de hecho de adelanto puedo decir que traera algo de drama...

Glee no me pertenece :(, excepto por Angie, Jon, Nate y Zack que aparecen en este capitulo :)

Bien ahora lo que todos estaban esperando :), ojala lo disfruten :)

* * *

><p>21<p>

BETH CONFUSA POR: PUCKELBERRY

BETH- salto Puck al darse cuenta que su hija esta en la habitación…y Rachel que sintió el movimiento

Que pasa- pregunto adormilada y al ver a su hermanita- BETH- salto

BETH- grito entrando a la habitación Shelby y al ver a Puck y a su otra hija- RACHEL- exclamo con una mano en el pecho

MAMA- exclamo Rachel

PUCK- exclamo Carl al llegar y ver a Puck y Rachel

CARL- exclamo confundido Puck sentándose en la cama

BETH- grito Beth y todos la miran- Que- pregunto- Venia mi nombre- añadió encogiéndose de hombros y todos se aguantaron las ganas de reírse

Porque tanto grito- dijo Leroy apareciendo en la puerta y al ver a Rachel y a Puck en la cama de su hija- Oh-

No es lo que piensan- se defendió Rachel, sentándose en la cama y Puck saco las tapas de encima de Rachel

Totalmente vestidos- les dijo al resto, que dejaron salir un suspiro de alivio, y alguien se aclara la garganta y al ver es Beth

Porque papi esta en la cama de Reichi- pregunto otra vez confundida y exigiendo una explicación con sus manos en su cintura

Bueno- empezó algo incomoda Rachel y mira a Puck que mira a Beth palido- Nos quedamos dormidos- le dijo y Shelby se acerco y tomo a Beth en brazos

Los veremos a ambos abajo- les dijo en tono de orden y Rachel y Puck asienten y todos salieron de la habitación y Puck se tiro de espaldas de nuevo

Bueno- empezó Rachel- Eso fue incomodo-

Si- suspiro Puck

Que les vamos a decir- le pregunto Rachel mirándolo y el la mira confundido- Bueno despues de besarnos anoche nos quedamos dormidos y no aclaramos en que situación nos encontramos, se que me amas, y yo te amo, pero qummmuuu- no pudo seguir hablando porque Puck la corto besándola y poniéndosele encima…

Eres mia- le dijo al separarse de sus labios- Es todo lo que tienes que tener claro-

Lo se- le dijo Rachel sonriéndole- Pero como le vamos a explicar a Beth que su hermana es de su papi- añadió preocupada- Y ahora que lo digo en voz alta me suena incestuoso- dijo con una mueca de asco y Puck la mira

Cierto, asi suena- concedió- Pero eres mia y para que Beth entienda hay que decirle solamente que eres mi novia, nada mas- añadió y ella le sonrie

Novia, eh- le dijo divertida Rachel y el asiente y la besa de nuevo…aunque despues de unos minutos Rachel lo detiene- Me encanta esto, pero debemos bajar- le recordó y el asiente

Ve tu primero- le dijo Puck saliendo de encima de ella y ella lo mira molesta

Me vas a mandar al matadero sola- le dijo dramáticamente- En serio Noah, llevamos tan poco tiempo juntos y ya me estas dando la espalda- y Puck rola los ojos

No, no te estoy dando la espalda- le aseguro el- Pero necesito recuperar el control sabes- añadio y Rachel lo mira confundida y el apunta su zona…

OK- dijo Rachel rápido- Entiendo, lo siento- se disculpo- Tengo la mala costumbre de dejarme llevar por mis conclusiones- añadió dándole un pequeño beso en los labios

Lo se- le dijo el sonriendole

Te veo abajo- le dijo Rachel poniéndose la bata y el asiente y ella sale de la habitación…y cierra la puerta…

Sucia señorita Berry- dijo Angie detrás de Rachel y ella se da vuelta a mirarla- Miren que ser encontrada con un hombre en la casa de sus padres, que vergüenza- añadió en tono de burla y reprimenda

JAJA- le dijo Rachel y camino hacia las escaleras- No eres nada divertida Angela-

Oh, esta molesta- se burla de Rachel, Angie, y se rie…hasta que ambas llegan a la cocina donde todos los que se quedaron están ahí, menos Jon y Nate…y Rachel se acerca a tomar dos tazas para servirse café y servirle también a Puck, mientras todos la observan…

Dejen de mirarme- les dijo algo cansada- No hicimos nada- añadió defensiva poniendo las tazas en la mesa de la cocina y sentándose, pero todos igualmente la siguen mirando y ella rola los ojos…

Y a los pocos minutos Puck, Jon y Nate se les unieron, y Rachel llama a Puck y le da la taza que le sirvió y el le sonríe y se sienta junto a ella…y todos para molestia de Rachel los siguen observando pero no les dicen nada…

Se esta volviendo molesto- dijo Rachel mirándolos a todos- Si tienen algo que preguntar o decir, háganlo de una vez, antes de que les lance algo, porque me están tentando- añadió entre dientes

Pero antes- interrumpió Puck- No quedo nada de anoche, tengo hambre y el café no la calma- añadió

Bueno- empezó Hiram divertido- Debbie traerá que comer- añadió y Puck se tenso- Si también me pondría tenso si mi mama viniera y se fuera a enterar donde y con quien pase la noche- le palmoteo la espalda divertido y todos se rien…

Papi- lo regaño Rachel- No seas malo-

No creo que le moleste con quien- dijo Puck- Pero será malditamente molesto el que se entere-

PUCK- exclamaron Shelby y Angie ante su lenguaje y Nate y Beth se rien y Rachel lo mira con desaprobación, pero el solo les guiña un ojo y se encoge de hombros…

Bien, habiendo nos sacado de encima el hecho de que Deborah viene con comida- siguió Leroy- Nos quieren explicar que paso entre ustedes anoche- pregunto

Como ya dijimos no paso "nada" anoche, papa- le dijo Rachel

Si, eso lo entendemos- siguió Shelby- Pero hay cierta personita que quiere saber porque su papi estaba en la cama de su hermana- añadió y Beth los mira con cara de aun exigir una respuesta…se ve indignada, para una niña tan pequeña…

Bueno…- empezó Rachel- Anoche…-

Le confese que la amo- dijo Puck interrumpiendo a Rachel y todos lo miran sorprendidos, y Beth esta confundida…- Y resulta que ella también me ama, y somos pareja ahora, fin del asunto- añadió y se paro a buscar mas café…mientras Rachel esta colorada como tomate…

No es fin del asunto Noah Puckerman- exclamo Shelby y todos la miran confundidos por su tono algo molesto y el la mira- Te recuerdo que Rachel es la hermana de Beth, que es tu hija, no crees que deberías de explicarle las cosas a tu hija - y el mira a Beth y dejo la taza en el meson y se acerco a la pequeña que lo mira confundida…

Princesa- empezó Puck- Tu sabes que tu mami y yo somos amigos, verdad- y ella asiente- Y que ella y Carl tienen una relación- y la niña vuelve a asentir- Bueno ahora yo también tengo una, con Rachel-

O sea que tu y Reichi van a ser como mami y Carl- pregunto Beth y Puck asiente- Con las cosas ew también- y todos se rien y Puck asiente

Te molesta- le pregunto y Beth lo mira y luego mira a Rachel, la que le sonríe a Puck y a Beth, y vuelve a mirar a Puck y niega con la cabeza y Puck le sonríe y ella también, aunque en un segundo se puso seria…

Pero no hagan las cosas ew frente mio- les advirtió Beth con su dedito y todos se rien

De acuerdo ninguna cosa ew frente tuyo- concedió Puck- Pero solo si prometes que TU no haras cosas ew hasta que tengas 80- añadio serio

Puck- lo reprendió Shelby y el la mira encogienddose de hombros…si bien ella ella tampoco quiere que Beth crezca y se convierta en una mujer, el ver a su hija mayor, sabe que es inevitable, y estarle haciendo prometer cosas asi a Beth no es justo…sobre todo cuando sabe que sera un problema en el futuro…

Lo prometo- dijo la pequeña voz de Beth- Ew, es ew y no quiero- añadio cruzándose de brazos

Lo mismo decía Rachel a su edad- dijo Hiram sonriéndole a su hija

Y ahora se besuquea con el padre de su hermana- añadió Leroy y todos se rien, menos Rachel que esta colorada como tomate, y Puck la mira y le guiña un ojo…y el timbre de la casa suena…

Yo voy- dijo Jon aun riéndose y se fue a abrirles, y Deborah, Sarah, Zack, Santana, Brittany, Sam y Becky están en la puerta- Pasen- y todos entran- Espero hayas traido comida para un ejercito- le dijo a Deborah y ella le sonríe y asiente

Tengo experiencia alimentando ejércitos- le dijo Deborah y Jon la mira confundido- Noah come como un ejercito- y Jon se rie…

Llego la comida- dijo Brittany llegando a la cocina con dos bolsas y todos la saludan al igual que a los demás, y ayudan a preparar las cosas…

Mientras Rachel se fue donde Puck que aun esta con Beth en el sillón que es de la sala y pusieron en la cocina, y al verla Puck se la sienta en el regazo mientras Beth les dice las cosas ew que no le gustan…y despues de un rato sus amigos se dieron cuenta de cómo ambos se miraban…

POR FIN- exclamo Santana y todos la miran y ella mira a Puck y a Rachel- Ya era hora de que te crecieran las pelotas Puckerman y hicieras algo por tus sentimientos por Berry-

SANTANA- exclamaron Angie y Shelby, por su lenguaje y ella se encoge de hombros

Pero tiene razón- siguió Sam- Ya era hora- añadió y Rachel se vuelve a poner colorada y Puck se da cuenta le da un beso en la mejilla

Que tierno- exclamaron Becky y Brittany con sonrisas soñadoras, y todos se rien…

Puckelberry esta de vuelta- dijo Britt y todos la miran raro, menos Santana que ya había escuchado el nombre antes- Que-

Puckelberry- pregunto Hiram confundido

Es el nombre que les dieron a Rachel y a Puck cuando salieron por una semana nuestro segundo año en la secundaria- les conto Santana

Esperen a que Kurt se entere- dijo Brittany- Va a estar mas contento de lo que ya estaba por su boda- añadió

Entonces- dijo alguien de pronto…Deborah…- Resulta que ustedes dos salieron en la secundaria- les pregunto seria y algo intimidante a Puck y Rachel que asienten- Y ahora están saliendo de nuevo-

Si- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

Por mas de una semana- pregunto Deborah

Si- dijeron ambos de nuevo al mismo tiempo…y a Deborah le creció una enorme sonrisa y se acerco a su hijo y le tomo la cara con las manos y le dio un beso un sonoro beso en la frente…

MA- le dijo Puck avergonzado quitándosela de encima, mientras los demás se rien

Oh, mi Noah, por fin encontró a una linda chica judía- dijo con voz emocionada Deborah y miro a Rachel sonriéndole y despues miro seria a Puck- Si lo arruinas te desheredo- añadió en advertencia y el rola los ojos…

No tengo pensado hacerlo- le aseguro a su madre y mira a Rachel y le sonríe que también le sonrie

Ven son una ternura- dijo Becky en tono dulce…y todos se rien…finalmente todos empezaron a comer…

Sam- llamo Puck a su amigo- Aun tienes las llaves de mi auto- le pregunto y el chico asiente y se las pasa- Voy por mi bolso para cambiarme- le dijo a Rachel y ella asiente

Te veo arriba- le dijo Rachel y el asiente, y ambos se disculparon…

Yo también, voy a llevar a cierta personita a vestirse- dijo Shelby tomando a Beth en brazos que aun esta en su pijama y subió con sus dos hijas al segundo piso…

Puck- lo llamo Nate cuando el volvió a entrar y Puck lo mira- Podemos jugar afuera antes de almorzar-

Seguro- le dijo Puck y le desordeno el pelo con la mano y subió al cuarto de Rachel…

Rach- entro Puck a la habitación, pero Rachel no se ve por ningún lado, y se acerca a la puerta del baño de la habitación y escucha la regadera…unos minutos despues una vestida Rachel, con un shorts y una polera sin mangas, sale del baño con su cabello mojado- Y yo que crei que no te podrías ver mas hermosa- le dijo Puck

Gracias- le dijo ella sonriéndole y el se le acerco y le dio un pequeño beso- Puedes usar la ducha- y el asiente y le da otro beso y se mete al baño con su bolso, mientras Rachel termina de secarse el cabello…y tocan la puerta…

Pase- replico Rachel y Shelby entra en la habitación- Pasa algo ma- le pregunto

No- le dijo Shelby- Es solo que…- y Rachel la mira confundida- Jamás te vi sonreir de la manera en la que le sonries a Puck, y no se ver esa sonrisa es algo nuevo para mi, y por lo que tus padres me dijeron para ellos también lo es- añadió- Y me imagino que la conversación de anoche dejo salir muchas emociones-

Asi es- confirmo Rachel- Pero si bien no lo hemos conversado aun, quiero que tomemos las cosas con calma, ambos sentimos muchas cosas fuertes por el otro, y apresurarnos no nos ayudara a saber si podemos llevar esta relación adelante- añadió- Y no quiero que me suceda lo mismo con el que me ha pasado con el resto de los chicos con los que he salido- y Shelby asiente

Te acuerdas cuando hablamos de que esperas a Mr. Correcto- le pregunto Shelby y Rachel asiente- Crees sinceramente que podría ser el-

Ma- empezó Rachel- No me aventurare a decir nada aun- siguió- Amo a Noah, de eso no tengo dudas- añadió- Pero como pareja nunca nos hemos dado una verdadera oportunidad y saber si funcionamos realmente, pero…- pauso- Estoy mas que dispuesta a arriesgarme con el, y no perderlo sin pelear- añadió

Era todo lo que quería escuchar- le dijo Shelby dándole un beso en la frente- No te quiero ver arrepintiéndote de las decisiones que tomes y verte como te vi despues de que terminaras con Rick-

Como- pregunto confundida Rachel

Decepcionada al cometer el error de salir con el- le dijo Shelby y Rachel asiente- Bueno, te veo abajo- y salió de la habitación…y Rachel mira la puerta cerrarse…

Rach- la llamo Puck y ella lo mira- Quieres tomarte las cosas con calma- le pregunto…y si, escucho la conversación que ella y Shelby acaban de tener…

Lamento que lo hayas escuchado por mi conversación con mi madre- se disculpo Rachel

Esta bien, pero a que te refieres con ello- le pregunto Puck

A que quiero que tengamos citas y no nos saltemos a la pasión que sentimos por el otro- le contesto Rachel- Y se que no estas acostumbrado a esperar, pero prefiero que esperemos, y estar seguros de que funcionaremos como pareja en el lado emocional y no solo en lo fisico- y el la mira y no dice nada- No quieres- le pregunto Rachel finalmente

No, no es eso- respondió Puck- De hecho estoy de acuerdo, pero que pasara si, realmente tu y yo no nos conectamos asi, en lo emocional, ya sabes lo bruto que soy en ese lado, y…- y Rachel lo abraza- Rach-

Antes que nada Noah, eres mi amigo- empezó Rachel- Quiero que lo sigas siendo- añadió- Pero ahora le agregaremos a ello el tocarnos y besarnos-

Como cuando estábamos en la fiesta y me pediste actuar mis emociones y te abrace- le pregunto Puck y ella asiente- Pero a decir verdad realmente quería besarte- le confeso

Bueno, ahora no te tendras que quedarte con las ganas de besarme, solo debes hacerlo- le dijo Rachel sonriéndole- Te amo, y quiero dejarme llevar por el sentimiento, pero quiero que funcionemos como pareja, y no terminar solo porque no podemos entendernos-

Rach, entiendo, de acuerdo- le dijo Puck aun con ella en sus brazos- Yo tampoco quiero que terminemos sin ni siquiera haberlo intentado como la ultima vez-

Y para no repetir el error quiero las citas y no solo besarnos en mi habitación- añadió seria Rachel y el la besa…y están tan metidos en el otro que no escucharon que la puerta de la habitación se abrió…

Ew- exclamo alguien y al mirar es Beth y ambos se separan, mientras la pequeña pone sus manos en la cintura- Quedamos en que no harian cosas ew frente mio- añadió seria

Beth, te recuerdo que tu entraste sin tocar- le dijo Rachel seria- Y no sabíamos que estarías enfrente nuestro- añadió y Beth abre su boca "O"

Cierto- concedió la niña- Lo siento Reichi y papi- y ambos le sonríen

Esta bien- le aseguro Puck- Pasa algo princesa- le pregunto

Nate dijo que dijiste que si a jugar afuera, y quiero jugar afuera- le dijo Beth y Puck asiente

Esperame abajo con los demás de acuerdo, yo ya bajo- le dijo el y ella asintió y se fue y Puck cerro la puerta y se volvió a acercar a Rachel- Ni siquiera la escuche entrar- dijo tomandola de la cintura para atraerla hacia el

Ni yo- le confeso Rachel- Estaba completamente perdida en lo que estábamos haciendo- añadió sonriéndole y le pasa sus brazos por su cuello

Vamos a besarnos un poco mas antes de que tenga que bajar y no pueda por los ew- le dijo Puck y Rachel se rie y asiente…

Mientras abajo todos conversan…

Cuando se van- le pregunto Deborah a Leroy

Según se la mayoría se va mañana- le contesto

Entonces no habrá problema en que invite a Rachel a cenar a mi casa hoy- le pregunto

No creo que haya problema- le dijo Leroy- Pero a Rachel y Noah debes preguntarles- y ella asiente…y se escucha una enorme carcajada…

BAJAME- grita la pequeña voz de Nate

NO PAPI- grito Beth y todos se asoman a ver que pasa y encuentran a Rachel riéndose…

Que paso- le pregunto Angie

Noah tomo a Nate y se lo puso en el hombro y Beth y Zack están tratando de liberarlo- les conto- BRITT- llamo a su amiga que se asomo- Noah esta torturando a los niños- y la cara de Brittany se volvió toda malicia y salió corriendo por la puerta de la entrada y se le tiro encima a Puck…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Apuesto a que creian que Puck y Rachel se habian tenido relaciones, pues no, no aun, Rachel es mas para Puck que solo sexo, sin mencionar el hecho que Rachel realmente estaba cansada...<p>

Siguiente: Quinn?


	22. Chapter 22

Sigue a lo del capitulo anterior...Glee no me pertenece :(, excepto Angie, Nate, Jon y Zack ellos si...

* * *

><p>22<p>

QUINN POR BETH

BRITT- se quejo Puck cayéndose y liberando en la caída a Nate, lo que provoco que Zack y Beth también se le tiraran encima y todos se rien de cómo se mueve para sacarse a todos de encima

Deberiamos ayudarlo- sugerio Sam, y Jon y Carl asienten y cada uno corren a tomar a un niño…dejando a Puck pelear con Brittany…y los demás los observan…y Brittany estaba perdiendo cuando un chorro de agua le cae a Puck y es su hermana…

De donde mierda sacaste un pistola de agua- se quejo Puck

PUCK- gritan Angie y Shelby por su lenguaje, y Sarah le tira agua en la boca

OYE- se quejo otra vez Puck y Sarah se rie

Zack la vio en mi habitación y me pidió traerla- contesto finalmente Sarah

Y tenias que mojarme a mi- pregunto parandose

Eres mas fuerte que Britt y tenia que nivelar las cosas- le respondió Sarah, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Puck se la puso en su hombro, lo que provoco que soltara la pistola- NOAH SUELTAME-

NO, esto te ganas por mojarme-

BRITT AYUDA- grita Sarah, y Britt se le tira por la espalda a Puck, y entre las dos con Puck en el suelo le hacen cosquillas…

Mientras los demás siguen jugando con los niños teniéndolos como prisioneros…pero Zack se las ingenia para escapar y agarrar la pistola de agua y liberar a los otros dos mojando a los captores, pero Becky atrapo a Beth sin que Zack se diera cuenta…

Sueltame Becy mala- grita Beth- ZACKI- y el la mira y se da cuenta que perdió a Beth

Estoy equiparando los equipos- le dijo Becky a Zack sonriendo malévolamente- Sarah esta de su lado- y Zack asiente, pero piensa en como liberar a Beth y mantener a los otros tres alejados de el y Nate…es una guerra, y Beth es la prisionera y Puck el otro por el lado del enemigo…

Mientras Angie, Shelby, Santana y Rachel los miran divertidas…hasta que Rachel se da cuenta que hay una silueta detrás de un arbusto y al ver mejor…es Quinn, que esta mirando a Beth como esta intenta liberarse de las manos de Becky…y tiene una sonrisa en el rostro…y sin que las otras tres la noten Rachel se acerca a Quinn, que al verla acercarse se pone nerviosa…

Hola- la saludo Rachel

Hola- saludo Quinn- Ya me voy, es solo que…-

Querias ver de nuevo a Beth antes de irte- termino por ella Rachel y Quinn asiente- Quieres conocerla- le pregunto

No lo se- le dijo insegura Quinn- El verla en la ceremonia me trajo muchos recuerdos, y se parece a mi- añadió mirando a la pequeña que ayudada por Sarah había logrado liberarse, siendo Becky ahora la cautiva…al parecer Puck se libero de su captoras…

Si se parece a ti- le dijo Rachel- Mas de lo que crees- y Quinn la mira confundida- A veces tiene ese aire de superioridad que tu mostrabas en la secundaria o cuando quiere lograr algo es muy manipuladora, pero también se preocupa por sus amigos, siempre los esta llamando por teléfono para asegurarse que están bien- le conto

Era bastante mala en la secundaria- concedió Quinn

Si, pero el club Glee te ayudo a cambiar y ella también- le dijo Rachel

La quieres- pregunto Quinn y Rachel la mira confundida- A pesar de que acabas de decirme de su lado negativo es como el mio, no hay malicia en tu voz, solo cariño-

Beth es especial, para mi- empezó Rachel- Asi como tiene su lado negativo también tiene su lado positivo, como todos, y la amo por lo que es- siguió- Mas alla de ser tu hija biológica Quinn, además tu y yo ya no somos las mismas-

Cierto- concedió Quinn- Se que Puck es parte de su vida, pero yo, no estoy lista aun-

Es entendible- dijo Rachel

Crees que algún dia…-

Puedas conocerla- termino Rachel y Quinn asiente- Si, el hecho de que ella sea parte de mi vida, significa que aquellos que lo son, también lo son parte de ella de cierta forma, y cuando estes lista, se que Shelby y tu podrán encontrar la forma de que la conozcas-

Gracias- le dijo Quinn

De nada-

Bien, me voy, los demás me están esperando para volver Virginia- le conto Quinn- Asi que-

Nos vemos- le dijo Rachel y Quinn asintió miro otra vez a Beth que se rie al ser elevada por Sarah y Quinn sonríe y se va y Rachel la ve irse…y al darse vuelta ve como Shelby la mira y se acerca a ella…- Me viste hablando con Quinn- asumió Rachel y Shelby asintió y se ve molesta

Hablaban de Beth- pregunto Shelby, y por su tono esta molesta y Rachel asiente- Y Quien te dio el derecho de hablar acerca de mi hija con Quinn- añadió enojada, pero con tono calmado, y Rachel la mira sorprendida

No tengo ningún derecho, claro esta- dijo Rachel- Solo estaba tratando de apoyar a una amiga confundida que al ver a su hija biológica le trajo recuerdos dolorosos y que aun no ha sido capaz de enfrentar-

Es exactamente por ello por lo que debo ser yo quien hable con esa chica acerca de Beth- le dijo Shelby- Ellas es MI hija-

No te preocupes Shelby- le dijo Rachel- Nadie te quitara a TU hija- y con eso Rachel se metió a la casa, pero Shelby ni la miro, sigue molesta…

No te diste cuenta verdad- le pregunto Santana y Shelby la mira confundida- TU hija solo estaba tratando de entender porque Quinn estaba escondida, estoy segura de que ni siquiera se iba a acercar y Rachel no quería que tu te preocuparas porque Beth la viera, si es que Quinn no estaba aquí para acercarse- añadió molesta- Y tu lo único que hiciste fue atacarla, hasta te llamo "Shelby" y ni te importo-

Que significa eso-

Que le acabas de decirle a Rachel, que Beth es tu hija y que no importa que le hayas dicho que es su hermana, no lo es, es solo TU hija- dijo Angie y Shelby la mira, pero aun no entiende que paso- Ya veras- le dijo Angie…

Mientras Puck que había visto a Rachel hablando con Quinn, la vio acercarse a Shelby y como su manera de actuar cambio en un segundo…sabe que algo malo paso…y decidió entrar a la casa, al igual que todos, porque Deborah los llamo a comer…

Y Rach- le pregunto a Hiram

Entro hace unos minutos- le conto Hiram- Nos pidió un abrazo a Leroy y a mi y subió, dijo que estaba aun cansada- y Shelby que escucho subió antes que Puck…

Rachel- dijo entrando a la habitación de su hija la que esta acostada- Podemos hablar-

De que- pregunto Rachel

Fui la mala de nuevo, verdad- pregunto Shelby

Me atacaste, mas que con tus palabras con tu tono y la forma en como me mirabas- le dijo Rachel- Siendo que lo único que le dije a Quinn fue que cuando ella estuviera lista para conocer a Beth tu también lo estarías para poder hablar con ella- añadió- Y en vez de poder decirte ello, me atacaste como si estuviera quitándote a Beth-

Lo siento, solo estaba molesta- le dijo Shelby- Rachel, Beth es tu hermana-

No lo es- dijo Rachel triste

Si lo es- le aseguro Shelby- Ella lo quiere asi, y yo también- añadió- Porque no bajas a comer-

No tengo hambre- le dijo Rachel

Lastima que vas a tener que comer igual- dijo Puck entrando con una bandeja en las manos y Rachel lo mira y le sonríe

Rachel- la llamo Shelby, que vio como cambio el animo de su hija al entrar Puck, y Rachel la mira- Estamos bien- y Rachel se encogió de hombros y Shelby decidió darle un beso en la frente y se fue…mientras Puck se sienta en la cama con ella…

Estas bien- le pregunto

Lo estare- le dijo Rachel

De acuerdo- concedió Puck- Por cierto mi mama quiere que vayamos a cenar con ella-

Quieres- le pregunto Rachel y el se encoge de hombros- Iremos- dijo segura y el asiente…y ambos empiezan a comer…

Supuse que te encontraría aquí- dijo Carl entrando a la habitación que esta compartiendo con Shelby y Beth

Porque no me doy cuenta de que lastimo a mi hija-

No se- le dijo Carl- La ves como tu hija-

Por supuesto que si- le aseguro Shelby

Entonces quizás el problema es que aun no sabes como ser la madre de ambas- dijo Carl- Tener un hijo es una cosa, dos es otra muy distinta, y mas cuando con una de ellas has tenido tantos problemas en lo emocional, deberías hablar con Deborah- y Shelby asiente y baja con Carl a comer…

Mas tarde mientras el resto juega con los niños…Rachel, Angie y Santana están también jugando…mientras los papas de Rachel toman fotos…

Si las amas a ambas- le dijo Deborah- En tu caso solo debes balancear el hecho de que uno de ellos es a quien crias y el otro con quien puedes conversar y confiar, sobre todo porque Rachel es madura y asertiva cuando se trata de problemas- y Shelby asiente- Deja de cuestionarte lo que paso y dejalo atrás-

Dificil- le dijo Shelby

No lo es- le aseguro Deborah- Creeme Shelby llega un momento en que debemos dejar de culparnos por como actuamos con nuestros hijos y como resultan- siguió- Para mi fue duro con Noah, sobre todo cuando fue a parar al reformatorio, al principio me culpe, hasta que me di cuenta de que el escucharlos es el primer paso para entenderlos, y tu y Rachel hablan bastante- y Shelby asiente- Deja de preocuparte, estarán bien-

Mas tarde Rachel se fue con Deborah, Sarah y Puck a la casa de los Puckerman a cenar, y el único que se sintió incomodo fue Puck por las historias que su mama le conto a Rachel…

Te vas mañana- le pregunto Rachel cuando ambos se quedaron solos en la sala y el asiente

Debo terminar algo y levantarme temprano el lunes- le conto

Ya veo-

Pero tu y yo tendremos una cita el martes- le dijo y ella asiente y lo beso- Te llevo a casa, porque me voy a quedar aquí hoy, aunque creeme que no quiero-

Esta bien, Noah- le aseguro Rachel, asi que despues de despedirse de Deborah y Sarah, Puck llevo de vuelta a Rachel y aprovecho para despedirse de los demás…

Al domingo ya todos tenían todo listo para volver a Nueva York, menos los papas de Rachel que deben quedarse para algo de trabajo…

Pronto todos volvieron a sus vidas en Nueva York…y Rachel y Puck tuvieron su cita el martes en la noche, fueron a ver una película y a cenar…

Y pronto la semana paso, y Kurt y Blaine tenían que volver de su luna de miel, por lo que Sam y Puck se ofrecieron a ir a buscarlos al aeropuerto…

Me voy a mi cuarto- anuncio Becky apagando el televisor, ella también quería ir a buscar a los chicos, pero le toco cubrir a alguien en el café temprano y esta agotada… y Brittany que tiene cara de sueño también se va al suyo, mientras Santana esta en la mesa escribiendo, cuando la puerta se abre y una cansada Rachel llega y se tira al sillón…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Tenia pensado hacer pelear a Rachel y a Shelby, pero ya las dos me di cuenta son capaces de resolver las cosas de mejor manera...<p>

Siguiente: Drama :) y lo subire de inmediato :)


	23. Chapter 23

De toda este fic, este es el capitulo mas corto que he escrito :)

Glee no me pertenece :(, pero Becky si es mia :)

Alexandracastrop aqui aparece la respuesta a porque Santana estaba molesta :)

* * *

><p>23<p>

MAS DRAMA, POR SANTANA

Cansada- le pregunto Santana a una agotada Rachel la que responde con ruido- Que estuviste haciendo-

Audiciones- contesto

Y- pregunto Santana

Nada, tengo que esperar a ver si me llaman- contesto y miro el reloj- Voy a darme un baño antes de que los chicos lleguen- y Santana asiente y Rachel va por sus cosas y luego al baño…

(20 minutos despues)

Eso fue relajante- dijo Rachel volviendo a la sala y yéndose a la cocina y Santana la observa- Que- le pregunto

Como vas con Puck- le pregunto finalmente

Vamos bien- le dijo con una sonrisa Rachel

Le contaste lo de tu noche de sexo casual- le pregunto

No- le dijo Rachel aun avergonzada por ello- No hay razón para que se lo diga-

Ah, no- pregunto Santana confundida y Rachel asiente, y Santana se levanta- Entonces no consideras que tu novio tenga que saber que tuviste relaciones con un extraño-

Santana, fueron relaciones con protección- le recordó Rachel- Estaba borracha, pero no soy estúpida y si mal no recuerdas Britt me llevo a hacer exámenes, que por cierto volvi a repetir hace dos semanas solo para estar segura-

Bueno- siguió Santana- Es bueno saber que abandonaste tus noches de lujuria con extraños-

Jamas las tuve- dijo Rachel ofendida- Fue una cosa de una sola noche, cuantas veces me lo vas a sacar en cara-

Las suficientes como para que no vuelvas a cometer el mismo error- le aseguro Santana

Santana respeto tu opinión y todo y me alegra que te preocupes por mi- le aseguro Rachel- Pero estas siendo odiosa-

Pues acostúmbrate- le dijo Santana, y la puerta se abre, pero ninguna se da cuenta

FUE UNA NOCHE- exclamo Rachel frustrada- UNA-

Lo se- dijo tranquila Santana- Porque ahora que tu y Puck están juntos no buscaras mas noches de sexo casual- añadio segura

ARG, SANTANA- exclamo frustrada Rachel y se escucha un aclarado de garganta y un cierre de puerta- BLAINE, KURT- exclamo y abrazo a los llegados, y se da cuenta que Puck no esta con ellos como debiera- Y Noah-

Se fue cuando escucho…- empezó Sam y Rachel miro molesta a Santana y salió del departamento y lo ve esperando el ascensor…

NOAH- lo llamo Rachel, y se escucha el ruido del ascensor abriéndose- ESPERA- pero Puck entra en el ascensor, y Rachel alcanza a subirse- Puedes dejar que te explique a que se refería Santana- le pidió, pero el no la mira- Noah, porque estas tan molesto-

Hace cuanto- empezo Puck- Que te diste cuenta que sentías algo por mi- le pregunto y ella lo mira confundida- En tiempo- añadió- Cuanto-

No lo se- respondió Rachel insegura- Creo que unos meses- añadió y el niega con la cabeza- Pero no importa, porque asi como yo respeto tu pasado, tu tienes que respetar el mio y dejar que te explique- y el niega con la cabeza

Cierto- dijo Puck- Pero eso no significa que no me reviente pensar que alguien mas te tuvo antes que yo- añadió

Pero…-

Me hierve Rachel- la interrumpió molesto golpeando la pared del ascensor, lo que asusto a Rachel- Porque te amo desde hace mucho mas tiempo del que tu me amas a mi-

Noah…-

El dia que sali de tu cuarto cuando me rehuse a acostarme contigo por venganza hacia Finn- siguió Puck- Sali de ahí porque quería que me quisieras a MI y no ha otro imbécil- añadió y con eso salió del ascensor y Rachel solo lo ve irse y se sienta en el piso…porque no sabe que hacer o decir…y las puertas se cierran…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Lo siento :( pero este capitulo es necesario, porque quise incluir algo en este fic...<p>

Siguiente: "Mi corazon insiste"...pista es el nombre de una cancion de Jeancarlos Canela, busquenla :)


	24. Chapter 24

Gracias a todos por los comentarios :)

Recuerdan la cancion que nombre en el capitulo anterior "Mi corazon insiste" de Jeancarlos Canela, pues busquenla en youtube dejenla cargando y cuando salgo "y empezo la musica" reproduzcanla...

Eso Glee no me pertenece :( Mi corazon insiste tampoco :(

* * *

><p>24<p>

HACE MUCHO Y AUN TE AMO

Rachel volvió al departamento, donde Becky y Brittany habían salido a saludar a Blaine y a Kurt que la ven al volver…

Me alegra que hayan vuelto- les dijo a ambos chicos y ambos asienten- Me voy a mi cuarto, hablamos despues si- y ambos vuelven a asentir y Rachel se metió a su cuarto…

Me voy a ir a asegurar de que Puck no haga nada estúpido- les dijo Sam y todos asienten y el le da un beso a Becky y se va…

Asi que Puckelberry esta de vuelta- pregunto Kurt y las chicas asienten- Pero ahora están molestos-

Puck lo esta- dijo Blaine- No entiendo lo de noche de sexo casual- añadió confundido- Pero tampoco quiero saber- y con eso se fue con las maletas al cuarto y Kurt lo siguió, mientras Britt mira Santana con desaprobación, la que solo se encoge de hombros…

Chicos- les dijo Becky al seguirlos y ambos los miran- Se que quieren descansar, y con todo el drama, se me olvido decirles que todos iremos a comer y los mas adultos pagan-

Todos- pregunto Kurt

Si, nosotros, los otros dos, Shelby, Carl, Angie, Jon y los papas de Rachel- le conto Becky- Los enanos se van a quedar con Zack, según me conto Angie-

Ya veo- dijo Kurt- Me parece perfecto-

Genial, los dejo entonces para que descansen y despues salimos- y con eso Becky se fue, y Kurt y Blaine siguieron desempacando, pero Blaine se ve pensativo…

Estas bien, cariño- le pregunto Kurt, pero Blaine no dice nada- Blaine- lo volvió a llamar

Si- pregunto Blaine

Estoy hablándote, estas bien- le pregunto Kurt

Si, claro que estoy bien- le aseguro Blaine

No parece- le dijo Kurt colgando las nuevas prendas de ropa que compro en su viaje- Estas preocupado por Rachel- concluyo Kurt

Si lo estoy- le confeso Blaine- Ayer me mando una fotografía que a Puck y ella le tomaron la noche anterior en Time Square- le conto

En serio- y Blaine asiente y le pasa su celular y Kurt ve la fotografía- Que bonita-

Ves la sonrisa de Rachel- le pregunto Blaine y Kurt asiente- Me encanta verla sonreir asi y solo la he visto hacerlo cuando habla del teatro, no por alguien- siguió- Y cuando volvió de perseguir a Puck ya no tenia esa sonrisa-

Deberias ir a hablar con ella- le aconsejo Kurt- Eres bueno para entender a los demás y dar buenos consejos- añadió- Y al parecer sabias de la unión de Puckelberry antes que yo- dijo algo molesto y el levanta las manos en defensa…

Rachel me dijo que pensaba que ya sabias- se defendió Blaine- Pero tienes razón voy a verla- y salió de la habitación…

Si Rachel tiene razón, yo soy su papi y el su papa- dijo sonriendo Kurt y siguió ordenando, mientras Blaine llega a la puerta de la habitación de Rachel y decide solo entrar…

Y ella esta acostada en su cama abrazando su almohada…

Rach- la llamo- Estas bien- y ella niega con la cabeza y el se sienta y Rachel pone su cabeza en el regazo de Blaine- Cuentame- le pidio

Me ama hace mucho- le dijo Rachel con tristeza en la voz

Lo se- le dijo Blaine acariciándole la cabeza

Todos lo sabían menos yo- añadió Rachel

Tambien se eso-

Me siento estúpida- dijo enojada- No merezco que se sienta como se siente por mi- añadió

Puede ser- concedió Blaine- Pero no puedes cambiar el pasado, lo hecho, hecho esta- y Rachel lo mira- Rach la vida te dio otra oportunidad, y al el también, creo que en vez de pensar en el pasado ambos solamente deben mirar hacia adelante-

Lo se- dijo Rachel sentándose aun mirando a Blaine- Y lo peor es que ahora esta molesto, y ni siquiera se que hacer para remediarlo- añadió frustrada

Entonces dale tiempo a que se le pase la molestia y a ti para pensar en que le vas a decir- le aconsejo Blaine- Tal cual y como el espero a que estuvieras lista para poder confesarte lo que siente por ti- y Rachel lo abraza

Gracias- le dijo- No sabes lo feliz que estoy que hayas vuelto-

De nada- le dijo Blaine y se separa de ella- Tambien estoy feliz de volver- añadió y ahora la mira divertido- Ahora piensa en que te vas a poner esta noche de lindo para que celebremos que ya no soy un hombre libre, pero que estoy feliz de ya no serlo- y Rachel se rio…

(Parque cercano al departamento de Rachel)

Supuse que te encontraría aquí- dijo Sam encontrando a Puck sentado bajo un árbol- No quiero ser odioso, pero no crees que exageras- añadió sentándose al lado de su amigo

Lo se- confeso Puck- Es solo que…-

Pensar que alguien mas la tuvo como tu siempre quisiste tenerla te enfurece- termino por el Sam y Puck asiente- Creeme lo entiendo, pensar en los de antes hace eso- añadió- Pero ella también podría sentirse incomoda por la basta cantidad de chicas que pasaron por tu cama, y sin mencionar que la mayoría de ellas son sus amigas-

No es lo mismo- dijo Puck sin mirar a su amigo

Como- pregunto Sam confundido

Jamas sentí nada por ellas- siguió Puck- Santana es yo con vagina y Quinn fue porque era la chica difícil de alcanzar- añadió- Pero las demás fueron solo sexo, sin vinculo alguno, en cambio cuando ella lo hace es porque siente algo-

Bien te concedo el hecho que Rachel es chica compromisos- concedió Sam- Pero respecto a ti y a las otras, es intimidante para una chica saber con la cantidad de mujeres con las que un tipo como tu ha estado-

Lo se-

Ademas Rachel no se ha acostado con gran cantidad de tipos- siguió Sam- Y según sabemos ha tenido cinco novios: Tu, St. James, Finn, Daniel y un tal Rick- recordó- Supongamos que se acosto con todos, menos tu, la hace menos deseable- pregunto finalmente

No- contesto seguro Puck

Entonces, deja la estupidez- le pidió Sam

No es tan simple- dijo Puck

Porque- pregunto confundido Sam

Porque en el minuto que me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella, las demás se volvieron su reemplazo- respondió frustrado Puck

Un minuto saliste con Lauren porque-

Poque quería sacárme a Rachel de la cabeza- siguió Puck- Me dolia sentirme asi por ella que empeze a odiarla un poco- continuo- Creo que por eso ayude a Finn a reconquistarla, porque el la hacia sufrir y cambiar y no era la chica que me gustaba- y Sam asiente- Pero cuando se volvió mi amiga, como que el odio se apago-

Entiendo- dijo Sam- Pero la amas- pregunto

Demasiado- confeso Puck- Tanto que me siento como una maldita adolescente- y Sam tiene la boca abierta sorprendido

Ok, entiendo- dijo finalmente Sam- Pero en serio hermano ahora la tienes, ahora te quiere a ti, por fin tienes la oportunidad de demostrarle lo que sientes y es solo tuya-

Lo se-

Entonces la pregunta ahora es vas a estar molesto con ella o vas recuperar el tiempo perdido- le pregunto Sam, y el silencio se hizo entre ambos…

Es mia- dijo Puck finalmente

Exacto- dijo Sam y Puck se para

Necesito tu ayuda con algo- dijo Puck y empezó a caminar

En que me meti- se pregunta Sam en voz alta

MUEVE EL CULO EVANS- le grito Puck alejándose y Sam niega con la cabeza y se levanta y lo sigue…

(20 p.m)

Me gusta el lugar- dijo Angie tomando asiento, al igual que todos, despues de que saludan a Blaine y Kurt…

Crei que iríamos a bailar- dijo Brittany algo decepcionada

Despues- le aseguro Becky- Primero necesitamos comer- añadió y Brittany asiente

Asi que dejaron a Zack con Beth y Nate- pregunto Blaine

Zack quería dinero extra asi que nos pareció buena idea- le conto Angie

Solo espero que encontremos el departamento en una pieza- dijo Leroy y todos se rien

Cariño- llamo Shelby a Rachel, esta sentada entre ella y Blaine- Estas bien- y Rachel asiente

Rach- la miro Blaine

Podria estar peor- contesto finalmente Rachel

Paso algo- pregunto curiosa Shelby

Noah esta molesto conmigo, es probable que no venga- le conto Rachel y Shelby asiente y decide no presionar el asunto al ver la cara de Blaine y mira a los demás

Ordenamos- pregunto Hiram y todos asienten, y Shelby mira a Carl y lo ve mirando a Rachel con una expresión extraña

Hola a todos- dijo Sam y Rachel lo ve, pero no encuentra a quien busca

SAM- dijo Becky- Crei que no vendrías-

Por supuesto que vine, Beck- le dijo feliz- No me lo perdería por nada- añadio

Noah no viene- pregunto Rachel

Lo siento Rach- le dijo Sam, y Carl esconde su boca con su mano, y Shelby lo mira curiosa…

Esta bien- aseguro Rachel triste y Brittany le hace una mueca y ella sonríe finalmente…despues ordenan y empiezan a conversar, cuando la comida llega le preguntan a Blaine y Kurt que tal el viaje…

El lugar tiene karaoke- dijo emocionada Brittany

No- la corrigio Carl- Es un restaurant con música de bandas- le conto

Oh!- exclamo emocionada- Genial-

Rach- la llamo Kurt- Sube el animo- le pidió sonriendole

Lo siento- se disculpo con todos- Realmente quería celebrar su llegada chicos- dijo mirando a los dos chicos- Pero-

Quieres irte- la interrumpió Blaine y ella asiente- Esta bien- le aseguro- Vete-

Seguro- le pregunto y Blaine asiente sonriendole

Si- le aseguro Kurt- Nos vemos despues diva- añadio

Gracias y lo siento- se disculpo con todos y todos asienten- Nos vemos- y con eso tomo su abrigo y se empezó a ir…

Ahora o nunca- dijo Sam y miro a otro lado haciendo una señal y todos, menos Becky y Carl lo miran confundido…

Y un chico que trabaja en el local detiene a Rachel- Usted es la Srta. Berry- le pregunto y ella asiente- Esto es para usted- y le entrego una rosa roja y Rachel la recibe y mira al chico confundida…

Buenas noches- dijo la voz de no otro que Puck y todos lo miran, y Rachel lo mira sorprendida, esta arriba del escenario de la banda con su guitarra- Muchos de ustedes se han enamorado de una mujer o de un hombre y no han sido correspondidos- siguió- Y por mas que intentan sacarse a esa persona de adentro, no pueden- y miro a Rachel a los ojos- Esta canción es para ustedes y para mi, que aun estamos enamorados de ese amor que nuestro corazón insiste- añadió y empezó la música…

_Quise quitarme el sabor de tus besos_

_Con otra trate de arrancar tu recuerdo_

_Y fracase, _

_Inútil fue_

_Quise intentar ser infiel y olvidarte_

_De tanto sufrir casi llego hasta odiarte_

_Y ya lo vez, _

_Me equivoque_

_Por más que quise no logré sustituirte_

_Y vuelvo a ti porque Mi Corazón Insiste_

Al escucharlo a Rachel le roda una lagrima por la mejilla, y Shelby y sus papas la miran emocionados…

_Te amo con la fuerza del viento_

_Te amo en la distancia y el tiempo_

_Te amo en la alegría y el llanto_

_Te amo tanto no sabes cuanto_

_Te amo con mi cuerpo y mi alma_

_Te amo como ya no se ama_

_Te amo sin poder compararte_

_Te amo como nadie ah de amarte_

_Te Amo, _

_Te Amo_

Kurt los mira con la mano en el corazón, Blaine tiene una sonrisa y mira a Rachel, Brittany, Angie y Becky están emocionadas, y Sam y Santana sonríen, aunque Sam tiene su celular afuera y esta grabando todo…mientras Jon, Carl, Shelby y los papas de Rachel están sorprendidos…

_Quise escaparme de ti para siempre_

_Inútilmente busque en otra gente aquel amor_

_Qué gran error_

_Por más que quise no logré sustituirte_

_Y vuelvo a ti porque Mi Corazón Insiste_

_Te amo con la fuerza del viento_

_Te amo en la distancia y el tiempo_

_Te amo en la alegría y el llanto_

_Te amo tanto no sabes cuanto_

_Te amo con mi cuerpo y mi alma_

_Te amo como ya no se ama_

_Te amo sin poder compararte_

_Te amo como nadie ah de amarte_

Rachel apreta la rosa contra su pecho a medida que lo escucha cantar

Puck dejo su guitarra y tomo el micrófono y mira a Rachel directo a los ojos

_Vivir sin ti mi amor ah sido un infierno_

_Sin tu cariño yo te juro me enfermo_

_Wooo _

_Te amo con la fuerza del viento_

_Te amo en la distancia y el tiempo_

_Te amo en la alegría y el llanto_

_Te amo tanto no sabes cuanto_

Y empezó a avanzar hacia Rachel, mientras todos lo miran con sonrisas soñadoras

_Te amo con mi cuerpo y mi alma_

_Te amo como ya no se ama_

_Te amo sin poder compararte_

_Te amo como nadie ah de amarte_

_Te Amo_

_Te Amo_- canto en un susurro a pasos de Rachel, la que esta llorando a full ahora, y al terminar la música se le tiro a los brazos y todos aplauden y Rachel lo mira

Yo también te amo- le dijo

Lo se- le dijo sonriéndole el- Lamento haberme enojado- y ella niega con la cabeza

Entendi tu canción- le dijo ella- Asi que ya no importa- añadio- Podemos solo pensar en nosotros y no en el pasado- y el asiente

Pero igual quiero esa explicación- le pidió Puck y ella asiente- Pero no ahora- y la beso y ella feliz le respondió el beso, y se escuchan los awwws y silbidos de los presentes en el restaurant, y al separarse ambos se sonríen…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>No duraron mucho peleados :), soy mala pero hasta por ahi no mas :), recuerden dejar comentarios :)<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

Glee no me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>25<p>

LOCA; EXPLICACION; MUDANZA

Puck y Rachel vuelven donde sus amigos, y todos se corren para que Puck se siente a su lado…

Bueno si dudaba de que podias hacer feliz a mi pequeña- empezó Hiram mirando a Puck- Definitivamente toda duda se fue- añadió sonriendo

Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Leroy- Si bien nunca nos hemos metido en las relaciones de Rachel- siguió- Esta vez cariño, no te equivocaste- le dijo a su hija

Lo se- le dijo Rachel sonriéndole y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Puck que la tiene cerca de el, y le da un beso en la mejilla y el le sonríe

Gracias- les dijo Puck

Eso estuvo tan lindo- dijeron Becky y Brittany al mismo tiempo, lo que causo que todos se rieran…

Y ya que el amor esta en el aire- siguió Leroy- Rachel esta listo, les dices tu o nosotros- y Rachel los mira y se sienta derecha

En serio- y sus padres asienten- Yo les digo- añadió feliz y todos los demás miran confundidos y ella mira a Kurt y a Blaine- Tenemos un regalo para ustedes- les dijo

Que regalo- preguntaron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo

Por cierto los regalos de la boda quedaron en Lima en casa de los Hummel- dijo Becky

Si mi papa me informo- le dijo Kurt y ahora mira a Rachel- Que regalo- pregunto de nuevo y Leroy les da una carpeta, que Blaine toma y al ver lo que tiene dentro sus ojos y los de Kurt se abren

Estas de broma- dijo mirando a Rachel y Rachel niega con la cabeza- Pero- siguió Blaine- Es tuyo, no puedes…-

Si puedo y quiero- dijo segura Rachel- Tu lo dijiste es mio- añadió- Claro esta que van a tener que aguantarnos a las demás por un poco mas de tiempo- añadió

Ah eso- exclamo Santana y Rachel y sus papas asienten

Que eso- preguntaron los demás

Rachel nos esta regalando su departamento- dijo Kurt y todos miran a Rachel sorprendidos- La pregunta es porque-

Que parte de que son como otro par de papas para mi, no entienden- les dijo Rachel a Blaine y Kurt- Los adoro a ambos, y además ya les dije no pueden correrme aun del departamento aunque los moleste a mas no poder, asi que no es como que me quede sin casa ni nada, además es solo un cambio de nombre en el propietario nada mas-

Estas loca- dijo Kurt

No lo esta- dijo Leroy y todos los miran- Secretamente siempre quizo venderlo- añadió y todos miran a Rachel- No que no le guste, pero siempre quizo ella misma comprarse uno- y Rachel asiente

Esta es mi excusa perfecta para deshacerme de el- añadió Rachel- Y que mejor que regalárselo a dos personas que adoro y son de mi familia-

Estas segura, de que esto es lo que quieres- le pregunto Blaine y ella asiente segura- De acuerdo, gracias-

Gracias- pregunto Kurt- Esta loca y se lo agradeces, quien rayos anda por la vida regalando su departamento asi como asi, porque se quería deshacer de el, esta loca Blaine, LOCA-

Kurt respira- le pidió Blaine

Respirar, quieres que respire- le dijo Kurt incrédulo a su esposo- Rachel Berry, me esta regalando a mi y a mi esposo su departamento en Nueva York y quieres que respire, te volviste loco también, como es que puedes estar tan tranquilo-

Que saco con perder la calma- le pregunto Blaine- La loca como tu la llamas ya hizo el papeleo, y ya cambio el nombre del propietario, el departamento ya ES nuestro Kurt- añadió

Igual esta loca- dijo Kurt exasperado- Dile que esta loca- exigió Kurt y Blaine rola los ojos, mientras el resto quiere reírse…y Blaine mira a Rachel

Loca- le dijo y ella asiente y Blaine vuelve a mirar a Kurt- Feliz- le pregunto y Kurt toma aire y se calma y mira a Rachel

Muy loca, pero gracias- dijo finalmente y todos se largaron a reir y Kurt los mira confundidos- De que se rien, no le veo la gracia-

Nos reimos porque realmente el que esta loco eres tu, Kurt- le dijo Angie y el la mira confundido- Aceptes o no el departamento ya es tuyo y de Blaine-

Muy cierto- dijo Rachel

Y ustedes están de acuerdo con esto- le pregunto Blaine a Leroy y Hiram- Digo porque fueron ustedes el que se lo compraron a ella-

Lo estamos- le aseguro Hiram- Cuando nos dijo que quería venderlo nos negamos- añadió- Pero al regalárselo a ustedes sabemos que estará en buenas manos y se mantendrá en la familia, mientra ustedes quieran-

Ya veo- dijo Blaine- Gracias a ambos- y ambos asienten…

Bien- dijo Santana- Vamonos a bailar- añadió y todos asienten, menos los papas de Rachel, Carl y Shelby que decidieron irse a otro lugar y no a bailar a un bar como los mas jóvenes…digamos que lo pasaron genial…

Despues de ello pronto empezaron las clases para los chicos, y el cuarto año universidad empezó para todos…

Aunque antes de sumergirse por completo, dos personitas decidieron tener la conversación pendiente que dejaron…asi que al sábado siguiente despues de otra cita llegaron al departamento ahora de Blaine y Kurt, donde se encontraron a Brittany, Santana y Becky viendo una película…

Puckelberry- dijo Brittany saludándolos y Puck rola los ojos- Se divirtieron- y ambos asienten

Vamos a mi cuarto Noah- le dijo Rachel y el asiente

No tengan sexo sin protección- les advirtio Santana

San- la reprendió Rachel y ella solo se encoge de hombros y sigue viendo la película y Puck y Rachel ya están en la habitación…

Entonces- empezó Puck

Sientate Noah- le dijo Rachel y el se sento en la cama- Que quieres saber- le pregunto una vez el se sento a su lado en la cama

Ya sabes que quiero saber- le dijo Puck- Asi que empieza por donde quieras- añadió

De acuerdo- dijo Rachel- Recuerdas el dia que fui a verte a tu departamento- le pregunto y el asiente- Iba super emocionada a contarte de que los premios iban a ser una realidad, y que me darían dos- añadió- Pero despues ambos sabemos que paso, y me sentía mal por lo de "nadie importante" y despues estaba furiosa, y algo me dolia, pero estaba mas enojada que nada, asi que para calmarme me fui al bar que esta cerca de tu departamento y me tome unos tragos, despues empece a hablar con alguien y entre trago y trago me termine yendo con el a su departamento y me acoste con el-

Rach…-

Aun no termino- siguió Rachel- Desperte a las 4 de la mañana algo desorientada, y al verlo me entro pánico, pero me di cuenta que usamos protección asi que me calme y sin despertarlo Sali de la cama, me vesti y Sali de ahí, y al llegar a casa…

_(5 a.m Departamento de Rachel, Semanas antes)_

_Rachel entro al departamento y al cerrar…_

_Berry- dijo la voz de Santana y Rachel salto asustada y la miro_

_San, casi me das un infarto- le dijo Rachel con la mano en el pecho_

_Son las 5 de la mañana- dijo Santana cruzándose de brazos- Donde estabas- _

_Con un amigo- le respondió Rachel simplemente_

_En serio- pregunto incrédula Santana acercándose a ella que asiente- Hueles a alcohol- añadió y la miro mas extraño- Y a sexo- añadió sorprendida…_

_San…-_

_Tuviste sexo con tu amigo- siguió Santana- Y dudo mucho que ese amigo haya sido Puck- y Rachel la mira confundida- Porque si hubiera sido el no vendrías llegando a esta hora-_

_Que se supone que significa eso- pregunto confundida Rachel_

_Significa que te hubieras quedado con el- le respondió- Y no vendrías entrando a hurtadillas como una zorra-_

_OYE- se quejo Rachel fuertemente, pero despues recordó que sus amigos están durmiendo y se calmo- No soy ninguna zorra, asi que te ruego no me insultes, además- siguió- Con que moral me juzgas-_

_Si no tengo moral- concedió Santana- Pero tu no eres como yo, ni como Puck, no duermes con cualquier sujeto casualmente- añadió molesta- Esta en frente mio no es la chica compromisos que cree que el sexo es especial- añadió_

_San…-_

_NO- le dijo molesta- Tu no eres Rachel Barbara Berry, y realmente no se quien eres- añadió y se fue…_

(Presente)

Esa era la razón por la que Santana y tu no se hablaban- pregunto Puck y Rachel asiente

Me perdono finalmente despues que mis exámenes llegaron- añadió Rachel y Puck la mira confundido- Britt me llevo al medico para saber si mi salida había dejado alguna consecuencia lamentable, pero afortunadamente no, además para asegurarme me los hice de nuevo y estoy limpia si es que te lo preguntas- añadió

Esta bien- le aseguro Puck- Pero Rach la razón por la que fuiste al bar es porque estabas-

Celosa- termino Rachel por el y el asiente- Si- confeso- Me di cuenta de ello al llegar a mi habitación- siguió- Se que suena sin sentido, pero me puso asi el hecho de que me dijeras que estabas ocupado-

Mierda- se quejo Puck levantándose y repitiéndolo una y otra vez- Estupido- se dice asi mismo

Noah- se levanto Rachel y lo tomo del brazo- Que pasa, porque…-

Porque es mi culpa- le dijo Puck y ella lo mira confundida- Esa noche…

_(Semanas antes, dia anterior a la llegada de Rachel a las 5 a.m)_

_La puerta en el departamento de Puck y Sam suena…y alguien ve por el ojo de esta…_

_Wow- dijo alguien y miro a los demás- PUCK- llamo y Puck aparece desde la habitación- Es la morena de la foto- dijo y Puck lo mira confundido- La morena- añadió_

_Te refieres a que la chica por la que Puck esta loco, esta aquí- pregunto alguien desde la sala, una chica en jeans y polera de Led Zeppeling y rubia- Por fin ya quiero conocerla-_

_No- dijo Puck y todos los miran molestos, y por todos, son la chica rubia, el chico que aun esta en la puerta de cabello negro y el otro que esta sentado al lado de la rubia de cabello castaño claro- Aun no sabe lo que siento por ella- añadio_

_Y que estas esperando- le dijo molesta la chica_

_Chloe- la reprendió el chico a su lado- El chico quiere estar seguro de que Rachel se siente igual por el-_

_Pero si el no hace algo pronto yo lo hare- dijo el chico de la puerta y Puck lo mira con cara de que quiere matarlo_

_Carlos sal de la puerta- dijo el chico del sillón nuevamente- Y ven aquí y tu Puck abre la puerta- y Puck asintió y abrió y escuchan los demás _

_Rachel que haces aquí- _

_Hola a ti también Noah puedo pasar- le respondió Rachel feliz _

_Hasta tiene una voz de ensueño- dijo Carlos y el chico lo mira feo- Vamos Damian, no seas pesado-_

_El pesado eres tu- dijo Chloe- Pero tengo una idea de lo que el idiota va a hacer, asi que, voy a ayudarlo- añadió mientras los otros la miran confundidos y ven a Puck metiendo la cabeza adentro…- Quien era- pregunto Chloe con voz sexy y Puck la mira confundido, pero entiende lo que hace…_

_Nadie importante, continuemos- contesto Puck y por fin cerro la puerta_

_PORQUE DIJISTE ESO ANIMAL- grito Chloe y Puck la mira confundido- NADIE IMPORTANTE, Con razón aun no tienes a la chica- añadio_

_Mierda- dijo Puck y Chloe asiente…_

(Presente)

Entonces los que estaban en tu departamento eran…-

Mis compañeros de la universidad- contesto Puck- Mierda…soy un imbécil…-

Noah- lo llamo Rachel, pero el sigue paseándose por la habitación, hasta que ella lo toma del brazo y lo detiene- Noah, esta bien- le aseguro Rachel

Pero…-

Pero nada- dijo firme ella y lo sento en la cama nuevamente- Me equivoque, te equivocaste- añadió- Y ya no hay nada que podamos hacer, no podemos cambiar el pasado Noah, lo único que podemos hacer es aprender de el y asi no repetir los mismos errores- pauso y le sonríe- Ademas ahora estamos juntos, no- y el asiente

Lo siento- le dijo Puck y ella niega con la cabeza

Ambos lo sentimos- le dijo Rachel- Pero ahora solo quiero pensar en nosotros- añadió y el asiente

Te amo- le dijo Puck

Y yo te amo a ti- le dijo Rachel y Puck empezó a besarla…

Despues de ello, Puck y Rachel y el resto de sus amigos empezaron a concentrarse de lleno en sus trabajos y estudios…

Al llegar noviembre algo inesperado sucedió…

(Departamento de Puck y Sam)

Puck esta en la cocina, cuando Sam llega del trabajo con una extraña expresión y se sienta en el sillón de la sala…

Te pasa algo Evans- le pregunto Puck que viene con dos botellas de cerveza en la mano y le da una a Sam el que la acepta

Gracias- le dijo Sam y Puck se sienta al lado de el

No me respondiste- le dijo Puck

Tengo que decirte algo, pero no se cómo lo vas a tomar- dijo finalmente Sam

Evans, si tienes que decir algo, solo dilo y deja el dramatismo- le exigió Puck

Me compre un departamento- solto Sam y Puck lo mira confundido- He estado ahorrando dinero y con el ultimo caso que me pagaron, que fue bastante- y Puck asiente, si bien las pasantías no son pagadas, en la firma del papa de Rachel contrataron a Sam y Santana de forma permanente, y aunque aun ambos no estén titulados, les están pagando porcentajes por caso…- Que me alcanzo para comprarme un departamento-

Venias pensando hace tiempo el comprarlo- le pregunto Puck

No mucho, pero creo que en algún punto ambos íbamos a dejar de vivir juntos- le dijo Sam

Lo se-

Y preferí tener suficiente como para comprar uno en vez de rentar-

Me parece bien- le dijo Puck y Sam lo mira- Evans si crees que me molesta que te compraras un lugar donde vivir, te equivocas- le aseguro- Al contrario me alegra- añadió

Pero ahora vas a tener que pagar la renta tu…-

Si, pero no es tanto- le recordó Puck- Rentamos este lugar porque la renta no es tan alta- y Sam asiente- Ademas ahora que tendras tu propio lugar tendremos un lugar para celebrar a lo grande y no tener que darle explicaciones a nadie-

Si- dijo Sam- Sabia que dirias algo asi- añadió- Entonces esta bien que me mude- y Puck asiente- Bien, además- siguió- Tengo pensado en preguntarle a Becky que se mude conmigo- añadió

En serio- y Sam asiente

Ahora que Blaine y Kurt son dueños del departamento las chicas han estado pensando que hacer para darles privacidad- le conto Sam

Si, Rachel me lo dijo-

Y se que San encontró un departamento que compro para ella y Britt y que invitara a Rachel y Becky a vivir con ellas- le conto

Vaya-

Yep, asi que le preguntare a Becky si se quiere mudar conmigo-

Y si te dice que no-

Estara bien- le aseguro Sam- No quiero apresurar las cosas entre nosotros, es solo que seria genial vivir con ella aunque tengamos habitaciones separadas- añadió- Y ahora que tienes el departamento para ti, invitar a Rachel no seria mala idea-

No, no lo seria- dijo Puck- Pero no le preguntare-

Porque-

Porque estamos llevando las cosas lentamente-

Muy lento diría yo- le dijo Sam

Lo se- le dijo Puck- Pero no me importa- le aseguro y Sam asiente- Entonces cuando te vas- pregunto…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Chicos volvi a clases, asi que me demorare mas en escribir y subir capitulos, y que ademas los capitulos avanzaran bastante en tiempo...pero comenten para saber si les gusta, y les recuerdo a los que no tienen cuentas que pueden comentar igualmente, esop, beshitos :)<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

Gracias por los comentarios :), Vale no te preocupes voy a seguir subiendo capitulos, y ValeN voy a subir en cuanto pueda terminar de escribirlos y a lo menos tenga dos capitulos escritos y tambien dependiendo del interes que genere la historia, no pido gran cantidad comentarios, pero que me hagan saber si les gusta o no, nada mas :)

Ahora, Glee no me pertenece :(...y las cosas van a empezar a apurarse en tiempo :)

* * *

><p>26<p>

REGALO DE INVIERNO Y GRADUACION

El ultimo fin de semana de finales de mes- contesto Sam y Puck asiente

Entonces brindemos- dijo Puck- Por Sam Evans y su nuevo lugar- y ambos chocaron las botellas…

Una semana despues, y despues de una hermosa cena, Sam le pregunto a Becky si queria mudarse con el, a lo que ella respondió con un enorme SI…y a la que de inmediato le dijo fue a Rachel, para buscar una aliada y poder decírselo a Blaine, que como ambas supusieron se opondría a la decisión…

Blaine soy una mujer adulta- dijo Becky molesta- No estoy pidiéndote permiso, estoy contándote para que te alegres por mi, no para que me retes como a una niña chiquita- añadió

Cuando vas a entender que para MI, siempre seras una niña chiquita- le dijo Blaine

Pues ya NO lo soy, asi que acostúmbrate- le dijo Becky y con eso se fue a su habitación, mientras el resto de los ocupantes del apartamento, mas Puck y Sam se miran entre ellos…aunque Sam decidió seguir a su novia…

Es un…ARGGG- dijo frustrada Becky

Solo esta preocupado por ti- le dijo Sam y ella lo mira- No estoy de su parte, te quiero en mi departamento y ver a donde nos lleva nuestra relación-

Lo mismo quiero yo- le aseguro Becky- Incluso si terminamos, y aunque sea incomodo eventualmente me mudare, si es el caso, pero eso es entre tu y yo- añadio- Y en el ahora, solo quiero que mi primo me apoye, no que me critique y que me diga que es estúpido mudarme con mi novio-

Si en algo tiene razón es que algo apresurado- siguió Sam- Pero no me importa- añadió acercándose a Becky y tomandola de la cintura y atrayendola hacia el...

Ni a mi- siguió Becky abrazandolo- Por eso a el tampoco debería importarle- y lo beso…

Eso es porque a ti jamás te han importado las consecuencias de tus acciones- dijo la voz de Blaine detrás de ellos y ambos se separan y lo miran- Pero tienes razón eres adulta y tu tomas tus decisiones y si algo sale mal entre ustedes, siempre tendras un lugar aquí- añadió y Becky lo abraza

Gracias Blaine- le dijo- Sabes que siempre valoro tu opinión, pero quiero que confies en mi- añadió- Y siempre lo has hecho y no quiero que eso cambie ahora-

Lo se y lo siento- le dijo Blaine- Es solo que me cuesta verte como una mujer, para mi siempre seras la niña pequeña que corria con mis cosas solo para hacerme enfadar y que siempre daba vueltas cada vez que tenia un vestido nuevo- y Sam se rie y Blaine lo mira- La vas a cuidar verdad-

Si- le aseguro Sam- Y si la lastimo te juro que pondré la cara para que me golpees hasta que te canses- y Blaine asiente…

Y en poco tiempo todos estaban ayudando a Sam, Becky, Santana y Brittany a empacar para irse a los nuevos departamentos que Sam y Santana compraron…Santana invito a Rachel a vivir con ella, pero ella decidió quedarse por un tiempo mas con Blaine y Kurt…

Ademas Carl y Shelby los sorprendieron a todos anunciándoles que Carl y Zack se mudarían a vivir con ella y Beth…

Y sin que se dieran cuenta las fiestas de fin de año llegaron…Kurt y Blaine decidieron pasar la noche buena juntos, pero solos, por lo que Rachel se fue a casa de sus padres, quienes invitaron a Puck a pasarla con ellos, mientras que Sam, Santana, Brittany y Becky se fueron a pasarlas con sus familias en Lima y Colorado en el caso de Becky…

(Jueves 24 de diciembre de 2015)

Rachel finalmente se fue con Puck al departamento de este, pues Jon se iba a quedar con Angie…y Rachel quería pasar mas tiempo con su Noah…

Se siente bien- dijo Rachel sentada al lado de Puck en el sillón

Que- pregunto Puck, ambos están viendo una película de navidad

Tu y yo, juntos- contesto Rachel y el la mira y la besa tiernamente

Si- dijo Puck sonriendo y volvió a mirar la película, mientras Rachel lo mira a el

Noah- lo llamo Rachel y el la mira- Tengo un regalo para ti- añadió

Rach, somos judíos- le recordó el- Y Hannukah se acabo- y ella asiente- Ademas los regalos de navidad se dan en la mañana, asi que- añadió

Lo se- aseguro Rachel- Entonces no lo quieres- le pregunto

Mañana- añadió y volvió a mirar la película y Rachel lo mira

Estas seguro- pregunto Rachel y el asiente- Ni siquiera te da curiosidad saber de que se trata mi regalo-

Los regalos son sorpresa y no me molesta esperar hasta mañana- le dijo Puck aun mirando la película y ella lo mira mordiéndose el labio

O sea que no hay manera de que te lo de ahora- insistió Rachel

No, Rach, mañana- dijo Puck nuevamente aun mirando la película

Nada interesado en saber de que se trata- volvió a preguntar y Puck rola los ojos y niega con la cabeza- Ni un poquito- añadió

Ve la película, Rach- le dijo Puck solamente y Rachel frunce el seño y se levanto y el la mira confundido- Adonde vas- le pregunto

Al baño- respondió Rachel simplemente y el asiente y vuelve a mirar su película…y Rachel se va al baño…- ARRGG, estúpido, Noah- dijo frustrada y se mojo la cara y se miro al espejo y niega con la cabeza- Bueno si no me quiere…- y salió del baño y se fue directo al perchero donde esta su saco y Puck la mira

Rachel adonde vas-

A casa de mis papas- le respondió ella

Se supone que te quedarías conmigo- le recordó Puck

Lo se- le dijo Rachel tomando su bolso- Pero aparentemente tu no quieres mi regalo- y Puck rola los ojos

Damelo entonces y se acabo- le dijo cansado y confundido por la insistencia por lo del regalo, pero sobre todo cansado, y algo molesto, pero no quiere pelearse con ella…

No- respondió Rachel- Ahora no pienso dártelo- añadió

Rachel es un estúpido regalo, ya damelo- exigio

Que creas que es estúpido, me da mas razones para irme- y se acerco a la puerta

TE VOLVISTE LOCA- le grito Puck y ella lo mira molesta- Te vas a ir- y ella asiente- Rach llevamos semanas esperando pasar tiempo juntos y te vas- y ella vuelve a asentir- Por un regalo- añadió y Rachel vuelve a asentí- Estas loca-

Si, estoy loca, por el echo de querer pasar tiempo con mi novio y darle su regalo, el que he estado esperando darle hace mucho, pero el no lo quiere, asi que para que quedarme aquí- le dijo Rachel

Entonces damelo-

No- le dijo Rachel- Solo me lo estas exigiendo porque no quieres que me vaya-

Claro que no quiero que te vayas- le dijo Puck

Pero no quieres mi regalo-

Si, lo quiero- y Rachel sonríe- Aunque es estúpido que estes tan insistente por un regalo y que te quieras ir porque no quiero ahora dicho regalo- y la sonrisa de Rachel se cayo

Me voy- dijo Rachel

RACHEL- grito Puck molesto- VAMOS, deja la estupidez-

NO ES ESTUPIDO-

SI LO ES- y Puck decidió calmarse- Rayos Rach- y se acerco a ella- Quiero pasar la noche contigo- añadió tomandole la cara con las manos y besándola suavemente

Lo mismo quiero yo- le dijo ella cuando el separo sus labios de los de ella- Pero tu no quieres mi regalo- y el rola los ojos- Y hasta se ve que realmente no te importa-

Rach, todo lo que provenga de ti, me importa- le aseguro Puck

No es cierto, sino solo aceptarías mi regalo- dijo Rachel- Y no tendría que haber recurrido a decir que me voy para que lo quieras- siguió y Puck rola los ojos- Y pensándolo, es degradante- y ahora la mira confundido- Mira que te tengo que amenazar para que te intereses en mi regalo-

Rach…-

Y he estado esperando tanto para que ambos estemos juntos y solos- siguió Rachel- Y es el momento perfecto para que podamos estar juntos, de la manera que hace mucho quieres y yo también, pero no tu solo dices que es estúpido- pauso- Pero no es estúpido que quiera acostarme contigo y además se que tu lo quieres maummm- y si Puck la corto con un beso bastante apasionado…y al separarse el le sonríe

Quieres dormir conmigo, en mas que solo dormir- le pregunto Puck y Rachel asiente- Ese es el regalo- y Rachel vuelve a asentir y el la vuelve a besar y la toma en sus brazos- Perfecto- y se la llevo a su cuarto, y con su pie cerro la puerta…

(Viernes 25 de diciembre de 2015, 10 am)

Esta nevando- dijo Puck mirando hacia la ventana, mientras Rachel se acurruca mas a su lado y el la mira y le sonríe y le besa la frente- Estas bien- y ella lo mira y le sonríe y lo besa suavemente

Perfecta- le aseguro- Y tu-

Maravillosamente genial- le aseguro Puck- Anoche fue perfecto, gracias por mi regalo-

Para mi igual lo fue y de nada- le dijo Rachel- Te amo- le dijo

Y yo a ti- le dijo Puck y la beso apasionadamente, y ambos se sumergieron a una cesion de besos, hasta que el celular de Puck sono, y se separaron y el lo toma- Es la alarma- dijo y Rachel asiente- La puse porque debo ir a ver a Beth y le prometi a Nate que lo llevaría a el y a Beth al parque- y Rachel se rie y el la mira confundido- De que te ries-

De lo tierno que eres- le dijo divertida y le dio un pequeño beso y se levanto

A donde vas-

Debemos arreglarnos si queremos que llegues a tiempo para tu cita con los dos niños- le dijo Rachel y el asiente y ella se pone la polera que Puck llevaba el dia anterior y se dirige al baño y al llegar a la puerta se da vuelta a mirar a Puck- No vienes- le pregunto y el la mira sorprendido, pero se levanto rápido y se la puso sobre el hombro, lo que ocasiono que Rachel se riera, mientras el se la lleva al baño…

Finalmente ambos se unieron a todos los demás en la casa de Shelby…

(2016)

Pronto llego el nuevo año y el resto volvió…y Santana apenas vio a Rachel y a Puck supo que ambos habían tenido relaciones y empezó a molestarlos a ambos, pero solo para hacer que Rachel se ruborice y Puck se moleste con ella…

El ultimo semestre para los chicos llego y todos estaban sumidos en sus finales y sus projectos de titulación…

(Mayo y Junio de 2016)

Y pronto llegaron las fechas de graduación, para sorpresa de Sam, Santana, Blaine y Puck, la fecha de graduación de ellos resulto ser la misma, ya que juntaron a los de medicina, arquitectura, psicología y leyes en una misma ceremonia, y aunque si bien Blaine se gradua, aun no recibirá su titulo, pues aun debe cumplir con su residencia que son 2 años mas…pero igualmente las familias de los cuatro chicos viajaron desde Lima para la graduación, y claro esta la mama de Puck fue la que mas lloro durante la ceremonia…despues todos festejaron…

Una semana despues fue el turno de Kurt de graduarse, y Carole y Burt viajaron a verlo, pero no Finn, ya que el esta terminando sus estudios tambien…y dos semanas despues llego el turno de Becky, Brittany y Rachel…

Todos con prometedoras carreras…Blaine aun debe terminar su residencia, pero si la cumple podrá tramitar su titulo y sera oficialmente un doctor y despues puede especializarse, lo que hara, pues quiere ser cirujano; Sam y Santana tienen fijos sus puestos en la firma en la que hicieron sus pasantías, Sam en familia y Santana en delitos y tramites de cobros de deudas, es genial peleando por dinero; Puck tiene asegurado su puesto en la constructora en la que trabaja desde que llego a Nueva York y de hecho tiene un gran projecto en el que esta trabajando; Kurt consiguió trabajo en una importante revista de modas como asistente de la encargada de marketing; Becky hizo su practica en un colegio y decidió quedarse como maestra sustituta ahí por un tiempo; Brittany seguirá dando clases en el estudio en que ha trabajado desde su segundo año, pero ahora a tiempo completo, con mas clases; y Rachel consiguió un papel en un obra off-off Broadway debido a una de sus audiciones y si bien no es el personaje principal es muy bueno y emocionante y empezara los ensayos en agosto…

Y el dia de la graduación de Rachel, Puck tenia algo importante que preguntarle…y mientras todos entraban al restaurante favorito de los chicos, Puck le pide que espere…

Pasa algo Noah- le pregunto confundida Rachel y el niega la cabeza

Quiero preguntarte algo- le dijo Puck serio- Y si necesitas tiempo para pensarlo esta bien- y ella asiente- Quieres mudarte conmigo- pregunto finalmente y Rachel lo mira sorprendida

Quieres que me mude contigo- pregunto y Puck asiente y ella dejo de mirarlo y Puck la mira nervioso y sin previo aviso Rachel se le tiro a los brazos y lo beso y al separarse el la mira

Eso es un si- pregunto Puck

Eso es un tremendo SI- le respondió Rachel y el la besa de nuevo- No crei que me querrías que me mudara contigo-

Estas loca, es lo que quiero hace meses- y Rachel lo mira confundida- Pero no quería apresurar las cosas-

Entiendo- le dijo Rachel sonriendo- Cuando quieres que me mude- le pregunto con tono sensual

Muy, pero muy pronto- le dijo Puck besándola- Pero ahora debemos festejar- y Rachel asiente y ambos entran al restaurante y se sientan y Sam mira a Puck y este asiente y Sam sonríe…y siguieron con los festejos…

Una semana despues, Rachel esta guardando sus cosas en cajas, ambos decidieron esperar unos días ya que por las graduaciones las cosas han estado bastante movidas y todos aun han estado pidiendo certificados y otras cosas para finalizar sus vidas universitarias como corresponde…

Rachel…- y al mirar a quien la llama es Angie quien le sonríe

Entra- le indico Rachel y Angie entra y se sienta en la cama de la chica- Te pasa algo-

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Ojala les haya gustado :)<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

Glee no me pertenece :(...y como les dije antes los capitulos van a avanzar en tiempo bastante rapido y solo me ocupare de detallar eventos importantes...adoro esta historia, pero ya quiero llegar a las mejores partes, pero bueno, ojala les guste, y haganmelo saber con sus comentarios :)

* * *

><p>27<p>

VIVIENDO JUNTOS 1RA PARTE

Asi que dejas este departamento- le dijo Angie y Rachel asiente- Algo que pensar al respecto-

No realmente- contesto Rachel- Tendria que pensar algo-

No, pero ya sabes, cuando las personas van a iniciar un nuevo capitulo en sus vidas, por lo general ponen las cosas en perspectiva- dijo Angie

Ah- entendió Rachel- Bueno jamás imagine que saldría de este departamento para ir a vivir con Noah Puckerman, pero estoy tan feliz que realmente no lo pensare mucho, pues entre mas lo piensas…-

Mas te cuestionas y menos seguro eres- termino Angie y Rachel asiente- Estoy feliz por ti- añadió

Y eso significa mucho para mi- le dijo Rachel

Por cierto, Rach- siguió Angie mientras Rachel mete cosas en una caja- No se supone que la boda de tu profesor es pronto-

El Sr. Schue- dijo Rachel y Angie asiente- Pues si, pero solo debemos mardar regalos, porque ambos decieron ir con sus padres a Hawai a casarse y no hacer la gran boda-

Hawai y con bebe- pregunto incrédula Angie

Si, la pequeña tendrá siete meses, para mediados de julio- le dijo Rachel y tomo su celular y le mostro una foto- Ella es-

Es linda- le dijo Angie- Tiene los ojos de su mama- y Rachel asiente, Faith Abigail Schuester tiene ojitos de ciervo como su mama, pero es toda Schue- Iras a verla-

Noah quiere ir a ver a su mama a finales de mes- dijo Rachel- Asi que aprovechare de ir con el y asi poder conocer a la pequeña y darle mi regalo de bodas a Will y Emma- añadió- Angie, que hay contigo y Jon-

Nada, estamos bien- contesto Angie sonriendo- Ahora pongamos algo de música y terminemos de guardar tus cosas y asi puedas dormir en los brazos de tu hombre esta noche- y parece pensar algo- Compartiran habitación-

No se, lo hablaremos cuando llegue con mis cosas- y Angie asiente y ayuda a Rachel…finalmente entre todos terminan y dejan a Rachel y a Puck en el departamento de este…

Y rodeados por cajas, ambos se sientan en el sillón…

Solo un dia en mudanza, quien lo diría- dijo Puck divertido

Eso es porque hay muchas manos para ayudar- añadió Rachel y Puck asiente- Noah, voy a ocupar la habitación que era de Sam o vamos a dormir juntos- pregunto de una vez y el la mira

No lo se- dijo Puck finalmente- No quiero que te sientas incomoda al tener que obligadamente dormir conmigo, digo me encantaría, pero tu tienes tus cosas y yo las mias y…-

Estas hablando como cotorra- lo interrumpió Rachel riéndose y el se calla- Noah, quieres que duerma en tu habitación, si o no- pregunto

Si- contesto el seguro

Entonces que te parece si transformamos la otra habitación en habitación de huéspedes, pero también en la habitación donde ponemos cosas que no nos caben en tu cuarto, que ahora será nuestro- le propuso Rachel

Me parece- concedió Puck- Pero podemos hacerlo mañana, estoy hambriento y cansado-

De acuerdo ordenemos una pizza y nos acostamos- y el asiente…

Al dia siguiente ambos organizaron el closet de Puck y las gavetas, ahora de ambos, e hicieron espacio para Rachel y su ropa, y Puck aprovecho para botar cosas que no usa, y pronto tuvieron todo organizado…y a finales de mes ambos viajaron a Lima a ver a la mama de Puck y su hermana y conocer a Faith Schuester, que en palabras de Rachel es una adorable bebe, y la noche antes de volver a Nueva York, Puck se llevo a Rachel al campo de football de su antigua secundaria…

Ha pasado tiempo desde que estuvimos aquí- dijo Rachel caminando con el por el campo

Sam y yo vinimos a ver un partido de football antes de volver a la OSU en nuestro primer año- le conto Puck

Ganaron o perdieron-

Ganaron- le conto Puck- La coach Beiste tiene buenos jugadores, y es mas exigente que antes- añadió- Por lo que me dijo Burt esta temporada que viene será buena-

No entiendo nada de football, salvo por la vez que jugué aquí- recordó Rachel- No he tenido otra experiencia con el- añadió y Puck asiente

De hecho- siguió Puck deteniéndose cerca de las bancas de al lado de la cancha- Por eso te traje aquí- y Rachel lo mira confundida- Recuerdas que te pregunte esa vez aquí, justo donde ambos estamos parados- y Rachel asiente sonriendo y el la atrae hacia a el envolviéndola con sus brazos- Entonces, estas lista para esto- y Rachel se rie y lo besa…

Yeah!- respondió al separarse de los labios de su novio- Vamos a patear los traseros de todos en Nueva York- añadió- Juntos- y Puck sonríe y la besa…

Pronto ambos volvieron a Nueva York…y sin que se dieran cuenta como el tiempo paso, Rachel estreno su obra en octubre y terminaron las presentaciones…

(2017)

…a principios de enero…y Rachel siguió haciendo audiciones…hasta que…llego un dia, a mediados de febrero, al departamento y se lanzo al sillón y Puck que estaba en la cocina la mira confundido…

Rach…-

Uh-

Paso algo- le pregunto acercándose

Me aburri- contesto Rachel

De que- pregunto Puck confundido

De audicionar-

No entiendo- dijo Puck poniéndose en cuclillas frente a ella que sigue tirada en el sillón

Que no voy a audicionar mas y voy a trabajar en el proyecto que me ofreció Anton- respondió mirándolo…Anton es un escritor que quiere saltar a Broadway con sus adaptaciones de clásicos originalmente películas, pero que quiere convertir en musicales, y que Rachel conoció en la universidad, y que esta siendo patrocinado por la compañia en la que trabaja Shelby…

Pero Anton no quiere que actúes- dijo Puck- Sino que seas su co directora y productora- y Rachel asiente- Eso es lo que quieres-

Me gusta el teatro Noah- dijo Rachel sentándose y el se sienta a su lado- Y estar audicionando una y otra vez ya me llego a los nervios, y no necesito actuar para ser feliz, además me dijo que si quiero actuar puedo, con tal que me guste el personaje- añadió

Entonces vas a renunciar a ser estrella de Broadway-

No tanto asi, voy a llegar a Broadway, pero no de la manera que tenia planeado- le dijo Rachel

Estas segura- pregunto inseguro Puck y Rachel asiente- De acuerdo-

No pareces seguro- le dijo Rachel y el la mira- Parece que dudas que sea real mi decisión-

No lo dudo- dijo Puck- Es solo que desde que te conozco has querido ver tu nombre rodeado de luces y ser una gran estrella, y no se, es extraño-

Lo se- le dijo Rachel- Lo mismo dijeron mis papas cuando fui a verlos- añadió

Fuiste a hablar con ellos- y Rachel asiente

Antes de venir aca- siguió Rachel- Pero te dire lo mismo que les dije a ellos- pauso- A veces la realidad supera a los sueños, y realmente ser una estrella ya no es lo que quiero-

Y que quieres-

Ser feliz- dijo Rachel- Mientras estuve actuando en la obra, fue divertido, pero no tanto como cuando ayudaba en el teatro a mover todo y decirle a veces a los actores que le debian decir y cuando, era divertido y era mas feliz- añadió con una gran sonrisa

Porque no me dijiste nada-

Porque estaba emocionada igual por la obra y actuar es divertido, pero repetir todo una y otra vez, me termino aburriendo- siguió Rachel- Lo que no significa que no diera lo mejor de mi igualmente-

Entonces ya lo habías pensado- pregunto Puck

Llevo pensadolo semanas- contesto Rachel- Y audicionar y que no me llamen solo asentuo el hecho de que no tengo toda mi energía en ello-

Bueno, entonces si es lo que quieres, yo te apoyo- le dijo Puck seguro esta vez y ella lo abraza

Sabia que dirias eso- le dijo sonriendo Rachel

Y quizás esto te servirá para despues volver renovada y trabajar con Anton- siguió Puck y Rachel lo mira confundida y Puck se levanta y va a la mesa de la entrada y toma un sobre y se lo da a Rachel- Llego hoy- y ella lo abre y en este ahí una tarjeta…

_Sr. Puckerman y Srta. Berry, Tenemos el agrado de invitarlos a la celebración de la unión entre Gregory Xavier Jhonson y Lauren Marlene Zizes, a celebrarse el sábado 11 de marzo de 2017, en la iglesia de Marquis, Los Angeles, California._

Lauren se casa- dijo Rachel y Puck asiente- Tenemos que ir-

Ya la llame- le conto Puck- Supuse que querrías ir, asi que la llame para felicitarla y gritarle por no contarme y ella se rio y me dijo que le daba lo mismo que estuviera molesto, pero que teníamos que asistir o ella misma volaría para llevarme colgado de las pelotas y que sabia que si lo hacia tu volarías a salvarme y nos tendría a los dos en su boda- añadió y Rachel se rie…

Se ve que no ha cambiado nada- y Puck asiente

Sabes que es lo que me sorprendió mas- y Rachel niega con la cabeza- Quien es su dama de honor- añadio- Quinn-

En serio- y Puck asiente- Vaya, pero tenemos que ir- y Puck asiente- Cambiando de tema que estabas haciendo en la cocina-

Cocinando-

Y si estabas cocinando y ahora estamos conversando que paso con la comida-

Ya había terminado, voy a calentar y comemos- y Rachel asiente y el se levanta

Noah- lo llamo Rachel y el la mira- Te amo y se que me decisión es la correcta- y el asiente

Mientras seas feliz, por mi esta bien- le dijo Puck- Y yo también te amo- añadio sonriendo y siguió hacia la cocina

Pondre la mesa- le dijo Rachel y el grita bien desde la cocina…

Despues de una semana de relajo, Rachel llamo a Anton y ambos empezaron a trabajar en el guion de la obra que Anton quiere hacer, y en otros para tener de respaldo, aunque claro esta que Rachel despues tuvo que comprarse un vestido para la boda de Lauren, a la que por cierto asistirán todos sus amigos…

(Los Angeles, California, Sabado 7 de marzo de 2017)

Que bonita- dijo Brittany entrando a la iglesia donde se llevara acabo la ceremonia, viene de la mano de Santana- Parece un palacio-

Cierto- dijo Kurt entrando de la mano con su esposo- Lauren esta tirando la casa por la ventana- añadio

Bueno tiene el dinero para hacerlo- dijo Puck viniendo con Rachel debajo de su brazo- Desde que logro hacer su perfume y que se lo patrocinaran, se aprovechado de la marca y ha sacado mas productos-

Bueno su fragancia es exquisita- dijo Becky que viene con Sam- Y muy costosa- y todos asienten

Es extraño jamás pensé que a Lauren le gustara la perfumería- dijo Kurt- Y despues va y nos sorprende-

Es cierto- concedió Rachel- Pero ella quería ser famosa y lo consiguió a su manera-

Si, pero pensé que seria famosa por las luchas no por un perfume- siguió Kurt

Bueno se va a casar con Gregory Jhonson, no- dijo Blaine- Es luchador profesional y muy bueno por cierto-

No sabia que te gustaban las luchas Anderson- dijo Puck sorprendido

Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de Blaine, Noah- le dijo Rachel

Es uno de mis aficiones culposas- confeso Blaine- Kurt lo odia-

Por supuesto, es violento e inhumano- dijo dramáticamente Kurt y todos se rien- Lo peor es que Rachel me apoyaba, pero ahora esta de parte de Blaine, cria cuervos y te sacaran los ojos- añadio y todos miran a Rachel

Que, es divertido gritarle al televisor- se defendió Rachel- Ademas Greg me mando el libro de reglas y me pareció mas interesante-

Cuando rayos te mando eso- pregunto Santana

Recuerdan que el y Lauren fueron Nueva York para pasar el año nuevo de 2016- y todos asienten- Fue cuando lo conocimos y ya me le había unido a Blaine a ver las luchas y al reconocerlo y decirle lo brutal que era todo, me dijo que me las enviaría y asi entendería que las cosas no son tan brutales y que a lo mejor me gustaría, y tenia razon-

Vaya- dijo Sam- Tu sabias Puck-

Que le gustan las luchas- pregunto y Sam asiente- Si, la encontré gritándole al televisor, mientras tenia a Blaine al teléfono, un miércoles que llegue mas temprano, es sexy- añadio

Pero miren quienes estan aquí- dijo alguien detrás de los chicos y al ver son Mike, Tina y Artie y todos se saludan

Quinn ya esta con Lauren- pregunto Brittany y Tina asiente

Viajo hace unos dos días atrás para ayudar con los últimos detalles de la boda- les conto Tina- Milagrosamente en el hospital no tuvieron problemas-

Milagrosamente, eh- dijo Blaine y Artie asiente

Ya queda menos- dijo Kurt sobándole el brazo a su esposo, que sabe esta cansado por los locos horarios de los residentes, que apenas y le deja tiempo para la familia- Ademas valdra la pena- y Blaine asiente

Adoro mi carrera, pero son odiosos los horarios- y todos asienten

Quinn se queja de lo mismo- les dijo Artie- Pero nos dijo que cuando ve a un niño sonriendo se le olvida todo y recuerda porque esta ahí- y Blaine asiente

Disculpen- dijo alguien y todos lo miran- Podrian tomar sus lugares la ceremonia ya va a empezar- les anuncio y todos asienten…y toman asiento

Apurate Matt- dijo no otra que Mercedes y al verlos a todos les sonríe y los saluda y se sienta junto a Kurt y Matt que saluda también se sienta junto a ella, no sin antes hacer unos extraños intercambios de mano con Mike, que hizo que todos se rieran de ambos chicos- Ellos no cambian- dijo Mercedes y Tina asiente mientras el resto se rie…

Mientras los demás invitados llegan los chicos conversan…Mercedes consiguió trabajo en Boston, en el diario local y Matt esta trabajando de consejero en una escuela privada, y les conto divertidas historias de los estudiantes de secundaria y sus problemas…

Se ve que la secundaria jamás cambiara- dijo Rachel y Puck la mira raro- Siempre no importa que generación haya, o que posición económica tengas, en la secundaria abra drama- y todos asienten

Greg ya se puso en su lugar- dijo Brittany animada y todos ven a Greg parado a la derecha del sacerdote

Se ve guapo- dijo Santana- Zizes tiene buen gusto- y Brittany asiente y una suave música empieza a sonar y todos se callan y ven a Quinn caminar por el pasillo hacia el altar sonriendo en un hermoso vestido amarillo palido sin tirantes…

Preciosa- murmuro Artie

Artie esta loco por Quinn- le susurro Rachel a Puck

Hasta un ciego se daría cuenta Rach- le susurro Puck y ella asiente, mientras una niña de unos 6 años tira flores por el pasillo y Puck sonríe- Me recordó a Beth-

Cuando fue la niña de las flores en la boda de Kurt y Blaine- y Puck asiente- No la vi- y Puck asiente

Tenia una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y era como si danzara mientras caminaba- le conto Puck y Rachel lo mira sonriendo

Estas orgulloso de ella- y el asiente y la marcha nupcial empezó a sonar y todos se levantaron y Lauren apareció del brazo de su padre, con un hermoso vestido blanco con un pequeña cola tiene el cabello suelto, pero como si estuviera tomado, se ve hermosa…- Se ve preciosa-

Que novia no se ve bella en su dia- dijo Puck y Rachel lo mira feo- Pero si, se ve linda- concedió y Rachel le sonríe y ambos vuelven a mirar a Lauren que es entregada a su novio por su padre, y todos se sientan a ser testigos de la ceremonia…

Sin darse cuenta Greg y Lauren dijeron acepto, se besaron y todos salieron con ellos tirándoles arroz y flores a la entrada, pronto fueron todos a la recepción, que se llevo a cabo en el hotel Hilton…donde Lauren y Greg tuvieron su primer baile, cantado por Puck, ya que Lauren le pidió que le cantara la canción que le escribió en la secundaria, Greg estaba algo celoso, pero despues de escuchar la canción supo que describia a su "bonbon" como llama a Lauren perfectamente…

Despues disfrutaron de la comida de la boda y de la fiesta…

Fue genial haber venido- le dijo Rachel a Puck mientras bailan un lento y el asiente- Te pasa algo, Noah- y el la mira confundido- Has estado bastante callado desde que cantaste-

Solo pensando-

No canses tus neuronas- le dijo divertida

JAJA- le dijo sarcástico y ella se rie

En que piensas- le pregunto curiosa Rachel

En nosotros- y ella lo mira confundida- En que te amo y quiero estar asi, siempre contigo- y ella lo besa, adora sus tacos, porque es mas fácil alcanzarlo y besarlo

Lo mismo quiero yo- le dijo Rachel al separarse de sus labios- Disfrutemos cada momento, te parece- y el asiente y se inclina y la besa…

Se aman- dijo Quinn sentada al lado de Santana, Brittany quería bailar y Artie al ver la cara de cansancio de Santana se ofreció como su pareja…y Santana mira hacia donde mira Quinn, y Rachel tiene apoyada su cabeza en el pecho de Puck…

Si- respondió simplemente y mira a la rubia- Te molesta-

Por supuesto que no- respondió Quinn- Ya era hora de que ambos se dieran cuenta que son el uno para el otro- y Santana la mira sorprendida- No soy estúpida San, de todos los únicos que no sabían como se sentía Puck por Rachel en la escuela, eran la misma Rachel y Finn-

Creo que Finn sabia- dijo Kurt sentándose y escuchando lo ultimo que dijo Quinn

Y Blaine- pregunto Santana

Con Britt y Artie- dijo Kurt- Britt tiene demasiada energía y Blaine decidió ayudar a Artie- y ambas asienten…- Pero volviendo al tema, creo que Finn sabia y por eso le pidió a Puck que se mantuviera alejado de Rachel-

Tiene sentido- dijo Santana- Pero Hudson no pudo evitar el hecho de que Rachel se le acercara y siguieran siendo amigos, porque gracias a dios el jamás pudo controlar que Rachel decide a quien le habla y a quien no-

Cierto- dijo Kurt- Afortunadamente eso jamás cambio en Rachel siendo la novia de mi hermanastro-

Finn realmente hizo un numero en ella y en mi- dijo Quinn- Nos hizo inseguras- añadio mirando algo o alguien y Santana y Kurt siguen su visual y esta mirando a Artie

Aun tienes miedo de dejarte llevar por lo que sientes- le pregunto Kurt y ella asiente

Se que el no me lastimara a propósito, pero no quiero ser yo la que lo lastime- confeso Quinn- Artie tiene un corazón enorme- y ambos asienten- Y me apoya en todo-

Me imagino que son amigos con ventaja o algo- pregunto Santana y Quinn se ruboriza y asiente

Dejo de salir con chicas despues de tu boda Kurt- y Kurt asiente- Y me dijo que me esperaría hasta que este lista a correr el riesgo de lastimar o salir lastimada-

Me imagino que no has salido con nadie- pregunto Kurt

En mi primer año y segundo sali con tres chicos, pero no por mas de dos o tres meses- les conto Quinn- Pero desde entonces no he salido con nadie- añadio

Deberias arriesgarte- le aconsejo Santana- Deja de pensar y arriésgate, se tu, Artie te quiere asi, con defectos y virtudes-

Y como dicen si no te arriesgas pierdes- añadio Kurt tomando un sorbo de una de las copas que le acaban de dar, y Quinn asiente…

Lo se- añadio y mira a Artie y el la mira y le sonríe- Voy a rescatarlo de Brittany- y se paro y se fue donde Artie, Brittany y Blaine

Esos dos terminaran juntos- dijo seguro Kurt y Santana asiente y se levanta

Voy a recuperar a mi chica- y Kurt asiente y se para tambien y van donde Blaine y Brittany…

Finalmente Lauren y Greg se despidieron y se fueron a su noche de bodas y luna de miel…y también la fiesta empezó a morir y todos se fueron a sus hoteles y al dia siguiente despues de un divertido recorrido por la ciudad y sus icónicos lugares volvieron a Nueva York…

El año se movio bastante rápido para todos…tanto que no se dieron cuenta cuando ya venia llegando el verano, a mediados de junio mientras Rachel esta con su computadora en la falda, su teléfono suena…

Alo- respondió Rachel

_Rachel, soy Tina…_- le contestaron…

CONTINUARA…


	28. Chapter 28

gabe berry, gracias por tu comentario, realmente me encanto, y no te preocupes pronto Puckelberry tomara el gran paso hacia el altar, eso esta claro...besitos y gracias de nuevo...

Glee no me pertenece :(...y no tengo idea como funciona el sistema de titulacion de los medicos en USA, ni cuando se graduan en las universidades ni nada, asi que en ese tipo de cosas solo estoy usando mi ingenio y moviendo todo para que quede como yo quiero...en fin, ojala les guste...

* * *

><p>28<p>

AMIGOS A NUEVA YORK

Hola T, como estas-

_Bien_- respondió Tina feliz- _Tengo que contarte algo_- dijo

Pasa algo-

_Si_- dijo Tina- _Me case_- respondió

QUE- exclamo sorprendida Rachel- Pero, como, cuando y porque no nos invitaste-

_Bueno, digamos que fue una decisión algo apresurada_- le conto Tina- _Recuerdas que Mike se me propuso al graduarnos_-… y Rachel recuerda que Tina llamo a todos para contar las noticias y en la boda de Lauren pudieron ver el hermoso anillo …- _Y queríamos un compromiso largo, pero nuestros padres se enteraron y querian que nos casaramos ya, pero en CHINA_- añadio

Vaya y entonces-

_Y entonces Mike y yo fuimos al registro civil, con Quinn y Artie y nos casamos_- dijo Tina simplemente- _Sin nada loco, salvo una cena y por supuesto la noche de bodas_-

Vaya, bueno felicidades- le dijo sincera Rachel

_Gracias_- contesto Tina- _Pero hay algo mas de lo que quiero hablar contigo_- siguió

Dime-

_Bien, eres la primera en saberlo, por cierto_- y Rachel hace un sonido de entendimiento

Quieres ayuda para apasiguar las cosas con los demás, sabiendo que sobre todo Noah y Kurt estarán molestos- dijo Rachel…Puck estará molesto porque sus amigos se casaron apresuradamente y no les dijeron nada y Kurt porque no pudo organizar la mejor boda para su pareja asiática favorita…

_Si, pero no solo eso_- siguió Tina- _Resulta que encontré por internet un lugar que están vendiendo en Nueva York, y no se si sabes que Mike y Brittany quieren tener un estudio de danza_-

Por supuesto que lo se, de hecho Brittany y Mike me invitaron a ser parte de el- contesto Rachel

_Bueno_- continuo Tina- _El punto es que el lugar que venden en Nueva York es lo suficientemente espacioso para que los chicos tengan la academia contigo y yo poder tener mi propio estudio fotográfico_-

Oh- exclamo Rachel entendiendo

_Exacto, asi que me preguntaba si podrías ir a verlo y ver si es viable como aparece en la pagina de internet_- le dijo Tina

Me parece buena idea- le dijo Rachel- Tendria que decirle a Britt y a mi papa para ver la parte legal y que no nos engañen ni nada, y que Noah vea la estructura-

_Si_- respondió Tina

Pero T, eso significa que Mike y tu vendrán a vivir a Nueva York- pregunto Rachel

_Exacto_- contesto Tina feliz

Es genial- dijo contenta Rachel y la puerta del apartamento se abre y Puck llega y ella lo mira y lo saluda con la mano

_No es todo_- siguió Tina- _Artie y Quinn también se van con nosotros_-

Es perfecto- dijo feliz Rachel y Puck la mira confundido

_Artie ya esta buscando departamentos_- le conto Tina- _Y revisando nuestras finanzas para que no nos salga pesado y Quinn ya hablo con Blaine, de hecho es el único que sabe que vamos a Nueva York a parte de ti, pero solo eso, no la boda_-

Entiendo, me lo imagine para Quinn es mas difícil por la residencia y su titulacion- dijo Rachel y Puck la mira mas confundido y se sienta a su lado

_Si, pero afortunadamente la universidad no le puso problema del donde debe cumplir la residencia, con tal que la cumpla y vuelva para terminar el papeleo_- le conto Tina- _Asi que podemos contar contigo_-

Por supuesto- le aseguro Rachel- Le dire a los demás y respecto al estudio lo vere y dile a Artie que me mande las direcciones de los departamentos que vea por internet y yo misma ire a verlos y hare todas las anotaciones correspondientes-

_Gracias Rach_- le dijo Tina- _Pero estas segura que no te ocasionara problemas_-

No, Anton es bastante abierto respecto a mis horarios ahora que por fin logramos que la obra tomara forma-

_Volviste al teatro en el que empezaste_- pregunto Tina

Sip- contesto feliz Rachel…ella y Anton crearon varios guiones, y a mediados de mayo un director se intereso por uno de los guiones y la compañía en la que trabaja Shelby accedió a patrocinar la obra, y las audiciones empezaron a principios de junio y ya tienen al elenco listo…- Y todo esta quedando perfecto, de hecho hasta Kurt esta interesado en formar parte en vestuario cuando se lo propuse- siguió Rachel y Puck que aun la mira confundido, decidió pararse e ir a buscar una cerveza al ver que ella aun esta agarrada al teléfono…

_Me lo imagino, aun esta con la idea de no seguir trabajando en la revista_- pregunto Tina

No- le contesto Rachel- Seguira, pero empezara a trabajar en su propia colección, tuvo una conversación con Blaine y se tranquilizo al respecto, de hecho incluso esta pensando mostrarle la colección a su jefa en cuanto la tenga lista, pero asegurarse de el tener el crédito por ella y nadie mas-

_Por supuesto_-

Ademas Santana ya averiguo como puede patentar su colección antes de que se la muestre a su jefa- le conto Rachel- Pero bueno, Tina tengo que dejarte porque Noah ya llego asi que empezare con el, deséame suerte-

_Suerte y gracias y hablare con Artie_-

No te preocupes, cuidate- y con eso Rachel colgó y Puck que ya había vuelto con su cerveza la mira y ella se levanta y se le acerca le pasa los brazos por el cuello y lo besa- Hola-

Hola- le dijo sonriendo- Que quería Tina-

Contarme algo que a nadie le gustara y algo que a todos les encantara- le contesto Rachel y el la mira confundido- Cual quieres saber primero-

La que me encantara- contesto Puck seguro

Artie, Quinn, Mike y Tina se vienen a vivir a Nueva York- le conto

Genial- dijo Puck feliz- Y la que no me gustara- dijo

Bueno…-

(Mas tarde departamento de Klaine)

NO es posible- dijo Kurt despues de escuchar las noticias de sus amigos

Si lo es-

Se casaron- pregunto Kurt y Rachel asiente- ESTAN DEMENTES-

Kurt era eso o China- le recordó Rachel y mira a su novio que tiene la misma cara de molesto que se puso en su rostro desde que le dijo la noticia hace algunas horas- Noah- y el la mira- Tienen que ponerse ambos en el lugar de nuestros amigos- le dijo a el y a Kurt

Igual es molesto, no haber compartido ese momento especial con ellos- dijo Puck- Pero habrá que resignarnos- y Rachel asiente y mira a Kurt

No, no me resigno a menos que me dejen hacerles una enorme fiesta cuando lleguen- dijo Kurt cruzándose de brazos

Se casaron porque no quieren una gran fiesta Kurt- dijo Blaine- Asi que planea algo solo para nosotros-

Pero es inconcebible-

Inconcebible o no se casaron resígnate- dijo Santana y Kurt se sienta molesto- Y cuando se vienen-

Me imagino que apenas tengan todo listo en Virginia- contesto Rachel- Y ahí que ver el estudio Britt-

SI- dijo animada Britt y luego se puso seria- Y si es muy caro-

Por el dinero no te preocupes Britt- le dijo Santana- Si lo dividen entre todos saldrá mas acuenta y si sale muy caro lo compramos igualmente y Mike y Rachel me pagan a mi su parte-

San- la llamo Rachel y ella la mira- Estas dispuesta a…-

Si- contesto segura Santana- No me molesta ayudar a mi novia- añadio mirando a Britt que se acerca y la besa y Santana le sonríe

Sexy- dijeron Sam y Puck al mismo tiempo y Becky y Rachel rolan los ojos y se levantan al mismo tiempo y todos las miran confundidos

A donde van- les pregunto Blaine

A ordernar comida- dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo…y con ello la molestia por las noticias de la boda de Mike y Tina se olvidaron…

Rachel y Brittany junto a Leroy, Santana y Puck le hicieron una visita al estudio que Tina vio por internet y es bastante amplio, y tiene tres pisos…

Es bastante grande- dijo Britt

El primer piso puede cambiarse- pregunto Rachel mirando a Puck

En que sentido- pregunto Puck

Poner la entrada de la academia y separado el estudio fotográfico de Tina- añadio Rachel y Puck mira el lugar- Y abria que poner paneles anti ruido y el piso igual- acoto, mientras siguen y ven los otros dos pisos

Les gusta- pregunto Leroy y Brittany asiente y Rachel también, pero ella mira a Puck que sigue observando todo, mientras Santana toma fotografías

El precio del lugar no es tan alto- acoto Santana

Si, pero van a tener que gastar bastante en remodelarlo- dijo Puck finalmente

Pero que opinas- le dijo Rachel- Nos arriesgamos a invertir o no- y el la mira

Si- le dijo finalmente- Pero hablen con Mike y Tina primero-

Pero hay alguien mas que quiere el lugar- les recordó Leroy quien hablo con el dueño del lugar y Rachel asiente y mira a Puck

Noah, te molestaría hacer los planos de las modificaciones- le pregunto y el niega con la cabeza- Lo compramos entonces- dijo resolutiva Rachel

Que hay con Mike y Tina- pregunto Puck

Dijeron que si el precio era el que corresponde y no nos estaban haciendo tontos y tu considerabas que era factible invertir, lo compraramos- les conto Rachel

Entonces hablare con el dueño- dijo Leroy- Santana- y ella asiente y lo sigue, ya que si aceptaban el lugar, Santana pagaría el primer deposito de dinero y Brittany se fue con ellos tambien, dejando a Puck y Rachel solos…

Noah- y el la mira- No pareces convencido por el lugar- le dijo

No, no es lugar- le dijo y ella lo mira confundida- Me preocupa la cantidad de dinero que van a gastar en remodelarlo y estoy pensando en como convencer a Mith en hacerles precio para hacer el trabajo-

Mitch, el que trabaja con Damian y Carlos- y Puck asiente

Es el mejor que conozco en remodelaciones, pero es costoso- le dijo

No te preocupes por el dinero- le dijo Rachel- He estado juntando para este momento desde que hable con Britt al respecto y Mike me acepto en el proyecto y Mike también tiene el dinero, lo mismo que Tina- le aseguro y el se le acerca y la toma de la cintura y la acerca hacia el

De acuerdo, entonces dejare de preocuparme- le dijo y ella le sonríe y lo abraza…

En los días siguientes Rachel, Kurt y Santana fueron a ver los departamentos para sus amigos y encontraron dos en un edificio cercano al de Santana y Brittany y que tiene acceso para discapacitados en todos sus pisos y que esta en un buen barrio y de renta accesible según las peticiones de sus amigos…

Tambien Tina y Mike viajaron a Nueva York y despues de feas miradas de parte de Kurt fueron a ver el lugar para ser el estudio y ambos les gusto y despues de hablar con Rachel, Santana y Brittany pagaron el resto del dinero y Leroy les dio los papeles y se volvieron oficialmente dueños del lugar, Mike tuvo que volver a Virginia a terminar su ultima clase, pero Tina se quedo por un dia mas y asi ver los planos en los que Puck ha estado trabajando y asi dejar eso listo…

Según el plano de Puck, en el primer piso estará el estudio fotográfico de Tina y habrá un meson en el medio para una recepcionista para la academia y el estudio de Tina y la entrada hacia el segundo piso donde estará la academia que usara los pisos superiores, de baile en el segundo y tercero de canto y un estudio de grabación que Rachel decidió añadir y que a Mike y Britt les gusto la idea…La idea de Rachel es hacer demos y asi apoyar a los estudiantes para perseguir sus sueños…Tina aprobó los planos, sobre todo porque el estudio será bastante espacioso e incluso podrá tener la sala de revelado y podrán añadir una oficina extra…

Finalmente Tina volvió a Virginia a terminar de empacar…

Mientras los trabajos en el edificio empezaron, Puck logro convencer a Mitch de darles facilidades de pagos, y Rachel le prometió a Mitch que aunque les lleve tiempo les pagaran todo…Mitch acepto igual aunque Rachel no le haya prometido nada, y además calculo que la remodelación le llevara unos 6 a 7 meses, ya que añadirán baños y duchas en los dos pisos superiores…

Y inicios de agosto los chicos llegaron de Virginia…a instalarse en los departamentos y Quinn tuvo que ir de inmediato con Blaine a conocer a la gente del hospital y terminar el papeleo que empezó en Virginia para su traslado…

Shelby que se había mantenido observando todo lo que los chicos hacían decidió hacerle una visita a…

Srta. Corcoran- dijo Quinn abriendo la puerta de su nuevo departamento con Artie

Hola Quinn, dime Shelby, puedo pasar- pregunto y Quinn la deja entrar- Estas sola-

No, Artie esta tomando una siesta- le dijo Quinn

Es tu novio- pregunto Shelby y Quinn asiente

Desde la boda de Lauren- dijo con una sonrisa

Parece que las bodas tienen ese efecto- dijo sonriendo Shelby y Quinn asiente

Tome asiento- le dijo Quinn y Shelby se sienta en uno de los sofás de la sala, que aun tiene cajas apiladas- Lamento el desorden aun nos estamos acomodando-

Esta bien-

Quiere algo de beber- le pregunto Quinn

Agua esta bien- y Quinn fue a la cocina y volvió con un vaso de agua- Gracias- lo recibió Shelby- Debes estar preguntándote porque estoy aquí- y Quinn asiente nervisosa- Beth-

Beth- y Shelby asiente- No entiendo-

Quinn, Rachel tiene razón, es inevitable que tus caminos se crucen con los de Beth al ser amiga de su hermana- siguió Shelby- Mi pregunta ahora que haras cuando la tengas de frente-

Me he hecho esa pregunta montones de veces- confeso Quinn- Y también que es lo que sabe Beth de mi-

Que eres su madre- le dijo Shelby y Quinn la mira sorprendida- Piensa que eres linda y que le gusta que se parece a ti y tiene los ojos de su papi y su nariz- añadio

Como es que…-

Tuve que decírselo cuando algo paso en la guarderia- le conto Shelby- Y lo tomo bien-

No me esperaba que supiera de mi-

Te vio en la boda- le confeso Shelby…nadie sabia esto mas que Carl…- Dijo que te veias feliz al igual que ella, pero que no sabia que decirte asi que no se te acerco- añadio- Ademas es muy pequeña aun para pensar en que decir-

Tiene 7 ahora- dijo Quinn y Shelby asiente- Crees que quiera conocerme-

Por eso estoy aquí, el que vivas en Nueva York cambia las cosas y al Beth oírlo me dijo que quería conocerte- contesto Shelby-

No le molesta- pregunto Quinn

No, si hay algo que aprendi de todo lo que me ha pasado con Rachel es que lo importante es lo que mis hijas quieran, y ademas nada cambiara que Beth es mi hija y que la amo y que ella a mi- dijo Shelby segura- Asi que cuando estes lista, llamame- y le dio una tarjeta y se levanto

Gracias- le dijo Quinn y Shelby asiente y se va…y Quinn cierra la puerta

QUINN- la llamo Artie y ella va al cuarto

Quieres ayuda para volver a la silla- le pregunto y el niega con la cabeza

Escuche otra voz, quien era- pregunto Artie confundido sentado en la cama y Quinn se sienta en la cama mirándolo

Shelby Corcoran- contesto Quinn y el le dio la mano- Vino a abrirme la puerta para conocer a Beth- y el le sonríe- Y quiero conocerla-

Lo se- le dijo Artie sonriendo- Sabes que te apoyo- y ella asiente- Bien porque yo también quiero conocerla y se que Mike y Tina también- y ella asiente- Asi que en cuanto estes lista, todos lo estaremos- y Quinn se acuesta en la cama poniendo su cabeza en el regazo de Artie que le hace cariño en la cabeza

La llamare mañana para hacer una cita- dijo decidida Quinn y Artie se inclina y le da un beso en la cabeza y sonríe…

Y fiel a su palabra Quinn llamo a Shelby y ambas se juntaron dos días despues para que Quinn conociera a Beth y en un principio Beth estaba nerviosa, pero en el momento en que Quinn menciono que estudio con Rachel, tal y cual y como Rachel le aconsejo, Beth se solto, ya que le encanta escuchar como era su hermana en la secundaria, y empezó a conversar con Quinn, en un momento Shelby las dejo solas…

Quinn tu eres mi madre, verdad- le pregunto Beth y Quinn asiente- Me tuviste en tu pansita como mi mami tuvo a Reichi en la de ella- y Quinn asiente de nuevo- E hiciste lo mismo que mi mami hizo con Reichi- siguió Beth- Me diste como ella dio a Reichi a los tios Leroy y Hiram- y Quinn asiente- Porque lo hiciste- pregunto

Te di a tu mami para que tuvieras la vida y las oportunidades que todo niño merece al nacer y que yo no podía darte- le dijo Quinn- Era muy joven cuando apareciste en mi pansita y no estaba lista en ninguna forma para darte esas oportunidades- siguió- Entiendes- y Beth asiente- Te molesta-

Un poquito- confeso Beth- Me quieres-

Mucho- le contesto Quinn- Eres hermosa y por lo que me han dicho somos parecidas, pero te quiero sobretodo porque gracias a ti soy la que soy ahora- y Beth la mira confundida- Era mala Beth, pero tu llegaste para alejar esa maldad de mi, me prometi a mi misma que esa luz que me diste no se perdería y por ello ahora estoy cumpliendo mis sueños-

Me alegra- dijo Beth- Eres feliz- pregunto y Quinn asiente- Yo también soy feliz-

Lo eres, de verdad- y Beth asiente- Eso es lo único que siempre he querido para ti, solo felicidad- siguió- Y se que soy tu madre, pero para mi tu mama siempre será Shelby- y Beth asiente- Y que quizás quieras llamarme de alguna manera, pero no quiero que me llames madre-

Ni yo quiero llamarte asi- dijo Beth- No te ofendas, pero no te veo como mi madre, sino mas como una amiga, te parece-

Me parece perfecto- le dijo sonriendo Quinn- Porque quiero que seas parte de mi vida y yo ser parte de la tuya, y si algún dia tengo un bebe otra vez quiero que sepa de ti-

Seria una hermana mayor, como Reichi- pregunto Beth- Me dejarías-

Por supuesto- contesto Quinn- Si tu quieres-

Gracias Quinnie- le dijo Beth y la abrazo, lo que sorprendió a Quinn, pero le devolvió el abrazo…y al separarse Quinn le sonríe a la pequeña- Puedo llamarte asi verdad- pregunto Beth

Puedes llamarme como quieras- le contesto Quinn y Beth sonríe- No sabes cuantas veces soñé y pensé en este momento en el que estarías frente a mi, y estoy tan emocionada por como todo esta saliendo-

Yo igual Quinnie- y Quinn sonríe- Ahora podemos seguir comiendo tengo SUPER hambre aun- añadio y Quinn se rie y Shelby vuelve, y le agrada enterarse de que ambas decidieron ser amigas y que Beth llamara a Quinn "Quinnie"…

Finalmente los recién llegados a Nueva York también conocieron a Beth y al resto del grupo…y Quinn al conocer a Angie y su historia se sorprendió de las coincidencias, por lo que ambas congeniaron de inmediato…despues todos se sumieron en sus vidas…

Hasta que todos se juntaron de nuevo para ir al estreno de la obra en la que Rachel es co directora…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Cuentenme que piensan de la conversacion entre Beth y Quinn, les gusto o no...y por cierto se que muchos no ven a Quinn con Artie como pareja, pero el otro dia los vi en una entrevista juntos y se ven tiernos los dos, ademas Artie es tierno y tiene buen corazon y lo considero perfecto para sacar lo mejor de la persona que es Quinn realmente...bien comenten, por fis :)<p> 


	29. Chapter 29

Gracias a gabe berry y Cony26, me alegra que les guste mi historia...

Este es el capitulo mas largo que escrito, en word me salieron 10 paginas y eso no me habia pasado, y de hecho hubiera sido mas largo, pero lo corte justo antes de ciertos eventos importantes que se que la mayoria que ama Puckelberry estan esperando :)...Bien ojala les guste este capitulo...

Les recuerdo que Glee no me pertenece :( y ojala hayan visto "Volver al futuro", yo no me acuerdo si la vi o no, pero se que es divertida y la escogi porque fue el unico nombre de pelicula antigua que se me vino a la cabeza, y como no tiene un musical la use...ahora los dejo con el siguiente capitulo :D

* * *

><p>29<p>

VIVIENDO JUNTOS 2DA PARTE

(Viernes 29 de septiembre de 2017)

La obra de Anton y Rachel es "Volver al futuro, el musical"…y despues de la primera función cuando Rachel va donde sus amigos todos la felicitan por lo divertida de la obra…

Era la idea- contesto Rachel- Que se divirtieran-

No me dijiste que era una comedia- le dijo Kurt

Era una sorpresa, pero en serio les gusto- pregunto Rachel

Estuvo genial- le contesto Blaine y los demás asienten- Brittany no paraba de reírse- y la aludida asiente

Me alegra, ahora debemos esperar las criticas- dijo Rachel…

Y las criticas no se hicieron esperar, afortunadamente no fueron nada malas, mantuvieron la obra durante todo octubre y noviembre en funciones, pero al llegar diciembre decidieron cambiar algunas cosas para darle mas vida y asi volver despues del quiebre de invierno, además que las obras de navidad se presentan en el teatro…

(Jueves 14 de diciembre de 2017, 20 pm)

No puedo creer lo rápido que se va el año- dijo Rachel sentada al lado de Puck en el sillón de la sala de su departamento, ambos están viendo una película y comiendo comida china…

Ni yo- dijo Puck y la mira y tiene soya en el contorno de los labios, por lo que se acerco a ella y la beso para sacársela- Yumi- dijo

Noah- se quejo Rachel fingiendo molestia, pero se rie y lo beso- Yumi- y Puck se rie y ambos vuelven a mirar la película

Recuerdame porque estoy viendo Wicked- pregunto Puck

Porque me amas- contesto Rachel sin mirarlo

Y te aprovechas- y ella lo mira y asiente igual que una niña pequeña y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro- Ven aquí- y Rachel se le acerca y el la acurruca a su lado y siguen viendo la película…de pronto el celular de Puck empezó a sonar y se alejo un poco de Rachel para tomarlo de la mesa de al lado del sillón…

Alo- contesto- Hola Ma- dijo y Rachel sonríe…- QUE, cuando paso- pregunto preocupado y Rachel lo mira confundida- Pero están bien- y parece mas relajado…- Y me quieren a mi- pregunto…- Cuando…- pauso…- Sabes que no me molesta ayudar, pero…- y mira a Rachel la que lo mira confundida…- Esta bien, no no habra problema, estare allí mañana, nos vemos- y con eso colgó

Donde estaras mañana- pregunto Rachel y el la mira

Lima- contesto Puck

Pero mañana es tu ultimo dia en el trabajo antes de tus vacaciones de invierno- dijo Rachel confundida- Porque no esperas a ir a Lima despues-

Porque paso algo en la que ahora es la casa de mi tia Shila-

Que paso-

Una columna de la casa cedió encima de su cama- contesto Puck y Rachel tiene cara de preocupada- Afortunadamente no había nadie cerca, pero al colapsar la columna colapsaron dos paredes y mi tia necesita que evalue la situación y buscar a alguien que se los repare y que no le estén pasando gato por liebre-

Ya veo- dijo Rachel- Entonces tienes que ir a Lima- añadio y Puck asiente y al verla tiene cara de tristeza

Preciosa lo siento- se disculpo Puck

Esta bien, Noah, es tu familia y te necesitan, además tu tia Shila es muy simpatica y debe estar de los nervios la pobre- y Puck asiente- Y no te preocupes, estare bien-

Rach-

Esta bien, Noah- le aseguro Rachel- Me voy a dar un baño- y se levanto

Rach- la llamo Puck y ella lo mira y el se levanta y la abraza- Sabes que detesto que me mientas- añadio y la mira aun teniéndola en sus brazos

Lo siento- se disculpo- Si me molesta, desde que estamos juntos siempre pasamos nuestros cumpleaños juntos, solos los dos, y nadie se había metido con ello hasta ahora, pero tu familia te necesita, y seria muy cruel de mi parte pedirte que te quedaras conmigo, y me gustaría ir contigo, pero aun estoy ayudando en el teatro con la obra de navidad y…-

Rach- la corto Puck y le dio un pequeño beso- Esta bien, tienes derecho a molestarte- le aseguro- Yo también lo estoy, y prometo compensártelo, de acuerdo-

Se que lo haras- sonrio Rachel- Voy a bañarme de acuerdo, además tu debes llamar a Declan y comprar tu boleto para viajar- y Puck se rie y la besa

Te amo preciosa-

Y yo a ti- y le dio otro beso y se fue al baño, y Puck se va al cuarto y abre la computadora para comprar un boleto de avión, mientras habla con Declan, que no le puso problema en que faltara su ultimo dia, con tal de que pase a firmar los papeles importantes antes de irse, a lo que Puck estuvo de acuerdo…y despues de comprar su boleto, va viajar a las 12 pm, mira la puerta del baño y decide llamar a alguien mas…

_Alo_- le contestaron

Te molesto- pregunto Puck

_No, acabo de terminar mi turno y estoy terminando de arreglarme para irme a casa_- le contestaron- _Pasa algo_-

Si, necesito pedirte un favor- dijo Puck

_Que seria_- le preguntaron

Tengo que viajar a Lima mañana y si calculo bien estare por lo menos unos 5 a 6 dias alla- conto Puck

_Wow, que paso_-

Unos problemas con la antigua casa de mi abuela, en la que mi tia vive- conto Puck- El asunto es que no quiero que Rach se quede en el departamento sola, no me siento comodo con ello-

_Entonces quieres que me quede con ella_-

Tarado- dijo Puck y del otro lado de la línea se rien- No, que la dejes quedarse contigo y Kurt- y si Puck esta hablando con Blaine

_Sabes que no hay problema con ello_- contesto Blaine- _Tener a mi pequeña en casa será genial, pero ella esta de acuerdo_-

Espero que lo este- contesto Puck

Que esperas que este- pregunto Rachel entrando en la habitación con su pijama

Espera Blaine- dijo Puck y al otro lado hicieron un sonido de entendimiento y miro a Rachel- Que quieras quedarte con el y Kurt, y asi no te quedes aquí sola-

Noah, sabes que puedo cuidarme sola- y el asiente- Entonces-

No me sentiré bien sabiendo que estas sola en este departamento- le confeso Puck- Y si estas con Kurt y Blaine estare mas tranquilo- y ella asiente

Si te hace sentir bien, me quedare con ellos- contesto Rachel- Pero los turnare con San y Britt, porque se que ambos no tienen mucho tiempo juntos- y Puck asiente y vuelve a su teléfono…

Sigues ahí Blaine-

_Yep y escuche lo que dijo y estoy de acuerdo, pero si San y Britt no aceptan, que lo dudo, pero igual dile que no hay problema en que se quede todo el tiempo con nosotros_- le dijo Blaine

Le dire, gracias, hablamos luego- y Blaine contesta positivamente y ambos cuelgan

Llamare a San- dijo Rachel y tomo su teléfono y se fue a la sala a hablar

Tomare yo un baño ahora, entonces- y Rachel asiente y se mete a la habitación de huéspedes

_Berry_- contesto Santana

Hola San-

_Vaya que paso_- pregunto preocupada la latina al oir la voz triste de Rachel- _Dime que no te peleaste con Puck_-

No, pero no estoy feliz-

_Logico, que paso_- pregunto Santana y Rachel le cuenta…- _Rayos, lo siento Rach_-

Lo se, necesito preguntarte algo-

_Pregunta_-

Noah no quiere que me quede sola aquí y llamo a Blaine para preguntarle si puedo quedarme con el y Kurt, pero ya sabes que por los horarios de Blaine ellos tienen poco tiempo juntos y no quiero interrumpirlos, asi que me preguntaba si desde el lunes puedo quedarme contigo y Britt- pregunto Rachel

_Claro, Rach_- le aseguro Santana- _Cuanto tiempo Puck estará en Lima_-

Según se por lo que me dijo que paso y por lo que he aprendido de su trabajo al preguntarle, a lo menos 6 dias- contesto Rachel

_Ya veo_-

San, jamás he pasado tanto tiempo separada de el desde que vivimos juntos, será demasiado- añadio Rachel triste

_Lo siento Rach, pero piénsalo cuando vuelva el sexo sera exquisito_-

SAN- se quejo Rachel

_Lo será, a mi me pasa cuando me voy por dos días y al volver se siente distinto_- le conto Santana- _Porque extrañas al otro mucho_-

Aun no se ha ido y ya lo extraño-

_Entonces ve a aprovechar a tu hombre esta noche y vuelve loco a Hummel por unos días y despues te vienes conmigo_- le aconsejo Santana

Gracias San- y con eso ambas colgaron…y al volver a la habitación Rachel encontró a Puck sentado en los pies de la cama- Noah- y el la mira con cara de culpabilidad

Aun estas molesta- le pregunto y ella asiente- Lo siento, preciosa, en serio…-

Basta- le ordeno Rachel- No quiero que te sigas disculpando- y el asiente y Rachel toma la manilla de la puerta- Esta noche la vamos a disfrutar ambos sin pensar en que debas irte mañana de acuerdo- y el asiente y Rachel cierra la puerta…

Al dia siguiente Puck se fue a la oficina a las 8.30 y firmo sus papeles y paso a otra parte a hacer una diligencia y volvió al departamento a las 10.30 donde Rachel le tenia el bolso listo con algunas cosas y el termino de meter otras cosas que necesita y ella termino de arreglar su propio bolso que llevara donde de Kurt y Blaine, finalmente ambos subieron todo al auto de Puck y se fueron al aeropuerto…

Ten- le dio las llaves Puck de la camioneta- En el edificio el departamento tiene estacionamiento verdad- y Rachel asiente- Entonces te encargo a mi bebe- y Rachel rola los ojos, pero asiente y guarda las llaves en su cartera y se va con el adentro del aeropuerto- Quedan 15 minutos antes de que mi vuelo se vaya-

Entonces tienes que abordar, que numero de puerta tienes- le pregunto Rachel

25- contesto Puck y ambos la encontraron rápidamente y al llegar

Llameme en todo momento en que estes seguro de que estas bien- le pidió Rachel y el asiente y la abraza y la besa- Te veo en una semana- y el la mira confundido- Según lo que me dijiste que paso calculo que será una semana- añadio Rachel y el la vuelve a besar- Te amo-

Y yo a ti, preciosa- le dijo Puck sonriéndole, y del alta voz llaman a los pasajeros de su vuelo y Rachel le sonríe y le da otro pequeño beso y se despiden y Puck entra por la puerta de embarque y esta se cierra y Rachel se va del aeropuerto…y tal como ella le pidió Puck la llamo…

(Mas tarde, departamento Klaine)

Sabes que no se fue para siempre, verdad- le dijo Kurt y Rachel asiente

Eso no significa que no tenga derecho a extrañarlo- le dijo Rachel y Kurt asiente, y la puerta del departamento se abre y Blaine entra y le sonríe a Rachel

Sufriendo de ansiedad- le pregunto Blaine a Rachel y ella asiente, tiene un pote de helado en la falda- Rach son unos días-

Semana- lo corrigio Rachel- Y les recuerdo a ambos que ustedes se sintieron igual que yo cuando estuvieron separados para la boda- les recordó y ambos se miran y asienten

De todas maneras tengo preparadas actividades para ti y para mi- le dijo Kurt a Rachel y ella asiente…y gracias a Kurt y Blaine y sus demás amigos Rachel se empezó a sentir mejor, además que regularmente habla con Puck…

(Lunes 18 de diciembre de 2017, 9 am)

_Sweet Caroline, good times never being so good_…suena un telefono…- Alo- contesto una adormilada Rachel

_Feliz Cumpleaños Preciosa_- dijo no otro que Puck

Noah- dijo Rachel despertando- Gracias-

_No sabes cuanto te extraño_-

Lo mismo digo, sobre todo hoy- dijo Rachel- Pero no te disculpes, de acuerdo-

_Esta bien_- dijo Puck- _Por cierto deberías mirar debajo de tu cama_-

De que hablas- pregunto confundida Rachel

_Solo mira Rach_- insistió Puck

Ok, esperame- concedió Rachel y se levanto y encontró una caja debajo de la cama y volvió a sentarse en la cama y tomo el teléfono- Noah-

_Lo tienes_-

Sip, como sabias-

_Supuse que dormirías en tu antigua habitación_- le dijo simplemente Puck- _Abrela_- y Rachel lo hace y adentro encuentra otra caja de joyería y adentro hay un brazalete de oro que tiene sus iniciales "R.B.B" con una estrella a cada lado

Es precioso, Noah- dijo Rachel sonriendo

_Miralo por dentro_- le dijo Puck y ella al verlo, dice "Puckelberry" y Rachel se larga a reir- _Tengo uno igual, pero plateado_- le conto

Me encanta Noah, te amo-

_Yo también te amo princesa_- le dijo Puck- _Aun queda otra parte de mi regalo que llegare mas tarde_-

Eres genial, lo sabias-

_Si_- contesto Puck y Rachel rola los ojos, pero sonrie

Y tienes un gran ego también- y Puck se rie- Pero te amo tal cual eres, porque eres perfecto para mi Noah-

_Tu me haces querer ser perfecto, preciosa_- le dijo Puck- _Detesto hacer esto, pero me tengo que ir_-

Esta bien- le aseguro Rachel- Te amo y ten cuidado-

_Lo tendre y también te amo, hablamos luego_- y con eso ambos cortaron y Rachel puso su teléfono a un lado y observa el brazalete y sonríe y tocan la puerta…

Pasa Kurt- y Kurt entra con una bandeja

Feliz cumpleaños- y Rachel le sonríe y Kurt le pone da su bandeja con desayuno con su dulce favorito

Gracias- le dijo y Kurt asiente

Ya estabas despierta- y Rachel asiente- Puck- y Rachel vuelve a asentir y le muestra el brazalete- Es precioso-

Miralo por atrás- le dijo Rachel comiendo y Kurt lo ve y se rie- La misma reacción tuve yo-

Ese chico tiene sus momentos- le dijo Kurt- Y tienes algún plan para hoy-

Ya que Noah no esta, mis papas y Nate me secuestraran para almorzar y ma para ir al parque con ella y Beth- le conto Rachel- Y Angie, Becky, Santana y Britt me van a llevar a bailar-

Será un buen dia, entonces-

Seria mejor si Noah estuviera aquí- dijo Rachel- Haria lo mismo que hare hoy, pero mañana-

Lo se- le dijo Kurt- Pero ya veras que Puck vuelve pronto y jamás tendras que preocuparte otra vez porque estén separados- y Rachel asiente…1 hora despues mientras ella y Kurt se reian de algo de la televisión, la puerta sono y Rachel fue a abrir…

Si- pregunto al chico que encontró

La Srta. Rachel Berry- pregunto el chico y Rachel asiente y el chico se agacha y aparece con un enorme arreglo floral de distintos tipos de flores, pero todas de color amarillo y Rachel deja al chico entrar y pone el arreglo en la mesa

Wow- dijo Kurt y Rachel asiente

Feliz Cumpleaños Srta. Berry- le dijo el chico y Rachel asiente y le agradece y el chico se fue…y Rachel se acerca a su arreglo…

Esta hermoso- y al verlo de mas cerca tiene una tarjeta y la abre…

"_Feliz Cumpleaños, mi pequeña princesa judía americana, espero te guste el arreglo, es algo amarillo, pero al verlo me hizo pensar en tu afición a lo dorado y es lo mas cercano que hay en flores a ese color…Te amo, preciosa, y se que no compensa el que no este contigo hoy como planeamos, pero ojala ayude, Noah"_

Rachel sonríe y toma su teléfono y marca…

_Lo recibiste_- pregunto Puck al contestar

Si, y no compensa, pero si ayuda- le dijo Rachel sonriendo y Kurt le sonríe y la deja sola

_Me alegra_-

Estas ocupado, verdad- le pregunto Rachel

_Si_- respondió Puck- _Vas a estar ocupada el resto del dia verdad_-

Si, todos van a hacer algo para compensar el que no estes- le conto Rachel

_Lo supuse_- dijo Puck- _Te llamo en la noche entonces_-

De acuerdo, te amo y no te agotes-

_De acuerdo, también te amo, preciosa y te juro que te lo compensare_- añadio

Se que lo haras, ahora a trabajar, que te quiero pronto a mi lado- le ordeno y el se rie y se despiden…y tal cual como se planeo Rachel paso su dia…y Puck la llamo en la noche, pero al escucharlo tan cansado Rachel lo mando a dormir…

Al dia siguiente se llevo el arreglo floral a su departamento y ventilo el lugar, lavo ropa y tomo una siesta y despues se fue a casa de Santana y Brittany…

(Lima, Ohio, Miercoles 20 de diciembre de 2017)

Aquí esta lo que me pediste- le dijo sonriente Deborah a Puck y el asiente y le da una caja y el la abre sonríe y la guarda en su bolso

Gracias Ma- le dijo abrazandola y ella lo abraza

Noah, lamento que lo de la casa haya pasado ahora- le dijo Deborah- Se cuan importante es para ti y para Rachel pasar juntos ciertas fechas- y Puck asiente

Si, pero al menos ya se lo que se siente estar lejos de ella-

Y como te sientes-

Horrible, no quiero volver a hacerlo jamás- dijo dramáticamente y Deborah se rie…

(Nueva York)

Para que el arreglo no muriera Rachel volvió todos los días igualmente al departamento, despues de sus reuniones con Anton…asi que el dia jueves mientras estaba poniéndole agua y sacándole las flores secas y poniéndolas en una bolsita plástica, se sorprendió al sentir el sonido de unas llaves en la puerta y corrió a la habitación de huéspedes y tomo el bate de Puck y al volver a la sala, no esta otro que Puck frente a ella que la mira con los ojos muy abiertos y Rachel bota el bate y le salta encima y lo besa como loca…

Te extrañe mucho- le dijo Rachel en sus brazos, esta igual que un mono encima de el

Y yo a ti- le dijo Puck- Pero que haces aquí, no deberías estar en casa de San y Britt-

Estuve volviendo aquí despues de mis reuniones con Anton y antes de ir al teatro para asegurarme de mi arreglo no muera abandonado- le dijo sonriente, pero despues recordó algo- Porque no me llamaste para decirme que volvías hoy- dijo molesta

Queria sorprenderte- le dijo Puck- Y vamos a tener que hablar sobre el bate- añadio y Rachel se rie- Tienes que ir al teatro hoy- y ella niega con la cabeza- Perfecto- y se la llevo al cuarto…y definitivamente Santana tenia razón y Puck le compenso su ausencia…

Finalmente las fiestas llegaron…

(Lunes 25 de diciembre de 2017)

Tengo algo que contarte- le dijo Shelby a Rachel mientras ambas limpian la cocina, se hizo tradición de que todos se juntan ese dia a almorzar en la casa de Shelby y Carl, y los niños juegan en la nieve, y este año los recién llegados también se les unieron…

Dime- le dijo simplemente Rachel

Carl me propuso matrimonio- dijo Shelby y a Rachel se le cae un plato de las manos y la mira sorprendida- Rachel- exclamo Shelby al ver el plato caer- Al menos no se rompió- añadio viendo que reboto en el lavaplatos, mientras Rachel la observa y le ve el anillo en su mano y sin que Shelby pudiera reaccionar Rachel la abrazo- Cariño-

Estoy muy feliz por ti mami- le dijo Rachel abrazandola y a Shelby le crece una enorme sonrisa y la abraza fuerte

Crei que te molestaría- confeso Shelby y Rachel se separa de ella y la mira como si estuviera loca- Pero son solo los nervios creo-

Por supuesto que no me molesta- le aseguro Rachel- Estoy muy feliz ma, Carl es un buen hombre y ustedes son felices juntos- y Shelby asiente- Alguna fecha- pregunto

27 de enero de 2018- contesto Shelby y Rachel la mira confundida- Ya reservamos la hora en el registro civil, y no queremos la gran boda, pero si una pequeña cena con las personas a las que mas queremos, y nuestra noche de bodas por supuesto- añadio

Es pronto, pero entiendo- dijo Rachel sonriendo

Y me gustaría que fueras mi testigo- siguió Shelby

Por supuesto que si- respondió Rachel y abrazo a Shelby de nuevo- Y dejame encargarme de todo para el coctel y la cena, y el pastel y tu vestido- siguió

De hecho quiero que Kurt me confeccione algo- le dijo Shelby- Vi algunos modelos que me gustan y si bien no voy a tener un vestido de novia tradicional quiero algo bello y especial para la ocacion-

Por supuesto- concedió Rachel- No esperaba otra cosa, ma, es un dia especial para ti y para Carl- y Shelby asiente- Hay que decirles a todos- y Shelby vuelve a asentir

Por fin Beth y Zack se liberaran del secreto- y Rachel la mira confundida- Tuvimos que decirles a ambos primero y explicarles- y Rachel entiende- Y se están muriendo por decirles a todos- y Rachel se rie

Sobretodo Beth- y Shelby asiente…y despues ambas se van donde los demás y Rachel abraza a Carl y lo felicita y despues los tres llaman a Beth y Zack y los niños les dicen a todas las nuevas noticias, y todos felicitan a la pareja y Carl le pide a Jon que sea su testigo, el que acepta encantado…

(2018)

Y finalmente celebraron la unión de Shelby y Carl, incluso Lauren y su esposo y Matt y Mercedes viajaron para presenciar la unión…y Puck y Rachel se quedaron con Zack y Beth durante la noche de bodas que todos les regalaron a Carl y a Shelby dos noches en un lujoso hotel en la ciudad…

Fui divertido cuidar a Beth y Zack- dijo Rachel sacando la ropa sucia de su bolso despues de llegar de casa de su madre

Que Zack sea un adolescente bien portado ayuda- dijo Puck, ya que Zack va a cumplir 15 el siguiente mes… y Rachel asiente- Estoy agotado- dijo Puck tirándose a la cama y Rachel va a dejar sus ropas a la lavadora y vuelve y se acuesta a su lado y Puck la atrae hacia el envolviéndola con su brazo…y ambos se durmieron…

Y sin darse cuenta febrero llego y le celebraron el cumpleaños a Zack, el 3 de febrero que es el dia de su cumpleaños, y que afortunadamente cayó dia sábado…

Al sábado siguiente Puck saco a Beth y a Nate a un parque cercano para jugar con los niños, y despues de dejar a Beth, llevo a Nate a su casa…

Zack tiene 15 ahora- empezó Nate mientras caminan hacia el departamento y Puck lo mira confundido- Y este año cumpliré 11 y Beth 8- añadio y Puck asiente- Cada vez somos mas grandes, es raro- añadio frunciendo el seño

Lo es y no lo es- le dijo Puck- Es la regla de la vida, por eso no lo es- y Nate asiente- Pero lo es, porque aun recuerdo cuando vi a Beth como una bebe-

Lo mismo dice mi mama y Rach cuando me ve- dijo Nate- Rach siempre dice "no puedo creer lo grande que estas, cuando eras tan pequeñito cuando naciste"- añadio imitando a Rachel y Puck se rie- Lo peor es que me sigo sintiendo pequeñito- añadio

Eso es genial- le dijo Puck- No te apresures por crecer Nate- añadio- Creeme crecer solo trae responsabilidades y no las quieres ahora- y Nate lo mira y despues de un rato asiente…y ambos llegan al departamento, Nate tiene llave, y se encuentra con Leroy y Hiram que están en la sala viendo una película- Hola- saludo Puck

Hola Noah- lo saludaron ambos hombres- Se divirtieron- pregunto Hiram y Nate asiente

Pero necesito un baño- dijo Nate

Tu mama no esta, pero prepara todo y yo te ayudo con lo del agua- le sugirió Hiram y Nate asiente y choca el puño con Puck

Gracias Puck, nos vemos-

Nos vemos Nate- y el chico se fue a su cuarto y Puck mira a los Berry- Puedo hablar con ustedes- pregunto serio y los Berry lo miran confundidos y se miran y miran a Puck y asienten

Sientate Noah- le dijo Leroy y Puck se sienta- De que necesitas hablar con nosotros- pregunto…

Necesito pedirles…- empezó Puck…

(Mas tarde, en el departamento de Puck y Rachel)

Al llegar Puck al departamento, se encontró con una ya dormida Rachel y se metió en la cama con ella, y la observa dormir…despues de irse de donde los Berrys, se fue donde Sam a ver un partido de football, por lo que viene llegando bastante tarde…

Y mientras mira a Rachel sonríe y le acaricia la mejilla…- Realmente te amo, Rach- susurro y le dio un beso en la frente y al mirarla de nuevo ella sonríe, pero sigue dormida, y con una sonrisa en su rostro Puck dejo que lo venciera el sueño, porque ya tiene todo lo que necesita para hacer la gran pregunta…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Comenten y tratare de subir el proximo pronto :)<p> 


	30. Chapter 30

Espero que a todos les guste este capitulo, espero haberlo hecho bien :)

Glee no me pertenece :( y la cancion que aparece aqui tampoco, le pertenece a Taylor Swift "Change"

* * *

><p>30<p>

HALLELUJAH!

(Miercoles 14 de febrero de 2018)

Puck y Rachel decidieron pasar todo el dia juntos, afortunadamente a Puck se lo dieron libre... y si bien ambos han vivido bastante tiempo en Nueva York decidieron tomar el bus de turistas para recorrer la ciudad y ver los lugares mas icónicos de esta, incluso fueron a ver la estatua de la libertad…y despues de cenar, Rachel convenció a Puck para que lo acompañara al teatro donde ella trabaja, y el se hizo de rogar, pero al final acepto…

Gracias Martin- le dijo Rachel al guardia

De nada, solo avísame cuando se vayan- y Rachel asiente y los deja solos, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Puck el que se rie y Rachel lo mira confundida, pero el no le da importancia y ambos van hacia el escenario…

Realmente amas este lugar- dijo Puck y Rachel asiente- Mas que a mi- y Rachel lo golpea- Ouch, porque me golpeas-

Porque eres tonto- le dijo cruzándose de brazos- Es un amor completamente distinto el que siento por ti y por el teatro, pero- siguió- Lo único que tienen común es que no puedo vivir sin ninguno de los dos- y Puck sonríe

Lo se- dijo Puck y Rachel sonríe y lo abraza- Ven- le tomo la mano y la llevo hacia el escenario y ambos subieron y Puck la hizo sentarse en la escalera de subida a este- Ya vengo- dijo y se fue y Rachel lo mira confundida…porque se supone que ella lo llevo ahí para darle su regalo de San Valentin y ahora el se fue…al final apoyo su cara en sus manos con el seño algo fruncido…y al volver Puck la encontró jugando con su dedo haciendo círculos en el escenario y con la cara de niña pequeña divertida, por lo que le dieron ganas de reírse…- Rach- la llamo y ella lo mira…

Y Puck tiene en su mano un vaso rojo, muy familiar- De donde sacaste un vaso de granizado- le pregunto Rachel confundida

Secreto- le contesto Puck y Rachel lo mira confundida y se para y se le empieza a acerca, y se le vino un recuerdo a la memoria…

Me lo vas a lanzar- le pregunto y Puck asiente y Rachel se detiene asustada, y Puck quiere reírse, pero le tira el vaso y Rachel lo toma y esta bastante liviano- TONTO- le grito y el se rie

Creias que te iba a lanzar un granizado encima- le pregunto Puck divertido

Te pregunte y dijiste que si, asi que si- contesto Rachel y Puck niega con la cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro

Abrelo- le dijo y Rachel lo mira confundida- El vaso, Rach, tiene tapa, ábrelo- repitió y Rachel asiente y se concentra en el vaso y lo abre y encuentra un papel adentro y lo saca…y al abrirlo dice…

"_Mireme Rach" _

Y frunce el seño, porque esta confundida, por lo que vuelve a mirar a Puck, pero no lo encuentra donde estaba parado, sino que ahora esta apoyado en su rodilla enfrente a ella y Rachel lo mira sorprendida…

Noah…-

La primera vez que te di uno de esos- empezó Puck y miro el vaso brevemente y miro a Rachel de nuevo…- Fue porque crei que Dios quería que me acostara contigo- siguió- Pero ahora entiendo el porque me hizo soñar contigo- pauso- Porque eres la chica perfecta para mi, y no porque eres judía, sino que porque eres capaz de sacar lo mejor en mi, y de hacerme querer ser mejor- pauso- Nadie antes creyo en mi, de la forma en como tu lo haces, y fui un estúpido por no pelear por ti y dejar que otros tomaran el lugar que yo quería para mi a tu lado, pero ya no mas- pauso- No dejare que nadie mas tome mi lugar- pauso- Y ya tampoco quiero seguir despertando al lado de nadie que no seas tu Rach- siguió y Rachel le sonríe…- Te amo, y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida demostrándotelo, por eso- y saco algo de su bolsillo- Rachel Barbara Berry, me harias el honor de ser mi esposa- le pregunto finalmente mostrándole el anillo…y el silencio en el escenario se hizo…

Y Puck se esta poniendo nervioso…- Si- susurro Rachel por fin y a Puck le aparece una sonrisa en el rostro- SI- grito ahora y se le lanzo encima y Puck perdió el equilibrio y se cayo con Rachel encima de el- Si quiero Noah, quiero ser tu esposa y estar contigo hoy, mañana y siempre- y Puck sonríe y ella lo besa…y al separarse de los labios de su ahora prometido- Te amo-

Y yo a ti- le dijo Puck- Dame tu mano- y Rachel se sienta y Puck también y Rachel le da su mano y Puck le pone el anillo- Perfecto-

Es hermoso- le dijo Rachel

Era de mi abuela- le conto Puck

Y me queda perfecto- dijo Rachel y el asiente

Eso dice algo- y Rachel asiente y lo besa de nuevo y al separarse

Es mi turno- dijo Rachel y el la mira confundido- Ve a sentarte a las butacas- añadio y el la mira confundido- Por mi- le pidió y el la besa de nuevo y asiente y se va, y Rachel desparece, mientras Puck se sienta en el medio de las butacas…

Shh- dijo alguien escondido

No dije nada- se quejo otra persona

Pero lo ibas a decir-

Chicos callense- dijo autoritariamente Angie, todos los chicos que eran de Nuevas Direcciones y viven en Nueva York mas Angie y Jon están escondidos- O Martin se arrepentirá de llamarme y Puck y Rachel nos mataran- y todos asienten, especialmente Kurt y Britt que eran los que hablaban…

Y se preguntaran que hacen ahí, pues bien Angie se entero por los Berry acerca de la petición de la mano de Rachel y Angie supuso que Puck le preguntaría a Rachel el dia de San Valentin, y se lo dijo a los demás, y Martin la llamo para contarle que la pareja había hecho arreglos en el teatro, entonces cuando Puck y Rachel llegaron ellos ya estaban escondidos esperándolos, y los mas romanticones del grupo están llorando por lo que hizo Puck…e incluso Angie jura que vio a Santana sacándose una lagrima de la cara, pero la latina lo negara hasta la muerte…

Algo pasa en el escenario- susurro Tina y al mirar unos tipos con instrumentos aparecen e instalan un micrófono en el centro del escenario y un banco…y finalmente Rachel aparece y se sienta con una guitarra en los brazos…

Rachel toca la guitarra- pregunto en susurro Sam y todos se miran, pero no tienen idea

Ojala te guste- le dijo Rachel a Puck, el que le sonríe…y la música empieza a sonar y Rachel empieza efectivamente a tocar la guitarra…y mira a Puck...

_And it's a sad picture_

_The final blow hits you_

_Somebody else gets_

_What you wanted again_

_You know it's all the same_

_Another time and place_

_Repeating history_

_And you're getting sick of it_

_But I believe in whatever you do_

_And I'll do anything to see it through_

_Because these things will change_

_Can you feel it now?_

_These walls that they put up_

_To hold us back_

_Will fall down_

_It's a revolution_

_The time will come for us to finally win_

_We'll sing hallelujah_

_We'll sing hallelujah, oh_

_Oh _

_So we've been out numbered_

_Raided and now cornered_

_It's hard to fight_

_When the fight ain't fair_

_We're getting stronger now_

_From things they never found_

_They might be bigger_

_But we're faster and never scared_

_You can walk away_

_Say we don't need this_

_But there's something in your eyes_

_Says we can beat this_

_'Cause these things will change_

_Can you feel it now?_

_These walls that they put up_

_To hold us back_

_Will fall down_

_It's a revolution_

_The time will come for us to finally win_

_We'll sing hallelujah_

_We'll sing hallelujah, oh_

_Oh_

Rachel mira su guitarra, _Solo de instrumentos_, y al terminar mira a Puck…

_Tonight we'll stand and get off our knees_

_Fight for what we've worked for_

_All these years_

_The battle was long_

_It was the fight of our lives_

_But we'll stand up, champions tonight_; y Puck tiene una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

_It was the night things changed_;

Rachel escogio la cancion perfecta sin ni si quiera saber que el le propondria matrimonio…

_Can you see it now?_

_The walls that they put up_

_To hold us back_

_Fell down_

_It's a revolution_

_Throw your hands up_

_'Cause we never gave in_

_We'll sing hallelujah_

_We sang hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

_Solo de instrumentos,_ y Puck se levanta y camina hacia su prometida y al terminar la musica esta parado frente a ella

Parece que las clases de guitarra dieron frutos- le dijo Puck y Rachel se rie, y los chicos que le ayudaron se van, dejando a la pareja, y a los escondidos, solos…

Tengo el mejor profesor del mundo- le dijo Rachel sacándose la guitarra y dejándola apoyada al lado…

En serio- pregunto Puck y ella asiente volviéndolo a mirar

De hecho me voy a casar con el- le dijo ella sonriendo levantándose y mostrándole el anillo

Es un tipo con suerte- dijo Puck mirando el anillo y Rachel niega con la cabeza y lo atrae hacia ella pasando sus brazos por su cuello…

Yo soy la chica con suerte- añadio y lo beso apasionadamente…

Aww- hicieron sus amigos, y Puck y Rachel se separaron y miran para ver de donde viene el ruido- RAYOS- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo y Puck mira a Rachel la que se rie…

SALGAN- dijo Puck y todos salieron de donde estaban escondidos- Hace cuanto están ahí- pregunto bastante calmado para sorpresa de sus amigos

Desde antes que llegaran- contesto Santana

Vieron todo entonces- pregunto Rachel y todos asienten

Santana lloro- les dijo Sam

NO ES CIERTO- le dijo molesta Santana y cara de querer matarlo, por lo que Sam se esconde detrás de Becky, y todos se rien- Tenia algo en el ojo- añadio la latina

Bueno nos ahorraron el contarles los detalles- dijo Rachel y Puck la mira confundido- Cuando les hubiera tenido que contar como te me propusiste querrian cada detalle, especialmente Kurt, y ahora que lo vieron me lo ahorrare- y Puck entiende, pero parece molesto- Estas molesto porque esto era nuestro- le susurro y el la mira y sonríe y asiente- Lo es, no importa que lo hayan visto, no le quita lo especial que fue para mi, te lo quita-

No-

Ademas ahora viene algo, que definitivamente no pueden ver- le dijo provocativa Rachel y el se rie y la besa y asiente finalmente, y sus amigos que los observan no saben de que hablan ahora, porque están susurrando…y Puck le toma la mano a Rachel y para sorpresa de sus amigos salen corriendo…

OIGAN- los llama Mike y ellos se detienen y los miran

APAGUEN TODO ANTES DE SALIR- les dijo Rachel sonriendo y ella y Puck siguieron corriendo y salieron del teatro, dejando a sus amigos riéndose…

(Jueves 15 de febrero de 2018, 7 am)

Rachel esta apoyada en el pecho de su prometido mientras el le acaricia la espalda…

No quiero levantarme- confeso Rachel

Ni yo-

Detesto ser responsable- siguió Rachel y lo miro- No podemos quedarnos asi todo el dia- le pregunto y el la mira y se rie y le da un beso pequeño…

Podemos, pero no debemos, no hoy por lo menos- le dijo Puck y Rachel esconde su cara en el pecho de el y niega con la cabeza y se queja y el se rie- Piensalo Rach, si nos levantamos vamos a trabajar el dia se va rápido y volvemos aquí mismo mas tarde-

Pero no quiero que el dia se vaya rápido- dijo Rachel mirándolo con cara de niño mañoso- Porque si pasa rápido nos volvemos viejos y nos vamos- y el se rie

Aun nos queda tiempo antes de que nos vayamos- le aseguro Puck y ella sonríe y lo besa…al final ambos se levantaron…

Y si bien todos sus amigos saben del compromiso, aun hay personas que deben enterarse…por lo que el sábado en la tarde Rachel y Puck fueron a la casa de Shelby…

Que gusto verlos por aquí- les dijo Carl mientras los hace pasar y ambos van a la sala donde Zack esta en la mesa del comedor haciendo deberes escolares y Shelby esta ayudando a Beth con los suyos…

Reichi, papi- dijo Beth al verlos y se levanta a saludarlos y Zack los saluda desde su lugar con la mano…y Carl se vuelve a sentar en el sillón donde estaba leyendo su libro…

Shelby habría problema en que me lleve a Beth por un rato- le pregunto Puck despues de saludarla…

Esta haciendo sus tareas…-

No tomara mucho tiempo, lo prometo, pero realmente debo hablar con ella- insistió Puck y Shelby lo mira preocupada- No es nada malo- le aseguro

Ma- la llamo Rachel- Yo también debo hablar contigo- añadio y Shelby la mira confundida y finalmente asintió

Beth- la llamo Shelby- Ve por tu chaqueta- y ella asiente y sale a buscarla- Nada de helados-

Aun sigue castigada- pregunto Puck…Shelby castigo a Beth por pelearse en la escuela…y Shelby asiente

Pero lo del helado es porque la ultima vez que comio durante el invierno se enfermo del estomago- le recordó Shelby y Puck asiente y Beth llega con su chaqueta

Volveremos pronto- le aseguro Puck a Shelby y ella asiente- Beth tapate los ojos- y la niña lo hace y Puck le da un beso a Rachel, la que le sonríe y finalmente se va donde Beth y ambos se van…

Que pasa- pregunto Shelby finalmente y Rachel la mira- Ambos llegan y están insistentes en que Puck quiere hablar con Beth y tu conmigo, pasa algo, lo se- y Rachel sonrie

Las dejamos solas- pregunto Carl, por el y Zack, que observaron todo callados y Rachel mira a Carl y niega con la cabeza y Carl asiente, y Rachel vuelve a mirar a Shelby, y a propósito esta usando guantes en las manos…bueno afuera esta helado, pero no tanto…y se saca los guantes sonriendo…y finalmente le muestra su mano a su mama, la que se lleva la mano a la boca sorprendida y Carl ve la sorpresa de Shelby…- Que pasa- pregunto y se levanta y le mira la mano a Rachel y abre los ojos sorprendido…

Noah me propuso matrimonio- dijo finalmente Rachel

Vaya- dijo Carl- Felicidades- y le dio un abrazo- Ahora entiendo la insistencia por hablar con Beth- añadio y Rachel asiente

Si Puck se te propuso significa que te casas con el- pregunto Zack acercándose y Rachel asiente- Genial- y abrazo a Rachel y Rachel le sonríe

Gracias Zack- y el asiente y Rachel mira a Shelby que aun tiene la mano en la boca y aun no ha dicho nada…

Zack dejemoslas solas, mejor- dijo Carl y Zack asiente y ambos se van

Ma- le hablo Rachel- Puedes decir que es lo que estas pensando- le pidió

Te vas a casar- dijo finalmente Shelby y tiene los ojos aguados y Rachel asiente sonriendo- Pero eres mi bebe- siguió y Rachel la mira confundida- Mi bebe- y la abrazo y Rachel le devuelve el abrazo

Siempre sere tu bebe, ma- le aseguro Rachel y Shelby la mira

Te amo, mi niña y estoy sorprendida- siguió Shelby- Pero estoy feliz por ti- y volvió abrazarla y Rachel la abraza fuerte

Yo también te amo, mami- le dijo Rachel apoyando su mentón en el hombro de Shelby…

(En un parque cercano)

Puck y Beth están sentados en los columpios…

Papi, me vas a decir que es lo que quieres decirme- pregunto Beth, porque Puck al llegar le dijo que se sentaran en los columpios porque tenia que decirle algo, pero no ha dicho nada aun…

Estoy tratando de buscar las palabras correctas- confeso Puck- No soy bueno explicando cosas-

Solo dilo papi- le pidió Beth exasperada- Me tienes de nervios con el silencio- añadio y el la mira y se rie- De que te ries-

Te pareces a Quinn y a Rachel, una fusión entre ambas- le dijo

Mami dice lo mismo- dijo Beth sin darle importancia- Habla ya- exigió

Le pedi a Rachel que se casara conmigo- le conto finalmente y Beth tiene la boca abierta en forma de "O"- Y ella acepto- siguió

Reichi va a ser tu esposa- pregunto Beth finalmente y Puck asiente- Eso la convertirá en mi madrastra- añadio- Y no quiero, asi que no te puedes casar con ella- dijo seria y Puck esta sorprendido

Beth tu sabes que amo a Rachel- le dijo Puck

Si, pero no quiero que ella sea mi madrastra- le dijo tajantemente- Es mi hermana, no mi madrastra-

Haber si entiendo, crees que si Rachel se casa conmigo dejara de ser tu hermana y solo será tu madrastra- trato de entender Puck y Beth asiente y Puck se rie

No es chistoso- se quejo Beth

Beth, nada cambiara el hecho de que Rachel es tu hermana- le aseguro Puck- Y no será tu madrastra-

Si lo será si se casa contigo-

No- le aseguro Puck- Tu tienes a tu mama, y aunque yo sea tu papi, no soy el responsable de tu crianza y lo sabes- y Beth asiente- Si viviéramos juntos solos tu y yo y Shelby no existiera en tu vida, si Rachel seria tu madrastra, pero no lo es, además ella jamás te vera como una hijastra, sino que siempre como su hermana-

Siempre será mi hermana- pregunto Beth y Puck asiente- Realmente te quieres casar con Reichi- pregunto y Puck vuelve a asentir

Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con Rachel- le dijo Puck- Se que debe sonar extraño, por la edad que tienes- y Beth asiente- Pero en su momento lo entenderas, ahora lo que quiero es que entiendas que nada en tu vida cambiara, salvo que si Rachel y yo llegamos a tener hijos, tendras hermanos y sobrinos, lo que es extraño, pero es familia, y eso es lo que importa- y Beth asiente y ambos hacen silencio un rato…

Papi- y el la mira- Lamento haberte pedido que no te casaras con Reichi, pero si nada va a cambiar, y eres feliz con Reichi y ella lo es contigo, pues yo también soy feliz- y lo abraza

Y que lo digas me hace mas feliz- añadio Puck y la abraza fuerte- Bien, volvamos- y Beth asiente…y al llegar Zack les abre la puerta y Carl y el felicitan a Puck, mientras Beth va a la sala para encontrar a Rachel y Shelby sentadas en el sillón y al ver a Rachel la abraza y Rachel le devuelve el abrazo…

Tengo que decirte algo- dijo Beth al separarse de Rachel- No quería que te casaras con mi papi- y Rachel esta asustada…- Porque crei que si lo hacias dejarías de ser mi hermana, pero papi me aseguro que eso no será asi, es verdad- le pregunto

Por supuesto que lo es, tu y yo siempre seremos hermanas- le aseguro Rachel

Bien, eres feliz con mi papi- y Rachel asiente- Entonces yo también estoy feliz- y Rachel dejo salir un suspiro de alivio y Beth la mira confundida- Que pasa-

Estaba asustada de que no quisieras que me casara con Noah, y sabiendo lo importante que es para el lo que sientes, que ya no quisiera casarse conmigo- confeso Rachel y Puck la escucho

Eso no pasara- le dijo y ella lo mira- Estas atascada conmigo Berry, acostúmbrate- y ella le sonríe y se levanta y lo abraza

Me alegra oírlo- le dijo y el le besa la frente…y Shelby se aclara la garganta y ambos la miran y ella mira a Puck

Espero que sepas que te vas a casar con MI bebe- le recordó Shelby y Puck asiente- Y esto es muy extraño porque eres el padre de MI otro bebe- y Beth se rie- Solo te advierto que te aniquilare si la lastimas- añadio

Me considero advertido- le dijo Puck y Shelby asiente…

Mas tarde Rachel y Puck volvieron a su departamento…

Septiembre- dijo de pronto Puck, mientras el y Rachel se arreglan para dormir, y ella lo mira- Es el mes en que quiero que nos casemos- añadio

Septiembre- repitió Rachel y el asiente- Alguna razón-

15 de septiembre es el dia que te lance el primer granizado- contesto Puck y Rachel se ve herida por el recuerdo- Y también fue el dia en que me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ti-

Noah…-

Te dije que quería reemplazarte porque te amaba- continuo Puck- De eso me di cuenta ese dia que sali de tu habitación, pero el 15 de septiembre de 2011, entraste al salón del coro y me viste y me sonreíste y fue cuando me di cuenta de porque me sentía tan vacio y molesto contigo- pauso- Estaba enamorado de ti- y miro a Rachel- Y aun lo estoy- y ella sonrie y mira el calendario…

Es sábado- dijo Rachel y Puck asiente- Entonces esa será la fecha de nuestra boda- y ambos se meten en la cama- Lamento que te sintieras asi- le dijo apoyando su cabeza en su pecho y el le besa la cabeza

Ya no importa- le aseguro Puck- Ahora estas conmigo, lo demás da igual- añadio seguro y Rachel asiente

Lo estoy y no voy a ninguna parte- le aseguro también y Puck la envuelve con sus brazos y ambos dejan que el sueño los venza…

Por cierto en marzo los chicos por fin pudieron inagurar la academia de baile y el estudio fotográfico de Tina, y Rachel y Puck y sus amigos, asistieron en abril a la boda de Dan y Jordana que despues de años en compromiso por fin se casaron…

Y respecto a los preparativos para la boda todos decidieron ayudar…Angie y Becky serán las damas de honor de Rachel y Sam y Artie los padrinos de Puck…

Y se decidió que la boda la celebraran en Lima, la recepción en la casa de los Berry, pero la ceremonia se celebrara detrás del templo judío, lo sugirió la mama de Puck y los chicos aceptaron por darle en el gusto a ella…

Pero algo inesperado pidió Rachel a Puck a finales de marzo…

Que- pregunto confundido Puck

Quiero que te cases con el mohicano- repitió Rachel

Hablas en serio- pregunto incrédulo y Rachel asiente- Porque-

Porque el chico del mohicano es el que se enamoro de mi y lo quiero de vuelta para la ceremonia- dijo Rachel simplemente con una enorme sonrisa- Y Sarah me dijo que solo te lleva dos semanas dejártelo y al volver de la luna de miel te lo quitas y se acabo-

Estas segura- y Rachel asiente

Ademas hable con Declan y dijo que no había problema que vayas a trabajar unos dias con el- añadio

Lo amenazaste con algo- y Rachel niega con la cabeza y el la mira exceptico

Noah, no lo amenaze- le aseguro Rachel- Pero el es un hombre inteligente que sabe que no debe meterse con mujeres que están a punto de hacer su caminata hacia el altar- y Puck se rie y se le tira encima y la besa…

CONTINUARA...

* * *

><p>Y que les parecio?, les gusto la proposicion de Puck o la odiaron...ahora se vienen los preparativos para el matrimonio :) y luego el esperado gran dia, aun estoy escribiendo ese capitulo asi que me demorare en subir, pero tratare de demorarme lo menos posible, asi que diganme lo que piensan :)<p> 


	31. Chapter 31

Chicos me disculpo con todos profusamente, pero en mi casa nos quedamos sin internet inalambrico porque el transformador de este se quemo asi que tengo que conformarme con el internet del aparato y el computador de mi papa es muy lento para subir y siempre se pega asi que tengo que recien hoy pude traer mi computadora a su escritorio...pero estoy aprovechando de avanzar en los capitulos, asi q no se preocupen que aunque me demore en subir lo siguere haciendo :)

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios :) y ojala los capitulos que vienen les gusten :)

Glee no me pertenece :(...

* * *

><p>31<p>

VESTIDO; LISTA; SEPARADOS

Durante todo marzo Rachel empezó a ver revistas para ver lo que le gusta y no, sobretodo respecto al vestido, que al final decidió que Kurt se lo confeccionara, y a inicios de abril este empezó a trabajar en el vestido, por lo que ahora Rachel esta rolando los ojos a la locura de su amigo, mientras Kurt, la tiene parada en un especie de tarima, en la que era la antigua habitación de Santana y Brittany, y le tiene un especie de tela encima, para poder hacer su vestido de novia…y si bien tienen tiempo aun, Kurt aun piensa que el vestido no estará listo…

Kurt- lo llamo y el emite un sonido, tiene alfileres en la boca- Te puedes calmar- le pidió y el la mira

Estoy completamente calmado- le aseguro- Ahora quedate quieta y dejame terminar- y ella asiente y se mira en el espejo

Me voy a ver bonita, verdad- le pregunto

Hermosa- le aseguro Kurt- El diseño que hice es espectacular, a mi jefa le encanto- añadio y Rachel sonríe- Lo que aun no puedo creer es que quieras que Puck se deje el estúpido mohicano para la ceremonia-

Noah se ve guapo con el mohicano- dijo Rachel- Y se que a nadie le gusta, pero a mi si, y además aun recuerdo la ves que se lo lave cuando le lanzaron ese granizado-

Entonces es por nostalgia- pregunto Kurt y Rachel niega con la cabeza

Quizas un poco, pero solo se que lo quiero con el, de acuerdo- y Kurt asiente y tocan la puerta

QUIEN ES- pregunto Kurt

SANTANA- le respondieron

PASA- dijo Kurt y la puerta se abre y Santana entra y al ver a Rachel se rie- No te rias- le ordeno Kurt

Se ve divertida en toda esa tela- dijo simplemente Santana y Rachel asiente

A que vienes San- le pregunto Rachel

Llegaron las invitaciones- dijo Santana mostrando una caja y a Rachel le sale un hermosa sonrisa en el rostro y se baja de la tarima…

RACHEL- se quejo Kurt mientras ella toma la caja que tiene Santana y la abre y al verlas son tal como las quería

Son preciosas- dijo Rachel viendo las invitaciones- No tan femeninas ni muy masculinas tampoco, son perfectas- añadio con una mirada soñadora en el rostro y Kurt y Santana sonríen al verla

Entonces ahora hay que ver la lista de invitados y enviarlas- le dijo Santana y Rachel asiente…

Cuando Noah llegue- dijo ella…ya que como es viernes y afortunadamente Blaine y Quinn tienen el dia libre se juntaron todos a comer… y los otros dos asienten y Rachel le da la caja a Santana y vuelve a la tarima y Kurt sigue arreglando las telas que tiene encima y Santana se queda con ellos y le mete conversación a Rachel para que no se aburra y molestar a Kurt cuando esta se rie y su trabajo se mueve…y la puerte vuelve a sonar…

QUIEN ES- pregunto Santana

PUCK- contestaron y va abrir la puerta

DETENLO- ordeno histérico Kurt- No puede entrar- y Santana llega a la puerta antes de que Puck logre abrirla por completo

Que- se quejo Puck

Kurt dice que no puedes entrar- le dijo Santana simplemente y Rachel se rie de lo histérico que esta Kurt

Kurt aun no tengo el vestido- le recordó Rachel

No importa- le dijo serio Kurt- No puede ver nada referente al vestido- añadio dramáticamente

Ey- los llamo Puck- Quiero besar a mi novia y además Becky dijo que las invitaciones llegaron y quiero verlas-

San te las muestra Noah, pero no puedes entrar- le dijo Rachel dandole en el gusto a Kurt

Entonces sal luego que estoy demandando un beso- añadio Puck y Rachel se rie

La besas todos los días- le recordó Kurt

Y- pregunto Puck y Kurt rola los ojos...

No importa largo- le ordeno Kurt

Ve a la sala Noah- le pidió Rachel- Ya no queda tanto- le aseguro

Ok- dijo Puck y salió de la puerta

Yo le muestro las invitaciones- dijo Santana y tomo la caja y salió de la habitación

Kurt, sigue- le dijo Rachel y el la mira y se cruza de brazos- Que- pregunto confundida y el se rie y niega con la cabeza y sigue trabajando en las telas, 30 agotadores minutos despues, se las quito por fin de encima y Rachel le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación y ve a Puck, que esta sentado en el sillón con Sam riéndose de algo que ven en la televisión y se le fue a sentar en el regazo y lo beso apasionadamente y Sam los mira con los ojos muy abiertos y despues solo se para porque el ambiente se puso incomodo…y al dejar de besarse Rachel le sonríe…

Hola-

Hola- le dijo Puck sonriendole

Valio la pena la espera- le pregunto Rachel y el asiente y ella le sonríe mas- Te gustaron las invitaciones-

Yeah- le dijo el…y realmente le gustaron, porque si bien dejo que Rachel decidiera todo lo que se requiere para la boda, solo hizo una exigencia, que todo fuera parcial en generos, nada muy femenino ni muy masculino, y Rachel escogió las invitaciones pensando en ello, y el lo sabe despues de verlas…

Me alegra- le dijo Rachel

Si los dos tortolos dejaron de chuparse la cara- dijo Santana sentándose en una de las sillas que todos tienen acomodadas alrededor de la sala- Tenemos que ver la lista de invitados y comer, tengo hambre- añadio y los demás asienten y Rachel se sale del regazo de Puck, y se sienta a su lado

Pizza- dijo Kurt saliendo de su taller de modas, como lo llama, y Blaine asiente y el se sienta también, y todos los demás se acomodan…

Es extraño- dijo Tina y todos la miran- Quien dira hace algunos años que estaríamos todos aquí en Nueva York apunto de hablar de la lista de invitados para la boda de Puckelberry- y todos asienten

Lo es- concedió Quinn y mira a Rachel y a Puck y sonríe- Pero me alegra que sea asi, ustedes dos hacen una bella pareja-

Gracias- le dijo Rachel

Bien la lista- demando Santana

Porque estas tan insistente con la lista- le pregunto Mike confundido

Porque es lo que le toca de la lista- contesto Puck y Mike lo mira- Que-

Que lista- pregunto Tina

La lista que Angie dividió entre nosotras- dijo Becky y todos la miran- Kurt esta encargado del vestido y las decoraciones, Sam tiene que ayudar a Puck con el esmoquin, Blaine de ver la banda de música que tocara, Britt y San de la lista y enviar las invitaciones y Angie de todo lo demás con la mama de Puck-

Oh, ahora entiendo- dijo Mike

Entonces, la lista- insistió Santana y todos se rien…y hablan de la gente a la que ven a poner en la lista, los amigos de Puck de la universidad, y los de trabajo, los del teatro de Rachel, los padres de todos sus amigos, la coach Beiste, los Schuester, Matt y Mercedes, Lauren y Greg…

Que hay de Finn- pregunto Kurt de pronto…y Rachel mira a Puck

No se- respondió Puck finalmente y miro a Rachel

No me molesta invitarlo- dijo Rachel- Te molesta-

Como dije, no se- dijo de nuevo Puck

Les propongo algo- dijo Blaine y Rachel y Puck lo miran- Aparten la invitación- sugirió- Pero no la envíen hasta asegurarse de que realmente le importa saber de sus amigos de la secundaria- añadio y Rachel asiente entendiendo a Blaine

Le enviare un correo- dijo mirando a Puck- Si responde se la enviamos-

Que pondrás en el correo- pregunto Quinn y Rachel la mira

Que tengo algo que contarle y que se comunique conmigo lo mas pronto posible y sino conmigo con Kurt o Blaine- respondió Rachel y Kurt y Blaine asienten, y Rachel miro a Puck- Estas de acuerdo-

Si- respondió Puck finalmente

Porque rayos hablar de Finn tiene que ser tan incomodo- dijo Sam molesto

Porque nos ignoro y nos dio sus aires de superioridad durante la boda de Kurt y Blaine- dijo Artie con molestia y todos lo miran sorprendidos- Sin mencionar el hecho de que no importa que algunos hemos tratado de mantener contacto con el, el nos ignora- y Mike y Rachel asienten

Has tratado de mantenerte en contacto con Finn- le pregunto Puck a Rachel y ella lo mira

Si, trate- le conto- Pero me rendi desde mi tercer año en la universidad, aunque ocasionalmente le mando esos correos que traen información útil- añadio y Puck entiende- Y en la boda de Kurt y Blaine lo intente saludar cuando lo vi que me vio, pero no me devolvió el saludo- añadio

A nadie saludo- dijo Quinn- De hecho Mercedes quería golpearlo-

Lauren también- añadio Santana- Cuando me acerque a ella, me dijo que trato de saludarlo, pero el dio vuelta la cara-

Porque no me dijeron nada- pregunto Kurt sorprendido por todo lo que dicen sus amigos sobre el comportamiento de su hermanastro

Porque era tu dia especial con Blaine, Kurt- le respondió Brittany- Y no íbamos a permitir que nada lo arruinara- y todos asienten

En fin, dejando a Finn de lado- siguió Rachel mirando a Santana- Según la cantidad de invitaciones y de invitados, estamos bien- pregunto finalmente y Santana ve la lista y despues de un rato asiente- Bien- dijo calmada de Rachel…

Al dia siguiente Rachel le mando el correo a Finn, y al pasar el mes no obtuvo respuesta alguna, por lo que decidieron no mandarle la invitación…

Mejor asi- dijo Puck al enterarse

No querías que Finn asistiera- concluyo Rachel

Pensandolo bien, no- confeso Puck- Pero tampoco quería ser malo y dejarlo fuera- añadio- Me molesta que se aisle, pero me molestaría mas que quisiera arruinar nuestro dia-

Porque haría algo como eso- le pregunto Rachel y el la mira como si estuviera loca- Noah, Finn y yo terminamos antes de que la secundaria acabara- le recordó Rachel- Ya entre nosotros no hay nada y Finn lo sabe-

Eso no significa que el no sienta nada por ti- le dijo Puck- Rach, para Finn siempre seras de el, y que te cases conmigo, bueno no le parecerá para nada-

Noah, ni siquiera contesta mis correos- le recordó Rachel- A el definitivamente no le importo- añadio

Si tu lo dices- le dijo Puck

Si, yo lo digo- dijo Rachel segura- Ahora dejemos de hablar de Finn y decide- le dijo mostrándole tres folletos y el la mira confundido- Son para saber donde iremos de luna de miel, mira que voy a aprovechar esas dos semanas al máximo- añadio y Puck se rie

Y yo- le dijo y Rachel también se rie y empezó a tomar uno, pero Rachel puso mala cara- Mejor ese no- y trata de tomar otro y Rachel sonríe y Puck se quiere reir- Este- dijo tomando el de en medio

Paris, Francia- dijo Rachel mostrándole el folleto- Voy a llamar a mi papi y decirle donde tiene que llamar- y Puck asiente y mira el folleto…los papas de Rachel les regalaran la luna de miel, en conjunto con Carl y Shelby…

A principios de junio Kurt termino los vestidos de las damas de honor y el vestido de Beth como niña de las flores…y a mediados de julio por fin termino el vestido de Rachel…

Wow- exclamo Angie al verla en su vestido- Te ves preciosa Rach- y Rachel sonríe mientras se sube a la tarima del cuarto de Kurt

Es perfecto- dijo Rachel mirándose al espejo y mira a su amigo- Gracias Kurt, no se como pagártelo, es hermoso- y el le sonríe

Nada que agradecer- le dijo Kurt- El ver esa sonrisa en tu rostro es todo el pago que necesito- añadio- Ahora di te sientes comoda- y Rachel asiente- Hay que ver si puedes sentarte y moverte con el- añadio y Rachel vuelve a asentir y se mueve con el vestido por toda la habitación y despues de unos 20 minutos, Kurt le pidió que se lo sacara, porque el vestido paso la prueba y hay que mantenerlo en buen estado para el gran dia…

Se ve preciosa en el vestido- le dijo Angie a Blaine dejando a Rachel y Kurt solos y sentándose a su lado en el sofá de la sala

Los pobres tendremos que esperar a verla en el en el gran dia- dijo Blaine y Angie se rie y asiente- Solo esperemos que al verla Puck se aguante hasta la noche de bodas- y Angie asiente y se vuelve a reir…

A principios de agosto Puck fue finalmente con Sam y Artie a comprar su esmoquin para la ceremonia y Quinn los acompaño…

Moño o corbata- pregunto el vendedor

Moño- respondió Puck al mirarse en el esmoquin y el vendedor asiente

Es increíble- dijo Sam una vez se fue- Te pruebas el primero y es el que te queda perfecto- añadio

Es el destino, como diría Britt- dijo Quinn mirando a Puck que la mira y le sonríe

Lo es- coicidio Puck y se mira en el espejo y se saca el veston para arreglar la camisa…

Hasta los nuestros nos quedan perfectos- dijo Artie y Sam asiente sorprendido aun y el vendendor volvió…

Aquí tiene señor- dijo abriendo una caja y Puck saco el moño y se lo puso

Ponte el veston de nuevo- le dijo Quinn y el asiente y lo hace y Quinn se levanta y se para a su lado- Esta perfecto- y Puck asiente- Eso dice mucho- añadio- Que tu boda con Rachel estaba destinada a suceder- y Puck sonríe y asiente

Nadie le borra esa sonrisa- dijo Artie y Quinn lo mira y sonríe

Y nadie lo hara- aseguro Puck y miro al vendedor- Me lo llevo- añadio y el vendedor asintió y Puck se fue a los probabores a sacárselo y el vendedor lo mira

Es la primera vez que alguien viene se prueba uno y esta asi de satisfecho- vocifero el vendedor- La novia tiene suerte- añadio complacido

Mas bien el es el suertudo- le dijo Quinn al vendedor y el la mira y entiende- Nos llevaremos estos dos también- añadio entregándoles los trajes de Sam y Artie y el vendedor asiente…con ello los trajes de los chicos estaban listos…

Y sin darse cuenta septiembre llego…

Y las despedidas de solteros de Rachel y Puck se llevaron acabo el mismo dia, el sábado primero del mes…la de Rachel la hicieron en casa de Shelby, todas las chicas mas Kurt y el papi de Rachel Hiram, e incluso Santana le contrato tres vedettos, las que dejaron locas a todas las chicas…y a Puck los chicos mas el papa de Rachel, Leroy, lo llevaron un club de strippers…

Y el viernes 7 de septiembre llego y Kurt y Santana llegaron de visita al departamento de Rachel y Puck con una noticia…

No- dijo tajantemente Puck

Puck es solo una semana- le dijo Kurt- Blaine y yo lo hicimos- añadio

Y yo ya dije que no- repitió Puck molesto- No pasare una maldita semana separado de Rachel, ya lo hice una vez y no lo repitire- añadio y se levanto y se fue a su cuarto, y los otros tres lo miran…

Rach- la llamo Kurt y ella lo mira- Es tradición y Deborah y tus papas quieren esto, pero despues de lo que paso el año pasado y la discusión con Deborah no sabían como volver a decirlo- y Rachel asiente

Mi papi me lo dijo en mi despedida de soltera- confeso Rachel- Si accedemos desde cuando tenemos que estar separados- pregunto

Accedieron a que desde el lunes- le dijo Santana y Rachel asiente

Hablare con Noah, pero creo que deberían irse- y los otros dos asienten y se despiden y se van y Rachel va hacia su habitación…- Noah- dijo entrando

No- repitió Puck- No lo hare-

Noah, crees que yo quiero- le pregunto Rachel

Supongo que no, pero lo estas considerando- dijo Puck molesto

Supones bien, y Si, pero solo por el hecho de que nuestros padres lo quieren y lo sabes- le recordó Rachel…hace algunas semanas Puck se peleo con su mama por teléfono por el asunto…- No quiero estar lejos de ti por una semana, pero por mis papas y tu mama estoy dispuesta a hacerlo-

Porque-

Porque se los debemos- le dijo Rachel- Tu a tu mama por todas las preocupaciones que le hiciste pasar por años y yo a mis papas porque…- y se sento al lado de Puck y le tomo la mano y el la mira- Porque desde el próximo sábado ya no sere Rachel Barbara Berry, sino que sere Rachel Barbara Puckerman- añadio sonriendo y el la mira sorprendido

Vas a tomar mi apellido- le pregunto Puck y Rachel asiente y el se le tira encima y la besa apasionadamente, y al romper el beso- De acuerdo- concedió por fin- Hasta cuando tenemos-

Hasta el lunes en la mañana- le dijo Rachel- Ese dia me ire a casa de San y Britt- añadio y Puck asiente

Entonces desde hoy eres mi prisionera- le dijo tajantemente- No saldrás de este departamento- añadio y Rachel se rie y asiente y el la vuelve a besar…y se aislaron de sus amigos durante todo el fin de semana…y el lunes llego…

Me arrepentí- le dijo Puck a Rachel en la mañana mientras ella pone su bolso en la entrada y ella lo mira- No quiero que te vayas- y Rachel se rie

Hablaremos por teléfono todos los días- le prometió Rachel

No es lo mismo- se quejo Puck y la abrazo- Es injusto- añadio dramáticamente, y ella se vuelve a reir, porque al parecer su dramatismo se le esta contagiando a su novio

Lo es- y el la mira mientra aun la tiene en sus brazos- Pero recuerda todo valdra la pena este sábado- y el asiente derrotado y la besa- Te amo- le dijo Rachel

Yo también te amo- y la abrazo una vez mas y por fin la dejo irse…- 5 dias, aguanta Puckerman- se dijo asimismo…

Y los 5 dias pasaron rápido, afortunadamente para ambos…

(Lima, Ohio, Viernes 14 de septiembre de 2018, Casa Berry 17 pm)

Ultimo dia de soltera- le dijo Angie a Rachel mientras ella pone su equipaje en su habitación…

Si- dijo sonriendo Rachel y miro a Angie- Te sabes los horarios de todos- y ella asiente

No te preocupes todos llegaran hoy a Lima, incluidos Blaine y Quinn- le aseguro Angie y Rachel asiente, todos sus invitados confirmaron su asistencia a la boda, lo que la tiene feliz…y ella, Angie, Nate, Jon y sus papas fueron los primeros en viajar…

Mañana sere la segunda Sra. Puckerman en este pueblo- dijo Rachel mirando por la ventana y Angie sonrie

Y estoy segura que a Debbie le da lo mismo el tener que compartirlo contigo- le dijo Angie- Esta extasiada que seas tu- y Rachel asiente y se rie y mira hacia la pared donde esta colgado su vestido y tiene una enorme sonrisa en su rostro…

(Casa Puckerman, 20 pm)

Mi Noah- dijo Deborah al ver llegar a su hijo a su casa de niñez y lo abraza

Hey, ma- la saludo abrazandola y Sarah también lo saluda y despues ambas saludan a Sam que llego con el

Quien mas se vino con ustedes- le pregunto Deborah

Shelby, Beth, Carl, Zack, Kurt y Blaine- le contesto Sam y Deborah asiente

Rachel ya llego- le informo Deborah a Puck y el asiente

Voy a arriba- dijo Puck y se subió al segundo piso

Que le pasa- le pregunto Deborah a Sam- Esta muy callado y como distante-

Extraña a Rachel- le respondió Sam

Voy a verlo- dijo Sarah y Deborah asiente y Sarah sube y va a la habitación de su hermano y al llegar lo encuentra sentado en su cama mirando hacia la ventana- Noah- lo llamo y el la mira y palmotea la cama y ella se sienta a su lado- Estas bien-

Lo estoy- le aseguro Puck

Ma piensa que estas distante y yo siento lo mismo- le dijo Sarah preocupada- No estas arrepintiéndote verdad- le pregunto

Claro que NO- le dijo Puck seguro- Es solo que no puedo creer que mañana me caso con la misma chica que crei que era demasiado para mi-

No entiendo-

Siempre me concidere un perdedor- le confeso Puck a su hermana- Y Rachel siempre ha estado destinada a ser mucho mas que cualquiera de nosotros- y Sarah asiente- Y por eso jamás crei posible que pudiéramos estar juntos-

Pero Rachel jamás te ha visto como un perdedor- le dijo Sarah

Es la única que ha creido en mi siempre- le dijo Puck- A pesar de todo, siempre ha creido en mi-

Ustedes son perfectos el uno para el otro- le dijo Sarah segura- Y estoy feliz de que te cases con ella- añadio y lo abrazo- Te quiero mucho Noah-

Yo también te quiero enana- le dijo Puck abrazandola

Mañana será un gran dia- le aseguro Sarah y Puck asiente y le dio un beso en la frente a su hermanita…

Lo será- murmuro Puck…

(Casa Berry)

Rachel se va a acostar, cuando le tocan la puerta…

PASE- y Shelby entra y Rachel corre a abrazarla- Mami-

Hola princesa- le dijo sonriendo- Nerviosa-

No aun- le respondió Rachel- Noah ya esta aquí- pregunto

Si, viajamos con el, el y Sam ya están en su casa- y Rachel asiente

Falta ya poco, no- y Shelby asiente- Debo dormir, entonces-

A eso vine- le dijo Shelby- A asegurarme que te duermas- y Rachel asiente y camina hacia su cama

Todo estará listo para mañana, cierto- pregunto Rachel mientras se acomoda en su cama y Shelby asiente

No te preocupes por nada- le aseguro Shelby y le dio un beso en la frente- Duerme bien mi niña- y Rachel asintió y dejo que el sueño la venciera…y Shelby sonríe y sale de la habitación…

Mañana será un gran dia- dijo Leroy apareciendo a su lado y Shelby lo mira y asiente

Nuestra bebe ya no será mas nuestra- dijo Hiram sonriendo y Shelby asiente

Finalmente todos se fueron a dormir…para poder estar listos para el gran dia…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Se viene la Puckelberry boda :) y la voy a subir de inmediato, pero comenten este capitulo para saber si les gusto :)<p> 


	32. Chapter 32

Glee no me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>32<p>

PUCKELBERRY BODA, PASO A PASO

(Dia de la boda, Sabado 15 de septiembre de 2018)

(10 am…Casa Berry)

Buenos días- dijo Rachel llegando a la cocina

Buenos días princesa- le dijo Hiram mientras ella toma un vaso y se sirve del jugo que hay en la mesa- Nerviosa-

Un poco- confeso Rachel

Bueno es un gran dia- le dijo Shelby

Si todos dicen lo mismo- dijo Rachel tomando jugo y sus papas y Shelby y los demás la miran confundidos- Que- pregunto confundida por las miradas

No lo consideras un gran dia- le pregunto Jon

Claro que lo es- les dijo Rachel- Pero no quiero verlo asi-

Rach- siguio Angie confundida- No te estas arrepintiendo, verdad-

Por supuesto que NO- les dijo seria Rachel- Es solo que si pienso mucho me pondré muy nerviosa y no es lo que quiero- añadio y todos entienden ahora

Que bueno- dijo Leroy- Que es eso y no que te estuvieras arrepintiendo cariño- añadio aliviado

Jamas me arrepentiré, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con Noah, papa y se que el quiere lo mismo- añadio Rachel y Leroy asiente- Bueno voy a subir y me comeré esta fruta, pero, quiero el horario- exigió y Angie le da una hoja

Lo que puedes saber esta ahí- le dijo Angie y Rachel asiente y se va mirando la hoja que dice…

_15 pm Kurt y el peluquero_

_16 pm Salida al templo_

_No puedes saber nada mas Rach, besitos Angie, báñate a las 14 y subiremos con tu almuerzo a la 12 para que tu estomago no este pesado, otro beso y solo relájate y deja todo en mis manos :)_

Y Rachel se rie…y llega a su cuarto y se come su fruta y se relaja…

(12 pm… Casa Puckerman)

Puck esta comiendo en el meson de la cocina, mientras su mama y Sam están sentados en la mesa comiendo fruta o algo…

A que hora tenemos que salir al templo- les pregunto

A las 16.15- contesto Sam- Se acordó que te vistieras alla- y Puck asiente y se sienta- Estas bien-

Si, algo nervioso- confeso Puck

Todo saldrá bien cariño- le aseguro su mama y el asiente- Porque no hablas con Rachel- le aconsejo y el niega con la cabeza- Porque no-

Prometimos no hablar desde ayer en la mañana- le conto Puck- No que me guste la idea, pero es por la tradición y todo- añadio y Deborah sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla

Gracias- le dijo y salió de la cocina y el la ve irse con una sonrisa en el rostro…

Me voy a mi cuarto a jugar video juegos- dijo Puck finalmente

Voy contigo, hay que pasar el rato- dijo Sam y Puck asiente…

(14.30 pm…Casa Berry)

Ya llegue- se anuncio Kurt y Hiram y Leroy que están a medio vestir lo saludan- Aun no listos-

Solo nos falta la parte de arriba de nuestros trajes- le aseguro Leroy- Los hombres estamos listos, Angie y Shelby y Beth son las que se están bañando ahora y arreglándose- y Kurt asiente

Aquí estoy yo también- dijo Becky llegando- Debo arreglar mi cabello- y los hombres asienten y la saludan

Empezemos contigo primero entonces- dijo Kurt y el hombre que viene con el asiente- Vamos a la habitación de Rachel entonces- y todos suben y Kurt toca la puerta de la habitación de Rachel y de adentro se escucha que lo invitan y al entrar y verlo Rachel sonríe- Preciosa- y se abrazan- Nerviosa- le pregunto

Cada hora un poco mas- le confeso Rachel- Estas seguro que estará ahí verdad- y Kurt se rie

Mande a Blaine a asegurarse de ello- le confeso Kurt y Rachel le sonríe- Bien ahora vamos a ver el cabello de Becky y el de Angie y luego el tuyo, de acuerdo- y Rachel asiente y el hombre que vino con Kurt arregla todo para empezar…Angie se les une despues y finalmente empiezan con el cabello de Rachel…

(16 pm… Casa Puckerman)

Nervioso- le pregunto Blaine a Puck y este asiente- No te preocupes todos se sercioraran de que Rachel este ahí- le aseguro y Puck se rie- Por cierto tu mama y hermana están listas- pregunto

Si, se arreglaron ellas despues de que tome mi baño y Sam se ducho- le conto Puck- Ahora solo se están dando los últimos toques o no se que cosa- añadio

Esta bien- entendió Blaine y un celular suena y es el de el- Alo- contesto…- Si, en 15 minutos salimos y estaremos ahí en 10- añadio…- De acuerdo, también te amo- y colgó

Ya salieron al templo- pregunto Puck y Blaine asiente- No se supone que yo debo estar primero alla antes que ella- pregunto confundido

Si, pero Angie decidió tener a Rachel primero alla- le dijo Blaine- No preguntes solo acata, ese es mi lema- y Puck se rie y asiente…

(16.20…Templo Lima Israel) (Cuarto Rachel)

Puck ya esta aquí- le dijo Angie a Rachel la que esta sentada en el cuarto de la novia y asiente- Aun nerviosa- y Rachel asiente

Sera mejor vestirte- sugerio Becky

Me parece buena idea- añadio Angie y Rachel asiente y entre ambas le ayudan a ponerse el vestido…y despues de ponérselo la miran…

Te ves preciosa Rach- le dijo Becky que no la había visto con el y Rachel le sonríe y la puerta suena- Pase- y Kurt entra

Ya le pusieron el vestido- dijo indignado y las chicas se rien

No te molestes Kurt- le pidió Rachel y el le sonríe

Solo porque es tu dia me guardare mis indignaciones- le dijo Kurt y Rachel lo mira agradecida- Pero me toca el maquillaje- y todas asienten- Por cierto Angie los invitados ya están llegando y Artie te ayudara con el recibimiento ya que al parecer Sam es el único capaz de mantener a Puck relajado- añadio y Angie asiente y le da un beso en la mejilla a Rachel…

Te ves preciosa sis- le aseguro y Rachel le sonríe- Te vendre a buscar cuando sea la hora de la verdad-

Ok- respondió Rachel sonriendo y Angie salio

(Cuarto Puck)

Deja de pasearte- le pidió Sam a Puck y este lo mira- Y si te estas paseando, asi que siéntate- y Puck se sienta y ahora mueve la pierna y Sam rola los ojos- Ya Rachel esta aquí, calmate-

Que tal si arruino mis votos- le dijo Puck

No lo haras, la veras y sabras que decir- le aseguro Sam- Finalmente ella es todo lo que quieres, no- y Puck asiente- Entonces respira hondo y calmate- y Puck vuelve a asentir…

(Cuarto Rachel)

Lista- dijo Kurt orgulloso de su trabajo y Rachel se levanta y se ve al espejo- Y, te gusta- y Rachel lo mira y asiente- Rachel vocifera por favor tus pensamientos- y ella lo mira confundida- Has estado callada todo el rato hablando en monosílabos y me pones nervioso-

Lo siento- se disculpo Rachel- Solo estoy nerviosa y respecto al maquillaje te quedo perfecto, natural tal cual lo quería- y el le sonríe

Te ves divina- le aseguro Kurt- Ahora me voy a buscar a tus papas y Shelby que querian verte- y Rachel asiente y Kurt se va…

Rach- la llamo Becky y Rachel la mira- Voy a entrar al baño unos segundos- y Rachel asiente y se sienta- Kurt tiene razón estas muy callada-

Lo siento-

Esta bien, estas nerviosa, solo respira y no te preocupes- le dijo Becky y Rachel asiente y Becky se metió al baño…y Rachel se decidió parar y se mira al espejo de nuevo y la puerta de su cuarto se abrió de nuevo y Rachel se da la vuelta sonriendo cuando sus ojos se abren sorprendidos…

Jessie- musito- Que haces aquí- pregunto

Es bueno verte de nuevo Rachel- le dijo el

Como es que…-

Vine con Jasmine- le contesto y Rachel esta sorprendida

Tu eres su novio- pregunto Rachel y Jessie asiente…Jasmine es una compañera de universidad de Rachel y que se volvió muy buena amiga de ella…- Sabe de nuestra historia-

Si, estaba sorprendida de lo pequeño que es el mundo- le conto Jessie

De acuerdo, pero que haces aquí en mi cuarto- le pregunto confundida Rachel y asustada

Vine a decirte algo importante- empezó Jessie- Te amo Rachel- y Rachel se le quiere salir el corazón…- Y me apena no ser yo quien te espere al final del pasillo, pero me alegra que hayas encontrado a un hombre que te haga feliz- continuo- Y por lo que Jasmine me dijo eres mas que feliz, que cuando le contaste del compromiso te veias radiante de lo emocionada que estas y al verte ahora se que tenia razón- y Rachel asiente- Y no te preocupes no voy a impedir tu boda, se perder y yo también soy feliz ahora con Jas, solo quería verte y decirte que aun te amo y que espero algún dia podamos ser amigos- y Rachel respira aliviada- Lamento haberte asustado-

Jessie desde la ultima vez que te vi te he considerado mi amigo- le dijo Rachel- Yo amo a todos mis amigos y eso te incluye y me alegra que vinieras y que seas feliz con Jas- añadio- Ella es increíble y se merece ser feliz y cuando habla de ti se que lo es-

Gracias- le dijo Jessie- Ahora te dejo- y Rachel asiente y Jessie se va…

Estas bien- la llamo Becky y Rachel la mira y sonríe- Lo siento, escuche e iba a golpearlo si te pedia que dejaras a Puck, pero me alegra que no sea el caso-

Aunque Jessie me lo hubiera pedido- le dijo Rachel- Jamas hubiera pasado, pero me alegra que viniera, pues por fin tengo paz con todo mi pasado- y Becky sonríe y asiente…

(Cuarto Puck)

Dejame arreglarte esto- le dijo Sam a Puck que tiene el moño chueco y tocan la puerta…

Ya es hora- le pregunto Puck a Sam y este mira su reloj y niega con la cabeza- Entonces- pregunto confundido Puck y Sam va a la puerta y la abre, y Puck se sorprende al ver quien entra…

Puedo hablar contigo a solas- pregunto la persona que entro- Seran solo unos momentos- aseguro mirando a Sam, el que mira a Puck que asiente

Aprovechare de ir al baño- dijo Sam y Puck asiente y mira a la persona que llego…

Que haces aquí St. James- pregunto Puck confundido

Vine a decirle a Rachel que la amo- confeso Jessie y Puck aprieta su puño- Y antes de que me golpees no vine a pedirle que te deje ni nada- siguió- Sino que aclare el aire entre nosotros, Jasmine, su amiga de la universidad es mi novia-

Eres el novio de Jas- pregunto Puck incrédulo, porque el ha oído del novio de Jas, por la propia Jas, y no es nada de lo que el conoce de St. James…y Jessie asiente a su pregunta- Ya hablaste con Rachel-

Si- siguió Jessie- Y también quería decirte que me alegra que seas tu con quien se case y no con Hudson-

Gracias- dijo Puck

Bien, felicidades y te veo luego- dijo Jessie y Puck asiente y Jessie se va

Eso fue extraño- dijo Sam saliendo del baño y Puck asiente aun sorprendido- Pero preferible eso a tener que limpiar sangre de tu traje- añadio y Puck se rie…

(Cuarto Rachel)

Oh por dios- dijo Hiram entrando al cuarto y Rachel lo mira y se levanta y Shelby y Leroy entran tras el- Te ves hermosa mi pequeña-

Gracias- dijo Rachel

Eres una princesa- le dijo Leroy y Shelby asiente

Estas radiante mi niña- le dijo Shelby

Gracias a los tres- les dijo Rachel y sus padres la miran extraño- Que-

Estas algo- empezó Leroy

Callada- ayudo Becky y los tres asiente y Becky se rie- Ya se lo hicimos saber-

Estoy nerviosa- confeso Rachel- Solo quiero que todo salga bien- añadio

Lo sabemos- le dijo Shelby y la abrazo- Y todo saldrá perfecto- le aseguro y Rachel asiente y Leroy y Hiram la abrazan también

Caminaran los dos conmigo- les pregunto Rachel a sus papas

No al mismo tiempo- dijo Leroy- Hiram te llevara primero y luego yo- añadio y Rachel asiente- Tengo que amenazar a Noah- y Rachel se rie…

Y Angie entro y todos la miran- Ya es hora- les dijo y Rachel asiente y Shelby la abraza de nuevo y le da un beso en la mejilla y se va con Leroy…y Rachel toma aire y respira profundo…

Estoy lista- dijo segura y todos le sonríen…y se toma del brazo de Hiram que le sonríe…

Mientras Puck camina con su mama a la puerta…

Aun no puedo creer que hoy te vayas a casar- le confeso su mama y el se rie- Y mas con el mohicano- añadio- Pero si a Rachel le gusta lo acepto- dijo resolutiva

Eso es todo lo que importa- dijo Puck y ella asiente- Gracias ma-

Por-

Por estar aquí- le dijo Puck sonriendo- Y por siempre estar ahí para mi, a pesar de todo, no perdiste la fe en que haría las cosas bien en algún punto-

Te amo cariño- le dijo Deborah- Siempre lo hare sin importar nada- añadio y ambos se abrazan en la puerta de salida

Deb, Puck- los llamo Sam y ellos lo miran- Artie ya esta listo- y Puck asiente…

El lugar donde se realiza la ceremonia es la parte de atrás del templo que esta rodeado de verde y que tiene sillas para que los invitados tomen su lugar y en medio el pasillo una alfombra roja…y ya todos los invitados están en su lugar y para sorpresa de Puck empieza a sonar una melodía muy familiar para el…

Sweet Caroline, la versión en piano…y al ritmo de la música Artie camina con su maquina hacia el altar y se para al lado derecho del rabino, despues Sam aparece y luego Puck con Deborah y se para al lado de Sam que esta al lado izquierdo de Artie…luego Becky aparece y se para al lado izquierdo del rabino y le guiña un ojo a Sam…luego Angie camina por el pasillo y mira a Puck que le sonríe…

Trata de mantener la calma- le susurro y el la mira confundido- Ya veras- añadio y se paro al lado derecho de Becky, y Beth aparece por el pasillo lanzando petalos de flores y Puck se rie al verla y ella se le acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla y le guiña un ojo y se va a sentar con Shelby…y se puede escuchar la versión original de Sweet Caroline y Rache aparece al final del pasillo y todos se levantan y Puck al verla tiene una boba sonrisa en el rostro y Rachel le sonríe mientras camina con Hiram hasta la mitad del pasillo y Leroy le da su brazo y ambos avanzan juntos con Hiram detrás de ellos y la música se vuelve mas suave…

Bien- empezó Leroy- Ya que una vez vociferaste que soy el mas temible de los padres de Rachel- le dijo a Puck- Soy yo quien te va a entregar a nuestra pequeña y no Hiram- y Puck asiente

Yo soy demasiado adorable para amenazarte- dijo Hiram y todos se rien

En fin- siguió Leroy y le dio la mano de Rachel a Puck quien la toma- Noah ante todos los aquí reunidos te entrego al ser mas preciado que Hiram y yo tenemos en nuestras vidas y debo recordarte que si la lastimas, bueno no sera nada lindo para ti- y Puck asiente y Hiram y Leroy le dan un beso a Rachel y ella y Puck avanzan donde el rabino…

Te ves hermosa- le susurro Puck a Rachel la que lo mira y le sonríe- Ahora entiendo porque Angie me pidio que me calmara, pero te juro que tengo ganas de…-

Noah- lo detuvo Rachel- Vamos a casarnos, despues pasamos a lo otro te parece- le propuso y el asiente y ambos miran al rabino que les sonríe…

Tomen asiento- dijo el rabino dirigiéndose a los invitados y familiares y todos obedecieron- Estamos hoy aquí reuinidos para celebrar la unión entre Noah Elijah Puckerman y Rachel Barbara Berry, unión esperada por muchos e inesperada para muchos otros, que nos demuestra que el amor siempre encuentra la forma de sorprendernos- pauso- Y ahora todos nosotros somos testigo una vez de cómo ha obrado en esta pareja, pero que mejor que ellos para contarnos, Noah puede decirle a Rachel porque estas aquí- y Puck asiente y mira a Rachel y ambos se toman las manos…

La primera vez que te vi fue aquí- empezó Puck- La niña chillona que lo único que hacia era hablar de Broadway, de la gran estrella que ella algún dia seria y a decir verdad jamás pensar estar parado aquí de nuevo y menos aun frente a ti- y Rachel asiente- Pero ahora no me veo en otro lugar que a tu lado Rach- añadio sonriendo- Porque eres la única que vio mas alla de Puck, viste a Noah en mi, y creiste en mi como nadie lo había hecho antes e incluso me convenciste de creer en mi tambien, gracias a ello he cumplido muchos de mis sueños y formar una familia contigo es lo único que me falta por hacer- pauso- Y se que no será fácil, ambos somos demasiado tercos, pero Te amo y para mi es suficiente para saber que estaremos bien y que seremos felices- termino y a Rachel le cae una lagrima y le sonríe…y la mama de Puck llora como magdalena…

Rachel- siguió el rabino y ella lo mira- Puedes decirle ahora tu a Noah porque estas aquí frente a nosotros- y Rachel asiente y mira a Puck que le sonríe…

Jamas crei estar aquí tampoco y menos aun contigo Noah- empezó Rachel- Porque eras el popular jugador de football que se divertía con cada chica o mujer que sucumbiara ante sus encantos- y Puck asiente- Ademas del hecho de que jamás crei gustarte, pues soy Rachel Berry, la fanatica de Broadway que habla mucho y con cero habilidad para ser amigos, pero por porque Dios asi lo quizo teme acercaste y me regalaste ese granizado y desde ahí empezamos a crecer desde jamás ser amigos antes a ser los mejores amigos- añadio- Y te enamoraste de mi, pero era la única que no lo veía, porque estaba ciega ante una fantasia de niña que creia que su príncipe azul tenia que ser el que todos creían que era para mi, pero en verdad es aquel que te ve a ti y te ama por como eres- pauso- El Sr. Schue me lo dijo, que algún dia encontraría un chico que me amaría tal cual soy e incluso amaría aquellas cosas que a mi menos me gustan de mi, y ahora se quien es chico- pauso sonriendo- Tu eras y eres ese chico Noah, jamás fuimos una fantasia sino que una realidad que por miedo a lo perfecto que podía ser no me atrevía a aceptar, pero ya no tengo miedo- dijo segura- Y es por eso que estoy aquí hoy, para poder unir mi vida a la tuya de una vez por todas y que todos sepan que Te amo y que eres el hombre perfecto para mi- termino y Puck le sonríe…

Y todos los que los conocieron en la secundaria sonríen y en el caso de las chicas y Kurt, incluidas Lauren y Santana, se les caen lagrimas…

Habiendo escuchado lo que ambos sienten y porque están aquí- siguió el rabino y Puck y Rachel lo miran- Noah Elijah Puckerman aceptas como tu esposa a Rachel Barbara Berry y juras ser le fiel, amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la alegría y en la derrota, hasta que Dios los llame junto a el- le pregunto

Si acepto- contesto Puck y Rachel le sonríe

Rachel Barbara Berry- siguió el rabino y Rachel lo mira- Aceptas como tu esposo a Noah Elijah Puckerman y juras ser le fiel, amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la alegría y en la derrota, hasta que Dios los llame junto a el-

le pregunto y Rachel mira a Puck

Si acepto- contesto y Puck respira aliviado y Rachel se rie bajito

Bien- dijo el rabino- Los anillos- llamo y Nate avanza con Beth con una almohadilla- Ahora Noah toma el anillo de Rachel y repite despues de mi- y Puck asiente y le sonríe a ambos chicos y toma el anillo de Rachel y le toma la mano a Rachel y empieza a ponerle el anillo mientras repite…

Yo Noah con este anillo Rachel me uno a ti jurando amarte y respetarte desde hoy y para siempre- dijo Puck terminando de deslizar el anillo…

Ahora tu Rachel- dijo el rabino y Rachel asiente y toma el anillo de Puck y le toma la mano a su novio y empieza a ponerle el anillo y repite…

Yo Rachel con este anillo Noah, me uno a ti jurando amarte y respetarte desde hoy y para siempre- termino deslizando el anillo y le sonríe a Puck…

Queridos amigos hemos sido testigo de cómo ambos, Noah y Rachel, han decidido unir sus vidas en sagrado matrimonio- continuo el rabino- Con ustedes de testigo y con Dios como nuestro amado padre bendigo la unión de esta pareja, que el ilumine sus caminos y que este amor dure para siempre- añadio- Habiendo dicho esto y por el poder que me enviste el estado de Ohio, los declarado marido y mujer- añadio y miro a Puck- Puedes besar a tu esposa- añadio

Por fin- dijo Puck y todos se rien y el la besa a Rachel la que sonríe y todos se paran y aplauden y silban…

Nuestra ceremonia a concluido- dijo el rabino una vez Puck y Rachel rompieron el beso- Que Dios los acompañe- añadio y Rachel y Puck le dan la mano y le agradecen y empiezan a caminar por el pasillo mientras todos los saludan, aunque Puck para sorpresa de todos decidió tomar a su novia, ya esposa, en brazos y cargarla haciéndola reírse…y lleguen a la puerta de entrada del templo y la devuelve al suelo y la besa y sus amigos y familiares llegan detrás y los bañan en arroz y petalos de flores, mientras ellos sonríen y abrazan a sus familias y todos los que quieran abrazarlos…

Hiciste llorar a Lauren- le dijo Greg a Rachel y ella mira a Lauren la que asiente y la abraza

Santana lloro- le susurro Brittany a Puck y este mira sorprendido a Santana

Que- pregunto esta con odiosidad, pero despues sonríe y lo abraza- Estoy feliz por ti Puck- y el le devuelve el abrazo

Gracias San- le dijo Puck devolviéndole el abrazo

Noah- llego su mama donde el- Ven que quiero tomarles una foto a ti y a Rachel aquí- y Puck asiente y llega donde su novia que esta con sus papas- Unas fotos y nos vamos, lo prometo- les aseguro Deborah y ambos asienten…y Tina les tomo las fotografías y ambos la abrazan y despues Angie y Sam los llevan al auto que los llevara a la casa…

Los vemos en la casa- le aseguro Angie y ambos asienten y se van en el auto…- Bien todos a la recepción- dijo Angie y todos asienten, aunque ya algunos habían empezado a retirarse para ir a la recepción…siendo Becky y Artie con Quinn quienes se fueron primero para asegurarse de que alla gente que conocen en la casa…y mas para recibirlos y hablar con los del banquete…

Al llegar todos finalmente Angie y todos ayudaron a ordenar a los invitados…

Mientras Puck y Rachel hicieron que el chofer se detuviera en su antigua secundaria…y ambos fueron a los gradas donde terminaron hace 10 años atrás…

Es increíble no lo crees- le dijo Rachel a Puck y el asiente

Asi que no eramos una fantasia despues de todo- le dijo Puck y ella lo mira y le paso sus brazos por su cuello y ella asiente- Siempre lo supe, que tu y yo algún dia volveríamos aquí y estaríamos juntos-

Eso es porque somos una realidad- le dijo Rachel- Y me encanta que tus presentimientos se hicieran reales también, porque no me imagino hoy estando en otro lugar que no sea en tus brazos- añadio y lo beso apasionadamente y al separarse…

No podemos saltarnos la recepción y pasar ahora a la noche de bodas- le pregunto Puck y Rachel se rie

Que mas quisiera yo, pero aun debemos cumplir con ciertos ritos- le dijo Rachel

No hicimos bastante ya estando separados- le dijo Puck y Rachel se vuelve a reir

Noah no seas el dramático de la relación- le pidió Rachel- Ese es mi papel- añadio y el se rie y la besa de nuevo…

Bueno será mejor irnos antes de que me arrepienta y te secuestre y despues mi madre decida matarme y te quedes viuda- le dijo Puck y Rachel se vuelve a reir y ambos vuelven al auto…

Mientras en la recepción todos esperan a la pareja…

El chofer llamo y están a 5 minutos de llegar- le dijo Becky a Angie que respira aliviada…mientras Sam espera afuera a la pareja que ahora viene llegando…

Nos tenían preocupados- le dijo a Puck que bajo primero y ayudan a Rachel a salir del auto

Lo sentimos Sammy- le dijo Rachel- Pero queríamos un rato a solas- añadio

Esta bien- le aseguro Sam- Vamos- y ambos asienten y caminan detrás de Sam hasta llegar a una familiar cortina para Rachel- Esperen aquí- les pidió y ambos asienten y Sam pasa la cortina…

Nerviosa- le pregunto Puck a Rachel y ella niega con la cabeza

Lo estaba temprano, ya no- le aseguro- Tengo todo lo que quiero a mi lado- añadio

Igual yo- le aseguro Puck…

ATENCION TODOS- escucharon la voz de Angie- SE QUE TODOS ESTAN ESPERANDO PODER DISFRUTAR DEL BANQUETE- y Rachel asiente y Puck se rie- PERO ANTES DE ELLO QUIERO QUE TODOS LE DEMOS LA BIENVENIDA A LA RAZON POR LA CUAL TODOS ESTAMOS AQUÍ- añadio- CON USTEDES EL SR. Y LA SRA. PUCKERMAN-

Estas seguro de esto Noah- le dijo Rachel a Puck que la mira confundido- Entrar ahí significa aguantar a todos por unas horas mas y no poder estar solos- añadio preocupada y el se rie y le da su brazo y ella lo toma sonriendo…

Yeah, estoy seguro- le dijo y ambos entran…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Y que les parecio, me costo escribir los votos de Rachel porque querian que quedaran tiernos y que expresaran lo que es el amor Puckelberry y porque creo que ella debe estar con Noah...en fin ojala les guste y para ver los vestidos y foto de Puck y Rachel visiten mi perfil :), beshos y comenten :)<p> 


	33. Chapter 33

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, creanme que tengo presente que tengo que subir capitulos, pero la falta de internet inalambrica me impide subir regularmente, asi que dependo de los humores de mi papa y de cuando va a trabajar asi que, por fis entiendan...

Glee no me pertence :( y la cancion September es de Chris Daughtry :)

* * *

><p>33<p>

EN EL MEDIO DE SEPTIEMBRE

Y todos aplauden al verlos entrar y llegan a la misma pista donde antes estuvieron Kurt y Blaine parados…

EL PRIMER BAILE DE LOS NOVIOS- dijo Angie- ESTA CANCION AMBOS LA CANTARON JUNTOS HACE 8 AÑOS ATRÁS, ESPERAMOS QUE LES GUSTE- añadio y Need You Now empieza a sonar y Puck le toma la mano a Rachel la que le sonríe y ambos empiezan a bailar al ritmo de la música y al inicio de la segunda estrofa la mama de Noah lo pide para bailar y Hiram pide a Rachel, despues Puck baila con Shelby y Rachel con Leroy, y todas las demás parejas se les unen…

Finalmente todos se sientan a comer…

Me trajo recuerdos- le dijo Rachel a Puck y el asiente

Me pediste cantar esa canción contigo porque querías sacarle celos a Finn- dijo Puck y ella asiente

Pero lo que jamás te dije fue que- siguió Rachel- Desde el minuto que empezaste a cantar conmigo me olvide de Finn y que cuando Azimio te insulto quería sacarle la cabeza- añadio y Puck se rie y le besa la mejilla y ella le sonríe- Y también recordé tu mirada cuando te pide que cantaras conmigo- añadio

Siempre quise cantar contigo- le dijo Puck- Ademas tampoco sabes algo de esos días- siguió y Rachel lo mira confundida- Le prometi a Finn alejarme de ti cuando trataba de hacerle entender que debíamos unirnos para poder ganar el campeonato-

Eso explica porque empezaste a actuar tan distante conmigo- dijo Rachel y el asiente- No estábamos listos para estar juntos- añadio segura y el asiente y ella le besa la mejilla- Te amo-

Y yo a ti- le dijo y la beso suavemente…

Si no dejan de ser tan tiernos vomitare- dijo Santana en su mesa y los demás se rien- Angie da tu discurso, por favor y asi los dejamos irse a su noche de bodas- y Angie asiente y se para y se dirige al escenario con Sam…

Hola de nuevo- dijo Angie en el micrófono y todos los miran- Para los que no me conocen yo soy Angela y el que esta a mi lado es Sam- añadio y Sam saluda- Sam es el mejor amigo de Puck y yo soy la mejor amiga- …Rachel se aclara la garganta…- Hermana mayor no biológica de Rachel- aclaro y Rachel asiente complacida…- Y como padrino y madrina debemos decir algo respecto a nuestros amigos-

Y como soy un caballero- siguió Sam- Angie, tu empiezas- y ella se rie

Mas cobarde que caballero- dijo Angie y todos se rien al ver a Sam asentir- Bien, que les puedo decir de la pareja que es la razón que hoy estemos aquí- siguió- Conoci a Rachel cuando ella tenia 10 y yo 12 y se volvió mi amiga de inmediato a pesar de nuestra diferencia de edad, porque fui la primera que la escucho y no se burlo de sus sueños, pero lo que ella no sabe es que ella fue la primera que me escucho a mi y gracias a ella soy la que soy ahora- pauso- Gracias a ella tengo la gran familia que tengo ahora y no vivo en un mundo impuesto, y sigo mis propios sueños- pauso- Porque gracias a que ella creyo en mi, fue que tuve el valor de pelear- pauso- Porque lo que deben saber de Rachel es que la persona mas leal y que tiene un corazón enorme y que te ama incondicionalmente- pauso y miro a Rachel que tiene lagrimas en las mejillas- Por eso eres y siempre seras mi segunda persona favorita en este mundo Rach- y ella asiente- Despues de mi hijo y lo sabes- y ella asiente de nuevo y Angie miro a Puck y luego al resto-

Sobre Puck puedo decirles, que apenas lo conoci supe que estaba enamorado de mi Rach- siguió- Porque si bien es un tipo rudo y al cual es difícil de acceder debido a ello, en sus ojos puedes ver el gran corazón que tiene y el amor que desprenden cada vez que ve a Rachel- pauso- Por eso estoy segura de que es el hombre perfecto para ella, porque la ama y le da el balance que necesita para que no pierda la poca sanidad que le queda- y todos se rien- Y viceversa, gracias a Rachel, Puck es Noah y saca su lado tierno y se vuelve el hombre que todos sabemos que es- añadio y Puck le sonríe- Y en quien además se puede confiar incondicionalmente, por ello se que puedo confiar en ti en que siempre protegeras a mi Rach y a mi Nate que se que te quiere como un padre- y Puck asiente- Por ello gracias a ambos, a ti Rach por ser quien eres en mi vida desde que te conoci mi amiga y mi hermana y a ti Noah por hacer feliz a mis mas grandes tesoros- pauso- POR NOAH Y RACHEL, que se serán felices hoy, mañana y siempre, SALUD-

SALUD- dijeron todos Angie bajo del escenario y Rachel se paro y la abrazo…

Te adoro Angie- le dijo emocionada Rachel

Y yo a ti princesa- le dijo Angie, y al separarse Puck también la abraza- Mas te vale hacerla feliz-

No hay duda sis- le dijo Puck y Angie se rie

EJEM- se aclaro la garganta Sam y todos lo miran- Se que a todos los emociono el discurso de Angie, a mi igual- dijo y todos asienten- Y nadie puede superarlo, por ello hablo ella y no yo- siguió- Pero como el padrino de Puck no puedo no hacer nada- pauso y miro a Puck- Puck, eres mi hermano, siempre has estado para mi cuando te necesito y por ello te doy las gracias- y Puck asiente- Rach eres grandiosa, por eso tu y mi amigo son el uno para el otro, siempre están ahí cuando se necesita una mano- y Rachel le sonríe- Y se que para todos es extraño el porque se decidieron el casar hoy, pero no para mi, escuche a mi hermano miles de veces decir lo importante que es esta fecha para el, 15 de septiembre es la mitad de este mes que trae 30 dias, y lo que significa realmente solo hay una forma de expresarlo- pauso- Y es en el idioma que los tres hablamos, asi que espero les guste- y con eso tomo su guitarra y Puck y Rachel entienden y la música empezó…

_How the time passed away  
>All the truble that we gave<br>and all those days we spent out by the lake  
>Has it all gone to waste<br>All the promises we made  
>One by one they vanish just the same<br>_

Y Sam los mira…

_Of all the things i still remember  
>Summer's never looked the same<br>The years go by and the time just seems to fly _

_by but the memories remain  
>In the middle of september<br>We'd still play out in the rain  
>Nothing to lose but everyting to gain<br>Reflecting now on how things could've been..._

_it was worth it in the end  
><em>

Y Puck le toma la mano a Rachel y ambos empiezan a bailar y Sam sonrie y sigue cantando…

_Now it all seems so clear  
>There's nothing left to fear<br>So we made our way by finding what was real  
>Now the days are so long that summer's moving on<br>We reach for something that's already gone…haaa, yeah  
><em>

Las demas parejas se les unen a bailar, Becky saca a Hiram a bailar y Deborah baila con Leroy, Zack baila con Sarah, y Nate con Beth, mientras el resto esta con su pareja…

_Of all the things i still remember  
>Summer's never looked the same<br>The years go by and the time just seems to fly _

_by but the memories remain  
>In the middle of september<br>We'd still play out in the rain  
>Nothing to lose but everyting to gain<br>Reflecting now on how things could've been..._

_it was worth it in the end  
><em>

_We knew we had to LEVE THIS TOWN  
>But we never knew when and we never knew how<br>We would end up here the way we are  
>Yeah We knew we had to LEVE THIS TOWN<br>But we never knew when and we never knew how  
><em>_Never knew hiii_

_Of all the things i still remember  
>Summer's never looked the same<br>The years go by and the time just seems to fly _

_by but the memories remain  
>In the middle of september<br>We'd still play out in the rain  
>Nothing to lose <em>

_but everyting to gain  
>Reflecting now on how things could've been...<em>

_it was worth it in the end_

_Heee_

Y todos aplauden- Gracias- dijo Sam sonriendole a Puck y a Rachel y se baja y abraza a Rachel y luego a Puck

Gracias hermano- le dijo Puck emocionado y Sam le sonríe

Me alegra que este dia llegara- le dijo Sam- Se acabo la espera- y Puck asiente y ambos se abrazan de nuevo mientras Rachel los mira con una enorme sonrisa sonrisa en el rostro…

Despues la fiesta siguió y Rachel y Puck conversaron con sus invitados y bailaron con sus amigos mas cercanos, el momento mas tierno fue cuando Puck bailo con Beth y Rachel con Nate, sabiendo lo que ambos niños significan para ambos…despues Rachel y Puck se subieron al escenario y todos los miran…

Queremos agradecerles a todos el estar aquí- empezó Rachel- Y el compartir este momento tan importante para nosotros como para pareja-

Esperamos que se sigan divirtiendo- continuo Puck- Y los veremos cuando volvamos- añadio y con ello se despiden y todos les dicen adiós y se despiden de sus amigos mas cercanos en la puerta y sus padres y madres los abrazan y les piden que se comuniquen apenas estén a salvo…

Diviertete sis- le dijo Angie abrazando a Rachel

Sus equipajes están en el auto- le dijo Sam a Puck y ambos se abrazan

Gracias- le dijo Puck

PAPI, REICHI- grito Beth apareciendo y abrazando a Puck

Hey princesa- la tomo Puck en brazos, y aunque tenga 8 ahora sigue siendo su pequeña

Solo quería desearles un feliz viaje- le dijo Beth y Puck la abraza fuerte y la pone en el suelo y Rachel la abraza- Se van a cuidar ambos, verdad- les dijo y ambos asienten y le dan al mismo tiempo un beso en cada mejilla- Traiganme un recuerdo y Nate demando uno también- añadio

No te preocupes Beth- le dijo Rachel- Lo tendre muy presente- aseguro y Beth asiente

Ya es hora- les dijo Angie y Puck y Rachel se vuelven a despedir de los tres y se suben finalmente al auto que los llevara al hotel donde pasaran su noche de bodas…

Vamos a bailar Sammy- le dijo Beth a Sam y este se rie y los tres entran a la casa a seguir disfrutando de la fiesta…

(30 minutos despues, Hotel Lima Inn)

Noah sabes que no es necesario que me cargues- le dijo Rachel a Puck mientras la lleva en sus brazos caminando hacia su habitación de hotel

Tu eres la que quería cumplir con todos los ritos- le recordó el- Y este es uno de ellos- añadio y el ballet mete sus maletas adentro y se despide y Puck entra con Rachel a la habitación y cierra la puerta con un puntapié y pone a Rachel gentilmente en la cama y se le tira encima y la besa

NOAH- se quejo Rachel

Que- le pregunto confundido

Tengo un regalo para ti- le dijo- Pero necesito que te quites de encima- añadio

No puede ser despues-

Noah recuerdas que paso la ultima vez que no quisiste un regalo mio de inmediato- le recordó Rachel y el asiente- Esta es una de esas ocasiones- añadio y el se quito y Rachel se rie y le da un pequeño beso- Ya vuelvo- le aseguro y el asiente resignado y se tira de espaldas en la cama…y despues de un rato miro su reloj y ven que han pasado 10 minutos y no le gusta para nada y se sienta en la cama cuando se encuentra con una grandiosa imagen frente…

Que te parece- le pregunto Rachel que esta parada apoyada en el marco de la puerta del baño vestida con un baby doll negro y Puck se para y se le acerca y la beso apasionadamente y Rachel le devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad- Asumo que te gusto-

Gustar queda corto- le dijo Puck teniéndola en sus brazos- Me fascino- añadio y la besa de nuevo y la levanto del piso y Rachel paso sus piernas por su cintura…

Hazme el amor, Noah- le dijo Rachel sin aliento

Sus deseos son mis ordenes Sra. Puckerman- y Rachel se rie y Puck la lleva a la cama…

(Domingo 16 de septiembre 2018, Aeropuerto de Columbus)

Noah y yo ya vamos a abordar, solo estamos esperando unos minutos- dijo Rachel, esta hablando por teléfono con Leroy- Si apenas lleguemos al hotel en Paris te llamo papa…también te quiero, besos a todos- y con eso colgó y Puck le sonríe y ella apoya su cabeza en su hombro y el le pasa su brazo por sus hombros y le da un beso en la frente…

Aun estas cansada- le pregunto Puck

Mas emocionada que cansada- le confeso Rachel- Ya quiero llegar a Paris y disfrutar de la ciudad contigo-

Yo igual- le dijo y la beso suavemente en los labios y el vuelo de ellos es llamado y ambos se paran y se dirigen hacia su puerta de embarque…

Y ambos empezaron a disfrutar al máximo las dos semanas de luna de miel, recorriendo los lugares mas bellos de la ciudad y los mas históricos y por supuesto disfrutando de la suite matrimonial del hotel donde se hospedan…

(Nueva York…Jueves 20 de septiembre de 2018…Edificio Estudio de Tina y Academia de baile)

Hola Susan- saludo Quinn llegando a la entrada a la recepcionista que contrataron los chicos- Como están las cosas por aquí-

Tranquilas- le respondió Susan sonriendo- Pero por fortuna hay bastante trabajo-

Britt esta dando clases- pregunto Quinn

Si y Mike también y Sam esta dando las clases de canto de Rachel- le contesto Susan- Pero Mike salió hacer unas diligencias asi que no esta-

Y Tina- pregunto Quinn

En su oficina le aviso que estas aquí- y Quinn asiente y Susan usa su teléfono para llamar a Tina- Dice que entres- añadio despues de colgar y Quinn asiente y le agradece y entra al estudio fotográfico y Tina esta hojeando papeles

T- la llamo Quinn cerrando la puerta y Tina la mira- Estas mas palida que en la mañana- añadio

Lo se, volvi a vomitar- le contesto Tina cansada- Me tiene harta este malestar en el estomago- continuo frustrada- Lo peor es que Mike sigue dándole con que vaya al medico, pero por suerte cuando le dije que me había hecho unos exámenes esta mañana se calmo- añadio

A eso vengo- le dijo Quinn

Sientate- le dijo Tina- Dime que no tengo nada malo, por fis- le rogo

No es nada malo, pero no se si es bueno tampoco- le dijo Quinn sinceramente y Tina la mira confundida- T, estas embarazada- y Tina abre los ojos enormemente y la boca también- T- la llamo Quinn pero ella esta congelada en su lugar- T- repitió preocupada Quinn

E.m.b…a…ra…za…d.a- repitió tartamudeando Tina

Vaya volvimos a nuestro segundo año de secundaria- dijo divertida Quinn y Tina la mira confundida- Estas tartamudeando y estas embarazada, solo que esta vez eres tu ambas- añadio

No es divertido Quinn- le dijo seria Tina- Estoy embarazada- repitió y Quinn asiente y le da un sobre

Son tus exámenes médicos- le dijo Quinn y Tina asiente y los abre- Tu medico me dijo que debes contactar a tu ginecólogo y asi sabremos cuanto tiempo tienes con exactitud, pero por tus exámenes podemos decir que tienes 10 semanas- añadio

Vaya- dijo Tina levantándose y alejándose de su escritorio

T, Mike y tu han hablado de tener hijos- le pregunto Quinn y Tina asiente

Lo hemos hecho, pero llevamos poco tiempo de casados y con todos los gastos que ha implicado mudarnos y comprar y redecorar este lugar decidimos que esperaríamos- le conto Tina- Y no se como vaya a reaccionar con la noticia-

Bueno debes decirle y pronto, porque hay que asegurarnos que el bebe este bien y que vitaminas deberas tomar- le dijo Quinn y Tina asiente

Q, te tienes que ir o te puedes quedar- le pregunto

Me puedo quedar, Artie tiene una conferencia y llegara tarde y mi turno termino, por- le pregunto confundida Quinn

Quiero decirle apenas vuelva y seria bueno tener un medico cerca- dijo Tina y Quinn la mira confundida- Por si se desmaya- y Quinn se rie y asiente- Espero que no se moleste-

Lo dudo, te ama- le dijo Quinn- Y si se molesta bueno me tienes a mi y estoy segura que a todos los demás para apoyarte- y Tina asiente

Hablando de los demás y porque quiero dejar de hablar de mi- continuo Tina- Cuando vuelven los recién casados-

El sábado en la mañana- le conto Quinn- Blaine me conto, y que Puck le tiene preparada una sorpresa a Rachel- añadio

Solo espero que no le diga que esta embarazado- añadio Tina y Quinn se rie- Vaya estoy embarazada- dijo de nuevo y Quinn la mira- No puedo creer que hay una personita creciendo dentro de mi- dijo tocándose su vientre

Lo mismo pensé yo cuando supe de Beth- le dijo Quinn- Es increíble el milagro que se produce dentro de uno, aunque Beth no fue planificada ni deseada, el sentirla crecer dentro de mi me hizo amarla a cada minuto cada vez mas- y Tina le sonríe

Y ahora tienes la oportunidad de verla crecer- le dijo Tina y Quinn asiente

Y no solo eso, sino que puedo ser su amiga y no tengo que retarla porque no se comporta, pero si puedo aconsejarla- añadio Quinn- Y jamás me gritara porque la corrija-

Me alegro por ti Q- le dijo Tina y Quinn sonríe y Tina toma el teléfono- Su, le puedes decir a Mike cuando llegue que venga a mi oficina…oh, lo puedes llamar por favor, dile que es urgente…gracias- añadio y colgó el teléfono y miro a Quinn- Mejor decirle ahora que tengo el valor de hacerlo- y Quinn asiente…

Saldra bien- le dijo segura Quinn poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amiga y Tina asiente resignada

Eso espero- añadio y la puerta de su estudio se abre y Mike entra

Pasa algo T- dijo Mike entrando- Hola Q- la saludo

Hola Mike, los dejo solos- le dijo y Tina asiente- Esperare afuera- le aseguro y Tina vuelve asentir y Mike mira confundido a ambas chicas y Quinn sale no sin antes darle una sonrisa de animo a Tina…

T, amor, pasa algo- pregunto de nuevo Mike y Tina asiente

Recuerdas que te dije que me hice exámenes en la mañana- y Mike asiente- Quinn me trajo los resultados- añadio nerviosa

Bien, hay algo mal, estas enferma o algo, porque sea lo que sea estoy aquí y lo sabes, verdad- le dijo Mike y Tina le sonríe y asiente

Lo se- le aseguro- Pero esto es inesperado y quizás aun no estamos listos y con todos los gastos que hemos tenido…-

T- la interrumpió Mike preocupado- Para que no estamos listos- pregunto y ella tomo aire…

Estoy embarazada- le dijo finalmente y Mike la mira y pestañea rápidamente- Mike- lo llamo, y un segundo Mike estaba en el suelo…- MIKE- grito y Quinn que estaba afuera entro al escucharla y al ver a Mike en el suelo se largo a reir- Q- le dijo seria Tina- El menso es predecible- añadio sonriendo viendo a Mike…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Y que les parecio ?<p> 


	34. Chapter 34

Glee no me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>34<p>

SORPRESA; REGALO Y EXTRAÑO COMPORTAMIENTO

Aquí tienes- dijo Quinn entregándole un vaso de agua con azúcar a Mike, que ahora esta sentado en una silla, donde lo pusieron Tina y Quinn una vez lograron levantarlo

Te sientes mejor, cariño- le pregunto Tina a Mike

Si- contesto despues de tomar un sorbo de agua y miro a Tina- Es en serio, estas embarazada-

Si- contesto Tina- Quinn trajo mis exámenes- añadio- Estas molesto- y el la miro como si estuviera loca…

Quinn gracias, puedes dejarnos solos- le pidió Mike y Quinn asiente y sale del estudio y Mike le toma la mano a Tina y se la sienta en el regazo- Te amo Tina, y si es repentino, pero- y le puso su mano en su estomago- Un hijo contigo es perfecto-

Lo es- afirmo Tina- Solo es que como habíamos hablado al respecto y queríamos esperar-

Lo se- siguió Mike- Pero quizás este pequeño llego a nosotros ahora porque lo necesitamos- y Tina asiente y lo besa suavemente

Te amo Mike- le dijo Tina

Yo también te amo- le dijo Mike sonriéndole- Y lamento haberme desmayado-

Esta bien, me lo esperaba- le dijo Tina riéndose- Finalmente cuando te dije que queríamos que nos casaramos ya porque nuestros padres nos querian llevar a China te desmayaste- y Mike asiente avergonzado- No te apenes amor, te amo no importa que te desmayes en los momentos importantes, pero cuando el bebe nazca, puedes tratar de desmayarte despues del parto y no cuando se rompa la fuente- le pidio y Mike asiente

Hare lo mejor que pueda- le dijo seguro Mike y Tina se rie y se vuelven a besar…

Despues de ello, le contaron a Artie, pero decidieron esperar a que llegaran Puck y Rachel para contarles, lo que no ayuda a Mike, porque lo que quiere es decirle al mundo acerca de su bebe, que ahora saben a ciencia cierta, ya que fueron al ginecólogo y vieron al pequeño en su primera ecografía a la semana siguiente y Tina en realidad tiene 12 semanas, 3 meses de embarazo…

(Sabado 29 de septiembre, Aeropuerto Nueva York)

SAM- exclamo Rachel al verlo y el se le acerca a ella y a Puck que vienen saliendo ya con su equipaje y abraza a Rachel y luego a Puck

Bienvenidos- les dijo Sam y Carl también los saluda, ambos fueron a recogerlos, todos los demás están en casa de Shelby, incluidas las visitantes de Lima, Deborah y Sarah que se están quedando con Blaine y Kurt…

Se divirtieron- les pregunto Carl ayudando a Puck con las maletas

Las mejores vacaciones de mi vida- les dijo Puck

Fueron refrescantes- añadio Rachel caminando con los demás hacia la salida donde esta el auto de Carl- Pero ya los extrañábamos a todos- añadio

Muy cierto- añadio Puck y suben las maletas al auto y toman rumbo hacia la casa de Shelby

(Casa de Shelby y Carl)

Sam me acaba de mandar un mensaje- dijo Becky, mientras esta en la cocina- Ya viene de regreso-

Yeah, papi y Reichi ya vienen- dijo feliz Beth

Sera mejor tener todo listo para que cuando lleguen podamos comer- les dijo Deborah y Shelby, Quinn, Tina y Becky asienten, todas están en la cocina- Beth- llamo a la pequeña que también esta con ellas- Puedes decirle a Angie que ya Noah y Rachel vienen en camino- y la pequeña asiente

Claro Nana- le dijo y salió al patio, donde el resto de la familia esta al lado de la parrilla o jugando y se acerco a Angie y le toco el brazo y Angie la mira- Papi y Reichi ya vienen con Car y Sammy- le dijo…si bien ya habla bien, decidió seguir llamando a Carl "Car"…

Gracias por avisarme Beth- le dijo Angie sonriéndole

De nada- le dijo y sintió que alguien la tomo por atrás- Wuoo- exclamo y es Blaine que la levanto- Tio Blaine- se quejo Beth y el la devolvió al suelo y se da vuelta a verlo cruzándose de brazos

Que- le pregunto Blaine- No puedo abrazar a una de mis chicas favoritas- añadio

Si puedes, pero no me asustes- le dijo seria Beth

Lo siento su majestad- le dijo Blaine divertido haciéndole una reverencia- Lo tendre en mente la próxima vez- añadio guiñándole un ojo y Beth se rie y se devolvió a ayudar a la cocina…

(30 minutos despues)

Ya estamos en casa- dijo Carl entrando seguido de Sam, Puck y Rachel

PAPI- apareció Beth y le salto a los brazos a Puck que la recibe y ella le da un sonoro beso en la mejilla- Te extrañe- añadio la niña

Y yo a ti princesa- le dijo Puck sonriéndole

Que hay de mi- pregunto Rachel mirando a Beth- Me extrañaste- y la niña asiente y Puck la deja en el suelo y se va abrazar a Rachel

Mucho, Reichi- le dijo Beth abrazandola por la cintura y Rachel la abraza- Y tu me extrañaste-

Muchisimo- le aseguro Rachel y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Vamos todos ya están afuera- les dijo Beth y se llevo a Rachel primero y Rachel le sonríe a la niña y es seguida por los otros…- Ya llegaron- dijo Beth saliendo por la puerta con Rachel hacia el patio y todos al verla la saludan y despues a Puck cuando este llega acompañado de Sam y Carl

Se divertieron- les pregunto Leroy

Mucho, es una ciudad hermosa- le contesto Rachel- A Noah le gusto el museo Lovre-

En serio- pregunto sorprendida Deborah

Es precioso, cada pintura es como si te hablara- contesto Puck- Pero mi lugar favorito fue la torre Eifel- añadio

Tambien es el mio- le dijo Hiram, ya que el y Leroy ya han ido a Paris…

Y que nos cuentan- siguió Puck- Paso algo interesante mientras no estuvimos- añadio pasando un brazo por los hombros de su esposa y todos niegan con la cabeza…excepto…

Tina esta embarazada- solto Mike de pronto y todos lo miran sorprendidos

Que- pregunto Kurt sorprendido- Repitelo-

Tina esta embarazada- repitió Mike

Es en serio- pregunto Santana incrédula

Si, es en serio- dijo esta vez Tina

Wow- exclamo Puck- Nadie sabia- le pregunto al resto que negaron con la cabeza, excepto Quinn y Artie…

Solo Quinn y Artie- siguió Tina contando- Queriamos decirles a todos en cuanto tu y Rachel llegaran, por lo que Mike se ha estado mordiendo la lengua desde que sabe, asi que ahora solo se le salió- añadio

Cuanto tiempo tienes- le pregunto Rachel sonriendo

12 semanas, o 3 meses para que entiendan- le contesto Tina

Felicidades- le dijeron todos acercándoseles para felicitarlos

Estaban planeando tener ya familia- les pregunto Shelby

No, pero lo tomamos como una bendición- le dijo Mike y Shelby asiente

Un bebe aunque no esperado, siempre es una bendición- añadio Hiram y todos asienten

No puedo creerlo- dijo Kurt- Estas embarazada habra otro gleek entre nosotros- añadio emocionado y Tina asiente

Que quieren que sea- les pregunto Blaine

Lo que sea que sea sano- respondió Mike- Pero en preferencia, un niño-

Concuerdo- dijo de pronto Nate y todos lo miran confundidos- Los niños somos mejores- siguió y Marky asiente con el

OYE- se quejaron Beth y July y los adultos se rien

Sea lo que sea- empezó Carl- Va a ser un bebe muy mimado- y todos asienten

Y va ser muy fashion también- añadio Kurt

Vamos a tener problemas Kurt- empezó Mike- Porque ningún hijo mio se va a vestir todo extraño-

Nada extraño, si sofisticado- le dijo Kurt

Los bebes ni siquiera entienden esa palabra- dijo Mike

Ninguna realmente- añadio Puck y Mike asiente- Y siendo hijo de Mike jamás la entenderá- y todos se rien, menos Mike que mira feo a Puck- Pero siendo hijo de Tina, tiene esperanza-

Noah- lo reprendió Rachel y miro a Mike y a Tina- Estoy segura que será adorable e inteligente como sus padres- añadio

Gracias Rach- le dijo Mike- Ahora el bebe tiene hambre asi que a comer- y todos se rien…

Y todos se divierten despues de comer, toda la tarde…y al empezar a oscurecer se metieron a la casa…hasta que Rachel bostezo…

Estas bien preciosa- le pregunto Puck y ella asiente

Cansada- contesto simplemente

Deberiamos irnos- y ella asiente- Ok- y se levanto de donde están sentados y le dio la mano a Rachel para ayudarla a pararse- Despidete mientras voy por Carl- y ella asiente y Puck se va a buscar a Carl, mientras ella empieza a despedirse…y Carl esta en la cocina con Leroy, Jon y Hiram- Carl- lo llamo y todos lo miran…

Pasa algo- le pregunto Leroy

No, pero Rach esta cansada y a decir verdad yo también asi que- dijo Puck y todos asienten

De acuerdo- dijo Carl levantándose

Las tienes, verdad- le pregunto Puck y Carl asiente y el resto sonríe

Si y esta todo en su lugar- le contesto Carl y Puck sonrie

Genial, y estoy seguro que se dormirá en el auto, asi que será perfecto- añadio sonriendo y salió con todos de la cocina a la sala y Puck empezó a despedirse también…

Yo también voy- les dijo Sam- Asi les ayudo con las maletas y todo- añadio y Puck asiente…y Puck y Rachel se suben en la parte de atrás del auto y Sam en el copiloto del auto de Carl y se van…y tal como Puck predijo Rachel se quedo dormida y el cuidadosamente le puso un pañuelo que le dio Sam y le vendo los ojos…

Esta tan cansada que ni se inmuto- observo Carl y Puck asiente dándole un beso en la frente a su esposa y Sam sonríe de lo tierno que puede ser su amigo…y finalmente llegan al edificio…- Nosotros llevamos las maletas y tu cargas a Rachel- añadio Carl y Puck asiente, y se baja del auto y despues con cuidado saca a Rachel y la carga hacia el edificio, seguido de cerca por Carl y Sam que llevan las maletas y el portero le sostiene la puerta de la entrada y el le da las gracias y los tres suben al ascensor…

Cuanta gente esta viviendo aquí- pregunto Puck

Esta casi completo según lo que me dijo Declan- le contesto Carl y Puck asiente complacido y llegaron al piso 10 del edificio, que es el ultimo piso- Aun no entiendo porque solo es de 10 pisos- pregunto

Por la ubicación, no puede ser mas alto, en Nueva York depende el sector en el que construyes la altura que se te permite- respondió Puck y Carl asiente- Ademas desde septiembre 11, han cambiado algunas reglas-

Me imagino- dijo Sam y ambos salieron del ascensor…

Noah- murmuro adormilada Rachel- Donde se fue la luz- pregunto confundida con voz de sueño

Tranquila- le dijo Puck mientras aun la carga y llegan frente a una puerta

Yo abro- dijo Carl y Puck asiente y se mueve Carl abre y entra con las maletas y prende las luces y Puck se ve complacido y entra aun cargando a Rachel que mueve la cabeza…

Noah- lo llamo Rachel de nuevo ahora mas despierta- No veo nada- dijo preocupada y Puck se rie

Nos vemos- se depidieron Sam y Carl y Puck asiente y ambos cerraron la puerta suavemente detrás de ellos, mientras Rachel sigue poniéndose mas histérica…

Que esta pasando- pregunto- Me quede ciega- añadio desesperada y Puck se vuelve a reir- No es chistoso Noah, NO VEO- añadio asustada

Calmate Rach- le pidió y la bajo de sus brazos parándola apoyada en su pecho- Te puse una venda, por eso no ves nada- le confeso

Porque me pusiste una venda- le pregunto confundida

Porque te tengo una sorpresa- le dijo Puck

Noah no me gustan mucho las sorpresas y lo sabes- le dijo Rachel- Y además estoy cansada y como es tu sorpresa me gustaría disfrutarla, pero no podemos ir solo a casa y mañana prometo disfrutarla a monton-

Estamos en casa- le dijo Puck

Y si estoy en casa porque tengo la vista tapada- le pregunto Rachel confundida

Rach, te voy a sacar la venda, pero quiero que me prometas que no abriras los ojos, hasta que te diga- le pidio Puck

Noah-

Por mi- le pidió Puck y ella asiente y Puck le saca la venda y la da vuelta- Abrelos- y Rachel obedece y al abrirlos se lleva la mano a la boca ante la imagen que ve…un living con unos sillones blancos, se ve que son nuevos y un enorme televisor enfrente en un enorme mueble y una mesa de centro y mas alla de la sala un enorme ventanal que se nota que detrás de el hay un balcón y al ver alrededor, hacia la izquierda hay un corto pasillo y una puerta al final del pasillo y otra mas cercana a la sala y hacia la derecha hay otro pasillo mas largo en el que se ven seis puertas y detrás de Puck hay una puerta mas y una mesa con seis sillas…

Noah, que es todo esto- le pregunto finalmente Rachel

Todo esto, es nuestro departamento- le contesto Puck

Compraste un departamento- le pregunto Rachel

Lo diseñe mas bien- le contesto Puck y Rachel esta super confundida- Recuerdas que te dije hace dos años que estaba trabajando en un importante proyecto además del mio propio para graduarme- y Rachel asiente- Bueno este edificio es ese proyecto- y Rachel esta sorprendida- El edificio tendría originalmente 9 pisos, pero le añadi uno mas que es este, que a diferencia de los otros pisos solo tiene 2 departamentos, los otros tienen 4- añadio

Wow- exclamo Rachel- Es sorprendente, pero como es que es nuestro-

Cuando diseñe este piso- siguió Puck- Le mencione a Declan que era mi departamento ideal para vivir con mi familia y hace dos meses cuando se termino de construir el edificio, me trajo para ver el producto final y me encanto, es tal cual y lo diseñe- añadio emocionado mirando el departamento y volvió a mirar a Rachel- Y luego me paso las llaves de este departamento y obviamente lo mire confundido- y Rachel asiente- Y me dijo que es nuestro regalo de bodas de parte de la constructora- añadio

Wow- exclamo Rachel de nuevo

Lo mismo pensé yo y en un principio no iba a aceptarlo- continuo Puck- No me parecia justo recibirlo, cuesta millones- y Rachel asiente- Pero Declan me dijo que me lo merecía y que finalmente sigo trabajando con ellos aun, y aunque no siga, de todas maneras es mio- añadio- Y firmamos los papeles y ya esta inscrito a mi nombre-

Es impresionante, pero porque no me dijiste nada- le pregunto

Porque quería sorprenderte- le dijo Puck

Y lo estoy, Noah- le dijo Rachel- Y estoy orgullosa de ti, también- añadio y lo beso suavemente- Pero y nuestras cosas-

Bueno, las llaves que me dio Declan eran mera formalidad- siguió Puck- Tenian que entregarnos las llaves oficiales a principio de mes de todos los departamentos para ya entregárselas a sus dueños, y cuando las recibi hable con Kurt y Tina para que me ayudaran ver la forma de decorarlo y Angie también quizo ayudar asi que le di una copia Angie para que viniera con Mitch para remoderlarlo- y Rachel asiente- Y me puse de acuerdo con el resto para que guardaran nuestras cosas, pero yo empeze antes cuando nos separamos los días antes de la boda y finalmente le di las llaves originales a Carl para que me las guardara-

Ya veo, pero y los muebles se ven todos nuevos-

Lo son- le dijo Puck- Muchos son regalos de bodas y los que no lo son se compraron con dinero de intercambio de los regalos que estaban repetidos- y Rachel asiente y mira todo de nuevo

Y cual es nuestro cuarto- y el se rie y la lleva hacia el pasillo de la izquierda a la puerta que esta al fondo- Y que hay ahí alla- pregunto mirando hacia atrás

Mañana te muestro todo- le aseguro Puck y ella asiente y el abrió la puerta y la habitación matrimonial- Esas son las puertas del closet- le dijo apuntando hacia la derecha- y la de al lado la del baño- añadio

La cama es enorme- dijo Rachel y Puck asiente y Rachel lo mira- Y quiero estrenarla ya- añadio seductoramente y Puck se rie

Sera un placer – dijo Puck seductoramente y la toma lo que hace que Rachel se ria mientras el la lleva a la cama…

(Al dia siguiente)…Rachel despertó al sentir calor en su espalda y se dio cuenta que la cortina esta un poco abierta, por lo que se levanto cuidadosamente para no despertar a su esposo y se puso la polera que Puck traia el dia anterior y sus pantaletas y se acerco a la ventana y cerro la cortina y decidió ir a familiarizarse con su cocina nueva, y al ir por la puerta donde supone esta al entrar, le encanta…y decidió abrir el refrigerador que tiene de todo, por cierto, asi que mentalmente le agradeció a sus amigos y saco unos huevos para hacerle a Puck y para ella unas jamonadas y encontró pan en las estanterías de arriba por lo que decidió preparar unas tostadas y café que también encontró…y estaba en ello cuando sintió que la envolvían…

Buenos días- le dijo Puck apoyando su mentón en el hombro de Rachel

Buenos días para ti también Noah-

Hace cuanto estas despierta y porque te saliste de la cama sin avisarme- le pregunto Puck

Lo siento Noah- se disculpo Rachel- Y estoy despierta desde hace unos 15 o 20 minutos- contesto- Y se que prometimos no salir de la cama sin decirle al otro, pero te veias muy tierno dormido y no quise perturbar tu sueño-

Ok- concedió Puck- Esta vez te lo perdono- añadio- Que haces-

Huevos para ti y tostadas y ya ahí café en nuestra nueva maquina- le contesto y el se separa de ella y busca en los estantes tazas y encuentra y les pone café- Encontre una nota de Angie informándome que todo lo nuevo fue lavado y esta listo para su uso-

Entonces habrá que llamarla para agradecerle- añadio Puck y Rachel asiente- Ya terminaste- y Rachel asiente y entre ambos ponen todo en el meson del centro de la cocina que tiene pisos para sentarse y toman desayuno- Te gusto la cocina-

Es preciosa- le dijo Rachel sonriendo- Que hay en los otros cuartos- pregunto

Dos están vacios- le contesto Puck- Otros dos tienen camas por si tenemos visitas y el del fondo te lo mostrare apenas terminemos, lo que hacen un total de 6 habitaciones si incluimos la nuestra-

Wow y cuantos baños tiene-

3- contesto Puck- El nuestro, mas otro que esta en el pasillo y otro que es la otra puerta cercana a la sala, pero ese no tiene ducha es de invitados-

Y pude notar que tiene un balcón- y Puck asiente

Lo tiene, pero ha diferencia de los balcones tradicionales no sobresale del edificio, sino que es parte- y Rachel asiente- Recorre todo el departamento por cierto- añadio

Y Noah- siguió Rachel- El otro departamento es igual a este- y Puck asiente- Y sabes quien será nuestro vecino-

Ni idea- le contesto Puck y Rachel entiende- Pero te gusto-

Me encanto- y se inclino y le dio un pequeño beso- Gracias por la sorpresa- y el le sonríe, y despues de desayunar entre ambos limpiaron y se devolvieron a su habitación y Rachel abrió las puertas del closet- Wow, todo es el doble de grande aquí- y Puck se rie

El lado izquierdo es tuyo y el derecho el mio- le informo mientras hace la cama y Rachel asiente y minutos despues sale con ropa

Ya terminaste con la cama- le pregunto y Puck asiente- Te parece si inaguramos el baño también- y el se rie

Te amo- le dijo Puck y ella se rie y le toma la mano y se lo lleva al baño…Una hora despues una vestida Rachel sale del baño, que por cierto es enorme también, y va en busca de las maletas y las trae de a una a la habitación y las pone encima de la cama- Que haces Rach- le pregunto Puck una vez salió del baño

Sacando las ropas sucias y lo que compramos y los recuerdos que trajimos- le contesto Rachel y el asiente y le ayuda- Sabes donde esta la lavadora, verdad- le pregunto Rachel y el asiente y la lleva hacia las sala y abre el ventanal y salen al balcón donde a la derecha hay otra puerta y Puck la abre…

Esta es la razón por la cual el baño de invitados no tiene ducha- le conto Puck- Hay un espacio perfecto para la lavadora y un fregadero y donde colgar ropa- y Rachel asiente

Este departamento perfecto- le dijo Rachel- Y sabes que lo hace mas perfecto- añadio abrazandolo por la cintura- TU- añadio y lo beso apasionadamente y Puck le respondió con la misma pasión…

Sra. Puckerman me ha dejado sin aliento- le dijo Puck y Rachel se rie- Vamos a que veas el cuarto que esta amueblado- y Rachel asiente y el la lleva al pasillo de la derecha y le muestra el otro baño y dos habitaciones pequeñas que cada una tiene una cama y las que están enfrente no tienen nada y la del final del pasillo finalmente y Puck la abre- Bienvenida a la oficina Sra. Puckerman-

Vaya- dijo Rachel- Es grande- añadio mirando tiene dos escritorios uno normal y otro de los especiales para arquitectos que sirven para diseñar planos- Crei que estos ya no se usaban- le dijo Rachel observando el escritorio

Aun se usan, pero ya cada vez menos por la computación- le dijo Puck y ella asiente, además en la habitación junto al ventanal hay un sillón y también esta la guitarra de Puck y hay un teclado

Para que el teclado- pregunto confundida

No cabia un piano- dijo simplemente Puck y Rachel se rie- Y que te pareció-

Perfecto para que te arranques de mi- le dijo- O yo arrancarme de ti, porque me imagino que puedo trabajar aquí a veces o no-

Por supuesto, es LA oficina, no MI oficina exclusivamente- le dijo Puck y ella se le acerca

Pues bien Sr. Puckerman, déjeme decirle que este lugar es perfecto y quiero quedarme con todo- le dijo Rachel en voz de querer cerrar un trato

Me parece perfecto Sra. Puckerman- le dijo Puck tomandola de la cintura- Porque todo lo que hay aquí es suyo para siempre- le dijo seguro dándole un beso en los labios…

Perrrfecto- dijo Rachel…el resto del dia se lo pasaron ordenando lo que trajeron del viaje y relajándose, ya que al dia siguiente ambos volverían a trabajar y a sus rutinas normales de antes de casarse…

Y sin darse cuenta llego la celebración del cumpleaños Nº 11 de Nate que se lo celebraron en casa de Shelby nuevamente, con amigos de la escuela de Nate y los amigos de la casa…y mientras todos están ayudando…Rachel va a la cocina y se encuentra con Angie que tiene apoyada una mano en su frente y se ve extraña…

Estas bien Angie- le pregunto preocupada y Angie se da cuenta que ella esta ahí y le sonríe

Si, solo tengo migraña, nada mas- le aseguro

Quieres una pastilla, estoy segura que tengo en mi bolso-

Ya me tome una no te preocupes- le aseguro Angie y Rachel asiente- Vienes por estas fuentes- y Rachel asiente

Los niños comen como chanchos y sin mencionar los niños mas grandes- añadio Rachel sonriendo y Angie se rie y entre ambas llevan las fuentes…y la celebración termina siendo un éxito…

Y a mediados de noviembre (Viernes 16) Rachel iba llegando a la academia, en la tarde como todos los viernes, y por cierto la academia se llama "MBStaR"…

Buenas tardes Sra. Puckerman- la saludo Susan sonriendo

Cuantas veces te he dicho Susan que me llames Rachel- le pregunto

Unas 20 o mas, creo- recordó Susan- Lo siento Rachel- se disculpo

Esta bien, buenas tardes para ti también- añadio- Mi primera clase llego o aun no-

Ya esta arriba- le respondió Susan y Rachel asiente y se iba a ir…- Espera- la detuvo Susan y Rachel la mira- Tina quiere hablar contigo y que solo entraras- añadio y Rachel asiente y se fue al estudio de Tina y entro…

T- la llamo y cerro a la puerta- T- repitió

Rach eres tu- llamo Tina, pero no se ve

Si- respondió Rachel

Dame unos minutos y salgo-

Puedo volver despues- pregunto Rachel- Mi primera clase ya llego-

Claro, pero apenas termines vuelves- le pidió Tina

OK- y Rachel salió dio su primera clase y volvió a bajar y le pidio Susan que apenas llegue su otra clase la llame y con un asentimiento de la chica se fue a ver a Tina- T- entro y Tina esta en su escritorio y Rachel cierra la puerta- Bueno aquí estoy que paso- le pregunto

Sientate- le dijo Tina y Rachel se sienta- Tengo que mostrarte dos cosas- siguió Tina y le dio un libro- Son las fotos de tu boda- y Rachel lo toma y lo abre

Estan preciosas- dijo Rachel hojeando y despues miro a Tina que le sonríe- Cuanto te debo-

Nada boba- le aseguro Tina y Rachel asiente

Gracias- le dijo y Tina asiente- Y que era lo otro- y Tina toma su bolso y saca un sobre y saca algo y se lo pasa y Rachel al verlo es un ultrasonido- Es tu bebe- le pregunto Rachel y Tina asiente sonriendo y se toca ya su visible barriga de embarazada y Rachel le sonrie

Tienes en tus manos a no otro que al primer hijo de la familia Chang- le dijo Tina y Rachel mira el ultrasonido- Rach- y ella la mira- Es un niño-

En serio- y Tina asiente y Rachel se levanta y la abraza- Vas a tener un varon- y Tina asiente emocionada

Fuimos a mi cita y ya a los cinco meses es visible el sexo del bebe y se dejo ver y Mike y yo queríamos saber y asi saber que comprar- le conto Tina y Rachel asiente- Sabes no me importaba que fuera, pero en cuanto el doctor me dijo que era un niño supe que el era lo que quería- y Rachel la abraza de nuevo

Eso es porque es tu niño y ya lo amas- le dijo Rachel y Tina asiente y Rachel se le acerca a la barriga- Y yo también te quiero pequeñin, ya todos queremos conocerte- y Tina se rie y Rachel la mira- Estoy segura que Nate estará fascinado al saber que tendrá un primo y Kurt ya podrá planear tu baby shower- y Tina asiente…despues de hablar mas lo que le dijo el medico a Tina, y de otras cosas Rachel ya se tuvo que ir a su clase…y en la noche le conto a Puck acerca del sexo del bebe de Tina y Mike y el también estaba contento por sus amigos…y llamo a Mike para felicitarlo…

(Departamento Berry/Smith)

Angie- la llamo Hiram y ella lo mira, estaba sentada con su cara apoyada en sus manos- Te sientes bien- y ella asiente- Aun tienes migraña-

No, solo estoy cansada- le contesto- No te preocupes-

Porque no te vas a recostar- le sugerio Hiram

Nate esta aun en casa de su amigo y tengo que ir a buscarlo- dijo Angie

Yo voy por el-

Pa-

Nada de Pa- le dijo Hiram- Ahora ve, que yo me encargo de mi nieto- añadio seguro y ella asiente y le da un beso en la mejilla

Gracias- y Hiram asiente y la ve entrar a su habitación y el va por sus llaves y la puerta se abre justo cuando el va a abrirla para salir…

Leroy- dijo Hiram y ambos compartieron un beso- Voy por Nate que esta en casa de su amigo, mande a Angie a dormir porque parecia que fuera a colapsar y tu comida esta en el microondas-

Gracias- le dijo Leroy y Hiram asiente y le da otro beso y se va…

Mientras Angie en su habitación esta acostada mirando el techo- _Algo raro pasa conmigo, estoy cansada todo el maldito tiempo y Jon me dijo al abrazarme el otro dia que al parecer perdi peso porque me veo mas delgada y me sintió distinta en sus brazos, sin mencionar el hecho de que sino estoy molesta todo el tiempom estoy depresiva…El lunes a primera hora hare una cita con mi medico…_- pensó Angie…y tal como pensó lo hizo…y este le mando a hacerse exámenes…

(Martes 4 de diciembre)

Estas seguro- le pregunto Angie a su medico y este asiente…y ella siente que el mundo se le desmorona- Y que opciones tengo-

Por lo avanzado solo la quimioterapia- le dijo su medico- Lo siento mucho Angela-

Con quimio cuanto tiempo tengo y como seria- pregunto Angie

La quimio podria curarte como no, asi que el tiempo no sabria decirlo- siguió su medico- Y la quimio debilitaría tu sistema inmunológico, estaras cansada, vomitaras y perderas el cabello, no es un proceso agradable- y Angie asiente

Y sin quimio-

6 meses máximo, minino 3- le contesto su medico y ella asiente

Que medicamentos, puedo tomar- pregunto

Angela-

No pasare por el proceso de la quimioterapia- dijo segura- Esta muy avanzada y no le hare pasar a mi familia por ello y se que podría curarme, pero nada es seguro y Nate es muy niño aun, y necesita que si me queda poco tiempo le de lo máximo de mi- añadio segura- Asi que medicamentos- siguió segura y su medico asiente derrotado…

(Viernes 21 de diciembre…Firma de Abogados Alan, Jerkop, Berry y asoc.)

Estos son los documentos- dijo Santana entregandole unos papeles a una secretaria- Dos fotocopias de cada uno- añadio y la chica asiente y se levanta- Gracias- y la chica le sonríe y se va y Santana vuelve a su oficina cuando se topa por el pasillo con no otra que…- Angie- pregunto

Hola San- la saludo Angie

Que haces aquí- pregunto Santana confundida

A Leroy se le quedo su almuerzo y le traje algo de la cafeteria- le respondió Angie y Santana asiente- Pero bueno será mejor que me vaya- y Santana asiente- Nos vemos San-

Nos vemos- y con eso Angie se fue y Santana no puede evitar notar que se ve bastante delgada y algo palida…y de hecho se lo comento a Leroy, y este le dijo que Angie ha estado enferma del estomago, pero que no esta embarazada, sino que es solo un virus, y Santana entiende…y las fiestas pasaron…

(2019)

(19 de enero…Departamento Tina y Mike…Baby Shower)

Que lindo- dijo Tina sacando una hermosa frazada azul- Gracias Beth- y la niña asiente- Los regalos estuvieron geniales chicas, Kurt y Hiram-

De nada- respondieron todos

Tengo uno mas- dijo Angie volviendo de la cocina y le un paquete a Tina y ella le sonríe- Me asegure de ser yo la que te lo regalara- añadio y Tina abre el paquete y es un libro…"Mis primeros pasos"- Para que anotes todo lo de tu pequeñin- añadio

Son muy utiles- dijeron Shelby y Hiram al mismo tiempo y se miran- Tienes uno de Rachel- y Hiram asiente

Y tu uno de Beth- y Shelby asiente

Quiero ver el de Rachel- le pidió Shelby y Hiram asiente

Y yo el de Beth- pidió Quinn y Shelby la mira y asiente y todos sonríen

Tambien quiero ver el de Rachel- dijo Kurt y todos lo miran- Quiero ver como era de bebe y si ya hablaba de Broadway, porque estoy segura que su primera palabra fue esa- añadio y todos se rien, menos Rachel que esta colorada

No, no fue Broadway- dijo Hiram- Pero fue "este"- y todos están confundidos- Apuntaba una estrella de juguete que tenia-

Queria decir estrella- dijo Shelby y Hiram asiente y ella le sonríe a su hija- La de Beth fue "no", todo era no- añadio

La de Nate fue "tonton"- les conto Angie- Decia tonton aplaudiendo, lo decía cada vez que que queria que le cantara y al principio no sabia que era ello, sino que mi tia abuela se dio cuenta- añadio emocionada…dicho eso se fue a la cocina de nuevo

Se emociono- dijo Shelby y todos asienten

Voy a verla- dijo Rachel y se fue a la cocina y encuentra a Angie apoyada en el meson de la cocina dándole la espalda- An- la llamo y Angie sube sus manos y se saca las lagrimas de la cara y mira a Rachel- Pasa algo-

No-

An, no me mientas- le pidió Rachel- Estabas llorando-

Si, pero de emoción- dijo segura Angie- Me trae recuerdos el pensar en Nate siendo bebe y verlo ahora y lo grande que esta- añadio- Es todo-

Segura- y Angie asiente y Rachel se le acerca y la abraza fuerte y Angie se sorprende, pero le devuelve el abrazo- No pienses en las cosas malas que pasaron en ese tiempo, solo en lo bello y en como demostraste que podias criar a tu pequeño y que eres feliz y que no tienes arrepentimientos- y Angie asiente aun abrazando a Rachel- Te adoro An-

Y yo a ti, sis- le dijo Angie emocionada

Y sabes que no importa lo que pase, todos estaremos juntos siempre como una familia- siguió Rachel

Lo se- y a Angie le caen lagrimas nuevamente…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Y empezamos la cuenta regresiva para decirle adios a uno de mis personajes favoritos, recuerden que Puck le conto a Finn respecto a Angie en "Reunion 2022", bien entraremos a esos hechos :(...tratare de subir pronto los capitulos que vienen :)<p> 


	35. Chapter 35

Gracias como siempre por los comentarios, y les recuerdo que Glee no me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>35<p>

SECRETO DOLOROSO

Las siguientes semanas despues del baby shower de Tina fueron ajetreados para todos en sus trabajos, por lo que apenas tuvieron tiempo para juntarse…hasta finales de febrero…que Rachel y Puck fueron a cenar con los padres de Rachel y Angie y Nate…

Me encanta este juego- dijo Puck con Leroy y Nate viendo la televisión, están viendo basquetball…mientras Rachel y Hiram limpian la cocina…

Angie sigue cansada- dijo Rachel- El virus ya se le fue verdad-

Eso es lo que nos dijo- le dijo Hiram- Pero también nos dijo que es probable que su cuerpo no estuviera bien del todo durante unos meses, nos pareció raro, pero como era un virus nuevo- añadio y Rachel asiente

Y Jon-

Aun siguen peleados- le conto Hiram- Y no quizo contarme porque-

Ni a mi- dijo Rachel- Y es extraño porque Noah lo vio en casa de ma el sábado que paso y estaba bastante afectado por la pelea y que esta esperando que Angie lo llame- y Hiram asiente

Cariño deja que ambos arreglen las cosas- le pidió Hiram- Y no te metas- añadio

No te preocupes no me meteré, ya le dije a ella que creo que ambos solo están siendo tercos y que deben hablar- le dijo Rachel- Y ella me prometió que eventualmente se arreglarían- y Hiram asiente…

Al llegar marzo y sabiendo que el cumpleaños de Beth se acerca Puck decidió sacarla el sábado anterior a su cumpleaños, ya que el dia viernes que cae su cumpleaños todos tendrán una cena y el sábado Beth celebrara con sus amigas en un lugar que le rentara Shelby…

(Viernes 15 de marzo de 2019, Casa Shelby y Carl)

Jon y tu siguen sin hablar- le pregunto Rachel a Angie

Si-

Angie se que no debo meterme, pero me di cuenta como te miro toda la noche- le dijo Rachel- Y se que aun te ama-

Lo se-

Entonces-

Hablare con el, Rach, lo prometo- le dijo segura Angie y la abrazo- Gracias por preocuparte por mi-

Por supuesto que me preocupo por ti- le dijo Rachel abrazandola también- Te adoro sis-

Y yo a ti sis- le dijo sonriendo Angie- Nos vemos mañana, porque vas en la tarde a la casa- y Rachel asiente- Bien- y le da un beso a Rachel y se despidieron…

(Sabado 16 de marzo de 2019)

Voy a ver a Jon- le dijo Angie a Leroy que es el único en la casa además de ella, ya que Hiram llevo a Nate a la celebración del cumpleaños de Beth

Me alegra- le dijo Leroy y le da un beso a su hija- Suerte- y ella le sonríe y se va…y al rato Hiram llega acompañado por Rachel- Hola pequeña- saludo a su otra hija

Hola papa y Angie-

Fue a ver a Jon- le conto Leroy y Rachel sonríe- Y Noah-

Vendra en un rato- contesto Rachel y ambos se sientan a conversar…

(Calle a tres cuadras del departamento de Jon)

Angie se baja del autobús y espera el cambio de semáforo a verde, y no hay tanto tráfico…y al cambiar el semáforo Angie empieza a cruzar, pero no logra llegar al otro lado, porque un auto apareció de la nada sin respetar la luz roja…

(Hospital General NY)

Mujer de 27 años…- empezó a decir un paramédico mientras bajan la camilla de la ambulancia y el medico que llega lo escucha…y pasan a la habitación de trauma y empiezan a ayudar a la paciente…

Que tenemos- pregunto Blaine Anderson Hummel entrando a trauma y le dan los datos de la paciente y al verla se queda petrificado…

Dr. Anderson- lo llamo la enfermera al verlo palido…

Angie- murmuro

La conoces- le pregunto el otro doctor de la sala y Blaine asiente- No puedes atenderla- añadio

Lo se- dijo Blaine- Llamaron a la familia-

No aun- le contesto otra enfermera

Yo lo hago-

Blaine- lo llamo el otro doctor y este lo mira- Que también la conoces-

Es la mejor amiga de mi mejor amiga- le respondió

Rachel- pregunto el medico y Blaine asiente y el medico lo dejar irse…y Blaine fue a la recepción y se entera de cómo es que Angie llego y le pide a la chica de la recepción que no llame a la familia ya que el lo hara, pero que llame a otro cirujano y ella asiente, mientras el busca su celular y marca el numero que cree mejor…

_Alo_- contesto Puck

Puck donde estas- pregunto Blaine

_Llegando al edificio de mis suegros, por_- pregunto Puck

Tengo algo que decirte, pero no se como-

_De acuerdo, pero suenas raro Anderson_- dijo confundido Puck entrando al edificio

No es…- empezó Blaine

_Suelta ya_- le ordeno Puck subiendo al elevador

Angie tuvo un accidente y no se ve bien- dijo finalmente Blaine

_Hablas en serio_- pregunto incrédulo Puck

Me temo que si-

_Mierda_- exclamo Puck- _Eres tu su medico_-

No puedo, pero conozco al medico que la atiende asi que esta en buenas manos-

_De acuerdo_- dijo Puck entendiendo- _Le dire mis suegros y a Rach y Nate…mierda…_-

Lo se-

_Puedes decirle a Kurt para que alerte a los demás, pero no a Tina, ni a Shelby o Carl, yo los llamo_-

De acuerdo- dijo Blaine

_Asegurate de que Angie este bien_- le pidió Puck

No me moveré de su lado- aseguro Blaine y ambos colgaron…y Blaine le aviso a Kurt que en un principio no le creía y que prometió avisarle a los demás y estar pronto en el hospital y despues Blaine volvió con Angie…

Recupero el conocimiento- le dijo una enfermera y Blaine asiente y se acerca a Angie

Blaine- murmuro carrasposamente y el asiente y le toma la mano

Vas a estar bien- y ella sonríe levemente y Blaine mira a su colega

Pedi unos exámenes que ya llegaron por lo que mande a buscar su historia medica- le dijo su colega que revisa unos papeles y su cara cambio y miro a Angie- Lo sabes- y ella asiente

Saber que- pregunto Blaine confundido y Angie lo mira triste

(Departamento Berry/Smith, despues de colgar con Blaine)

Hiram le abre la puerta a su yerno que lo saluda extrañamente y entra y al verlo Rachel le sonríe y se levanta a saludarlo y le da un beso y nota que tiene algo raro…

Noah- le pregunto confundida

Necesito que se sienten- les pidió a los tres

Que pasa- pregunto Rachel sabiendo que algo malo pasa

Rach, siéntate-

No, dime que pasa- le ordeno

Mierda- dijo Puck- No se como decir esto, asi que lo dire- y los tres lo miran confundidos- Angie tuvo un accidente y esta en el hospital-

QUE- exclamaron Leroy y Hiram y Rachel tiene la boca abierta en shock, pero despues la cierra

Estas bromeando, verdad- le pregunto y Puck niega con la cabeza

No, preciosa, Blaine acaba de llamarme- le dijo y Rachel niega con la cabeza y el la abraza y mira a sus suegros que se ven bastante afectados- Llame a Carl para que le avise a Jon y tenga listo a Nate para recogerlo camino al hospital- añadio mirando a sus suegros y ambos asienten- Vamos- y vuelven a asentir y buscan sus documentos y chaquetas y Puck toma el bolso de Rachel y su chaqueta y a ella que esta en negación…

Recogen a Nate y Leroy es quien le dice que su mama esta en el hospital- Quiero verla ya- fue todo lo que dijo Nate despues de abrazar a su abuelo y lo metieron al auto y Carl les prometió estar pronto con ellos y se van…al llegar al hospital Rachel se bajo rápido luego de que Puck se estacionara y se metió para saber de Angie y la encontraron gritándole a la recepcionista, asi que Puck la saco de ahí y Leroy pidió información, porque de todo lo que le dijo Rachel a la mujer, ella no entendió nada…

Debemos esperar- les dijo Leroy y todos tomaron asiento…y poco a poco empezaron a llegar sus amigos, menos Tina ( tiene 8 meses de embarazo ahora) y Artie que se quedo con ella, y Quinn tampoco ya que esta en pediatría en el hospital, pero que llamo a Kurt despues de oir su mensaje y prometió bajar apenas pudiera…

Esta espera me enloquece- le dijo Rachel a Puck que la tiene junto a el

Lo se, pero ya saldrán, asi que tranquila- y ella asiente…

Chicos- se acerco finalmente Blaine, acompañado de otro medico, a sus amigos, una hora despues de que todos llegaran, y Rachel se para

Como esta Angie- pregunto Rachel mirando a Blaine

No soy su medico- le dijo Blaine y miro a su amigo- El es el doctor Gutierrez- y el medico los saluda

Bien y como esta nuestra niña- pregunto Hiram esta vez

Angela sufrió severas fracturas debido al arrollamiento- empezó el medico y empezó a explicarles diversas cosas…- Pero por desgracia…-

No termine esa frase- le ordeno Rachel- Angie es una mujer fuerte y sana asi que lo mejor será que se devuelva a verla y asegurese de traer noticias agradables- añadio molesta

Rach- le hablo Puck

No Noah- dijo Rachel

Rach- la llamo Blaine y ella lo mira- Angie esta viva- y todos están aliviados- Y lo que iba a decir el doctor Gutierrez es que por desgracia aunque trataramos de ayudarla no soportara la cirugía que necesita para reparar los daños causados por el accidente- y todos están confundidos

De que hablas Blaine- le dijo Rachel- Angie es fuerte y…-

No lo es- siguió Blaine y todos están confundidos mas

Blaine…-

Angie tiene leucemia- dijo finalmente Blaine y todos están sorprendidos

Leucemia- repitió Hiram y Blaine asiente- Pero como…-

Según su historial medico esta en grado avanzado 3- siguió

Oh por dios- exclamo alguien y al ver es Quinn- Lo siento, pero grado 3, significa que la única forma de ayudarla es quimioterapia-

Si, pero Angela se rehuso a la quimio- acoto Gutierrez- Y solo ha tomado medicamentos para aliviar ciertos síntomas, pero que no le ayudan a combatir la enfermedad-

Dijiste que estaba en su historial medico- dijo Rachel y Blaine asiente- Ella lo sabia- y Blaine vuelve a asentir- Hace cuanto lo sabe-

Diciembre- y todos están shoqueados

Blaine- llamo Nate y Blaine lo mira- Quiero ver a mi mama- exigió y Blaine mira a Gutierrez que asiente y el vuelve a mirar a Nate…

Claro- y se puso a nivel del niño- Pero no quiero que te asustes con toda la maquinaria que tiene tu mama, porque no la lastima, sino que es para ayudarla a que sienta menos dolor de acuerdo- y Nate asiente y le toma la mano a Rachel…

Vamos Rach- pero ella le suelta la mano y el la mira confundido

Ve con tus abuelitos de acuerdo- le dijo Rachel suavemente- Yo voy despues- y el asiente y Leroy y Hiram van con el, y Gutierrez les pide que lo sigan, mientras Rachel se sienta…y Puck la mira confundido…

No hay nada que hacer- le pregunto Shelby a Blaine y este la mira

Me encantaría decir que si, pero el accidente agravo el estado de Angie- contesto Blaine- El medico le dio máximo 6 meses y minimo 3 y el accidente no ayudo en nada- y todos entienden y se sientan, y están devastados no pueden creer que Angie este enferma y que pueda morir en cualquier momento…

Voy por Tina y Artie- dijo Mike y todos asienten, sabiendo que sus amigos querrán ver a Angie…

Rach- la llamo Blaine, pero ella detiene cualquier cosa que quiera decirle con su mano…y todos la miran confundidos, pero que no mira a nadie, y Puck se sienta junto a ella y le toma las manos…

(Con Angie)

Mami- la llamo Nate

Ven bebe- sonrio al verlo y Nate se acerca, lo dejaron entrar unos minutos solo

Estas enferma verdad- y ella asiente- Lo sabia-

Lamento haberte mentido Neiti- le dijo Angie- Pero no me sentía tan mal, lo prometo- añadio- No te enojes conmigo-

No lo estoy- dijo seguro Nate y ella sonríe- Pero te vas a ir-

Nathan- y el sabe que ella esta seria- Jamas me voy a ir de tu lado, porque aunque no este en este mundo, siempre y entiende bien- siguió- Siempre estare contigo donde vayas, siempre porque eres mi bebe, entendido- y el asiente y la abraza suavemente para no lastimarla

Te amo mami-

Y yo te amo a ti mi bebe adorado- y Hiram y Leroy entran y ella les sonríe y tiene lagrimas en las mejillas- Hola-

Hola pequeña- le dijo Leroy dándole un beso en la frente y luego Hiram hace lo mismo

Se que están molestos-

Choqueados mas y adoloridos- le dijo Hiram

Porque no nos dijiste- le pregunto Leroy

No quiero volver a pelear- contesto Angie y ambos entienden…despues Jon entra a verla…

Leroy me dijo que ibas a verme- le dijo Jon y ella asiente- Ibas a decirme que sucedia-

Por fin me arme de valor para poder decirte, estaba tan asustada de saber como reaccionarias y de que…-

Te pidiera que lucharas contra la enfermedad- y ella asiente- Lo hubiera hecho- reconoció y se acerco a la cama de Angie y se sento en la silla- Te amo Angie-

Y yo a ti- le dijo ella- Y no puedo pelear mas en esta vida Jony- y el asiente y le toma su mano y se inclina y la besa en los labios suavemente- Prometeme algo- le pidió y el asiente- No dejaras de ser parte de la vida de Nate o de nadie, porque son tu familia también, por favor-

De acuerdo-

Y seguiras amando- y el asiente y la besa de nuevo…

Despues entraron Santana y Brittany…- No era un virus- le dijo Santana y Angie niega con la cabeza- Los cuidaremos a todos- le prometió y Angie asiente mientras Britt la abraza por un lado y Santana por el otro…

Van a ser grandes padres- le dijo Angie a Mike y Tina- Ve a casa T- le pidió

No es justo- susurro Tina y Angie sonríe

Quizas- admitió Angie…

Quinn y Artie entraron despues…- Nuestras historias son tan parecidas- y Angie asiente…

Pero tu tienes a Artie- dijo Angie mirando al chico que le sonríe- Y se que serán felices- y ambos asienten…

Tonta- le dijo Kurt y Angie se rie

Kurt-

Se que quieres- la corto y Angie lo mira sonriendo- Y no te preocupes, será difícil, pero lo hare- y Angie sonríe…

Se que los dos harán algo loco- le dijo Angie a Sam y Becky que se rien

Somos tan obvios- y ella asiente

Solo espero que Puck no te mate- le dijo Angie y Becky se rie- Se que serán felices juntos- y Becky le da un beso en la mejilla y le sonríe…

Donde te vas a ir- le pregunto Beth…ella aun no sabe lo que es que alguien fallezca… como Nate que perdió a la tia abuela de Angie…

A las estrellas- le dijo Angie sonriendo y Beth le da un beso en la mejilla- Asi que cada vez que las mires yo te estare mirando- y Beth asiente y Angie mira a Carl- Cuidalo, por mi- y el asiente, sabe que ella se refiere a Jon y el sale con Beth y Shelby queda con ella- Shell-

No- le pidió- No te disculpes, creo entender porque lo hiciste- y Angie asiente- No lo acepto, pero lo entiendo-

Quiero verla- pidió Angie y Shelby asiente

Lo se-

Esta dolida- y Shelby asiente- Pero necesito verla- y Shelby le da un beso en la frente

Tranquila- le pidió- Se que vendrá- y Angie asiente- Hay algo mas que necesites-

Hay dos hombres a los que necesito que llames llegado el momento- y Shelby la mira confundida- Deje todo listo, pero no puedo pedirle a Leroy o Hiram que se encarguen de ello, se que no podrán- y Shelby asiente- Y Shell, gracias por ser mi amiga y muchas veces una figura materna para mi- y Shelby le sonríe y le vuelve a besar la frente…

No, gracias a ti- y se quedo unos momentos mas con ella, hasta que Zack entro y la abrazo y también hablo con ella…finalmente ambos salieron de la habitación…y al abrirse la puerta de nuevo es Puck…

Aun no quiere verme-

Tu lo dijiste cuando lastimas su confianza…- le dijo Puck

Lo se- lo interrumpió sabiendo lo que dira

Dale un poco mas de tiempo- le dijo Puck- Se que vendrá- y Angie asiente

Gracias- le dijo Angie- Por hacerla feliz-

Es un placer-

Y se que seguiras haciéndola feliz- y el asiente- Y se que lo que te voy a decir ahora será extraño- continuo- Pero espero que entiendas que lo que te pediré, pero no ahora, es porque confio en ti Noah-

Ok- le dijo Puck confundido- Gracias-

A ti- y el le sonríe y le da un beso en la frente

Tratare de convencerla- y Angie asiente y Puck sale de la habitación y se devuelve a la sala de espera y Shelby esta parada cerca de Rachel- Trataste- y Shelby asiente

Aun no quiere, solo dice despues- y Puck asiente y ve a Nate acercarse a Rachel

Rach- la llamo Nate y ella lo mira y el le sonríe- Estas molesta con mi mami- y ella asiente- Pero la amas, verdad- y Rachel asiente de nuevo- Entonces deja la terquedad y ve a verla, porque ella también nos ama- y Rachel tiene lagrimas en los ojos…y lo abraza

Lo siento Neiti- le dijo y Nate niega con su mentón en el hombro de Rachel

Solo ve a verla- le dijo el niño y ella se separa de el y asiente y se para y Puck se le acerca…

Quieres que vaya contigo- le pregunto y ella le da un beso suave

No, tengo que hacerlo sola- y el asiente y ella sigue su camino hasta la habitación de Angie y al entrar no la mira, sino que se da vuelta y cierra la puerta y apoya su cabeza en ella…

Rach…-

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Una cosa, no se nada de cosas medicas, asi que si cometi un error, me disculpo :(...comenten :)<p> 


	36. Chapter 36

Este es uno de los capitulos que mas me ha costado escribir, espero haberlo hecho bien :)

Glee no me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>36<p>

PERDIDA DOLOROSA

Porque- fue todo lo que dijo Rachel, aun dándole la espalda a Angie

Porque estoy cansada de pelear contra el destino- le contesto Angie- Y merezco algo de paz de una vez por todas- y Rachel se da vuelta y la mira molesta

Y no se te ocurrió pensar en como nos sentiríamos al saber la verdad- le pregunto

Si, fue lo primero que pensé- le dijo Angie

No parece- añadio Rachel cruzándose de brazos y dejando de mirarla

Lo hice Rach- continuo Angie- Cuando supe que estaba enferma lo primero que pensé fue en como les diría, pero cuando supe de lo avanzada que estaba y que la quimio era mi única opción y los efectos que produce, la carita de Nate fue todo lo que tenia en la mente, y que el se merecía que disfrutaramos al máximo el tiempo juntos, y no que me viera débil por algo que solo nos estaría dando falsas esperanzas, por eso lo oculte, se que todos querrian que me arriesgara-

Podria haber funcionado- le dijo Rachel aun sin mirarla

Si, podría- admitió Angie- Pero llevo años pensando en los podría, pero esta vez no pude arriesgarme…llamame cobarde, lo que quieras, pero no pude…- y le caen lagrimas de los ojos y Rachel la mira…

Y porque no decir nada, especialmente cuando nos dabamos cuenta que estabas distinta- le pregunto

Porque no me sentía tan mal como me veía, mi respuesta a los medicamentos estaba siendo buena- le conto Angie- Estaba cansada si, pero sabes como me he divertido todos estos meses saliendo con Nate a todos los lados que he querido llevarlo- añadio con una sonrisa- Solo hace unos días mi cuerpo dejo de responder a los medicamentos y mi medico me dijo que nada había cambiado- pauso- Fue solo ayer que me decidi que despues de decirle a Jon les diría a todos hoy- y Rachel se le acerca y le toma una mano- Lo siento-

No- le pidió Rachel con lagrimas cayéndole de los ojos- Yo lo siento, es solo que saber que…-

No lo digas- le pidió Angie- Como le dije a Nate, no me voy a ir nunca, siempre estare aquí Rach- y ella asiente y se sienta en la silla y apoya su cabeza en la cama cerca del brazo de Angie…

Esto no debería estar pasando- murmuro Rachel- Eres tan importante para mi, An, y no quiero que esto este pasando, no es justo- añadio sollozando

Quizas lo es, quizás no lo es- dijo Angie acariciándole el cabello, pero Rachel no dice nada y solo le hace cariño a su brazo…

(Sala de Espera)

Te avisaremos cualquier cosa- le prometió Quinn a Mike que se lleva a Tina

Mike, espera- lo llamo Shelby y miro a Beth y luego a Mike- Puedes llevártela contigo, ya es tarde y no quiero…-

No quiero irme- la interrumpió Beth

Beth, es tarde y…-

No me ire- dijo firme la niña y se sento de brazos cruzados

Shell- le hablo Carl- Esta bien- le aseguro

Esta bien- dijo Shelby finalmente y miro a Mike y este solo le sonrio y se llevo a Tina que se ve muy cansada…

(Con Angie)

Nate, Hiram, Leroy y Puck entraron, y despues de hablar un poco con Angie, Blaine entro…

No quiero que se vayan- le dijo Angie al verlo

Lo se-

Pueden quedarse conmigo- le pregunto y Blaine asiente- Bien porque quiero que ambos se acuesten a cada uno de mis lados- añadió mirando a Rachel y Nate quienes asienten y Rachel se paro de la silla y puso a Nate al lado de Angie y ella se fue por el otro lado y con cuidado apoya su cabeza cerca del hombro de Angie…- Asi-dijo tomandole a cada uno las manos…y miro a Blaine- Tambien quiero que me reduzcas la dosis-

Angie…-

Por favor- le pidió

Hablare con Gutierrez- y salió de la habitación y Angie miro a los otros tres

No quiero que se vayan, tampoco ninguno de ustedes- les dijo y los tres asienten y Puck se sienta en una silla al lado de donde esta Rachel, que es donde esta la maquina de signos vitales de Angie y Leroy se sienta en la que estaba sentada antes Rachel y Hiram a los pies de la cama de Angie…y Blaine y Gutierrez entraron

Estas segura- le pregunto Gutierrez y ella asiente

De acuerdo, lo dejare al minimo- y ella asiente entendiendo y el aprieta unos botones y la mira- Aun sentiras los efectos de la morfina asi que por favor no pelees contra ella- y ella asiente y el doctor miro al resto- Pueden venir conmigo un momento- y los tres asienten y salen detrás de el y Blaine les sonríe a los tres de la cama y sale detrás de ellos, que están parados afuera…y Gutierrez lo ve y el cierra la puerta…

Pasa algo doctor- le pregunto Leroy

Angie sabe que no le queda mucho- les dijo el doctor- Es por eso que nos pidió la reducción de la morfina- añadio

Cuanto le queda- pregunto Hiram con los ojos brillosos

No quiero aventurar…-

Solo dígalo- le exigió Puck

No mucho, pueden ser unas horas o unos pocos días- dijo finalmente el doctor

Pero crees que solo horas- le dijo Blaine y Gutierrez lo mira- Dilo-

No creo que tengan que esperar mucho- dijo solamente el doctor y Blaine asiente

Esta bien si Nate y Rachel se quedan con ella- pregunto Leroy y el doctor asiente- Gracias y también nos quedaremos-

No hay problema- le aseguro el doctor y miro a Blaine- Hable con Racson y Quinn y tu tendrán libre el tiempo que necesiten-

Gracias le dire a Quinn- y Gutierrez se despide y se va y Blaine mira a los otros tres- Le dire a los demás las noticias- y todos asienten y despues entran y vuelven a sus anteriores lugares…y Blaine les dio las noticias a sus amigos, que decidieron quedarse en el hospital…también un rato despues una enfermera le llevo una silla a Hiram lo que el agradeció…

(Domingo 17…7 am)

Rachel sintió que alguien le apreta la mano y abre los ojos, sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormida al lado de Angie y al verla ella le esta sonriendo…

Hola- le dijo Angie carrasposamente

Necesitas algo- le pregunto Rachel y ella niega con la cabeza

Tengo todo lo que necesito a mi lado- respondió Angie y miro hacia su otro lado donde Nate la mira con unos enormes ojos- Hola bebe-

Hola mami- le dijo Nate

Saben que los amo a ambos verdad- y ambos asienten acurrucándose a sus lados- Que son las personas mas importantes de mi vida y que se que estarán bien-

Si- susurro Rachel

Ambos van a estar bien- añadio bajito Angie- Lo se- y sonríe y mira mas alla de Nate y Hiram y Leroy le sonríen- Mis dos papitos, también los amo-

Y nosotros a ti, pequeña- le dijo Leroy con lagrimas callendole por las mejillas

Con todo nuestro corazón- añadio Hiram sollozando y ella sonríe y mira hacia el donde esta Rachel y mas alla…donde Puck también tiene lagrimas en la cara…

Van a estar todos bien, porque están en buenas manos, no- le pregunto Angie y el asiente- Tambien te amo bro- le dijo

Y yo a ti sis- le dijo Puck y Angie le sonríe y mira el techo…

No hay nada de lo que me arrepientan saben- siguió Angie- Y se que mi yo de aquí se perderá mucho, pero realmente no me lo perderé, porque estare ahí siempre…- añadio sonriendo, y a Nate y a Rachel les caen silenciosas lagrimas…

Te amo mami- sollozo Nate

Tambien te amo mi bebe Neiti- le dijo Angie- Rach…-

Eres mi hermana y siempre lo seras, no importa donde estes- susurro Rachel- Tambien te amo-

Mi Rach, gracias a ti, logre todo lo que realmente siempre quise- añadio Angie mirando el techo- Y te amo con todo mi corazón- y lagrimas caen por sus mejillas y le apreta las manos a Rachel y a Nathan…- Todo lo que amo esta aquí conmigo…- añadio sonriendo…y Rachel y Nate se acurrucan mas a su lado…llorando silenciosamente…y estuvieron todos callados por bastante rato…cuando…

Un bip, se escucho en la habitación…y Blaine apareció con una enfermera, donde Rachel y Nate lloran a mares ahora abrazando a Angie que tiene sus ojos cerrados y la maquina sigue indicando que ya no esta entre los vivos…y Blaine se acerca a la maquina pasando a Puck que esta levantado al lado de Rachel sobándole la espalda y también afectado por la situación…y Blaine apaga la maquina y mira su reloj…

Hora del desceso, 8.16 de la mañana- declaro Blaine y de sus ojos también le caen lagrimas y mira a Angie…y recuerda lo que ella le dijo cuando se entero de que no estaba recibiendo tratamiento para la leucemia…"_Todos nos vamos de este mundo en algún momento, y a mi me toco primero, y soy tan feliz, que esto para mi solo significa que ya hice mi trabajo en este mundo y me toca descansar_"…y al ver a su amiga y sobrino, porque adora a Nate como si lo fuera realmente, tan destruidos, lo mata por dentro…- Puck- y este lo mira- Hay que sacarlos de aquí- añadio

Dales unos minutos mas- le pidio Puck y Blaine asiente

Le dire a los demás mientras- y Puck asiente y Blaine sale de la habitación con la enfermera que lo mira triste

Hablare con el doctor Gutierrez para empezar el papeleo- le dijo la enfermera

Gracias- le dijo Blaine y ella le palmoteo el hombro y se fue y Blaine se fue a la sala de espera y al llegar todos están despiertos conversando tranquilamente y Jon fue el primero en verlo y al verse, Blaine solo asintió y Jon entendió y se paro y se fue…

JON DONDE VAS- lo llamo Carl

Dejalo irse- dijo Blaine y todos lo miran

Pero…- empezó Carl, pero al ver la cara de Blaine fue todo lo que necesito para entender y asiente

Que pasa- pregunto Brittany y Blaine le sonríe tristemente

Angie acaba de fallecer- les dijo y todos no pueden creer que esto este pasando y dejan que la tristeza los abrume solamente…

No puedo creerlo- dijo Kurt llorando y mira a su esposo- Y Nate y Rach-

Aun están con ella- le dijo Blaine abrazandolo

Carl- dijo Shelby mirando a su esposo- Angie dejo todo listo, y necesito tu ayuda- y el asiente

Dejame hablar con Jon primero para poder asegurarme de que no haga nada estúpido- le pidió Carl y Shelby asiente y Carl le da un pequeño beso y se va a buscar a su amigo…al que encuentra finalmente afuera del hospital…- Se que no hay manera de que entienda como te sientes, porque el perder a alguien asi, nadie puede entenderlo- empezó Carl y Jon asiente- Pero, sabes que me tienes aquí si me necesitas-

Me dijiste lo mismo que te dije yo cuando falleció Victor- le dijo Jon

Si, pero no lo digo porque estuviste para mi en esos momentos- le dijo Carl- Sino que porque realmente estoy aquí para ti Jon, eres mi mejor amigo- y Jon asiente y ambos se abrazan…

Se que esto es lo que ella quería- le dijo Jon al separarse y Carl asiente- Pero que no es posible que ya no este- añadio llorando

Angie era una mujer especial- dijo Carl- Y se que aun esta aquí- añadio y Jon asiente- Y hay dos personas que están sufriendo mas que todos nosotros juntos- y Jon asiente pensando en Nate y Rachel…

Le hice una promesa- le dijo Jon- Y no pienso romperla- y ambos entraron nuevamente al hospital…

(Habitacion Angie)

Vamos Nate- lo tomo Leroy en sus brazos mientras el solloza- Dale otro beso a tu mami- y el asiente y Leroy lo deja al lado de Angie y el le da un beso en la mejilla

Nos vemos despues mami- le susurro Nate y Leroy le dio un beso en la frente a Angie y vuelve a tomar a Nate…mientras Hiram también le da un beso en la frente…

Te nos adelantaste preciosa, pero nos veremos otra vez- le susurro a su hija, porque eso es Angie y siempre será para el y su esposo otra hija y al ver a su otra hija que llora desconsolada no sabe que hacer y mira a Puck…

Yo me encargo- y Hiram asiente y se va con Leroy que tiene a Nate en sus brazos y salieron de la habitación…mientras Rachel le acaricia la cara a Angie y llora…- Preciosa- se le acerco Puck…

Se me fue Noah- sollozo Rachel- Y no es justo- escondió su cara en el hombro de Angie

Lo se, preciosa- le dijo Puck acariciándole la espalda- Pero sabes que esta en un lugar mejor ahora y que no la perdiste- y ella asiente- Vamos, Rach, debes decirle adios- y Rachel se separa de Angie…

Te amo sis- le dijo besándola en la mejilla- Y te voy a extrañar mucho- añadio sin poder contener los sollozos y Puck le da un beso en la mano a Angie y con su mano le arregla el cabello- Se ve bonita-

Eso es porque se fue feliz- le aseguro Puck y Rachel asiente y Puck la toma en sus brazos y la saca de la habitación…y al salir se topa con Blaine y Gutierrez y unas enfermeras- Asegurate de que sean cuidadosos- le dijo a Blaine el que asiente y se acerca a Rachel y le da un beso en la mejilla…

Todo estare bien, Rach- le aseguro Blaine y ella asiente aun llorando, pero ahora silenciosamente y Blaine le sonríe y mira a Puck- Carl y Shelby se encargaran de todo y Hiram y Leroy ya firmaron todo anoche y se llevaron a Nate en taxi, asi que solo preocupate por Rach- y Puck asiente y se lleva a Rachel y pasa a sus amigos y solo le sonríe a Beth que tiene lagrimas en su carita, pero se va sin decirle nada a nadie…y mete a Rachel al auto y se van a su departamento…y al llegar Rachel corre de sus brazos a su habitación y Puck decide ir por agua…y al ir a su habitación encuentra a Rachel echa un ovillo y llorando silenciosamente y deja el vaso en su mesa de noche y se acuesta a su lado y la atrae hacia el…

Dejalo salir, preciosa- le dijo y Rachel empezó a llorar histéricamente en sus brazos, mientras el la abraza…hasta que de tanto llorar se quedo dormida…y el también la acompaño a ella…

_Any way you want it, That's the way you need it, Anyway you want it_, Puck tomo su telefono que suena…- Alo- contesto adormilado

_Noah, me acabo de enterer_- dijo no otra que su madre- _Como están_-

Ya te imaginaras- le dijo Puck y miro a su esposa que aunque dormida se ve destrozada- Leroy y Hiram se llevaron a Nate y yo estoy con Rach, ma, como te enteraste-

_Kurt_- le conto Deborah- _Le conto a Burt y Carole me ha tenido al tanto y no quise llamar antes para no perturbar, pero ahora…-_

Esta bien ma- le aseguro Puck

_Ya hable con Leroy_- siguió Deborah- _Y se oia destrozado y me autorizo para publicar un obituario de Angie aquí en Lima y hable con Kurt y Mercedes lo hara y me lo enviara y ella también publicara en Boston y consiguió que uno amigo publique alla en Nueva York, y que todas nuestras familias se despiden de nuestra querida Angie_-

Ok, ma si hablaste con Leroy y el esta de acuerdo, no puedo decir nada en contra- le dijo Puck

_Tambien me dijo que Carl ya arreglo todo y como yo te iba a llamar_- siguió- _Te informo que el velorio empezara a las 17 horas y los funerales serán el martes, se hara de acuerdo a ambas religiones católica, con la cual Angie fue criada y judía por la de los Berrys, además que Angie practicaba ambas_-

Ok y supuse seria asi-

_Eso mi niño_- continuo Deborah- _Estare ahí mañana en la mañana con tu hermana, y para no molestar a Rachel nos quedaremos con Kurt, el lo ofrecio_-

Ma, no molestas, pero gracias, no creo que Rach quiera a nadie aquí, asi que gracias-

_Lo se, mi niño y no me agradezcas y dale un beso de mi parte a Rachel y te veo mañana_- añadio Deborah

Ok ma, te veo mañana- y con eso ambos colgaron

Deborah llega mañana- y Puck mira a Rachel que lo mira y el asiente- Como se entero-

Kurt- le dijo Puck- Y hablo con tu papa para el obituario de Angie y Mercedes lo hara y lo publicaran en Boston, Lima y aquí- y Rachel asiente y se le acurruca a su lado- Preciosa…-

No puedo creer que esto este pasando Noah- le dijo Rachel y nuevas lagrimas rolan por sus mejillas…

Ni yo, pero en algún punto tenemos que aceptarlo- y Rachel asiente- El velorio empieza a las 5, vamos hoy o esperamos a mañana- le pregunto

Hoy y todos los días que dure- contesto Rachel y Puck asiente

Entonces descansemos un poco mas y despues tomas una ducha comemos algo y vamos de acuerdo- le propuso y ella asiente…y asi lo hicieron y a las 6 ambos llegaron al lugar del velorio donde Nate y los papas de Rachel y sus amigos ya están ahí…y Nate no se le separa de Rachel en ningún momento…

Mas tarde al volver a casa, Nate partió corriendo a su habitación y Leroy y Hiram lo miran preocupados…

Dejalo- le dijo Leroy a Hiram- Sabes que necesita estar solo- y Hiram asiente…mientras Nate tiene su computadora prendida…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Adios Angie...me dio mucha pena este capitulo, ojala les haya gustado, y me costo escribirlo porque escribiendo a Angie me enamore de ella, era un gran personaje :(, pero bueno comenten, lo que viene el velorio, funeral, y unas sorpresas mas :)<p>

Asi que comenten :)


	37. Chapter 37

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, lamento si los hice llorar, creanme que cuando escribi los capitulos tambien me dio mucha pena, pero el destino de Angie ya estaba escrito en Reunion 2022, y tengo que ser fiel a la linea de eventos que llevaran a ese fic...y creanme que me costo sacarla del fic, no pense que me terminaria gustando el personaje, pero bueno ojala los siguientes capitulos les gusten :)

Glee no me pertenece :( y la cancion Breakaway es de Kelly Clarkson :) Rachel en **negro** y los demas en _cursiva_

* * *

><p>37<p>

INTRUSOS Y BREAKAWAY

(Lunes 18 de marzo 2019)

Hay mucha gente en el velorio de Angie…y Rachel esta al lado de la urna de su hermana, cuando alguien le toca el hombro y al ver quien es…

Mercedes- y ella le asiente sonriendo y ambas se abrazan y al separarse- Gracias por estar aquí- añadio

No tienes que agradecer, las divas nos mantenemos juntas siempre- le dijo Mercedes y miro la urna- Y Angie es parte de mi familia también- añadio sonriendo y Rachel también lo hace, aunque ahora su cara cambio a furia- Te pasa algo- pero Rachel no le responde sino que la pasa y Mercedes la sigue al verla molesta…

Que rayos hacen ustedes aquí- pregunto Rachel con furia en su voz y Mercedes se da cuenta que le habla a una pareja, y la mujer es como una versión mas vieja de Angie y el hombre tiene los mismo ojos que Angie…y otros tres muy parecidos al hombre y con los mismos ojos…

Angela era nuestra hija- le dijo el hombre y Rachel se rio burlescamente

A otro estúpido con ese cuento- le dijo Rachel- El dia que le dio la espalda a Angie fue el dia que perdió todo derecho de llamarla hija- añadio- Asi que mejor se largan, los cinco- añadio mirando al resto

Angela era nuestra hermana Rachel- le dijo uno de los hombres que están detrás de la pareja

LARGO- exclamo Rachel y todos la escuchan y Puck que estaba con Sam se dio cuenta de que algo sucede y se acerca a ella y Leroy también llega a su lado

Que hacen ustedes aquí- les pregunto Leroy a las personas a las que Puck jamás había visto, pero tienen un extraño aire familiar

Que vienen porque Angela era su hija- dijo Rachel sarcásticamente y Puck entiende- Y su hermana- añadio mirando a los hermanos de Angie…- Ahora lo es no, cuando hace años no les importo botarla a la calle como una maldita basura, asi que lárguense porque nadie los quiere aquí-

Rachel mi hija murió ayer, tu no…- empezó la mujer

No su hija no murió ayer- le dijo Rachel- Su hija murió el dia en que ustedes, TODOS, le dieron la espalda y lo sabe- y apunto la urna- La que esta ahí, es MI hermana, NO su hija ni la hermana de sus hijos, ES MI HERMANA- añadio

Cariño calmate- le pidió Leroy y miro a los Smith- Richard asumo que se enteraron por el periódico- y el hombre asiente

Angela era parte de nuestra familia- dijo uno de los hermanos de Angela

Rian- dijo Leroy y el asiente y mira a los otros dos- Ronald y Ross- y ambos asiente- Vienen acompañados según veo- añadio y ambos asienten

Nuestras esposas e hijos- le dijo Ross y Leroy asiente y mira a la mujer que le ruega con la mirada y el mira a su hija, y ve que su yerno tiene apoyada una mano en su hombro y ambos se miran y Leroy mira a los demás…

Deben entender que Angie era parte de nuestra familia mas de que lo era de ustedes- empezó Leroy

Por favor- dijo Richard cansado de tanta estupidez, rolando los ojos...- Angela era nuestra hija y jamás fue parte de tu familia Leroy, lo único que ustedes hicieron fue meterle estupideces en la cabeza y hacerla…-

Mas vale que te detengas Richard- dijo Hiram apareciendo y Richard lo mira con odio- Sabes muy bien como sucedieron las cosas asi que no nos culpes por tus faltas y propias culpas-

No me des…-

Detente Richard- dijo la mujer y el la mira pero ella mira a Rachel- Por favor- suplico- Solo quiero verla una vez mas y poder enterrarla también-

Porque ahora Alaria- pregunto Rachel- Jamas hizo nada para detenerlo a el de tratar a su hija como basura y ahora le importa Angie, ahora que no esta entre los vivos de este mundo- añadio

Solo quiero verla- añadio Alaria y miro a Leroy- Prometemos no importunar…-

Alaria- dijo Richard en tono de reprimenda pero ella no lo mira

Sino importunan y Richard deja sus odiosidades de lado pueden quedarse- dijo Hiram y Rachel no se ve nada contenta…

RACH- y Nate llego corriendo a su lado y ella lo mira- Artie ya tiene todo listo me das mi aparato- y Rachel asiente y saca de su bolsillo un pendrive y se lo da a Nate- Gracias- y el niño salió corriendo y Rachel al mirar a los Smith de nuevo se da cuenta que todos saben quien es el niño…

Ni se les ocurra- les advirtió- Porque si hacen una sola estupidez yo misma me encargare de hacerles la vida imposible- añadio y con eso se alejo y Puck detrás de ella…

Era…- empezó Alaria

Si- dijo Leroy y Alaria y Richard lo miran sorprendidos- Realmente no creían que lo lograría cierto- añadio y ellos no saben que decir…

Miren a su alrededor- les dijo Hiram- Toda esta gente, esta aquí por ella- añadio, y alrededor hay mas o menos entre 30 a 40 personas, sino mas…- Como dije quédense, pero sin perturbar- y con eso el y Leroy se alejaron de ellos…

El lugar donde están realizando el velorio es un salón que tiene un escenario y la urna de Angie esta en medio del salón y hay cerca del escenario sillas donde esta la familia mas cercana de Angie y otros amigos están parados alrededor…

Atencion por favor- dijo Becky parada detrás de un micrófono y todos la miran- Podrian tomar asiento y hacer silencio por favor- les pidió y todos obedecen- Gracias- siguió- Todos estamos aquí hoy, porque ayer una gran mujer, madre, hermana, hija y amiga dejo este mundo- añadio- Nuestra adora Angie, y hay una personita muy especial que preparo algo que quiere mostrarles- y Becky arregla el micrófono y lo bajo y Nate se le une a Becky y se para atrás del micrófono…y Becky le da un beso en la frente…

Hola a todos- saludo Nate y todos lo saludan- Para los que no me conocen, aunque lo dudo, porque si conocían a mi mami me conocían a mi- y todos asienten- Pero igual, mi nombre es Nathan Brian Smith, y soy el hijo de Angie, como todos llamaban a mi mami- añadio- Y bueno mi mami era genial, era la mejor y la amaba y la amo con todo el corazón y se que ella me esta mirando ahora, porque me lo prometió a mi y a Rach también- y Rachel le sonríe ya llorando…- Nos dijo que ella siempre estaría a nuestro lado aunque ya no estuviera presente en cuerpo, en alma lo estará siempre…- pauso- Y en algunos meses seria el dia de las madres que era el mejor dia del año para mi y mi mami, porque también era el dia de su cumpleaños- añadio- Y estaba haciéndole un regalo para ese dia, pero ahora no se lo podre dar ese dia, asi que se lo dare hoy- pauso y miro a Rachel- Rach escogi esta canción porque tu le dijiste a mi mami que la describia perfectamente antes de que se fuera y era la canción favorita de mi mami - y Rachel lo mira confundida- Ojala les guste- añadio y miro hacia atrás…y la música empezó y un video aparece…y Rachel esta sorprendida al reconocer la canción…y Nate que la mira y le susurra "canta" y ella asiente…

_**Grew up in small town**_

_**And when the rain would fall down**_

_**I'd just stare out my window**_

_**Dreaming of what could be**_

_**And if I'd end up happy**_

_**I would pray**_

Mientras avanza la canción imágenes de Angie se muestran…

_**Trying hard to reach out**_

_**But when I tried to speak out**_

_**Felt like no one could hear me**_

_**Wanted to belong here**_

_**But something felt so wrong gere**_

_**So I prayed I could break away**_

Las demas chicas le ayudan a Rachel a cantar, al escuchar el quiebre en su voz…

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I¡ll do what it takes till' I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish _

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun _

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love_

_I'll take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

(Martes 19 de septiembre de 2019), un parque verde aparece…en la entrada dice "Cementerio"…y los autos llegan, todos se bajan, y sacan la urna de Angie de la carroza…

_Wanna feell the warn breeze_

_Sleep under a palm tree_

_Feel the rush of the ocean_

_Get onboard a fast train_

_Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)_

_And breakaway_

Todos caminan detras de la urna de Angie, con Rachel y Nate a la cabeza, mientras la urna es cargada por Leroy y Hiram delante, detras de Leroy, van Puck y Blaine, y detras de Hiram, Sam y Mike…

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I¡ll do what it takes till' I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish _

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun _

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love_

_I'll take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

Todos escuchan al sacerdote y al rabino…

_Building with a hundred floors_

_Swingling around revolving doors_

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but_

_Gotta keep moving on, moving on_

_Fly away, breakaway_

Y la urna de Angie es bajada…

_I'll spread my wings _

_And I'll learn how to fly_…Nate y Rachel toman tierra…y Nate la lanza primero…

_**Thought it's no easy to tell you goodbye**_…Rachel lanza la tierra…

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

La gente empieza a alejarse, mientras Nate y Rachel miran la urna mientras es cubierta por tierra…

_**Out of the darkness and into the sun**_

_**But I won't forget the places I come from**_

_I gotta risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway, breakaway_

Y la ultima persona que asistió al funeral se aleja del lugar donde acaban de enterrar a Angie, todos con la imagen de su sonrisa, que fue la ultima foto del video de Nate…

_**Breakaway**_…y Rachel y Nate abrazados se quedan parados junto al montículo de tierra…

La veremos de nuevo- dijo Nate y Rachel asiente y el la mira y ella le sonríe- Vamos Rach- y ella asiente y ambos se van donde Puck y los papas de Rachel los esperan y Nate se va donde sus abuelos y Puck le pasa su brazo por los hombros a Rachel y caminan hacia los autos…

Llevaremos a Nate a casa para que descanse y nosotros también poder- le dijo Leroy a Rachel y ella asiente y el le da un beso en la frente- Estaras bien-

Si- le contesto Rachel y se despidió de su papa y de su papi y se acerco a Nate al cual Puck estaba abrazando- Si necesitas algo nos llamas, de acuerdo- y Nate asiente y mira a Puck

Cuidala por mi- le pidio a Puck el que asiente y Rachel le da un beso a Nate en la frente y se despiden y se suben todos a los autos, donde Sarah y Deborah ya están sentadas en el asiento trasero…

Los demás quieren ir a nuestro departamento un rato- le dijo Puck a Rachel mientras se ponen los cinturones

Quienes- pregunto Rachel

San, Britt, Blaine, Kurt, Becky y Sam- le respondió Puck- Mi mama y Sarah se iran despues con Blaine y Kurt-

Lo prometo- le dijo Deborah y Rachel la mira y le sonríe y luego mira a su esposo y despues de un rato asiente…

Esta bien- dijo Rachel finalmente y Puck le sonríe y se ponen en marcha, y durante todo el camino Rachel se fue mirando por la ventana…

CONTINUARA…


	38. Chapter 38

Glee no me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>38<p>

LA VIDA SIGUE

Rach- la llamo Puck mientras están parados en una luz roja y ella lo mira y el le muestra su mano y ella le sonríe y le toma la mano, mientras Deborah sonríe al verlos, y luego Puck sigue manejando, hasta que llegaron al edificio, lo que dejo confundida a Deborah, mientras Puck tomo su celular al bajarse y ayudar a Rachel…- Encontraron donde estacionar…ok, los vemos en el ascensor- y con eso colgó y los cuatro caminan al elevador del subterráneo…y en el primer piso sus amigos se meten con ellos…

Hasta que numero vamos- pregunto intrigada Deborah

10- le contesto Puck y ella lo mira preocupada- Calmate Ma- y ella asintió, pero tiene una cara confusa, al final llegaron todos al decimo piso y caminan hacia la puerta del departamento- Dejenme abrir- les pidió Puck y el y Rachel llegaron a la puerta…

Wow- exclamaron Deborah y Sarah

Les gusta- les pregunto Puck y ella asienten al mirar el departamento- Bien pónganse comodos, voy al baño- y se fue

Yo también quiero ir- dijo Sarah

Puedes usar ese de ahí- le dijo Rachel apuntando a la puerta cercana a la sala y Sarah asiente agradecida y se mete al baño

Preparare algo de comer- informo Santana y mira a Rachel- No te molesta- y Rachel niega con la cabeza- Ven aquí- y la envolvió en un abrazo y Rachel apoya su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga- Estaras bien, eres Rachel Berry, ahora Puckerman, pero eres tu, de acuerdo, asi que estaras bien-

Gracias San- le dijo Rachel al separarse de ella- Y mi cocina es tu cocina- añadio sonriendo y Santana le sonríe

Vamos Britt- y la rubia asiente y le da un abrazo a Rachel y sigue a Santana…y Rachel mira a su suegra que aun esta impresionada…

Sorprendida- le pregunto Rachel y ella la mira y asiente- Yo también lo estaba cuando lo vi la primera vez-

Cuantas habitaciones tiene- pregunto Deborah al ver muchas puertas en el otro pasillo

6, incluida la matrimonial que esta por el otro pasillo- le dijo Rachel- En ese pasillo, hay 2 habitaciones de invitados, 2 desocupadas, y la del fondo es LA oficina como Noah la llama y un baño mas, pero no lo usen- conto y pidió lo ultimo y Deborah asiente- Y alla- apunto el balcón- Hay otra puerta que da a la habitación de lavado- añadio

Es fenomenal- le dijo Deborah

Lo mas fenomenal es que Noah lo diseño- le conto Rachel y todos la escucharon y solo Sam sabia de ello…

Mi Noah- y Rachel asiente

No me habías dicho nada- dijo Kurt que esta sentado con Blaine y Sam en el sofá mas grande de la sala, mientras Becky esta en el otro sillón con el control de la televisión…

No, se me debe haber pasado- dijo Rachel- Recuerdo haberse lo dicho a…- y se detuvo y todos la miran preocupados al ver su cara cambiar de relajo a tristeza…y los miro tratando de sonreir, pero fallando- Lo siento, mejor me voy a…-

Esta bien, Rach- le dijo Blaine- Ve a descansar- y ella les sonrio y se fue topándose con Sarah que le sonríe y al llegar a la puerta de su cuarto se abre antes de que ella pueda abrirla, ya que Puck viene saliendo…

Hey preciosa- y ella le sonríe tristemente- Pasa algo- le pregunto

Es solo que…- y el la abraza

Esta bien- le aseguro Puck- Ve a descansar, pero quieres algo de comer o beber-

Una botella de agua estaría bien- le dijo Rachel y el asiente- San y Britt harán algo de comer-

Ok- y le besa la frente- Ve, ya vengo- y ella asiente dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, y despues se mete a la habitación y Puck vuelve a la sala y se va a la cocina donde Santana y Brittany están sacando cosas…

Me encanta esta cocina- exclamo Britt y San se rie, a Britt le gustan todas las cocinas de las casas de sus amigos, porque puede usar todo al igual como si estuviera en su casa…y Britt ve a Puck- Hola Puck-

Hola Britt- le dice mientras va al refrigerador

Paso algo- le pregunto San

Rach se fue a recostar y quiere una botella de agua- le contesto Puck cerrando la puerta del refrigerador y Santana se da cuenta de que esta agotado

Deberias recostarte un rato con ella también- le sugirió y Puck la mira y le sonríe

Lo hare, pero solo un rato- concedió- Porque la razón por la que no me molesto que sugirieran que vinieran es porque necesito mas gente a mi alrededor y asi no pensar- le confeso Puck

Y Rachel lo sabe- le pregunto Santana

No, pero por la forma en que me miro se que acepto por mi y no por ella- dijo Puck y San asiente- Pero bueno sera mejor que le lleve el agua- y Santana asiente y Puck sale de la cocina y vuelve a su habitación…donde Rachel ya esta acostada con una cobija encima y le ofrece el agua…

Puedes dejar ahí, por favor- le pidió apuntando la mesa de noche y el asiente y despues se acuesta a su lado- Que haces Noah- le pregunto

Quiero estar contigo un rato antes de volver con los revoltosos de la sala- le dijo Puck y ella le sonríe y se acurruca a su lado- Se que a cada rato te lo pregunto preciosa, pero como estas-

Siento muchas cosas Noah- empezó Rachel- Pero por sobretodo estoy molesta, porque me la quitaron- añadio y Puck le besa suavemente en los labios- Angie era y es mi mejor amiga y en quien confiaba mas que en nadie- y ahora lo miro- Noah no es…-

Lo se- la interrumpió Puck y la beso nuevamente- No tienes que explicar- y ella asiente

Es solo que cuando dije que tu diseñaste el departamento, Kurt dijo que no le había contado- siguió Rachel- Y me di cuenta que tiene razón, pero recordé que si se lo dije a alguien y fue a ella- y le rolan lagrimas por las mejillas- Lo siento, yo…-

Rach, no te disculpes- le dijo Puck abrazándola- Esta bien, de acuerdo- y ella asiente con su cara en su pecho- Angie era tu mejor amiga y por sobretodo era tu hermana, y su lugar en tu vida era especial, porque ella era especial y le decias cosas que a los demás no- añadio y Rachel asiente y lo mira…

Te amo- le dijo y el le sonríe y le da otro beso

Y yo a ti- le aseguro el- Ahora porque no tratas de dormir- le pidió y ella asiente y se acomoda a su lado

Puedes quedarte hasta que me duerma- le pidió

Por supuesto- le dijo el

Despues puedes ir con los otros a distraerte Noah- le dijo Rachel y el la mira sorprendido- Se que estar solo te hace pensar demasiado y eso te hace preocuparte, y mas porque se que querías mucho a Angie también y tu forma de lidiar con la pena es haciendo algo y entre golpear algo y conversar con nuestros amigos, prefiero la ultima opción- añadio

Eres grandiosa- le dijo Puck dándole otro beso y ella le sonrie- Ahora a descansar, te despertare para que comas- añadio y Rachel asiente y se acomoda…hasta que el sueño la venció y Puck espero un rato mas y despues de dejarla bien tapada y darle un beso en la frente se fue a la sala a estar con sus amigos, hermana y madre…

Despues de ello los días empezaron a avanzar, el dia jueves Sarah y Deborah fueron las ultimas de Lima que se fueron…y Rachel y Puck fueron a cenar a casa de Shelby y Carl, pero Rachel esta distante con Shelby, pero Shelby decidió dejarla sola…

Nate por su parte volvió a clases el lunes siguiente, ya que esta seguro que a su mama no le agradaría nada que la usara como excusa para que le fuera mal en la escuela…y el miércoles el, sus abuelos y Jon fueron a visitar la tumba de su mama, que aun no tiene la piedra con su nombre, pero tiene una placa pequeña para saber donde esta…

El jueves (28 de marzo) Puck convenció a Rachel de salir a distraerse y hacer algo mas que estar en la casa encerrada, por lo que ello la llevo a tocar una puerta…

Rachel- dijo sorprendido Mike al abrir la puerta

Hola Mike, puedo pasar- y el asiente y la deja entrar- Esta Tina- pregunto

Si, esta en la habitación del bebe- le conto Mike- Vienes a verla- y Rachel asiente- Que bien, porque Quinn va a llegar tarde y no me gusta que se quede sola mucho tiempo-

Y Artie- pregunto Rachel confundida, ya que sabe que Artie le hace compañía a Tina mientras Mike trabaja, por si acaso el bebe llegara a venir justo en los momentos en que Mike o Quinn están trabajando…

Tenia una conferencia hoy y yo no iba a ir a trabajar- le conto Mike- Pero Tina se puso en modo dinero para mantener a nuestra familia, y da miedo enojada asi que acepte ir- añadio y Rachel se rie

Ya veo, vas al estudio- y Mike asiente

Cuando vuelves tu- le pregunto

El lunes primero de abril volveré al teatro y los días que deba ir a la academia ire tambien- le aseguro Rachel y el asiente- Lo bueno es que Artie también esta ayudando con algunas de mis clases junto a Sam, y asi mis estudiantes no han quedado abandonados- y Mike asiente

Fue buena idea invertir en el ascensor- añadio y Rachel asiente- Bueno te dejo- y Rachel asiente– CHAO AMOR- grito Mike

CHAO MACARRON- grito la voz de Tina y Mike se pone colorado y Rachel se rie de su cara…

TIENES VISITAS POR CIERTO, PERO ELLA VA A TI- añadio Mike encogiéndose de hombros…

OK- dijo Tina y Rachel se rie y Mike se despide de ella y se va y Rachel va a la habitación que le apunto Mike antes de irse y encuentra a Tina sentada en una mecedora

Hola T- le dijo y ella la mira y le sonríe

Hola Rach- le dijo Tina- A que debo tu visita-

Noah quería que saliera de la casa y no sabia donde ir- le confeso Rachel- Y despues recordé que eres la única que ahora no esta trabajando asi que vine-

Me alegra- le dijo Tina- Acercate y siéntate- añadio apuntando la ventana de la habitación, que es una ventana asiento y Rachel asiente y se sienta- Y como has estado-

Bien- le contesto Rachel y Tina la mira exceptica- No quiero agobiarte con…-

Esta bien- le aseguro Tina- Si necesitas hablar estoy aquí- y Rachel le sonríe

Estoy bien- repitió Rachel- Pero solo bien- añadio- Lo malo es que a veces creo que solo lo digo como una respuesta automática, porque realmente muchas veces no se como sentirme-

Eso es porque sientes muchas emociones a la vez- le dijo Tina y Rachel asiente- Cuales son esas-

Rabia, Enojo, Molestia, Dolor, Soledad, son algunas- le contesto Rachel

Soledad- pregunto confundida Tina

Si, se que es extraño, pero una cosa es estar acompañada y otra sentirse acompañada- añadio Rachel y Tina asiente

Y cuando estas con Puck te sientes igual- le pregunto

Con el me siento protegida y esas emociones se amortiguan bastante, pero no puede pasar todo el tiempo conmigo aunque ambos lo quisiéramos- y Tina asiente- Lo peor es que se que debería ir y hablar con alguien, algún experto, pero no puedo-

Diria que entiendo, pero no- le dijo Tina y Rachel asiente

Lo se T- siguió Rachel- Me siento tan estúpida- y Tina niega con la cabeza- E inmadura también, porque Nate que es su hijo y perdió a su mama, ya esta dando pasos para estar mejor y seguir con su vida, incluso mis papas y Jon también, pero yo la mas racional y madura de todos, no puedo- añadio y lagrimas le caen de los ojos- Lo siento- se disculpo sacándose las lagrimas de la cara

No te disculpes- le pidió Tina- Cada uno de ustedes tuvo una relación distinta con Angie- siguió- Y entiendo porque Nate esta avanzando mas rápido, recuerdo que lo que mas me dijo a mi y a todos es que sabia que Angie no quería verlo triste y para ello el debía ser fuerte y seguir siendo feliz, además del hecho de que tiene la meta de que Angie siga estando orgullosa de el- y Rachel asiente- Tus papas están resignados y saben que deben ser fuertes por Nate y por ti, en el caso de Jon, nos dijo que le prometió algo a Angie y se que lo cumplirá- pauso- Pero en cambio tu Rach, perdiste a alguien en quien confiabas y quieres estar molesta con ella por ocultarte su enfermedad, pero no puedes porque sabes que estar molesta con ella ahora porque no tiene sentido- y Rachel asiente de nuevo- Ven aquí- la llamo y Rachel se sento en el suelo y apoyo su cabeza en el regazo de Tina- Y se que tampoco quieres estar molesta con ella- le dice haciéndole cariño al cabello de Rachel…- Porque lo único que quieres es llamarla y llorar a su lado, como se que en muchas ocasiones debes haberlo hecho- y Rachel asiente

Siento que me arrancaron un pedazo de mi corazón al quitármela- le dijo Rachel a Tina sollozando- Y resignarme a no verla siempre es demasiado doloroso-

Lo se- añadio Tina- Lo es para todos, pero sobretodo para ti- añadio- Pero Rach, recuerda que Angie se fue con una sonrisa en su rostro y estoy segura de que no quiere que estes asi, y mas aun que estes distanciada de todos, a los que ella consideraba su familia- pauso- Porque se que lo estas, no quieres ver a nadie y que solo porque Puck te lo pide has ido a casa de Shelby o de Kurt o San- y Rachel asiente- Y se que viniste a verme porque ahora estoy cargando en mi vientre el inicio de una nueva vida-pauso- Lo que hace sentir dicha, no como una muerte que trae tristeza- y Rachel asiente y la mira con cara de culpabilidad- No te preocupes, porque no me molesta que estes aquí por ello, al contrario me alegra, porque asi puedes ver que la vida sigue y que Angie querría que siguieras avanzando en ella, y que siguieras siendo feliz, tanto o mas que ella- y Rachel la mira y ambas se dan las manos…

Gracias- le dijo Rachel

Es un placer- le dijo Tina y puso las manos de Rachel cerca de su barriga y Rachel sintió un golpe

Eso fue…- pregunto Rachel sorprendida y Tina le sonríe y asiente

Desde que te apoyaste en mis piernas ha estado pateando- le conto Tina- Creo que es su manera de decir que también esta aquí para ti- y Rachel sonríe y apoya su mano en el vientre de Tina y siente otro golpe- Ves- y Rachel asiente

Gracias pequeñin- le susurro Rachel al vientre de Tina, la que le sonríe…y se le ocurrió una idea…

Ahora te parece si me ayudas a levantarme y vamos a la sala a catalogar unas cosas que me mandaron unas amigas de Virginia para el pequeñin- sugerio Tina y Rachel asiente y la ayuda a levantarse y ambas fueron a la sala…y estaban en ello cuando…

_Sweet Caroline, good times never being so good, _sono y Rachel toma su telefono de su bolsillo…- Hola Noah-

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Y que les parecio, en el siguiente Angie va a volver de cierta forma :), comenten para saber si les gustaron :) y como creen que Angie volvera?<p> 


	39. Chapter 39

AngelYueGuang gracias por tus comentarios, y a los demas tambien les agradezco...

Espero les guste este capitulo :)

Glee no me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>39<p>

INESPERADAS NOTICIAS

_Hola preciosa_- le contesto Puck- _Como estas_-

Bien-

_Bien, bien o solo lo dices porque no quieres que me preocupe_- le dijo Puck

Bien, porque estoy bien- le aseguro Rachel- Tenias razón me hizo bien salir de la casa y conversar con otra persona que no seas tu-

_Me alegra_- le dijo sincero- _Pero con quien conversaste_- pregunto intrigado

Con Tina- y mira a su amiga que le sonríe- De hecho aun estoy con ella, y tu donde estas- le pregunto

_Aun estoy en la oficina me faltan firmar como dos papeles y me voy_- añadio Puck- _Por eso te llamaba para saber donde estabas y si te recogía o si estabas ya en casa_-

Bueno aun estoy con Tina, asi que me parece buena idea si quieres recogerme- le dijo Rachel

_De acuerdo, entonces te veo en casa de los Changs_- añadio Puck

Si- le dijo Rachel

_Ok, Te amo, preciosa, nos vemos en máximo 1 hora o 2, de acuerdo_-

Y yo te amo a ti Noah, y esta bien tomate el tiempo que necesites y no andes conduciendo como loco- y con eso ambos colgaron y Tina la mira- Noah vendrá a recogerme en un rato mas, te molesta-

No- le dijo segura Tina y tomo un extraño gorro- Esto es raro- y Rachel asiente divertida…

(Constructora Alamaos y asoc. Oficina de Puck)

Puck esta sentado leyendo uno de los papeles que aun le quedan por firmar, cuando su teléfono suena- Alo- contesto

_Hola Noah_- es la voz de uno de sus suegros

Hola Leroy, paso algo- pregunto preocupado

_Que te hace pensar que paso algo_- le pregunto Leroy

Por lo general me llamas porque paso algo o porque necesitas saber alguna regla de construcción o que te explique alguna con manzanas- le dijo Puck

_Lo se, y si paso algo, pero no es nada grave, pero antes como esta mi niña_- pregunto

Bien-

_Bien, Noah no quiero ser…_-

Tranquilo Leroy- le pidio Puck- Se que ha estado diciendo "bien" cada vez que le preguntamos como se siente y que se ha estado aislando de todos excepto de Nate y de mi- y Leroy emite un sonido de entendimiento- Pero hoy le pedi que saliera a despejarse y acabo de hablar con ella y esta con Tina, y sonaba mas como ella-

_En serio_-

Sip- contesto Puck dándose cuenta también de lo que significa- Se que le costara aun sentirse como antes del todo, pero es un inicio-

_Lo es y me alegra que fuera a ver a una de sus amigas_- añadio feliz Leroy- _Pero bueno ahora a la otra razón por la que te llame_-

Soy todo oídos-

_Necesito que Rachel y tu vengan a mi oficina el sábado en la mañana_- y Puck esta confundido- _No me preguntes a que, pero uno de mis colegas nos llamo a Sam, Santana y a mi a su oficina y nos informo que necesita a nuestras familias aquí, incluidos también a Shelby y su familia, Jon, Mike, Tina, Quinn, Artie, Blaine y Kurt_-

No dijo nada mas- pregunto confundido Puck

_No, pero cuando llame a Shelby para informarle, me dijo que Angie le había pedido contactarse con mi colega llegado el momento asi que…_-

Es sobre Angie- termino Puck por el

_Exacto_- dijo Leroy- _Angie le pidio algo y sea lo sea que es nos enteraremos este sábado_- añadio

Ok, ahí estaremos- le aseguro Puck- Ya le dijiste a Mike-

_No_- respondió algo confundido Leroy- _Se que Sam le diría porque nos dividimos, me puse de acuerdo con Santana y Sam para saber quien le avisaría a quien, excepto Jon que como supuse Carl dijo que el lo haría_- le conto Leroy

De acuerdo, llamare a Chang para saber si ya sabe y si llega antes que yo a su casa no se lo suelta a Tina de inmediato, porque Rach esta alla y quiero decirle yo- añadio Puck

_Entiendo, bueno Noah nos vemos el sábado_-

Si, nos veremos- y con eso ambos colgaron y Puck llamo a Mike y este acababa de hablar con Sam al respecto y prometió no decir nada enfrente de Rachel…finalmente Puck se fue a la casa de los Changs y Mike llego al mismo tiempo que el iba entrando al edificio y al llegar al departamento Rachel convenció a Puck para que se quedaran un rato mas y asi cenar con sus amigos y Puck al verla tan feliz acepto…

Gracias T- le dijo Puck mientras Rachel paso al baño y Tina lo mira- No se que hiciste, pero se ve distinta-

Solo le dije lo que todos han tratado de decirle, pero que ella no quería escuchar- le dijo Tina

Y eso fue-

Que Angie no querria verla triste, sino que continuara con su vida- le dijo Tina- Solo que Rachel no quería escuchar ello, porque aun no acepta que Angie falleció, aun siente que puede llamarla-

Ya veo- entendió Puck- Pero porque te escucho a ti y no los demás-

Porque en mi Rachel ve lo que en los demás no- le dijo Tina y Puck esta confundido y ella se toca la barriga- Una luz de esperanza, en cada aspectos de nuestras vidas nos topamos mas con oscuridad que con luz, y la muerte de Angie puso a Rachel en oscuridad completa, porque al conocer a Angie y tener su primera amiga, Rachel tuvo…-

Su primera luz de esperanza- la interrumpió Puck y Tina asiente- Rachel al tener su primera amiga vio que quizás si podía tener amigos, no como creyo por mucho tiempo, además también vio en Angie que hay gente que si acepta los sueños de otros, aunque en palabras de muchos son estúpidos-

Exacto- le dijo sonriendo Tina- Mi hijo- añadio acariciando su barriga- Y creo que mas bien la expectativa de una nueva vida, le da esa esperanza a Rachel- añadio y Puck asiente

Estoy lista- dijo apareciendo Rachel

Bien- dijo parándose Puck y le dio un abrazo a Tina- Igual, gracias- le susurro y ella le sonríe y el se fue a despedir de Mike

Gracias Tina- le dijo Rachel abrazandola y Tina le devuelve el abrazo

Ven cuando quieras- le aseguro Tina y Rachel asiente- Y vas a estar bien- le aseguro

Lo se- añadio- Solo necesito mas tiempo- y Tina asiente y Rachel le pone una mano en la panza- Y tu no vuelvas muy loca a tu mami o tu papi perderá la cabeza- añadio susurrándole en la panza y Tina se rie y despues de ello se despiden y Rachel también se despide de Mike y ella y Puck se van…y al llegar al departamento…

Rach- la llamo Puck y ella lo mira- Me gusto verte sonreir hoy- le dijo y ella se le acerca y lo abraza

Lo siento Noah- empezó Rachel

Rach no…-

Dejame terminar- le dijo ella aun abrazandolo pero mirándolo y el asiente- Lo siento, se que no he sido yo, y se que perdiera a mi hermana me da cierto permiso para ello, pero no esta bien- pauso- Y si, perder a Angie ha sido lo mas difícil que me ha tocado vivir hasta ahora, pero debería tratar de ser yo, porque mas que nadie yo sabia lo que ella pensaba de mi y como querría que actuara, y se que jamás querria que me alejara de mi familia y que dejara de ser yo- y Puck asiente- Por ello lo siento, porque se que no he lastimado a todos, y no seguire haciendolo, pero por sobretodo a ti te he lastimado, porque se has estado preocupado por mi-

Preciosa, primero, todos entienden- le aseguro Puck- Y respecto a mi, es parte de mi trabajo preocuparme por ti y estar para ti, en las buenas y en las malas- añadio- Y es lo es porque te amo, ok, y no lo cambiaria por nada-

Lo se- le dijo y lo beso- Y yo también te amo, Noah- y lo volvió a besar apasionadamente, y al separarse de el, le tomo la mano- Vamos- y el asiente sonriendo y Rachel se lo llevo a su cuarto…y le demostró cuanto lo ama y lo mucho que aprecia que el se preocupe por ella…

A la mañana siguiente…despues de desayunar y mientras Puck ordena su bolso recordó algo…

Rach- y ella lo mira- Anoche se supone que tenia que decirte algo, pero con todo, se me olvido-

Ok, que tenias que decirme- le pregunto Rachel lavando el servicio que usaron…

Tu papa me llamo, porque quiere que mañana vayamos a su firma- le dijo y Rachel lo mira confundida- Un colega de el nos quiere a todos alla, pero no le dijo porque-

Todos, te refieres a nuestra familia extendida- y Puck asiente- Y mi papa no tiene ni idea que puede ser-

De hecho tiene una idea- le dijo Puck y Rachel espera que el se lo diga- Angie-

Angie- repitió Rachel confundida- No entiendo-

Ni nosotros, pero según tu mama, Angie le pidió llamar a este colega de tu papa, pero no le dijo el porque- le conto Puck

Habra dejado algún testamento- dijo Rachel despues de un rato de silencio

Es posible, pero tu papa no quiere especular- le dijo Puck y Rachel asiente y el se le acerca y la toma de la cintura y se la acerca a el- No pienses mucho en ello, mañana nos enteraremos de todo, bien-

Ok- concedió Rachel- Ya te vas- y el asiente y se inclina y le da un beso

Vas a estar bien, verdad- le pregunto Puck

Un dia a la vez Noah- le dijo Rachel y el asiente- Pero sobre lo que dije anoche, es cierto, dejare de evitar a todos, empezando por mi mama- añadio

Me alegra oírlo, iras a verla- y Rachel asiente

Le mande un mensaje y me juntare a almorzar con ella- le conto y el la besa de nuevo y luego de ello se despiden, no sin que antes Puck le pida que le avise cuando vuelva al departamento y ella le promete avisarle…

Y a decir verdad Rachel creía que Shelby estaba enojada con ella por lo fría que había sido con ella, y por ello estaba nerviosa, pero al verla Shelby le dio un apretado y largo abrazo y Rachel le explico que siente y Shelby la entendió, y ambas hablaron de Angie un poco y sobre sus sospechas de que puede querer el colega de Leroy, pero decidieron no darle muchas vueltas al asunto…

(Sabado 30 de marzo de 2019…Firma de Abogados, Salón de preparación de audiencias, 10 am)

Rachel y Puck llegaron al edificio donde trabajan Leroy, Sam y Santana, y una mujer los dirigió a un salón, muy parecido a una sala de tribunales y al entrar ambos se dan cuenta que muchos de sus amigos ya están ahí, y al Rachel inspeccionar la sala se topa con caras nada agradables…Richard, Alaria, Ronald, Ross y Rian Smith están ahí también…

Que rayos ellos hacen aquí- dijo Rachel entre dientes y Puck la mira confundido y luego sigue su visual y ve a las personas

No se- le dijo Puck

RACH- la llamo Nate que esta parado en una de las sillas de la primera fila de asientos y Rachel lo mira y le sonríe, pero despues mira furiosa a los Smith

Preciosa, calmate- le pidio Puck y al ver que no funciona- Por Nate, Rach- y ella lo mira y respira profundamente y asiente

Lo siento-

Esta bien, vamos donde el, ok- y Rachel asiente y ambos se acercan donde Nate y Rachel se sienta a su lado despues de saludar al resto de sus amigos…y unos minutos despues el colega de Leroy llego y les pidió a todos que tomaran asiento…

De acuerdo, para los que no me conocen mi nombre es Isacc Andressa, y se que muchos deben estar confundidos del porque están aquí- empezó el abogado- Y abordare cada uno de los temas por los que los cite- añadio- Pero para aclarar el tema principal es Angela Georgina Smith o mejor conocida como Angie- y todos asienten- Ok, empezare entonces con informarles que respecto al atropello que sufrió se están haciendo las investigaciones correspondientes para atrapar al culpable que esta en la cámara de seguridad de la calle y que apenas empiece el proceso hare una petición formal de indemnización económica por el daño causado-

No complicara nada el hecho que Angie estuviera enferma- pregunto Carl

No, porque si bien Angie lo estaba, todos los testigos del accidente afirman haberla visto cruzar con luz verde- les conto Isacc- Y estaba en tratamiento, básico, pero tratamiento, asi que no se preocupen por ello-

A quien ira la indemnización si gana- pregunto de pronto Rian

Al hijo de Angie, Nathan- respondió el abogado y Richard mira al niño

Lo que nos lleva a la petición de custodia de Nathan Brian Smith formulada por Richard y Alaria Smith- continuo el abogado

QUE- exclamaron Rachel y Hiram, que se dan vuelta a mirar con odio a los Smith, pero ambos Puck y Leroy le piden a sus parejas que se calmen y ambos miran a Nate que mira confundido todo y preocupado el no quiere vivir con esas personas…

La petición fue presentada el miércoles 20 de marzo y como abogado de Angela fui notificado de esto el mismo dia- dijo el abogado

Porque te notificaron a ti- le pregunto Leroy

Angie empezó a tramites en diciembre del año pasado conmigo, me dio cierta información en confidencia y si te preguntas no jamás me dijo de su enfermedad- y Leroy asiente…- Pero su información contenía ciertas preocupaciones que ella tenia respecto al futuro de Nathan y a ciertos eventos que ella temia pasarían y que dejarían de asegurar el bienestar y protección que el ha tenido desde que nació, y que ha sido brindado por ella hasta que fallecio- y Leroy asiente…- Por ello me pidió representara sus intereses y en el sistema al ingresar el nombre de Angela encuentras el mio, por ello fui informado de la petición de custodia-

Entiendo- dijo Leroy y el abogado mira a los Smith…

Cumplo con informarle a la familia Smith que por resolución del tribunal la petición de custodia de Nathan Brian Smith esta congelada- dijo

A que se refiere con congelada- pregunto Alaria confundida

Me refiero a que cierta información que le proporcione al juez le impide a el revisar su petición- añadio Isacc

Que información- pregunto molesto Richard

El testamento de Angela Georgina Smith, madre de Nathan- le contesto el abogado- Y le pido por favor me escuche con atención- siguió y los miro a todos- Bien, Angie me dejo dos documentos, un sobre que aun no he abierto, pero que ella me explico su contenido- y tomo un sobre- Es este y como pueden ver esta sellado aun- y todos asienten- Y una grabación- y les mostro un disco- Que si me lo permiten todos me gustaría pasar a reproducir- añadio y todos asienten…y el metió el disco en un aparato- Atentos por favor-…

_Mi nombre es Angela Georgina Smith_- se escucho la voz de Angie y Rachel se llevo las manos a la boca, y Puck le paso su brazo por sus hombros, mientras Nate le toma la mano a Leroy el que le sonríe…-

_Y si están escuchando esto es porque ya no estoy entre los vivos_- siguió Angie- _Y ya deben saber la razón y que deben estar molestos conmigo, pero espero haber tenido la oportunidad de explicar mis razones, pero sino, me disculpo con todos, pero en especial con mi niño adorado y mi hermana del alma, porque se que a ellos es a los que mas he defraudado con mis mentiras sobre mi bienestar_- añadio- _Soy una mujer fuerte, pero no siempre lo fui, sino que mis dos luces me dieron esa fuerza, y me prometi a mi misma, que jamás me veria a misma débil otra vez y que ninguna persona que amo tampoco lo haría, es por ello y porque he decidió tomar esta enfermedad como una oportunidad y no como un mal, es por ello que no pude decirles nada_- pauso-

_Ahora bien, habiendo dicho ello, espero si aun no me han perdonado, me perdonen y entiendan mis razones_- siguió Angie- _Pero ahora debo decirles otras cosas, porque se que todos se preguntaran porque los llame a todos, y mas porque mi familia biológica también esta con ustedes en estos momentos_- y todos asienten a sus palabras- _Los llame a todos porque quiero que escuchen mi voluntad respecto a dos puntos importantes y además porque necesito decirles algo a cada uno de ustedes, y por ello empezare con aquellos que me dieron la vida, Richard y Alaria, mis padres biológicos, les agradezco a ambos haberme dado la vida, no tengo ningún resentimiento en contra de ninguno, al contrario les estoy agradecida por haberme obligado a ir a la fiesta en que conoci a Rachel y por haberme dado la espalda cuando lo hicieron, porque gracias a ello, conoci maravillosas personas a las que amo y se que me aman de vuelta_- pauso- _A mis hermanos biológicos les deseo suerte en la vida y felicidad, jamás los sentí mis hermanos, pero no por ello jamás los quise_- pauso-

_Me gustaría seguir con aquellos que conoci menos, Mercedes y Matt no los llame pero quiero que les digan que los quiero mucho, lo mismo a Will y Emma, y los padres de todos ustedes, especialmente a Deborah y Sarah que quieren a mi niño como su nieto y sobrino respectivamente, a todos ellos les agradezco su cariño_- continuo Angie- _Artie_- y el aludido esta sorprendido- _Empiezo contigo porque eres el mas listo de todos los presentes, y se que en algún momento te armaras de valor y le pediras la mano a esa hermosa mujer que tienes al lado y que se que dira que si, porque en ese momento ambos estarán listos; Quinn dile que si, porque se que es lo que quieres, me alegro saber que hay mas personas como yo, pero también te recuerdo que eres afortunada y lo sabes_- y Quinn asiente y ella y Artie se aprietan las manos…- _Mike, se que estas asustado de ser padre, pero no lo estes, tu y Tina son maravillosas personas y ese niño será maravilloso, lo se, y T, seras una gran madre, no lo dudes y golpea a tu esposo cuando dude de si mismo por mi_- y Tina asiente y se toca su panza y Mike le pone su mano en la de ella…-

_Becky_- siguió Angie y esta mira hacia adelante- _Me hubiera gustado nacer con parte de esa personalidad decidida que tienes, pues te admiro por ello, porque te sostienes en lo que deseas, aunque eso signifique pelear con los que amas, y se que has aprendido a pelear menos, y me alegra haber vivido contigo durante unos meses, eres una gran mujer_- y Becky se saca las lagrimas de la cara…- _Sam, jamás conoci a un chico mas dulce que tu, y concuerdo con todos tienes una enorme boca mi amigo, pero jamás te sientas mal por ella, porque estoy segura que te ha llevado lejos, tu mismo me lo dijiste, sigue asi, y trata de seguir vivo, tu sabes a lo que me refiero_- y Sam se rie…-

_Santana, no hay mujer mas dura y fuerte que tu_- siguió Angie- _Se que creías que no podíamos ser amigas por tu historia con Rachel, pero tu misma te diste cuenta de tu error del pasado y eso te hizo mejor persona y lo sabes_- y Santana asiente- _Seguiras siendo fuerte y en tu momento dejaras de temer, tal cual y como dejaste de temerle a lo que sentías por Britt_- pauso- _Britt, se que debes estar enojada conmigo, pero no se lo has dicho a nadie, porque no sabes como hacerlo, y esta bien que lo estes_- y Britt asiente- _Y sigue estándolo el tiempo que necesites, y te adoro y sigue siendo tal cual y como eres, porque gracias ello todos los aquí presentes siguen siendo de cierta forma inocentes_- y Britt asiente…-

_Kurt, eres demasiado fashion y lo sabes_- y Kurt asiente- _Y sigue siéndolo, es parte de lo que te hace tu, pero si algo aprendiste de nuestras conversaciones es a no juzgar los libros por las portadas, hay mas alla de ellas y sabes que es maravilloso_- y Kurt asiente de nuevo- _Gracias por tus tips y me alegra haber asistido a tu boda con Blaine_- pauso…- _Blaine, no te culpes por no ver que estaba enferma, me asegure de que no te dieras cuenta, porque por sobre todo a ti te menti y lo sabes_- y Blaine asiente- _Se que estabas preocupado por mi y te agradezco me insistieras el ir al medico, no fue lo que esperaba, pero no siempre se obtiene lo que se espera, ahora respecto a algo, en el momento que estes listo, tu mismo te daras cuenta que será maravilloso, porque lo es_- y Blaine asiente- _Pero no te apresures, porque debes estar listo_- añadio y Blaine vuelve a asentir…

_Carl, eres el mejor amigo del hombre que amo_- siguió Angie- _Y eres el esposo de una gran mujer y eres un gran hombre, paciente y de un corazón de oro_- y Carl asiente- _Gracias por ser mi amigo también_- pauso- _Zack, eres el adolescente modelo, y espero que sigas siéndolo y mantengas un ojo en mi Nate cuando llegue a la secundaria y lo aconsejes por mi, porque se que eres un gran chico y gran amigo también_- y Zack asiente…- _Beth, princesita te estare mirando desde las estrellas, cada vez que las mires estare ahí, y estoy segura que yo al mirarte te vere haciendo grandes cosas, y gracias por compartir a tu papi con mi niño_- y Beth asiente y Carl le da un pañuelo para que se seque la carita que tiene repleta de lagrimas, mientras que Nate la mira y le sonríe y ella le devuelve la sonrisa…- _Shelby, gracias por escucharme y por pelear contra la terquedad de Rachel con paciencia y amor de madre, y por darme consejos que solo una madre es capaz de dar, me alegra haberte conocido_- y Shelby sonríe…-

_Puck_- y Rachel le toma su otra mano…- _Te agradezco por hacer feliz a mi hermana, la he visto sonreir siempre desde que están juntos, excepto cierta vez, pero rápidamente le sacaste una sonrisa y por ello, eres una de mis personas favoritas en este mundo_- pauso- _Y además gracias por ser una figura paterna para Nate, y de siempre saber que decirle para que siga siendo un niño y no piense tan rápido en crecer_- y Puck asiente…-

_Jon_- y el asiente- _Te agradezco el amor que me has brindado desde que acepte salir contigo, gracias a ti me volvi a sentir mujer, y no solo una madre, y lamento no haber confiado en ti respecto a mi enfermedad, pero se lo que me pedirías y sabes mi respuesta, porque a si de bien nos conocemos_- y el asiente- _Espero habértelo pedido a tiempo, pero por favor no te cierres al amor como lo hiciste en un inicio cuando empezamos a salir, porque mereces ser feliz, y tampoco olvides que las personas aquí son también tu familia y no porque yo no este significa que dejaran de serlo_- y el mira a todos y asienten y el les sonrie…- _Dale un beso a Marky y July por mi y si olvidas lo que es el amor, miralos y lo recordaras_- y el vuelve a asentir…-

_Mis papitos_- siguió Angie- _Se que quizás muchas veces han sentido que mi corazón esta muy ocupado por Rach y Nate, pero gracias a ustedes los tengo a ellos, y también gracias a ustedes me sentí una niña otra vez_- pauso- _Leroy, papa, gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mi y el apoyo en todos los sentidos que me diste cuando atravesaba esa difícil etapa de mi vida, por ser la voz racional_- y el asiente- _Hiram, papi, gracias a ti también, se que lo que paso te hizo perder un amigo, pero también se que el verme sonreir fue todo lo que necesitaste para saber que era lo correcto_- y Hiram asiente- _A ambos les agradezco el amarme como una hija y el amar a mi bebe como su nieto, y siempre lo será, eso jamás cambiara, y lamento mis mentiras, y no se culpen tal como le dije a Blaine, ustedes tampoco son culpables, al fin y al cabo soy la mejor amiga de Rachel Berry, ahora Puckerman, y la actuación me es natural_- y todos se rien- _Gracias a ambos_- y ambos asienten…-

_Mi bebe_- siguió Angie y Nate se pone atento- _Se que al irme te dejo sin tu mami_- y el asiente- _Pero se que no te dejo solo, lo que me deja tranquila, porque si supiera que estarías solo, las cosas serian distintas y hubiera tenido que romper mi promesa, pero no es asi, y se que tu mas que nadie me entiende, porque eres muy parecido a mi_- y Nate asiente de nuevo- _Se que hare cosas contigo, tengo planeadas actividades que en el momento en que escuches esto ya habran pasado, y puedes estar seguro que aproveche cada segundo de nuestro tiempo juntos, porque te amo, mi niño y siempre estare a tu lado_- y a Nate le caen lagrimas de los ojos y Rachel le toma la mano y le sonríe…-

_Ahora la responsable de que cada persona reunida en este momento este aquí_- continuo Angie- _Rachel_- y ella mira hacia adelante- _Se que estas molesta conmigo y que lo único que quieres es gritarme y darme un gran discurso de cómo no se le debe mentir a las personas que amamos_- añadio- _Y que no puedes porque no te di esa oportunidad, por ello y por mi silencio te pido que me perdones_- y Rachel asiente- _Gracias por ser mi amiga primero, luego mi mejor amiga y finalmente mi hermana y por compartir conmigo tu familia_- pauso- _Eres la persona que me despertó de ese mundo oscuro de soledad y obediencia y me mostraste tu mundo y las oportunidades que existían en el, y me tomaste la mano y me llevaste a el, permitiéndome poder sonreir, reir, llorar, y vivir de verdad_- añadio y a Rachel le caen cascadas de lagrimas- _Te adoro y se hay alguien a quien le debo lo que soy ahora es a ti_- añadio sollozando Angie- _Y a todos gracias por estar aquí y ser mi familia y amigos_- pauso y todos lloran, menos los Smith, calladamente…-

_Habiendo dicho todo lo anterior_- añadio mas calmada Angie- _Le entregue un sobre a Isacc que contiene las especificaciones de que es lo que quiero que hagan con mis cosas, y el se lo dara a mis papitos, asi que confio en ambos de que se ocuparan de ello_- y ambos asienten…- _Gracias a los dos por ello, porque se que no se rehusaran_- pauso- _Ahora bien le pide algo mas a Isacc, que tiene que ver con mi bebe_- siguió Angie- _Y se que al enterarse de mi fallecimiento y al verlo lo querrán, y si hablo de mis padres biológicos, pero no lo tendrán, porque ustedes no son su familia, Nate sabe de su existencia porque cuando cumplió 10 le conte muchas cosas de ustedes, nada muy malo, pero el quería entender porque no los conocía_- pauso- _Por ello y sabiendo que lo que pediré es enorme especialmente porque ambos hace no muy poco se casaron, pero no hay en nadie mas que confie tanto como para pedir esto_- y todos saben a quienes se refiere- _Noah, Rach, es mi voluntad que ustedes sean los custodios de mi hijo Nathan Brian Smith nacido el 15 de octubre de 2007_- y Rachel y Puck están sorprendidos- _Y no solo quiero que sean sus custodios, sino que quiero que mi hijo deje de llevar el apellido Smith y para ello debe ser adoptado, Isacc me dijo que es posible que mi nombre se mantenga en su partida de nacimiento y se incorporen los de ambos como sus padres adoptivos, pasando a llamarse Nathan Brian Puckerman_- y todos están sin habla…-

_Se que es mucho pedir, pero es mi voluntad que ello sea asi, además le pedi otro favor a Isacc y espero que a la fecha que escuchen esto mi petición haya sido aceptada_- continuo Angie- _Debo decir antes que mi segundo nombre nunca me ha gustado y quiero honrar a mi tia abuela_- pauso- _Habiendo dicho ello, mi petición fue que ya mi nombre no sea Angela Georgina Smith, sino que pase a ser Angela Ariadna Berry_- y Leroy y Hiram no pueden creer lo que escuchan…- _Porque Leroy y Hiram Berry son mis verdaderos padres, porque los padres son los que apoyan a sus hijos, y ellos han sido un enorme apoyo para mi, y me han dado un amor incondicional que siento que jamás mereci, pero recibe agradecida y disfrute también_- pauso- _Ahora les digo hasta pronto, porque estoy segura nos volveremos a ver, los ama a todos, Angela Ariadna Berry_- y con eso la grabación termino…y el silencio en la sala se hizo…

Y el abogado dejo pasar unos minutos…

Se que todo lo que acaban de oir es mucho para procesar- empezó Isacc y todos asienten- Y debo decirles que la petición de Angela fue aceptada y en su tumba aparecerá su nuevo nombre, ya hable con el cementerio y todas sus cuentas cambiaron-

Eso es ilegal- dijo Richard parándose y todos lo miran- Ella esta muerta no pueden aceptar algo asi de…-

Sr. Smith- lo paro el abogado- La petición de Angela fue aceptada a inicios de marzo, pero ella decidió guardar el secreto hasta que lograra cambiar todos sus datos en todas las casas comerciales y en los demás documentos importantes, lo que logre el dia anterior a su accidente, asi que nada es ilegal- pero Richard no se ve feliz, pero el abogado mira a Rachel y a Puck- Sr. y Sra. Puckerman- y ellos lo miran- Que decidirán- les pregunto…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Y Angie volvio, de cierta forma, que les parecio?<p>

Por cierto Glee, la tercera temporada vuelve mañana, y estoy entre emocionada y preocupada, porque vi cierta cosa en una promo que no me gusto para nada, sin mencionar Finchel, asi que estoy cruzando los dedos para que no me arruinen la serie cada vez mas, dicho esto, les puedo asegurar a los que leen tambien mi saga My Gleek que si bien seguire la linea de la serie, definitivamente tendran Puckleberry :) y apenas vea dos capitulos me pondre a escribir, aunque ya tengo cierta ideas de acuerdo a lo que he leido en los spoliers...pero bueno...

Comenten si les gusto este capitulo :)


	40. Chapter 40

Glee no me pertence :(, ojala les guste este capitulo :)

* * *

><p>40<p>

TODO POR AMOR

Y Puck y Rachel se miran y luego miran a Nate que los mira sorprendido y confundido, y algo asustado y Rachel le sonríe y mira a Puck que le sonríe también y ambos se levantan…y miran al abogado…

Donde tenemos que firmar- dijeron al mismo tiempo

Significa ello que adoptaran a Nathan- y ambos asienten- Y la petición de cambio de nombre-

Tambien- respondieron al mismo tiempo de nuevo y el abogado asiente y se aleja unos minutos…

Rachel, Noah- los llamo Shelby y ambos la miran- No creen que deberían…-

Pensarlo- la interrumpió Puck y ella asiente- No hay nada que pensar, la voluntad de Angie esta clara, proteger a Nate de personas indeseadas y si Angie quería que lo adoptaramos lo haremos- y miro a Nate- Te quiero como un hijo Nate, y que tu mami confiara en mi para protegerte es un honor- añadio y Nate le sonríe…

Nate- lo llamo Rachel y el la mira- Te adore desde la primera vez que te vi y siempre apoye a tu mama en todo para mantenerte a salvo y ella siempre será tu mama, nada lo cambiara de acuerdo- y el asiente- Noah y yo queremos que sigas siendo nuestro y que nadie indeseable te aleje de nosotros porque te amamos y porque es lo que tu mami quería-

Lo se- le dijo Nate- Y no me molesta, pero…- y miro a sus abuelos indeciso y Leroy y Hiram se dan cuenta que le preocupa

Nate- empezó Leroy- Angie era y es nuestra hija y que ahora lleve nuestro apellido lo hace mas real, y se que su nombre cambiara en tu partida de nacimiento porque es lo normal que pase- pauso- Que Rachel y Noah te adopten no cambiara nada, excepto claro que deberas vivir con ellos, pero creeme que Hiram y yo les demandaremos que tengas tiempo para estar con nosotros, ok- y el niño asiente y lo abraza…

Eres nuestro nieto- le dijo Hiram abrazandolo también- Nada lo cambiara- y el niño asiente y sonríe…y el abogado vuelve y Rachel y Puck van a firmar los papeles que trae…

El proceso se demorara unos meses- les informo mientras Puck firma primero- Y apenas los cambios en la partida estén hechos serán notificados, asi que deben tener paciencia- y ambos asienten y Puck le pasa el lápiz a Rachel para que firme y lo va hacer cuando alguien le toma el brazo bruscamente…

NO- exclamo Richard- Estos dos no adoptaran a mi nieto- dijo apretándole el brazo a Rachel y Puck se lo saca de encima haciendo que la suelte

NO vuelva a tocar a mi esposa- le dijo enfurecido Puck poniéndose frente a Rachel- La toca de nuevo y voy a olvidar que hay niños aquí y le partire toda su maldita y bastarda estupidez que tiene por cara-

No me amenaces mocoso- le dijo Richard levantando su puño

No es una amenaza- le aseguro Puck calmado al sentir la mano de Rachel en su brazo- Yo no amenazo cuando se trata de mi familia, asi que mejor lárguese porque ya lo suficiente lastimo a su propia hija-

No sabes…-

Lo se todo- le dijo Puck- Asi como se que la única razón por la cual quiere la custodia de Nate es para manejar el dinero que Angie heredo de su tia abuela y que ahora es de Nate, y no vino antes, porque usted sabia que con Angie no lograría hacer las pases, por eso que falleciera le vino como anillo al dedo- y Richard va a decir algo…- Ahorrese su saliva y sus venenosas palabras, porque a diferencia de usted y su familia los que estamos aquí, estamos aquí porque amábamos a Angela, no porque nos interesen sus finanzas-

Sr. Smith- hablo Isacc- Le ruego se retire y se lleve a su familia-

Escucharan de mi, esto no se ha acabado, Angela era mi hija y…OUCH- se quejo Richard y todos al ver ven a Nate a su lado mirando lo con odio- Que rayos-

Alejese de mi familia viejo ponzoñoso y cruel- le dijo furioso Nate y Richard lo mira sorprendido- Mi mami le conto a todos lo del dinero y que usted lo quería- y todos están sorprendidos porque cuando Angie se los conto, el tenia 7 y debía estar jugando con Beth en ese momento- Y me lo dijo a mi también, asi que lárguese, porque eso es para mi universidad- añadio cruzándose de brazos y todos lo miran sonriendo y con rabia a los Smith que se largaron…y Puck mira a Rachel…

Estas bien- le pregunto mirándole el brazo

Lo estoy- le aseguro ella sonriendo- Ahora firmare los papeles- y el asiente y Nate le entrega el lápiz a Rachel que se le había caído y ella lo tomo sonriéndole y firma los papeles…y con ello los tramites de adopción y cambio de nombre de Nate empezaron…

Despues de ello todos salieron del salón conversando de lo que Angie les dijo y las cosas que decidió y que definitivamente se alegran de que Angie cortara toda relación con su familia biológica…Sam decidió acercarse a Puck y a Rachel…

Hey- les dijo y ambos lo miran- No quiero ser odioso, ni nada, pero al adoptar a Nate tienen que tener en cuanta algo importante-

Y ello seria- le pregunto Puck

Nate debe vivir con ustedes- les dijo Sam

Eso es lógico- añadio Rachel y Sam asiente

Y tenemos espacio suficiente para que Nate tenga su propia habitación- le dijo Puck

Lo se, pero al ser ingresada la petición de adopción, servicios sociales los visitara para cerciorarse de que su casa es apta para el niño- les conto Sam- Y deben tener la habitación lista para cuando los visiten-

Ya veo- dijo Rachel- Sera mejor ir con mis papas a su casa y hablar de esto- le dijo Rachel a Puck y el asiente- Gracias Sam-

No hay problema- le aseguro Sam

Y cuanto tiempo crees que tenemos- le pregunto Puck

Si Isacc ingresa la petición el lunes, dos semanas mas o menos- respondió Sam y Puck asiente…

Y Nate debe ya estar viviendo con nosotros- pregunto Rachel

Puede o no, es decisión de ustedes- les contesto Sam

Ok, definitivamente hay que hablar con mis papas- dijo Rachel…luego de ello todos se van…

Y Rachel y Puck se van a casa de los Berry, y hablan de lo que deben hacer…luego de hablar Rachel decidió ir al cuarto de Nate…y el esta sentado en su cama leyendo un libro…

Que lees- le pregunto Rachel apoyada en el marco de la puerta y el la mira

Moby Dick- le contesto Nate

No es un libro algo avanzado para tu edad- le pregunto Rachel acercándose y sentándose en los pies de la cama

Lo es, pero me gustan los libros asi que solo busco uno y lo empiezo a leer- le dijo Nate encogiéndose de hombros

Tomaste ese de la biblioteca de tus abuelos- y el asiente- Yo también tengo hartos libros-

Donde- pregunto Nate, no ha visto libros en casa de Rachel y Puck…

En LA oficina- le contesto Rachel y Nate se rie…a Puck le encanta referirse a la oficina de su casa como LA oficina y como un lugar secreto…- Bien, debo decirte algo- y Nate asiente- Hablamos con tus abuelos y dejaremos muchas de tus cosas aquí y podras tomar lo que te guste mas y llevártelo contigo a tu nueva habitación en nuestro departamento-

Ok, pero eso significa que me compraran cosas nuevas- y Rachel asiente

Cama, escritorio, y ropa nueva también, entre otras cosas- le conto Rachel y el asiente- Te molesta-

No, me agrada la idea de no llevarme todo y poder quedarme con mis abuelitos a veces- le dijo Nate- Cuando me ire a vivir con ustedes-

Una vez tengamos la habitación lista decorada y todo- le contesto Rachel y Nate asiente- Por cierto que habitación quieres-

La primera de la izquierda al lado de LA oficina- contesto Nate y Rachel asiente

Ok, y te gustaría ayudar a decorarla y escoger las cosas nuevas- le pregunto y Nate asiente- Bien-…

Al llegar abril Rachel volvió al teatro y dar sus clases en la academia y Kurt activo una línea de mensajes para que todos estuvieran atentos a la pronta llegada del bebe Chang, ya que la fecha que le dieron a Tina esta ya muy cercana…

(Viernes 5 de abril…Centro Comercial)

Entonces empezaremos por la pintura y los muebles- dijo Kurt entrando con Rachel a una tienda que es especializada en decoración de interiores y mueblería…

Si, pero recuerda que Nate ya marco en la revista que te di los estilos de muebles que quiere- le recordó Rachel y el asiente- Y sus colores favoritos son el azul y el verde- añadio

Lo se, me llamo para recordármelo y para pedirme de favor que no me volviera loco comprando cosas- añadio Kurt- No será hijo biológico de Puck, pero cuando hablo te juro que pensé que hablaba con el, y ni siquiera aun viven juntos- y Rachel se rie

Mi papa también dice lo mismo, que Nate tiene muchos manierismos parecidos a Noah- le conto Rachel

Y tiene toda la razón- añadio Kurt algo exasperado…y ambos compran lo que necesitan y arreglan todo para que los muebles sean enviados a casa de Rachel y Puck…

(Sabado 6 de abril, Centro Comercial, Tienda de Ropa para niños)

Te queda bien- le dijo Puck a Nate, ambos están comprando la ropa que pondrán en su nueva habitación…

Si- dijo Nate- Pero me gusta mas la otra chaqueta- añadio

Pero te gusta esta también- y Nate asiente- Entonces las llevamos las dos- y Nate lo mira sorprendido- Deja la cara de sorpresa de lado Nate y si te gusta algo lo llevamos y se acabo, no te preocupes por nada- añadio y Nate asiente, finalmente ambos terminaron de comprar lo necesario y Puck dejo a Nate en casa de su amigo y se fue a su departamento y llamo a Rachel, y Kurt y Brittany bajaron a ayudarlo con las bolsas, Kurt le cuenta a Puck que todos están ayudando a pintar la habitación de Nate y Puck entiende…

Al llegar al departamento huele a barbacoa y Tina esta sentada en el sofá con un juego de mesa en la mesa de centro y Puck la saluda…

Aun no- le apunta la panza y ella niega agotada y el se rie un poco- Quien esta haciendo barbacoa-

Blaine- le contesto Tina- Mike y Sam están pintando la habitación y Quinn esta con Santana y Artie armando el escritorio en la otra habitación vacia y Becky esta ayudando a Rachel en la cocina y Britt y yo estamos jugando- añadio y Puck asiente y se fue a la cocina y se le acerco a Rachel y la abrazo por atrás…

Hola preciosa- le dijo besándole el cuello

Hola guapo- le dijo Rachel dándose vuelta y besándolo

Ew- dijo alguien y es Becky y ambos la miran- Que, me gusta cuando Beth lo dice- se encogió de hombros- Y como se van a seguir besando voy a asegurarme de que mi adorado primo no queme la carne- y se fue

Como te fue con Nate- le pregunto Rachel a Puck y el la mira y le da otro beso en los labios

Bien, despues puedes ver lo que compramos- y Rachel asiente

Lo dejaste en casa de su amigo-

Yep y llame a tus papas para hacerles saber también- añadio- Como todo un padre responsable- y Rachel se rie…a la hora de almuerzo todos dejan de hacer lo que hacían…y durante el resto de la tarde terminaron de pintar y al secarse por completo la pintura instalaron las partes del closet que sacaron para pintar y arman la cama y Mike hace los hoyos para colgar las repisas que le compraron a Nate y también ponen la mesita de noche y el escritorio y el mueble del televisor colgante y dos comodas extras que le compraron…

Falta el colchon- le dijo Kurt a Rachel

Ya lo compre llegara a mediados de semana-

Y ropa de cama compraste- y Rachel asiente- Bien- añadio Kurt

Que hay respecto a las cosas que le gustan a Nate- pregunto Britt

Ya compre algunas cosas durante la semana de acuerdo a lo que vi en su habitación, pero pienso ir a ver otras cosas y comprarlas durante la semana- añadio Rachel- Ademas que olvide comprarle un librero-

Librero- pregunto Sam confundido

Resulta que a Nate le fascina leer y Angie le hizo una colección de libros- les conto Puck y Rachel lo mira- Que-

Que colección- pregunto

Crei que sabias, por eso es el librero- siguió Puck confundido

No, el librero es porque a Nate le encanta leer, y porque le iba a comprar algunos libros- añadio Rachel

Oh, bueno el me conto que Angie siempre le compraba libros- continuo Puck- Y que muchos aun no los ha leído y se los traerá con el-

Asi que no es necesario comprarle-

No-

Ok- dijo Rachel- Entonces solo vere el librero- y Puck vuelve asentir

Bueno y que clase de libros lee- pregunto Artie

Los que le llamen la atención- le contesto Rachel- Estaba leyendo Moby Dick-

Wow- exclamo Sam

Lo mismo pensé yo- añadio Rachel…luego todos se empezaron a despedir…y Sam le dijo a Rachel y a Puck que Nate debería ya estar viviendo con ellos antes de la visita de la trabajadora social, además que los llamaran para avisarles que dia vendrán debido a los horarios de ellos, y ambos asienten…

Los días que siguieron, Rachel recibió el colchon de la cama de Nate, y fue a casa de sus padres en la mañana y vio ciertas cosas que puede comprarle a Nate para su habitación y que el puede dejar en casa de sus papas…y mientras Rachel hacia unas ultimas compras y comprando para abastecer su cocina…su celular sono…

Alo- contesto

_Sra. Puckerman_- pregunto alguien al otro lado de la línea

Si con ella, con quien tengo el gusto- pregunto Rachel confundida

_Mi nombre es Glenda Simmons, soy la trabajadora social que el tribunal encomendó para el caso de Nathan Brian Smith_- le contesto

Oh, mucho gusto Sra. Simmons- le dijo Rachel

_El gusto es mio, me imagino que sabe para que me contacto con usted_-

Por supuesto, quiere reunirse conmigo y con mi esposo- añadio Rachel

_Asi es, y también para poder saber si su hogar es apto para la crianza de Nathan_- añadio Glenda

Bien, digame la hora y yo y mi esposo la estaremos esperando- le dijo Rachel

_Bien le parece el miércoles 17 a las 10 de la mañana_- le pregunto Glenda

Me parece bien, es suficiente tiempo para que mi esposo pueda pedir permiso en su trabajo- añadio Rachel

_No será problema_-

No, no se preocupe, esto es mas importante, y Noah lo sabe- le aseguro Rachel

_Lo se, pero si le ocaciona problemas podría perder su trabajo que es sustento para su familia_- añadio Glenda

Sra. Simmons no se preocupe, en el trabajo de mi esposo están enterados de nuestra situación actual, y entienden a la perfeccion- añadio Rachel

_De acuerdo, entonces nos veremos_-

Este segura de ello, adiós- y con ello ambas colgaron…y Rachel le aviso a Puck y este decidió pedir permiso de inmediato…

Declan podemos hablar- y el lo hace pasar

Pasa algo- le pregunto Declan, que es el jefe directo de Puck

Rachel recibió la llamada de la trabajadora social hace unos minutos y vengo a pedirte permiso para poder llegar mas tarde el próximo miércoles- le conto Puck

Ya veo- dijo asintiendo Declan- Si la trabajadora los aprueba, Nate pasara a ser hijo de ustedes-

No, el juez tomara conocimiento del informe y decidirá si somos lo mejor para Nate, pero teniendo la voluntad de Angie facilita las cosas, según el abogado es mera formalidad todo esto, pero es importante igualmente- añadio Puck

Ya veo, y no tienes ni que preguntar, por supuesto que tienes el permiso-

Gracias, y Rach dijo que me lo darias- le conto Puck

Tu mujer es sabia y sabe que entiendo que esto es importante- añadio Declan- Finalmente mi segundo hijo es adoptado- y Puck asiente- Y ahora vuelve al trabajo- y Puck asiente…

(Miercoles 17 de abril de 2019)

Crees que le gusto la habitación de Nate- le pregunto Rachel nerviosa a Puck

Ni idea-

O que considere que es inadecuada o peor que diga que no somos los adecuados para hacernos cargo de Nate y a lo mejor no le parece que aun no vivimos con el- añadio dramáticamente y Puck se rie

Preciosa, calmate- le pidió Puck y le beso la frente y la Sra. Simmons vuelve- Y que le pareció nuestro hogar y la habitación de Nate- le pregunto

Es un departamento espacioso, mas de lo que esperaba debo decir- le dijo Glenda- Podemos sentarnos- y ellos asiente y todos se sientan- Bien debo hacerles unas preguntas- y ambos asienten- A que se dedican ambos, empezando por usted Sr. Puckerman-

Soy parte del staff de arquitectos de la constructora Alamaos y asociados- le conto Puck

Cuanto lleva con ellos-

Con la constructora 5 años- le contesto Puck- Pero como arquitecto 3 años, pase a ser parte del staff apenas y me gradue-

Empezo a trabajar con ellos antes de graduarse-

Asi es- le confirmo Puck- Me transferí a la NYU antes de mi tercer año, y empeze a trabajar con ellos desde que me mude aquí- y Glenda toma nota

Bien y usted Sra. Puckerman-

Soy escritora, productora, directora, y a veces actriz de la compañía Aldrin y además soy profesora de canto en la academia MBStaR- contesto Rachel y Glenda la mira sorprendida

Ok- y anoto- Aldrin se dedica a obras de teatro- y Rachel asiente- Cuantos años lleva en esto-

Con Aldrin van a ser dos años y con la academia vamos a cumplir un año pronto- le conto Rachel- Pero en el mundo del teatro empece desde principios de 2013 cuando aun estaba en mi primer año de universidad-

Vaya- exclamo sorprendida- Respecto a sus horarios-

En mi caso trabajo de lunes a viernes- le contesto Puck- Horario oficina 9 a 5, a menos que haya una reunión llego mas tarde, siendo lo mas tarde 8- y Rachel asiente

En mi caso- siguió Rachel- Mi horario es flexible, lo mas estable son mis clases en la academia que son los miércoles y viernes de 4 a 6 y sabados en la mañana de 9 a 12- añadio- Y cuando tenemos estrenos los viernes en la noche y sabados tengo que estar ahí, lo mismo que los martes, pero jamás tendre problemas para estar en casa porque mi compañero que a veces hace de mi jefe siempre me manda a casa si no soy realmente necesaria-

Ya veo- anoto Glenda- Respecto a sus…-

Finanzas- termino Rachel por ella y Glenda asiente y Rachel tomo una carpeta y se la entrego- Me tome la libertad de incluir todo aquí- añadio y Glenda acepto la carpeta y empezó a examinarla

Bien, esto esta en orden- siguió Glenda- Respecto a sus años de matrimonio- pregunto

7 meses- contestaron ambos y Glenda los mira sorprendidos

Pero si llevan tan poco ni siquiera califican como pareja apta para adopción- añadio confundida- Como es posible que…-

Sra. Simmons que sabe del caso de Nathan- le pregunto Rachel

Que es un niño de 11 años que tiene de tutores temporales a Leroy Abraham Berry y Hiram Caleb Berry, y que su madre Angela Ariadna Berry falleció a causa de un accidente, y que ustedes solicitaron la adopción- les conto Glenda

Mi nombre de soltera es Rachel Berry, los hombres que acaba de nombrar son mis padres- le dijo Rachel y ella esta sorprendida- La razón por la cual Angela falleció fue debido a que el accidente agravo su débil cuerpo que estaba afectado por una enfermedad, leucemia- añadio

Angie, perdón Angela- continuo Puck- Nos pidió en su testamento el adoptar a Nathan y cambiar su apellido al nuestro- pauso- Angela era la mejor amiga de mi esposa, pero ambas se querian mas como hermanas, asi que no estamos adoptando a cualquier niño, estamos adoptando a quien es en nuestro corazón nuestro sobrino- añadio y Rachel asiente

Angie quería proteger el futuro de Nate y nosotros queremos lo mismo- añadio Rachel

No estaba en conocimiento de esto- les confeso Glenda- Ahora es mas entendible, si era la voluntad de la madre biológica es factible que este proceso sea mas rápido- y ambos asienten- Algo mas ambos están al tanto de la cuenta bancaria a nombre del niño- y ambos asienten- Piensan…-

No tomaremos ni un centavo de esa cuenta- le dijo Puck- Podemos mantener a Nate y seguir haciendo crecer esa cuenta para poder ser usada en sus gastos universitarios, como lo quería Angie- y Rachel asiente

Ok, solo quería saber- y ambos asienten- Ahora bien Nathan aun no vive con ustedes, y al saber que su historia es distinta me imagino que ambos están esperando algo para que esto se lleve a cabo-

Hablamos con mis padres y Nate este fin de semana que paso y este sábado empezaremos la transición- le conto Rachel

Involucran al niño en las decisiones- y ambos asienten- Jamas oi que eso se hiciera-

Sra. Simmons, Nate tiene 11 años no es tonto- le dijo Puck- El escogió cosas de las que vio en su habitación, lo mismo que hay cosas que dejara en casa de mis suegros porque el no dejaran de pasar tiempo con ellos-

Es decir que compartirán la custodia con los Berrys- pregunto Glenda

No- le aseguro Rachel- Nate nos pidió, al igual que mis padres, a veces quedarse con sus abuelos, y no podemos negarnos a ello, finalmente han vivido juntos desde que el tiene 6 años- añadio

Entiendo- dijo Glenda y se levanto y ellos con ella- Bien como veo que todo esta en orden, los llamare la siguiente semana para concertar otra cita con ustedes y asi también poder conocer a Nathan y saber como les esta yendo- añadio

Nos parece bien- le dijo Puck

Bien, estaremos en contacto entonces- y ambos asienten y cada uno le da la mano y Puck la acompaña a la salida y cierra la puerta y se da vuelta a ver a su esposa- Parece que salió bien-

Eso espero- dijo Rachel y el se le acerca y la abraza

Lo hicimos bien, Rach, y cuando vea que Nate esta bien con nosotros no tendremos problemas- añadio Puck seguro

Ok, tienes razón, además Nate nos conoce y sabe que pasara y nos quiere y…-

Y estaremos ahí para escucharlo si se siente incomodo y lo arreglaremos, ok- y Rachel asiente y lo abraza fuerte…

Y el sábado Nate se fue a pasar la noche por primera vez con ellos, y se sorprendió al ver que Rachel compro muchas de sus cosas favoritas y sus juegos de video los repartió entre la sala y su habitación…y le encantaron sus cosas nuevas…y se los hizo saber a Rachel y a Puck…

Y si bien la semana fue extraña para Nate por los cambios, se sintió comodo igual, además que Puck es un buen aliado cuando Rachel hace algo de comer que no le gusta…el miércoles paso la noche con sus abuelos, y se dio cuenta de que extraña su nueva habitación un poco, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que su mama tenia razón respecto a el, se habitúa rápido a los cambios…

El jueves Rachel lo recogió y la acompaño al teatro un rato porque ella tenia que hablar con Anton que le entrego una carpeta y despues ambos volvieron a casa, y Nate se fue a hacer su tarea y Rachel se fue a la oficina y dejo la puerta abierta por si Nate necesita algo…

Rach- la llamo y ella lo mira- Puedo jugar video juegos en la sala, en la Xbox de Puck-

Claro, pero solo si terminaste tu tarea-

Si, solo me queda la lectura y esa la hago antes de dormir- le contesto Nate

Ok- y el se fue a jugar y Rachel sigue leyendo lo que tiene en el escritorio…

Rach- la llamo Nate despues de una hora y ella lo mira- Puck se demorara mucho en llegar hoy- y Rachel mira la hora y son las 7

Rayos, la hora que es y no he cocinado nada- dijo parándose- Y ahora que recuerdo Noah me dijo que tenia una reunión hoy y llegaría pasada las 9 y tu debes de tener hambre, que clase de persona soy que se le olvida alimentar a un niño…- y Nate la mira divertido…

Rach- la llamo y ella dejo de hablar- Que hacias- y el le sonrie

Ven- lo llamo y el se acerco- Estaba viendo estas fotografías de aspirantes que audicionaron para los papeles de la nueva obra y recordando sus audiciones y leyendo los papeles para los que audicionaron y viendo si puedo visualizarlos en esos personajes y si por sus audiciones son aptos-

Son para la nueva obra de verano- pregunto Nate y Rachel asiente- Ya veo- dijo mirando las fotos

Tienes hambre verdad- le pregunto Rachel y Nate asiente- Que te parece si ordenamos hoy- y el asiente animado- Ve a escoger un menú y vuelves y llamamos- y Nate asintió y fue a hacer lo que le dijo Rachel y ambos llamaron y ordenaron y Rachel lo mando a bañarse y ella le ayudo con el agua y el se baño y cuando salió la comida china ya había llegado y Rachel ya le tenia su plato listo, y el se sento a comer y Rachel ordeno el suyo y se sento a comer con el…despues Nate le ayudo a lavar y ella lo acompaño a su cuarto y le dio las buenas noches y lo dejo en su lectura, y ella volvió a la cocina y ordeno el plato de Puck y se lo metió al microondas y le dejo una nota, y fue a tomar un baño y se metió a la cama…

Puck llego agotado a las 9:45 pm, el trafico estaba aun asqueroso para su gusto, y vio la nota de Rachel en la puerta de la cocina y sonrio y se fue a la cocina y calentó mientras se lava las manos, y comio, lavo, fue a ver a Nate a quien encontró dormido con su libro en su pecho y se lo puso en la mesa de noche y lo arropo y le apago la luz y se fue a su habitación…donde encontró a Rachel leyendo un libro…

Hola- lo saludo ella

Hey- se tiro en la cama a su lado y ella se inclino y lo beso- Como les fue hoy-

Olvide que debo alimentarlo- le conto Rachel

En serio- y ella asiente y Puck se rie

NOAH- se quejo Rachel golpeándolo en el brazo- No es divertido-

Lo se, es que sono como si tuvieras un perrito y no un niño- añadio y Rachel se puso triste

No sirvo para ser madre- dijo y Puck la mira

Preciosa no digas tonterias- le dijo Puck- Ademas Nate no es pequeño si tiene hambre buscara algo de comer-

Pero que pasa si algún dia tenemos un bebe y olvido alimentarlo- añadio

No lo olvidaras- le aseguro

Como estas tan seguro- le pregunto Rachel

Llorara y sabras que debes hacer algo- le dijo simplemente Puck, pero Rachel no se ve segura- Oye, tranquila, además que estoy seguro que Nate te dijo que ya era hora de comer o no- y ella asiente- Y se molesto porque se te pasara la hora-

No, de hecho estaba feliz de que ordenaramos comida- añadio Rachel

Ves, te estas preocupando por nada- le dijo y ella asiente- Ahora me voy cambiar y nos vamos a dormir temprano porque mañana hay que llevar a Nate a la escuela- y Rachel asiente, y ambos se dispusieron a dormir…

(Viernes 26 de abril de 2019, 18 pm, Casa Berry)

Hola pequeña- saludo Leroy a su hija

Hola papa, me imagino que Nate ya llego- pregunto Rachel y Leroy asiente

Si, tu papi lo recogió hace dos horas- y Rachel asiente, el dia viernes Nate sale mas temprano- Que haces aquí tan temprano-

Mi clase de la tarde cancelo por un examen que tenia que no podía cambiar- le conto Rachel y Leroy asiente- Y Nate-

En su cuarto-

Y papi-

En el cuarto de Nate-

Papa-

Si-

Pasa algo-

No- le respondió sonriendo Leroy…

NOOOO- grito alguien de pronto y Nate salió de su habitación y Hiram detrás de el- NO quiero- y Hiram trata de atraparlo y lo taclea

PAPI, NATE- les grito Rachel, pero ninguno le presta atención y Nate sigue tratando de escaparse y Rachel mira a su papa que se rie- Papa que hacen-

Es la pelea del viernes- le conto Leroy y Rachel esta confundida- El dia viernes Nate considera que bañarse no es necesario, lo puede hacer mañana en la mañana, pero Hiram siempre le ha dicho que eso es sucio de su parte, por lo que siempre hacen esto, aunque finalmente siempre Nate se baña-

O sea que solo se divierten- añadio Rachel y Leroy asiente y Rachel mira a los peleadores con una sonrisa en el rostro- Papi aun sigue siendo un niño-

Siempre lo sera cariño- aseguro Leroy y ambos se rien, cuando Rachel siente su celular vibrar…y al abrirlo tiene un mensaje, y al leerlo una sonrisa aparece en su rostro…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Que mensaje habra recibido Rachel, comenten y lo sabran...por cierto espero haber hecho bien lo de la trabajadora social :), por otra parte Glee volvio, y Finchel me dieron ganas de vomitar, Puck tuvo muy pocas escenas, Sugar es horrible personaje, me encanto el novio de Mercedes, es dulce y tierno con ella y se ven bien juntos, y Hummelberry amistad es GENIAL, no hay palabras para describirlos, y Klaine, los adoro, todas sus escenas fueron espectaculares, y Lindsay de Glee Project me sorprendio, pero Lea le sigue dando mil patadas, Quinn nuevo look ROCKS, y Santana sigue siendo Santana...lo que si me molesto fue el poco calido recibimiento hacia Blaine, y creo que es porque Finn, quien peor reacciono, sabe que Blaine lo aplasta con su talento...en fin, podria haberme decepcionado mas el primer capitulo, pero no fue asi beshitos y en serio no olviden comentar :)<p> 


	41. Chapter 41

Hola a todos, gracias por los comentarios, gracias a su apoyo es que me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo...ojala les guste este capitulo :)

Glee no me pertenece :(, por que si fuera mio Finchel seria historia y PUCKLEBERRY estarian juntos...

* * *

><p>41<p>

FAMILIA

Pasa algo- le pregunto Leroy y ella lo mira y le muestra su celular

Tina entro en trabajo de parto- le conto y Leroy esta sorprendido- Hay que ir al hospital- y el asiente y va a parar a los revoltosos…mientras Rachel llama a Puck…

Noah recibiste el mensaje…vienes saliendo entonces…si estoy con mis papas y Nate…-

SI- grito Nate corriendo por su chaqueta- No me voy a bañar- añadio y Rachel se rie

_Que paso_- pregunto Puck del otro lado

Nate, pero no te preocupes te vemos alla- y con ello ambos colgaron…y se dirigieron al hospital y se encontraron con Puck en la entrada…y al preguntar por Tina todos se dirigieron a maternidad…y todos sus amigos ya están ahí…

Estaba 7 cms dilatada por lo que me dijo Blaine asi que no queda mucho- les conto Santana y todos asienten…

Quien esta con ella- pregunto Rachel

Mike obviamente y Quinn, además de Blaine- le conto Kurt y Rachel asiente

(Una horas despues)

Blaine salió a la sala de espera y todos se paran y el les sonríe…

El bebe Chang ya llego al mundo hace 10 minutos- les conto y todos sonríen felices

Como esta Tina- pregunto Rachel

Ambos están bien- les aseguro Blaine- Podran ver al pequeño en unos 30 minutos por la ventanilla- añadio- Y en una hora mas a Tina y al bebe juntos- añadio y todos asienten

Dime que Mike no se desmayo esta vez- le pregunto Artie y todos se rien

No, afortunadamente no- les conto Blaine- Bien voy a ir que me queda en mi turno y volveré- y se va…

(30 minutos despues)

Se acercaron a la ventanilla donde tienen a los bebes, y ven al pequeño que es la perfecta combinación entre Tina y Mike, tiene los cachetes y nariz de Tina y la barbilla de Mike…

Es pequeñito- dijo Beth

Todos los bebes lo son- le dijo Shelby y Beth mira a los demás

Pero el es mas lindo- añadio Beth y todos concuerdan con ella

Porque no vamos a comer algo a la cafetería antes de tener que entrar a ver a Tina- les sugerio Carl y todos asienten…y gracias a Quinn y Blaine todos pudieron entrar a ver a Tina y al pequeño al mismo tiempo…y al verlos Tina les sonríe, y todos se acomodan alrededor de la cama…

Es muy bello Tina- le dijo Shelby- Felicidades a ambos- y ambos le agradecen

Y como se llama- les pregunto Brittany curiosa- Porque no puede ir por la vida sin un nombre no- pregunto confundida

Por supuesto que tiene un nombre- le aseguro Mike y el mira a Tina y ella asiente y el toma al pequeño de los brazos de su madre y se los muestra a todos- Todos les presento a Kail Liam Chang- les dijo y Rachel tiene los ojos muy abiertos…

Liam- pregunto sorprendida y Tina asiente sonriéndole, y todos miran a Rachel curiosos

Exactamente lo que piensas es la razón de su nombre- le dijo Mike y Rachel esta mas sorprendida

Rach- la llamo confundido Puck y ella lo mira y sonríe, pero tiene los ojos aguados, y todos la miran confundidos, y ella volvió a mirar a Tina…

Se lo dijiste- y Tina asiente y Rachel le sonríe y mira al resto- Liam es el nombre que Angie le iba a poner a Nate, pero se enamoro del personaje de James Laferty en One Tree Hill y se decidió por Nathan- les conto y ahora todos entienden y Rachel mira a Nate que mira al bebe con una enorme sonrisa…

Tiene el segundo mejor nombre del mundo- dijo Nate y mira a Rachel- El mio es el primer mejor nombre del mundo- y todos se rien

Ey, Rach- y Rachel mira a Mike- Quieres cargarlo- y ella asiente y se acerca a Mike y toma al pequeño

Hola precioso- dijo Rachel mirando al niño en sus brazos- Y si que lo eres- añadio y el bebe mueve sus manitas y le roza el pelo con una- Asi que te acuerdas de mi, eh- y Tina le sonríe- Gracias- le dijo dándole un beso en la frente, y todos la miran sonriendo y ella miro a Tina- Es perfecto-

Lo es- dijo Mike mirando con adoracion a su hijo y Rachel le sonríe y mira a Kail…

Ahora vas a volver loco a tu papi aquí afuera, de eso no cabe duda- le dijo a Kail- Y tu mami va a tener que tener mucha paciencia contigo y tu papi, pero se que a diferencia de tu papi tu seras mas obediente, cierto- y el bebe hace un ruidito- Claro que si- y todos se rien- Ahora vas volver con tu mami- y Rachel se lo da a Tina, la que le sonríe…

Ahora tienes que pedirle a Puck uno- le sugerio Mike

Mike, Noah y yo ya tenemos un hijo- le recordó Rachel y el la mira confundido

Yo, menso- le dijo Nate y todos se rien y Nate mira a Kail y luego a Tina- Ojala haya heredado tu inteligencia y no la de Mike- y Tina se rie

Todos esperamos lo mismo Nate- añadio Sam y todos asiente y Mike se siente en minoría

No te preocupes amor, te amo tal cual eres- le aseguro Tina y todos se rien…

Por cierto gracias por tener el bebe hoy Tina- le dijo Nate y todos lo miran confundidos- Le gane por fin a mi abuelito- añadio orgulloso

En que- le pregunto Santana

No me bañe- les dijo y todos están confundidos

Hiram y Nate tienen cierta discusión respecto a si debe o no bañarse los viernes- les conto Leroy- Nate dice que no porque puede hacerlo en la mañana del sábado y Hiram dice que no-

Y hoy gracias a Kail gane por fin yo- añadio Nate y todos se rien y Nate mira al pequeño- Asi que Kail eres mi primo favorito desde hoy- y todos se rien…finalmente despues de un rato todos empiezan a irse para poder dejar a Tina descansar…

Nate se fue con sus abuelos porque iba a pasar la noche con ellos…y Rachel y Puck se fueron en el auto de Puck…y en el auto Rachel decidió prender su celular que había apagado y le llego un aviso de que tiene un mensaje en su buzon de voz y decidió escucharlo…y al oírlo se le abrieron enormemente los ojos…

Noah- llamo a su esposo- La trabajadora social vendrá mañana a las 11.30 a hablar con Nate-

Que- pregunto confundido Puck

A ultima hora le dijeron que debía visitarnos y va venir mañana, que vamos a hacer- continuo Rachel preocupada

Ummm- y Puck tiene cara pensativa- Llama a tus papas y diles y que tengan a Nate listo a las 10, das tu clase de las 9 y cancelas las otras apenas llegues, ya lo tenias planeado de todas maneras- y Rachel asiente- Y despues recoges a Nate mientras yo ordeno el departamento- añadio

Ok- dijo Rachel y llamo a sus papas y ellos prometieron tener listo a Nate a la hora acordada…finalmente Puck y Rachel llegaron a su departamento, mientras Rachel habla con Kurt, porque se suponía que iria con el a ver a Tina, mientras Puck se va a dar una ducha…y despues Rachel entra a ducharse…y al salir Puck ya esta acostado mirando el techo de la habitación…

Te pasa algo Noah- le pregunto Rachel metiéndose a la cama y el la mira y le sonríe, pero en sus ojos ahí algo de tristeza- Oh- añadio entendiendo

Que- le pregunto Puck confundido

El nacimiento de Kail te recordó el de Beth- le dijo Rachel y Puck la mira sorprendido

Como…- y ella lo abraza poniendo su cabeza en su pecho y el también la envuelve con sus brazos…

Te conozco Noah- le dijo Rachel simplemente

Es genial no tener que buscar las palabras correctas para explicar como me siento, tu solo lo sabes- añadio sonriendo suavemente Puck- Y si es cierto, pero no es lo único que pienso-

Te molesto que dijera que ya tenemos un hijo cuando Mike me dijo que debería pedirte uno- añadio Rachel

No me molesto- le aseguro Puck- Pero ayer mencionaste lo de tener un bebe en el futuro y me preguntaba si lo piensas- y Rachel lo mira

Si, lo he pensado- le confeso Rachel- Desde que nos casamos de hecho- añadio y Puck la mira sorprendido- Pero no te dije nada, porque llevamos poco tiempo de matrimonio y me pareció bueno disfrutar de ello sin pañales y llantos por un rato, pero ahora con Nate aquí pensar en tener un bebe volvió a mi cabeza-

Ya veo- le dijo Puck entendiendo- Entonces quieres embarazarte- le pregunto

Si, pero no- le dijo Rachel y el la mira confundido- Si quiero, pero no quiero planearlo, quiero que nos sorprenda y no que lo busquemos como locos, y despues desilusionarnos porque no resulto-

Entiendo-

Que te parece si dejamos de usar tu protección primero- le pregunto Rachel-

Me parece, pero aun tomaras la pastilla-

Tengo que, no puedo cortarla de raíz- le conto Rachel- Antes de nuestra luna de miel hable con mi medico y le pregunte todo, asi que se que debo hacer para empezar a cortarla-

Por ello me dijiste que podíamos tener relaciones sin protección en nuestra noche de bodas- le pregunto Puck y ella asiente- Ok, entonces dejaremos los condones y veremos que pasa- y ella le sonríe y lo besa- Te parece empezar ahora- le sugirió y ella asiente…

Me parece perfecto- y lo beso apasionadamente…

(Sabado 28 de abril)

Rachel recogió a Nate de casa de sus papas, el que ya estaba listo esperando por ella, y llegaron al departamento a las 11, porque se toparon con un accidente en una de las calles, lo que ocasiono que hicieran desviaciones…por fortuna llamaron a Puck y este dejo de preocuparse…y a las 11.30, la Sra. Simmons llego y saludo a los Puckerman y a Nate que esta sentado con Puck en el sillón grande de la sala…

Puedo traerle algo- le pregunto Rachel una vez ella se sento

Agua estaría bien- le dijo Glenda y Rachel asintió y se fue a la cocina y le trajo su agua y se sento al otro lado de Nate- Bien, entonces Nathan ya vive con ustedes-

Si- le contesto Puck

Desde cuando- pregunto Glenda

Desde hace una semana- le contesto Rachel- Pero el miércoles y ayer se quedo con mis papas- añadio y Glenda la mira

Sra. Puckerman si bien entiendo que su situación es especial me gustaría que fueran un poco mas consistentes respecto a la estadia de Nathan en su casa- añadio Glenda

A que se refiere- le pregunto Puck

A que si el niño ya se cambio a vivir con ustedes, esperen a lo menos un mes para que el se habitue a su rutina y despues puede empezar a quedarse con sus abuelos un dia a la semana- le contesto Glenda

Rutina- pregunto Rachel

Asi es, ustedes son un matrimonio nuevo que aun no tiene hijos, y si bien conocen al niño no han vivido con el y por lo tanto su rutina se ve alterada y la de el también, y ustedes y el niño deben hacer esas rutinas individuales una sola- añadio Glenda

Nuestras rutinas ya son una- le conto Rachel y Glenda va a discutir- Sra. Simmons, debe saber que parte de mi personalidad es siempre pensar en los pro y contras de toda situación y también ser una persona organizada, de una forma sana claro esta, porque no podemos controlar todo- y Glenda asiente- Y por ello antes de que Nate viniera a vivir con nosotros le pedi que me contara que hace en la semana cuando esta en la casa o a que hora hace su tarea y todo lo relacionado a horarios de escuela y de cuando va a ver a sus amigos, y Noah y yo lo comparamos con nuestros horarios y realmente no sufrimos alteración alguna, al contrario Nate encaja perfecto en nuestras rutinas-

Tal cual y le acaba de decir mi esposa es- añadio Puck y Nate asiente y Glenda mira al niño que se ve bastante comodo al lado de ambos adultos…

Ya veo- dijo finalmente Glenda- Habiendo escuchado ello, me gustaría que Nathan me mostrara su habitación, te parece- le pregunto al niño y el asiente…Rachel le dijo que podría ser el caso…

Los esperaremos aquí- le dijo Puck y Nate asiente y camina hacia su habitación y Glenda lo sigue…y Puck mira a Rachel- La dejaste sin habla- añadio sonriéndole- Lo hiciste a propósito- y ella asiente

Me molesto su tono al juzgar nuestras decisiones y de que por ser un matrimonio nuevo somos inmaduros, ella no nos conoce no sabe nada y solo nos esta juzgando y no la dejare buscar excusas sin sentido para que nos considere inaptos para cuidar a Nate- le dijo Rachel

Lo que significa que dejaste de estar nerviosa y preocupada- añadio Puck y ella asiente y el la abraza- Me alegra- añadio sonriendo…

(Habitacion de Nate)

Aquí es- le dijo Nate entrando y mirando a Glenda que mira la habitación, esta muy ordenada y tiene otras cosas que la primera vez que vino no tenia…

Te gusta- le pregunto al niño que asiente- En serio o solo lo dices porque ellos te dijeron que debías decirlo, porque sabes que puedes confiar en mi- y Nate la mira molesto…

Usted no quiere que ellos me adopten- le dijo y Glenda se sorprende por el cambio de humor del niño

No es eso Nathan, solo estoy tratando de asegurarme de que ellos son los adecuados para hacerse cargo de ti- le dijo Glenda

Y lo son, Rach y Puck son geniales y soy feliz viviendo con ellos- le aseguro Nate

Puck- pregunto Glenda confundida

Digo Noah- dijo Nate aunque en su cara hay algo raro

Pasa algo- le pregunto

Suena raro llamar a Puck por su nombre, me gusta mas Puck- le dijo Nate

Los conoces hace mucho, verdad- y Nate asiente y se acerco a su mesita de noche y abrió el cajón y saco una libreta y se sento en la cama

Venga siéntese- le dijo Nate y ella se sienta a su lado y el abre la libreta- Este soy yo en mi primera ecografía, aquí estoy el dia que naci y esta es mi mami- añadio apuntando cada foto- Y aquí esta Rach conmigo, ella tenia 13 pero iba a cumplir 14 cuando yo naci- añadio y Glenda asiente al ver una versión mas joven de la Sra. Puckerman y Nate mueve otras hojas de la libreta y paro en una donde esta Rachel con un bebe mas grande en brazos- En esta tengo 6 meses fue la ultima que me saque con ella antes de que mi mama y yo nos viniéramos a vivir a Nueva York, con su tia abuela Ariadna- y Nate le muestra una foto donde sale el con una anciana…

Esta libreta es tuya- y el asiente

Mi mama me la dio en mi cumpleaños numero 8 y yo seguí poniendo fotos- le conto Nate mientras sigue moviendo hojas y paro en una donde salen el y Beth, ambos en traje de baño en una piscina, y Puck al lado de Beth fuera de la piscina- Esta foto nos la tomaron el dia que conoci a Puck en el cumpleaños de Beth-

Quien es la nlña-

Beth- y Glenda asiente- Es una de mis mejores amigas, aunque es menor que yo, pero es divertida-

Que tan menor- pregunto Glenda

4 años menor- le contesto Nate- Y es la hermana de Rachel y la hija de Puck-

QUE- exclamo Glenda y Nate la mira confundido- Como es posible…- y Nate se pone a reir…y Glenda lo mira molesta

Lo siento- se disculpo Nate- No quise reirme de usted, asi que me disculpo- y ella asiente- Y no se preocupe, no es nada malo, Beth es hija biológica de Puck, pero es la hija adoptiva de la mama biológica de Rachel, Shelby, por lo que son hermanas pero no sanguíneas- y Glenda respira aliviada

Me asuste- añadio Glenda- Cuantos años tenias aquí-

6, pero me faltaba poco para cumplir 7- le respondió Nate y movio y le mostro otra foto donde el y Zack están en el suelo con Beth- El es mi mejor amigo, se llama Zack, aunque es mayor que yo por 4 años, y además es el sobrino hijo adoptivo del esposo de la mama biológica de Rachel, y al cual Beth llama hermano también- añadio

Vaya, que familia- añadio Glenda y Nate se rie y movio las paginas de la libreta y le mostro fotografías de todos sus amigos y familia y le dijo el nombre de cada uno a Glenda y Glenda mira las fotografías y a la vez mira la cara de Nate mientras le cuenta quienes son y como son con el…Nate incluso tiene fotos de los amigos que viven en Lima, hasta de los Schuester, y de los papas de sus amigos mas grandes…- Eres feliz con todos ellos- y Nate asiente

Extraño a mi mama- le dijo Nate mirando una de las fotos que se tomo con su mama en la boda de Rachel y Puck- Pero ella sabia que yo no estaría solo, por eso se fue tranquila y por ello yo también estoy tranquilo, todos ellos son MI familia- añadio y miro a Glenda- Se que Rachel y Puck para usted no se ve como la pareja ideal para adoptarme- y Glenda asiente- Pero son ideales para mi, y no solo mi mama confía en ellos, sino que yo también, quiero a Puck como a un padre y Rach es mi segunda favorita persona en este mundo, la primera era mi mama, y además gracias a ella pude crecer y disfrutar a mi verdadera mama y no irme con una familia que no era la mia-

Entiendes que familia biológica según se tienes, verdad- y Nate asiente

Pero ellos trataron horrible a mi mama- le dijo Nate- Aunque ella no me dijo malas cosas de ellos e incluso nos les guardaba resentimiento, si se que ellos no fueron buenos con ella, y la forma en como miraron a mis abuelos y como trataron a Rachel en la lectura del testamento de mi mama, me hace estar seguro de que no quiero que ellos estén cerca mio, y que mi verdadera familia son los Berry y los Puckerman y todos nuestros demás amigos, que también son familia- añadio y se levanto y fue a tomar su mochila y saco su cámara y se devolvió donde Glenda y se la mostro…- El es Kail- le mostro la foto que le tomo al bebe en su cuna de hospital mientras el y Beth lo veian dormir- Nacio ayer, y es el hijo de Tina y Mike, y es mi nuevo primo- añadio orgulloso

Es muy lindo- concedió Glenda y vio que hay mas fotos por el numero en la pantalla- Me muestras las demás fotos de tu cámara- y el asiente…y hay 30 en total, las mas viejas son de su nueva habitación cuando recién se mudo, luego del domingo en que Rachel y Puck lo llevaron a ver una película…una en la sala donde Puck esta jugando video juegos, y Rachel en la cocina, Rachel en el teatro, y otra donde esta trabajando en la oficina con cara de concentración, y otra de sus abuelos en la sala de su casa, y las mas recientes en el hospital en la sala de espera y en la habitación de Tina…- Te gusta sacar fotos-

Mi mama era la de las fotos- le conto Nate- Yo le agarre el gusto cuando conoci el estudio fotográfico de Tina- confeso- Y mi abuelito me regalo la cámara para mi cumpleaños pasado- y Glenda asiente

Nathan quiero preguntarte algo mas- y el asiente- Que pasaría si Noah y Rachel tuvieran un hijo propio, que piensas de ello- añadio y Nate la mira y pone cara pensativa…

Bueno seria genial para Rach, porque si bien soy su hijo ahora, ella no es mi mama, ella misma me lo dijo- le conto Nate

Te molesta que te haya dicho ello- le pregunto Glenda preocupada

No, porque es verdad, mi mama era Angela Ariadna Berry- dijo seguro Nate- Y si tienen un bebe ella seria por fin una mama y seria genial- y Glenda asiente- Respecto a Puck ya de por si Beth lo comparte conmigo, asi que ya lo comparto con otra persona, y el jamás me ha tratado distinto cuando estamos los tres juntos-

A que te refieres con distinto- le pregunto Glenda

A que no tiene favoritismo, aunque obviamente Beth es su princesa, pero hasta para mi es una princesa- añadio Nate- De hecho una vez Beth se cayo jugando conmigo porque la empuje muy fuerte, y crei que se enojaría, pero no, sino que me pidió que lo ayudara a curarla y me dijo que fuera mas cuidadoso para la próxima y me pidió que quitara la cara de preocupado y asustado-

Ya veo- añadio con una sonrisa Glenda

Ademas Puck es por sobre todo mi amigo, y si nace un bebe los ayudare y tendre una nueva prima o primo- añadio Nate encogiéndose de hombros

Ok- le dijo Glenda- Volvamos a la sala- y el asiente y ambos volvieron con Puck y Rachel

Y como les fue- les pregunto Rachel

Bastante bien- añadio Glenda poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Nate que la mira y le sonríe y ella lo mira- Te molesta dejarnos unos momentos solos- y el niega con la cabeza

Voy avanzar mi lectura que tengo para el lunes- les dijo y se fue y Glenda mira a los Puckerman…

Sentémonos- les dijo y todos se sientan nuevamente- Bien tengo que decir que muchas de las cosas que hable con Nathan me sorprendieron, sobretodo respecto a que su hija- miro a Puck- Es la hermana de su esposa- y ambos la miran sorprendidos

Beth nació cuando tenia 16- le conto rápidamente Puck

Y mi madre biológica, quien fue contratada para tenerme, buscaba poder tener la oportunidad de ser madre otra vez, pero de verdad esta vez- acoto Rachel

Y adopto a mi hija- termino Puck

Esta bien- les aseguro Glenda- Nathan me explico- y ambos asienten- Pero debo decir que sus relaciones familiares son algo nuevas para mi- y ambos vuelven asentir- Pero en fin, me di cuenta de que Nathan es un niño feliz, despierto, y con un carácter bastante especial, y tiene muchos manierismos como los suyos Sr. Puckerman-

Como cuales- le pregunto Puck

Cuando esta molesto tiene su misma expresión- le conto Glenda- O también pude notar cuando llegue que se sienta igual que usted en el sillón y tiene una mirada sobreprotectora cuando se trata de usted Sra. Puckerman, que puedo decir también tiene su esposo- añadio

Habia notado sus similitudes con Noah- confeso Rachel- Pero no esa mirada de la que nos cuenta- añadio sorprendida

Yo si he notado esa mirada- dijo Puck y Rachel lo mira- Siempre la ha tenido, y no solo la mirada, sino que también la preocupación por ti Rach- añadio

Exacto- acoto Glenda y se levanto y ambos se levantan con ella- Pero bueno ya me retiro, pues tengo toda la información que necesito para elaborar mi informe- añadio y ambos asienten…

Voy por Nate- dijo Puck y ambas mujeres asienten y Glenda mira a Rachel

Nathan se preocupa por usted- añadio y Rachel asiente- Pero hay algo que quiero preguntarle- y Rachel asiente- Han pensado en tener mas hijos y que pasara con Nathan en ese caso-

Si lo hemos conversado- le conto Rachel- Y si pasa, involucrare a Nate para que sienta que la criatura es parte de el también, y que nada cambiara entre nosotros, al contrario todo será igual o mejor- añadio y Glenda asiente

Me alegra oírlo-

Ya se va- pregunto Nate llegando con Puck

Si- le contesto Glenda- Fue un placer Nathan- y el le da la mano

Lo mismo digo- añadio Nate- Y puede decirme Nate- añadio

Gracias Nate- y el asiente y Glenda se despide y se va…

Te agrado- le dijo Rachel a Nate y el asiente, aunque Rachel no se lo pregunto…

Fue extraño hablar con ella y todo, pero despues de un rato ya no tanto- les conto Nate y ambos asienten entendiendo

Bien enano te parece que te patee el trasero en COD- le pregunto Puck a Nate

NOAH- lo golpeo Rachel en el brazo y Nate se rie de Puck- Cuida tu lenguaje frente a Nate y refiérete a el por su nombre y no juegos violentos- añadio con sus manos en la cintura y Puck rola los ojos y mira a Nate

Nate te parece bien jugar conmigo a las carreras de autos, y asi poder patearte el trasero- añadio y Nate se vuelve a reir de la cara de exasperada de Rachel

No tienes remedio- añadio Rachel y se dirigió a la oficina- Voy terminar de ver esas fotos que me dio Anton mientras juegan asi que compórtense y Noah- y el la mira inocentemente- Comportate como un adulto- añadio

Por supuesto…- le dijo y Rachel se va y Puck mira a Nate el que lo mira divertido- ...Que no- añadio y Nate se larga a reir- Jugamos-

A las carreras- añadio Nate

Aburrido- añadio Puck y Nate rola los ojos, mientras ambos sacan los aparatos y cables- COD-

Carreras- añadio Nate- Quiero vivir una larga vida- dijo y Puck lo mira confundido- Rach nos matara a ambos si jugamos COD o cualquier juego violento mientras ella este en la casa asi que no COD-

Booo, fome- añadio Puck y Nate se rie, y luego lo mira- Ok- concedió…y ambos se pusieron a jugar…

Mientras Rachel esta en la oficina mirando por la ventana hacia el cielo…_Estaremos bien, verdad An, tu te encargaras de cuidarnos desde alla arriba_…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Y que les parecio?...ojala en serio les haya gustado...<p>

Por cierto a los que leen mi saga My Gleek ya empeze a escribir 4D, solo esperare para ver el 2do capitulo de Glee para mantener la linea...y puedo asegurarles que Puckleberry en mi fic es un hecho :)

Besitos y sigan comentando :), que aun queda camino por recorrer en este fic :)


	42. Chapter 42

Gracias por sus comentarios :) me hacen muy, pero muy feliz :) y ya cierta personita hara su aparicion :)

Glee no me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>42<p>

JUNIO NOTICIAS

Y los días empezaron a pasar, Tina salió del hospital el domingo en la mañana, ya que su medico quería monitorearla a ella un dia extra mas por ser primeriza, ya que Kail paso todos sus exámenes…

Y los demás siguieron con sus trabajos, juntándose muchas veces los fines de semana, y en cuento a Rachel dejo sus pastillas anticonceptivas definitivamente a mediados de mayo…y los ensayos para la obra de verano si volvieron mas regulares…

Y para sorpresa de todos Zack tuvo su primera cita con una chica de su escuela, y estaba bastante nervioso, asi que todos el fin de semana anterior a su cita lo aconsejaron, y le decían tantas cosas distintas que al final les grito a todos que se callaran y lo dejaran en paz y se fue a jugar video juegos con Nate…al final le fue bien en su cita…y a principios de junio Beth les conto a todos que su hermano tiene novia…

Pero la que empezó a actuar mas cansada es Rachel, pero culpo a los ensayos de la obra que se han puesto bastante agotadores y mas porque ella quiere ser parte de todo y saber todo igual que el elenco…

Rach- la movio alguien

Ah- y abre los ojos para ver a Anton que tiene su mano en su hombro- Paso algo- pregunto confundida

Te quedaste dormida- le dijo

No- le aseguro ella

Hace unos minutos te llamaba y jamás me respondiste- le dijo Anton

Oh, lo siento- se disculpo y el se sienta con ella

Estas bien- le pregunto preocupado

Claro que si- le aseguro Rachel y bostezo- Lo siento- y Anton la mira sorprendido, pero se puso serio

Rach, ve a casa- le ordeno y ella va discutir- Ve, y vuelve renovada el viernes- añadio

Pero tenemos mucho por hacer- le recordó

No es tanto- le aseguro Anton- Y ve al medico- añadio

Al medico- pregunto confundida

Si, al medico, has estado pasando por muchas emociones y ahora tu cuerpo te esta pasando la cuenta, creo tienes estrés, asi que ve al medico que te recete algo y vuelves a trabajar- añadio Anton

Anton te juro que no…-

Si no lo haces llamare a tu guapo esposo para que se encargue- le advirtió el serio- Y sabes que soy capaz- añadio y Rachel lo mira y asiente derrotada

Ok- concedió Rachel y se levanto y tomo su bolso- Solo porque estas usando a Noah como carta y no quiero que se preocupe por NADA- añadio

Como digas- añadio Anton y ella se despide de el y se va…y fue a recoger a Nate a casa de Shelby…

Rach- la recibió Zack- Es temprano, paso algo-

No, no paso nada, Anton estaba de odioso y me vine temprano, nada mas- le aseguro a Zack y el asiente y ambos van a la sala donde Nate y Beth están haciendo tareas…

REICHI- grito Beth al verla y corrió a abrazarla

Hola preciosa, como estas-

Bien, vienes a llevarte a Nate- y Rachel asiente- Pueden quedarse un poco mas- le pidió Beth- Por fis-

Ok- concedió Rachel y mira a Nate que sonríe y ella se le acerca y le da un beso en la frente- Te fue bien hoy-

Yep- le respondió Nate

Bien- y Rachel miro a Zack- Y Carl y Shelby aun no llegan-

Shelby esta afuera y Carl llegara mas tarde tenia citas hasta tarde en la consulta- le conto Zack y Rachel asiente

Ire a ver a ma- y con eso Rachel salió afuera y Shelby esta podando unas flores- Hola ma- y Shelby se da vuelta

Hola pequeña, que haces aquí tan temprano-

Anton no me necesitaba y me mando a casa- le conto a Shelby

Ya veo, quieres ayudarme- le pregunto

No, no sirvo para la jardinería- se disculpo Rachel y Shelby se encoge de hombros- De hecho ma te molesta si subo y me recuesto un rato- y Shelby la mira

Claro que no, pero ya no tengo cuarto de invitados- le recordó y Rachel asiente, ahora el cuarto de invitados es de Zack

Esta bien dudo que a Beth le moleste que use su cuarto- añadio Rachel y se va a ir cuando se da vuelta- Te molesta si nos quedamos a comer y llamo a Noah también-

Claro que no, son mas que bienvenidos- le dijo Shelby sonriendo

Ok, gracias- y con eso Rachel le pidió su habitación a Beth y esta se la presto feliz, pero antes fue a sacar algo que quiere y despues dejo a Rachel sola…la cual llamo a su doctor para pedir una hora y asi Anton deja de molestarla…y finalmente llamo a Puck…

_Hey preciosa_- le contesto Puck

Hey guapo-

_No deberías estar en los ensayos_- le pregunto Puck confundido

O sea que no puedo llamar a mi esposo-

_Rach, sabes que no me molesta que me llames, pero usualmente a esta hora estas viendo los ensayos de la obra_-

Anton estaba de odioso y me mando a casa porque no me necesita según el que hasta el viernes- le conto Rachel

_Entonces eso quiere decir que tendre a mi chica mas temprano en casa_- pregunto insinuativo

Noah, alguna vez sacas la cabeza de ahí- le pregunto

_No_- y Rachel rola los ojos- _Pero ahora en serio, dos noches completas…_-

Noah, cállate- y el se rie

_Sabes que igual te gusta_- le dijo Puck con risa en la voz

Si no lo niego- concedió Rachel- Pero no quiero esa clase de pensamientos en la cama de mi hermanita que de paso es TU hija- añadio

_Que haces en la cama de Beth_- pregunto confundido

Vine a recoger a Nate y Beth me rogo que nos quedáramos, asi que decidi preguntarle a Ma si estaba bien que nos quedarnos a cenar, asi que por eso te llamaba-

_Para que me vaya para alla y no a nuestro departamento_- termino Puck por ella entiendo

Asi es-

_Y estas en la cama de Beth, por_-

Aprovechare de descansar- contesto

_Perfecto estaras descansadita para nuestra noche entonces, te veo luego, te amo_- y colgó y Rachel rolo los ojos, pero se rie igualmente…y puso su alarma y dejo que el sueño la venciera…lo que paso rápidamente…

Rach- le susurraron al oído- Dormilona, despierta-

Cinco minutos mas- pidió Rachel acomodándose para el otro lado y la persona se rie…y Rachel siente como alguien le besa la parte de atrás de su cuello…y sabe que conoce esos labios en su piel…pero tiene sueño…- Quiero dormir- se quejo

Rach- la llamaron con voz preocupada esta vez y ella se da vuelta a ver a la persona, y se topa con la cara preocupada de su esposo…

Hey- lo saludo adormilada

Hey, estas bien- y ella asiente- Segura-

Si- dijo sentándose en la cama y dándose cuenta que tiene una manta encima- Y esto-

Shelby me dijo que subió a verte y que dormías profundamente y te puso esto encima- le conto Puck y la mira y ella se dio cuenta que esta preocupado

Noah, estoy bien- le aseguro

Es que…-

Que- le pregunto Rachel

Jamas te rehusas a levantarte, y has estado mas dormilona de lo normal últimamente y…-

Noah- lo detuvo- Solo estoy mas agotada porque la obra es mas movida que otras que hayamos hecho y ya sabes como soy, tengo que saberme las cosas igual que los actores y eso incluye la coreografia- añadio

Ok, si dices que es la obra, lo es- y ella asiente- Pero bueno, Shelby dijo que la cena iba a estar lista en 10 minutos y llevo 15 aca arriba asi que debe estar lista- y Rachel asiente y se levanta y perdió el equilibrio…- Wo- exclamo Puck agarrándola para que no se callera- Que fue eso-

Me levante muy rápido- le dijo Rachel poniendo una de sus manos en su frente- Se me nublo un poco la vista- añadio

Ok- dijo Puck, pero toda su ser es preocupación- Rach…-

Debe ser también que no he comido nada en varias horas- añadio Rachel y el asiente y ella lo mira- Estoy bien- le aseguro- Vayamos a comer algo y nos quedamos un poco mas y vamos a casa- y el asiente…y asi lo hicieron…y al llegar al departamento Puck ayudo a Nate con su baño y a meterse a la cama…y luego se fue a dar un baño justo y cuando Rachel venia saliendo del baño ya en su pijama…

Y al salir del baño se acosto y al ver a Rachel esta profundamente dormida…asi que la dejo dormir solamente porque se ve agotadísima…y el también decidió descansar, pero le costo dormirse, porque realmente esta preocupado por su esposa…finalmente el sueño lo venció como a las 2 de la mañana…

(Miercoles 12 de junio)

No puedo creer que me quedara dormida otra vez- se quejo Rachel moviéndose por la cocina- Si no fuera porque mi papa recogió a Nate hoy, estoy segura que hubiera hecho que llegara tarde a la escuela…- y Rachel siguió hablando…y hablando mientras Puck toma café…

Rach, puedes bajar el volumen- le pidió y ella lo mira

Parece como si tuvieras una resaca- le dijo ella confundida

La tengo- confeso Puck

Pero anoche no saliste, asi que…-

Me quede dormido tarde- y ella lo mira confundida- Estaba preocupado por ti y no me pude quedar dormido como hasta las dos-

Oh, Noah- se llevo la mano al pecho- Lo siento, sabia que estabas preocupado, pero, apenas puse la cabeza en la almohada me quede dormida y no pudimos hablar-

Esta bien- le dijo Puck

Noah- y el la mira- Tengo que confesarte algo- y el la mira confundido mientras ella se sienta a su lado en uno de los bancos de la cocina- Anton me corrió ayer de la obra porque quiere que vaya al medico porque durante las ultimas semanas no dejo de quedarme dormida en los ensayos- le conto- Y cree que mi cuerpo me esta pasando la cuenta por todas las emociones que he tenido los últimos meses, y que puede que tenga estrés-

Oh-

Pero yo solo creo que estoy cansada- siguió Rachel- Pero igualmente pedi una hora al medico, asi que apenas llegue hoy te cuento de acuerdo, porque sea lo que sea que me diga el medico quiero decírtelo en persona, ok- y Puck asiente- Y no te molestes conmigo si, pero no me doy ni cuenta cuando me quedo dormida y si no es por Anton no me doy cuenta…-

Rach- la paro Puck- Esta bien, hablaremos hoy cuando llegues de la academia ok- y ella asiente y lo besa…

Te amo, y lo siento-

Esta bien, y yo también te amo- y la beso- Ahora me voy o llegare tarde- y ella asiente…

Y resulto que Susan la llamo temprano porque cancelaron sus clases de hoy, asi que solo debe salir al medico…y al contarle todo al medico este la mira raro, pero le mando a sacarse sangre antes y también le tomo la presión…y le pidió que esperara los resultados…y al llamarla de vuelta, no puede creer lo que escucha…y decidió ir a un lugar al que no se ha atrevido a ir desde que paso todo…sabiendo que Puck recogerá a Nate, se va tranquila con tiempo para volver a casa…

Y llega a su destino…_ANGELA ARIADNA BERRY 10 mayo 1991 / 17 marzo 2019, amada madre, hermana, hija y AMIGA, siempre presente…_

Hola Angie- y se sento frente a la tumba- Siempre hablamos, pero no me había armado de valor para venir aquí y lamento sino te traje flores, pero te traje una noticia, aunque ya debes saberla, y es grandioso, pero no puedo negar que estoy algo asustada igualmente- pauso- Que tal si no lo hago bien, y hago alguna estupidez- pauso y sonríe- Estoy siendo tonta, verdad, porque no lo hare sola, todos estarán ahí para apoyarme, sobretodo Noah, pero igual me da miedo- pauso- Pero bueno dejare de ser tonta, es extraño porque aunque no estes aquí físicamente jamás he dejado de sentirte a mi lado y el solo sentirte me hace calmarme un poco, asi que gracias An…y ahora hay otras cosas de las que quiero hablarte…- y siguió contándole cosas a Angie…hasta que ya llego la hora en que decidió volver a casa…

Y al entrar al edificio…

Sra. Puckerman- la llamo el guardia y ella le sonríe

Hola Nick en que puedo ayudarte- le contesto ella

Este hombre esta preguntando por usted y su esposo- y el hombre al que Nick apunta mira a Rachel…

En que puedo ayudarlo- le pregunto ella políticamente

Le traigo un correo certificado, si me es tan amable de darme sus datos y firmar aquí- le indico y Rachel asiente y el hombre le entrega el correo- Se da por notificada Sra. Puckerman- y ella asiente y el hombre se despide y Rachel se despide de el y de Nick y se va al ascensor y al inspeccionar el gran sobre se da cuenta que es del tribunal y al llegar a su piso corre a su departamento y entra…

Y se sienta en el sillón de la sala y abre el sobre y se encuentra con que Nate ya es su hijo adoptivo y que su cambio de nombre esta listo…y unas lagrimas le caen de sus ojos…y mira al techo…_Todo estará perfecto_…

Y se escucha ruido desde el lado derecho del departamento, pero Rachel sigue mirando los papeles…

Hey preciosa- la saludo Puck que viene con Nate detrás- Llegaste hace poco, porque no te sentimos- añadio y ella asiente sin mirarlo- Bien vamos a ordenar comida- y ella lo mira y asiente sonriendo, pero Puck nota que tiene lagrimas en las mejillas- Rach porque rayos lloras- le pregunto preocupado y Nate también se da cuenta de que Rachel esta llorando…mientras la cabeza de Puck pasa por muchos escenarios feos que pueden haber causado del estado emocional de su esposa y se acerca y se sienta enfrente de ella, en la mesa de centro- Rach, que paso, no me digas que el medico te dijo algo…-

No- le detuvo Rachel sonriendo y le da los papeles y el los toma y la mira confundido- Leelos- y el asiente y al cabo de un rato una sonrisa aparece en su rostro

Que pasa- pregunto Nate confundido parándose al lado de ambos y Puck lo mira

Estos papeles- empezó Puck- Dicen que ya eres oficialmente nuestro hijo, y que tu nombre es ahora Nathan Brian Puckerman- le conto y Nate sonríe y ahora mira confundido a Rachel

Y por eso lloras- le pregunto y ella asiente- Pero no era eso lo que querías- y ella asiente y se para y lo abraza y despues lo toma de los hombros…

No son lagrimas de tristeza Nate, son de felicidad- le dijo ella sonriendo, pero aun le caen lagrimas de los ojos y Nate la mira con la mira como si estuviera loca…

Perdiste un tornillo- le pregunto y Rachel lo mira molesta y Puck se rie y ella lo golpea en el brazo

OYE- se quejo Puck sobándose el brazo- Fue el- apunto a Nate el que se rie y Rachel lo golpea en la parte de atrás de la cabeza

Ouch- se quejo Nate sobándose- Eso dolio- y Puck le hace muecas levantándose y ambos empiezan a darse de manotazos y Rachel los mira sonriendo y llorando a la vez, y Puck se acordó de lo del medico y atrapo a Nate, el que se queja, y mira a Rachel que aun llora y el la mira confundido…

Por cierto Rach que te dijo el medico- le pregunto mientras Nate trata de liberarse, pero al oir medico de nuevo dejo de moverse y mira a Rachel, que por cierto ahora llora mas que antes y ambos se miran confundidos- Rach- la llamo Puck preocupado, mientras ella tiene sus manos en su cara- Rach- dijo soltando a Nate y acercándosele- Preciosa que te dijo el medico-

…- dijo Rachel y Puck la mira confundido

Que- pregunto y ella lo mira

Lo siento- se disculpo y el niega con la cabeza y la abraza y Nate mira a Rachel confundido y se le acerca y le toca el brazo y ella lo mira y le sonríe- Noah- y el la mira- Parece que hoy es el dia de hacerte padre por dos- añadio y Puck la mira confundido

Oh- exclamo Nate entendiendo y ella le sonríe- En serio- pregunto y ella asiente y Nate mira a Puck que no entiende nada- En serio no entiendes- y el asiente- Y yo que tengo 11 entiendo- añadio rolando los ojos y Rachel se rie y Puck sigue estando confundido- Piensa Puck, de quien te enteraste que serias padre hoy-

De ti- y Nate asiente

Y Rachel dijo "hoy es el dia de hacerte padre por dos"- añadio Nate- Si yo soy uno, de donde crees que sale el otro- añadio y Puck mira a Rachel sorprendido

Estas embarazada- pregunto finalmente y ella asiente- SI- y la tomo en brazos y la empezó a dar vueltas

NOAH- se quejo Rachel, mientras Nate se rie y Puck puso a Rachel en el suelo y la beso…

Que asco- exclamo Nate y ambos adultos se separan y Puck mira a Nate y tiene una mirada extraña- Que- pregunto Nate confundido y Puck lo toma en brazos y lo empieza a dar vueltas- NOOO, BAJAME- se queja mientras Rachel se rie y le caen otras lagrimas de los ojos…finalmente Puck dejo a Nate en el suelo y ambos miran a Rachel que aun sigue llorando- En serio mas lagrimas- pregunto Nate confundido

Acostúmbrate enano, las llaves estarán abiertas ahora mas que nunca- le dijo Puck

Porque- pregunto confundido Nate

Hormonas- le dijo simplemente Puck

Todas las mujeres embarazadas son asi- pregunto Nate

No, pero Rach de por si es dramática asi que-

OIGAN- les grito Rachel y ambos la miran- Dejen de hablar de mi como si no estuviera aquí- les dijo molesta- Se están comportando insensiblemente conmigo- añadio con el labio tembloroso- Y yo que solo me preocupo por ustedes- y ahora esta llorando a full de nuevo…

Wow- exclamo Nate sorprendido por el cambio de humor súbito de Rachel y Puck asiente y Nate lo mira- Jamas quiero casarme o tener hijos, las mujeres embarazas dan miedo-

No diras lo mismo en algunos años- le dijo Puck- Porque yo pensaba igual- confeso y Nate lo mira con las cejas levantadas porque no le cree- Es cierto- añadio

HEY- los llamo Rachel- Me están ignorando de nuevo, crueles animales insensibles- les dijo molesta de nuevo y ellos la miran solamente- Se van a quedar mirándome solamente cada vez que les diga algo o van hacer algo- añadio con sus manos en su cintura

Que quieres que hagamos- le pregunto Nate confundido

Abrásenme- exigió y ambos obedecieron y la abrazaron juntos y ella los abraza feliz y al separarse los mira sonriendo como maniaca- Ahora orden comida porque tengo hambre- les ordeno y se fue a la estantería de películas y saco una y la puso en el reproductor y se sento a ver "The Notebook", mientras Puck y Nate la miran y ella se da cuenta que aun la miran- Que están esperando- les pregunto y ellos asienten y se van corriendo a la cocina y ella sonríe y vuelve a ver su película…

Mientras en la cocina Puck y Nate se miran…

Seran unos largos nueve meses- le dijo Puck a Nate y el asiente

Crees que Rach nos tendra de sus sirvientes desde ahora en adelante- pregunto Nate preocupado

No- le aseguro Puck- Pero a veces sus cambios de humor serán odiosos y vamos a tener que tener paciencia para no querer ahogarla con una almohada y apoyarla en todo-

Si se estresa es malo, verdad- y Puck asiente- Sera genial al final, verdad- y Puck sonríe

Sera Perfecto- añadio y Nate le sonríe- Ahora ordenemos antes de que perdamos la cabeza- y el niño asiente…Si a los chicos Puckerman se les avecinan duros meses…aunque no tanto…eso esperan…

Finalmente ordenaron, comieron y se arreglaron para dormir…

Lamento tanta lagrima- le dijo Rachel a Nate cuando lo acompaña a su cuarto

Esta bien- le dijo Nate sonriendo- Finalmente Puck tiene razón son las hormonas- y ella asiente

Hoy fue un dia muy especial para mi, Nate- le dijo mientras Nate se acomoda en su cama y ella se sienta a su lado- Fui a ver a tu mama-

En serio- y ella asiente- Genial-

Lo fue- siguió Rachel- Al enterarme del bebe, fue a la primera que quise decirle- y Puck llega a la puerta de la pieza de Nate y va entrar cuando se da cuenta que Rachel esta hablando…- Necesitaba decirle lo asustada que me puso la noticia, no porque no quisiera a nuestro bebe, sino que porque no creo estar preparada para ser madre, lo que me llevo a contarle lo preocupada que me siento al no hacerlo bien contigo-

No lo haces mal- le aseguro Nate y ella le sonríe

Gracias- le dijo Rachel- Pero luego pensé en que quizás te sientas incomodo con este bebe- añadio y lo mira fijamente a los ojos- Por ello quiero que sepas que el amor que siento por este bebe es igual de grande que al amor que siento por ti, y que quiero que quieras a este bebe como lo que realmente será para ti- añadio y Nate la mira confundido- Quiero que lo quieras como una hermana o hermano, porque eso serás tu para el o ella, no tu primo, tu hermano o hermana, porque ambos sabemos que la familia no la hace la sangre, sino que el amor- y el asiente y la abraza

Gracias Rach- le dijo Nate abrazandola fuerte…mientras Puck los mira sonriendo desde la puerta…y al separarse Nate de Rachel la mira- Lo será, y prometo protegerlo o protegerla como su hermano mayor-

Se que lo haras- le dijo Rachel y le dio un beso en la frente- Pero hay algo que quiero pedirte además- y Nate asiente- No le digas a nadie aun del bebe-

Por-

Lo mismo pregunto yo- dijo entrando Puck y ambos lo miran

Estabas escuchando- le dijo Rachel sonriendo y el se encoge de hombros- Bueno la respuesta es que quiero que le contemos a ciertas personas primero y despues decirles a los demás, sobretodo porque mis papas vuelven el mañana en la noche y pienso ir a primera hora el viernes a contarles-

Oh- exclamaron ambos chicos entendiendo

Pero puedo decirle a Zack si promete no decirle a nadie- le pregunto Nate- Es mi mejor amigo-

Ok, pero debe prometer no decirle a nadie- y Nate asiente- Ok, buenas noches pequeño- y le dio otro beso en la frente y Puck también le dio las buenas noches a Nate chocando sus puños…y ambos se fueron a su habitación…y Puck tacleo a Rachel…

Noah- se quejo ella riéndose en la cama, con Puck encima de ella y el le sonríe y la besa- Estas feliz- y el asiente

No tienes idea- le dijo- Le quieres contar a alguien mas primero-

A Kurt y despues de ir a ver a mis papas el viernes en la mañana le dire a Anton- le dijo Rachel- Finalmente el me ordeno ir al medico-

Yeah-

Que hay de ti-

Sam y Santana- le dijo Puck y ella asiente- Los ire a ver mañana a la hora de almuerzo, y el sábado le decimos a todos los demás-

Me parece bien- añadio sonriendo- Te amo y estaba algo nerviosa al principio y asustada, pero se que no estoy sola-

Exacto- le aseguro el- Estamos juntos en esto- y ella asiente y el la vuelve a besar y se dejo querer por su esposo…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Y por fin Rachel esta embarazada :) cuentenme que les parecio :)<p>

Y My Gleek 4D va a empezar a ser subido asi que si les gusta esa saga pueden pasar a leer :)

Beshitos :)


	43. Chapter 43

Chicos me tienen con una enorme sonrisa por sus comentarios, en serio muchas gracias :)

Glee no me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>43<p>

ESPARCIENDO LAS NOTICIAS

(Al dia siguiente…11 am)

RACHEL- la abrazo Kurt al abrirle la puerta- Pasa- y la metió adentro de su departamento…

Mucha cafeína- pregunto confundida y el niega con la cabeza

Tengo buenas noticias- le dijo emocionado

Ok, yo también, pero tu primero- le dijo ella

Ok, adivina quien el próximo mes tendrá su colección en el desfile de Time Square- pregunto Kurt y ella lo mira sorprendida

Te escogieron- y el asiente- Kurt es grandioso- le dijo abrazandolo

Lo se- le dijo emocionado Kurt- Por fin podre mostrarle a todos mi trabajo y ver si por fin puedo ingresar al mundo de la moda- añadio- Y si me va bien estare en la semana de la moda-

Estoy orgullosa y feliz por ti- le dijo Rachel

Gracias, y eres la segunda en saber, porque acabo de llamar a Blaine y esta feliz por mi, asi que lo vere para almorzar- añadio feliz

Me alegra-

Dijiste que también tenias noticias- y ella asiente

Sentemonos- le propuso y ambos se sientan en el sillón de la sala

Y bien- pregunto Kurt intrigado

Son dos noticias- le dijo Rachel- La primera es que Nate es oficialmente nuestro hijo adoptivo y un Puckerman mas- y Kurt tiene una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

Por fin- dijo y Rachel asiente- Ya no habrá mas incertidumbre respecto a ello- y Rachel asiente nuevamente- Me imagino que estas mas tranquila-

Por supuesto- afirmo Rachel

Bien, esa es una cual es la otra- le pregunto Kurt

Me he estado quedando dormida…-

Anton me dijo ayer que fui ver unos vestuarios- la corto Kurt- Rachel haces mucho y has estado bajo tanta presión y en un tobogán emocional- y Rachel sonríe, Kurt es una diva, y cuando quiere decir algo lo dice…- Que feliz, tranquila, triste, enojada y tantas otras emociones que es normal que tu cuerpo te pase la cuenta, lo que me parece extraño es que no hayas…-

Estoy embarazada- le dijo mientras el aun habla y se paro en seco y la mira

Embarazada- pregunto y Rachel asiente sonriendo- OH POR DIOS- y la abrazo y Rachel se rie- Vas a tener un bebe- y ella asiente y se rie de nuevo- Es genial cuanto tienes-

Aun no se, reserve una cita mañana con un nuevo ginecólogo, porque el mio se fue- le conto Rachel y el entiende- Pero no creo que sea mas de unas semanas porque deje las pastillas a mediados del mes pasado-

Entonces estaban buscando un bebe- concluyo Kurt sorprendido

Si y no- y el la mira confundido- Queriamos uno, pero no tratar como locos y salir decepcionados-

Entiendo, asi que solo dejaron que las cosas se dieran- y Rachel asiente- Y se les dio-

Creo que estaba destinado a suceder- le dijo Rachel- Ayer me entero de que estoy embarazada y nos notifican de que Nate ya es nuestro hijo-

Lo estaba- concluyo también Kurt- Me imagino que Puck esta fascinado con la noticia-

Lo esta, ira a ver a Sam y Santana para contarles- le conto Rachel- Y puedes decirle a Blaine, pero no puedes decirle a nadie mas-

Porque- pregunto confundido

Quiero decirle a mis papas y no vuelven hasta hoy en la noche y mañana en la mañana les dire y el sábado ma tiene planeado una barbacoa asi que ahí les diremos a los demás- le conto Rachel y el asiente

Un bebe- dijo Kurt y Rachel asiente- Un Puckelbaby- y Rachel se rie

A Noah no le gustara el nombre-

Mayor razón para usarlo- le dijo malignamente Kurt y Rachel se rie…luego ambos siguieron conversando…

(Firma de abogados…13.45)

Sr. Puckerman- lo llamo una mujer- El Sr. Evans lo esta esperando- Puck asiente y se levanta y camina hacia la oficina de Sam y entra…

Puck- le dijo Sam sentado en su escritorio- Que haces por aquí-

A mi también me da gusto verte- le dijo Puck dándole la mano y Sam rola los ojos

Idiota-

Tarado boca grande-

En serio- le pregunto Sam confundido- Viniste a insultarme- y Puck niega con la cabeza sonriendo- Estas sonriendo- y Puck asiente

Debo contarte algo- le dijo y Sam asiente y le menciona que se siente

Bien soy todo oídos-

Llegaron los papeles de Nate, asi que es oficial, es nuestro- le conto

Genial- dijo feliz Sam- Eso quiere decir que Isacc ya debe saber y hablara con ustedes-

Me llamo esta mañana- le conto Puck- Asi que es oficial-

Me alegra- le dijo Sam- Ya eres el padre de dos grandiosos niños- y Puck sonríe

Tres- añadio y Sam lo mira confundido

De que hablas Puck-

Rach esta embarazada- y Sam abre la boca- Cierra el pico o te tragaras el edificio-

Imbecil- le dijo sonriendo Sam y Puck también sonríe- Vas a ser papa-

Yep- dijo feliz Puck y Sam se levanta y ambos se abrazan…- Y sabes que es lo mejor de todo- y Sam niega con la cabeza- Que esta vez voy a poder disfrutar cada paso de la vida de este bebe y no me voy a perder nada, porque esta vez me lo voy a poder quedar y criar- y Sam asiente feliz

Estoy feliz por ti bro- y se abrazan de nuevo…

Ademas vine a invitarte a almorzar- añadio Puck- Y a Satan-

La llamo- y Puck asiente- Le vas a decir- y el asiente

Por eso dile que venga-…10 minutos despues Santana entro a la oficina…

Que es lo tan importante que tienes que decir Puck- le dijo cruzándose de brazos y algo molesta, esperando impaciente su respuesta

Vaya con ese animo no dan ni ganas de decirte nada- le dijo Puck

Puckerman no estoy para tus jueguitos y dilo que tengas que decir y asi me voy luego que tengo una maldita montaña de trabajo porque a un imbécil se le ocurrió que seria divertido traspasar todos sus casos a mi y que como si fuera poco tiene la mierda hecha en cada caso- y Puck sonríe- PORQUE MIERDA SONRIES- le dijo molesta

Porque el vivir con Rachel te contagio su lado cotorro- le dijo Puck divertido

Te recuerdo que estas hablando de tu esposa, imbécil- le recordó Santana molesta- Y dudo que le guste que la llames cotorra-

Cierto, pero eso no quita que se te haya contagiado- le dijo Puck y Sam asiente

ARG, imbécil, me voy, porque si me llamaron aquí para burlarse de mis desgracias, me largo- y les levanto el dedo del en medio y se dio la vuelta…

Rach esta embarazada- le dijo Puck y ella se detuvo en la puerta- Supuse que te gustaria saber y que además Nate ya es oficialmente nuestro hijo- añadio y ella se da vuelta y lo mira con una sonrisa y para sorpresa de ambos corre a abrazarlo- Wow Satan no sabia que te alegrarías tanto por mi- añadio divertido y ella deja de abrazarlo y lo golpea- Ouch-

Imbecil- le dijo ella sonriéndole- Por supuesto que estoy feliz de que tu y Rach ya tengan a Nate como su hijo- añadio- Pero me alegra mas el que por fin vas a tener un hijo al que vas a criar- y Puck asiente

Vamos a almozar Satan- le dijo y ella asiente

Voy por mi bolso y los veo en el ascensor- añadio y ambos asienten y ella se va y ambos chicos se miran…y se rien…

Me alegra que sea como es ahora- le dijo Sam y Puck asiente…si hay alguien que ha cambiado mas que nadie es Santana, si sigue siendo la versión masculina de Puck, pero ahora es mas tierna y se deja llevar por sus emociones como cualquier otra chica, y por sobretodo adora a toda su familia extendida, y hace lo que sea para protegerla…

Y los tres van almorzar…

(17 pm…Parque)

En serio-

Yep, pero recuerda no puedes decirle a nadie- contesto Nate, el y Zack salieron al parque despues de hacer sus tareas, además que Zack quiere ver a su novia…y están sentados en los respaldos de unas bancas…

Lo se y no te preocupes no le dire a nadie- le aseguro Zack- Vas a ser el hermano mayor ahora-

Ya de hecho lo soy- añadio

Lo dices por Beth- y Nate asiente- Pero ese rol lo compartes conmigo y Rach-

Cierto- dijo Nate

En cambio con este bebe seras solo tu- le dijo Zack- Crees poder-

Claro que si-

Que quieres que sea-

Niña- le respondió Nate- Una mini versión de Rachel con la bocota de Puck- añadio divertido y Zack se rie

Wow no lo pensé asi- le confeso Zack- Esos dos son peligrosos por separado y combinados, temo por el futuro del mundo- y Nate se rie…

De que se rien- pregunto una chica de ojos marrones, tes blanca y cabello color castaño claro…

De que Nate tiene otro apellido ahora- le contesto Zack a la chica que se sienta

En serio- pregunto la chica- Que apellido-

Mi nombre ahora es Nathan Brian Puckerman- le conto Nate

Puckerman- pregunto la chica- Como el de la hija de tu madrastra- dijo mirando a Zack

Madison- le dijo Zack- No considero a Shelby mi madrastra, además recuerda que Carl es legalmente mi papa, pero es biológicamente mi tio-

Lo se- dijo Madison- Pero la familia de ustedes es complicada- añadio la chica con el seño fruncido- Porque digo, Beth es la hija biológica del esposo de la hija de la esposa de tu padre adoptivo- añadio diciendo confundida y ambos chicos se rien…

Y ahora el padre biológico de Beth es mi padre adoptivo- añadio Nate- Y la hermana no biológica de Beth es mi madre adoptiva-

VEN- se quejo Madison- Es confuso- añadio y ambos chicos se vuelven a reir…

Lo es- concedió Zack- Pero es nuestra familia y me siento genial siendo parte de ella- y Nate asiente- Ademas que me encanta tener un monton de tios extra-

Mas tios, como- pregunto Madison

Todos los amigos de Rach de la secundaria que eran parte del Club Glee, Nuevas Direcciones, excepto uno que es el hermanastro de uno de nuestros amigos, son nuestros tios- comenzó Nate

Y hay que añadir además al que era su maestro y su esposa que era la consejera de la escuela- siguió Zack- Y la entrenadora de football también, mas todos los papas de dichos amigos son parte de nuestra familia-

Wow- exclamo sorprendida Madison- Si que son muchos- y ambos chicos asienten

Oh- exclamo Nate de pronto- A Rach y Puck se les olvidaron nana Deb y Sarah- y Zack lo mira confundido- Ya sabes con la noticia- y ahora entiende- Tendre que decirle a Puck cuando me recoja-

Crees que se le haya olvidado a Puck o solo no quiera decirle hasta el ultimo minuto para que no le de un ataque- le pregunto Zack y Nate lo mira- Le dara un ataque de la emoción, ya casi le da uno al enterarse de que se casarian- y Nate asiente recordando lo feliz que sono Deborah Puckerman al enterarse de que por fin su Noah se iba a casar con una perfecta chica judía…

Pero tiene que saber- dijo Nate y Zack asiente

De que hablan- pregunto Madison confundida

De la mama de Puck- le contesto Zack

Puck es tu papa adoptivo y el padre biológico de Beth- pregunto Madison y Nate asiente…realmente la chica se pierde con tanta persona, y tanta familia…y Zack la mira y se le ocurre una idea…

Sabes que Madi- dijo Zack- Deberias venir el sábado a la barbacoa y asi conoces a todos-

Seguro- dijo Madison emocionada

Ademas te encantaran Rachel y Kurt- le dijo Zack y ella lo mira confundida- Ya veraz- y la chica asiente…

Solo espero que nana Deb no le de un ataque- añadio Nate preocupado y Zack asiente sonriendo…

Y cuando Puck llego a recogerlo Nate le menciono a su madre y su hermana, y a Puck se le había olvidado, pero concordo con que a su mama le daría un ataque, asi que decidió llamarla al dia siguiente a su hora de almuerzo ya que sabe que ella esta recién entrando a su turno en el hospital, asi si le da un ataque habra gente que pueda ayudarla cerca…lo que ocasiono que Nate no parara de reírse durante todo el camino…

Rachel le conto a Puck que tiene su hora al ginecólogo al dia siguiente a la 12, y el le dijo que no se preocupara que pediría permiso y que la recogería de la casa de sus papas a las 11…

Y Rachel finalmente al dia siguiente pudo darles las noticias a sus papas, y ambos la abrazaron felices al saber primero que Nate ya es oficialmente un Puckerman y estará protegido de todos los indeseables y por supuesto porque serán abuelos de nuevo y podrán disfrutar a este nieto desde que nazca y jamás lo alejaran de ellos…

Y por fin Rachel se entero con su medico que tiene 4 semanas de embarazo y que su fecha de parto es a finales de enero, y por lo que pudo ver el doctor todo esta bien respecto al producto, esta bien posicionado por la ecografía que le hizo, donde ella y Puck pudieron ver por primera vez a su bebe y les dieron copias de este, pero el medico le advirtió que debe cuidarse y no hacer nada que pueda arriesgarlo, porque los primeros tres meses son los mas riesgosos para los productos, por lo que debe mantener la calma…le dio vitaminas, y le dijo que si tenia sueño que durmiera, porque su cuerpo lo requiere, y que coma saludable, y que trate de incorporar productos que no consume por ser vegetariana…ella tomo nota de todo lo que le dijo el medico, aunque hay algo que no la dejo preguntarle mas cosas a al medico…

No pensé que tuviera tampoco tiempo- le dijo Rachel a Puck mientras ambos caminan de la mano hacia el auto

Bueno no hace mucho que dejamos de usar anticonceptivos- le recordó Puck y ella asiente y se ve preocupada- Que te pasa Rach-

Estoy algo preocupada-

Por-

Soy primeriza Noah, y el doctor me miro extraño cuando le dije que solo en mayo deje las pastillas y que llevo dos semanas quedándome dormida, lo que quiere decir que mi cuerpo empezó a reaccionar por el embarazo de inmediato, y no se si pensar si es algo bueno o no- le dijo

Bueno el no dijo nada que indicara que es malo- le dijo Puck

Pero tampoco dijo que era bueno- añadio preocupada y Puck se detuvo y se paro enfrente de ella y le puso sus manos en los hombros

Rach quiero que te calmes- le dijo- Respira profundo y cuenta hasta mil si es necesario, pero quiero que te calmes- le pidió y ella asiente- Mejor-

Algo-

Rach no te estreses, lo que mas menciono es el que debes estar tranquila- le recordó- Para que asi el pequeñin ahí se afirme bien y el embarazo llegue bien a su termino- añadio

Tienes razón, y lo siento, no quiero preocuparte y que algo le pase a nuestro bebe, asi que me calmare- concedió Rachel y el le sonríe y la abraza

Se que lo haras- le dijo Puck sonriendo y le dio un beso en la frente- Vamos ahora a que hables con Anton y arregles tus horarios con el y luego en la academia, y además me asegurare de que llegues a salvo a casa, ok-

Ok, pero estas seguro que puedes- le pregunto Rachel

Si, Declan me dijo que volviera despues de almuerzo, asi que tenemos tiempo- y Rachel sonríe y asiente y lo besa- Umm, vamos antes de que te lleve directo a casa- y Rachel se rie…

Finalmente Rachel hablo con Anton el que le redujo sus horarios por los siguientes cuatro meses, solo para estar seguros, y en la academia Rachel mantuvo sus horarios de la semana, menos el dia sábado que lo tendra de 10 a 13, no como antes que era de 9 a 12…y luego Puck la llevo a casa y ella le recordó que debe llamar a su madre…

Lo que Puck hizo apenas salió del departamento, y Zack y Nate tenían razón, pero no solo casi le da uno, sino que dos, uno porque Nate ahora tiene su apellido y el segundo por el bebe claro esta…además casi deja sordo a Puck con los dos gritos que dio…despues Puck llamo a su hermana que prometió encargarse de que su mama no se pusiera hacer planes prontamente para viajar a Nueva York, ya que Puck no pudo hacerle entender a su mama que Rachel necesita tranquilidad…pero solo porque Deborah estaba tan emocionada por las noticias que no escucho nada mas, no porque sea una inconsciente, por ello Sarah sera la encargada de darle aquella información, pero también esta feliz de ser tia al triple ahora…

Por otra parte Nate se quedo con sus abuelos, los que le aseguraron que nada cambiara el hecho de que es su nieto, y el que ahora vaya a ser el hermano mayor del nuevo bebe, le da ciertas responsabilidades, por lo que estuvieron hablando con el hasta muy tarde…

Finalmente el sábado llego y Rachel y Puck llegaron a casa de Carl y Shelby, y Zack quien les abrió los felicito y les dijo que Nate y los Berry ya llegaron y que Shelby y Beth aun están arriba, por lo que ambos decidieron subir…

Puedo pasar- pregunto Puck llegando a la puerta abierta de Beth la que lo mira y sonriendo asiente

Hola papi-

Hola princesa- le dice Puck sentándose a su lado en la cama- Que haces-

Leyendo este libro que Quinn me dio el otro dia- le conto Beth

De que se trata-

De una niña que ama a los animales, como yo- le dijo feliz Beth

Ya veo- le dijo Puck

Te pasa algo papi- le pregunto Beth y el niega con la cabeza y ella rola los ojos- Tienes la misma cara que tenias el dia que me contaste que te ibas a casar con Reichi- le dijo

Oh- exclamo Puck- Bueno tengo que contarte algo, pero para variar no se como-

Solo dilo- y el asiente

Que piensas de ser hermana mayor- le pregunto Puck

Asi como Zack y Reichi son mis hermanos mayores-

De hecho Nate también lo es- añadio Puck y Beth asiente- Y si, que opinas de tu ser la hermana mayor-

Me lo preguntas porque Reichi va a tener un bebe- le pregunto Beth por si acaso y el la mira sorprendido y asiente y Beth rola los ojos- Papi, no tiene nada de malo que vaya a tener un bebe y me parece genial por fin ser la hermana mayor- añadio contenta y lo abrazo y Puck se rie…su hija cada dia lo sorprende mas…

Con Rachel y Shelby…Shelby se esta terminando de arreglar, mientras Rachel esta sentada en la cama y esta mirándose los pies y moviéndolos, y Shelby la mira por el espejo…

Pareces una niña pequeña- le dijo Shelby con una sonrisa y Rachel la mira y le sonrie

Asi me siento cuando estoy contigo o con mis papas- le confeso y Shelby le sonríe

Pero la verdad también me hace pensar ahora que hiciste algo malo- le dijo mirándola de frente

No hice nada malo- le aseguro Rachel- Pero tengo algo que decirte-

Dime entonces-

Nate es un Puckerman ahora- y Shelby sonríe- Y estoy embarazada- y ahora Shelby la mira con unos enormes ojos- Tengo solo cuatros semanas, pero definitivamente estoy embarazada, y Noah se lo debe haber dicho ya a Beth-

Estas embarazada- repitió Shelby y Rachel asiente- Embarazada en el sentido de que en unos meses vas a tener un bebe- y Rachel la mira confundida- Digo tienes un bebe ahí- y le apunto el estomago y Rachel asiente aun confundida- Un bebe…- repitió Shelby parándose y saliendo de la habitación…

MA- la llamo Rachel siguiéndola, pero Shelby sigue caminando y baja las escaleras seguida por Rachel- Ma- la llamo de nuevo y al llegar a la sala, Zack, Nate, Beth, Leroy, Hiram, Carl y Puck están ahí y miran a Shelby que repite "bebe" una y otra vez…

TU- apunto a Puck y este la mira confundido mientras ella toma un cojin y empieza a darle de cojinazos

HEY- se queja Puck mientras trata de bloquear el cojin, y todos miran la escena confundidos, aunque los niños se rien…

MAMA- le grito Rachel y se acerco a quitarle el cojin- DEJA DE PEGARLE A NOAH CON EL COJIN- exigió quitándoselo

Porque rayos me golpeas- le pregunto Puck confundido y mira a Rachel que se encoge de hombros en señal de que no entiende

Porque mi bebe- empezó Shelby y todos la miran- Tiene un bebe ahí- le apunto el estomago a Rachel- Y es todo TU culpa- le dijo molesta y el la mira confundido y mas cuando despues Shelby le sonrio y lo abrazo

Ok- dijo Puck e hizo cuco con su dedo en su cabeza, mientras Rachel le sonríe a su mama, la que despues de abrazar a Puck la abrazo a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla y miro a Puck

Lamento haberte golpeado- se disculpo y el se encoge de hombros

Mama osa es siempre mama osa- añadio Puck restándole importancia- Ahora que hay de esa barbacoa- añadio y Carl asiente y abrazo a Rachel para felicitarla antes dándose cuenta de que va a ver otro miembro en la familia…

Despues llegaron todos los demás, y también Madison la novia de Zack, a la que Kurt y Santana de inmediato empezaron a hacerle preguntas respecto a Zack y que si es un caballero con ella y si se han besado…y miles de otras preguntas incomodas…

Me alegra que hayas podido venir Tina- le dijo Rachel sentándose a su lado, están todos en el patio, y Kail que solo tiene un mes y medio esta acostado en su asiento de bebe…

Necesitaba salir de la casa, adoro a Kail, pero hablar con un bebe solamente no es muy divertido- le dijo Tina

O sea que Mike y tu no han salido solos desde que Kail nació- pregunto Rachel tomandole la manito a Kail que le apreta un dedo

De hecho si hemos salido- le conto Tina mientras Rachel le hace cosquillas en la pansita a Kail- A Quinn se le ocurrió la idea de que ella y Artie podrían cuidar a su ahijado dos sabados distintos del mes y asi Mike y yo poder tener una cita o solo un momento a solas-

Me alegra-

OK TODOS JUNTENSE- los llamo Carl y Nate se sienta al lado de Rachel y Puck se sienta al lado de Nate, mientras los demás toman sus lugares- Bien tenemos algunas cosas por las que celebrar-

SI- dijo emocionado Kurt- Y yo empiezo- añadio- El próximo mes mostrare mi colección en el desfile de Time Square- y todos lo felicitan- Gracias- les dijo a todos- Puckermans alguna noticia- y Rachel se rie

Yep- contesto Puck y le puso la mano en el hombro a Nate- Nate es oficialmente un Puckerman-

Wow- exclamo Britt- Un mini Puck- añadio y todos se rien

Hay algo mas- añadio Nate- Soy un hermano mayor- añadio y todos los que no saben lo miran confundidos

Claro que lo eres- dijo Artie- Eres el hermano mayor de Beth- añadio entendiendo y los demás asiente

No, pero si y no- dijo Beth algo confundido y la miran- Pero es porque si es mi hermano mayort, pero yo también soy hermana mayor ahora - añadio sonriéndole a su papi, y Tina mira a Rachel, la que le sonríe…

Estas embarazada- dijo finalmente Tina entendiendo y Rachel asiente y Tina la abraza- Felicidades- añadio emocionada y luego mira a su bebe- Parece que vas a tener un primo o prima de tu edad despues de todo- y Kail hace unos sonidos de bebe que todos toman positivamente…luego todos los que no sabían felicitan a Rachel y a Puck…

Despues Tina y Quinn le empezaron a hacer preguntas y Rachel les conto todo lo que sabe hasta ahora y Tina se dio cuenta de algo…

No te sientes comoda con tu ginecólogo- dijo segura

A que te refieres- le pregunto confundida Rachel

No fuiste capaz de preguntarle el porque te miro extraño, cierto- le pregunto Tina y Rachel asiente

Eso significa que tu doctor no te da confianza- agrego Quinn, quien tiene a Kail en brazos- Si no eres capaz de preguntarle a tu doctor algo que te inquieta, es porque no le tienes confianza- añadio y Tina asiente

Ok, ahora que lo dicen si no confio en el, porque no lo tengo hace mucho- les conto Rachel

No fue el que te dijo de las pastillas- le pregunto Tina

No ese era mi antiguo doctor, que se mudo a Los Angeles y era mujer- les conto- Y ahora que hago- pregunto

Bueno puedes pedir un nuevo medico y que sea mujer, ya que al parecer solo te sientes comoda con mujeres, lo que es comprensible- le sugerio Tina

Ya trate- le conto- Pero ahora solo hay hombres en la clínica donde estoy yendo-

Bueno puedes ver a la nuestra- le dijo Quinn- Desde que trabajo en el hospital T y yo vemos a la misma ginecóloga, que incluso fue la que asistió el parto de T- y Tina asiente

Y es buena- y ambas asiente- Y creen que pueda conseguir una hora para la próxima semana y asi salir de mis dudas- y Quinn asiente

Habria que pedir tu expediente en esta clínica a la que vas y ponerte en el sistema y si hablo con la doctora dudo mucho que le moleste verte- le dijo Quinn

Seria genial, puedo pedirlo yo mi expediente y llevarlo al hospital para que me lo ingresen y pedir una hora- le pregunto a Quinn

Que te parece si yo te veo la hora y tu haces el resto- sugerio la rubia

Me parece- dijo Rachel…despues de eso siguieron conversando y a todos les agrado enterarse de que haya ido a ver a Angie…

El resto del fin de semana transcurrió tranquilo y al llegar el lunes Rachel fue de inmediato a buscar su expediente medico a la clínica y por fortuna se lo entregaron sin problemas y fue al hospital a ingresarse en el sistema, y la recepcionista le dijo que ella ya existe en el sistema por el hecho de ver a otra clase de médicos ahí, asi que no habrá problema en que se monitoree su embarazo en el hospital, y luego Rachel llamo a Quinn para contarle y esta prometió pedirle cuanto antes la cita y que quede con su ginecóloga…finalmente el dia miércoles Rachel fue a su cita…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Bien ya todos saben de la existencia del bebe, que les parecio?<p>

El siguiente: miedos...comenten, beshitos :)


	44. Chapter 44

Gracias por los comentarios...y AngelYueGuang, no te preocupes por Carolinne llegara sana y salva, pero necesitaba algo de drama para Puck y Rachel, sobretodo que Puck muestre un lado de el que no muchos conocen, inseguro...pero el drama no durara mucho...

En fin, Glee no me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>44<p>

MIEDOS

La doctora, Margaret Cifuentes, le hizo unas preguntas a Rachel para llenar su ficha y asi también poder conocerse, despues Rachel le conto sus miedos, la que despues de escucharla y tomar nota, le conto que ella había leído su expediente y que considera que su colega tomo buenas decisiones, pero que entiende sus miedos al ser su primer embarazo…le explico que si bien es cierto que los productos consumen mucha energía, esa no es la única razón de su agotamiento sino que el ajetreo que estaba teniendo mas el cambio en su metabolismo por el dejar las pastillas anticonceptivas y la producción de nuevas hormonas en su cuerpo debido a la fecundación del feto, e incluido el estrés emocional, le pasaron la cuenta…y que si debe tomar las cosas con calma y no hacer fuerza porque podría poner en riesgo a su bebe, pero que ella es una mujer sana y fuerte que puede llevar a termino el embarazo sin problema alguno…lo que dejo a Rachel mucho mas tranquila…y a Puck también…

Y julio llego y con ello la histeria y locura de Kurt respecto a su presentación en el desfile de Time Square y al que sus seis amigos mas cercanos fueron invitados con asiento preferente junto a el y su esposo…

Ya llegue- dijo Puck entrando al departamento mientras Rachel y Nate están en la mesa de centro de la sala jugando a un juego de mesa

Hola Noah- le dijo Rachel y el se sienta a su lado mientras ella lo mira con sus cejas levantadas y se inclina y le da un pequeño beso- Como te fue-

Bien- contesto Puck- A que juegan-

Monopoly- le contesto Nate

Y el esta haciendo trampa- añadio Rachel

No es cierto- le dijo Nate y Rachel le saca la lengua y Puck se rie y Rachel lo mira…

Que- pregunto Puck

Te pasa algo- dijo segura ella y Puck rola los ojos- Noah-

No puedo esconder nada- murmuro pasando sus manos por su cara

Me voy- pregunto Nate y Puck niega con la cabeza y luego mira a Rachel

Declan fue a mi oficina hoy y dijo que quiere que vaya con el y otro jefe a Los Angeles a supervisar un edificio que la constructora esta co construyendo con otra alla- le conto Puck

Eso es bueno-

Lo es- aseguro Puck- Lo malo es para empezar que estare unos días fuera- y Rachel asiente- Y que además no estare para el desfile de Kurt-

Oh- entendió Rachel

Por cuantos días te vas- le pregunto Nate

Tres, nos vamos el jueves y volvemos el domingo- le respondió Puck y Nate asiente

Bueno Noah esto es importante para tu carrera- le dijo Rachel y el asiente no muy animado- Estas preocupado por algo mas-

Tu- y ella entiende

Estaremos bien- le aseguro ella- Y Nate me cuidara, cierto- y el niño asiente

Lo se, pero ni tus papas van a estar aquí- añadio Puck…Hiram y Leroy decidieron irse por un mes a un crucero empezando desde el lunes que viene, por su aniversario de matrimonio Nº 30…

Noah, te recuerdo que aunque mis papas no estén aquí hay muchas mas personas para cuidarnos- añadio Rachel- Y lo sabes- y el asiente- Vamos a estar bien- le aseguro- Y ahora que estas aquí comemos- y ambos chicos asienten…

Aunque los miedos de Puck no se calmaron para nada, e incluso le pidió que no fuera al desfile, pero Rachel le recordó que ella se comprometió a estar ahí para apoyar a Kurt, por lo que al final cedio, y se fue mas tranquilo despues de hablar con Sam quien le prometió estar al pendiente de Rachel y de Nate…

(Hotel en Los Angeles, Viernes 19 de julio 2019, 16.30 pm)

Puck esta sentado en su cuarto de hotel frente a la televisión, las reuniones del dia terminaron hace 45 minutos, por lo que ahora esta viendo televisión, en especifico el desfile de Time Square, el cual están transmitiendo por televisión, y tiene una preocupada expresión en el rostro…

Todo bien Puckerman- le pregunto Declan y el niega con la cabeza mirando fijamente el televisor- Que ves- pregunto confundido

La transmisión en vivo del desfile de modas que habrá en Nueva York en 30 y contando minutos- contesto Puck

No sabia que gustaban las modas- le dijo Declan sentándose con el y Puck niega con la cabeza- Y entonces-

El mejor amigo de Rachel presentara por primera vez su colección hoy y vera si lo escogen o no para ser parte de la semana de la moda- le conto Puck- Se supone que yo estaría ahí apoyándolo, pero con el viaje, no se pudo-

Ya veo- añadio Declan- Mi esposa debe estar viéndolo, cual es el nombre de tu amigo-

Kurt Hummel Anderson, pero va como Kurt Hummel, solamente y su colección se llama Angel- contesto Puck

Ok, pero eso no explica la cara que tienes y el porque no todo esta bien- le dijo Declan y Puck lo mira

Que cara- pregunto Puck confundido

Preocupada- contesto Declan y Puck asiente

Esa es la misma razón por la cual no todo esta bien- añadio Puck- Ese lugar esta rebosado de gente, y Rach tiene que pasar por todo ese monton de gente que puede golpearla y bueno no quiero ni pensar que mierda pasaría si eso sucede- y ahora Declan entiende…

Porque no la llamas- sugirió

Lo intente pero no contesta- añadio algo frustrado…cuando

_Sweet Caroline…_sono su celular y lo tomo…

Rach- contesto Puck y Declan se va con una sonrisa en su rostro…

_Noah, por fin puedo llamarte_- le contesto Rachel- _La señal es horrible aquí_- añadio

Tambien el ruido- añadio Puck apenas y oyéndola

_Si, lo es_- concedió Rachel- _Te llamaba para decirte que Nate y yo ya estamos sentados en nuestros lugares_- le conto…ya que Puck no fue con ella, Nate le dijo que el iba a con ella para protegerla…- _Se tomo muy en serio eso de ser el hombre de la casa_- y Puck se rie

Me deja mas tranquilo saber que ya estas sentada y que Nate este ahí- le dijo Puck- Pero nadie te golpeo ni nada, porque se ve por la televisión de que todo es un caos-

_No, nadie me golpeo_- le aseguro Rachel- _Nate se me puso enfrente como un escudo durante todo el camino y tenia a San y Britt a los lados y Sam y Becky atrás_- añadio- _Nos vinimos todos juntos en la SUV de Sam y asi ahorrarnos el drama con el estacionar tres autos_-

Bien, ahora si estoy mas tranquilo- añadio aliviado

_Noah estamos bien, y aquí se oye horrible asi que apenas lleguemos a casa te llamo, ok_-

Ok, pero ten cuidado, promételo- le exigio

_Lo prometo, te amo_-

Y yo a ti y dale un beso a Nate de mi parte y saluda a los demás y un abrazo para Kurt-

_Lo hare, hablamos despues_- y con eso ambos colgaron…y vieron el desfile…y al terminar Puck calculo el tiempo en que se podrían demorar en llegar a casa…y cuando a ese tiempo que calculo paso y Rachel aun no lo llamaba se empezó a poner histérico de nuevo…y se fue a su habitación y tomo una ducha y luego se sento a esperar la llamada de Rachel, que llego pasada las 20 horas en Los Angeles, lo que quiere decir que son mas de las 11 pm en Nueva York…

DONDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS- le pregunto Puck molesto al contestar…

_Noah…_-

Son mas de las 11 en Nueva York Rachel, asi que respondeme- le exigio

_Tuvimos problemas para salir del estacionamiento_- le contesto Rachel

Rachel, el desfile termino a las 9, no pueden haberse demorado tanto, algo mas paso y lo se asi que dimelo- añadio aun molesto

_Noah, no paso nada_- le aseguro Rachel- _Si fuimos a comer algo y despues Sam nos trajo a casa, pero eso es todo_-

No me estas mintiendo- añadio exceptico

_No, porque lo haría_- le pregunto Rachel confundida

Para no asustarme-

_Claro que no, Noah, como puedes…_-

Sabes que no quería que fueras, te lo dije- siguió Puck- Pero no te expusiste…-

_NOAH, nada paso_- le aseguro ella, empezando a molestarse- _En que idioma quieres que te lo diga, Nate esta bien, el bebe esta bien, y yo tambien_-

Sabes que estaba endemoniadamente preocupado por ti, asi que porque mierda no me llamaste apenas saliste del maldito desfile- le pregunto

_Porque quería llamarte desde la casa, para poder hablar contigo tranquila y no ser ruda con nuestros amigos_- le dijo Rachel- _Pero al parecer lo único que quieres tu es gritonearme por teléfono…_-

NO te tendría que gritar si no fueras tan llevada a tu idea y me escucharas-

_Noah estas siendo un troglodita_- le dijo Rachel

TROGLODITA- pregunto Puck- ESTABA AQUÍ ESPERANDO QUE ME LLAMARAS PREOCUPADO Y SOY UN MALDITO TROGLODITA- añadio

_Si, eres un maldito troglodita, y sabes que me canse, estoy agotada y mañana tengo que levantarme temprano asi que descanses, buenas noches, Puck_- y con eso colgó…Y si Puck entendió que acaba de embarrarla, por el hecho de que Rachel lo llamara Puck…e intento llamarla de nuevo, pero Rachel solo ignoro sus llamadas…asi que decidió acostarse e intentarlo en la mañana…

(Nueva York)

Estupido Puck- dijo Rachel acostada en su cama abrazada a la almohada que huele como su esposo…y soltando algunas lagrimas, hasta que se quedo dormida…

A la mañana siguiente, ella y Nate están en la cocina…

Estas bien, Rach- le pregunto Nate, notando que se ve triste y ella asiente, y su celular vibra- No vas a contestar-

No- le dijo Rachel apretando el botón de ignorar y miro a Nate…- Ya me voy, estas seguro que puedes quedarte solo- y Nate asiente

No soy un bebe- dijo cruzándose de brazos

Lo se- le dijo Rachel sonriendo- Solo sigue las instrucciones que te di y me llamas cualquier cosa- y el asiente- Ok, traeré el almuerzo y si tienes hambre come una fruta, pero nada de golosinas- y el asiente y ella le da un beso en la mejilla y se va… y al salir Rachel, el teléfono de la casa sono…

Alo- contesto Nate

_Hey Nate_- es Puck

Hey Puck, buenos días-

_Buenos días enano, puedes pasarme a Rach_- pregunto Puck

No, se acaba de ir- le contesto Nate

_Te dejo solo_-

No soy un bebe, se cuidarme- añadio Nate

_Lo se, enano_- le dijo Puck- _Necesito hablar con Rachel_- añadio algo desesperado

Llamala al celular- sugirió Nate

_La he estado llamando toda la santa mañana, pero no me responde_- le dijo Puck

Entonces eres tu al que Rach no le responde las llamadas- dijo Nate

_Si_- contesto Puck- _Mierda la cague en mala_- añadio molesto consigo mismo

Que hiciste- pregunto Nate ahora entendiendo el humor de Rachel, estaba triste y sin animos…

_Estaba preocupado por ella anoche y yo el muy maldito testarudo no quise entender que ambos estaban bien y solo la gritonee_- le contesto Puck

Oh-

_Como estaba antes de irse_- pregunto

Dijo que bien- empezó Nate- Pero se que estaba triste, y sin muchos animos- continuo- Asi que si, la cagaste-

_OYE, cuida tu lenguaje enano_- y Nate rola los ojos- _Ahora que mierda hago_-

Ni idea- contesto Nate, pero recordó algo- Aunque mi mama siempre decía que a Rach hay dejarla que se le pase la rabia- añadio Nate- Asi que porque no le mandas un mensaje de texto y ya mañana cuando vuelvas hablan- sugirio...

_Parece que te voy a tener que hacer caso_- añadio Puck resignado, y sintiéndose mas estúpido por seguir el consejo de su hijo de 11…- _Pero enano llamame para contarme como sigue_-

Ok, lo hare- y con eso ambos se despidieron…

Rachel recibio el mensaje de texto de Puck en medio de un receso de una de sus clases…"_Lo siento preciosa, se que estas molesta y me lo merezco, y te dare tu tiempo para que me perdones, pero no olvides que te amo, Noah_" y Rachel sonrio ante el mensaje…

Mas tarde cuando Rachel volvió ambos comieron, jugaron unos juegos de mesa y despues ambos se bañaron temprano y decidieron ver una película mientras comían pizza y helado, y al terminar la película, ambos se fueron a dormir…aunque Nate se escapo de su habitación y se fue a la oficina y llamo a Puck y le conto del estado de animo de Rachel…y al colgar…el celular de Puck vibro…tiene un mensaje…"_Aun estoy molesta, pero hablaremos cuando llegues, asi que suerte en tu vuelo Noah, y también te amo, Rachel_"…y Puck sonríe…

(Domingo 10 am)

Rachel abre los ojos y se encuentra de frente con otros de color ambar…

Noah- dijo adormilada aun

Hola preciosa- le dijo Puck acariciándole la mejilla

Hace cuanto llegaste- pregunto

30 minutos o menos- le contesto Puck

Estabas viéndome dormir- y el asiente y ella le sonríe- Es algo extraño pero tierno a la vez-

Lo se- le dijo Puck sonriéndole e inclinándose a darle un beso en los labios- Te extrañe-

Y yo a ti- le dijo Rachel- Pero aun estoy molesta contigo- añadio seria

Lo se- le dijo Puck- Y se que te debo una disculpa-

Asi es, asi que porque no empiezas- le dijo Rachel- Y me dices que te hizo gritarme de esa manera y no escuchar razones-

Preocupacion- contesto Puck- Rach, me fui preocupado y al ver toda esa gente, me asuste aun mas, y miles de escenarios empezaron a pasar por mi cabeza, y no quiero que nada les pase, ok- añadio poniendo su mano en la aun plana barriga de Rachel- Y cuando me llamaste estaba aliviado, pero al mismo tiempo enojado por lo preocupado que estaba-

Pero te asegure que estábamos bien, todos- le dijo Rachel

Lo se, pero no es lo mismo escucharlo, que verlo- siguió Puck- Rach estaba a kilómetros de aquí, sin poder verte y corroborar que Nate, Tu y nuestro muffin estaban bien-

Muffin- pregunto Rachel con una sonrisa y el se encoge de hombros asintiendo y la atrajo hacia el envolviéndola en sus brazos…

Rach, se que lo que voy a decir, debi decirlo antes, pero no es nada masculino reconocer ciertas cosas- continuo Puck- Pero desde que sabemos que los primeros meses son riesgosos y que cualquier cosa puede provocar que pierdas a nuestro muffin, estoy asustado- añadio- NO quiero perderlo, porque el es mi nueva oportunidad de ser papa y serlo de verdad-

A que te refieres- le pregunto Rachel confundida

Se que Beth y ahora Nate son mis hijos, y los adoro- le dijo Puck- Pero no los vi pasar por sus primeros pasos, palabras, o todo lo que primero vez cuando tienes un hijo, todo lo especial de verlos crecer- añadio y Rachel asiente entendiendo a que se refiere

Entiendo- le dijo Rachel sonriéndole- Pero sabes que he sido cuidadosa y que no estoy haciendo nada que pueda arriesgar a nuestro muffin, verdad-

Lo se- le dijo Puck- Pero ese no es mi único miedo, sabes- y ella lo mira de nuevo confundida- Si perdemos al muffin, podemos esperar y tratar por otro despues- y ella asiente- Pero el muffin me hizo darme cuenta de mi verdadero miedo, y ese es que te pase algo a ti, y por cualquier maldita causa te pierda, y si eso llegara a pasar, Rach, yo…- y Rachel lo beso…y rápidamente el beso se volvió mucha pasión…

Te amo- le dijo Rachel- Y se a que te refieres Noah, no quiero ni pensar en el hecho de perderte, seria demasiado para mi tambien- y el asiente- Pero no podemos dejar que nuestros miedos nos venzan, ok-

No es tan fácil- le dijo Puck

No, pero por el bien de nuestros niños lo haremos- le dijo segura Rachel- Ademas que no quiero pelear a causa de ellos, porque finalmente fue tu miedo lo que provoco que me gritaras y que yo me enojara contigo- y el asiente- Podemos hacerlo Noah, ten un poquito de fe-

Creeme preciosoa, sino tuviera fe, no estaríamos aquí juntos- le dijo Puck y ella asiente- Y también te amo- añadio sonriéndole y la volvió a besar…

Aun estoy molesta un poco contigo- le dijo Rachel al separarse de el- Pero mas ahora porque no me habías dicho de tus verdaderos miedos, sabiendo que puedes confiar en mi con lo que sea Noah-

Ok, y lo se- le dijo Puck- Que te parece si me reivindico y mientras te das una ducha y te vistes, preparo el desayuno-

Me parece- le dijo Rachel y le dio un pequeño beso y se levanto y el también y se fue a la cocina…y mientras cocina, la puerta de la cocina se abre…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Y que les parecio?...y en el siguiente veremos porque Nate entiende el porque Puck cocina cierta cosa en el capitulo 9 de Reunion 2022 :P...dejenme comentarios para saber si les gusto :), beshitos<p> 


	45. Chapter 45

Gracias Wind White y gabe berry por sus comentarios :) los adoro...ojala les guste este capitulo :)

* * *

><p>45<p>

PANQUEQUES Y ESPECIALES REGALOS

Huele rico- dijo un adormilado aun Nate entrando a la cocina y al ver a Puck sonríe- Llegaste- dijo y corrió a abrazarlo

Yep, a menos que sea un holograma, lo que dudo, porque ningún holograma es tan sexy y ardiente como yo- le dijo Puck

Mucha información- murmuro Nate y Puck se rie, mientras va hacia el refrigerador y saca la caja de leche y jugo y luego mira a Puck- Que cocinas-

Panqueques- le contesto Puck mientras Nate saca una taza, viendo que hay café preparado y cuatro vasos- Porque sacas una sola taza- le pregunto Puck

Rach dejo de tomar café desde el viernes en la mañana- le conto Nate y Puck lo mira confundido- Dijo que le cayo mal al estomago-

Vomito- pregunto Puck

No, pero dijo que le dolia el estomago en la mañana despues de tomarlo y en la tarde volvió a pasar asi que llamo a su doctora y le dijo que dejara el café y sup desapareció el dolor- añadio Nate y Puck asiente- Asi que ahora esta tomando esta leche y un jugo de naranja-

No leche de soya-

Nop- le dijo Nate- La doctora le dijo que no, te acuerdas- y Puck asiente recordando las vitaminas que explico Rachel tiene la leche entera normal, que la de soya no tiene- Porque panqueques-

Rach esta molesta conmigo- contesto Puck

Eso lo se, pero no entiendo-

Es una de las mejores cosas que cocino, practique mucho haciéndolos en la secundaria para disculparme con mi mama- le conto Puck- Y cuando se los hice a Rach la primera vez que se molesto conmigo, le gustaron, asi que cada vez que esta molesta los hago-

Oh- entendió Nate mientras sirve los vasos y la taza y luego arregla el meson de la cocina y se sienta en uno de los bancos…y la puerta de la cocina se abre de nuevo…

Buenos días Nate- dijo Rachel entrando y sentándose a su lado

Buenos días- le dijo Nate y Puck le paso su plato y luego le dio el de Rachel y se sento el finalmente a comer…y Nate corto su panqueque y se lo metió a la boca…- WOW- exclamo y ambos adultos lo miran- Son grandiosos- añadio masticando

NATHAN- lo reprendió Rachel- NO hables con la boca con comida- y el asiente limpiándose la boca con su servilleta

Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer- se disculpo- Pero solo si te enojas mas seguido con Puck, porque estos son los mejores panqueques que he comido- añadio y Puck le sonríe mientras Nate sigue comiendo animadamente y mira a Rachel

No le hagas caso, porfis- le pidió a Rachel la que le sonríe

No hagas nada para provocar mi enojo entonces- le dijo Rachel y el asiente- Y además puedes cocinar panqueques por otros motivos no solo porque estoy molesta-

Si, pero no sabrían igual- le dijo Puck y Rachel y Nate lo miran confundidos- Lo intente una vez y Sarah me dijo que no sabían igual, asi que llegue a la conclusión de que solo me quedan buenos cuando quiero remediar algo que hice- y los otros dos entienden…y luego le preguntan sobre su viaje y Puck recordó algo y fue a su bolso y saco un paquete y volvió a la cocina y se lo dio a Nate…

Que es- pregunto Nate

Abrelo- le dijo Puck que al mirar a Rachel asiente y ella entiende, y Nate abre el paquete…

Wow- exclamo al ver un nuevo celular- Para mi-

No es para el vecino- le dijo Puck sarcástico- Claro que es para ti, enano, dijiste que el otro ya estaba muriendo, no- y Nate asiente- Bien te compre este nuevo, asi que trae el otro y pasamos los datos, ok- y Nate asiente y corre a buscar su antiguo celular…

Lo añadiste a nuestro plan- le pregunto Rachel y Puck asiente

Conservara el numero, lo único que tuve que ver fue el aparato- le conto Puck- Y vi uno que me gusto en una tienda alla y llame a la compañía y listo- y Nate volvió y saco su nuevo celular y Puck le ayudo a traspasar los datos que tiene en el antiguo, mientras Rachel ordena la loza sucia…despues de ello Nate se fue a duchar y cambiarse ropa, ya que Carl, Shelby, Beth, Zack, Madison y el iran a jugar bowling…y Puck y Rachel se quedaron solos en la cocina…

No mas café- le dijo Puck y ella asiente

Me sentí mal despues de que lo tome el jueves- empezo Rachel- Pero crei que había sido el sandwish con queso derretido que me comi, ya que hace mucho que no comia queso normal- y Puck asiente- Pero en la tarde Susan me trajo mi café despues de mi segunda clase, y los mismos dolores volvieron, asi que llame a Margaret y me dijo que puede ser que este poniéndome intolerante a la cafeína debido al embarazo-

Ya veo, pero no vomitos aun- y Rachel niega con la cabeza- Es raro, Quinn a esta fecha ya vomitaba- y Rachel asiente

Lo mismo que Tina- añadio Rachel- Pero Margaret me dijo que no todas las primerizas son iguales- y Puck asiente- Ademas la leche me alimenta mas y el jugo me refresca, asi que le dire a Susan que me mande a pedir un jugo natural y no mas café- y Puck asiente y bosteza…- Ve a recostarte Noah-

Ok- y le dio un pequeño beso y se fue a la habitación…y al rato Nate apareció ya vestido en la sala y tomo su celular nuevo que dejo en la mesa del comedor y sento al lado de Rachel que ahora esta sentada en el sillón viendo una serie en la televisión…

Y Puck- pregunto

Esta cansado por el viaje asi que se fue acostar- le contesto Rachel y Nate entiende- Estas emocionado por tu nuevo teléfono- y el asiente

Es regalo de cumpleaños adelantado- pregunto

Si y no- y el la mira confundido- Si lo es, pero no porque el otro regalo es tu fiesta, para lo cual falta, porque será en la semana de tu actual cumpleaños- y el asiente

La podemos hacer aquí-

Claro- le dijo Rachel

Genial, ya quiero que todos mis amigos vean mi nueva casa se volverán locos de lo grande que es este departamento- añadio emocionado

Sabes que puedes invitar amigos, verdad- le dijo Rachel y el asiente

Si, pero para mi cumple, vendrán todos- le dijo Nate- Eso es distinto- añadio

Ya veo- entendió Rachel y luego mira la hora son las 12- En una hora te recogerán- añadio- Ordenaste tu habitación- y el niega con la cabeza- Entonces ve hacerlo y asi no tienes que hacerlo mas tarde- y Nate asiente y deja de nuevo su celular en la mesa y se va a su cuarto…

A la 1 Rachel fue con Nate a la entrada del edificio para que se subiera al auto de Carl y saludo a todos y rápidamente se despidieron, prometiendo volver a las 5, mas tardar a las 6…Rachel volvio al departamento y se puso a ordenar la ropa que Puck trajo en su bolso, lo sucio de el y lo que hay en los canastos de los baños los llevo al cuarto de lavandería…y asi volvio a la rutina…

Su molestia con Puck le duro solo unos días mas, por lo que todo volvio rápidamente a la normalidad…y julio se fue y agosto llego y con el estreno de la obra de teatro de Anton y Rachel…"Swing Summer", un musical acerca de una chica, con miedo al agua, que cae al mar y se pierde, despertando en un nuevo mundo, de humanos, pudiendo hablar bajo el agua, aprende de este nuevo mundo y de cómo el agua sana, pero que se ve enfrentada a la contaminación y de como poder evitar la muerte de sus nuevos amigos, finalmente despierta en el hospital…la obra deja bastantes mensajes…

Rachel cumplió 12 semanas de embarazo, por lo que debió asistir a otra cita con su ginecóloga…

(Viernes 9 de agosto de 2019, 6 pm)

Hola- dijo entrando Margaret a la consulta donde Rachel ya esta sentada esperándola, y Puck que fue con ella esta vez, también la saluda…- Bien tengo los exámenes que te hiciste hace dos horas- añadio

Que exámenes- pregunto confundido Puck

De sangre- le contesto Margaret y el la mira confundido- Me gusta monitorear muy de cerca a mis pacientes, sobre todo cuando son primerizas y han tenido tantos cambios hormonales como Rachel-

Ok- entendió Puck- Y están bien- pregunto

Si, lo mismo que tu presión, pero te la tomare de nuevo, ok- contesto Margaret y Rachel asiente y se levanta y se va a la camilla y Margaret le toma la presión de nuevo y luego la pesa y le toma medidas en el area de su barriga- Bien, puedes volver a sentarte- añadio y Rachel obedece, mientras Margaret también vuelve a su puesto y escribe algo y mira los exámenes y sigue anotando…

Esta todo bien, verdad- pregunto Puck y Rachel le toma la mano, desde que llego esta ultra nervioso…

Si todo esta bien- le aseguro Margaret- Solo quiero asegurarme que por el peso y estatura de Rachel los niveles de hormonas en su sangre estén bien y que su peso este entre lo normal, para alguien que ya termino su primer trimestre- añadio

Ok- entendió Puck algo avergonzado…

Tranquilo, Noah- le susurro Rachel y el la mira y le sonríe

Es normal que preguntes al igual que Rachel, sus preocupaciones son las mismas practicamente- añadio Margaret y ambos la miran- Mi esposo también actuo asi cuando tuve a mi primer bebe, asi que no te avergüences de preguntar lo que sea, de acuerdo- y Puck asiente- Ok, según tus datos estamos bien, ok- y Rachel asiente- Eliminaste el café definitivamente-

Si, el dolor era insoportable- le dijo Rachel

Pero nada de vomitos aun- pregunto

No, nada-

Es eso normal- pregunto Puck- Digo porque recuerdo que mi mama cuando estaba embarazada de Sarah, Quinn e incluso Mike me conto que Tina vomitaba como regadera en los primeros meses- añadio

Si es normal- le contesto Margaret- No todas las mujeres son iguales, lo mismo que no todos los embarazos lo son- añadio- Por ejemplo mi cuñada vomito con sus primeros dos hijos, pero con el tercero nada- y Puck asiente entendiendo- Con las demás comidas ningún problema- le pregunto a Rachel

No, ninguno-

Antojos, ninguno aun- y Rachel niega con la cabeza- Ok- dijo anotando y los mira- Les parece si vamos a ver a su pequeñin ahora- y ambos asienten y la siguen a la otra sala y Rachel se recuesta y se levanta su polera y Margaret le aplica el gel y empieza a mover el aparato del ultrasonido…

Hay esta- dijo Margaret y ambos miran la pantalla- Si, lo ven- y ambos asienten mirando la pantalla, y Margaret apretó un botón en la maquina y un rítmico tum tum se escucho…

Que es eso- pregunto Puck

El corazón de su bebe- les dijo Margaret y Rachel mira a Puck que tiene los ojos brillosos mirando el ultrasonido y sonríe y le aprieta la mano y luego mira a Margaret

Podriamos tener unas impresiones del ultrasonido- pregunto

Por supuesto- contesto la doctora- Quiero ver si que este bien en posición otra vez y sus medidas, ok- y Rachel asiente mientras la doctora hace su trabajo con la maquina- Bien termine- y detuvo la imagen y el sonido y le dio papel a Rachel para que se limpiara el gel- Los dejare solos unos momentos- y con eso salió y Rachel se limpia y mira a Puck que aun mira la imagen congelada en la pantalla…

Estas bien Noah- le pregunto y el la mira y se le acerco y la beso tiernamente, y Rachel sonríe ante el beso…

Estoy genial, preciosa- le dijo Puck al separarse de ella y ella le sonríe, despues de un rato Margaret volvio y les dio las copias del ultrasonido y le dijo que vitaminas debe añadir ahora y que su siguiente cita será en su semana numero 20, que seria a inicios de octubre, donde podrán ya saber si asi lo quieren el sexo del bebe, y que si cualquier cosa sucedia no dudara en llamarla, y ambos le agradecieron y se despidieron…

En el auto…

Solo son cuatro copias- le dijo Rachel a Puck- Vas a querer una para tu billetera-

Por supuesto- le dijo Puck- Otra para Nate, y las otras dos las conservas tu Rach-

Los demás querrán una- aseguro Rachel

Si, pero no se puede asi que tendrán que tendrán que vivir con ello- añadio Puck y Rachel asiente…y si sus amigos pidieron una copia, pero finalmente se conformaron con la que Rachel les mostro, y que despues puso en el refrigerador de la casa, y la otra copia la guardo en un sobre entre sus cosas…

El sábado siguiente, resulto ser el cumpleaños Nº 26 de Puck, y a diferencia de los años anteriores, en que solo lo celebraban entre ellos dos y nadie mas, este año decidieron cambiar un poco las cosas e invitar a sus amigos y familia al departamento y hacer una reunión con todos en su departamento, además que el balcón es lo suficientemente amplio para que puedan hacer una barbacoa como Puck quiere, asi que con la ayuda de Becky y Sam, Rachel empezó a organizar todo para la barbacoa para que cuando Puck llegue, que salió con Nate y Beth, este todo listo…

Solo no la dores tan…-

Rach- la interrumpió Sam algo molesto- Se como a Puck le gusta la carne, asi que, puedo hacerlo, sin que me lo estes recordando todo el tiempo- añadio como por enésima vez exasperado

Lo se y lo siento- le dijo Rachel y Sam se encoge de hombros pero no le dice nada mas, por lo que Rachel decidió volver a la cocina y al llegar ahí solto un sollozo y Becky la mira preocupada…

No fue mi intensión molestarlo- le dijo Rachel a Becky, la que toma un vaso y lo llena con agua de un jarro, y hace que Rachel se siente y se lo pone enfrente- Se que Sam sabe como le gusta a Noah todo, pero no puedo evitar recordarle lo que le gusta a Noah, y no quiero llorar, pero no puedo evitarlo- y se tapo las manos con la cara y sigue llorando y Becky le soba la espalda…

Rach, esta bien, no es tu culpa, son las hormonas, ok- le aseguro Becky y Rachel asiente

Solo espero que Sam no este molesto conmigo- le dijo Rachel tomando el vaso de agua que Becky le puso enfrente

Se que no lo esta- le aseguro Becky

Pero parecia estarlo- dijo algo insegura tomando un sorbo de agua- Soy tonta verdad-

Rach…-

No importa- y miro su reloj- Ya son las 12, asi que llamare a la pastelería desde mi cuarto, ya que me dijeron que lo hiciera a esta hora, te molesta quedarte sola un rato-

No, ve- y Rachel asiente y se va y Becky se asegura que esta todo bien en la cocina antes de ir al balcón…y al llegar le da un buen golpe en la parte de atrás de la cabeza a Sam

Ouch- se quejo el rubio sobándose con una de sus manos y mira a Becky- Porque me golpeas-

Tienes que ser tan insensible- le pregunto y el la mira confundida- Rachel, tarado- y Sam rola los ojos

Vamos Beck desde que llegamos, y de mucho antes, que esta que Sam recuerda esto, recuerda esto otro- añadio exasperado- Se como es y todo, pero ya me agoto-

Si eres un maldito insensible- le dijo molesta Becky y Sam la mira confundido-Rachel esta embarazada idiota-

Y- pregunto Sam sin entender y Becky realmente se esta aguantando las ganas de golpearlo

Y, eres tarado o te haces, Sam- le pregunto y el la mira mas confundido- Rachel es un manantial de hormonas caminante, imbécil, y su personalidad esta intensificada por esa cantidad de hormonas, esta insegura, feliz y muchas emociones, pero por sobre todo quiere todo este perfecto para el padre de sus hijos- añadio- Y si te repite 100 veces o mas algo lo escuchas asientes, le sonries y por ningún motivo te quejas, porque eso le causa estrés, lo que la hace sentirse mal, lo que afecta al bebe, y a ella- y Sam ahora entiende

Wow- exclamo- Bueno si lo pones asi, ahora entiendo porque me dices insensible- y Becky asiente- Hare lo que dices entonces- añadio

No tiene mucho caso- le dijo Becky y el la mira confundido- Ya la hiciste llorar y sabe que estas molesto con ella y por lo que me dijo Santana hace algunos días, cuando ella sin querer se molesto con ella, Rachel empezó a evitarla, asi que de seguro lo hara contigo- y con eso Becky se fue dejando a un arrepentido Sam en la parrilla…

Mientras en el parque…Puck, esta sentando con Beth en el pasto…mientras Nate esta hablando con uno de sus amigos con el que se encontró…

Ahora tienes 26, verdad papi- le dijo Beth y Puck asiente- Estas un poquitín mas viejo- añadio divertida y Puck la mira y le hace cosquillas para que se retracte- Ok, no viejo-

Asi esta mejor-

Bueno, te doy mi regalo ahora- y le paso un paquete- Abrelo- y Puck asiente y abre el paquete y se encuentra con una foto de el y Beth el dia de su boda con Rachel, en un marco hecho a mano- Reichi me dijo que querías llevarte una foto de ambos a tu oficina, asi que te hice esto, te gusta- y Puck la mira y le sonríe…

Me encanta princesa- le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y Beth sonríe

Me alegra, pero tengo una pregunta- dijo

Pregunta-

Si mi hermano o hermana, resulta ser hermana- empezó Beth- Voy a seguir siendo tu princesa igual o no- pregunto

Beth, siempre seras mi princesa, igual que la bebe, si es la bebe- le contesto Puck- Nada cambiara ok, siempre seras mi princesa-

Lo sabia, y no me molesta compartir el princesa con el bebe si resulta ser una niña- le dijo Beth- Porque será mi hermanita y en el algún tiempo mas ya no sere una niña pequeña, pero igualmente quiero ser tu princesa-

Y yo ya te dije siempre seras mi princesa, ok- y Beth asiente y lo abraza…y Nate se les acerca…

Papa- y Puck mira a Nate que le esta pasando un paquete- No es mucho, pero ojala te guste- y Puck asiente aun sorprendido tomando el paquete de sus manos y Beth sonríe…

Los voy a dejar solos un ratito- dijo Beth y se fue a jugar a los columpios, mientras observa a su hermano y papi…

Papa, estas bien- le pregunto Nate y Puck asiente- No parece- añadio sentándose al lado de el

Me llamaste papa- y Nate asiente

Tiene algo de malo- pregunto confundido y Puck niega con la cabeza y lo abraza

Es perfecto- le dijo Puck abrazandolo sonriendo…y al separarse Nate le sonríe…

Se que a veces igual te llamare Puck, asi que no te enojes si lo hago, pero eres mi papa, y es agradable llamarte asi- añadio Nate y Puck asiente y abre su regalo y es una pluma que tiene gravado "Papa Puck"…

Gracias hijo- le dijo Puck a Nate y este sonríe y asiente y mira luego a Beth y la llama y al llegar ambos se miran y asienten y miran a Puck…

Feliz Cumpleaños Papi- le dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo abrazandolo y Puck tiene los ojos brillosos y al separarse Nate lo mira…

Y el próximo año seremos tres diciéndolo- añadio y Puck asiente, luego de ello ambos fueron a comerse unos helados y a las 2 de la tarde volvieron al departamento donde todos le gritaron a Puck "SORPRESA" y le cantaron feliz cumpleaños y Rachel le trajo su torta para que soplara las velas y pidiera un deseo…

Y el festejo empezó, y Puck noto que Rachel se ha estado manteniendo alejada de el, lo que le parece extraño, y que si le dice algo, se lo dice rápidamente y se va…y al ir a la cocina a buscarla, no la encontró ahí, sino que solo están Becky y Santana…

Y Rachel- pregunto

Fue al baño- le contesto Santana

Becky sabes que le pasa a mi esposa- le pregunto Puck y Becky lo mira confundida- Ha estado evitando acercarse a mi, y es malditamente molesto-

Has estado casi toda la tarde con Sam, no- pregunto Becky y Santana y Puck la miran confundidos, pero Puck asiente, ya que asi es…- Bueno Rachel cree que Sam esta molesto con ella, y no quiere que siga molestándose asi que esta evitando tratar de acercarse a el- añadio

Porque Rach pensaría que Sam esta molesto con ella- pregunto Santana confundida, al igual que Puck lo esta y Becky deja de hacer lo que hace y los mira…

Rach organizo todo, ayudada por Sam y por mi- empezó Becky- Y Rach en su desesperación porque saliera todo perfecto, ha estado mas odiosa de lo normal, lo que se entiende bastante por su cambio hormonal- y los otros dos asienten- Pero tu amigo no lo entendió y algo asi como que la espanto con su genio molesto y Rachel se volvio un mar de lagrimas, aunque se calmo rápido y decidió dejar de acercarse a Sam y asi evitar seguir molestándolo- siguió- Claro esta que yo le aclare todo a Sam, y sabe que hizo mal, pero aunque intenta disculparse con Rachel, no lo logra, porque tu esposa es un ninja evitándolo-

Evans es un imbécil- dijo Santana y Puck se va de la cocina y ambas se miran preocupadas y salen tras el, y al salir ven a Sam al lado de Blaine, pero ni señal de Puck y se miran confundidas

Paso algo- les pregunto Kurt y ambas lo miran

Puck- preguntaron al mismo tiempo

Se fue a su cuarto- les contesto y se fue a la cocina…y ambas se miran…mientras en el cuarto…Rachel sale del baño…

Otra vez estabas llorando- le pregunto Puck que esta sentando en la cama y ella se asusto al escucharlo

Me asustaste Noah-

Lo siento- se disculpo y se levanto…

A que te refieres con otra vez- le pregunto confundida y el le dice lo que Becky le conto- Ah, eso, no, no he vuelto a llorar- le aseguro

Estas evitando a Sam- y ella asiente- Rach, Sam es idiota a veces, pero sabe que se equivoco, por lo que me dijo Becky- y Rachel asiente

Si, pero no quiero hablar con el aun- le dijo

Ok, pero al evitarlo, me evitas a mi- le dijo Puck y ella lo mira confundida- Si estoy parado con Sam no te me acercas, y crei que había hecho algo otra vez-

Oh, Noah- le dijo y se acerco mas a el y lo abrazo- Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta de ello- añadio y lo miro mientras aun lo abraza- No te preocupes no has hecho nada malo, lo siento-

Esta bien- le dijo el sonriéndole y le dio un beso en los labios- Pero ahora te quiero conmigo todo el resto de esta reunión- y ella siente

Te amo, Noah-

Tambien te amo, Rach- añadio y le dio otro beso y ambos salieron de la habitación…mas tarde Sam se pudo disculpar con Rachel, y ella acepto su disculpa, pero Puck lo amenazo con golpearlo si volvia a hacer llorar a su esposa, Sam prometió tratar de entender mas acerca de las mujeres embarazadas, aun son algo misteriosas para el…y claro esta que no volverá a hacer llorar a Rachel, esa jamás fue su intención…

Y a la hora de dormir…despues de recibir el regalo de cumpleaños que solo de su esposa le gusta recibir, Puck le conto a Rachel que Nate lo llamo Papa, y ella esta muy feliz por el…

Y a finales de agosto, Kurt recibió la importante llamada de que podrá presentar su colección Angel completa en la semana de la moda de Nueva York…y al escucharlo, se desmayo, afortunadamente Blaine estaba con el, por lo que tomo el teléfono y entendió el desmayo de su esposo, y despues de anotar los datos se preocupo por despertar a Kurt y asegurarle que no es un sueño que ambos están casados, si Kurt le pregunto eso, y que si se presentara en la semana de la moda…e invito a todos sus amigos a celebrar…

Y agosto se fue…y septiembre llego y los niños volvieron a clases, y Kurt empezó a volver algo loco a Blaine con sus nervios, por lo que las chicas, en especial Rachel se encargaron de sacar a Kurt y calmarlo…finalmente la semana de la moda se llevo a cabo y Kurt se presento, ganando muy buenas criticas…y llamadas telefónicas de parte de mujeres que quieren un de sus vestidos de su colección o que les confeccione uno, asi que Kurt con su nueva marca KHAngel, empezó a hacerse de una importante clientela y ganar bastante dinero también…

Y además Rachel y Puck festejaron su primer aniversario de bodas…se fueron a quedar por el fin de semana a un hotel…mientras Nate se queda con Shelby y Carl, ya que sus abuelos no están en la ciudad…

Y a finales de septiembre…

Umm- murmuro Rachel abriendo los ojos, y al ver hacia el lado de la cama de su esposo, el no esta, pero encuentra una nota "_No quise despertarte, te veias muy cansada aun, estoy en la cocina o en la oficina, Noah_" y Rachel se levanta…y se dirige a la cocina, pero antes…

Buenos días Rach- la saludo Nate que esta sentado jugando video juegos y con un pote de cereal en la mesa de centro- Puck te dejo desayuno en la cocina- añadio

Buenos días Nate a ti también y gracias- y Rachel se fue a la cocina y tomo desayuno y lavo el servicio y decidió ir a ver a Puck…

Nate no olvides llevar ese pote a la cocina- le recordó a Nate el que asiente mientras aun juega y Rachel sigue a la oficina y al llegar ve a Puck dibujando algo en su escritorio…y se le acerca por atrás cuidadosamente y apoya su mentón en su hombro…- Buenos días Noah-

Buenos días preciosa- la saludo Puck y se dio vuelta y la sento en su regazo- Dormiste bien-

Si, y tu-

Perfectamente- y instintivamente le puso la mano en su barriga y abrió los ojos sorprendido y la miro- Wow- exclamo

Que- pregunto Rachel confundida y al mirar lo que el ve- Wow, no me había dado cuenta- añadio mirando ahora su barriga que ya se ve mas pronunciada y miro a Puck- Ya parezco embarazada-

Yeah- añadio el con una sonrisa y la beso…

Finalmente octubre llego, pero Rachel al cumplir 5 meses, 20 semanas, no pudo asistir a su cita ya que tuvo una importante reunión, por lo que tuvo que pedir una nueva hora hasta dentro de tres semanas mas…

Por otra parte empezó a organizar de a poco la fiesta de cumpleaños de Nate, el que por cierto el dia domingo, dos días antes de este, mientras Rachel esta sentada leyendo un libro, antes de irse a dormir se le acerco y se sento a su lado en el sillón de la sala…

Rach- la llamo y ella lo mira- Necesito pedirte permiso para algo-

Que seria- le pregunto Rachel marcando su libro y cerrandolo

Bueno, el martes es mi cumpleaños- empezó Nate y Rachel asiente- Y es el primero que pasare sin mi mami, y me gustaría ir a verla-

Ok, es entendible que quieras visitarla en un dia tan importante para ambos- le dijo Rachel- Te parece si te recojo temprano de casa de Shelby y…-

Rach- la detuvo Nate- Dije que quiero permiso, porque quiero ir solo- añadio

Oh- entendió Rachel- Nate, jamás me opondría a que fueras a ver a tu mami, pero no creo que sea buena idea de que vayas solo-

Rach, sabes que puedo cuidarme solo-

Nate aun eres un niño- le dijo Rachel, con un monton de nervios por dentro- No quiero oponerme a que vayas, pero no estaría cuidándote y cumpliendo mi promesa con tu mama, si te dejo ir solo-

Pero Rach…-

Lo siento Nate, pero no creo que sea buena idea que vayas solo- añadio Rachel, y Puck salió de la oficina y vio a Nate con el seño fruncido y los brazos cruzados mirando a Rachel algo molesto…

Paso algo- pregunto y ambos lo miraron

Rach no me deja ir el martes a ver a mi mama al cementerio- le dijo Nate

No es que no lo deje ir en especifico a ver a su mama- aclaro Rachel- Sino que quiere ir solo y no creo que sea buena idea- añadio y Puck asiente entendiendo

Estas de acuerdo con ella, verdad- dijo Nate molesto y Puck lo mira y se acerca y se sienta en la mesa de centro mirándolo…

Nate tienes que entender que es normal que cualquier padre se preocupa por sus hijos y a veces es difícil aceptar que quieren hacer cosas solos- le dijo Puck- Y mas aun cuando en nuestro caso nos sentimos mas responsables por ti, porque tu mami confio en nosotros para protegerte-

Lo se- dijo Nate- Pero prometo ser cuidadoso y no hacer nada estúpido que pueda arriesgar mi integridad física, pero por fis, realmente quiero ir a ver a mi mami yo solo- añadio y Puck mira a Rachel y esta no sabe que hacer realmente…

Ok tengo una idea- dijo Puck finalmente- Iras solo, pero me llamaras apenas salgas de la escuela, llegues al cementerio y cuando te subas al bus de vuelta también- añadio y Nate asiente feliz

Ok, puedo hacerlo- dijo

Porque no llamarme a mi- pregunto Rachel algo aun insegura por la idea y Puck niega con la cabeza

Ya de por si estas preocupada, asi que no, prefiero que me llame a mi y asi nos evitamos ponerte mas nerviosa esperando a que llame- le dijo Puck y Rachel asiente entendiendo y mira Nate

Serás cuidadoso, verdad- le pregunto

Lo sere, lo prometo- le dijo Nate

Ok, Noah tiene razón aun estoy preocupada- le dijo Rachel- Y aun no me convence la idea, pero entiendo que ver a tu mami es importante para ti y no es que me oponga, pero…- y el asiente

Rach, realmente entiendo- le aseguro Nate y ella asiente- Y repito sere cuidadoso y llamare a Puck- y Rachel asiente y el niño mira a Puck- Gracias- y Puck asiente- Bien, buenas noches a los dos- y con eso Nate se fue a su cuarto y Puck mira a Rachel que mira hacia la ventana…

Rach- pero ella no lo mira y el se sienta a su lado- Estas molesta- y ella niega con la cabeza

Tu idea es buena, mejor que buena, pero- y Rachel lo mira- Me da miedo que vaya solo Noah-

Lo se- aseguro Puck- Y a mi igual, pero Nate es un buen chico y no hara nada que lo ponga en peligro- y Rachel asiente

Apesto haciendo esto-

A que te refieres- le pregunto confundido Puck

A que quizás no sirvo en esto de ser madre- añadio

Rach, no seas tonta- le dijo Puck

Noah, no soy capaz de resolver…-

Basta Rach- la detuvo Puck- No pensaste ahora en como resolver la petición de Nate, porque te asustaste, lo cual es completamente entendible, ok, asi que deja de preocuparte- y Rachel asiente…y luego de un rato ambos se fueron a dormir…

(Martes 15 octubre, 17 pm, Cementerio)

Hola mami- dijo Nate llegando a la tumba de su mama y coloco las flores que le compro a una señora afuera del cementerio- Son tus favoritas- añadio y se sento a lo indio enfrente de la tumba- Bueno, se que ya debes saber que ya soy un Puckerman ahora y que además Rach esta embarazada- pauso- Y a decir verdad en un principio me sentí algo extraño, creo que la palabra que busco fueron celos, y creo que es porque ya sabes, ese bebe tendra a su mama y papa y todo, y yo no, pero rapidito se me fueron los celos cuando Rach me dijo que el amor que siente por el bebe es igual al que siente por mi, y que quiere que lo vea como mi hermanito o hermanita- pauso- Y a decir verdad cuando se lo conte a Zack, sentía que estaba hablando de mi hermana o hermano, no del bebe de Rachel y Puck, sino que de mi hermana o hermano, y ya quiero saber que es- pauso- Y se que ya no te tengo mami- continuo- Pero no me siento solo, se que aun estas aquí, lo sentí esta mañana al despertar como si me acariciaras la mejilla y me dijeras Feliz Cumpleaños bebe, como siempre me decias, y además tampoco me siento solo, porque tenias razón también de que todos somos una familia, y soy feliz de que los hayamos encontrado a todos mami, gracias por dejarme con ellos y por siempre pensar en mi antes que nada, por ello le dije a la consejera de la escuela que no estaba enojado contigo y jamás lo estaría, ella claro no me creyo, pero yo le dije que tu me amas y que se hubieras sabido que estaría abandonado no te hubieras ido, pero sabes que no estoy solo y no lo estare jamás- pauso- Te amo mami y gracias por quedarte conmigo siempre- y con ello se levanto- Nos vemos mami- y se fue y llamo a Puck cuando se subió al autobús…

Y al llegar a casa, Rachel apareció de la nada y le dio un apretado abrazo y el se rio, y al separarse le sonríe…

Lo siento- se disculpo Rachel- Pero estaba preocupada- añadio

Esta bien- le aseguro Nate- Rach, iras la próxima semana a ver a tu medico verdad y asi saber el sexo del bebe- pregunto y Rachel asiente- Puedo ir con ustedes-

Por supuesto- le contesto Rachel- Ahora quiero que hablemos de tu fiesta, esta bien- y Nate asiente…y el dia sábado los 6 amigos de la escuela de Nate, mas Beth, Madison, Zack, Kail (que ahora tiene 5 meses y medio) y sus tios favoritos vinieron a su fiesta un poco mas tarde si para no inundar el apartamento de gente…y como Nate supuso a todos sus amigos de la escuela les sorprendió lo grande de su casa…y mas cuando les dijo que su papa lo había diseñado, lo que lo hizo sentirse muy orgulloso de ser un Puckerman…

Y el viernes 25 de octubre, Puck recogió a Nate de la escuela y juntos fueron a encontrarse con Rachel que siempre debe estar dos horas antes de su cita para sus exámenes de sangre y presión…

Y los chicos Puckerman llegan- dijo divertida Quinn que esta sentada con Rachel, la cual se rie al ver a Nate y Puck acercarse

Fabray- la saludo Puck y Nate le da un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla para saludarla, a lo que Quinn sonríe, pero mira a Puck con odiosidad…

Dra. Fabray, Puckerman y la boca te queda donde mismo- le dijo Quinn

Ok, Dra. Fabray, pronto ser Abrams- añadio divertido Puck y Quinn lo mira con odiosidad y Rachel y Nate se rien silenciosamente…

Como sea- dijo Quinn- Ya que tus chicos llegaron, te dejo, Rach-

Gracias por hacerme compañía- le dijo Rachel agradecida y Quinn asiente

No fue problema- añadio sonriendo y mira a Puck y a Nate- Nos vemos y avísenme que es- añadio y todos asienten y ella se va…y Puck y Nate se sentaron con ella…y al rato la llamaron…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Y? ojala les haya gustado...por cierto Glee no me pertenece :(<p> 


	46. Chapter 46

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, especialmente Wind White :)

Glee no me pertenece :(...y ojala les guste este capitulo :D

* * *

><p>46<p>

SEXO, AMENAZAS Y VISUALIZACION VEREMOS

Dudo mucho de que sufra vomitos si ya no los tuvo- le contesto Margaret a Puck y este asiente- Lo que me sorprende si es que aun no hayas sufrido antojos-

Bueno si me dan ganas de comer ciertas cosas, pero no son extrañas para mi- le dijo Rachel y Margaret asiente entendiendo

Ok, eso lo podríamos considerar antojos- añadio y Rachel asiente- Bien, vamos a ver al pequeñin entonces- y todos asienten y van a la sala donde esta la maquina de ultrasonido…y despues de ver al bebe y Puck y Rachel darse cuenta de lo emocionado que se ve Nate al verlo por primera vez, ambos sonríen…- Van a querer saber que es- les pregunto Margaret y Rachel mira a Puck que asiente y mira luego a Nate…

Que dices tu, Nate, quieres saber que es- le pregunto Rachel y el niño asiente y Rachel mira a Margaret- Si queremos saber- añadio y Margaret le sonríe y mira la pantalla de nuevo y mueve el aparato en la barriga de Rachel y sonríe- Parece que quiere que sepan que es- añadio y los miro- Felicidades, van a tener una niñita- añadio y todos sonríen

SI- exclamo Nate y todos lo miran- Sabia que seria una niña- añadio feliz y todos se rien y Rachel mira a Puck que le sonríe a Nate y luego mira la pantalla con una sonrisa en su rostro…

Les imprimiré unas copias, mientras te arreglas- les dijo Margaret y Rachel asiente recibiendo el papel que le da la doctora para sacar el gel de su piel y la doctora se fue…

Vamos a tener una niñita- dijo Rachel limpiándose y Puck y Nate asiente- Ahora estaremos a mano en la casa- y la miran confundidos y ella rola los ojos- Me van a negar que ambos no confabulan contra mi- y ambos se encogen de hombros- Por lo mismo por fin tendre a alguien de mi lado- añadio sonriendo

Lo dudo- dijo Puck seguro y Nate asiente y Rachel esta confundida- Vamos Rach, Nate y yo somos adorables, estará de nuestro lado siempre- añadio acariciándole la barriga a Rachel la que lo golpea en el brazo y lo mira seria…

No dejare que pongas a mi niña en mi contra rufian- le dijo Rachel y Nate se rie- Y tu no te rias, porque si lo ayudas a hacerlo, olvidare que te adoro y te hare sufrir también- añadio cruzándose de brazos

De que clase de sufrimiento estamos hablando- pregunto Nate

No se- dijo Rachel bajándose de la camilla- Un video juego menos, o la presiada Xbox destruida irremediablemente- añadio calmadamente y Nate traga saliva y Puck se rie de Nate y mira a Rachel sin miedo alguno- O sea que tu no estas asustado en lo mas minimo- le dijo y Puck asiente- O sea que no te importa si destruyo tus video juegos o tu Xbox- y Puck asiente- Ya veo, puedo preguntar porque-

Se reemplazan- contesto Puck simplemente sonriendo y Rachel asiente

Ok- dijo Rachel simplemente y Margaret volvio y hablaron un poco mas y les entrego las copias del ultrasonido y finalmente los tres se fueron…y al llegar al departamento Nate se fue directo a su pieza con la copia de su ultrasonido para ponerlo en un portarretrato y encargarse de mandar el colectivo mensaje de "_Es una niña_" a todos sus amigos…

Mientras Rachel va a su cuarto, Puck vuelve de la cocina de donde había llamado para ordenar comida, ya que Rachel no alcanza a cocinar algo, además que esta cansada…y Puck se tira a la cama y Rachel lo mira…

Me voy a dar un baño- le dijo y Puck asiente y la mira provocativamente

Quieres compañía- le pregunto y Rachel lo mira y se le acerca y lo besa, y le da uno de esos besos, que sabe le quitan el aliento- Eso es un si- pregunto Puck

Eso es un- empezó Rachel sexymente- Acostumbrate a encargarte solito de tus necesidades, si te descubro haciendo algo para poner a mi niña en mi contra- añadio seria y se alejo de el y se levanto de la cama y Puck se sienta en la cama y la mira irse hacia el baño…

Es en serio, me cortaras el suministro si es que…-

Si- le dijo simplemente Rachel y Puck la mira sorprendido- Y sabes que lo hare, y además que te diga que te encargues solito me refiero a tu amiga la mano, no a que busques a una cualquiera- añadio cruzándose de brazos y Puck le sonríe negando con la cabeza y se para y la abraza…

Ahora entiendo porque aceptaste lo que dije en la consulta- y Rachel asiente- Eres una genio malvada, Rach-

No, no lo soy- le dijo Rachel- Solo me hago valer- añadio- Ahora Sr. Puckerman si me disculpa me voy a bañar- y el la libera y ella se mete al baño mientras el se tira a la cama de nuevo y se mira la mano…

Ni de broma reemplazaras a mi sexy esposa- le dijo y escucha que Rachel se rie en el baño…

Mas tarde recibieron llamadas de todos felicitándolos por la noticia de que tendrán una niña…

Y antes de dormir Rachel encontró a Nate y a Puck en una de las habitaciones vacias, que esta al lado de la de Nate, sentados en medio…

Que hacen- les pregunto confundida

Visualizando- le respondieron al mismo tiempo

Que visualizan- pregunto

Como se vera con la bebe aquí- le respondió Nate y Rachel asiente entendiendo y siente emoción en su corazón y pone una mano en su barriga…

Wow- exclamo de pronto y Puck y Nate la miran, y tiene los ojos muy abiertos de sorpresa y aun tiene la mano en su barriga

Que paso- le pregunto Puck levantándose

Ven- lo llamo Rachel y el se acerca y Rachel le pone su mano en su barriga

Rach- pero ella le pide que haga silencio, pero nada pasa…

Que extraño- dijo Rachel confundida

Que paso- pregunto Nate esta vez, pero Puck no sabe por lo que mira Rachel la que tiene el seño fruncido

Rach, nos confundes, sabes- y Nate asiente y ella los mira y sonríe, y Puck va a quitar la mano cuando lo sintió- WOW- y Rachel sonríe y Nate lo mira confundido y Puck mira a Rachel- Eso fue- y ella asiente y vuelve a sonreir y Puck vuelve a sentir un leve golpe en la mano- Oh-

Que paso- pregunto Nate y Puck le dice que se acerque y le pone la mano en la barriga de Rachel- Esto es raro-

Shhh- le dijo Puck y Rachel les sonríe a ambos y Nate sintió un golpe en su mano y la saco rápidamente

Que fue eso- pregunto algo asustado

La bebe se esta moviendo- le dijo Rachel con una sonrisa y el asiente- Y es culpa de ustedes dos- añadio y ellos la miran confundidos- Son demasiado adorables- añadio y ambos se ruborizan- Bueno ahora hablando de lo que visualizaban- siguió- No creo que debamos apresurarnos aun-

Rach, en menos de tres meses nuestra niña llegara- le dijo Puck

Lo se, pero que les parece si compramos cosas de a poco, a finales del proximo mes compramos las cosas que queremos y ropa y si quieren pintar el lugar antes, háganlo los fines de semana de este mes, pero sin apresurar nada- les pidió Rachel

Porque- le pregunto Puck confundido

Porque no quiero que nos volvamos locos haciendo las cosas, no quiero ser pesimista, pero nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar- le respondió

Se a que te refieres y me parece bien- dijo finalmente Puck

Ademas quiero que disfrutemos comprando las cosas y decorando la habitación- añadio Rachel- Sin mencionar que estoy segura de que Kurt y las chicas me harán un baby shower-

Ok- concedió Puck- Tenemos que pensar en su nombre-

De hecho ya pensé en su primer nombre y se que te gustara y estaras de acuerdo con que es perfecto para ella- le dijo Rachel- Pero en el segundo estoy algo perdida- añadio

Puedo pensar el segundo yo- pregunto Nate y ambos lo miran- Tengo una idea respecto a su segundo nombre y se que les gustara la idea, pero no se si combinara con su primer nombre- añadio

Ok, entonces tu primero Rach- le dijo Puck y ella asiente…

(Departamento de Sam y Becky)

Y entonces- pregunto Becky

Dos semanas completas- contesto Sam y Becky sonríe y se le lanza encima

Perfecto- le dijo y lo beso y luego lo mira- Solo espero que Angie no tenga tanta razón- añadio preocupada

Ya nos preocuparemos por ello en su momento- le dijo Sam y Becky asiente…y se siguen besando… saben que se meterán en problemas, pero lo que harán es su mejor opción…

(Departamento Puckerman)

Es perfecto- les dijo Puck a Rachel y a Nate y ambos asienten- Pero no le diremos a nadie hasta que nazca-

Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Rachel y Nate asiente…y a la siguiente semana Rachel cumplió 6 meses de embarazo… Y los días empezaron a pasar y sin darse cuenta noviembre llego…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Ya falta cada vez menos para ver a Carolinne :) espero que les haya gustado :), y Nate llamara a Rachel mama o algo parecido, pero no aun...en el proximo: PERDIDOS Y DELATOR...<p> 


	47. Chapter 47

Gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra que les guste como se esta desarrollando esta historia...y a mi tambien me gustaria que sucediera, pero lamentablemente Ryan Murphy es el dueño de Glee y es Finchelista, al parecer, :(...

Pero bueno, Glee no me pertenece :( y espero que este capitulo haya quedado bien :)

* * *

><p>47<p>

PERDIDOS Y DELATOR

Y la segunda semana de noviembre, Rachel recogió a Nate temprano de la casa de su mama, ya que Nate tiene que empezar a hacer el sistema solar para su clase, y llamo a Puck para decirle y…

Puedes comprar para comer- le pregunto Rachel

_Porque no llaman y ordenan_- le pregunto confundido

Porque queremos comida de ese lugar que te cobra menos si vas y compras alla, que si ordenamos por teléfono- añadio Rachel

_Oh_- entendió Puck- _Y que quieren_-

Nate quiere lo usual- le dijo Rachel- Y yo quiero una hamburguesa doble con doble queso, pepinillos y una porción de papas grandes- añadio, y el silencio se hizo del otro lado de la línea…y Puck aun no le dice nada- Noah, estas ahí- lo llamo

_Si_- dijo finalmente Puck y se nota que en su voz hay sorpresa

Pasa algo- le pregunto Rachel confundida

_No nada, solo me sorprende lo que quieres comer, es todo_- añadio Puck

Mn, bueno tengo ganas de comer eso- le dijo Rachel- Ah y también si es que me puedes traer una barra de chocolate y un pote de helado de piña- añadio

_Ok_- contesto Puck, aun sorprendido- _Nada mas_- pregunto

Nop, creo con eso estaremos bien- añadio Rachel pensando- Ah, si no se te olvide traer algo para beber, quiero uno de esos jugos grandes de naranja con mi orden y Nate dice que quiere la misma bebida de siempre y no olvides tu comida, y eso-

_Ok_- dijo de nuevo Puck- _Estare en casa en unas dos horas_- añadio mirando el reloj y haciendo cuentas con el tiempo- _Si, dos horas_-

Esta bien, Noah- le aseguro Rachel- Te amo y te vemos en unas horas-

_Yo también te amo_- y con eso ambos colgaron, y Puck se quedo un rato mirando el teléfono con una sonrisa en su rostro, Rachel por fin tiene antojos salidos de lo que usualmente come…

Y cuando llego a casa la mesa del comedor estaba llena de materiales, y Rachel al verlo le dio un beso y le arrebato su comida y se fue al living, mientras Nate y Puck la miran, porque ni siquiera se equivoco de comida, agarro justamente la que es de ella…aunque luego la siguieron al living con unos platos y las bebidas y su jugo que se le olvido tomar a Rachel y ella les sonríe mientras animadamente se come su hamburguesa…y Nate la mira impresionado mientras come…

Pareces que no hubieras comido en días- le dijo

Es culpa de la hija de Puck- le dijo Rachel y Puck la mira confundido, porque ella solo lo llamo Puck cuando esta molesta- Que, es la hija de Puck, mi Noah no come como un cerdo- añadio y Nate se rie, porque Puck es una sola persona, pero para Rachel al parecer son dos…a lo que Puck solo se encogió de hombros…y siguieron comiendo…ya mientras se preparaban para dormir, Rachel se acosto primero, mientras el aun esta en el baño y al salir se acosto en la cama, pero apoyo su cabeza en el regazo de Rachel acariciándole la barriga…

Asi que es la hija de Puck, cuando hace algo que no te gusta y es de Noah cuando hace algo que si te gusta- le pregunto a Rachel y ella asiente y el se rie y le da un beso a la barriga y luego besa a Rachel…- Me gusta- añadio y ella le sonríe…

Dias despues…

Sam y Becky se fueron de vacaciones- le conto Puck sentándose a su lado en el sillón de la sala, hace un rato que llego del trabajo y Nate se esta bañando, y mientras el y Rachel veian televisión el celular de Puck sono y era Sam por lo que se fue a hablar con el a otro lado…

A donde fueron- le pregunto Rachel

Las Vegas- contesto Puck- Sam llamaba para avisarme que se fueron hoy temprano y que volverán en unas dos semanas mas o menos-

Ok, me alegra por ellos- le dijo Rachel- Pero estoy algo confundida, porque Kurt no me dijo nada ayer, y el siempre se entera de esas cosas-

Bueno, eso es porque Becky no le dijo nada a Blaine- le conto Puck- Sam dijo algo de que estaba ahora haciendo la llamada-

Tu sabias que se hirian- le pregunto Rachel

Solo que Sam quería salir de vacaciones en esta época del año, pero nada mas- le contesto y Rachel asiente entendiendo

Bueno, como dije me alegra por ellos- añadio Rachel apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo el que le pasa su brazo por los hombros y le pone su otra mano en la barriga y se la acaricia…y despues de un rato siente un golpe- Tenias que hacer que despertara, cierto- añadio fingiendo molestia y Puck se encoge de hombros y la besa y Rachel le sonríe…

(Sabado 23 de noviembre, 20 pm)

Kurt, no he hablado con ninguno de los dos- dijo Rachel en el teléfono de la casa- Y entiendo que Blaine este preocupado por Becky, pero se supone que vuelven entre hoy y mañana- añadio, mientras Nate arma un rompecabezas en la mesa de centro y ella le sonríe mientras escucha a Kurt…- Lo se, pero Noah no sabe nada de Sam tampoco- dijo y Puck se sienta al lado de ella- Si, si sabemos algo te aviso, también te quiero- y con ello apretó el botón del teléfono que finaliza la llamada…

Blaine se esta volviendo loco porque no sabe nada de Becky- pregunto Puck y Rachel asiente- Y lo entiendo, hace una semana que Sam no llama y hable con San y lo ha llamado, pero no le contesta y a mi tampoco- añadio

Noah quieren estar solos, asi que es entendible de cierta forma- añadio Rachel- Pero entiendo la preocupación de todos, mas aun cuando se supone que mañana es la comida que se supone debíamos haber tenido a principios de mes- añadio…los chicos desde que viven en Nueva York siempre se juntan los feriados o los días cercanos a los feriados y asi tener una comida, y este años al igual que el año pasado Tina, Mike, Artie y Quinn se les unirán, y Nate también…

Lo se y como dices se entiende- añadio Puck- Pero que mierda les cuesta tomar el maldito teléfono y decir estamos vivos- dijo molesto y Rachel le pone una mano en su hombro

Calmate Noah- y el asiente- Ya veremos mañana que pasa, ok- le pidió y el asiente de nuevo y Rachel se pone una mano en la barriga y se la soba y Puck la mira

Te pasa algo- le pregunto preocupado y Nate también la mira

No, realmente- le aseguro Rachel- Solo estoy algo cansada- añadio y el asiente

Quieres ir a acostarte- le pregunto

Es muy temprano aun- añadio

Da igual si estas cansada ve a dormir- le dijo Nate y ella lo mira y asiente sonriendo y mira a Puck…

Ok, me ayudas a levantarme- y Puck asiente, pero en vez de ayudarla la toma en brazos- Noah puedo caminar- le dijo seria y Nate los mira sonriendo…

Lo se- le dijo el simplemente- Pero prefiero cargarte y no aceptare un no, asi que no te quejes- le dijo serio y Rachel asiente y el se la lleva al cuarto…y Rachel en poco rato se quedo dormida, y Puck volvio a la sala a jugar video juegos con Nate que ya había terminado el rompecabezas…

(Domingo 24 de noviembre de 2019, 14 pm)

Y aun no saben nada de ellos- pregunto Quinn ayudando a poner la mesa…están todos en casa de Rachel y Puck…

No- contesto Kurt- Y Blaine esta muy molesto- y Quinn asiente…pronto ya todos se sentaron a comer, y dejaron los lugares de Sam y Becky puestos en sus lugares igualmente…y mientras comen conversan de distintas cosas, sobre todo de Kail y de la pequeña que pronto llegara…cuando el timbre suena, y Nate decide ir a abrir y al ver a Sam y Becky para dos en la puerta les sonríe pícaramente…

Estan en serios problemas- les dijo y Sam y Becky lo miran y asienten y el los deja pasar- Miren quienes llegaron- anuncio Nate y todos miran a Becky y Sam…y Kurt que ve que Blaine va a saltar a pedir explicaciones le pone su mano en la suya y lo mira…

No ahora, estamos comiendo- le pidió y Blaine asiente

Porque no sientan chicos- les dijo Tina y ellos asienten y Rachel se va a levantar- No, Rach yo les sirvo- y Rachel asiente y Tina se fue a la cocina y volvio con dos platos y se los entrego a Sam y Becky…y la mesa esta muy silenciosa ahora…

Entonces- empezó Rachel mirando a la pareja- Se divirtieron en Las Vegas- y ambos asienten- Trajeron recuerdos-

Si, bastantes- le contesto Becky, y con ello la conversación volvio a la mesa, ya que además Nate quizo saber que le trajeron…y estaban todos conversando cuando de pronto Rachel vio algo en la mano de Becky y pestaño confundida, por lo que miro a la mano de Sam y vuelve a pestañar confundida, y despues los mira y les mira las manos de nuevo…

OH POR DIOS- exclamo sorprendida con una mano en el pecho y todos la miran, y mas Puck preocupado…

Que pasa, es el bebe, te duele algo- le pregunto a mil por hora, pero ella no le dice nada sino que mira a Sam y Becky, aunque claro esta que nadie se ha dado cuenta de que los mira- Rach- y ella lo mira…

Noah estamos bien- le aseguro y el dejo salir un suspiro de alivio, pero la mira confundido

Entonces que rayos paso- le pregunto y ella le sonríe y luego vuelve a mirar a Becky y a Sam y ahora Puck los mira también al seguir la visual de Rachel y ahora todos los demás también lo hacen- Por ellos dijiste lo que dijiste- pregunto de nuevo y Rachel asiente, mientras Sam y Becky se ven incomodos sentados en sus sillas- No entiendo- y nadie lo hace…hasta que…

Se casaron- les pregunto Rachel aun mirando a Sam y Becky, los que la miran confundidos…

Como- pregunto Sam y Rachel les sonríe y les muestra su propio anillo y Sam se golpea la cabeza con su mano y ahora todos le ven el anillo…

SE CASARON- grito Blaine

Si, nos casamos- le dijo Becky calmadamente

Pero como, porque- pregunto confundido Kurt

Y porque no nos invitaron- pregunto Brittany triste, mientras Nate se para de su asiento en la mesa y toma a Kail de su silla y se va a sentar con el bebe en la sala y desde ahí mira a sus tios…

Como fácil, fuimos a donde un sujeto que casa personas en Las Vegas y sap nos casamos- le dijo Becky- Porque, porque queríamos-

Y no les dijimos nada porque sabíamos que se pondrían a organizarnos una enorme boda, como la mama de Beck quiere y no es lo que queríamos- les dijo Sam

O sea que fueron e hicieron lo mismo que Tina y Mike- les pregunto molesto Puck

Oye, no nos metas en esto- le dijo Mike molesto

Lamento si los herimos y todo, pero no nos arrepentimos en lo mas minimo- dijo Becky y Sam asiente

Eso es porque jamás te ha importado nunca nada realmente- le dijo Blaine y Becky lo mira molesta- Siempre haces lo que se te de la gana y no piensas en nadie mas que en ti-

No cuando se trata de mi felicidad- le dijo Becky- Y te agradecería que no actuaras como si nunca hubieras hecho cosas por amor y sin que te importara lo que piensan los demás- añadio

Que mierda significa eso- pregunto Blaine, pero Becky solo lo mira con conocimiento de causa, y Blaine le sigue reclamando, mientras que…

Pense que eramos amigos- le dijo Puck molesto a Sam

Lo somos- le aseguro Sam

No parece, porque como mierda vas y te casas y ni me entero- le refuto Puck- Y mas aun, por mas de una maldita semana no sabemos nada de ustedes- añadio y Rachel trata de calmarlo, pero el sigue reclamándole a Sam…por otro lado Kurt les reclama a Mike y Tina respecto a su boda también, y Santana culpa a Quinn y Artie de no hacer nada para detenerlos, mientras Brittany los mira confundida, porque hace un rato todo estaba bien, y ahora todos discuten…mientras Rachel que los escucha a todos no se siente nada bien y se levanta de su silla para alejarse del ruido y Nate la ve que se viene acercando a el, pero sus ojos se desorbitaron…

PAPA- grito Nate y Puck lo mira y ve a Rachel cayéndose y alcanza a atajarla y que no se golpee la cabeza en el suelo…y todos dejaron de discutir…

Preciosa- la llama Puck preocupado teniéndola en los brazos- Rach- la acaricia la mejilla y trata de despertarla, pero nada resulta…

Llevala a tu dormitorio- le dijo Blaine y Puck asiente y la toma y se la lleva y es seguido por Quinn…

Dejala en la cama Puck- y el obedece mientras ella busca en el baño algodón y alcohol y vuelve a la cama donde Puck esta sentado al lado de Rachel acariciándole el cabello- Dejame- y el asiente mientras Quinn le pasa el algodón con alcohol en la nariz a Rachel y ella empieza a volver en si y Puck respira aliviado y Quinn le sonríe y luego se enfoca en Rachel…

Rach, puedes oírme- la llamo y Rachel murmura algo- Ok, eso es algo- añadio mirando a Puck que aun esta preocupado…

Ya volvi- dijo Blaine entrando en la habitación con su maletín y miro a Puck- Porque no vas por un vaso de agua con azúcar mientras la examinamos- le pidió y el lo mira como si estuviera loco- Puck, me es mas fácil verla sin ti encima- añadio y Puck asiente y le da un beso en la frente a su esposa y sale de la habitación…

Volvio en si- le dijo Quinn a Blaine y este asiente aunque aun Rachel se ve adormilada…

Vamos a ver- y saco dos aparatos de su bolso y uno se lo dio a Quinn que se lo puso en el brazo a Rachel y el otro, el le levanto la polera a Rachel y puso unos utensilios blancos y por sobre la polera le coloco el aparato…

Mientras afuera Puck esta sentado en el sillón de la sala y Nate esta sentado con el, y Tina tiene a Kail en brazos, mientras que los demás están sentados en distintas partes de la sala…y Quinn salió de la habitación…y Puck la mira y ella asiente y el se va a la habitación rápidamente y Quinn los mira a todos…

Rachel esta bien- les aseguro…y todos asienten aliviados…

Y en la habitación Puck encuentra a una ya mas despierta Rachel y corre a ponerse a su lado y le toma la cara con las manos…

No vuelvas a asustarme asi, entendiste- le exigió y ella le sonríe y asiente y Puck mira a Blaine- Que mierda paso-

Tuvo una baja de presión- le dijo Blaine y miro a Rachel- El corazón te empezó a latir rápido y también sentiste que todo daba vueltas- y ella asiente

Y además me sentía atrapada, por eso me levante- añadio Rachel y Blaine asiente- Y mi niña, esta bien- pregunto preocupada

Lo esta- le aseguro Blaine- Según sus latidos tuvo un sobresalto por tu desmayo, pero nada preocupante- y Puck lo mira confundido- La maquina sobre la barriga de Rachel- y Puck ve un aparato- Lo compre desde que supimos que Tina estaba embarazada por preocupación, monitorea los latidos del bebe- añadio y Puck entiende- Se lo dejare por una hora mas y también volveremos a tomarte la presión ok- y Rachel asiente- Los dejo solos un rato- y salió de la habitación…y Puck mira a Rachel…

Porque no me dijiste que te empezaste a sentir mal- le pregunto

Intente que te calmaras, pero estabas tan molesto que no escuchabas a nadie Noah- le dijo Rachel- Y no me sentía mal, hasta que lo único que escuche fueron las discusiones- añadio

Lo siento, preciosa- se disculpo Puck y le dio un suave beso en los labios

Se que es asi, Noah- le aseguro Rachel- Pero molestarse con Sam y Becky no cambiara el hecho de que ambos se casaron, y debemos estar felices por ellos y no discutir, y tampoco mencionar y cuestionar decisiones pasadas de nuestros amigos- añadio

Ok, tienes razón- concedió Puck- Pero ahora lo que menos quiero es pensar es en Sam o Becky, sino que en ti, y nuestra niña, ok- añadio y ella asiente

Acuestate conmigo, si- y el asiente y la envuelve en sus brazos y le da un beso en la frente…

Rato despues Blaine volvio a ver el monitor del bebe y todo se ve bien y la presión de Rachel volvio a ser normal, pero le pidió que mantuviera la calma, porque eso es lo único que necesita…y despues también todos mas calmados hablaron con Becky y Sam y aceptaron que son marido y mujer, pero aun asi están heridos, por lo que Becky dejo a Kurt organizarle una pequeña fiesta para celebrar, pero pequeña…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Capitulo necesario, para que asi supieran como Becky termino siendo la Sra. Evans :)...me encantan esos dos :)...En fin en el siguiente la fiesta y algunas cosas relacionadas con el Pucklebaby :)...a comentar y yo subire :)<p> 


	48. Chapter 48

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y visitas...y Cala-16, Sam y Becky estan emocionados por su boda, el problema era que no querian una gran boda, sino que algo sencillo y algo que pudieran compartir solo los dos, por eso se fugaron y se casaron, ademas que Becky jamas se pondria de acuerdo con su familia en el lugar para hacer la boda y como es llevada a su idea y decidida, hizo lo que hizo, y Sam la apoya porque la ama...

En fin, alguien me pidio mas Mike Chang, en este hay mas :D, ojala les guste...

Glee no me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>48<p>

FIESTA Y PRE-BEBE

Rachel esta parada enfrente del espejo de cuerpo entero de su cuarto, cuando dos brazos la envuelven y la cara de su esposo se apoya en su hombro…

Parezco una ballena- le dijo

No es cierto y lo sabes- le dijo Puck sonriéndole- Te ves magnifica-

En serio- le pregunto y el asiente…Rachel esta usando un vestido de maternal de fiesta de color amarillo bastante simple…y Puck la hace girarse y ponerse frente a el y se inclina y la besa tiernamente…

Vamos- y ella asiente…y ambos mas Nate se van al salón que Kurt arrendo para la fiesta de festejo por el matrimonio de Sam y Becky, y que Rachel y Puck están pagando por ser los padrinos oficiales de la pareja…

Y en medio de la celebración…

Su atención por favor- y al ver Puck y Rachel están arriba del escenario, Puck fue quien hablo- Queremos decir algo respecto a los ya marido y mujer, Sam y Rebecca- añadio y todos se callan- Gracias- pauso- Bien, Sam y Becky saben que muchos de los que estamos aquí no estamos muy contentos con la forma en como se casaron- y varios asienten- Pero ya lo hicieron asi que hay que vivir con ello- añadio- Sam, eres mi mejor amigo- siguió y Sam lo mira- De hecho eres mas un hermano para mi, has estado en todos los momentos importantes de mi vida y en los malos también, siendo de gran apoyo- pauso- Y soy pésimo con los discursos, pero me alegra saber que por fin encontraste a alguien que te ama de verdad y que te entiende como lo hace Becky- y Sam asiente

Becky- siguió Rachel y Becky la mira- Eres una gran mujer y amiga y tienes un corazón enorme- pauso- Y eres rebelde, porque quieres que todos entendamos que desde años sabes lo que quieres hacer con tu vida- y Becky asiente- Pero es difícil para aquellos que te aman desde antes aceptarlo, pues como dijo Blaine una vez para el siempre seras una niña pequeña que giraba con cada nuevo vestido que tenia- pauso- Y como dijo Noah que ambos se casaran como lo hicieron no es fácil de aceptar, pero al ver las sonrisas de ambos, como se miran, creo que todos lo entendemos finalmente- pauso- Al amor no hay que cuestionarlo, sino que abrazarlo y dejarse llevar por el, y eso es lo que ambos hicieron- y les sonríe a sus dos amigos- Y porque se merecen solo nuestro amor también, ya ninguno de nosotros les dira nada, asi que- miro al resto- Por los Evans, que hacen una excelente pareja, SALUD-

SALUD- dijo el resto…

Sam y Becky abrazaron a Rachel y a Puck…y la fiesta continuo…

Sam- le hablo Puck- Ven conmigo- y Sam le da un beso a Becky y sigue a Puck…

Pasa algo- le pregunto Sam confundido

Te tengo un regalo de bodas, pero solo si lo quieres- le dijo Puck y Sam lo mira confundido

No entiendo- le confeso Sam

Sabes que soy judío, y no hacemos mucho lo de los padrinos y todo- empezó Puck y Sam asiente- Pero Rach quiere que nuestra niña tenga padrinos- siguió- Y me preguntaba si quieres ser su padrino- y Sam lo mira sorprendido

Quieres que sea el padrino de tu hija- pregunto Sam para confirmar y Puck asiente- Imbecil, claro que quiero- le dijo y ambos se abrazaron…

Parece que Noah ya le dijo- dijo Rachel mirando a Puck y Sam abrazarse y Becky que esta a su lado asiente y mira a Rachel

Cuando le vas a decir tu a esa persona- le pregunto

El dia en que mi princesa nazca- le conto Rachel y Becky asiente

Le vas a dar un ataque- añadio divertida y Rachel asiente sobándose la panza- Estas bien-

Si, es solo que esta mas activa cada semana- le dijo

Te esta pateando- pregunto Becky y Rachel asiente- Puedo- pregunto acercando su mano y Rachel asiente y se la pone en cierta parte y Becky siente un golpe- Wow- exclamo sonriendo

Que haces Beck- llego Sam y Puck donde ellas y Becky lo mira

Sintiendo a la bailarina que tiene Rachel en su panza- le dijo sonriendo y Sam mira a Rachel

Ven aquí Sam- le dijo y Sam se sienta a su lado y pone su mano donde la tenia Becky y no siente nada

No siento nada- dijo frunciendo el seño y Rachel mira a Puck quien se encoge de hombros

Al parecer no le agradas Evans- dijo Puck y Sam lo mira molesto y Rachel se rie…y algo le golpeo la mano a Sam y miro la panza de Rachel y la mira a ella, la que asiente…

Wow- dijo impresionado mientras sigue sintiendo que le golpean la mano- Es genial, pero me inclino por jugadora de football-

Mi niña no jugara ese brutal juego- dijo Rachel cruzándose de brazos

Y yo apoyo eso- dijo Puck serio- No football- añadio y Sam lo mira y se encoge de hombros…la fiesta siguió su curso…

Y al llegar diciembre, mientras Rachel esta en la sala de su casa leyendo un libro el timbre suena y se levanta y va a abrir…

HOLA- la saluda una emocionada Deborah Puckeman

Hola Deb, que haces aquí- le pregunto confundida- Digo no que me moleste, pero Noah no menciono que venias-

Veniamos- añadio Sarah entrando detrás de ella y Rachel asiente- Eso es porque no sabe-

Oh- entendió Rachel cerrando la puerta

Mirate, mi nieta ya debe estar enorme- añadio acariciándole la barriga

Tiene el correcto tamaño- le dijo Rachel- Me encantaría llevarlas a sus cuartos, pero no aguanto mucho estando parada-

No hay problema cariño- le dijo Deborah- Nosotras nos las arreglamos- y ambas se fueron a las dos habitaciones de huéspedes, mientras Rachel se vuelve a la sala, y Sarah se le une rápido…

Ma esta viendo la habitación de Nate y le echara un ojo a la de la bebe- le conto y Rachel asiente- Y como te has sentido-

Bien, aunque con el cuerpo pesado, pero mi doctora me dijo que es normal- le contesto y Sarah asiente…

La habitación de Nate es magnifica- dijo Deborah volviendo a la sala- Pero la habitación de la bebe aun no existe aunque vi algunas cajas-

Las cajas tienen la cuna, mudador y una mesedora- les conto Rachel- Y Sam ayudara a Noah a cambiar la alfombra, y entre ambos con Nate empezaran a pintar la habitación este fin de semana- añadio

Ya veo- entendió Deborah- Pero esos olores no son buenos para ti- continuo

Lo se, por lo mismo nos vamos a ir a quedar a casa de Britt y San por una noche- les conto Rachel- Y Nate tendrá una pijamada con Zack esa noche asi que- y Deb asiente

Bueno entonces es perfecto- dijo Sarah y Rachel la mira confundida- Voy a poder pintarle algo especial a mi sobrina en su habitación- continuo- Por eso vine, sabia que no habían empezado con la decoración de la habitación aun, asi que, es perfecto-

Gracias Sarah- le dijo Rachel- Cuanto se quedan-

Hasta el domingo- le contesto Deborah- Asi que necesitaremos un lugar para dormir el sábado-

No creo que Kurt y Blaine tengan problemas en recibirlas- aseguro Rachel y ambas asienten…mas tarde cuando llegaron Puck y Nate…bueno a Puck casi le da un ataque al ver a su madre, y la reto por no decirle que vendrían…pero se alegra de verla…y Nate estaba muy contento de tener a su nana Deb y a su tia Sarah de visita…

Dos días despues de la llegada de Sarah y Deborah, Deborah decidió ir a ser algo de turismo acompañada por Kurt…mientras Sarah se quedo con Rachel en el departamento…y despues de despertar de su siesta Rachel fue a la oficina a buscar algo, cuando vio la puerta de la habitación de su niña abierta y al ver Sarah esta dibujando…

Que dibujas- le pregunto Rachel y Sarah la mira sonriendo

Sorpresa- le dijo y Rachel se rie- Dormiste bien-

Si- le contesto- Y no me diras-

Nop- le dijo con una sonrisa malévola Sarah…una sonrisa idéntica a la de su hermano por cierto…- Por cierto, vi que las pinturas son rosa suave y blanco, como es que Noah accedió al rosa-

Beth me ayudo a convencerlo- le conto Rachel- El super argumento fue "papi mi hermanita es una niña, el rosa es para niñas, asi que deja de reclamar y mejor abrazalo y aprende a vivir con ello"- y Sarah se largo a reir- Si yo también me rei, sobretodo por su cara-

Me lo imagino- dijo Sarah calmando su risa- Beth es una buena aliada- y Rachel asiente…

Y finalmente todo lo programado para el sábado lo hicieron…aunque Puck fue a dejar temprano a Rachel a casa de Santana y Brittany, porque el olor del pegamento de la alfombra realmente era insoportable y no bueno para ella…tanto era el olor que tuvieron que quedarse unos días mas en casa de Britt y San…pero claro esta que Sarah volvio al departamento para asi pintar su sorpresa para su sobrina, y Puck y Nate también con ella para pintar el resto de la habitación…

El miércoles Rachel pudo volver al departamento finalmente…y Puck y Nate la llevaron vendada a la habitación de la bebe…y al quitarle la venda lo primero que ve es la mecedora al lado de la ventana en el rincón…al lado derecho de la mecedora y mas hacia la puerta esta el mudador, y hacia el lado izquierdo de la habitación la cuna y detrás de la cuna en la pared hay un hermoso mural con el nombre de la bebe y bajo un tierno conejito comiéndose un muffin…y Rachel sonríe…

Tuvimos que decirle a Sarah el nombre- le dijo Nate y Rachel asiente mirando el closet ya instalado y una cajonera extra entre el closet y la cuna…

Es perfecto- les dijo sonriendo

Aun faltan cosas- le dijo Puck- Digo la cama aun no tiene cosas-

No importa, todo quedo perfecto- añadio Rachel y el asiente- Gracias a los dos-

Es para la nueva princesa de la casa, asi que no hay que agradecer- le dijo Nate

Lo que el dijo- dijo Puck y Rachel se rie y abre sus brazos y ambos se acercan y la abrazan…

(Sabado 14 de diciembre 2019, Baby shower)

No entiendo porque no me dejas ver la habitación- se quejo Kurt mientras todas, mas el y Hiram y Zack y Nate están festejando el baby shower de Rachel

Kurt ya te dije que hay algo en la habitación que no puedes ver y punto- le dijo firme Rachel- Y recuerda que Blaine dijo que necesito calma y mi doctora esta de acuerdo con el, y ahora no me estas dando calma- añadio

Ok, lo dejare- dijo resignado Kurt

Gracias- le dijo Rachel y todos siguen compartiendo…y Rachel luego de un rato abre sus regalos…hasta que llega a un libro, muy parecido al que vio que Angie le regalo a Tina…y lo mira y recuerda ese abrazo que ambas se dieron ese dia despues de que Angie se fuera a la cocina…

Rach, estas bien- le pregunto Nate que esta a su lado y ella lo mira y asiente y le da un beso en la frente- Pero estas llorando-

No, solo estoy emocionada- dijo sacándose las lagrimas de los ojos y miro a las demás que la miran preocupados- Estoy bien- les aseguro- Pero de parte de quien es este-

Mio- le dijo Tina y Rachel la mira- Y de alguien mas- y apunto arriba y Rachel sonríe

Gracias- y Tina asiente…mientras Kail que esta en sus brazos aplaude y todos se rien- A mi también me parece que hay que aplaudir Kail- y ella aplaude lo que hace que Kail se ria y aplauda de nuevo…

Gracias a dios heredo la inteligencia de su madre y la no de su padre- dijo Santana y todos se rien…

Mientras en otra parte…casa de Carl…Mike estornuda…

Alguien esta diciendo algo de mi- dijo…el y todos los hombres están viendo un partido de football…

Voy por mas cerveza- dijo Puck y se paro…

Voy contigo, necesito algo de la cocina- dijo Mike parándose con el y llendo juntos a la cocina…

Oye Chang- lo llamo Puck mientras saca una cerveza del refrigerador y Mike lo mira- Tu tenias menos experiencia que Tina con bebes, verdad- y Mike asiente

Tina tiene primos mas pequeños que ella a los que cuidaba los fines de semana- le conto- Por-

Estoy preocupado por Rach- le dijo Puck- Cada vez que la encuentro en la habitación de la bebe tiene cara de asustada-

No puedes culparla, Rachel se crio como hija única- le dijo Mike- Y sin mencionar el hecho que las familias de sus papas son inexistentes para ella, por lo que no tiene primos-

Lo se, pero ella estuvo ahí cuando Nate nació- siguió Puck- Y vivio con el por seis meses, eso debe de contar de algo-

Si, pero Rach tenia 14 cuando Nate nació y por lo que Tina supo por Angie, ya que quería aprender como era criar a un niño, pues ella es mujer y los niños son distintos y no quiso preguntarle a mi madre por mi crianza- siguió Mike- Le dijo que Rachel solo tomaba a Nate y alimentaba, pero nada mas-

Eso explica mas, por lo mismo me preocupa- añadio Puck- Ademas del hecho que todos los días tengo que asegurarle que lo hara bien siendo madre, ya que el crecer sin una le dio mas inseguridades-

Comprensible- dijo Mike entendiendo- Tengo una idea- y Puck lo mira- Bueno por algo me preguntaste a mi no- y Puck asiente- Bien hare lo que hizo T por mi, pero voy a tener que robarme a Rach por unas horas-

Ok, el próximo sábado va ir a la academia en la mañana a terminar unas cosas, asi que- y Mike asiente

Ok-

Gracias-

No hay problema- le aseguro Mike…

Al volver a casa Puck encontró que Rachel y Nate ya están dormidos…en los días que siguieron Rachel empezó a arreglar las cosas que le regalaron y que ha comprado para su niña…y una de las noches durante la semana, Puck de nuevo la encontró en la habitación, pero esta vez miraba confundida y preocupada el mudador…

Preciosa- se le acerco y ella lo mira- Ven, vamos a dormir- y le tomo la mano y ella asiente y lo sigue y al acostarse la atrae hacia el y la envuelve en sus brazos y le besa la frente…"_espero que lo que Mike haga resulte_"

(Sabado 21 de diciembre de 2019…Academia MBStaR, 11 am, 3er piso)

Rachel se acaba de despedir de su ultima clase, ya desde ahora no trabajara mas en la academia…Sam y Artie la reemplazaran, para que asi sus estudiantes no queden desvalidos…ya que Puck no quiere que siga trabajando hasta que por lo menos la bebe ya tenga 3 meses de vida, y ella acepto…aunque trabajara ayudando a Anton para la nueva obra en que ambos trabajan, pero lo hara desde la casa…y esta llenando unos papeles…

Rach- la llamaron y al mirar es Mike que viene acompañado con Kail- Estas ocupada- y ella niega con la cabeza

Pasen- le dijo sonriéndoles y ellos entran- Estoy terminando con estos papeles para dejar todo listo para cuando vuelvan los estudiantes despues del quiebre de invierno- y el asiente- A que debo la visita-

Vinimos en una misión- le dijo Mike y Rachel lo mira confundida- Antes, puedes cargarlo- y ella asiente y recibe a Kail quien le sonríe divertido…mientras Mike arma un corral portátil que tienen en el edificio…y luego toma a Kail y lo pone adentro y le da sus juguetes y despues mira a Rachel y se sento a su lado y Rachel lo mira aun confusa- Estas asustada verdad-

No entiendo- le dijo

Por la llegada de la bebe y tu poca experiencia con niños- le dijo Mike y Rachel asiente avergonzada- No te avergüences Rach- le pidió- Es normal, yo también lo estaba, hasta que T me ayudo, asi que te voy a ayudar-

Porque- le pregunto Rachel

Porque primero, se como te sientes y puedes apoyarte en ello- le dijo Mike y Rachel asiente- Segundo, porque eres mi amiga y quiero ayudarte- y ella le sonríe- Y tercero porque Puck esta preocupado por ti y no quiere que te sigas preocupando en pensar que no seras una buena madre- siguió- Porque creeme seras genial Rach, solo espera a que llegue tu princesa y lo sabras-

Noah esta preocupado por mi- y Mike asiente- No es mi intención preocuparlo-

Es su trabajo- dijo Mike- Asi que no te preocupes, porque el se preocupe, ok- y Rachel asiente- Entonces estas preparada para una clase de entrenamiento de bebes con los chicos Chang- le pregunto y Rachel asiente- Bien porque primero lo haremos de mentiritas y luego de verdad con Kail, porque es muy distinto cuando se mueven- y Rachel asiente…

Y Mike saca del bolso que traia una muñeca y otras cosas y empieza a mostrarle a Rachel como se cambia un pañal y lo que debe ponerle al bebe y luego lo hace ella…

Con respecto a alimentarlos, T, me dijo que aprendió en el hospital- le dijo y Rachel asiente- Y que también te dicen ciertas cosas que solo madres deben saber, asi que no me dijo- y Rachel entiende- Lo intentamos con Kail- y Rachel asiente y Mike va a tomarlo y pone cara de disgusto- Parece que nos quiso ayudar de verdad- y al acercarse Rachel siente el olor…

Bushili- dijo apretándose la nariz- Huele horrible- y Mike asiente

Yo se lo saco y te muestro como lo limpio y tu le pones el limpio- sugerio Mike y Rachel asiente…y asi lo hicieron…y a Rachel le costo ponerle el pañal, porque Kail se mueve- Debes jugar con el o hablarle, eso ayuda- y Rachel asiente y hace morisquetas con la cara y Kail la mira y se rie y balbucea, y Rachel logra ponerle el pañal- Bien hecho-

Gracias- le dijo Rachel- Pero como te acostumbras al olor-

Despues de un tiempo ya no es tan molesto- le dijo Mike- Ademas es tu propio hijo al que se lo cambiaras y no quieres que huela mal o no-

Claro que no-

Ahí tienes entonces- le dijo Mike- Ademas entre mas rápido te deshaces del olor mas rápido puedes abrazarlo y jugar con el- añadio

Como fue tu primer pañal- le pregunto y Mike se rie…

Bueno, T y yo quedamos en que ella le sacaría esa clase de pañales, a no ser que fuera necesario que yo lo hiciera porque ella no pudiera- le conto Mike- Y paso…

_Cariño- llamo Mike a Tina sosteniendo a un oloroso bebe- Kail decidió soltar sus amigos indeseables-_

_Pues vas a tener que cambiarlo tu- le respondió Tina y Mike se ve palido_

_Pero…-_

_Cariño, estoy ocupada ahora y lo sabes- y el asiente, Tina ha estado toda la mañana acondicionando el departamento según su mama le dijo, respecto a unas superticiones, que ninguno cree, pero su mama vendrá de visita asi que mejor no arriesgarse…y Mike ha estado cuidando a Kail- Ademas ya es hora de que le cambies el pañal-_

_Ok- dijo Mike cargando lejos de el a Kail, mientras el bebe esta molesto, y lo llevo a su cuarto y lo puso en su mudador, y le saco la ropa y llego al pañal y al abrirlo…sintió nauseas…pero se armo de valor y saco el pañal y lo alejo y limpio a Kail y una vez que sintió que olio a limpio le puso el nuevo pañal y Kail dejo de quejarse, por lo que Mike lo puso en su cuna y volvio al objeto de sus nauseas…y lo llevo a la cocina para tirarlo al basurero y lo hecho en el tarro…y Tina entra a la cocina…_

_Salio bien- le pregunto y el la mira y esta verde- Mike- y el va a hablar, pero en ves de ello, lo que había comido una horas antes se le salen por la boca hacia los pies de Tina…y ella lo mira asqueada- Si, salió perfecto- dijo Tina…_

Eso paso- termino Mike y Rachel se rie…

Lamento reirme Mike, pero me imagino la cara de Tina- y el asiente- Gracias por ayudarme, en serio lo aprecio-

De nada, pero…-

No le dire a nadie- le aseguro Rachel

Gracias-

No, a ti- y Rachel lo abraza…y al llegar a casa…se encuentra con que Puck esta en la oficina y va a verlo y se le acerca al oído- Te amo- le susurro y el la mira y se la sienta en el regazo- Y eres el mejor esposo del mundo- añadio pasando sus brazos por su cuello y lo beso…

Asumo que la clase fue bien- y ella asiente

Era justo lo que necesitaba- le dijo segura- Y prometo dejar de preocuparme y disfrutar todo, incluso lo no agradable- añadio- Y dejare de cuestionarme si sere una buena madre también, ya que no se nace sabiendo ello, y aprenderé de a poco-

Ya eres una excelente madre, preciosa- le aseguro Puck- Y te doy una buena noticia- le pregunto y ella asiente- Al volver del quiebre de invierno, voy a trabajar hasta la una en la oficina y estar aquí por si me necesitas y no te preocupes, trabajare aquí también asi no habrá problema alguno con la oficina- y Rachel lo abraza…

Te amo, Noah- le dijo abrazandolo

También te amo, Rach- le dijo Puck…y las fiestas de fin de año se llevaron a cabo…

(2020)

Y enero llego…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Ojala les haya gustado...haganmelo saber...<p>

En el siguiente, el Pucklebaby rompera fuente :)


	49. Chapter 49

Glee no me pertenece :D...disfrutenlo :D

* * *

><p>49<p>

DEMASIADO RELAJO…Y DESPUES NO TANTO

Antes de volver a clases, Nate se las arreglo para que uno de los días Rachel y Puck le dieran permiso para salir solo a comprar ciertos materiales que necesita…pero no es lo único que compro, pero no quiere que sus papas adoptivos lo vean asi que lo escondió debajo de su cama, ya que Rachel no se puede agachar…

De hecho es divertido verla caminar por la casa, parece un pato, pero Nate no le dice nada, porque ahora llora mas que antes y por pequeñas cosas, lo que es divertido y extraño a la vez…

Estoy enorme- se quejo Rachel y Nate, que esta sentando en el suelo con un juego en la mesa de centro, y Puck, que esta sentado al lado de Rachel, ambos rolan los ojos...

Preciosa, te ves preciosa- le dijo Puck, mientras ella come helado…

Yep, he visto embarazadas antes y tu ves muy linda Rach- le aseguro Nate

Solo lo dicen porque no quieren hacerme llorar- dijo Rachel con los ojos brillosos

No- le aseguraron ambos

Lo decimos porque es verdad- le aseguro Puck atrayéndola hacia el y besándole la frente- Y si no queremos que llores, pero no le quita lo cierto que es- añadio

Ok- concedió Rachel- Estoy cansada-

Te llevo a la habitación- le pregunto Puck y ella asiente y el se levanto y la tomo en brazos y la puso en la cama y la acomodo en ella…

Noah-

Si-

Lo siento- se disculpo y el le sonríe y le da un beso en la frente

Esta bien- le aseguro y ella le sonríe y se acomoda y Puck salió de la habitación y volvio a la sala

Rach esta bien- le pregunto Nate

Si- le dijo Puck- Terminemos este juego- y Nate asiente…

Dias despues Puck encontró a Rachel sentada en el suelo de la habitación de la bebe rodeada por bolsas…

Preciosa que haces- le pregunto- Y en el suelo-

Estoy viendo que ropa pondré en el bolso de la bebe y los pañales y otras cosas- le conto Rachel

Ok, pero tienes que estar en el suelo- le pregunto

Tranquilo ya termine- le dijo y se intenta parar, pero no funciona y lo mira- Me ayudas- le pregunto con una sonrisa infantil en el rostro y Puck la ayuda…

Boba- le dijo y ella lo mira confundida ya levantada

Porque soy boba-

Que hubieras hecho sino estuviera aquí- le pregunto Puck con los brazos cruzados y Rachel piensa

Esperar- dijo finalmente y Puck niega con la cabeza

Por ello boba- le dijo dándole un beso en los labios y ella le sonríe y se va agachar- Y ahora que haces-

Quiero tomar el bolso- dijo y Puck rola los ojos y el lo toma y se lo da- Gracias, pero hay devolver esas bolsas al closet- añadio apuntando a las bolsas y Puck asiente y las ordena y las pone en su lugar- Gracias Noah, crees que sea buena idea poner el chupete en el bolso-

Si- y Rachel asiente y saca el chupete de su envoltorio

Voy a lavarlo con estas demás cosas- añadio mostrando todas las mamaderas, de distintos tamaños y otros utensilios y Puck asiente y ella se va con el bolso de la habitación y Puck sale tras ella…

Mas tarde Rachel ordeno su propio bolso de maternidad con todo lo que necesita para cuando entre en trabajo de parto…y Nate esta en la habitación con ella sentando en la cama, mirándola como pone las cosas ordenadamente en el bolso…

Cuantos días estaras en el hospital- pregunto Nate

Tres días al menos- le dijo Rachel

Me voy a quedar con mis abuelitos- pregunto

Si, a no ser que resulte que nuestra muffin decida venir justo y cuando tus abuelitos no estén en la ciudad- añadio Rachel

Hay me quedaría con Shelby y Carl- y Rachel asiente y cerro el bolso

Listo- dijo con una sonrisa- Ahora no necesitare preocuparme por que esto no este listo- y Nate asiente…aunque si lo piensa, esta seguro que estará siempre revisando el bolso, solo para cerciorarse que lo tiene todo…y tenia razón, todas las noches lo revisa…hasta que Puck la obliga a meterse a la cama para que descanse…

(Lunes 20 de Enero de 2020, 16 pm)

Rachel esta lavando loza, porque ella y Puck se quedaron dormidos y comieron mas tarde de lo normal el almuerzo…y de pronto siente algo…

Que- sintio algo helado corriéndole las piernas, esta usando un vestido- Me hice pipi- dijo sorprendida y con risitas…hasta que- OH- exclamo recordando lo que le conto Quinn cuando nació Beth…- Rompi fuente- añadio entendiendo su actual mojado estado…e iba a ir a buscar a Puck para informarle, ya que el esta en la oficina, porque hoy no fue a trabajar, pero esta trabajando igualmente, y hace unos 20 minutos que esta en una acalorada conversación con Micah, uno de sus compañeros, y no acalorada en el buen sentido, sino que en el mal sentido…

Y no quiere interrumpir a su esposo, asi que decidió, además porque le molesta el charco que dejo, limpiarlo…y eso hizo, lo limpio…y luego tomo el teléfono…

_Alo_-

Hola papa- lo saludo Rachel

_Hola princesa_- le contesto Leroy- _Pasa algo, digo porque nunca me llamas a esta hora_-

Bueno- empezó Rachel- Podrias recoger a Nate cuando salga de la escuela y llevarlo al hospital-

_Al hospital_- pregunto Leroy confundido…- _Espera estas…_-

Entre en trabajo- le dijo tranquilamente Rachel

_Y vas camino al hospital_- pregunto frenetico Leroy

No, no aun- le dijo Rachel tranquila- Pero se que me ire pronto y quiero asegurarme que Nate este en buenas manos, es todo-

_Rachel Barbara_- dijo Leroy- _Mueve tu trasero hacia el hospital ahora mismo, te vere alla_-

Papa, calmate- le pidió Rachel- Aun no siento contracciones, asi que tranquilo, ok, y asegurate de esperar a que Nate salga de clases y recogelo y ahí vas al hospital, porque si corres como loco hacia este, jamás te lo perdonare, me has entendido-

_Ok_- concedió Leroy- _Un minuto, no estas sola, verdad, digo Noah…_-

Si, Noah esta conmigo, no te preocupes- le dijo Rachel- Apenas le informe de mi actual estado, se que nos moveremos hacia el hospital, pero por favor has lo que te pido-

_Rachel_- dijo con sorpresa Leroy- _No le has dicho nada a Noah, pero…_-

Papa, estoy bien, solo rompi fuente, pero no te preocupes, ok, y has lo QUE PIDO- dijo algo molesta

_Ok_- dijo Leroy derrotado- _Nos veremos en unas horas_-

Te quiero papa- dijo con una sonrisa y con eso le colgó a Leroy y marco otro numero- Hola Quinn-

_Hola Rach_-

Rompi fuente-

_Ok, saldré a esperarlos afuera_- dijo Quinn

Aun no voy al hospital- le informo Rachel

_Y QUE MIERDA ESTAS ESPERANDO_- le grito Quinn

Decirle a Noah, que pierda la calma unos minutos, no mas de cinco- le dijo Rachel- Y esperar para que me lleve- añadio calmadamente

_Estas loca_- dijo mas calmada Quinn- _Tienes contracciones_-

No- le dijo Rachel- No que sienta algo ahora-

_Eso es extraño_- dijo Quinn- _Pero Rach debes venir al hospital_- añadio preocupada

Si voy a ir- le dijo segura Rachel- Solo me asegure de que todo estuviera bien antes de decirle algo a Noah-

_Todo estuviera bien, con que_- pregunto Quinn

Con el piso, porque no me gusto el charco que deje- le conto Rachel- Y con Nate, claro esta, por lo que llame a mi papa y el se encargara-

_Sigo con lo anterior, estas loca_- dijo Quinn- _Y debes venir_-

Ya voy- le aseguro Rachel- Te veo en unos 20 minutos, 5 para Noah y 15 para llegar, máximo 30- añadio

_DEMENTE_- le grito Quinn exasperada…y Rachel se rie y con ello se despide de Quinn y va hacia la oficina…y Puck aun discute con su compañero…por lo que fue a su pieza y tomo su bolso y el de la bebe y los puso en la entrada y luego volvio a la oficina…

Eres imbécil, Micah- dice Puck al teléfono…esta hablando por el teléfono de la casa, Rachel hablo por su celular…- No tiene sentido gastar esa cantidad de dinero, cuando sabes que la otra compañía es igual de buena y jamás nos ha defraudado, asi que no hagas estupideces- se queja Puck al teléfono…y Rachel lo mira…y se esta hartando…asi que avanzo hacia a Puck…y le quito el teléfono…- Que mier…-

Micah- empezó Rachel hablando por el teléfono- Te agradecería mucho si dejaras lo que haces ahora con mi esposo para mañana si es posible- pregunto y Puck la mira confundido- Si se que el trabajo de Noah es importante, pero también lo es el hecho de que rompi fuente- y los ojos de Puck se abren mucho…- Y que nuestra niña nacera pronto y necesito que Noah me lleve al hospital, porque comprenderas que en mi estado no puedo manejar, además que no quiero que mi niña nazca en una celda, si es que un policía me ve manejando- siguio…- Sabia que entenderías, eres muy amable, adiós- y corto la llamada y miro a Puck, que la mira con la boca abierta- Tienes tres minutos para perder la calma, porque le dije a Quinn que la veria en máximo 30 minutos y tratando de esperar que colgaras me llevo bastante, asi que tienes solo ese tiempo- añadio- Te espero en la entrada- y con eso se fue…

Mientras Puck…esta confundido, molesto, a punto de perder lo poco de sanidad que le va quedando, y finalmente emocionado…y tomo sus cosas y salió de la oficina y encontró a Rachel parada al lado de la puerta y el bolso de ella en la entrada y ella tiene su cartera y el bolso de la bebe…

Ya estas listo- le pregunto y el asiente tomando el bolso de ella

Hace cuanto rompiste fuente- le pregunto mientras salen y Puck cierra

Hace unos 15 minutos- le contesto Rachel

Y porque mierda no me dijiste nada- le pregunto molesto mientras caminan al elevador

Porque estabas ocupado y me molestaba el charco de la cocina asi que lo limpie- le informo

Que- pregunto confundido haciéndola entrar al elevador…

Y llame a mi papa para asegurarme de que recoja a Nate- siguió Rachel y Puck la mira sorprendido- Tuve que decirle que rompi fuente para que entendiera y luego llame a Quinn y le explique lo que pasaba y lo que haría y lo hice y ahora estamos camino al hospital como todos me dijeron que debía hacer- añadio

Estas loca- dijo finalmente Puck

Raro, Quinn me dijo lo mismo- añadio Rachel…y Puck la mira, porque esta demasiado calmada y ni si quiera le molesto que la llamara loca…finalmente llegaron al auto y Puck la ayuda a subirse al auto y le pone el cinturón…

No sientes dolor alguno- le pregunto Puck y ella niega con la cabeza y el asiente y metió el bolso en el asiento de atrás y se subió al asiento del conductor y salieron del edificio…- Preciosa estas demasiado tranquila-

Es malo- pregunto confundida

No se, pero me inquieta- le dijo sinceramente

Quieres que grite- le pregunto Rachel- O me desespere, porque no creo que sea bueno para nuestra niña-

No, no quiero eso- le dijo Puck- Es extraño, es todo- añadio- Digo todas las embarazadas que conozco se quejan o algo, pero tu solo…no se- añadio confundido

No se que decir- dijo Rachel finalmente y Puck asiente…y finalmente llegan al hospital y Quinn esta parada con Blaine y una silla de ruedas en la entrada y ayudan a Rachel a bajarse…

Loca- le dijo Quinn ayudándola a bajarse

Noah también me llamo loca- dijo Rachel sonriendo y Quinn mira a Puck que asiente…mientras Blaine ahora ayuda a Rachel a sentarse en la silla…

Estacionate y nos vemos adentro- le dijo Quinn a Puck que asiente

Mi bolso- exclamo Rachel y Quinn asiente y abre la puerta de atrás y saca el bolso

Lo demás traelo despues- le dijo Quinn a Puck el que asiente…y se va a estacionarse, mientras Quinn y Blaine ingresan a Rachel y las enfermeras la preparan…y le hacen un examen y efectivamente rompió fuente…

Porque mentiría- pregunto Rachel ofendida

No es que mientas Rachel- le dijo Quinn- Es solo que aun no tienes contracciones- añadio y Rachel asiente

Estas 5 cm dilatada- le dijo una enfermera

5- pregunto Quinn sorprendida y la enfermera asiente y mira a Rachel- Estas segura que no tienes contracciones- y ella asiente y Quinn mira a la enfermera que se encoge de hombros y se para y se le acerca a Rachel y le palpa la barriga

Si las tiene- informo la enfermera- Solo que no son extremadamente fuertes, solo como pequeños calambres- añadio y miro a Rachel- Has sufrido calambre antes- y ella asiente y la enfermera mira a Quinn- Por lo general las mujeres que han sentido calambres antes apenas y sienten las contracciones al principio, por eso se dilato tanto sin percibirlas- añadio

Oh- entendió Quinn y Puck entro

Esta todo bien- pregunto y Quinn asiente

Quiero caminar- dijo de pronto Rachel y todos la miran- Que- y la enfermera le sonríe

Por cierto soy Abby- le dijo y Rachel le sonríe- Y puedes hacerlo si es lo que quieres, pero aquí solamente y si sientes dolor quiero que vuelvas a la cama- añadio y Rachel asiente y Abby miro a Puck y Quinn- Nos tomara un rato que este lista, pero si siente dolor avísenme- y asienten

Y Margaret- pregunto Rachel y Abby la mira

La Dra. Cifuentes vendrá en el minuto en tus contracciones sean mas perceptibles- le informo

Pero vendrá- y Abby asiente- Ok- concedió Rachel y Abby se fue y Rachel empieza ayudada por Puck a caminar por la sala…

Y de a poco sus amigos empiezan a llegar, para encontrarla caminando, y muy relajada…y despues de escuchar por Quinn lo que hizo antes de llegar…todos también piensan que esta loca…pero ella aun no le ve nada malo…

De pronto se doblo…

Wow- exclamo- Eso dolio- añadio y despues de unos cinco minutos lo vuelve a hacer- En serio duele- añadio asustada

Ok- dijo Puck- Es hora de volver a la cama- y ella asiente

Llamare a Abby- dijo Quinn…y unos minutos despues Abby vuelve…y la examina…

Estas 7 cm dilatada- les informo…y Rachel tiene una contracción…y despues de un rato otra…- Ok, quieres la epidural- y ella asiente y Abby se para y sale de la habitación…y al volver viene con Margaret y otro medico mas y les pide a todos que salgan…y a Rachel le ponen la epidural…

Unos 20 minutos despues, ya no es tan fuerte el dolor…

Estamos a pocos minutos de conocer a tu niña Rachel- le dijo Margaret y Rachel asiente…y no se ve muy feliz…ni calmada ahora…y Margaret mira a las demás personas que están en la sala- Creo que seria buena idea que solo se quedaran los que precenciaran el parto- y Rachel asiente y mira a Puck...

Noah tu te quedas- y el asiente…no se lo piensa perder…- Y Tina y Blaine que es medico- dijo Rachel y ambos asienten- Y Quinn- se apresuro a decir

Yo me quedo de por si por la niña- le dijo Quinn y ella asiente y los demás se van…

Y unos minutos despues…

Ok, estamos listos- dijo Margaret al ver que Rachel esta completamente dilatada…

NO- grito Rachel y todos la miran- NO, NO, NO, no estoy lista- añadio negando con la cabeza- La bebe no quiere nacer aun- añadio segura cerrando las piernas y todos la miran confundidos- ME VOY- añadio tratando de levantarse…

Rach- se rie Tina- Estas lista- pero Rachel niega con la cabeza firmemente y siente otra contracción…y fuerte…

Rachel- la llamo Margaret- Tu cuerpo te esta pidiendo que pujes, no pelees contra ello- le pidio

Pero, no puedo hacer esto- le dijo asustada

Si, puedes- le aseguro Puck

CALLATE QUE ES TU CULPA QUE ESTE EN ESTA SITUACION- le grito furiosa y Puck la mira sorprendido- TU Y TU ESTUPIDA FASCINACION POR EL SEXO- y Tina y Blaine se rien bajito…

Rach…- trato Puck

NO VENGAS A DECIR QUE NO ES ASI- añadio aun gritando y pujo…

Eso es Rachel- le dijo Margaret- Vamos- añadio y Rachel sigue pujando a las indicaciones…

Jamas volveré a tener sexo- dijo Rachel segura y Puck la mira, mientras le sostiene la mano y ella lo mira- Y tu mas te vale que te mantengas alejado con tu estúpido pene de mi, porque te juro que te LO CORTO, si te me acercas con el de nuevo- lo amenazo y el asiente…su mama le advirtio que Rachel lo amenazaría…y recuerda como Quinn le grito también…

Vamos Rachel- le dijo Margaret- Le veo la cabeza, pero viene de lado- y Puck la mira preocupado- Voy a tener que posicionarla- y metió sus manos al canal de parto de Rachel- Ok, vamos Rachel, puja- y Rachel vuelve a pujar- Y uno mas-

ARRRG- pujo fuerte Rachel...

La tengo- dijo Margaret y Rachel se tiro de espaldas…y un llanto innunda la habitación…

19.15 pm- dijo Abby- Es una niña- añadio sonriendo, mientras Rachel y Puck miran a su pequeña que llora a todo pulmon elevada por Margaret…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Y el Pucklebaby llego :D...no tengo ni la menor idea si es que lo que escribi durante el parto es cierto o no, no soy medico y no tengo hijos tampoco...En fin, ojala les haya gustado :D...comenten para saber :D<p> 


	50. Chapter 50

Me alegra que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior :D y que los haya hecho reir con las locuras de Rachel :D

Glee no me pertenece :(...ojala les guste este capitulo tambien :D

* * *

><p>50<p>

NUESTRO PEQUEÑO MILAGRO

Es preciosa- dijo Rachel mirando a su niña…

Vamos papa- llamo Margaret a Puck- A cortar el cordon- y el asiente y lo corta, mientras Abby limpia a la bebe y luego la envuelve y se la lleva a Rachel…

Felicidades- le dijo poniéndosela en el pecho a Rachel mientras Puck y ella la miran fascinados…

Wow- exclamo Puck emocionado y le pasa su dedo por la mejilla a su niña- Es bellísima, Rach-

Yeah- dijo Rachel con lagrimas en sus mejillas- Nosotros la hicimos- y el asiente y la pequeña abre sus ojos- Hola- le dijo Rachel con una sonrisa- Soy tu mami y ese de ahí es tu papi- añadio y la bebe la mira- Te amo mi princesa-

Mientras sus amigos los miran, contentos por ellos…

Hey- dijo Puck mirando a su niña- Eres igual a tu mami- añadio sonriendo y Rachel lo mira

Te amo Noah- y el la mira y le sonríe- Y lamento lo que dije- y el niega con la cabeza y la besa suavemente

Yo también te amo- le dijo sonriendo y luego miro a su niña- Y a ti te adoro mi muffin- añadio y Rachel se rie…

Tiene tu nariz- dijo Rachel y el asiente- Afortunadamente- añadio y el se rie…

Chicos- los llamo Quinn y ellos la miran- No quiero interrumpir, pero debemos revisar a la pequeña y a Rach- añadio y ambos asienten

Ok- dijo Rachel- Pero antes- y acomodo a la pequeña en sus brazos y le dio un beso en la frente y se la paso a Puck para que la cargara y este la tomo- Su papi debe cargarla- añadio y Quinn asiente…mientras Puck tiene a su niña en brazos…y luego de un rato, también le da un beso en la frente antes de pasársela a Quinn…

Estara en buenas manos, lo prometo- dijo y ambos padres asienten y Quinn acompañada con unas enfermeras se van con la niña…

Noah- lo llamo Margaret- Porque no tu y los demás esperan afuera, esto no es agradable de ver- sugirió y Puck asiente

Quiero que Blaine se quede- pidió Rachel y Blaine asiente…sabe que lo hace porque quiere sentirse protegida por su papa segundo…

Ok- dijo Puck y le dio un beso a Rachel la que le sonríe y el y Tina que le dio un abrazo a Rachel, salieron a la sala de espera…antes Abby les dijo algo…y al llegar a la sala de espera…Nate al ver a Puck corre a abrazarlo…

Y- pregunto y Puck le sonríe

Ya esta aquí- y todos están contentos- La enfermera nos dijo que peso 3 kilos 200 gramos y que midio 52 cm- añadio

Y ahora estan revisándolas a ambas- les informo Tina tomando a su niño

Pero ambas están bien- pregunto Leroy y Puck asiente

Llamamos a tu mama- le informo Hiram- Y esta tratando de viajar- añadio y Puck asiente

Y le informe a todo el resto de nuestra familia- le conto Kurt- Y mi papa y Carole les mandan un abrazo a ambos- y Puck sonríe…

Y como se llama- pregunto Brittany

No aun- dijo Puck y Nate asiente y ambos se sientan

Y- pregunto Santana

No les diremos aun- dijo Nate y Santana asiente…

Unos 30 minutos despues Blaine sale y le informa a Puck que Rachel esta bien, pero que le van a hacer algunas cosas, que ella misma prefirió que el no viera y que unos 15 minutos podrán todos ver a la niña…y Quinn le mando un mensaje a Puck para informarle que ya todos podían verla en la vitrina…Y todos van…

Oh- exclamaron Leroy y Hiram a la vez- Es igual a Rachel- dijo Leroy y Puck asiente

Esa es mi hermanita- pregunto Beth y Puck asiente- Es lindísima- añadio feliz y miro a Nate- No lo crees, Nate-

Lo es- dijo el chico- Nuestra hermanita es preciosa- y Puck les sonríe a ambos niños

Ahora Kail tendrá una amiguita para jugar- dijo Mike con su hijo de 8 meses, ya casi 9, en brazos…

Solo jugar, Chang- dijo serio Puck y todos se rien…sabían que diría eso…

Tengo hambre- dijo Brittany de pronto y todos comparten el sentimiento- Alcanzamos a comer algo antes de ver a Rach- pregunto

Si- les dijo Blaine que aun esta con ellos

Ok, vamos a comer algo entonces y a comprar algo para la nueva mama y nuestra nueva miembro de la familia- dijo emocionado Kurt y todos asienten…y se van…excepto Puck, Shelby y Carl…

Quien lo diría- dijo Puck de pronto mirando a su hija- Que casi 10 años despues, tu y yo estaríamos parados enfrente a una vitrina de bebes- añadio y miro a Shelby que asiente

Nadie lo diría- añadio Shelby- Y menos aun que al bebe que ambos estaríamos viendo seria tu hija otra vez, y mi nieta esta vez- añadio emocionada y Puck asiente…

PAPA- llamo Nate y Puck mira a su niña de nuevo sonriendo y luego mira a Nate con la misma sonrisa y se va donde el…y Shelby mira a la pequeña…y realmente no puede creer que la este viendo…

Estas bien- le pregunto Carl

Lo estoy- dijo emocionada- Pero no puedo creer que este parada aquí- añadio con lagrimas cayéndole- Digo, pude haberme enterado de que Rachel estaba embarazada y ver a su pequeña, pero no ser parte de su vida- siguió y Carl asiente- Pero estoy aquí parada no enfrente de la hija de mi hija, sino que estoy parada aquí mirando a mi nieta, de quien oi de su existencia de mi propia hija- añadio

Eso es bueno- dijo Carl sonriendo y ella asiente y lo mira

No es solo bueno Carl- siguió Shelby- Es perfecto- añadio y miro a su nieta de nuevo- Es igual a Rachel-

Tiene la nariz de Puck- añadio Carl y Shelby asiente- Y estoy seguro que tendrá sus ojos también- añadio

Igual que Beth- dijo Shelby y Carl asiente- Bueno son hermanas, despues de todo-

Tu hija es hermana de la hija de su hermana- dijo Carl- Somos una especial familia- añadio divertido y Shelby se rie y asiente

Lo somos- dijo segura y sonríe mirando a su nieta- Y no lo cambiaria por nada- y Carl asiente…

Un rato despues Quinn llega con ellos y le informa a Puck que ya puede volver a ver a Rachel y el asiente y va a verla…y al entrar a la habitación, la enfermera le esta enseñando a Rachel a amantar a la bebe…

Lo haces bien- le aseguro Abby

Segura- pregunto Rachel y Abby asiente

Solo relájate- le pidió Abby y Rachel asiente y hace lo que Abby le pide- Es normal estar nerviosa, pero debes recordar que tus emociones le afectan a tu pequeña- y Rachel asiente…y despues de amamantarla, Abby se la acomoda para que le bote los gases…y Puck sonríe ante las caras de Rachel…y la pequeña solto un gas- Lo haces bien-

Gracias- dijo Rachel sonriendo y ahora vio a su esposo- Noah, hace cuanto estas ahí- pregunto acomodando a su pequeña en sus brazos…

Un rato- dijo sonriéndole y acercandosele- Te veias genial amamantando a nuestra princesa- y Rachel se pone colorada

Pesado- le dijo y el se rie y le da un beso…

Los demás quieren verte y conocer a nuestra niña- y Rachel asiente- Primero Nate y Beth- y ella vuelve a asentir y Puck fue a buscar a ambos niños…y ambos quedaron fascinados con su hermanita…y Nate se encargo de sacarle fotografías…y despues entraron todos los demás…

Y los primeros en cargarla fueron los papas de Rachel, luego Shelby…y despues todos los demás y al llegar a los brazos de Brittany que le hace morisquetas…la rubia recordó algo…

Y como te llamas- le pregunto a la pequeña- O tus papas decidieron que te llamaramos bebe Puckerman por el resto de tu vida- siguió- No tengo problema, pero prefiero un nombre- añadio y los demás se rien

No en serio- dijo Santana mirando a Rachel y a Puck- Como se llama esta princesa- pregunto tomandole una manito a la bebe y Rachel y Puck se miran y este asiente…

Nate- lo llamo Puck y el chico asiente y miro a todos los demás…

Carolinne Brianna Puckerman- les informo finalmente

Que predecible- dijo Mike y todos lo miran- Carolinne, obviamente por Sweet Caroline, Puck se la canta a Rachel siempre- y todos asienten- Aunque el segundo nombre me confunde-

No eres el único- dijo Kurt- Explicacion, por favor-

Bueno- empezó Rachel- Nate decidió que era perfecto y lo es-

Porque- pregunto Leroy

B- empezó Nate- Es por Blaine- y el aludido mira a Rachel y Puck asienten- Ri es por Brittany- y la mencionada sonríe y mira a la pequeña- Y finalmente Ana es por Santana- la que esta emocionada…

Pero es con doble N ambos- dijo Puck y Rachel asiente y Nate los mira confundidos- No te fijaste que Sarah lo escribió ambos con doble N- y Nate lo piensa y asiente- Ambas N son por su hermano, obviamente, por doble super Nate- y el chico sonríe…

Gracias- dijo Santana y Brittany y Blaine asienten y Puck y Rachel les sonríen

Algo mas- siguió Puck- Decidimos que Carolinne tendrá padrinos- siguió- Y Sam ya sabe que el lo es- y Sam asiente y toma a su ahijada de los brazos de Brittany- Y Becky prometió asegurarse de que cumpla- y Becky asiente sonriéndole a la bebe…- Y nos queda- y miro a Rachel la que sonríe…y los mira a todos…

Por lo general son padrino y madrina- empezó Rachel y todos asienten- Pero también por lo general uno crece con un padre y una madre- y todos vuelven a asentir- Y nosotros, en especial yo, no soy parte de lo general o común-

El entendimiento del año- dijo sarcástica Santana y todos se rien…

En fin- siguió Rachel- Carolinne no tendrá una madrina- y miro a Kurt- Sino que otro padrino, que es mil veces mejor que todas las madrinas de la tierra- añadio y Kurt la mira…

Yo- pregunto sorprendido y Rachel asiente y el se lleva la mano al pecho- Oh por Dios- exclamo emocionado y se acerco a su ahijada y Sam se la dio

Si lo quieres, claro- le dijo Rachel y el mira a Carolinne sonriendo y luego mira a Rachel…

Por supuesto que quiero- le dijo seguro sonriendo y volvio a mirar a Carolinne- Alguien tiene que asegurarse de que no agarres los horribles gustos que tu mami tenia en la secundaria y que tu papi te vaya querer convertir en una rockera o algo peor- añadio y todos se rien…

Una hora despues ya todos empezaron a despedirse, dejando solo a los Berry, Puckermans y Howells en la habitación de hospital…y Shelby tiene a su nieta en brazos, esta sentada en una silla, y Rachel la mira sonriendo y al ver a Puck este la esta mirando a ella y ella asiente, por lo que Puck se las arregla para que los demás salgan un rato de la habitación…y Shelby esta tan embobada con Carolinne que ni se dio cuenta…

Ma- la llamo Rachel y Shelby la mira- Estas bien- le pregunto

Lo estoy- le dijo segura Shelby y miro a su nieta- Aun no puedo creer que pueda cargarla asi, sabes- y miro a Rachel que le sonríe- Y además saber que soy su abuela- añadio mirando de nuevo a su nieta

Y que ella lo sabra también- le dijo Rachel sonriendo

Gracias- le dijo Shelby y se paro y se acerco a Rachel y le dio a su pequeña y Rachel la acomoda en sus brazos, mientras Shelby se sienta a su lado- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, mi niña- empezó- Y estoy extasiada, porque puedo compartir este momento contigo- añadio

Gracias a ti, mami- le dijo Rachel mirándola- Por no darte por vencida y pelear contra mi testarudez-

Testarudez compresible- le dijo Shelby- Pero lo volveria hacer, con tal de estar aquí de nuevo- y Rachel asiente y mira a su niña

Ahora se porque peleaste- le dijo- El amor que siento por mi niña ma, no tengo palabras para describirlo- añadio

Es un pequeño milagrito- dijo Shelby acariciándole la mejilla a Carolinne que se mueve ante el toque…

Lo es- dijo segura Rachel- En todos los sentidos- añadio sonriendo…despues los demás volvieron y Rachel le dio a Puck a la niña y se acomodo en la cama…y sin darse cuenta se durmió…por lo que todos los que quedaban se despidieron…

Vendremos mañana despues de la escuela, verdad- pregunto Beth y Shelby asiente- Ok, te quiero papi- le dijo a Puck quien ahora esta sentado con Carolinne en sus brazos…

Yo también te quiero princesa- le dijo el y la niña le sonríe y le da un beso a su hermanita en la frente

Te quiero a ti también Caro- le dijo Beth y despues de ella Nate se le acerco a Puck…

Tengo que ir- le pregunto y Puck asiente

Si Rach se entera que no fuiste a clases, te ira mal y no podre salvarte- le dijo y Nate asiente resignado- Pero el dia que salgan del hospital te recojo antes y los dos las llevamos a casa, te parece- le propuso y Nate asiente y le da un abrazo a Puck y luego le da un beso a su hermanita y va donde Rachel y le da un beso en la mejilla…y con ello todos los que quedaban se fueron…

(Horas mas tarde)

Noah- lo llamo Rachel despertando y el la mira sonriendo

Hey-

Cuanto dormi-

Un par de horas- le contesto Puck y ella asiente y bosteza- Aun cansada- y ella asiente- Ni me lo imagino-

No jamás seras capaz de imaginártelo- le dijo- Y los demás-

Se fueron despues de que te dormiste- le conto y ella asiente

Y Nate- pregunto

Se va a quedar con tus papas- le respondió Puck

Lo supuse- dijo entendiendo Rachel y mira a Puck que tiene a su niña en brazos y sonríe- Sabes que no va a desaparecer, verdad- le pregunto y el la mira confundido

Porque lo dices- pregunto

Por la forma en que la miras- le dijo ella simplemente

Es solo que- empezó mirando a Carolinne…

Sientes que alguien va a aparecer- siguió Rachel por el y el la mira- Y te va a decir que no es tuya y debes entregarla- añadio y el sonríe…

Exacto- dijo finalmente

No se va a ir a ningún lado Noah- le aseguro Rachel- Esta vez es tuya para quedártela, lo juro- añadio sonriendo…

Lo se- le dijo Puck soltando un suspiro dándole un beso en la frente a su hija y poniéndola en su pequeña cuna de hospital, y se acerco a Rachel y se sento en la cama, y Rachel le tomo las manos- No es Beth esta vez-

Exacto- dijo segura Rachel

Te amo- le dijo Puck inclinándose a besarla…

Tambien te amo- le dijo Rachel al el separar sus labios de los de ella y el la mira sonriendo- Pero vas a tener que esperar para tener otro, entendido Sr. Puckerman- añadio seria y Puck se rie…

De acuerdo Sra. Puckerman- dijo resignado- Pero la actividad para hacerlos no es nada mala- le dijo coquetamente…

Cierto- concedió Rachel- Pero abstinencia por unas semanas, recuerdas- le recordó

Rayos- exclamo Puck y se miro la mano- Parece que yo y mi amiga la mano nos volveremos mas cercanos- añadio triste y Rachel se rie…

No hace falta- le dijo Rachel tomandole la mano y sonriéndole coquetamente y Puck sonríe igual…

Sabia que me case contigo por una razón- le dijo Puck y ella lo golpea…

Solo por ello- le pregunto molesta y el niega con la cabeza y la besa…

Por ello y muchas cosas mas, preciosa- le dijo seguro y la beso…

Umm- murmuro Rachel- Ven aquí- y se movio y Puck se acosto a su lado…y en los brazos del otro se quedaron dormidos…

Al dia siguiente a Rachel le enseñaron otras cosas mas…y los Schuester aparecieron para sorpresa de todos, y Emma esta embarazada de nuevo tiene 4 meses y espera mellizos, lo que sorprendió a todos mas…

Y a Rachel por fin le dieron de alta al salir bien ella y Carolinne de todos los exámenes…

Y mientras Rachel se cambia de ropa en el baño, y Puck firma papeles, Nate esta con su hermanita, ella esta tendida en la cama de hospital muy despierta y comiéndose las manos…y Nate se las saca y ella se queja y se las devuelve a la boca…

No seas cochina Caro- le dijo Nate- Las manos no se comen- añadio quitándoselas y ella lo mira y se mete una sola y Nate se la quita y ella se mete la otra…- Que exasperante, niña- añadio cruzándose de brazos…

Que paso- pregunto Puck entrando a la habitación

No quiere dejar de comerse las manos- le dijo Nate y ahora Carolinne tiene sus dos manos en la boca- Para un bebe tan pequeño es bastante juguetona- añadio

Lo es- dijo Puck sonriendo y acarciandole la cara a Carolinne que le toma uno de sus dedos y trata de ponérselo en la boca y Nate se rie… y Rachel salió del baño- Lista- le pregunto Puck al verla y ella asiente…

Si- le dijo y metió sus cosas en su bolso y lo cerro- Ya quiero volver a casa- añadio

Ma- la llamo Nate y Rachel lo mira sorprendida- Caro no deja de meterse las manos a la boca- añadio preocupado…mientras Rachel solo lo mira- Que-

Me dijiste ma- le pregunto emocionada

Si- dijo Nate- Esta mal- añadio y Rachel niega con la cabeza y se le acerco y lo abrazo fuerte…- No…respiro-

Oh, lo siento- se disculpo sonriendo y Puck los mira sonriendo

Esta bien- le aseguro sonriendo- Pero Caro y sus manos en la boca- añadio Nate y Rachel sonríe y se mete en el bolso de Carolinne y saca el chupete

Esto ayudara- le dijo y se lo dio a Nate quien le saco las manos a Carolinne, quien había perdido el dedo de su papa por lo que volvio a sus manos, y le puso el chupete…

Nos vamos- dijo Puck y todos asienten- Ok, yo llevo el bolso de Rach, Nate te llevas la cartera y bolso de Carolinne- y el chico asiente- Ok- y Rachel termina de envolver a su pequeña en las mantas y la cubre bien, porque afuera hace frio según le dijo su esposo…y los tres salen del hospital…

Noah no te pregunte pero que hay con el asiento de auto que hablamos- le pregunto Rachel y el le sonríe y al llegar, ahí un asiento de bebes atrás- Ya veo- dijo Rachel sonriendo y Puck le abrió y ella acomoda a Carolinne- Me voy atrás con ella- dijo y Puck asiente y Nate se sienta adelante…

Y los cuatro Puckermans se fueron a casa…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Y que les parecio :D...en el siguiente las otras dos Puckerman vienen de visita...y otras cosas mas :D, comenten :D<p> 


	51. Chapter 51

Me disculpo con todos, se que me demore mucho en subir este capitulo, pero estoy algo trancada escribiendolo, tengo pensado como sera el final y como se unira a su continuacion, pero los capitulos que vienen aun los tengo en blanco en mi cabeza...de hecho no me gusto mucho como quedo el final de este...pero les prometo poner todo el ahinco en escribir y terminar :D...en serio espero que no se molesten conmigo :(

Glee no me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>51<p>

HERMANO, NANA FASCINADA Y UN ANIVERSARIO

Los cuatro Puckermans llegan a casa…- Por fin en casa- dijo Rachel entrando con Carolinne en sus brazos y la niña esta inquieta- Alguien al parecer tiene hambre, asi que voy a su habitación-

Ok- le dijo Puck- Ordenamos algo- y ella asiente y se va a la habitación de Carolinne y en ella se sienta en la mecedora a alimentar a su pequeña, mientras Puck llama para pedir comida y Nate se sienta en el sillón de la sala a ver televisión…y despues de colgar Puck va a ver a Rachel y a Carolinne y encuentra a Rachel sacándole gases a su pequeña…

No me canso de verte con nuestra niña, sabes- le dijo sonriéndole

Por supuesto que no te cansas- le dijo Rachel- Somos adorables- añadio y Puck se rie y se le acerca

Cierto- le dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios- Parece que alguien tiene sueño-

Si, arreglas la cuna- le pidió Rachel y Puck asiente y abre las tapas de la cuna y Rachel cuidadosamente pone a su niña en ella- Cuando pusiste el móvil- le pregunto viendo dicho objeto colgado sobre la cuna…

Ayer- le contesto Puck encendiéndolo- Cuando vine a darme una ducha y tomar algunas cosas que Nate necesitaba- y Rachel asiente…

Bien, parece que dormirá por algunas horas, asi que sera mejor ir a darme una ducha- le dijo Rachel y Puck asiente mientras mira embobado a su hija y Rachel le sonríe le da un beso en la mejilla y va saliendo de la habitación, cuando…- Noah no saque el monitor- recordó…

Donde lo pusiste- le pregunto Puck mirándola…

En el closet de Carolinne en la puerta de al fondo- y Puck asiente- Y las pilas están en la cajonera del closet en el mismo lado-

Ok, ve a bañarte, yo me encargo- le aseguro y Rachel asiente y se va a su cuarto…y Puck encuentra el monitor y despues de darle un beso en la frente a su niña…sale a la sala y se sienta al lado de Nate…

Que es eso- pregunto el chico viendo la caja que Puck tiene en las manos…

El monitor de bebes- le contesto Puck abriendo la caja- Es para poder escuchar a Carolinne durante la noche, por si despierta- y Nate asiente entendiendo

Son walkie tokies- dijo Nate viendo uno de los aparatos que Puck saco de la caja y Puck asiente…mas tarde la comida llego y despues de cambiarle su pañal a Carolinne y alimentarla de nuevo, Rachel les dio las buenas noches a sus chicos y se fue a dormir, y Nate también dijo buenas noches, ya que al otro dia debe ir a la escuela, y Puck antes de acostarse fue a ver a su niña para asegurarse que esta bien e instalar el monitor cerca de ella, pero no tanto tampoco…y finalmente se le une a Rachel…que para sorpresa de el aun no esta dormida…y puso el monitor en la mesa de noche y se acosto junto a ella…

Estas bien- le pregunto y ella asiente

Extrañaba mi cama- le dijo y Puck le besa la frente- Y a ti- añadio abrazandolo

El sentimiento es mutuo- le dijo Puck y Rachel sonríe mientras el le acaricia la espalda…

Es extraño-

Que cosa- le pregunto Puck confundido

No tengo sueño- le dijo Rachel

Creo que es ansiedad, porque tampoco tengo sueño- y Rachel asiente

Crees que se deba a que es la primera noche que Carolinne esta con nosotros aquí en la casa- y Puck asiente…

_Hola Caro_- escucharon de pronto…- _Si se que ya me conoces y todo, y es extraño saludar a alguien que duerme_- añadio la voz de…

Es Nate- susurro Rachel y Puck asiente…

_Bien, te traje algo_- siguió Nate hablando- _Es un regalo que te compre hace algunas semanas, es un osito, no es muy grande ni nada, pero es lindo y tiene una C en su polera, ojala te guste_- añadio- _Y sino, bueno me lo devuelves_- y Puck y Rachel sonríen…- _Sabes que soy tu hermano, verdad, digo, tus papas de sangre, no son los mios, pero me quieren como su hijo y yo los quiero a ellos como mis padres_- añadio…- _Mi verdadera mama se fue al cielo, se llama Angela, pero tu mami siempre le dijo Angie y se que cuando estes mas grande te contare de ella y se que tu mami también lo hara, porque ella era super importante para ella y para mi también, y para todos_- pauso- _Pero, bueno lo que quiero decir, es que a pesar de que no seamos hermanos de sangre y todo, eres mi hermanita y te protegeré siempre y te enseñare muchas cosas, lo prometo_- pauso…- _Bien eso quería decirte, pero no le digas a nuestros papas, porque es algo vergonzoso_- añadio- _Es un secreto entre tu y yo, ok, Caro_- susurro- _Buenas noches princesita_-…

Parece que nuestros hijos ya comparten secretos- le dijo Puck a Rachel despues de un rato y ella asiente- Rach…- y ella lo mira y tiene lagrimas en la cara- Preciosa, no llores- le pidió

No son lagrimas de tristeza, Noah- le aseguro- Son de dicha- dijo segura sonriendo- Me alegra mucho que Nate nos considere sus padres, y que quiera a Carolinne como su hermana y que Angie siga presente de alguna forma también-

Nos esta cuidando desde alla arriba- aseguro Puck y Rachel asiente

Siempre- dijo ella sonriendo…y se acurruco al lado de su esposo…y afortunadamente para ambos Carolinne los dejo dormir durante toda la noche, lo que les pareció raro…y a la semana de Carolinne llegar a casa…

Nana Deb- saludo Nate a la mama de Puck, al abrir la puerta y encontrarla…

Hola mi niño hermoso- le dijo Deborah tomandole la cara y dándole un ruidoso beso en la mejilla…

Pasa- le dijo Nate avergonzado, y Deborah entra y de inmediato se pone a buscar a su nieta…

Hola Nate- lo saludo Sarah sonriéndole y el la saluda también…mientras cierra la puerta

Porque no llamaron para decir que venían ahora- pregunto Nate

Porque pensábamos venir cuando Rachel aun estaba en el hospital, pero no había vuelos- le explico Sarah- Y se nos fue llamar-

Ok- dijo Nate entendiendo

Oh, mi dios, pero si eres un angelito- exclamo Deborah al encontrar a su nieta en su coche despierta y la tomo- Mira Sarah- llamo a su hija, la que se acerca y ve a su sobrina…

Es igual a Rach- dijo Sarah

Lo es- aseguro Nate

Pero tiene la nariz de mi Noah- dijo orgullosa Deborah

Y Carl esta apostando a que tendrá sus ojos también- les conto Nate acercándose mas a las mujeres

Y Rach- pregunto Sarah sonriéndole a la bebe, mientras tiene una de sus manitas…

Esta tomando una ducha y Puck fue a comprar- les contesto Nate mirando a su hermana que se mete su mano libre a la boca y el rola los ojos- No seas cochina Caro- la regaño y ambas mujeres lo miran- Que-

Porque le dices que es cochina- le pregunto Deborah confundida

Porque no deja de meterse las manos a la boca- les conto exasperado y desapareció por la cocina para volver con el chupete de la niña y se lo metió a la boca- Asi mejor- añadio sonriendo y ambas mujeres sonríen…y le ponen atención a la bebe…y están sentadas viéndola, sorprendidas de lo despierta que es cuando…la puerta de la casa se abre…

NATE AYUDA- llamo Puck

Ok- dijo el niño levantándose y yendo a ayudar a su papa…- Encontraste lo que querías- pregunto el niño y Puck asiente- Bien porque tenemos visitas-

No me digas que Satan otra vez esta aquí- pregunto exasperado…Santana ha pasado todas las tardes despues del trabajo a ver a la niña…y Nate se rie, pero niega con la cabeza…- Entonces-

Nana Deb y Sarah están aquí- le conto el niño

Ya era hora que aparecieran- dijo simplemente Puck- Bien, voy a saludarlas- y Nate asiente y lo sigue a la sala…donde Rachel ya esta con ellas sentada en otro sillón…sonriéndoles a Sarah, Deborah y Carolinne…

Hola Ma- saludo Puck y todas lo miran- Sarah-

Hola Noah- lo saludo Deborah…y Nate esta contando con los dedos…

Hey Bro- se paro Sarah a saludarlo y abrazarlo…y Nate llego a diez…y Carolinne se empezó a poner inquieta en los brazos de Deborah…y Rachel sonríe…

Deborah- la llamo Rachel y esta la mira- Deberias darle Carolinne a Noah- le dijo

Porque- pregunto y Carolinne esta refunfuñando

Porque quiere a su papa- dijo Puck simplemente y tomo a su niña de los brazos de su madre y la pequeña dejo de quejarse…

Es una niña de papa- les dijo Nate y Sarah se rie…mas tarde cuando ya Carolinne estaba dormida…los cinco se sentaron a cenar, y Sarah les conto que la aceptaron el programa de artes de la OSU, por lo que todos la felicitaron…Puck quería encargarse de pagar la universidad pero Sarah se gano una beca, aunque acepto el dinero que su hermano ofreció mandarle, para asi financiar materiales…

Y fue difícil que Deborah se fuera…porque quiere pasar tiempo con su nieta, pero debe volver a trabajar…y Puck tuvo que asegurarse de revisar su bolso, para que no se llevara a la pequeña con ella…

Y los días empezaron a pasar…y se dieron cuenta que Carolinne tiene una rutina bastante precisa… despierta a las 6 de la mañana exigiendo un cambio de pañal y comida, y despues duerme hasta las 11 y despierta exigiendo lo mismo, pero no se duerme sino que mira para todos lados, por lo que Rachel aprovecha de ordenar la casa, mientras tiene a la pequeña en su coche y se duerme a la 1 de la tarde mas o menos, eso hasta que despierta a las 3 exigiendo lo mismo de nuevo y duerme por otras horas para despertar a las 7 de la tarde justo a la hora en que Puck llega y esta despierta un par de horas mas hasta que Rachel la alimenta de nuevo a las 10 y la pone en su cuna para que duerma durante la noche, lo que hace para extrañeza de los demás miembros de la familia durante toda la noche…lo que a Rachel le preocupaba, por lo que hubo una noche en que ella y Puck se turnaron para observarla dormir, pero ella en efecto duerme y se mueve bastante mientras lo hace…y como reloj se dieron cuenta que antes que den las 6 empieza de a poco empieza a abrir sus ojitos y al dar las 6 hace puchero y se pone a llorar…

Y al cumplir 1 mes de vida le toco su primera revisión con el medico a Carolinne, y debido a que es invierno, Quinn decidió, ya que ella será la pediatra de Carolinne al igual que lo es de Kail, ir a verla a la casa y examinarla, y como tiene una pesa portátil puede pesar a la pequeña, y también tiene un medidor portátil, asi que no tiene problemas de examinarla a domicilio…y se rio mucho al darse cuenta que a Carolinne le encanta estar sin ropa y que llora cuando la visten…

Es igual a su padre- dijo divertida Quinn- Exibicionista-

QUINN- la reprendió Rachel mientras termina de vestir a una molesta Carolinne…

Me vas a negar que a tu esposo le encantaría ir desnudo por la vida- le pregunto levantando las cejas y Rachel niega con la cabeza y Quinn se rie- Por cierto Carolinne esta bien en el peso- y Rachel asiente tomando a una ya vestida y menos molesta Carolinne que tiene sus manos en su boca- Sigue durmiendo durante toda la noche- pregunto Quinn…

Si- le contesto Rachel poniéndole el chupete en la boca a la pequeña

El cordon esta apunto de caérsele, asi que ya podras darle su primer baño- le dijo Quinn

Prefiero esperar a que cumpla los tres meses, esta bien-

Es tu decisión, finalmente la limpias con toallitas humedas y todo, no- y Rachel asiente- Y no habido reacción alérgica alguna a nada-

No- dijo Rachel- Excepto lo del café que te dije, que volvi a tomar y le provoco que se llenara de gases, asi que lo deje y santo remedio-

Me alegra el hecho que fueran solo gases- le dijo Quinn y Rachel asiente- Asi que tu princesita estas en perfecto estado- añadio acariciándole la barriga a la pequeña- Es tu viva imagen, excepto su nariz- añadio sonriendo

Si- concordo Rachel mirando a su pequeña

Ok, a los tres meses quiero examinarla de nuevo, pero quiero que la lleves al hospital- añadio Quinn y Rachel asiente- Bien- dijo finalmente y despues de un rato se despidió…y a la hora que Puck y Nate llegaron Carolinne recién había despertado demandando comida, y cuando Rachel termino de alimentarla, Puck la tomo para cambiarle el pañal y pasar un rato con su niña…mientras Nate hace su tarea en la mesa Rachel termina de arreglar la cena…y Puck tiene a Carolinne en su asiento de bebe que Puck acomodo en la mesa de centro, mientras el tiene su guitarra y le canta…y Nate los mira…

Caro esta enamorada de su papa- dijo Nate al sentir a Rachel cerca

Lo esta- concordo ella observando la escena también con una sonrisa en su rostro…

Y los meses empezaron a pasar…y Carolinne tuvo su primera salida el domingo 15 de marzo para el cumpleaños de Beth, donde Beth la presumió con todos sus amigos…y otra fecha llego tambien...

(Martes 17 de marzo, Cementerio)

Los cuatro Puckerman mas los Berry fueron a visitar la tumba de Angie, por su primer aniversario, y al llegar ahí se encontraron con Jon, Marky y July…

No esperábamos encontrarlos aquí- les dijo Leroy, mientras todos se saludan

Es una fecha especial despues de todo- dijo Hiram y Leroy asiente

Se porque lo dices Leroy- dijo Jon- Se que he estado algo alejado, pero necesitaba algo de espacio- añadio- Pero me disculpo-

No tienes porque- le aseguro Rachel- Entendemos- añadio y Jon le sonríe y ve a la pequeña en los brazos de Puck y Rachel se da cuenta- Es cierto aun no la conoces- añadio- Jon, Marky, July, ella es Carolinne Brianna Puckerman-

Hola- la saludaron ambos niños

Quieres cargarla- le pregunto Puck a Jon, el que asiente y toma a Carolinne de los brazos de su papa y la acomoda en sus brazos mirándola con una sonrisa

Es preciosa- les dijo Jon y miro a la bebe- Hola, Carolinne, soy tu tio Jon- pauso- Y lamento que no nos hayamos visto antes, pero prometo no volver alejarme- añadio sonriendo

Y creeme que haremos valer esa promesa- le aseguro Rachel y Jon le sonríe y despues de un rato le da a Carolinne a Rachel

Felicitaciones, a ambos- les dijo Jon a Puck y Rachel y ambos le agradecen

Es increíble que paso un año- dijo Leroy mirando la tumba de Angie y todos asienten

Deberias venir a la comida que haremos el sábado- le dijo Nate a Jon- Todos deberían venir- y Jon le sonrie

Ahí estare- aseguro Jon- Donde la harán-

En nuestra casa- le dijo Nate- Todos iran- añadio

Entonces podre darle mis regalos atrasados a Zack, Beth y a ti por Navidad y cumpleaños- y miro a Rachel- Y esta princesita también-

No es necesario- le aseguro Rachel- Con tal que aparezcas-

Ahí estare- aseguro Jon de nuevo- Bueno será mejor irnos, porque Marcia nos esta esperando- añadio y miro a los niños que asienten y se despiden, y los tres se van, dejando a los Berry y Puckerman frente a la tumba de Angie y también despues de un rato decidieron irse, Rachel le dio Carolinne a Puck y Rachel miro a Nate y Puck entiende y se aleja con sus suegros…

Que crees que diría tu mami si estuviera aquí- le pregunto Rachel a Nate pasando su brazos por los hombros del chico

Que la vida sigue- respondió Nate- Que esta orgullosa de mi, y que debo proteger a Caro- añadio y miro a Rachel la que le sonríe- Y a ti-

Lo mismo me diría a mi, verdad- le pregunto y el asiente- Angie nos esta cuidando siempre, tal cual y prometió- añadio- Lo se porque cada dia me lo muestra en las pequeñas y grandiosas cosas que han pasado estos últimos meses-

Muy cierto- añadio Nate y miro la tumba- Mi mami esta con nosotros siempre- añadio sonriendo

Vamos a casa- le pregunto Rachel y el asiente- Nos vemos An- añadio Rachel mirando la tumba con una sonrisa y con eso ella y Nate se fueron…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Espero no haya estado tan mal :)...y en serio me disculpo :(<p> 


	52. Chapter 52

cala-16, MarilizzieCullen13 y gabe berry, en serio gracias por los comentarios y realmente me disculpo de nuevo...no se porque no me quieren salir los capitulos, lo peor es que tengo todo el final pensado, pero debo escribir los capitulos de en medio para atar cabos sueltos respecto a detalles de Reunion 2022...algo que les puedo asegurar si es que JAMAS ABANDONARE MIS FICS, mas aun cuando han tenido una respuesta tan cariñosa :D...

Ojala les guste este capitulo :D...Glee no me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>52<p>

NIÑA CON RELOJ, NIÑO CUMPLEAÑERO Y OTRO TIMIDO

Y tal cual como decidieron todos se juntaron en el departamento de los Puckerman para una cena en honor a Angie, y Jon, Marky y July aparecieron en la cena, y todos estaban muy felices de verlos, y les hicieron prometer que no volverán a alejarse…

Despues Rachel de a poco empezó a retomar su trabajo con Anton y sus clases en la academia los fines de semana…mas cuando Anton le informo que la obra que están realizando entro off Broadway y Anton tiene la confianza de poder llegar a Broadway, pero eso requerirá mas trabajo…

Y todos en abril se juntaron a celebrar el primer cumpleaños de Kail, justo el dia de su cumpleaños ya que cayo dia domingo (26 de abril)…y decidieron celebrarlo en la academia en el segundo piso, donde esta el estudio de danza…

Ya llego esta hermosa princesita- dijo Kurt al tomar a su dormida ahijada de los brazos de su mama…ya que la fiesta empezó en el horario en que Carolinne duerme…- Y por supuesto se ve como una- añadio, Carolinne tiene puesto un vestido amarillo- Pareces una muñeca-

Es porque es una muñeca- le dijo Beth al acercarse a ver a su hermanita- Verdad que eres una muñeca Caro- añadio sonriéndole a la bebe… mientras Rachel y Puck se acercan a Mike y Tina, mientras Kail esta en su andador jugando con Zack…

Es increíble como creció- les dijo Rachel

Asi es- dijo Tina con una sonrisa

Aun no camina- les pregunto Puck

Ya da pasitos solo, pero como se cayó el otro dia y se golpeo fuerte, esta algo asustado- le contesto Mike

Ya se va a largar solo, no hay apuro- le dijo Rachel y ambos asienten

Y Carolinne sigue siendo una bebe modelo- le pregunto Tina y Rachel asiente- Estoy celosa, no vomitaste durante el embarazo y tu bebe te deja dormir durante toda la noche, en cambio yo estando embarazada de Kail vomite como si no hubiera mañana y no nos dejaba dormir en la noche despues de que llego a casa- añadio frunciendo el seño…

Lo siento- se disculpo Rachel- Pero si te consuela de algo, Margaret me dijo que lo mas probable que mi siguiente embarazo sea mas odioso-

Si, me hace sentir mejor- dijo sonriendo Tina- Y ya estas pensando en otro-

NO- le dijo rápidamente Rachel- Pero en un futuro si me gustaría otro, pero ahora estoy feliz con Nate y Caro- añadio sonriendo y Tina asiente…

Mientras la fiesta sigue su curso, de pronto escucharon un fuerte llanto y todos miraron sorprendidos a Carolinne que es la que llora en los brazos de Shelby…

No hice nada, lo prometo- se disculpo Shelby y Puck la toma de sus brazos y Carolinne mágicamente dejo de llorar…

No te preocupes, Ma- le dijo Rachel- Son las 7 y al no ver a alguno de nosotros llora asi-

Estas bromeando- pregunto Santana incrédula y Rachel niega con la cabeza

Tiene un extraño reloj- empezó Rachel explicando- Y ahora que esta aun mas despierta que sus dos primeros meses me di cuenta de que llora exactamente a las 7 no importa si esta despierta o dormida, pero una vez Noah o yo la tomamos en brazos unos minutos deja de llorar o Nate le habla también lo hace-

Wow- exclamo Santana sorprendida, y todos lo están…

Quiere un cambio de pañal también- añadio Puck tomando el bolso de Carolinne

Vamos arriba- sugirió Rachel y el asiente

Puedo ir- pregunto Beth y Rachel asiente…y los tres suben al tercer piso y en una de las mesas que Rachel tiene arriba Puck la cambia, mientras Beth juega con las manos de Carolinne, y la pequeña le atrapo un dedo e intenta echarselo a la boca…- Tiene fuerza- les dijo Beth sorprendida y Puck asiente- Y Nate tiene razón tiene una extraña fijación por meterse las manos a la boca-

Asi es- le dijo Rachel sonriendo- Y para que no pase con las manos babosas es esto- añadio entregándole el chupete a Beth- Nate siempre se lo pone y quita para jugar con ella, hazlo- y Beth asiente y esa lo que le dijo Rachel y se rie de lo molesta que se pone la bebe cada vez que le quita el chupete…finalmente los cuatro vuelven a la fiesta, con una mas despierta Carolinne…y Santana se la quita a Puck…y Beth se devolvió a jugar con Nate, Zack y Kail…

Un rato despues Kail soplo su velita con todos vitoriando para que la soplara el mismo y al hacerlo todos aplaudieron… despues se servirse el pastel y conversar un poco mas decidieron terminar el festejo, además, que al dia siguiente es lunes y todos tienen que salir a trabajar…

Y al llegar a casa Puck se llevo a Carolinne a cambiarla y alistarla para que duerma, mientras Rachel revisa algunas cosas en la oficina y Nate toma un baño para irse a dormir, y ya pronto todos los Puckermans estaban acostados, y listos para empezar una nueva semana, que paso tranquilamente…

Y el primero de mayo, que cayo dia viernes, mientras Puck ve una película con Nate en la habitación principal, Rachel y Carolinne están en la sala, cuando la puerta suena, para sorpresa de Rachel y al abrir…

Hola perdedora- la saludo no otra que Lauren Zizes-Jhonson

Lauren- la saludo Rachel sonriendo y abrazandola y ve que a su lado esta su esposo, que para sorpresa de Rachel esta cargando a un pequeño niño- Pasen- los invito- No sabia que vendrían a Nueva York-

Esa era la idea- le dijo Greg dándole un beso en la mejilla- Te molesta tenernos de visita-

Claro que no- le aseguro Rachel- Y donde se están hospedando-

Si no les molesta, podemos quedarnos aquí- pregunto Greg y Rachel le sonríe- Solo venimos por unos dias- le aseguro

Claro que no me molesta, tenemos espacio como para que se queden con nosotros y no hace falta que me asegures cuantos dias se quedan- le aseguro- Pero y este pequeñin, de donde salió- añadio sonriéndole al niño en los brazos de Greg que se esconde en su cuello

De hecho el es parte de las razones por las que vinimos- le dijo Lauren- Y el perdedor de tu esposo- pregunto

Sabia que debi quedarme en la habitación- dijo Puck apareciendo en la sala- Zizes, Jhonson- saludo y la pareja asiente- Y el niño, de donde salió-

Primero, lo primero- lo paro Lauren- Donde esta el nuevo miembro de la familia Puckerman- pregunto y Rachel sonríe y se acerca al coche donde tiene a Carolinne y la saca y Lauren la ve- Vaya- dijo sonriendo mientras ve a la pequeña y mira a Puck- Buen trabajo idiota-

Gracias- le dijo simplemente Puck, mientras Lauren toma a Carolinne en sus brazos

Felicidades- le dijo Greg y Puck le asiente, y mira al niño que lo mira escondido en el cuello de Greg

Y de donde salió el chiquillo- pregunto Puck y Greg sonríe

Antonio- dijo y el niño se deja de esconder- Dile hola a tu tio Puck y a tu tia Rachel- y el niño asiente y mira a Puck y a Rachel

Hola- dijo suavecito y Puck y Rachel le sonríen y también lo saludan, y el se vuelve a esconder en el cuello de Greg

Es algo timido- les conto Lauren que aun tiene a Carolinne en brazos- Y esta niña es muy despierta- añadio- Lo que significa que gracias a Dios tienes el cerebro de tu madre y no el de tu padre- añadio dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla a la pequeña que hace que se ria, haciendo sonreir a todos los adultos, y Lauren mira a Puck- Parece que le agrado a tu hija- le dijo divertida y el se encogse de hombros

Bien, Noah se van a quedar con nosotros- dijo Rachel y Puck asiente- Asi que voy por algo de tomar y tu ayudas a Greg con las maletas- añadio y Puck asiente de nuevo y ella se fue a la cocina, mientras Greg deja a Antonio en el suelo y el niño corre a agarrarse de las piernas de Lauren la que le sonrie, mientras Greg y Puck llevan las maletas a la habitación de huéspedes, y Lauren se sienta en el sillón de la sala y le muestra al niño la bebe, el que la mira, y Greg y Puck vuelven y el niño al ver a Greg corre donde el

Creo que esta celoso- le dijo Lauren a Greg el que asiente y toma a el niño en brazos y Rachel llega a la sala con unas bebidas, cuando Nate aparece en la sala y ve a sus tios y los saluda y al ver al niño lo mira confundido

Y el quien es- pregunto

Se llama Antonio- le dijo Rachel- Es todo lo que Lauren y Greg nos han dicho- y Nate asiente, y todos se sientan en la sala y toman sus bebidas- Y entonces- pregunto

Vinimos por trabajo- dijo Lauren con Antonio en su falda- Abri tres tiendas aquí y quiero supervisar yo misma como va todo- les conto y Rachel asiente entendiendo- Y Antonio es nuestro hijo-

Que- preguntaron los tres Puckerman y ella asiente

Lo adoptamos hace tres meses, por eso no pudimos venir cuando esta dulzura de bebe nació- les conto Greg que ahora el tiene a Carolinne en brazos- Y ahora queremos que todos lo conozcan-

Wow- exclamo Rachel que esta sentada al lado de Lauren mirando a Antonio- Y cuantos años tiene-

4, y como dijimos es super timido- le dijo Lauren y Rachel asiente

De seguro todos querrán conocerlo- aseguro Rachel- Pero porque no nos dijeron nada- pregunto confundida

Porque no estábamos seguros que resultaría y no queríamos ilusionarnos- le conto Greg y Rachel asiente entendiendo

Ok- dijo Puck- No que me oponga a la adopción, ni nada- añadio- Pero porque adoptar y no tener uno propio- pregunto

Porque descubrimos que será algo difícil quedar embarazada por algunos problemillas que tengo- les conto Lauren- Y quiero ser madre, pero…-

No quiero que se someta a tratamientos agotadores- continuo Greg- Quiero ser padre también, pero no a costa de la salud de Lauren- añadio- Y adoptar es bueno para nosotros, aprenderemos a ser padres, y si somos bendecidos con un bebe nuestro bienvenido sea, pero sin presiones-

Entiendo a que se refieren- dijo Rachel y mira a Lauren- Y es muy grave lo que tienes-

No- contesto Lauren- Y el tratamiento mas simple son pastillas y un régimen de ejercicios y alimentación, asi que estoy en ello, pero como queríamos ser padres ya, el medico nos ofreció un tratamiento riguroso y algo odioso, y Greg y yo lo hablamos y como el dijo seria agotador para mi y presionar las cosas no es nuestro estilo-

Si es lo mejor para ustedes- dijo Puck- Bien por ambos, no somos quienes para meternos en sus decisiones- pauso- Ademas que hay muchos niños sin hogar y la adopción es genial-

Asi es- dijo Greg sonriendo- Ademas Antonio es genial- añadio sonriéndole al niño que esta abrazado de Lauren- Cuando llego no se nos acercaba mucho y lloraba bastante, hasta que de a poco empezó el solo a buscarnos-

Y es adorable- dijo Lauren sonriendo abrazando a su hijo- Y queremos que todos lo conozcan y que se familiarice con todos también, finalmente todos ustedes son nuestra familia extendida o algo asi- y los Puckerman le sonríen

A pesar de que somos unos perdedores- le dijo Puck- Igual nos quieres- añadio molestándola y ella lo mira molesta, pero sonriéndole y todos se rien

Mama- dijo la pequeña voz de Antonio y Lauren lo mira sonriendo- Quiero ir al baño- añadio y ella asiente y mira a Rachel y ella asiente y le indica donde esta el baño y Lauren se lleva al niño

Se ve asustado- dijo Nate mirando a Greg, el que asiente

Cuando recién llego era peor- les conto- Por eso esperamos también para traerlo, además que queríamos que se habituara a nosotros primero- y los Puckerman asienten entendiendo

Y va a la escuela- pregunto Nate

Lauren lo puso en una guardería hace un mes- respondió Greg- Y aun no se abre con los demás niños, y la maestra nos dijo que si sigue asi seria bueno llevarlo a un terapeuta o algo-

Opino igual- dijo Rachel- Pero quizás este viaje le sirva- y mira a Nate- No opinas igual que yo- y el chico asiente

Se que quieres que haga- le dijo Nate y ella asiente, y Puck y Greg los miran confundidos, y Lauren y Antonio vuelven a la sala y Nate se levanta y se le acerca a Antonio que viene de la mano de su mama- Hola Antonio- y el niño mira a Lauren asustado y ella le sonríe y Nate le palmotea el hombro y Antonio lo mira- Soy Nate- se presento

Hola- dijo Antonio bajito

Te gustan los autos- le pregunto Nate y el niño asiente- Quieres ver los mios- y el niño asiente de nuevo y Nate le sonríe y le da la mano- Ven conmigo- y el niño mira a Lauren la que asiente, pero Antonio no se ve muy convencido- Tu mama va a estar aquí- le aseguro y el niño le toma la mano y Nate se lo lleva a su cuarto, mientras Lauren se sienta en la sala de nuevo

Primer paso en movimiento- dijo Rachel sonriendo y todos la miran confundidos- Nate jugara con Antonio, lo que lo ayudara a ver que puede jugar con los demás y que no esta solo, porque a otros también le gustan las mismas cosas que el- y ahora todos entienden y Rachel se paro- Llamare a Kurt para organizar una reunión con todos para mañana, les parece- y todos asienten y Rachel se va, y Lauren, Greg y Puck siguen conversando de otras cosas…

Rachel logro que todos sus amigos aceptaran ir a su casa, y luego entre ella y Lauren prepararon la cena y despues de cenar se fueron a dormir…

En la mañana Rachel tenia que ir al estudio a dar sus clases, mientras Puck se encarga de Carolinne y Nate, aunque ahora con los Jhonson en la casa la mañana se volvio mas movida, y para sorpresa de todos, Antonio al despertar se fue directo donde Nate porque quiere que jueguen mas, y Nate acepto, pero decidió enseñarle a jugar video juegos…mientras que Greg y Lauren salieron a ver las tiendas de Lauren, dejando a Puck con los tres niños…

Rachel llego a la hora del almuerzo con comida y se encontró con los Jhonson en la puerta, ya que ellos también venían de vuelta, y despues del almuerzo, Lauren y Rachel mandaron a Greg y Puck a comprar algunas cosas, y Nate y Antonio fueron con ellos…mientras Lauren y Rachel arreglan pocillos para la reunión…

Como te sentiste para el aniversario de Angie- pregunto de pronto Lauren y Rachel la mira- Porque se lo fuerte que fue para ti perderla, y como actuaste despues de que sucedió- añadio

No puedo negar que quería llorar y regresar el tiempo atrás para asi poder abrazarla de nuevo- le dijo Rachel- Pero se que ella no aprobaría mi tristeza, sobretodo porque Nate y Carolinne no me necesitan triste, aunque eso no significa que no llore esa noche igualmente-

Eso es bueno- le dijo Lauren- Porque si bien tienes razón, guardarte la tristeza es peor- añadio y Rachel asiente- Lamento haberlo mencionado- y Rachel niega con la cabeza

No te disculpes- le pidió Rachel- Me hace bien hablar de Angie- le aseguro- Antonio es feliz sabes- añadio y Lauren la mira confundida- Tienes miedo de que no sea feliz y que sea esa la razón por la que no interactua con los demás niños-

Como sabes que pienso eso- le pregunto Lauren

Porque a veces tengo el mismo miedo respecto a Nate- le contesto Rachel- Porque no son biológicamente nuestros sentimos mas responsabilidad en asegurarnos que sean felices y se sientan comodos, y tenemos el miedo latente de estar haciendo las cosas mal-

Asi es- asintió Lauren- Ademas del hecho de que Antonio es tan pequeño, y a veces no dice nada-

Lo hace- le aseguro Rachel- Te habla a ti y a Greg, al abrazarlos o buscar apoyo en ustedes es su forma de comunicarse- pauso- Y al ver su sonrisa cuando Greg y tu llegaron, puedo asegurar de que es muy feliz y que se siente protegido con ustedes y los ama, a pesar del poco tiempo en el que han vivido juntos-

Realmente lo crees- le pregunto Lauren y Rachel asiente- No tienes idea lo feliz que me hace oírlo-

Por ello te lo estoy diciendo, a veces es necesario oir ciertas cosas de otros para creerlo- le dijo Rachel- Antonio solo necesita mas interaccion con niños y al estar con Nate, y los demás aquí lo harán participe y ya veraz que de a poco se soltara-

Eso espero- añadio Lauren- Realmente lo amo como mio, es una ternura de niño-

Lo es- concordo Rachel sonriendo- Terminamos aquí- y Lauren asiente y ambas vuelven a ordenar todo…

Al rato Puck y Greg y los niños volvieron y pusieron las cosas en su lugar y pronto los demás empezaron a llegar y Nate se dio cuenta lo nervioso que se puso Antonio, por lo que decidió poner la consola de video juego de nuevo y distraerlo con ella, y funciono…

Y como Lauren y Greg esperaban todos estaban sorprendidos de saber que adoptaron un niño, pero todos los felicitaron…en medio de la reunión Greg les dijo que cuando quisieran visitarlos, las puertas de su casa en Los Angeles están abiertas para cuando quieran…

Y Antonio hizo nuevos amigos, en Nate, Zack, Beth e incluso el pequeño Kail que ya camina…Finalmente los Jhonson se fueron…

Deberiamos planear unas vacaciones- le dijo Rachel a Puck mientras ambos se preparan para dormir y el la mira- Aunque sea una semana, solo los cuatro- añadio- Aunque tendría que ser en el verano, Caro va a tener 6 meses ya para esa fecha-

No me parece mala idea- le dijo Puck y ella lo mira sonriendo- Pero sabes que mi mama demandara que viajemos a Lima- añadio

Lo se- le dijo Rachel

Ademas se que piensas en aceptar la oferta de Greg- le dijo Puck y Rachel asiente

Podemos ir por un fin de semana a Lima y una semana a Los Angeles- propuso Rachel mientras Puck se mete a la cama y ella también y se acuestan

Me parece bien- le dijo Puck- Pero hay que conseguirle pasaporte a Caro-

Si, pero tenemos tiempo- dijo Rachel y Puck le sonríe

Como también tenemos tiempo para algo mas- añadio coqueto y ella se rie y asiente…

Y los dias empezaron a pasar y junio llego y tocan la puerta en la casa de los Puckerman de nuevo y Nate abre y un frenetico Anton entra…

Donde esta Rachel- pregunto Anton y Nate lo mira divertido- Respondeme Nathan- le rogo

Anton- dijo Rachel apareciendo por el pasillo que da la oficina con Carolinne en sus brazos

RACH- grito Anton y Rachel abre los ojos en sorpresa- Tengo una noticia que cambiara tu vida querida- añadio y Rachel lo mira confundida…

CONTINUARA…


	53. Chapter 53

Lamento la demora, gracias a Wind White, Gabe Berry y cala-16 por sus comentarios, y por esperar...

Glee no me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>53<p>

SUEÑOS Y VISITAS

Y Rachel aun espera que Anton le de la noticia que según le cambiara la vida, pero Anton aun no dice nada- Anton, me vas a dar la noticia o no- le pregunto Rachel finalmente

Broadway- dijo Anton y Rachel lo mira confundida- Vamos a BROADWAY-

Como que vamos a Broadway- pregunto Rachel

A los críticos les gusto nuestra obra y nos promovieron a Broadway querida- añadio Anton emocionado- Nos vamos a Broadway-

Hablas en serio- le pregunto incrédula y Anton asiente- Oh por Dios- exclamo

Lo mismo pienso yo querida- concordo Anton- Aunque hay que ajustar algunas cosas, ya sabes como siempre, pero nos vamos a Broadway- añadio saltando y aplaudiendo a la vez y Rachel sonríe

Es en serio- pregunto nuevamente y Anton asiente y Rachel levanta a Carolinne en sus brazos haciendo que la bebe se ria- Mami va ir a Broadway- le dijo sonriendo a su pequeña y despues le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla

Tenemos que hablar ahora ya de nuestro plan de acción Rach- le dijo serio Anton y ella asiente y pone a Carolinne en su coche y mira a Nate el que le sonríe y la abraza, y ella lo abraza también…

No te importa quedarte con Caro, mientras Anton y yo hablamos- le pregunto mientras aun se abrazan

No- le respondió Nate seguro y ella le da un beso en la frente y Nate le sonríe y ella se lleva a Anton a la oficina, y mientras Nate entretiene a Carolinne…

Al rato Puck llego, y ve a Nate haciendole caras a Carolinne la que se rie, lo que hace que le aparezca una sonrisa a Puck en el rostro y se les acerque…

Hola enano- dijo Puck saludando a Nate el que lo mira y choca su puño con el y Carolinne también lo esta mirando y el le sonríe y la toma en brazos- Hola a ti también princesa- añadio elevándola y haciéndole cosquillas con su nariz en su pansita y la bebe se rie y Puck mira a Nate- Y Rach-

En la oficina con Anton- respondió Nate y Puck lo mira confundido- Ya sabras- añadio simplemente

Ok- dijo Puck confundido- Ya comiste- le pregunto

Hay que calentar lo que quedo de ayer- le respondió Nate- Y no porque estaba vigilando a Caro- añadio y Puck asiente y le dio un beso en la frente a su niña y despues la devolvió a su coche

Yo lo hago- le dijo a Nate y se fue a la cocina…y despues de calentar se llevo a Carolinne y a Nate con el a la cocina y el y Nate se pusieron a comer y despues de un rato escucharon la voz del emocionado Anton y Puck salió afuera para ver a Anton

Hola guapo- le dijo Anton y Puck se rie negando con la cabeza

Anton- dijo y este sonríe mientras abre la puerta

Adiós guapo- dijo Anton nuevamente y salió por la puerta

Noah- dijo la voz de Rachel y Puck se da vuelta a verla y ella le salta encima

Wow- exclamo Puck tambaleándose y Rachel lo mira sonriendo- Paso algo bueno-

Muy, muy bueno- respondió Rachel y lo beso suavemente- Vamos a Broadway- susurro al separar los labios de los de su esposo y Puck abre los ojos sorprendido

Hablas en serio- pregunto y Rachel sonríe asintiendo- Preciosa es genial- dijo emocionado

Lo es- concordo Rachel y se bajo de encima de Puck- Pero ahora tengo hambre, asi que podemos celebrar despues- dijo incinuativa y Puck se rie y asiente y ambos van a la cocina y Rachel se calienta su plato que Puck le dejo en el microondas y despues de comer y que Nate se acostara y ellos acostar a Carolinne, ambos se fueron a su habitación y despues de que Puck tomo una ducha…

Entonces- dijo acostándose al lado de Rachel la que lee un libro

Entonces la obra subió de off Broadway a Broadway- le dijo cerrando el libro- Y afortunadamente no tenemos que cambiar muchas cosas, pero igualmente tendremos que trabajar bastante, porque debemos acomodar la escenografía al nuevo escenario y todo-

Los cambiaron de teatro- pregunto Puck y Rachel asiente

Si y además que Anton y yo estamos trabajando en otra obra de verano en el teatro de la compañía asi que debemos organizarnos para que ninguno de nuestros trabajos quede abandonado- le dijo y Puck asiente

Si, pero no tendrán problema- dijo Puck- Finalmente tu y Anton son unos genios en la organización- añadio

Cierto- concedió Rachel- Pero igualmente estar en Broadway, Noah, es un sueño- y Puck asiente- Y nervios también- y Puck la besa suavemente…aunque el suave beso se volvio mas apasionado, asi que Rachel tiro el libro al piso y se dejo querer por su esposo…

Al dia siguiente Puck y Nate se alistan para salir, y para sorpresa de ambos Rachel y Carolinne también están listas para salir…

A donde van ustedes dos- les pregunto Puck tomando a Carolinne de su coche y haciéndole caras a la niña que esta bastante despierta

Carolinne me va acompañar a dejar a Nate a la escuela y a ir al teatro- le contesto Rachel mientras termina de arreglar el bolso de la niña

Genial- dijo Nate sonriendo

No habrá problemas con que la lleves al teatro- pregunto Puck preocupado

No- le contesto Rachel- Carolinne es una bebe modelo Noah, no llora a menos que realmente necesite algo y le encanta la música asi que no habrá problema- aseguro

Ok- dijo Puck dándole un sonoro beso a su bebe en la mejilla- Estas listo Nate- y el chico asiente- Ok, entonces los ayudo a ir abajo- añadio y Rachel le sonríe mientras el pone a Carolinne en su coche y todos bajan a los estacionamientos, donde los dos autos de los Puckerman están, dos SUV, Puck cambio la suya antes de casarse con Rachel y le regalo a Rachel una para su ultimo cumpleaños, y Rachel la usado bastante poco por lo de su embarazo, y Nate se sube al asiento del pasajero de la SUV de Rachel mientras ella pone a Carolinne en el asiento de bebe trasero que tiene en el auto, mientras Puck guarda el coche en el maletero- Listo- dijo Puck y se junta con Rachel justo cuando esta cierra la puerta de los asientos traseros y la besa- Avisame si se Caro se pone mañosa o algo-

Ok- le prometió Rachel y ambos se besan de nuevo y Rachel se va finalmente al asiento del conductor y Puck se despide de Nate y se va a su auto también y la deja salir antes que el…

Rachel dejo a Nate en la escuela y despues se fue al teatro, y Carolinne tal como ella dijo se porto excelente, de hecho paso toda la mañana bastante despierta mirando para todos lados…

Eres una bebe muy curiosa- le dijo Anton sonriendo mientras la tiene en brazos, mientras Rachel arregla las cosas para que ambas se vayan- Y cada dia te pareces mas a tu mama, pero tienes la nariz del guapo de tu padre, y mira que tu padre es un bombonazo, tus genes pequeña son de lo mejor- y Rachel se rie- Si vas a romper muchos corazones-

Y brazos- añadio Rachel y Anton la mira confundido- Si Noah se entera de que hay alguien pretendiendo a su niña, no quiero ni pensar en el destino de ese pobre niño-

Cierto- concordo Anton, pues ya ha oído del lado posesivo de Noah Puckerman- O y los brazos de los pretendientes de Beth tambien peligran-

Exacto- concordo Rachel sonriendo- A mi mama y a mi nos tocara duro cuando Beth, a la que no le queda mucho, y Carolinne lleguen a la adolescencia-

Muy cierto- añadio Anton y le dio un beso a Carolinne en la mejilla y se la dio a su mama y esta la pone en su coche- Entonces estamos de acuerdo en todo- pregunto

Si- respondió Rachel- Te aviso cualquier cosa- y Anton asiente y ambos se despiden y Rachel se despide de los demas del teatro y se va…y llega a un edificio…- Hola Miriam-

Rachel que haces por aquí- dijo saludando una mujer de unos cuarenta que esta detrás de un escritorio

Vinimos de visita- contesto Rachel sonriendo y Miriam mira el coche y sonríe

Oh mi dios- dijo parándose y acercándose al coche y mirando a Carolinne que aun sigue despierta- Es idéntica a ti- añadio mirando a Rachel la que sonríe

Todos lo dicen- concordo- Aunque tiene la nariz y sonrisa de Noah-

Si que la tiene- concordo Miriam y mira a Rachel- Puedo cargarla- y Rachel asiente y saca a la pequeña del coche y se la pasa a la mujer- Oh, pero si eres una hermosura-

Estan muy ocupados aquí- pregunto Rachel

Estan en una junta- le contesto Miriam- Pero saldrán pronto- aseguro mientras mueve a la pequeña en sus brazos y Rachel le sonríe y ambas hablan un poco ya que Miriam también es madre, de hecho su hijo menor va a la misma escuela de Nate, pero es dos años menor que Nate…

Me gusta la propuesta- dijo la voz de alguien de pronto y Carolinne mueve su cabecita y Rachel sonríe- Pero hay que re formarla para hacer la presentación oficial- añadio

Opino igual, pero realmente crees que les gustara la idea final- pregunto otra voz

Si, pero debemos trabajar mas en ella- añadio la primera voz y Carolinne sigue moviendo la cabeza para todos lados y Miriam la mira sorprendida, mientras Rachel ve que unos hombres y mujeres se acercan a donde ella y Miriam están y Miriam le pasa a Rachel la pequeña

Lo escuchaste, verdad- le pregunto en un susurro Rachel a Carolinne, mientras la bebe sigue mirando para todos lados y Rachel sonrie

Miriam la cartola oficial de Ming y Paramont la tienes tu- pregunto un hombre de unos 50 y la mujer asiente y la busca y se la entrega- Mondred, Puckerman aquí esta- añadio y un hombre de unos 30 y tantos y Puck se acercan al hombre y se las muestra- La compañía sigue ofreciendo los mismos aparatos-

Excepto ese- apunto Puck a algo en la carpeta, y Rachel sonríe al verlo trabajar- Pero el de Trunks tiene mas tiempo en el mercado-

Y es mas eficiente- dijo el hombre de 30 y tantos y Puck asiente y el señor de 50 mira pensativo

Pero es mas caro- dijo finalmente el de 50

Señor el de Ming y Paramont será nuevo y mas barato, pero no le da ninguna certeza de que sea bueno aun- le dijo Puck

Entonces porque no hemos comprado el de Trunks- pregunto el hombre de 50

Estabamos esperando que bajara el precio en el mercado- respondió Puck simplemente

Lo que dice Puckerman- concordo el de 30

Ok, ordenen dos- dijo el hombre de 50 y Puck y el de 30 asienten y se escuchan balbuceos de bebe y los tres se miran confundidos y al mirar los tres ven a Rachel y a Carolinne

Si, pequeña tu papi esta trabajando, por eso debes hacer silencio- dijo Rachel sonriendo mirando a Carolinne y esta balbucea de nuevo- Si, shhh- y Puck les sonríe a ambas y se les acerca

Que hacen ustedes dos aquí- les pregunto sorprendido y Carolinne deja de mirar a Rachel y lo mira a el y Rachel le sonríe y le da a Carolinne

Vinimos de visita- contesto Rachel simplemente- Me pareció justo que ya que Carolinne me acompaño al teatro viniera a ver donde trabaja su papi también- añadio y Puck le sonríe y se inclina y le da un pequeño beso en los labios

Gracias- le susurro y ella le sonríe y alguien se aclara la garganta y al ver son los dos hombres que hablaban con Puck, mientras Miriam les sonríe, aunque las demas personas también los miran- Oh, cierto, señor Alamos- dijo Puck y el hombre de 50 se acerca- Ella es mi esposa Rachel y esta pequeña de aquí es Carolinne- y el hombre le sonríe a Rachel y ambos se dan la mano

Un placer señor- le dijo Rachel

El placer es mio señora Puckerman- dijo sonriendo el señor Alamos y miro a Carolinne- Cuanto tiene esta hermosura-

4 meses- contesto Puck

No parece- dijo el de 30 al ver a la pequeña tan despierta y mira a Rachel sonriendo- Hola- la saludo

Hola Delan- saludo Rachel

Mondred tiene razón- concordo el señor Alamos sonriéndole a la pequeña

Bueno todos dicen que es asi de despierta porque heredo el cerebro de Rach y no el mio- dijo Puck encogiéndose de hombros y todos se rien y el señor Alamos le hace caras a Carolinne haciendo que la bebe se ria y todos lo miran sorprendido, porque es bastante apático y se da cuenta que todos lo observan

Tengo nietos- aclaro y todos asienten- Ademas no siempre se debe ser apático y sin emociones- añadio y todos se miran con cara de culpabilidad- Siempre debemos separar el trabajo de la familia- añadio y todos asienten- Pero bueno Puckerman felicidades por tu hija y por tu esposa, ambas son muy hermosas- y Rachel se ruboriza y le agradece

Gracias señor, espero no le moleste la visita- dijo Puck y Rachel abre los ojos preocupada

No, no hay problema alguno- aseguro- Hagan el encargo- recordó y Puck y Delan asienten y el señor se va

No había pensado que podía ser un problema venir a visitarte- le dijo Rachel a Puck y el la mira

Ya oiste no hay problema- le dijo y ella asiente

Hey Puck- lo llamo Delan- Dejame cargar a tu hermosura de hija- pidió y Puck asiente y se la da, y los demas se acercan a ver a Carolinne y Puck mira a Rachel

Asumo que todo salió bien en el teatro- pregunto y Rachel lo abraza y asiente

Carolinne es una Berry despues de todo- le dijo Rachel- Asi que adora ser el centro de atención- añadio y Puck se rie- Igual que ahora- añadio mirando a la gente que esta alrededor de ella y Delan y Puck también mira

Cierto- concordo y miro a Rachel- Gracias por traerla-

No tienes nada que agradecer- le aseguro Rachel- Pero ya va siendo hora que nos vayamos-

Ok- concedió Puck pero no con muchas ganas

Porque no almorzamos juntos- le propuso Rachel al ver su cara y el le sonríe y se inclina y le da un pequeño beso en los labios y asiente y se separa de ella y va donde Delan y recupera a su hija y Rachel ve a Delan asentir y Puck se devuelve donde Rachel y le da a Carolinne

Voy por mis cosas y vamos a comer- le dijo y Rachel asiente y lo ve desaparecer y mientras ella acomoda a Carolinne en su coche

Es una bebe muy hermosa- dijo alguien a su lado y Rachel al ver es una chica bastante joven

Gracias- le dijo Rachel y la chica sigue mirando a la bebe

Tiene suerte de que el señor Puckerman haya querido tener una hija con usted- dijo la chica y Rachel la mira con los ojos muy abiertos

Suerte- pregunto incrédula

Claro- dijo la chica mirándola de arriba abajo- El es muy guapo en cambio usted señorita, bueno no tanto- y Rachel tiene la boca abierta por el insulto

Perdon- pregunto cruzándose de brazos- Quien te crees que eres- pregunto molesta

Marie Jensen, mucho gusto señorita- se presento la chica- Y espero que sepa que peleare por el señor Puckerman- y Rachel se largo a reir de buena gana y Carolinne también se rie, cada vez que escucha a su madre reírse o a Nate lo hace

Cuantos años tienes- le pregunto Rachel moderando su risa y sonriéndole a su bebe

22- contesto Marie- Y se que soy joven, pero soy toda una mujer- añadio orgullosa y Rachel quiere reírse de nuevo

Ok, Marie, voy a tratar de no ser cruel, incluso si tu me acabas de insultar- le dijo tranquilamente Rachel- Primero no soy señorita, este año cumplo 2 años de matrimonio- dijo- Casada con el señor Puckerman, por lo que segundo no me digas que pelearas por MI ESPOSO conmigo, porque creeme por mucho que seas una escultural chica con mucha silicona y poco cerebro Noah no te prestara la mayor atención, porque me ama a mi, y estoy muy segura que no arriesgara a su familia por nada ni por nadie- aseguro y la chica va a protestar- Alto, aun no termino, tercero no te atrevas a intentar algo con MI ESPOSO, porque creeme que no solo sentiras mi furia, sino que la de todas las personas que ayudaron a que estuviéramos juntos, que son bastantes, asi que ten cuidado con lo que haces-

Es una amenaza- pregunto Marie cruzándose de brazos

Es una advertencia- respondió Puck para sorpresa de ambas, que lo miran, Rachel le sonríe y Marie lo mira avergonzada- Vete a trabajar Jensen- ordeno y la chica asiente y se va corriendo y Puck mira a Rachel- Lo siento-

Hace cuanto te coquetea- le pregunto Rachel mientras el se le acerca

Desde que llego hace algunas semanas, pero te juro que no he respondido a nada como para que siga haciéndolo- le aseguro Puck

No tienes que asegurarme nada Noah- le dijo Rachel- Confio en ti- aseguro y le dio un pequeño beso- Vamos a comer- pregunto y Puck asiente sonriendo y ambos se van a comer con Carolinne a un restaurant cercano a la oficina de Puck, y despues de comer Puck acompaño a Rachel al auto y le ayudo a subir a Carolinne y el coche

Te vere en la casa entonces-

No- respondió Rachel y el la mira confundido- Se que mi mama sale temprano hoy del trabajo y tengo pensado hacerle una visita y como Nate se va para alla, me pareció buena idea-

Entonces lo mas probable que terminemos cenando alla- entendió Puck y Rachel asiente

Esa es mi idea- dijo divertida y Puck se rie- Y además acerca de lo que hablamos durante el almuerzo-

Llamalo Rach, dudo que se niegue- le aseguro Puck y ella asiente

Asi lo hare- aseguro y lo beso- Umm, ten cuidado con las chiquillas de tu oficina- susurro al separar sus labios de los de su esposo y Puck sonríe

Preciosa, te amo demasiado como para que una chiquilla se meta entre nosotros- le aseguro Puck y Rachel sonríe y se besan una vez mas

Tambien te amo- le dijo Rachel y se subió al auto y le hace adiós con la mano y se va, mientras Puck se devuelve a la oficina y se va a la oficina de Delan y le cuenta lo que paso y Delan le pide a Miriam que llame a Jensen, y la chica entra a la oficina

Me llamo señor Mondred- pregunto Marie entrando y el asiente

Sientante- le pidió y la chica ve a Puck parado al lado de la ventana de la oficina y esconde la cara y se sienta- Me imagino que sabes porque estas aquí- le pregunto Delan

Por lo que le dije a la señori…señora Puckerman- contesto Marie

Asi es- le dijo Delan- Jensen hasta ahora tu admiración por el señor Puckerman aquí presente no había sido problema, pero no puedo dejar pasar lo sucedido con la señora Puckerman- añadio- Aquí en Alamaos y asociados respetamos a las familias de nuestros empleados, porque una vez entran a trabajar con nosotros son parte de nuestra familia, por lo tanto sus familias también lo son, por lo que si eres irrespetuosa con las familias lo eres con la compañía, entiendes lo que digo- y la chica asiente- Bien, Puckerman aquí no espera que pierdas tu trabajo por esto ni nada, además que no fue tan grave por lo que se, pero si exigimos una disculpa- y la chica asiente y mira a Puck

Lo siento señor Puckerman no quise ser irrespetuosa- se disculpo- Con su esposa- añadio no con muchas ganas y Puck niega con la cabeza

Acepto tu disculpa- le dijo Puck- Pero para evitarnos mas problemas dejaras de trabajar directamente conmigo-

Pero, en serio lo siento- se disculpo Marie de nuevo

Ya habíamos decidido ello antes que llegaras- le dijo Delan- Pasaras a mi equipo y Cole pasara al equipo de Puckerman, ahora ve a terminar con lo que el señor Puckerman te ordeno y te vere mañana a primera hora con mi equipo- ordeno y la chica asiente y se va y Delan mira a Puck- Rayos lo tiene mal-

Lo se y te dije que no la pusieras conmigo- le recordó Puck y Delan asiente- Cual es el nombre de Cole-

Margaret- contesto Delan- Hablare con ella y veremos que pasa mañana- y Puck asiente y se va a trabajar…

Mientras Rachel llega a casa de su mama y despues de alimentar a Carolinne la hace dormir y la pone en su coche, y despues ella y Shelby conversan, Shelby ya sabe de las buenas noticias debido a la compañia…

Deja de evitar la llamada cariño- le dijo de pronto Shelby y Rachel asiente y toma su celular

_Alo-_ le contestaron

Hola Kurt-

_Rach, mi diva, lamento no saber que eras tu al teléfono pero estaba cortando unas telas y tome el teléfono solamente sin ver el identificador_- le dijo animado Kurt

No te preocupes, estas ocupado- le pregunto Rachel

_Nunca para ti_- le aseguro Kurt

Ok te tengo una buena noticia- dijo Rachel sonriendo

_Soy todo oídos diva_- le aseguro Kurt de nuevo

Broadway- dijo Rachel simplemente

_Tu sueño_- dijo Kurt

Mi realidad- añadio Rachel y del otro lado no se escucha nada- Kurt estas ahí- pregunto confundida

_OH POR DIOS_- grito Kurt y Rachel aleja el teléfono sonriendo y lo devuelve a su oído- _Es en serio_-

Si, la obra paso a Broadway- le dijo Rachel

_Oh, diva es genial_- dijo Kurt emocionado

Lo es- dijo sonriendo Rachel- Y te llamo porque necesito pedirte un favor respecto a ello-

_Cuentame te ayudare en lo que sea_- le aseguro Kurt

Bien, Anton y yo debemos hacer varias cosas antes de que la obra se estrene en Broadway- empezó Rachel- Y hoy lleve a Carolinne al teatro porque no había problema alguno en que estuviera ahí, pero con todo lo que tendremos que hacer no quiero y tampoco es conveniente que Carolinne ande conmigo para todos lados, y eres el único que trabaja en casa-

_Rachel al punto_- pidió Kurt

Necesito pedirte si es que puedes cuidar a Carolinne en las mañanas- pidió finalmente Rachel- Seran por al menos dos semanas seguidas y despues unos cuantos dias-

_Eso es todo_- pregunto Kurt

Si-

_Rach tenias miedo de que no aceptara_-

Algo- confeso Rachel

_Estas demente_- le pregunto ofuscado- _Rach, Carolinne es mi ahijada, no me negare jamás a cuidar de ella_-

Lo se, es solo que se que igualmente trabajas aunque sea desde la casa y no quiero que cuidar a Carolinne sea un inconveniente- le aclaro Rachel

_Tonteras_- dijo Kurt- _Rach adoro a mi ahijada al diablo el trabajo_-

Kurt- dijo Rachel en tono de reprimenda

_Es en serio, además tu también trabajas en casa con ella y Carolinne no te hace problema alguno_- le recordó

Eso es cierto-

_Vez_- dijo Kurt- _Además me servirá de practica para cuando Blaine y yo decidamos tener los nuestros_- añadio emocionado

Ok- dijo derrotada Rachel- Entonces no me preocupare porque sea un inconveniente, y estamos hablando entonces para ponernos de acuerdo en todo-

_Como quieras_- aseguro Kurt y despues de despedirse ambos colgaron

Mas tarde los niños llegaron a la casa y Beth era las mas feliz de tener a su hermana y a su hermanita de visita, y al llegar Puck, los Puckerman se quedaron a cenar, y despues de un rato se fueron a casa…

Y en casa Puck puso a dormir a una agotada Carolinne en su cuna, y despues de darle las buenas noches a Nate también se fue a acostar…y le conto a Rachel lo que paso con Marie, asi que Rachel decidió que a pesar de que esta cansada debe recordarle a su esposo que el es de ELLA y de nadie mas, asi que procedió a hacerlo…

Al dia siguiente Rachel hablo con Anton y entre ambos organizaron sus agendas y todo y asi Rachel llamo a Kurt para coordinar todo con el…mientras que Puck recibió a la nueva miembro de su equipo Margaret Cole, la cual se habituo de inmediato al trabajo con el y los demas a su cargo, y afortunadamente para Puck la chica no lo mira toda coqueta como Marie…

Y los dias empezaron a pasar y Kurt empezó a pasar tiempo con su ahijada y tal como el sabia Carolinne no le ha hecho ningún problema, aunque el primer dia si estuvo algo mañonosa, pero solo por lo poco habituada que esta de estar lejos de su mama o de cualquiera de los miembros mas cercanos a su familia, su mama, Nate y su papa, pero ya al dia siguiente su animo estaba mejor y Kurt se pudo relajar y dejar de preocuparse, ya que Carolinne siguio demostrando ser un bebe modelo…

Y el dia que Carolinne cumplió 5 meses cayo dia sábado, asi que todos los Puckerman estaban en casa…y en la noche de ese dia, Rachel fue a dejarle un pote de fruta a Nate y lo vio muy concentrado en su computadora

Aquí esta tu fruta- dijo Rachel dejándoselo a su lado y Nate la mira y le sonríe

Gracias Rach- dijo tomando el pote

Que haces- le pregunto curiosa, pero sin mirar la pantalla de la computadora

Estoy editando algo para Artie-

Editando- pregunto sorprendida y Nate asiente

Queria hacerlo el, pero esta con un monton de trabajo asi que me ofreci a hacerlo por el, aunque el le da la aprobación oficial- le conto Nate

Ok- entendió Rachel- Y para que es esta edición- pregunto curiosa

No puedo decirte Rach- le dijo Nate- Me encantaría, pero es un secreto de Artie y no quiero defraudar su confianza-

Entiendo- dijo sonriendo Rachel- Pero me sorprende algo-

Que-

Te gusta editar- añadio Rachel y Nate asiente- Te gusta mucho, asi como para seguir una carrera con ello- y Nate la mira pensativo y va abrir la boca- No me respondas- le pidió Rachel rápidamente y Nate la mira confundido- No debería estar preguntándote por eso-

Porque no- pregunto confundido

Porque aun eres un niño- respondió Rachel- Y no debes pensar en una carrera aun, debes disfrutar ser un niño, asi que no me respondas, si te gusta, bueno disfrutalo, nada de hablar de carreras a menos que ya estes en la secundaria y hablemos de que es lo que te gustaría hacer al salir, pero no antes- dijo resolutiva

Ok- dijo divertido Nate

Bien, te dejo- dijo sonriendo Rachel y se va hacia la puerta

Rach- la llamo Nate y ella lo mira- Sabras que hago pronto, porque no será secreto mucho tiempo- aseguro

Ok- dijo Rachel entendiendo y se fue de la habitación y Nate vuelve a la computadora

Quinn se ve linda aquí- murmuro sonriendo el chico…

CONTINUARA…


	54. Chapter 54

Wind White gracias por tu comentario...

Por si no lo notaron los capitulos estan mas largos, y seguiran siendolo, ya que debido a lo que me cuesta escribirlos estan saliendo mas largos, lo que compensa la demora tambien...

Felices Fiestas para todos, ojala hayan tenido una linda navidad y pasen lo super en año nuevo :D...nos veremos en 2012 :D

Pero por mientras, Glee no me pertenece :(...disfruten el capitulo :D

* * *

><p>54<p>

PROPUESTA Y SORPRESAS

Rachel llevo a Carolinne a su control de los 5 meses con Quinn y una vez que Quinn termino de examinar a la pequeña, Rachel no puede evitar notar lo extraña que se ve Quinn

Quinn- y esta la mira- Esta todo bien- le pregunto Rachel

Porque lo preguntas-

Te ves bajoneada- le dijo Rachel terminando de vestir a Carolinne- Y hace mucho no te veía asi-

Crei que no se me notaba- murmuro Quinn y Rachel la mira confundida

Que no se te notaba- pregunto

Mi estado de humor- contesto Quinn y Rachel la mira confundida- Artie ha estado raro últimamente, y bueno he tratado por todos los medio de llamar su atención, pero en vez de acercarme a el, siento que nos estamos alejando- pauso- Y obviamente lo que siento me tiene triste- y Rachel asiente- Y creía que no se me notaba, porque Artie no me ha hecho ningún comentario al respecto, y el siempre me hace comentarios respecto a mi humor-

Ya veo- entendió Rachel y tomo a Carolinne y se sento frente a Quinn- Le trataste de decir como te sientes-

No- contesto Quinn

Deberias, por lo que se tu y Artie siempre son honestos el uno con el otro- le dijo Rachel y Quinn asiente- Entonces deberías preguntarle-

Lo hare- dijo segura Quinn y despues de hablar un poco mas de Carolinne, Rachel se fue, y Quinn al llegar a su casa, bueno su novio no esta y llego tarde y cansado por el trabajo asi que decidió atenderlo y dejar la conversación para despues…lo malo es que despues se están volviendo dias, y eso tiene la mas nerviosa y preocupada…

No se que hacer T- dice Quinn sentada en el departamento de su mejor amiga, mientras juega con un animado y revoltoso Kail, mientras Tina esta en la cocina- Por mas que intento hablar con Artie, o llega cansado o yo tengo que correr al hospital, siempre hay algo que me impide hablar con el-

La verdad es que creo que estas ahogando en un vaso de agua Q- le dijo Tina- Artie te ama, y es solo que ha estado con mucho trabajo entre la empresa y las nuevas clases que esta dando en la NYU-

Lo se-

Y mas tus horarios, bueno- añadio Tina

No hemos tenido tiempo para ser pareja- concluyo Quinn y Tina asiente

Lo que no significa que se estén distanciando, solo deben ordenar sus horarios, es todo- añadio Tina

Y como arreglamos eso sino puedo ni hablar con el de ello con todas las interrupciones que tenemos- dijo frustrada Quinn y Tina le sonríe

Ya veras que todo caera por su propio peso- le aseguro Tina y Quinn se encoge de hombros no muy convencida, y a los dias seguir pasando Tina vio mas preocupada a Quinn asi que tomo su teléfono…- O haces algo ya o te pateo el trasero de aquí a Virginia y luego a Lima, ya no tolero verla asi de desesperada, y mas aun seguir ayudándote en ponerla mas deseperada, asi QUE HAZ ALGO- grito en el teléfono…

Y al llegar mediados de julio, Artie llamo a Quinn a su trabajo y le pidió que se juntaran a almorzar, y que se vieran en Central Park frente a la gran pantalla que hay frente a una de las entradas del parque, y ella despues de hablar con su jefe lo llamo de vuelta para decirle que lo veria ahí, aunque le sorprendió que su jefe la dejara irse fácilmente, pero no lo cuestiono…

Y al llegar al lugar, no divisa a Artie por ninguna parte, y ahí bastante gente a su alrededor…

LUCY QUINN FABRAY- dijo alto la voz de Artie detrás de Quinn y ella al darse vuelta no lo ve- EN LA PANTALLA- añadio y al ver Quinn la cara de Artie esta en la pantalla de televisión- HAY ALGO QUE QUIERO PREGUNTAR, PERO ANTES, QUIERO QUE SEPAS PORQUE LO PREGUNTO- añadio y toda la gente mira la pantalla y Quinn tiene la boca abierta de sorprendida y unas imágenes de ella aparecen, cuando era pequeña hasta llegar a una de porrista- CUANDO TE CONOCI ERAS UNA PORRISTA, A LA QUE TODO LO QUE LE IMPORTABA ERA LA POPULARIDAD- y mas fotos de ella salen en la escuadra con Santana y Brittany- PERO TE UNISTE AL CLUB GLEE Y DEMOSTRASTE QUE ADEMAS DE BELLA Y POPULAR, PUEDES CANTAR- y se ve un video de ella con las demas chicas cantando Bad Romance- Y PASASTE POR UN DOLOR GRANDE, PERO TE REPUSISTE A EL Y DEMOSTRASTE QUE ADEMAS ERES FUERTE- y otras fotos de Quinn salen durante su tercer año de secundaria y su ultimo año- PERO NO ME ENAMORE DE TI HASTA QUE TE CONOCI DE VERDAD- y fotos de Quinn en la universidad con Tina, Mike y Artie, y sola en la facultad de Medicina…- Y ME DEJASTE AMARTE- y fotos de ambos en la boda de Lauren, en su primera cita y otras fotos mas- Y PUEDO DECIR- y mas fotos de ella en el hospital, con sus amigos, con Beth, y lagrimas le caen a Quinn- QUE TAMBIEN ME AMAS- añadio la voz de Artie- Quinn- y ella lo ve frente a ella y en su mano tiene una caja con una anillo y Quinn se lleva las manos a la boca

Oh por dios- susurro emocionada y todos los miran

Se quizás no soy con quien te viste pasando el resto de tu vida, pero yo puedo decir lo mismo- siguio Artie y Quinn asiente- Pero te amo Lucy Quinn Fabray, y me pasare el resto de mi vida demostrándote cuanto te amo, porque nada, ni siquiera esta silla, me lo puede impedir- le aseguro- Asi que, Lucy Quinn Fabray, me harias el honor de ser mi esposa-

Oh por dios- susurro Quinn de nuevo y Artie le sonríe y ella asiente con la cabeza- SI- grito saltando encima de el y lo besa, y todos en el parque aplauden, y al separar sus labios, Artie le pone el anillo

Perfecto- le dijo sonriendo

No mas perfecto que tu, Artie- le dijo emocionada aun- No puedo creer todo esto, como-

Te merecías una proposición a tu altura Quinn- le dijo Artie sonriendo y ella lo abraza- Y no te iba a proponer matrimonio hasta que lo lograra, y recuerdo que una vez que estábamos aquí me dijiste que te encantaban los anuncios en esa pantalla, asi que tenia que conseguir que estuvieras ahí-

Te amo- le dijo Quinn y Artie le sonríe

Yo también te amo- le aseguro Artie y ambos se besan de nuevo- Y lamento haber actuado como si notara lo bajoneada que estabas, pero quería que todo estuviera perfecto-

No puedo ni estar molesta- le dijo Quinn sorprendida- Porque lo fue- y lo abraza de nuevo

Bien entonces vamos a la siguiente parte- le dijo Artie y ella lo mira confundida- Tenemos una comida con nuestros amigos, para festejar el compromiso-

En serio- pregunto sorprendida y Artie asiente

Si- respondió sonriendo Artie y Quinn le sonríe- Asi que vamos señorita Fabray- y ella asiente y Artie se la lleva sentada en su silla, mientras Quinn no puede parar de sonreir, y llegaron a un hotel y Quinn mira para todos lados sorprendida

Señor Abrams- dijo un hombre y Artie asiente- Señorita Fabray, bienvenidos al hotel Plaza- añadio cordialmente- Si me siguen- y el hombre se puso a caminar delante de ellos y Artie lo sigue aun con Quinn en su regazo y llegan a donde hay dos puertas y el hombre mira a Artie- Ya todos sus amigos están aquí-

Gracias- le dijo Artie y Quinn le sonríe

Gracias a usted por elegirnos señor Abrams, y felicidades a ambos por su compromiso- añadio el hombre y Artie asiente y Quinn vuelve a sonreir- Disfruten su velada- y abrió las puertas y unas serpentinas los bañan y Quinn se rie y le da un beso a Artie

Eres grandioso y te amo- le dijo

Tu eres la grandiosa Quinn, y te mereces todo esto y mas, y también te amo- le dijo Artie y ella lo besa

Aww- corearon todas las chicas, menos…- Ok, si muy lindos- dijo Santana y Artie y Quinn la miran- Si se aman y todos estamos muy felices por los dos, ahora dejen de chuparse la cara y empezemos este festejo que me quiero emborrachar- y Rachel le da un codazo

Amen a eso hermana- dijo Becky y Blaine la mira desaprobatoriamente, y Quinn ve que todos sus amigos están ahí, incluso los niños, y todos tienen una copa en la mano y un camarero se le acerca a ella y Artie y ambos toman sus copas

OK- dijo Mike y todos lo miran- Por Artie y Quinn, felicidades a ambos, pero nada de discursos largos ese es para la boda, asi que SALUD-

SALUD- dijeron todos y Quinn sonríe y todos empiezan a disfrutar del coctel, y conversar también…

Espero Quinn que me dejes hacer tu vestido- le dijo Kurt

Por supuesto- le dijo Quinn- En quien mas voy a confiar con algo tan importante Kurt- añadio incrédula

Cierto- dijo Kurt complacido

Tina va a ser tu madrina- le pregunto Becky y Quinn asiente- Y tus damas de honor-

No creo que vaya a tener- les dijo Quinn y todas la miran confundidas- Seria muy difícil escoger solo dos o una, asi que prefiero tener solo a mi madrina, si esta bien con todas-

Es tu boda Quinn- le dijo Rachel- Tu decides- y todas asienten y Quinn les sonríe- Pero demandamos ayudar-

Eso esta mas que claro Rachel- les aseguro la rubia y todas sonríen, mientras los hombres hablan con Artie

Espero que no les moleste- empezó Artie- Pero solo tendre a Mike de padrino, no quiero causar conflictos con nadie mas teniendo que escoger- añadio

Por mi esta bien- dijo Puck y todos asienten- Pero Quinn no ira a escoger a damas de honor-

No- respondió Artie- Cuando tu y Rach se casaron hablamos de ello, como nos gustaría y ahí me dijo que no quería damas de honor-

Oh- mumuraron todos

Y, Lima, Virginia o Nueva York- pregunto Blaine- Para el lugar de la boda-

Dejare que Quinn escoja- le respondio Artie- Finalmente los hombres hacemos la proposición, y las mujeres las que cumplen sus sueños con la boda, mientras nosotros cumplimos el sueño de casarnos con la chica que amamos y somos lo suficientemente suertudos para ser amados por ellas- añadio

Abrams te creció una- le dijo Puck y Artie rola los ojos

Me vas a decir que casarte con Rach no fue un sueño cumplico para ti- le pregunto y Puck no dice nada- Vez-

Ok, ya tienes razón- concedió finalmente Puck- Pero hablemos de algo mas- pidió y todos se rien, y Nate se les acerca con el coche de Carolinne y Puck se para a sacarla- Rach me la mando- y Nate asiente simplemente y se va donde sus amigos mientras Puck vuelve a con los demas con Carolinne en sus brazos- Este es otro sueño cumplido-

Definitivamente- dijeron todos mirando a la pequeña embobados, mientras las chicas los miran

Si vieran sus caras ahora- dijo divertida Tina y todas se rien, mientras tiene su cámara en las manos y les toma una fotografía- Me pregunto porque los niños hombres no tienen ese efecto en el genero masculino, como las niñitas-

Porque a pesar de ser angelitos, se volverán en cerdos en algun punto- dijo Becky y Santana asiente- Mientras que nosotras seguimos siendo angeles, además los dominamos, aunque no lo reconozcan y eso pasa desde que somos bebes-

Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Quinn- Siempre he usado mi lado angelical para conseguir lo que quiero- y todas asienten- Y los hombres lo pierden, sobretodo al llegar a la adolescencia-

No quiero que Nate o Kail lo pierdan- dijo Rachel triste y todas asienten

Nate es un chico dulce, lo mismo que Zack- dijo Shelby y todas asienten- Asi que no creo que lo pierda, pero con la influencia de todos esos- apunto a los chicos- Es posible que Kail crezca para volverse asi-

Cierto- dijo Tina seria- Pero para eso estoy yo para evitarlo-

Y te apoyaremos- le dijo Brittany y todas asienten- Ahora sigue sacándoles fotos para tener con que amenazarlos- y Tina asiente y sigue sacándoles fotos a los bobos de sus parejas a los que Carolinne tiene atrapados en sus deditos con su dulzura

Rach lo mejor que pudiste hacer es tener a esa hermosura- le dijo Santana- Es nuestra perfecta aliada- añadio y todas asienten

Es un dulce y hermoso caballo de troya- dijo Quinn divertida y todas se rien concordando con Quinn…finalmente la velada termino y todos se despidieron…y una vez Artie y Quinn se demostraron lo mucho que se quieren, ambos están despiertos, Quinn esta apoyada en el pecho de su novio y lo mira- Quiero que nos casemos aquí, no en Lima- y Artie la mira

Lo supuse- le dijo- Pero me gustaría saber de ti el porque-

Lima es mi pasado, si puedo volver y divertirme con todos estando alla- le dijo Quinn- Pero no me trae muchos buenos recuerdos, en cambio Nueva York, si, porque aquí si hemos podido ser felices todos, y mas aun Artie, aquí encontré la paz que siempre busque-

La encontraste finalmente al poder tener una relación con Beth- pregunto Artie y Quinn asiente

Soy muy feliz aquí Artie- aseguro acurrucándose en los brazos de su novio, o mas bien prometido- Y aquí quiero seguir siendo feliz-

Sera como tu quieras Quinn- le dijo Artie y ella sonríe- Quiero que tengas la boda que deseas, a mi solo dime donde tengo que estar y ahí estare esperándote al lado del altar para que te conviertas en mi esposa, que es finalmente todo lo que quiero- y Quinn lo mira

Eres tan dulce y honesto- le dijo Quinn y lo beso suavemente- Y estas seguro que puedo tener lo que quiera, sin restricciones- y Artie lo piensa

Salvo mucho rosa- pidió divertido y Quinn se rie y lo besa…

Y entre los dos escogieron la mejor fecha, decidieron casarse en el verano, pero como no quieren tener una boda apurada y coordinar todo con sus trabajos también, decidieron casarse en el verano de 2021, el sábado 17 de julio, reservaron la hora en una iglesia cercana a Central Park…

Y de a poco entre todas las chicas le fueron ayudando a Quinn con los preparativos de su boda, especialmente Kurt que es el encargado de su vestido de novia y del vestido de Tina, y sin darse cuenta todos las vacaciones se fueron, y los planes de verano que Rachel y Puck tenían pensados los decidieron dejar para mas adelante, porque con las obras a Rachel el tiempo se le ha hecho escaso, aunque a principios de agosto…

Vamos Caro, quien es- le pregunta a Nate a su hermana, es domingo en la mañana- Quien es- repitió y Puck que esta acostado sobre su estomago en la cama mira confundido y adormilado al chico que esta sentado en el lado de Rachel de la cama y al ver Rachel tiene a Carolinne sentada entre las piernas en la cama en la parte de los pies

Quien es princesa- le dijo divertida Rachel y Nate apunta a Puck y el los mira a todos confundido

Que pasa- pregunto

Pa…pa- dijo una pequeña y dulce voz y Puck mira a su hija con los ojos muy abiertos- Papa- repitió Carolinne golpeándose las piernas con las manitos

Si, ese es tu papa- dijo sonriendo Rachel y mira a Puck quien se acerca a ellas

Quien soy, princesa- le pregunto

Papa- repitió Carolinne y Puck la toma y le da un sonoro beso en la mejilla y la abraza contra el y Nate y Rachel lo miran sonriendo emocionados al ver también las emociones pasando por la cara de Puck…digamos que ese fue un buen dia para los Puckerman…

Y el tiempo siguio pasando, y pronto los niños volvieron a la escuela de nuevo, Puck y Rachel cumplieron otro año mas de casados, le celebraron el cumpleaños a Nate, y ese mismo dia, Carolinne sorprendió a Rachel diciéndole "mama", y si ese dia no podía ser mejor, cada vez que Nate le decía "Ma" Carolinne de inmediato lo repetía también…y Becky y Sam celebraron su primer aniversario, y las festividades de fin de año llegaron…

Tantas cosas que comprar- dijo Rachel empujando un carro de supermercado con Carolinne sentada en esos asientos de bebes, mientras Nate echa cosas de la lista- No puedo creer lo rápido que paso el año-

Cierto- dijo Nate y miro a su hermanita que juega con una pelota de goma que vio a la entrada y la pidió diciendo "peota" y Nate le saco una y se la dio- Y Caro ya tiene 10 meses y antes de navidad tendra 11 y sin que nos demos cuenta llegara su cumpleaños- y Rachel sonríe mirando a su bebe

Cierto- dijo algo triste- Es increíble como ustedes dos están creciendo-

No te pongas melancolica Rach- le pidió Nate y Rachel se rie

Papa- dijo Carolinne y ambos la miran mientras ella sonríe y levanta las manos- Papa- repitió

Hola princesa- dijo la voz de Puck detrás de ellos y Rachel y Nate se dan vuelta a mirarlo- Hola-

Que haces aquí- le pregunto Rachel dándole un pequeño beso en los labios

Como dijeron que vendrían a comprar decidi pasar despues del trabajo- dijo Puck simplemente encogiéndose de hombros y saluda a Nate con su golpe de puños y toma a su niña del asiento- Y ya tienen todo-

Aun nos faltan algunas cosas- le dijo Nate mirando la lista- La lista de nana es bastante grande-

Bueno seremos bastantes asi que- dijo simplemente Puck

Nosotros, mas mis papas, Deb y Sarah, Brittana, Klaine, Sacky y los Howell- numero Rachel

Y los Changs y Quartie- pregunto Nate, acostumbrado a los nombres de las parejas

Van a Lima, la mama de Tina demando pasar las fiestas con su nieto y Artie y Quinn prometieron pasar las fiestas con su mama y los padres de Artie- le conto Rachel y Nate asiente entendiendo

Una pregunta- dijo Puck y Rachel y Nate lo miran- Sacky- dijo confundido

Sam y Becky- respondió Rachel- Kurt aun trabaja en el nombre de pareja de ambos- añadio- Y ahora a seguir- y siguieron con las compras, y pronto la navidad paso y un nuevo año empezó…

(2021)

Vamos Caro- llama Rachel a su pequeña, ambas están en el living de la casa, Rachel despejo el lugar, por lo que la mesa de centro no esta, mientras Caro esta parada apoyada en el sillón y la mira- Ven donde mama- y Caro se rie- No seas mala, ven- la llamo moviendo las manos, esta tratando de que de unos pasos, ha estado de a poco dándolos, pero aun no se larga a caminar sola…y una llave se siente

Papa- dijo Carolinne y Rachel sonríe y mira hacia la puerta y ve a su esposo entrar- Papa- repitió Carolinne y Puck la mira y deja su bolso en la entrada y se acerca acuclillándose frente a su niña

Hola preciosa- le dijo dándole un beso en la frente

Hola- dijo ella, ya cada vez dice mas palabras y Puck mira a Rachel

Estas intentando que camine- le pregunto

Practicamos todas las tardes- le conto Rachel simplemente- Aunque hoy tuve que dejarlo para mas tarde de lo normal, porque la reunión se me alargo-

Kurt cuido a Caro entonces- pregunto Puck y Rachel asiente y Puck mira a su pequeña- Ve donde mama- y Caro niega con la cabeza- Porque no- y ella esconde la cara con sus manitos y el se rie- Susto- le pregunto Puck y Carolinne niega con la cabeza

Carolinne- la llamo Rachel y la pequeña la mira y esconde la cara con sus manitos de nuevo y Rachel mira a Puck y mira a la niña de nuevo- Papa te ayuda- y Carolinne la mira sonriendo- Ok, Noah, vas a tener que ayudar- y el asiente y toma a la niña de sus manitos, y se siente como un gigante, y le ayuda a dar pasos hacia Rachel y los últimos la suelta y Carolinne llega a los brazos de Rachel, la que sonríe, y al recibirla le da un beso en la mejilla- Bien hecho princesa, ve donde papa ahora- y la pone mirando a Puck y Carolinne da pasitos cortitos, y pierde un poco el equilibrio, pero Puck la alcanza a atajar para evitar que se caiga

Sin que nos demos cuenta se va a largar- le dijo Puck a Rachel la que asiente- Donde esta Nate-

En casa de uno de sus compañeros a unos edificios de aquí- le contesto Rachel- Esta haciendo un trabajo- añadio- La mama de su compañero me dijo que no me preocupara que ella les dara de cenar asi que comeremos solos- y Puck asiente entendiendo, y despues de hacer caminar a Carolinne un poco mas, Rachel se encargo de la cena y comieron y Puck decidió el arreglar a Carolinne para dormir, y Nate llego como a las 9 de la noche asi que se baño y se fue a dormir de inmediato, mientras Rachel y Puck también se acuestan…

Ya pronto Carolinne cumplirá un año- le dijo Rachel a Puck el que asiente- Es increíble lo rápido que paso el año-

Y cada vez pasara mas rápido- añadio Puck y Rachel asiente y lo abraza y el le besa la frente- Te amo preciosa- le dijo y Rachel lo mira sonriendo y le da un pequeño beso en los labios

Tambien te amo Noah- le dijo sonriendo- Cada dia doy gracias por tenerte conmigo, y por la familia que estamos formando- y el la besa también, y dejaron que el sueño los venciera…

(Sabado 16 de enero, Centro comercial)

Gracias a ambos por venir conmigo- le dijo Rachel a Kurt y Santana

Por mi ahijada lo que sea- le dijo Kurt

Ademas yo tengo que comprarle su regalo- le dijo Santana y Rachel le sonríe a ambos

Es increíble como paso el tiempo- siguio Rachel- Que Caro va a cumplir un año en unos dias-

Es increíble- concordo Santana- Sobretodo por el hecho de que cada vez habla mas claro y el otro dia ya estaba prácticamente caminando-

Cierto- concordo Kurt- Y lo mejor de todo es que entiende tan bien cuando le dices algo, que me encanta-

Britt me dijo que Tina siempre se queja que Kail es muy intruso- les dijo Santana

Lo se, Tina también me ha dicho lo mismo- les conto Rachel- De hecho me dijo que la próxima vez que este embarazada comera lo que yo comi durante mi embarazo con Carolinne porque esta segura que las locuras de Kail es por culpa de que comio algo- añadio divertida

Kail es un amor y solo es travieso cuando sabe que puede ser malo- dijo Kurt y Rachel asiente

Como diciéndome Satan- dijo Santana cruzándose de brazos y Rachel y Kurt se rien- No le encuentro lo divertido, dijimos que no dejaríamos que los idiotas lo influenciaran y hasta Tina se rio cuando me llamo asi-

Yo estoy segura que fue Noah quien le enseño a decirte asi- le dijo Rachel divertida- Y Mike debe a verlo apoyado- y Kurt asiente

Y estoy seguro que Puck tratara de enseñarle a Carolinne también- aseguro Kurt y Rachel asiente

Que lo intente- dijo Santana- Caro me adora, y de seguro me defenderá-

Santana es una bebe aun- le dijo Kurt- Dudo que sepa que es defender-

Yo dudo que no lo sepa- refuto Rachel y Kurt y Santana la miran confundidos- El otro dia Noah dejo una toalla tirada en la sala, y me moleste porque le encanta dejar las cosas tiradas y cuando la iba a tomar ella la tomo y me dijo que era de ella, lo que claramente era mentira-

Estaba defendiendo a Puck- entendió Kurt y Rachel asiente

No es la primera vez que regaño a Noah por ello- siguio Rachel- Y la vez anterior ella y Nate estaban presentes, no le grite ni nada, pero si lo mire muy enojada y le hice saber lo molesta que estaba-

Caro sabe cuando estas enojada o exasperada- dijo Santana- Sabia que le dirias algo al santo de su padre- y Rachel se rie y asiente

Lo que nos sorprendió a Noah y a mi- añadio Rachel

Es super inteligente mi ahijada- dijo emocionado Kurt y Rachel y Santana asienten y siguen con las compras…

CONTINUARA…


	55. Chapter 55

cala-16 gracias por comentar el capitulo anterior, y como se que te gusta Carolinne, bueno este capitulo esta dedicado a ti...y me disculpo por la demora, lo bueno es que los capitulos estan saliendo mas largos...

Glee no me pertenece, y por como esta ahora estoy feliz por ello :)...

* * *

><p>55<p>

SWEET CAROLINE, PARTE 1

(Miercoles 20 de enero, Departamento Puckerman)

Rachel, Puck y Nate se asoman en la puerta de la habitación de Carolinne que ya esta despierta en su cuna sentada jugando con su osito, el que le regalo Nate cuando llego a casa

Poppy- dice la pequeña y los tres sonríen al escucharla- Muah- hace sonar el beso que le da en la cabeza a su osito- Gomy casa- dice levantando el osito y se rie- Caro ir Gomy casa, mama, papa, Nei, no, Caro si- añadio y Rachel mira a Puck el que mira divertido a su pequeña y Puck siente que lo miran y al ver a Rachel ambos se sonríen y asienten

Listo- le susurro Rachel a Nate y el asiente y enciende una vela y Rachel abre la puerta y Caro la mira

Buenos dias mi princesa- la saludo Rachel sonriendo y Caro le sonríe

Mama- dice levantándose de parándose en las barras y salta- Saca mama- pidió y Rachel le sonríe

Ok- le dijo sonriendo Rachel y se le acerca y le hace creer que la va a sacar y Caro la mira molesta y Rachel se rie- Aun no- añadio

Mama mala, saca- exigió Carolinne y Rachel niega con la cabeza

No soy mala Carolinne- le dijo seria Rachel y pone su cara al nivel de la niñá- Es solo que hoy es un dia importante- y Carolinne la mira confundida y Nate y Puck entran a la habitación y Carolinne los ve y Rachel sonríe y los dos llegan donde ella

Papa, Nei- dijo Carolinne mirándolos

_Cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos a ti- _cantan Rachel, Puck y Nate- _Cumpleaños Carolinne, que los cumplas feliz- _y ellos terminan de cantar y Nate le acerca el pequeño pastel que tiene en las manos y Carolinne lo mira confundida

Sopla Caro- le dijo Nate y pero la pequeña solo los mira y Puck se le acerca y le sopla la cara y ella lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos

Asi- le dijo y le soplo la cara de nuevo y la niña se rie y Puck le sonríe- Hazlo tu, ahora- le pidió y Caro mueve los labios y hace un sonido como brrr, pero no sopla, y los otros tres se rien y ella también lo hace

Haz eso pero con la vela- le dijo Nate y la niña lo mira- Esto- y ella hace eso y Nate la sopla- Bravo Caro- dijo y Rachel y Puck le aplauden y Puck la saca de su cuna y le da un beso en la mejilla

Feliz cumpleaños princesa- le dijo y Rachel se le acerca y también le da un beso en la mejilla y Puck se la baja a Nate para que el también le de un beso y Rachel le saca un pedazo al pastelito y se lo mete en la boca a Carolinne y ella se saborea

Rico- dijo la niña y todos se rien

Ok, vamos a arreglarte para ir donde tu gomy- le dijo Rachel y la niña sonríe y mueve la cabeza en señal de aprobación y estira sus brazitos para que su mama la tome, asi que Puck se la da y el y Nate van a terminar de arreglarse para el dia, finalmente todos salen de la casa y Rachel va a dejar a Carolinne a casa de Kurt y al tocar

Hola Rach- la saludo no otro que Blaine y Rachel lo saluda y Blaine ve a la niña en su coche despierta- Hola Caro-

Bain- lo saludo Caro sonriendo y estira sus brazitos y Blaine le sonríe y la saca del coche y Rachel entra detrás de el

Porque aun aquí- le pregunto Rachel curiosa y Blaine la mira mientras Carolinne juega con su polera

No voy a trabajar hoy- le conto Blaine y Rachel lo mira preocupada- Y no te preocupes no me perderé el cumpleaños de esta hermosura- le aseguro mirando a Carolinne, mientras Rachel lo mira confundida y Blaine la mira y sonrie- Tengo que hacer unos tramites hoy por eso pedi cambio de turno con alguien mas, pero mañana lo pagare- le explico y Rachel asiente entendiendo- De hecho me ayudarías mucho si me das un aventón-

Sera un placer- le aseguro Rachel

GOMY- grito Carolinne y Blaine y Rachel se rien y Kurt aparece saliendo por el pasillo que da a su habitación y le sonríe a la pequeña

Demandante- le dijo con las manos en la cintura- Eres igual que tu madre- añadio fingiendo exasperación con una sonrisa en su rostro y Carolinne solo lo mira fijamente y el también hace lo mismo hasta que le extiende sus brazos y la niña se va donde el asi que Blaine se la da y Kurt la abraza- Feliz cumpleaños mi dulzura- le dijo y Carolinne se rie cuando Kurt le da un sonoro beso en la mejilla

Oh- exclamo Blaine- Cierto, esta princesita nació hoy hace un año- añadio y también le dio un beso en la mejilla a la niña y mira a Rachel- Es increíble, ya paso un año- y ella asiente

Lo es- dijo emocionada Rachel- Ok- añadio y se acerco a su niña- Nos vemos mas tarde- y le dio un beso en la mejilla y la pequeña sonríe- Se buena con tu gomy, ok- le pidió

Shi- dijo la niña y Rachel apunta su mejilla y la niña se le acerca y le da un beso- Muah- exclamo y Rachel se rie y mira a Blaine y este se despide de su esposo y de Carolinne y se van hacia la puerta- Chao mama- y Rachel le lanza un beso y sale y al cerrarse la puerta Kurt mira a la pequeña sonriendo

Hoy es tu dia especial- le dijo y la niña lo mira- Porque hoy es tu cumpleaños, y si bien tu mami y papi te tienen una super fiesta organizada para el sábado, tu naciste hoy- pauso- Y todos te saludaran hoy- añadio y Carolinne solo lo mira y Kurt se la lleva a su estudio y la pone en la tarima y la hace crecer mientras sostiene a la niña que se rie al elevarse la tarima- Quedate quieta- le pidió y Carolinne asiente con su cabezita- Adoro que seas obediente, espero que cuando tu tio Blaine y yo decidamos tener un bebe como tu, sea asi de obediente, aunque con mi suerte voy a terminar con alguien como Puck-

Papa- dijo Carolinne y Kurt asiente y se va a buscar su cinta de medir y se le acerca a la niña

Sube los brazos- le pidio y le muestra como y la niña lo hace y el le pone la cinta por distintos lados y le toma medidas y le va diciendo que debe hacer y se lo muestra- Ok, esas son todas, asi podre terminar tu regalo a tiempo para que lo puedas usar el sábado- aseguro y la afirmo y hizo descender la tarima y Carolinne se rie de nuevo y Kurt la toma en brazos y ambos salen del estudio y Kurt la pone en el sillón- Quedate aquí, ya vengo- le ordeno y se fue de la habitación, mientras Carolinne mira para todos lados y Kurt vuelve con una manta en sus manos y se la da a Carolinne- Sostenla, mientras yo muevo esto- le dijo y la niña lo mira mover algo y despues le pide la manta y ella se la da y Kurt la abre y la estira y la pone en el suelo y saca los cojines que hay en el sillón y los pone en el suelo y la llama con la mano y la niña se le acerca y el le ayuda a bajar del sillón y finalmente la sienta con los cojines alrededor y luego Kurt se va por los juguetes que le tiene a la niña y se los da y ella sonríe y los saca- Voy a hacer unas llamadas y vuelvo a hacerte compañia- le dijo y con eso se fue al estudio pero dejo la puerta abierta

Mientras Carolinne juega con sus cosas dejo de mirar a sus juguetes y mira hacia donde esta Kurt- GOMY- grito y el sale sonriendo con el teléfono en su oreja

Si es ella- dice Kurt al teléfono- Espera- y se saca el teléfono- Si- le pregunto

Sed- dijo la niña y Kurt le sonríe y se acuclilla ante ella

Habla por mi, si- le pidió- Es tu tia San- y Carolinne sonríe y Kurt le pasa el teléfono y se lo acomoda en la oreja- Santana puedes hablar- dijo este y se va a la cocina por algo de beber para la pequeña

_Hola Caro_- la saludo Santana- _Feliz cumpleaños corazón_- le dijo y la niña se rie solamente, porque aun no sabe que significa eso- _Que haces_- le pregunto

Jego- le contesto la pequeña- San, gomy sube baja Caro-

_En serio_- dijo sorprendida Santana- _Te asusto_- le pregunto

No- contesto la pequeña- Gomy toma Caro, no susta-

_Entonces estas divertida jugando con tu gomy_- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro Santana

Shi- contesto Carolinnne

_Caro, tu me quieres verdad_- le pregunto Santana

Shi- contesto la niña de nuevo

_Tu no serás mala conmigo_- le pregunto y la niña mueve la cabeza confundida y con cara de algo molesta

No, Caro no mala- dijo la pequeña y Kurt vuelve- Gomy jugo- dijo la pequeña

_Ok, tomate tu jugo y diviértete hoy te veo el sábado_- le dijo Santana

Shi, San sabo- dijo la niña levantando las manos en el aire sonriendo y Kurt se rie y le pide el teléfono y le da su jugo y la dejo sola

_Es increíble lo mucho que habla_- dijo Santana al escuchar a Kurt en el teléfono de nuevo

Lo es- dijo sonriendo Kurt- Y cada vez suena mas como Rachel, cuando se ponía toda mandona en el club, pero también tiene ese toque de no preocupación de cómo cuando Puck hablaba en la secundaria-

_Rayos_- murmuro Santana- _Puckerman y Berry, Nate y Zack tenían razón, esos dos combinados son un peligro_-

Si, pero tendría mas miedo si fuera un niño- le dijo Kurt y mira a la niña que ahora juega con un cubo- Carolinne es una princesa, dudo que sea rebelde como Puck, o muy diva como Rachel-

_Y por si a caso nososotros debemos intervenir, Hummel_- dijo Santana- _Que la niña sea un balance de sus padres y no los extremos de uno de ellos, porque te juro que moriré si eso sucede_-

No seras la única- aseguro Kurt- Pero estoy seguro que Caro ya es el perfecto balance de los dos, solo habrá que esperar y ver como sigue creciendo- añadio- Aunque a decir verdad, no quiero que crezca es un bombon asi como esta-

_Lo es_- concordo Santana- _Pero bueno te dejo, ya llego mi cliente_- y ambos se despiden y Kurt se devolvió a la sala

Carolinne- llamo a la niña la que lo mira- Quieres ver televisión-

Ti- dijo la niña sonriendo y aplaudiendo- Ti vuela-

Tina- pregunto Kurt confundido

No- dijo la niña- Ti vuela- y Kurt sigue mirándola confundido y decidió tomar su teléfono…

Rachel- dijo cuando le contestaron- No todo esta bien, es solo que no entiendo algo- añadio…- Le propuse ver televisión y me dijo Ti, Ti vuela-

_Oh_- musito Rachel del otro lado- _Se refiere a Tinker Bell_- añadio

Ti es Tinker Bell- pregunto- Crei que Ti era Tina-

_Lo es_- aseguro Rachel y ahora Kurt esta mas confundido- _Ti es Tina, pero Ti vuela es Tinker Bell, y cuando esta emocionada dice dos veces Ti, entonces te tiendes a confundir_- añadio explicando y Kurt asiente entendiendo- _Y las películas están en su bolso en el coche, Noah y Nate vieron una compilación en una tienda hace una semana y como saben que me gusta me lo compraron, y a Caro le fascino Tinker Bell_-

Ya veo- entendió- Que películas trae la compilación-

_Las de Peter Pan y Tinker Bell_- contesto Rachel- _Y le encanta la dos mas que cualquier otra de Tinker Bell_-

Ok, le pondré esa entonces- le dijo Kurt y se despide de Rachel y busca la película y la pone en el reproductor y se sienta a su lado a ver la película y mira a la niña a medida que avanza la película y se da cuenta que no mira mas que la pantalla y que pone distintas caras a medida que la película avanza y Kurt sonríe y sin que se diera cuenta el y la pequeña se quedaron dormidos…

Kurt- lo llama alguien- Amor, despierta- le pidieron moviéndolo suavemente y Kurt abre los ojos para encontrarse con su esposo

Hey- saludo Kurt sonriéndole y Blaine se inclina y le da un beso en los labios y luego le sonríe

Te quedaste dormido- le pregunto y Kurt asiente y ahora abre mucho los ojos y Blaine sonríe divertido- Carolinne esta también dormida- añadio mirando hacia abajo y Kurt sigue su línea de visión y Carolinne esta acostada abrazando una de sus muñecas dormida- Traje de comer- añadio y Kurt asiente y se levanta y le pone una manta a Carolinne y el y Blaine almuerzan y al terminar mientras ambos están tomandose una taza de te juntos escuchan a Carolinne moverse y la pequeña despierta

Le calentare su comida, la vigilas- le dijo Kurt a Blaine el que asiente y ambos se paran, Kurt va a la cocina y Blaine donde Carolinne y juega con ella hasta que Kurt llega con su comida y se la da, mientras Blaine lo observa con una sonrisa en su rostro por lo feliz que se ve interactuando con la pequeña y al terminar Kurt lleva el pote de comida a la cocina y Blaine lo sigue despues de dejar a Carolinne entretenida jugando…

Kurt- lo llamo y Kurt lo mira- No creo que debamos seguir esperando para buscar la forma de tener nuestros hijos- añadio

Estas seguro- le pregunto Kurt y Blaine asiente

No puedo negar que aun me da miedo ser padre- siguio- Pero eso es por mis propios problemas con el mio- pauso y Kurt le sonríe- Y se que nos llevara tiempo sortear todo para poder tener nuestros hijos, tiempo que usare para aprender todo lo que tenga que saber para ser un buen padre- y Kurt le sonrie

Lo seras Blaine- le aseguro Kurt- No tienes que aprender, eres un gran hombre, esposo, amigo y compañero, solo debes dejar que tu corazón te guie- pauso- Y que me digas lo del tiempo me hace pensar que no estas listo aun, asi que pregunto de nuevo estas seguro de querer dar este paso-

Si- respondió seguro Blaine- Quiero dar este paso contigo-

No lo haces por mi solamente, verdad- pregunto Kurt y Blaine niega con la cabeza

No del todo- contesto Blaine- Una parte de mi si lo hace por ti, pero al ver a Carolinne acostada en medio de la sala y ambos además estar ahí con ella, me hizo tener imagines de ambos con uno nuestro sabes- añadio y Kurt le sonríe y Blaine le toma las manos- Y quiero que esas imágenes se me hagan realidad, tal cual como tu te volviste la mia-

Ok, empezaremos a buscar entonces- le dijo Kurt y Blaine asiente y ambos se abrazan- Te amo Blaine, y no importa lo difícil que sea, todo lo enfrentaremos juntos-

Tambien te amo- le aseguro Blaine y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y el timbre del departamento suena

GOMY- grito Carolinne del otro lado- PETA- y Kurt y Blaine se rien

Tienes doble aviso- dijo divertido Blaine y Kurt asiente- Y crees que sea Rachel- pregunto

No- contesto Kurt- YA VOY CAROLINNE- grito- Y será mejor ver quien es- y Blaine asiente y ambos salen a la sala y Blaine se va donde Carolinne y Kurt va a ver la puerta y al abrir se topa con una familiar cabellera rubia y una animada chica a su lado- Que hacen ustedes dos aquí- pregunto confundido

Secuestre a Sam para almorzar y me dijo que vendría a ver a Carolinne despues asi que me uni- contesto Becky

Nos vas a dejar pasar- le pregunto Sam y Kurt asiente y los deja pasar y Sam ve a Carolinne con Blaine- Ratona- llamo y Carolinne lo mira y una enorme sonrísa aparece en su rostro y se levanta de donde esta y corre con pequeñas piernecitas hacia donde Sam y cuando llega donde el, este la toma y ella le da un sonoro beso en la mejilla y el también le da uno

Samy- dijo Carolinne poniendo su cabecita en el hombro de Sam en señal de abrazo y todos sonríen

Hola Caro- la saludo Becky apareciendo por el lado de Sam y Carolinne le sonríe

Feliz cumpleaños ratona- le dijo Sam y Carolinne solo lo mira sonriendo- Y tu tio Kurt te ha tratado bien hoy-

Shi- contesto la niña

No soy el tio Kurt- dijo cruzándose de brazos Kurt y miro a Carolinne- Dile a Sam quien soy Carolinne- le pidió sonriendo a la niña

Gomy- contesto la niña y Sam la mira confundido y mira a Kurt

Desde cuando eres gomy- pregunto

Desde que aprendió ya a hablar mejor- contesto Kurt simplemente- Y soy su madrino, no- dijo y Sam asiente

Y yo soy su padrino- dijo el- Pero porque tu tienes un super nombre y yo no y sigo siendo solo Samy- pregunto algo molesto y Becky lo mira con las cejas levantadas y el la ve- Que-

Vas a hacer berrinche porque Carolinne llama a Kurt gomy y a ti solo Samy- pregunto Becky

No hago berrinche- se quejo Sam- Solo exigo que al ambos ser sus padrinos, tengamos el mismo trato y que el no tenga preferencias- añadio

Eso es hacer berrinche- acoto Blaine y Sam lo mira molesto- Y además, no tienes porque, Caro te adora- añadio

No se trata de que si me adora o no- dijo Sam- Solo no me parece que Kurt sea gomy y yo simplemente Samy- y todos rolan los ojos

Ok- murmuro Becky cortando todo y mira a su esposo- Que te parece si te buscamos algo que te identifique y que Carolinne pueda decir- añadio y Sam asiente

Que te parece gody- pregunto Kurt y todos lo miran- Cuando se me ocurrió gomy supuse que te pondrías todo celoso- y Sam lo mira molesto- Y gody es como gomy pero la versión del padrino, estas de acuerdo- añadio

Primero no estoy celoso- refuto Sam y todos rolan los ojos, pero el mira a Carolinne- Ratona- y ella lo mira, estaba jugando con el dobles de su camisa- Ahora soy tu gody, ok-

Gody- dijo Carolinne y Sam asiente- Gody Samy- añadio la niña y Sam asiente de nuevo y le da un beso en la mejilla y Carolinne se rie, y despues de jugar un rato con la niña, Sam y Becky se van porque deben volver a trabajar, y Carolinne se quedo dormida de nuevo un rato, pero a la hora que la recoje Rachel despertó y mientras se toma un jugo que le dio Blaine mira la puerta

Esta esperando que Rachel llegue- le dijo Kurt a Blaine- Ya llega cierta hora y empieza a mirar la puerta- y Blaine asiente entendiendo y la puerta suena y Carolinne sonríe

MAMA- dijo y miro a Kurt- Gomy, peta, mama- y Kurt asiente y va abrir la puerta

Puck- pregunto confundido Kurt y no otro que Puck aparece y asiente y Kurt lo deja pasar

PAPA- grito Carolinne corre donde el y Puck la toma en brazos y le da un beso en la mejilla

Y Rachel- le pregunto Kurt confundido

Hubo un problema en el teatro- le contesto Puck- Y yo Sali temprano hoy, asi que le dije que no se preocupara que yo recogeria a Caro- y Kurt asiente entendiendo y Puck ve a Blaine y ambos se saludan

Mama- dijo Caroline

Veremos a mama en la casa- le aseguro Puck y ella pone su cabecita en el hombro de su papa, y Kurt le arregla las cosas y despues de despedirse Puck se lleva a su niña y la acomoda en su asiento de bebe en el auto y despues guarda el coche en el maletero y se va a casa cuando su celular suena…- Rach-

_Noah_- susurro Rachel

Que paso, porque susurras-

_Te vas a enojar conmigo_- le dijo Rachel

Porque- pregunto confundido

_Estoy en el hospital_- contesto Rachel

QUE- exclamo Puck- Que mierda, Rach, que demonios paso-

_Te dije que había unos problemas en el teatro_- empezó Rachel y Puck emite un sonido en el que entiende- _Bueno, estaba vigilando a la persona que estaba haciendo los arreglos, y todo estaba bien hasta que hubo un corte de luz y al hombre se le cayo algo que me cayo encima_-

Que se le cayo al hombre- pregunto Puck

_La escalera_- contesto Rachel

Rach-

_Estoy bien alcance a hacerme a un lado_- le aseguro Rachel- _Pero aterrize mal sobre mi muñeca y me la quebré_-

Mierda, ok, estas en el hospital que trabajan Quinn y Blaine- y Rachel responde afirmativamente- Ok, ya tengo a Caro asi que voy para alla- y con eso colgó y llega al hospital con una confundida Carolinne en los brazos y le dan las indicaciones en donde esta Rachel y al encontrarla Quinn esta con ella

Vine a hacerle compañía- le dijo Quinn al verlo y Puck ve a Rachel

MAMA- grito Carolinne y Rachel le sonrie y Puck pone a la pequeña en la camilla sentada y Rachel lo mira

Noah- susurro

Estas bien- le pregunto Puck acercándosele y abrazandola y dándole un beso en los labios y ella asiente

Me asuste, pero estoy bien- aseguro Rachel y el asiente

Voy a llamar a Finnegan- dijo Quinn y le dio un sonoro beso a Carolinne y se fue

Lo siento- se disculpo Rachel y Puck niega con la cabeza

Afortunadamente no fue nada serio- dijo y Rachel asiente- Porque no tienes una contusion, verdad- pregunto

No- le aseguro ella y Carolinne se mete entre ellos y Rachel le sonríe- Hola princesa- y Carolinne le sonrie

Mama- dijo la pequeña

Tu mami volvio al hospital hoy igual que el año pasado- le dijo Puck a Carolinne, mientras Rachel apoya su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo y el la mira- Y Anton-

Estuvo conmigo hasta que te llame- le contesto Rachel- Me dijo que iba por mi auto y por mis cosas que me las llevara a la casa- y Puck asiente y el doctor Finnegan le da las indicaciones a Rachel respecto a su yeso en su muñeca izquierda, que fue la que se quebró y le da unos dias de reposo, y finalmente la dejan irse, y pasan a recoger a Nate a casa de Shelby, la que ya sabia lo que había pasado en el teatro y no paraba de abrazar y besar a su hija…finalmente los Puckerman llegaron a su casa y Rachel se fue con Carolinne a su habitación, y Nate fue el encargado de ordenar la comida y Anton apareció mas tarde…

Lo siento Puck, se que debería haber estado con ella- le dijo Anton

Esta bien, fue un accidente- le dijo tranquilo Puck- No fue tu culpa- le aseguro y Anton asiente, pero solo despues de ver a Rachel se tranquilizo y se fue…

Los Puckerman comieron en la habitación de Rachel y Puck, con el teléfono a mano, porque sus amigos se enteraron de lo que le paso a Rachel y la llamaron para saber como estaba y para desearle un feliz cumpleaños a Carolinne que se rie cada vez que la saludan y aplaude cada vez que le dicen que la verán el sábado…

Finalmente Puck acosto a Carolinne, y Nate también dio las buenas noches, y se fue a acostar al lado de su esposa…- Seguro que no estas molesto- le pregunto Rachel

Fue un accidente- dijo Puck abrazandola- Y afortunadamente no fue tan grave- y Rachel asiente- Lo que no significa que no te vaya a tratar como que lo fue-

Ok- dijo Rachel sonriendo y se acurruca en los brazos de su esposo y ambos se quedan dormidos…

Anton le pidió a Rachel que se quedara en casa los siguientes dias y volviera el lunes a trabajar, porque si bien no fue grave lo que le paso, quiere cerciorarse que ya nada malo pueda pasar en el teatro, asi que lo cerraron por el resto de la semana, además que con lo de la obra en Broadway está todo listo…asi que Rachel decidió calmarse y concentrarse en organizarle la fiesta de cumpleaños a su pequeña…y sin que se diera cuenta el dia sábado llego…

CONTINUARA…


	56. Chapter 56

Ok...volvi :D...me disculpo con todos, pero en especial con aquellos que siempre me dejan comentarios aqui, cala- 16 y gabe berry en serio lo lamento...

Pero bueno ya volvi, y eso es lo importante...y les aviso que ya va quedando cada vez menos para terminar este fic :(...eso, les recuerdo que nada me pertenece :(, excepto los personajes que aparecen y que jamas han visto en la serie...eso...

* * *

><p>56<p>

SWEET CAROLINE, PARTE 2

(Sabado 23 de enero 2021, Departamento Puckerman)

Umm- murmuro Rachel y Puck que esta arriba de una silla colgando globos la mira confundido, mientras ella lo mira de arriba abajo y el sonríe

Ves algo que te gusta- le pregunto pícaramente y Rachel lo mira a los ojos y asiente

Mi esposo es muy sexy- dijo ella sonriendo y Puck se baja de donde esta y la toma de la cintura y la atrae hacia el- Muy sexy- repitió en un susurro

Y que tienes pensado hacerle a tu muy sexy esposo- le pregunto en un susurro Puck

No se- contesto Rachel pasando sus brazos por el cuello de su esposo- Pero de seguro el esta pensando en algo por mi- añadio sonriendo

Mmm- murmuro Puck y atrapo los labios de Rachel con los suyos- Definitivamente- susurro mientras la sigue besando

CARO- grito la voz de Nate- DAME ESO- añadio y Puck y Rachel se dejan de besar y se rien

Parece que vamos a tener que dejar eso para mas tarde- añadio Rachel y Puck asiente y ambos se separan para ver a su pequeña corriendo con algo en sus manos y Nate viene detrás de ella- Carolinne que tienes ahí- le pregunto Rachel a la pequeña que los mira inocentemente

Mi videojuego- se quejo Nate y mira a la niña- Damelo Carolinne-

No mio- dijo la pequeña abrazando el juguete y Nate mira a Puck y a Rachel y Rachel mira a la pequeña

Carolinne- dijo seria y la niña la mira- Eso no es tuyo y lo sabes, asi que devuélveselo a tu hermano- y Carolinne niega con su cabecita- Carolinne Brianna Puckerman- y la niña hace puchero- No me pongas esas caras y entrega lo que no es tuyo- ordeno y la niña le da su juguete a Nate

Por fin- murmuro Nate y miro a Puck y a Rachel- Lo va a seguir robando si no hacen algo al respecto- y ambos se rien y Rachel toma en brazos a Carolinne, afortunadamente su yeso no le impide tomar a la niña

Cubierto- le dijo Puck a Nate

Por fin- dijo y se fue a su cuarto y Puck mira a Carolinne que tiene el seño fruncido

Molesta- le pregunto divertido y la niña asiente- Sabes que no debes sacarle sus cosas a Nate sin preguntar- le recordó

Shi-

Entonces no tienes porque estar molesta- le dijo Rachel y la niña la mira- Y ahora vamos a darte un baño para arreglarte, te parece-

Nop- dijo la niña y Rachel la mira molesta- Caro dice Nei siente- y Rachel le sonríe y la baja

Ok, ve y me llamas- le dijo y la niña asiente y corre y Rachel mira a Puck que sonríe- Es la perfecta mezcla entre tu y yo-

Cierto- concordo el- Es traviesa como yo y mandona como tu-

Y terca como los dos- añadio Rachel y Puck asiente y ella lo golpea en el brazo con su mano buena y el la mira confundido- No soy mandona- se quejo

En serio Rach- dijo y ella asiente- Ok, si tu lo dices- pauso- Mandona- añadio y se fue a la cocina dejando a una molesta Rachel en la sala, mientras Carolinne mira a Nate desde la puerta de la habitación del chico que esta sentando en su cama

Nei- lo llamo y Nate la mira y la niña se acerca despacito hacie el- Siento- dijo y Nate le sonríe y se para y se acuclilla frente a ella

En serio- le pregunto y la niña asiente- Ok, pero debes prometer no sacarme mis cosas de nuevo-

Peto- dijo la niña asintiendo y Nate le sonríe y la abraza- MAMA- grito y Rachel aparece despues de unos segundos y la niña sube sus brazitos y ella la toma y le sonríe a Nate

Puedes ir a ayudarle a tu papa en la cocina- le pidió y Nate asiente y Rachel se va a darle un baño a Carolinne y Nate se va a la cocina y unos minutos despues la puerta suena y Puck va a abrir para encontrarse con…

Hummel- saludo Puck y dejo entrar a Kurt quien viene con una bolsa de ropa en las manos- Que traes ahí-

Mi regalo para tu princesa- contesto Kurt simplemente- Donde esta mi diva y la dulzura- pregunto

En la pieza de Carolinne- contesto Puck- Y tu media naranja-

Fue a recoger a Sam y Becky y a la torta que Sam le mando hacer- contesto Kurt y Puck asiente y Kurt se va a la habitación de Carolinne y encuentra a Rachel secándola- Hola diva- saludo

GOMY- dijo Carolinne y Rachel le sonríe a Kurt

Hola Kurt, llegaste temprano- le dijo

Si, porque le traje su regalo a mi bombon- dijo Kurt sonriendo y abre la bolsa que trae y saca un hermoso vestido

Oh, Kurt- exclamo Rachel emocionada al ver el vestido

Es precioso verdad- dijo el y Rachel asiente- Lo traje para que se lo pongas ahora-

Por supuesto- concordo Rachel y termina de ponerle su ropa interior a Carolinne y despues le ponen su vestido y unos zapatitos blancos que le combinan con el vestido y Kurt le toma la manito para hacerla girar

Divina- dijo sonriendo y la niña se rie- Ve donde tu papi- y la niña asiente y sale corriendo de la habitación y Kurt y Rachel se rien y salen tras ella

PAPI- llamo Carolinne a Puck que esta terminando de arreglar unas cosas en la mesa y la mira y una sonrisa le aparece en su rostro

Wow- exclamo y se le acerca a la pequeña- Quien eres- le pregunto y la niña lo mira confundida y Puck se acuclilla enfrente de ella- Porque no te pareces en nada a la niña que se fue a bañar hace un rato-

Mi Caro- le dijo seria y Puck se rie y la toma en brazos y le da un sonoro beso en la mejilla y la niña se rie

Lo se, pero ahora eres la princesa Carolinne- le dijo y Carolinne lo abraza y Rachel y Kurt sonríen al verlos abrazados

Se ve como un oso de peluche- le susurro Kurt a Rachel la que asiente y Puck los mira con el seño fruncido

No soy un oso de peluche- se quejo y Rachel se rie y se le acerca y se pone en puntillas y le da un pequeño beso en los labios y Carolinne se tapa los ojos con las manos y Rachel se rie y mira a Puck

No, no lo eres- aseguro- Pero te ves todo tierno con Carolinne en tus brazos- añadio- Y sexy también- susurro y Puck se rie- Y Nate-

Se fue a bañar- contesto Puck

Ok- dijo Rachel- Me voy a bañar primero, te parece- y el asiente y Rachel se va su habitación, mientras Puck termina de arreglar algunas cosas y deja a Kurt a cargo de Carolinne y se va a bañar y encuentra a Rachel terminando de arreglarse- Te espero- le pregunto y el le da un pequeño beso

No es necesario- le aseguro y Rachel le sonríe y termina de arreglarse mientras Puck se mete al baño y luego ella va a la sala para encontrarse con que Brittany y Santana ya llegaron y Nate le esta abriendo la puerta a Sam, Blaine y Becky que vienen con la torta de Carolinne y ella los saluda a todos y va con Sam a guardar la torta al refrigerador y al volver a la sala Puck ya esta ahí y unos minutos despues el resto termina de llegar y empiezan a disfrutar del cumpleaños y Nate y Beth hacen juegos para los dos mas pequeños ayudados por Zack, Marky y July, ya que Jon y la madre de los gemelos también llegaron al cumpleaños…

Es increíble- dijo Shelby de pronto mientras mira a Carolinne jugar y Carl la mira confundido

Que- le pregunto y ella lo mira

Lo grande que esta Carolinne- contesto- Y lo ingeniosa que es- añadio sonriendo orgullosa y Carl se rie y asiente concordando

Lo es- dijo- Y por lo que he escuchado decir a todos y por lo que conozco a Rachel y a Puck, puedo asegurar que es la perfecta mezcla entre sus padres-

Lo es- intervino aseverando Leroy sentándose al lado de Carl con un vaso en la mano- Recuerdo a Noah de pequeño, cuando lo veimos en el templo en Lima y Carolinne tiene esa sonrisa traviesa que el tenia y tiene aun-

Y de Rachel- pregunto Shelby y Leroy le sonríe

Que consigue lo que quiere con su carita de angelito- contesto divertido- Y que es bastante mandona- susurro y Carl se rie

Eso Kurt le estaba diciendo a Santana hace un rato- añadio Carl- Y que hay que disfrutarla mucho y cuidar que sea los extremos que eran sus padres-

O son- añadio Leroy y Carl se rie y asiente

HORA DE LA TORTA- anuncio de pronto Rachel apareciendo junto con Sam que trae la torta y Puck toma a Carolinne en brazos y todos le cantan cumpleaños feliz, mientras la niña los mira confundida pero sonriendo, y Beth le ayuda a apagar la vela y todos aplauden incluida la niña…despues de que Quinn que le encanta cortar tortas termina de repartir ayudada por Rachel y Tina, deciden abrir los regalos, y uno de ellos es un juego de video igual al de Nate pero en rosado y Nate mira a Puck a Rachel y le muestra su puñal en aprobación haciendo que ambos adultos se rian…y despues de ello y de conversar un poco mas, todos se empezaron a ir de a poco…hasta que solo los Puckerman quedaron en su casa…

Rachel pone a Carolinne en su cuna, arropándola bien y le da un beso en la frente y sale de la habitación hacia la sala para ver a Puck terminando de recoger algunas cosas ayudado por Nate

Ya acoste a Carolinne- les dijo y ambos asienten y Rachel mira a Nate- Ve a descansar Nathan- y el la mira- Ve- le ordeno

Ok- concedió el chico y les dio las buenas noches a ambos y se fue a su cuarto

Se veía muy agotado- le dijo Rachel a Puck y este asiente y ella niega con la cabeza y lo toma de los hombros

Ey- se quejo el- Que haces- pregunto confundido

Llevandote a que te acuestes- le dijo Rachel simplemente- Estas cansado Noah y el ordenar y limpiar puede esperar hasta mañana-

Ok- concedió el y ambos llegan a la habitación y Rachel va a salir de esta cuando Puck le toma la mano y ella lo mira- Eso va también para ti-

Lo se- concordo Rachel- Pero voy a apagar las luces- le dijo y con eso salió y al volver Puck ya esta acostado encima de la cama dormido y Rachel sonríe y le pone un cobertor encima y ella también se acuesta…

Despues de festejar a Carolinne, Rachel se enfoco en su trabajo y en dos semanas le sacaron el yeso de la muñeca…y otros eventos vinieron para todos, el cumpleaños de Zack, el segundo aniversario de Angie, el cumpleaños de Kail…y asi el año empezó a avanzar hasta una importante e inesperada noticia le llego a Rachel y a Anton en mayo…ambos fueron nominados como mejor guion de un musical (Anton) y mejor dirección de un musical (Rachel) además de mejor musical original en los premios tony…por lo que Rachel tuvo que asistir a la ceremonia, y por supuesto Puck fue su acompañante y su vestuarista fue Kurt…y si bien no ganaron, Rachel y Anton quedaron extasiados y mas llenos de energias para seguir trabajando y mejorando y asi en un futuro lograr el premio…

Estas bien- le pregunto al llegar a casa Puck, y despues de que Becky y Sam, que cuidaron a Nate y a Carolinne se fueron

Lo estoy- aseguro Rachel- Ganar hubiera sido- pauso- Wow- exclamo y Puck asiente- Pero el ya que nos hayan considerado Noah significa que estamos haciendo las cosas bien- siguio- Ahora solo debemos mejorar y seguir trabajando, y se que lograremos esa estatuilla-

Lo harán- aseguro Puck sonriéndole a su esposa…y todos sus amigos se encargaron de que hacerle una fiesta a ella y Anton para festejar por lo bien que se veian y lo grandioso que fue la nominación, y luego de ello todos se pusieron a full a ayudar a Quinn y a Artie con los preparativos finales de la boda…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Ok, se que salio algo corto, y no compensa mucho la espera, pero prometo que el proximo si lo hace...pero de todas maneras diganme que piensan :D...XOXO<p> 


	57. Chapter 57

Cero comentarios aun :(...pero bueno me lo merezco, me he demorado bastante en actualizar este fic...asi que acepto mi castigo :(

Por cierto gracias a cate, quien me dejo un comentario en el capitulo 55 acerca de que leyo todos fics de la saga My Gleek, me alegra que te gustaran :D, asi que gracias, y no soy fantastica, pero hago lo que puedo :D

Nada me pertenece :(...y ojala este largo capitulo los haga disculparme y que me vuelvan a querer de nuevo :) (lo se estoy siendo dramatica, creo que de tanto escribir a Rachel se me esta pegando su dramatismo :P)

* * *

><p>57<p>

QUARTIE VACACIONAL

(Nueva York, Iglesia, Sabado 17 de julio, 2021)

Quinn esta parada frente al espejo de la habitación de la novia en la iglesia que ella y Artie escogieron para casarse, y sonríe mientras se mira en este, ya con el vestido de novia, que Kurt le hizo, puesto…

Te ves hermosa Q- le dijo Tina apareciendo a su lado y Quinn la mira y le sonríe

Gracias T- le dijo- Por todo lo que has hecho por mi, y por Artie también- añadio y Tina sonríe

Nada que agradecer- le aseguro- Para eso están las mejores amigas, no- y Quinn asiente y la puerta de la habitación suena- Ahí debe estar por quien mandaste a llamar- dijo Tina y Quinn asiente mientras Tina va a abrir- Los dejo solos- añadio la asiática y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta, mientras Quinn le sonríe al recién llegado

Te preguntaras porque te llame- le dijo

La verdad que si- le dijo Puck confundido- Te ves hermosa por cierto- añadio

Lo se- le dijo Quinn con aires de grandeza, que ambos les recordó a la Quinn de antes de que Beth naciera y en la que despues de que nació apareció de nuevo, y Puck se rie y ella también lo hace- Aun soy esa Quinn sabes- y el asiente

Lo eres- concordo Puck- Pero ya mas tolerable- añadio y Quinn asiente

Muchas cosas han pasado en mi vida- empezó la chica- Hice cosas de las que me arrepiento, y que me encantaría cambiar- añadio y se mira al espejo- Pero si tengo que volver a pasar por ello para madurar y sabiendo que llegare aquí, y a este dia- pauso y miro a Puck- Lo siento, pero lo haría de nuevo- dijo sonriendo

Entiendo a que te refieres- le dijo Puck- Creo que haría lo mismo- pauso- Pero adelantaría los acontecimientos- y Quinn sonríe y asiente- Ambos ganamos personas extraordinarias al final Quinn, personas que nos aman por lo que somos, y-

Tenemos a Beth también- añadio Quinn por el y Puck asiente- Siendo parte de todo con nosotros-

Asi es- concordo Puck

Beth me hizo ganar y perder cosas- siguio Quinn- Al igual que a ti- y el asiente- Y una de las cosas que perdi fue la venda que tenia en los ojos respecto a mi padre, lo sínico y doble estándar que es como persona realmente- pauso

Quinn-

No Puck- siguio ella- Es cierto, me llamo una deshonra cuando estaba embarazada de Beth y me corrió de la casa, me abandono, y mientras el engañaba a mi madre- pauso- Y se desentendió de nosotras, de mi y de mi madre, solo por mi hermana sabíamos de el, hasta que un dia apareció en el campus de medicina buscándome, me dijo lo orgulloso que estaba de mi y de mi éxito, y decidi porque finalmente es mi padre, darle otra oportunidad- pauso y se ve molesta- Hasta que se entero que Artie y yo estábamos saliendo, y que nuestra relación iba en serio-

No le gusto la idea de su hija con un chico en silla de ruedas- entendió Puck y Quinn asiente

No solo no le gusto, lo considero abominable- siguio la chica- Asi que le pedi que me dejara en paz- pauso- Pero se entero de mi compromiso con Artie y apareció en el hospital…

_Quinn esta sentada en su escritorio leyendo la ficha de su siguiente paciente cuando la puerta de su consulta se abre abruptamente y ella mira hacia esta_

_Señor no puede pasar- dijo una desesperada enfermera_

_Es mi hija- replico un hombre furioso- Y puedo pasar cuando se me de la gana incompetente mujer- añadio mas molesto_

_EY- grito Quinn parándose y ambos la miran su padre con molestia y la enfermera la mira con cara de disculpa- Monica, esta bien- le aseguro sonriendo- Y lamento el comportamiento de mi padre- y la enfermera le sonríe- Yo me encargo, solo tomara unos minutos- aseguro y Monica asiente y se va y Quinn mira a su padre- Que haces aquí-_

_Vine a hablar contigo- le dijo el simplemente con molestia en su rostro- O a caso no puedo venir a visitar a mi hija- y ella niega con la cabeza_

_No cuando estoy en horas de trabajo- le dijo saliendo detrás de su escritorio cruzada de brazos- Todos saben que no puedo recibir visitas, en especial hoy-_

_Porque trabajas en un hospital publico- dijo el con cara de asco_

_Si es un hospital publico- siguio Quinn- Y privado- lo corrigio- Y muy prestigioso y tengo suerte de tener trabajo aquí y hacer lo que amo y aprender cada dia mas- pauso- Y no tienes ningún derecho a venir a perturbar mis horas de trabajo y tratar mal a las personas con las que trabajo y aprecio- y el va interrumpirla- EL ser mi padre, no te da ningún derecho- le dijo firme- Ahora dime a que viniste y rápido porque le estas quitando su valioso tiempo a mis pacientes- pregunto volviendo atrás de su escritorio a su asiento_

_Vine porque soy tu padre- empezó el hombre y Quinn rola los ojos- Y quiero impedir que sigas cometiendo errores garrafales-_

_Errores garrafales- pregunto Quinn confundida- A que te refieres- añadio y se ve molesta- Porque si hablas de Beth otra vez, te recuerdo que es mi hija- y se paro- Y no te permito por ningún motivo que sigas refiriéndote a ella como un error, porque NO lo es- aseguro_

_Me refiero a tu compromiso con ese…ser- contesto su padre molesto y Quinn tiene cara de querer matarlo- No te basto volverte su novia, ahora quieres volverte su esposa, de eso- y Quinn realmente quiere golpearlo…pero recuerda lo que le dijo Artie (es tu padre Lu, si no es perfecto y piensa que soy lo peor para ti, quizás tiene razón…pero todos los padres piensan eso de los novios de sus hijas…además yo estoy enamorado de ti, no de el, apesta que piense lo que piensa de mi sin conocerme y solo porque estoy en esta silla, pero te amo y lo que piensa el no importa en lo mas minimo, en comparación a lo que si importa lo que piensas tu…asi que si piensas como el, te puedes ir…pero si no, te quedas y tratare de que no te arrepientas…y si vuelve a aparecer solo sigue tu corazón, pero no pelees mas con el, finalmente como dije es tu padre, y con sus arrebatos y actitud, el es el único que pierde) asi que Quinn respiro hondo y miro a su padre _

_Te voy a pedir de la manera mas amable que te vayas- le dijo _

_Lucy- dijo el severamente- Reconsidera-_

_No tengo nada que reconsiderar- siguio Quinn- Te lo dije cuando te enteraste de nuestro noviazgo y te lo repito de nuevo, estoy enamorada de Artie, y no me importa en lo absoluto que este en una silla de ruedas- pauso- Ademas que puedo asegurar que es mucho mas hombre que aquellos que caminan sin problemas- añadio severamente- Y sino puedes ser feliz por mi, como lo es mama, mi hermana, y todo el resto de mi familia y amigos, pues entonces- y apunto la puerta- Vete, porque no quiero tus toxicos comentarios arruinando mi felicidad-_

_Cometes un error-le aseguro su padre y ella niega con la cabeza_

_El error lo cometi cuando decidi que podias ser parte de mi vida otra vez- dijo Quinn con tristeza- Y olvidar como me trataste cuando mas te necesitaba- añadio- Porque adivina que Russell Fabray- añadio altanera- Ya no te necesito- le aseguro- Asi que vete y no vuelvas, porque decidi que YA NO TE QUIERO VER MAS EN MI VIDA- y su padre solo la mira_

_Te arrepentiras- aseguro y se fue a la puerta mientras Quinn lo mira solamente_

_Russell- lo llamo y el la mira- Olvidate de que soy tu hija- le pidió y el abre mucho los ojos- Porque Lucy Quinn Fabray morirá el dia que me case- y su padre la mira furioso, pero solo sale de la consulta y Quinn se sienta en su puesto y apoya su cabeza en el respaldar- Si el no me apoya como un padre debe apoyar a su hija a ser feliz, no se merece mas que lo llame padre, no lo crees asi Dios- pregunto mirando el cielo y la puerta suena- PASE- dijo y Monica entra_

_Esta bien doctora Abrams- le pregunto y Quinn sonríe y levanta una ceja- Lo siento- dijo avergonzada Monica- Es solo que escuche al doctor Anderson-Hummel llamándola asi y le queda-_

_Gracias Monica- le dijo Quinn sonriendo- Y estoy bien- aseguro y Monica sonríe- Y puedes hacer pasar a mi siguiente paciente por favor, que no quiero que sigan esperando-_

_Por supuesto- contesto Monica y va hacia la puerta y mira a Quinn- Por cierto, en serio ese hombre era su padre, porque usted es super simpatica en comparación a el-_

_Gracias por el cumplido- agradeció Quinn- Pero no te preocupes por el- le pidió y Monica asiente y sale de la consulta y Quinn mira al cielo- Gracias- susurro sonriendo y su siguiente paciente entro…_

Wow- exclamo Puck despues de escuchar todo y Quinn sonríe- En serio Wow- exclamo de nuevo

Lo se- dijo Quinn- Por eso se que hice lo correcto, y que ahora solo debo asegurarme de ser feliz-

Cierto- concordo Puck

Y como mi padre terrenal no esta aquí- siguio Quinn- No tengo quien me camine hacia el altar- añadio

Ok- dijo Puck y Quinn se le acerca

Por eso te mande llamar- siguio la chica- Eres el padre de mi primera hija, y si bien tu y yo no nos volvimos grandes amigos, si formamos un vinculo- y Puck asiente- Por ello Noah, me harias el honor de caminarme hacia el altar- y Puck la mira sorprendido…y sonríe finalmente

Seria un honor Lucy- le dijo y ambos se abrazan y al separarse se sonríen

Rachel ya lo sabe por cierto- le dijo Quinn y Puck se rie y la puerta suena- Pase- llamo Quinn y Rachel aparece

Ya le preguntaste- pregunto animada y Quinn asiente- Y acepto- y Quinn asiente de nuevo- Genial- dijo sonriendo Rachel y mira a su esposo y se le acerco y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios- Eres el mejor-

Lo se- dijo el y Quinn y Rachel lo golpean con sus puños en sus distintos hombros- EY- se quejo Puck- No golpeen-

Entonces no seas idiota- le dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo y Puck las mira asustado- Que- preguntaron juntas

No hagan eso- pidió y Rachel y Quinn se miran y se rien

Le debemos dinero a Santana- dijo Rachel y Quinn asiente y Puck las mira muy confundido y Rachel lo mira- Santana nos aposto 20 a cada una de que si hacíamos eso te asustarías-

Maldita Satan- murmuro entre dientes Puck y Rachel y Quinn lo golpean de nuevo- QUE- se quejo

Estamos en una iglesia animal- le dijo Quinn seria- Respeta- añadio simplemente y Rachel asiente

Ok- concedió Puck- Mandonas- susurro alejándose de ambas por si lo escucharon y ambas chicas rolan los ojos y la puerta se abre y Tina aparece y todos la miran

Ya esta todo listo- dijo sonriendo y Rachel se despide de Quinn y de Puck y se va y Tina sale de la habitación tras ella y Puck le da su brazo a Quinn y ella lo toma

Lista para ser Lucy Quinn Abrams- le pregunto Puck y ella asiente

Lo estoy- contesto- Sobretodo lista para sorprender a Artie con ese regalo de bodas- y Puck sonríe

Si que lo sorprenderas- aseguro y ambos salen de la habitación de la novia y caminan hacia la puerta donde encuentran a Tina con Carolinne que tiene un canastito en sus manos y para sorpresa de Quinn, Beth también esta ahí

Beth- dijo Quinn confundida y la niña la mira- Que haces aquí- pregunto

Es el dia de tu boda Quinnie- le dijo Beth- Y soy tu dama de honor, honorifica- y Quinn la mira sorprendida- NaJudy pensó que seria buena idea- y Quinn quiere llorar y se suelta de Puck y abraza a la niña, la que sonríe, y la suelta

No pensé que seria apropiado o que Shelby estaría de acuerdo, por eso no te lo pregunte yo misma- dijo Quinn con voz llorosa y Beth niega con la cabeza

Mami esta super de acuerdo, boba- le dijo sonriendo y Quinn se rie- Y esta bien- aseguro- Finalmente aquí estoy, no- y Quinn asiente- Y Kail es el padrino honorifico de Artie, quien también estaba sorprendido- y Quinn se rie

Listas- pregunto Tina y todos la miran y asienten y Tina aprieta un aparato que tiene en la mano y se inclina donde Carolinne- Recuerdas lo que hiciste con tu mami- le pregunto y la niña asiente- Ahora te toca- y la niña mira a su papa el que le sonríe y ella asiente de nuevo y les hace chao con la mano y todos se rien y la ven entrar…

Mientras en la iglesia Artie esta parado en unos aparatos nuevos que tiene esperando a Quinn, nervioso con Mike y un tranquilo, sorpresivamente, Kail a su lado…cuando una dulce melodía empieza a sonar y unos minutos despues ven a Carolinne entrar y salta mientras tira las flores y todos la miran sonriendo

Rayos- susurro Santana sentanda en su lugar- No puede ser mas adorable- y todos los que la escuchan asienten y Rachel recibe a Carolinne al final del pasillo y la toma en brazos y la lleva a darle un beso a Artie y Rachel toca un aparato igual al de Tina y unos segundos despues Beth aparece caminando por el pasillo, despues Tina…y finalmente la marcha nupcial empieza a sonar y todos se paran y Quinn aparece acompañada por Puck caminando hacia el altar y todo el rato sonríe mirando a Artie, el que no puede quitar tampoco la sonrisa de su rostro…y al llegar donde Artie, Puck suelta a Quinn, pero le toma la mano y mira serio a Artie

Ruedas- empezó y Quinn y Artie rolan los ojos, mientras Puck sonríe- Artie- dijo y Artie asiente y lo mira- Estoy seguro que sabes que te estas cansando con una genial mujer- y Artie asiente de nuevo- Y eres uno de mis mejores amigos, pero eso no evitara que te patee el trasero, ayudado por Tina- la que asiente y todos se rien- Si es que la lastimas- y Puck les pone las manos juntas- Si me hubieran dicho 11 años atrás que estaría entregando a Quinn Fabray a Artie Abrams el dia de su boda, bueno me hubiera reido mucho- siguio y sonrie- Pero ahora, despues de ver y saber cuanto se aman, estoy feliz de estar haciendo esto- sonrio- Sean felices- les pidió- Ambos se lo merecen- y ambos asienten y Quinn lo abraza y Artie le choca el puño y le da su brazo a Quinn la que lo toma…y mientras ellos toman su lugar, Puck se fue a ganar al lado de su esposa y toma a Carolinne en sus brazos y mira hacia el altar...

Pueden tomar asiento- pidió el sacerdote y todos lo hacen- Empezamos en el nombre del padre, del hijo y del espíritu santo- dijo haciendo la señal de la cruz, mientras todos lo hacen- Estamos aquí reunidos, para presenciar la unión de dos importantes miembros de nuestra familia cristiana- siguio- Arthur Daniel Abrams y Lucy Quinn Fabray- pauso- Han venido hoy aquí a pedir la bendición de su unión a nuestro Padre celestial, con el sacramento del matrimonio- pauso- Pero la verdad es que nuestro Padre y su hijo, nuestro hermano y amigo Jesus, ya han bendecido esta unión y han sido testigos, al igual que sus familias y amigos aquí presentes, del amor que ambos se profesan- pauso- Pero ahora el entero mundo cristiano debe saberlo- pauso y miro a Artie- Arthur, porque no le cuentas a Lucy y todos nuestros hermanos, porque estas aquí- y Artie asiente y mira de frente a Quinn la que le sonríe

Soy muy suertudo de estar aquí- empezó Artie- Porque tu y yo ni siquiera eramos realmente amigos cuando nos conocimos, eramos solo conocidos que compartían el mismo grupo de amigos, y algunas horas de clases y el club glee- pauso- Pero al encontrarnos en Virginia, al lado de Tina y Mike, y con su algo odioso amor- y Quinn se rie- Hizo que empezaramos a pasar tiempo juntos, y te conociera de verdad- pauso- No a la Quinn Fabray que todos conocían en la escuela, sino que a Lucy, la verdadera tu, la que realmente se preocupa, la que sufre, y la que entiende el dolor de otros y es empática al respecto y no fría y solo preocupada por su popularidad- pauso- De ella me enamore, y a ella fue a la que espere para que se fijara en mi, y confiara en que el amor, además de doloroso, es grandioso y es cierto te da mas dolor que felicidad, pero entre mas te aferras a el, mas pleno y feliz eres- pauso y sonrie- Y amarte y que aceptes mi amor, Lu, me ha hecho el hombre mas feliz de esta tierra, y por eso estamos ambos aquí hoy- y Quinn sonríe- Porque quiero que todos sepan que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida haciéndote sentir igual como tu me haces sentir, pleno, feliz y amado- y a Quinn le cae una lagrima y Artie se la saca de la cara con su dedo y ella sonríe

Lucy, cuéntales a Arthur y a nuestros hermanos porque estas aquí- le dijo el sacerdote y Quinn asiente y mira a Artie

Yo al amor, solo lo asociaba con el dolor- empezó- Porque todo lo que yo amaba lo perdia- pauso- Mi relación con mis padres, la adopción de mi primera hija, mis novios y amigos, los amaba, y los perdia- y mira el piso y vuelve a mirar a Artie sonriendo- Pero llegaste tu a mi vida- pauso- Al nuevo comienzo que decidi hacer al salir de Lima, donde quería dejar el pasado y no volver jamás atrás, porque quería olvidar todos los errores que cometi- pauso y Artie asiente- Pero no debía olvidar, y eso es lo primero que me enseñaste Artie, a aprender que todo lo que vive fue para hacerme mas fuerte y mejor persona- pauso- Al igual como tu silla es tu constante recordatorio de lo que tu vida pudo haber sido, mi pasado y errores son mi constante recordatorio de lo mismo- pauso y Artie asiente- Ahí fue cuando entendí que todos somos discapacitados, y yo lo soy mucho mas que tu- añadio con lagrimas en los ojos- Y que me confesaras que amaras a pesar de saber ello, me sorprendió y me asusto, pero me di cuenta que estaba siendo una tonta, y que a lo que realmente le tenia miedo era a amar- pauso- Pero tu, con tu paciencia, comprensión, apoyo, me hicieron dejar de temer, y he disfrutado contigo de esa feliz y plenitud que tu sientes al amarme, porque también te amo- pauso y Artie tiene una enorme sonrisa- Y si me dijeran que tengo pasar por todo lo que pase en el pasado de nuevo para llegar aquí y estar contigo- pauso- Lo haría- aseguro- Porque eres el hombre perfecto para mi y solo contigo quiero ser feliz y plena por el resto de mi vida- y el sacerdote sonríe

Nuestro Padre ha puesto a nuestros dos hermanos en el camino del otro- continuo el sacerdote- Y les ha dado el privilegio de encontrar el amor- pauso y mira a Quinn- Por ello Lucy Quinn Fabray, te pregunto- y ella lo mira- Aceptas a Arthur Daniel Abrams como tu esposo para amarlo y respetarlo, para estar con el en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe- pregunto y Quinn mira a Artie

Si, acepto- contesto la chica y Artie sonríe y el sacerdote mira a Artie

Arthur Daniel Abrams te pregunto- dijo y Artie lo mira- Aceptas a Lucy Quinn Fabray como tu esposa para amarlo y respetarlo, para estar con el en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe- pregunto y Artie mira a Quinn

Si, acepto- contesto Artie y Quinn sonríe, y el sacerdote llama por los anillos y Kail se les acerca con ellos y Artie toma el de Quinn y repite con el sacerdote mientras lo desliza por su dedo- Yo Arthur Daniel, con este anillo, me ato a ti Lucy Quinn, en sagrado matrimonio, hasta que Dios decida llevarme a su gloria- y Quinn toma el anillo de Artie y repite con el sacerdote mientras desliza el anillo en el dedo de Artie

Yo Lucy Quinn, con este anillo, me ato a ti Arthur Daniel, en sagrado matrimonio, hasta que Dios decida llevarme a su gloria- y el sacerdote asiente

Hermanos- empezó- Hemos sido todos testigos del matrimonio de nuestros hermanos Arthur y Lucy- y los mira y les sonríe y mira a todos- Que lo que Dios ha unido y bendecido no lo separe el hombre- dijo- Que Dios los bendiga a ellos a ustedes, en el nombre del padre, del hijo y del espíritu santo- y todos hacen la señal de la cruz- Vayan en paz hermanos, nuestra ceremonia ha concluido- finalizo sonriéndole a los recién casados- Puedes besar a la novia-

Por fin- dijo Artie y Quinn se rie y ambos se besan y todos se paran y aplauden y despues el papa de Artie aparece con su silla y Artie se sienta y Quinn se le sienta en el regazo y Tina y su mama le acomodan el vestido y Artie se la lleva por el pasillo de la iglesia y todos se van tras ellos, mientras Quinn se rie y le dice que vaya mas rapido, y al llegar a fuera les tiran arroz encima, mientras los recién casados se besan, y despues sus amigos y familiares los felicitan…y sacan fotografías…

No fue como otras bodas religiosas a las que he ido- dijo el papa de Artie confundido

Es porque nosotros pedimos que fuera asi- le aclaro Artie- Entre nuestra familia hay mas de una religión y creencias también papa, no queríamos que se sintieran incomodos-

Ademas que despues de que le explicamos al padre Esteban y el nos contara como seria- siguio Quinn- Nos pareció perfecta- y Artie asiente

Bueno estuvo bellísima- aseguro la mama de Artie y Judy la mama de Quinn asiente

Estan listos- les pregunto Mike a Quinn y Artie y ambos asienten y se despiden y se suben a la limusina que contrataron para llevarlos a la recepción

Los vemos en la recepción- les dijo Tina sonriendo y les cierra la puerta y ellos se van, mientras el resto se va a la recepción que es un salón de eventos…y despues de llegar los novios y tener su primer baile de recién casados, y de todos bailar con ellos, se sentaron a disfrutar del banquete…Tina se subió al escenario e hizo sonar una copa y todos la ven a ella y a Mike al lado de un micrófono

Gracias- dijo Mike- Bueno todos sabemos porque estamos aquí- añadio- Artie y Quinn decidieron que seria buena idea casarse- dijo simplemente- Y nosotros como buenos amigos los estamos apoyando, no- pregunto

Sip- contesto Carolinne y todos la miran y se rien

Exacto Caro- siguio Mike- Vaya si que tienes el cerebro de tu mama y gracias a dios no el de tu papa- añadio y todos se rien

Al grano Chang- se quejo Puck y Rachel le da un beso en la mejilla y Mike asiente

Ok, en que iba- dijo confundido- Si, Artie y Quinn se casaron- y Tina rola los ojos y lo corre del micrófono

Y Mike y yo debemos como el padrino y la madrina de esta genial unión, decir algo respecto de los novios- siguio Tina y mira a Quinn la que tiene su cara apoyada en sus manos mirando la divertida- Si Q riete de mi y del lento de mi esposo- murmuro y todos se rien y Quinn le lanza un beso y Tina sonríe- Asi esta mejor- dijo- Pero en fin, que les puedo decir de Lucy Quinn Fabray- siguio- Que me daba miedo en la escuela y no quería que se enojara conmigo y pasar a su lado negativo- añadio- Pero si les digo eso-

Ya lo hiciste- intervino Mike y Tina lo golpea en las costillas- Agresiva eso lo aprendiste de Quinn- y todos se rien

MIKE- se quejo Tina- Dejame continuar- y el asiente- Ok- pauso- Si sigo diciéndoles eso de ella, no estaría hablando de la verdadera Lucy Quinn Fabray, sino que solo estaría hablando de su pantalla, con la cual se protegía de que otros la lastimaran, porque la verdadera, es todo lo que Artie dijo y mucho mas- y Quinn le sonríe- Y con la cual se que puedo confiar y contar, y con la que aprendi lo que es una mejor amiga, y tengo la suerte de que ella sienta que puede confiar y contar conmigo igualmente- y Mike se acerca al micrófono

Artie y yo empezamos bien, porque yo bailo genial y el canta genial, asi que congeniamos e hicimos buenas presentaciones en nuestro primer año en el club glee- dijo- Pero despues lo estropee todo robándole, con mis super abdominales a la novia- y Artie asiente y todos se rien- Pero gracias a Brittany, que nos miro y nos dijo-

Ustedes dos tienen mucho en común deberían ser amigos de nuevo- intervino la rubia parándose y todos la miran- Asi que dejen de ser tontos y dedíquennos una canción a mi y a Tina para San Valentin- y se sento

Y eso hicimos- siguio Mike- Asi de simple, porque realmente estábamos siendo tontos, y de a poco nos empezamos a volver amigos, y al ir a Virginia juntos, si bien no estaba planificado, fue genial encontrarlo haya y ver que podíamos seguir siendo amigos, y cuando mas lo necesite al saber lo que querian hacer mis padres con Tina y conmigo, al recibir su apoyo en nuestra locura, supe que Artie se había vuelto mi mejor amigo- y lo mira- Eres un excelente cantante, mueves esa silla mejor que un bailarin profesional de danza en silla de ruedas, y eres un tipo muy inteligente y por sobretodo eres un guru de los buenos consejos- pauso

Por eso sabemos que ambos son perfectos el uno para el otro- siguio Tina- Porque Quinn se desiquilibra, Artie la equilibra, y cuando Artie es inseguro, Quinn le da seguridad- pauso

Son nuestros mejores amigos- siguio Mike- Y estamos orgullosos de ver como ambos han madurado y se han encontrado el uno en el otro el amor que hace tanto tiempo buscaban- añadio y todos lo miran con la boca abierta- Que- pregunto al darse cuenta

Eso fue muy inteligente- dijo Artie y Quinn a su lado asiente, al igual que todos

OIGAN- se quejo Mike y todos se rien, y Artie y Quinn se mueven de su mesa y se acercan a sus amigos y se abrazan con ellos y un hombre aparece con unas copas y todos toman una y los demas toman las suyas de las mesas- Arriba- dijo y todos lo hacen- Por Arthur y Lucy- y mira a sus amigos

Que sabemos seguirán siendo tan felices como hasta ahora y mas- añadio Tina

SALUD- dijeron juntos y todos lo repiten y la amiga de Tina que contrataron para las fotos les saca una a los cuatro y despues otra con Kail y Beth…y la recepción sigue, y despues de par de horas Quinn y Artie deciden irse, pero Quinn quiere hacer algo antes asi que va hacia el micrófono seguida de un confundido Artie y la música se detiene y los que bailaban los miran…

Su atención por favor- dijo Quinn mientras Artie la mira confundido- En nombre de ambos quiero agradecerles a todos por acompañarnos este dia- dijo- Y muchos han viajado una larga distancia para estar aquí y se los agradecemos de todo corazón- pauso- Y antes de que Artie y yo nos vayamos a la parte divertida de nuestro matrimonio- y todos se rien- Tengo un regalo para el y quiero que todos se enteren- y ahora están todos confundidos, menos Leroy que se acerca y le da una carpeta y ella le sonríe y Quinn se la da a Artie- Desde hoy ya no soy Lucy Quinn Fabray- siguio Quinn y Artie que ve la carpeta tiene los ojos muy abiertos y Quinn los mira a todos- Ahora soy Lucy Quinn Abrams- dijo con una enorme sonrisa y todos aplauden y Quinn se le acerca a su esposo- Estas bien- y el la mira

Mas que bien Lu- le dijo Artie sonriendo- Este es el segundo mejor regalo que me diste hoy-

El primero fue decir acepto, no- le dijo divertida y Artie asiente- Ya vámonos- le rogo Quiin y Artie la hace sentarse en su regazo y se despiden finalmente, y se van, mientras los demas siguen disfrutando de la fiesta…

Y Puck y Rachel están bailando cuando Puck siente un tiron en el pantalón y ve a Carolinne sobándose los ojos- Alguien ya tiene sueño- dijo y Rachel mira a la niña sonriendo la que levanta los brazitos y Puck la toma y Rachel ve la hora

Oh- musito y Puck la mira- Ya son las 3 de la mañana-

Wow, si que duraste princesa- le dijo Puck a Carolinne que tiene su cabecita apoyada en su hombro y que esta cerrando sus ojitos y ambos sonríen y deciden despedirse, y se van solo los tres, ya que Nate decidió quedarse y se ira con sus abuelitos que están muy divertidos aun bailando…

Y al llegar a su casa Puck acosto a Carolinne dejándola solo en su ropa interior, y despues de arroparla bien se fue a acostar con Rachel en su habitación y la encuentra terminando de cambiarse- Que miras pervertido- le dijo divertida Rachel y Puck niega con la cabeza y se le acerca y la toma de la cintura y la arroja a la cama- NOAH- se quejo riendose

Silencio señora Puckerman- le ordeno Puck sonriendo pícaramente y poniéndosele encima y Rachel asiente aguantándose la risa y Puck atrapa sus labios con los de el- Mmm, te encanta que sea pervertido- susurro

Muy cierto- concedió Rachel en un susurro- Ahora tu cállate y hazme el amor- le ordeno seria y Puck se rie

Sera un placer mandona- le dijo y Rachel va a protestar, pero Puck la besa, y con los cariños de su esposo se le olvida que se enojo porque la llamo mandona…

Y antes de que acabara el verano, los Puckerman decidieron ir a visitar a Deborah a Lima, acompañados por Beth a quien Shelby la dejo viajar con ellos, e ir a Los Angeles a ver a Lauren, Greg y Antonio, a los que vieron en la boda y prometieron ir a visitarlos…

(Un mes despues de la boda de Quinn y Artie, Lima, Ohio)

Puck va manejando en el auto que arrendo al llegar al aeropuerto en Columbus, y se sorprende al ver que realmente el pueblo no ha cambiado en nada y al pasar por el taller de Burt se detiene y toca la bocina y Burt aparece y le sonríe

Puck que haces por aquí- le dijo

Vine con la familia a ver a mi mama por un par de dias antes de ir a Los Angeles a molestar a Greg y Lauren- le conto Puck divertido y Burt se rie

Cierto, había olvidado que Kurt me conto algo al respecto- añadio Burt y Puck lo mira confundido- Me lo dijo porque se estaba quejando de que no veria a Carolinne por unos dias- y Puck rola los ojos

Tipico Kurt- y Burt asiente- Y como esta todo por aquí- le pregunto Puck

Afortunadamente todo tranquilo, y con harto trabajo- contesto Burt y Puck asiente- Y en haya, porque si bien Kurt me cuenta bastante, no es nada malo oír la perspectiva de otra persona-

Afortunadamente el trabajo a ninguno le falta- le conto Puck- Pero lo que es la tranquilidad- pauso- Bueno es Nueva York y has estado alla asi que sabes que de tranquilo no tiene nada- y Burt se rie

Cierto- concordo- Y acabo de recordar, que Kurt menciono que Beth vendría contigo- dijo y Puck sonríe

Yeah- dijo aun sonriendo- Rach se lo propuso a Shelby y esta acepto afortunadamente-

Me alegra- le dijo sonriendo Burt- Me imagino que Deborah debe estar por las nubes-

Lo esta- aseguro Puck- Esta feliz de tener a todos sus nietos con ella-

Considera a Beth su nieta- pregunto Burt

Siempre lo hizo, pero decidió al igual que yo dejarla ir cuando la di en adopción y no sentirse atada a ella como una abuela- contesto Puck y Burt asiente entendiendo- Pero desde que la vio en la boda de Kurt y Blaine, y mas con la intervención de Nate, para mi mama ya Beth es sin lugar a dudas una Puckerman mas-

Y añádele que Carolinne adora a Beth, es imposible que Deborah se niegue a aceptarla- añadio Burt

Cierto- concordo Puck- Pero Beth se la gano sola- y Burt asiente- Y por sus nietos es que ha estado hablando de mudarse a Nueva York-

Si, la escuche hablando con Carole de ello despues de que volvimos de la boda de Quinn y Artie- añadio Burt- Pero que con tu hermana aun estudiando, no cree que sea factible-

A menos que Sarah haga lo que hice yo- añadio Puck sonriendo y Burt lo mira confundido- Sarah esta tramitando su transferencia para su tercer año a la NYU como Sam y yo lo hicimos-

Oh- musito Burt- Lo que significa-

Que mi mama hara muy rápido sus maletas para irse- termino Puck y Burt asiente

Vaya-

Yeah, pero la entiendo- siguio Puck- Con todos alla y mas aun el hecho de que desde que nació Carolinne siente que se esta perdiendo todo con sus nietos, lo que es cierto- y Burt asiente- Es que quiere estar mas cerca-

Entiendo- dijo Burt- Sera una pena no verla a diario, pero si es por la familia vale la pena- y Puck asiente

Entonces piensas hacer lo mismo cuando Kurt tenga sus hijos- pregunto

Es mas complicado para mi- contesto Burt

Por-

Trabajo- contesto Burt- Y que a lo mejor Carole querria mudarse cerca de Finn-

Ok, el trabajo se puede resolver- empezó Puck- Y sabes que cuentas con el apoyo de todos para poder abrir un taller alla y hacerte de nombre y puedes mantener abierto el taller dejando gente de tu confianza y si no quieres deshacerte de tu casa la puedes arrendar- siguio- Y respecto a Finn, ahí no sabria que decirte porque no tengo idea de que es de el, desde la boda de tu hijo-

Me gusta tu idea sobre el trabajo- concedió Burt- Y Finn estuvo aquí en Lima hace un par de semanas- y Puck lo mira sorprendido- Vino a vernos y hacer unos tramites, estuvo aquí una semana-

Oh- musito Puck- Y pregunto o menciono a alguien- pregunto curioso

No realmente- contesto Burt- Con suerte pregunto por Kurt y Blaine, lo que le sorprendió a Carole y le dolio también al comprobar que lo que le dijo para tu boda era cierto- y Puck asiente- Pero que se le va a hacer-

Yeah- murmuro Puck- Pero dejando de lado a Finn, deberías pensarlo, y además no tiene que ser de inmediato, finalmente Blaine y Kurt aun no deciden hacerte abuelo- y Burt se rie- Y puedes ir ahorrando y hablando con Carole-

Lo pensare, lo hablare con Carole y ya veremos- concedió Burt y Puck asiente

Lo que sea mejor para ti- le dijo y Burt asiente- Bien, me voy, porque llevare a Beth y Nate a Mckenley, asi que, nos vemos- y Burt asiente y ambos se dan la mano y Puck se va, y al llegar a la casa de su mama se estaciona y baja unas bolsas con unas cosas que compro en el mercado y al entrar

PAPI- grito Carolinne al verlo y Puck le sonríe al verla que corre y lo agarra de una pierna- Tarde- se quejo la niña y Puck se rie

Lo siento, princesa- se disculpo- Pero estaba conversando con un amigo-

Ok- concedió la pequeña

CARO, VEN- llamo la voz de Beth y Carolinne se va corriendo a la sala y Puck sigue caminando y ve a ambas niñas frente a la televisión y sonríe al ver bailando a Beth y a Carolinne que trata de imitarla y se va a la cocina riéndose bajito y ve a su mama y a Rachel haciendo de comer y Rachel lo ve entrar y se le acerca sonriendo y le da un pequeño beso

Te tardaste- le dijo Rachel y Puck se rie dejando las bolsas en el meson- Que es tan chistoso- pregunto confundido

Caro también se quejo por lo mismo- contesto divertido Puck y Rachel sonríe

De tal palo tal astilla- dijo Deborah sonriendo y Puck asiente

Y Nate- pregunto

Salio con Sarah- le contesto Rachel sacando las cosas de las bolsas y dándoles algunas a Deborah- Y por cierto porque te tardaste, había mucha gente en la tienda-

No- contesto Puck- Me vine mirando si algo había cambiado y termine frente al taller de Burt y me puse a conversar con el- añadio y Rachel asiente entendiendo

Te conto que Finn vino de visita- pregunto Deborah de pronto y Rachel la mira confundida, y Puck se tensa

Si- contesto este

Cuando vino- pregunto Rachel curiosa

Hace un par de semanas- contesto Puck- Como sabes ma- pregunto

Carole me conto- contesto Deborah- Pero realmente fue por Sarah que lo supe- añadio y Puck la mira confundido- Sarah esta trabajando de mensajera en el ayuntamiento y lo vio ahí-

Ya veo- murmuro Puck y se paro y salió de la cocina y Rachel lo mira confundía y mira a Deborah

Te molesta continuar sin mi- le pregunto y Deborah le sonríe

Ve, se que no debi mencionar a Finn, me salió sin querer- contesto Deborah y Rachel la mira confundida- Rachel, podre haberle hecho creer que no se nada acerca de lo inferior que siempre se sintio acerca de Finn, pero es mi hijo, y se mas de lo que el cree-

Porque no le dijiste que sabias- le pregunto Rachel

Porque a pesar de decirle algo, Noah jamás hubiera creido una palabra de lo que yo le dijera- contesto Deborah- La única forma de que Noah crea que puede lograr las cosas es cuando el mismo se las propone y las logra- y mira a Rachel sonriendo- Ademas sabe que creo en el y lo orgullosa que estoy del hombre en que se ha convertido- y Rachel le sonríe- Ahora ve- y Rachel asiente y sale de la cocina y va directo a la que era la habitación de su esposo en la casa de su madre para encontrarlo sentado en la orilla de la cama muy pensativo y ella cierra la puerta tras ella y el la mira y Rachel se sienta en la silla del escritorio y le toma las manos

Dime que te molesta- le pregunto

La indiferencia- contesto Puck simplemente- Y de que estoy seguro de que esta pensando de que Quinn o tu lo están esperando-

Mmm- murmuro Rachel- Puedes tener razón en eso- y Puck la mira confundido- Si bien Finn habla muy poco con Kurt, Kurt es bastante bueno leyendo el silencio de su hermanastro-

Y cree que…- empezó Puck

Al Finn no saber de nuestra boda, hijos, o de la boda de Quinn con Artie- siguio Rachel interrumpiéndolo- Kurt piensa que Finn cree que estoy soltera y aun tratando de llegar a Broadway-

Que acaso no ve televisión- pregunto Puck con molestia en su voz

Si, pero no ve ese tipo de programas- contesto Rachel- Y ambos sabemos que el mas listo no es-

Cierto-

Pero como me dijo San- siguio Rachel- Finnessa se dara contra una muralla de concreto de una realidad de la cual el no ha querido ser parte para la reunión de 10 años de la secundaria- añadio

Que reunión- pregunto Puck confundido…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Y van quedando 3 capitulos...haganme saber que piensan, si...no pido mucho, solo demuestrenme que aun me quieren, aunque sea un poquito :(...al recibir comentarios subire :)<p> 


	58. Chapter 58

Gracias a:

Naty (creeme estoy tratando de actualizar, pero eso de estancarse es algo que uno no puede evitar, algo que si puedo prometer, y que lo repetire hasta que me canse y es que abandonar mis historias jamas lo hare, asi que solo tenme paciencia :D)

gabe berry (no sabes cuanto te adoro, en serio, me encanta ver tus comentarios en mis fics :D, y se que el anterior tuvo mucho Quartie, pero era necesario, para mi por lo menos :(...pero este tiene un poco mas Puckleberry :D, y ya va quedando poco)

puckleberrylove (gracias por comentar, y lo seguire, y la secuela, vaya, para esa si que tendran que esperar, porque quiero terminar mis fics incompletos antes de lanzarme a escribir la secuela, pero la habra, lo prometo :D)

En serio gracias por comentar :D...me deja muy contenta saber que aun quieren este fic...y ya va quedando menos :D...y por cierto "Lima, Sorpresas 2022" es el nuevo nombre de "Reunion 2022", despues de volver a releerlo y recordar algunos comentarios, decidi cambiarle el nombre, eso, les recuerdo que nada me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>58<p>

OTRA VEZ E INVITACIONES

Noah- empezó Rachel- Cada 10 años las secundarias hacen reuniones de sus ex alumnos, y el próximo año es la nuestra- le conto- Y Emma nos la confirmo cuando llamo para explicar porque ella y Will no iban a la boda-

Oh- musito Puck entendiendo- Por cierto hable con Schue temprano y me dejara entrar con Beth y Nate en la tarde a la escuela- y Rachel sonríe

Me parece perfecto- dijo y ahora lo mira preocupada- Aun molesto o ya se te paso- le pregunto

Un poco aun- confeso Puck y hace que Rachel se salga de la silla y se la sienta en el regazo- Pero creo que es mas inseguridad-

Lo se- le dijo Rachel- Siempre cuando se ha tratado de Finn eres muy inseguro Noah y lo entiendo y hasta algun punto comparti el sentimiento- y Puck la mira confundido- Con Quinn, al igual que tu te sentiste la segunda opción con Finn, yo me sentía asi con Quinn, pero ambas maduramos, y juntas llegamos a un entendimiento, de que ninguna es mejor que la otra, sino que ambas somos geniales y extraordinarias, y que ambas para ser felices debíamos solo querer serlo- pauso- Por eso ya no me siento insegura al respecto, y puedo creer que cuando me dices que soy tu numero uno y que no haras nada para cambiar nuestra realidad, es de verdad y no son solo palabras-

Y crees que cuando tu me lo dices no me lo creo de verdad- le pregunto Puck

Si lo crees- contesto Rachel y pone su mano en su sien- Pero hay algo aquí que a veces te hace dudar, y por todo lo que has vivido desde pequeño, pensando que la gente te abandonara o te cambiara por algo mejor- pauso- Y esas dos inseguridades tienen nombre-

Mi padre y Finn- dijo Puck por ella y Rachel asiente

Tu padre es un tema complicado de resolver y superar, porque no sabemos donde esta como para que puedas cerrar el capitulo- continuo Rachel- Pero con Finn, quizás puedas hacerlo algun dia- pauso- Al hacerlo de una vez por todos podras sentirte pleno contigo- añadio

Tienes razón- concedió Puck finalmente apretándola contra el y Rachel le besa la frente y el la mira- Me siento como niño pequeño en vez de un adulto ahora- confeso y Rachel le sonríe

Esta bien ser vulnerable, sabes- le dijo- No te hace menos hombre porque lo seas- aseguro

Lo se- dijo y ahora sonríe pícaramente- Ahora besame para recuperar algo de mi menoscabada masculinidad- exigió y Rachel se rie y lo besa

PAPA- grito la voz de Carolinne y ambos dejan de besarse y se miran y sonríen- Pedo mira- pregunto la voz de la niña y ambos miran hacia la puerta y la ven en la entrada con la cara tapada con sus manitos y ambos se rien

Sigue haciendo eso cada vez que nos ve besarnos- dijo divertida Rachel parándose del regazo de su esposo

Es preferible eso al ew de Beth- agrego Puck simplemente y Rachel concuerda asintiendo y Puck mira a la niña- Que quieres preciosa- le pregunto y ella se destapa la cara con cautela y sonríe al verlos parados

Papa nana quere musulos- le dijo Carolinne seria

Ok, nana Deb necesita los musculos de papa- le pregunto Rachel y Carolinne asiente- Algo mas-

Sip- contesto la niña- Mama no venir por eña papa si gande- añadio enfatizando con las manos

COMO QUE PEQUEÑA- se quejo Rachel y Puck se rie bajito y Rachel lo golpea- No te burles Noah-

Reconocelo Rach eres una enana- le dijo divertido y ella pone sus manos en su cintura

Para tu información tengo la estatura promedio de las mujeres de este país Noah Puckerman- le aclaro indignada y miro a Carolinne- No soy pequeña Carolinne-

Si lo eres- intervino Puck para molestarla y Rachel agarra un cojin y lo empieza a golpear y la niña los mira divertida y se rie

MAMA EÑA- grito Carolinne divertida y Rachel se detiene de golpear a Puck que estaba esquivando los cojinazos

CAROLINNE BRIANNA PUCKERMAN- dijo molesta Rachel y la niña se rie y le sonríe pícaramente a su mama para sorpresa de sus padres y sale de corriendo- Oh Dios, cada dia es mas como tu- dijo atónita y Puck solo sigue mirando hacia donde corre Carolinne cuando recuerda

LAS ESCALERAS- grito y Rachel abre mucho los ojos

NO SE PREOCUPEN- grito la voz de Sarah de pronto- LA TENGO- aseguro y Rachel y Puck suspiran aliviados

Y si cada dia es mas como yo- dijo orgulloso y con una picara sonrisa Puck recordando lo que dijo su esposa y Rachel rola los ojos y le golpea la cara con el cojin y lo empuja haciéndolo caer al piso sobre su trasero y se rie al verlo en el suelo y Puck la mira sorprendido y sonríe- Mala señora Puckerman-

Muy- aseguro sonriendo malévolamente Rachel y salió corriendo de la habitación y Puck sonríe y sale tras ella y la agarra al llegar al final de las escaleras y se la sube al hombro- NOAH- grito Rachel y todos los miran- BAJAME- exigió

No- le dijo el simplemente- Pagaras por lo que me hiciste- aseguro y la tira al sillón y le hace cosquillas, y despues Carolinne, Nate y Beth se les unen y Sarah ayuda a Rachel y despues todos se le tiran encima a Puck, mientras Deborah les saca fotografías…

Despues de jugar un rato mas, Rachel se fue a terminar de ayudar a Deborah con el almuerzo, y despues de comer y reposar el almuerzo, Puck se llevo a Beth y a Nate al edificio de su antigua secundaria…

Entonces aquí estudiaron tu y todos los demas- pregunto Beth

Asi es- contesto Puck mientras los tres van caminando hacia la entrada del edificio de William Mckenley High School

Y podemos entrar- pregunto Nate- Porque que yo sepa están todos de vacaciones- añadio confundido

Cierto- concedió Puck- Pero Schue me dijo que hay algunos administrativos que aun están aquí y gente que mantiene limpia la escuela también- y Puck abre la puerta de la entrada y los tres entran- Vamos a buscar a Schue que anda por aquí, me dijo que estaría en la oficina de admisión- y los niños lo siguen mirando para todos lados y llegan al lugar- Disculpe- llamo Puck a una mujer bajita y ella le sonríe

Busca al señor Schuester- le preguno la mujer y Puck asiente- SCHUESTER- grito la mujer y no otro que William Schuester aparece negando con la cabeza- Sus visitas llegaron-

Gracias June- le dijo Schue y mira a Puck y ambos se saludan y luego el saluda a ambos niños- Cada dia mas grande ustedes dos- y ambos asienten- Bien listos para un recorrido por el lugar donde sus locos tios y padres estudiaron sus años de secundaria- les pregunto y ambos niños asienten y los cuatro se van a recorrer la escuela y al llegar al auditorio Beth corre al escenario- Es hermana de Rachel Berry despues de todo- y Puck se rie

Yeah- concordo, despues de ver el auditorio van hacia el salón del coro, pero al pasar por la vitrina de trofeos de football Nate se queda pegado al verlos

Wow- exclamo el chico sorprendido y miro a Puck- Crei que Rach bromeaba cuando le conto a mi mama que habían ganado el campeonato estatal vestidos de zombies- y Puck se rie

No bromeaba- aseguro y Nate asiente y le apunta la foto a Beth para que la vea la que se rie y logra reconocer a casi todos y mira a su papa

Te veias horrible papi- le dijo divertida

Esa era la idea- dijo simplemente Puck- Buenos recuerdos- murmuro y Schue asiente- Bueno vamos al salón del coro- dijo- Haya también hay trofeos y fotos donde me veo mucho mejor- aseguro sonriendo y los niños se rien y los cuatro van al salón del coro y Puck mira a Schue- Por cierto, Milo esta mejor-

Lo esta- contesto Schue sonriendo- Teniamos miedo de que Faith y Morgan también se contagiaran, pero afortunadamente Emma puso sus viejos habitos de limpieza en uso y evitaron el contagio-

Debio ser una fea infección- añadio Puck y Schue asiente

Me apeno no poder asistir a la boda de Artie y Quinn- siguio este- Pero antes estaba la salud de mis hijos- y Puck asiente

Y Quinn sobretodo lo entiende- aseguro este y Schue asiente y llegan al salón del coro y Beth corre a ver los trofeos y llama a Nate

Tienes razón papi, te ves mejor aquí- añadio Beth sonriéndole a su papa

Cuando no tengo razón- dijo Puck simplemente

Cuando nos dices que es bueno hacer rabiar a Rachel y terminamos en serios problemas- añadio Nate sonriéndole pícaramente y Puck lo mira y finalmente asiente

Cierto- concedió y Schue se rie

No quiero saber, cierto- dijo y Puck lo mira y asiente, y miran a los niños- Por cierto, acabo de recordar algo- añadio Schue- Beth también esta en una de esas fotografías- y Puck sonríe y asiente y la niña los mira confundida

Donde- pregunto al no verse en ninguna parte y Puck se le acerca y le apunta una foto

Ves a Quinn- le pregunto y ella asiente- Mira su vestido, se ve algo abultado, no- y la niña asiente- Ahí estas tu- le conto y Beth lo mira sorprendida- Ya estabas creciendo dentro de Quinn cuando nos tomaron esa fotografía-

Wow- exclamo la niña y miro la foto de nuevo, despues de ello y de conversar un poco con Schue, y de que los niños le hicieran preguntas para saber cosas vergonzosas de sus amigos y padres, se despidieron y volvieron a la casa de los Puckerman, y dos dias despues viajan a Los Angeles…y despues de una semana de divertirse y descansar, y de encontrarse con viejos amigos, Rachel se encontró con Jasmine, su antigua compañera de universidad que era y es la novia de Jessie St. James, asi que los Puckerman y Beth compartieron con la pareja, además de que Jasmine se volvio amiga de Lauren también…finalmente y sin problemas todos volvieron a Nueva York, en donde todos se juntan en casa de Shelby…

Dos dias despues de volver a Nueva York, y sabiendo que Quinn no trabaja ese dia, Shelby lleva a Beth a visitarla…

Entonces, le preguntas tu o le pregunto yo- dijo Shelby de pronto mirando a Beth y Quinn las mira confundida

Sucede algo- pregunto

No- contesto Beth y la mira- Es solo, que le conte a mami que en el viaje papi nos llevo a Nate y a mi a conocer su antigua escuela- siguio la niña- Y en el salón del coro había una foto, tuya, conmigo en ella-

Oh- musito Quinn- Ok-

Y- siguio Beth- Me preguntaba si tenias mas fotos como esas, y eso que llaman ecografias, como los que Tina y Rachie tenían de Kail y Caro- y Quinn le sonríe

Esperenme un momento- les pidió y se levanto y se fue hacia una habitación, mientras Shelby le sonríe a Beth y le aprieta sus manos y la niña sonríe y Quinn vuelve y se sienta y pone una especie de libro encima

Que es eso- pregunto Beth confundida

Sabia que algun dia, si tenia la suerte de tenerte en mi vida de nuevo, me pedirías lo que me estas pidiendo- empezó Quinn- En mi primera cita con mi medico, al verme tan joven me pregunto que haría con mi bebe, y le dije que lo tendría, pero que no estaba lista para criarlo, asi que me dio la idea de hacer esto- y puso una mano en el libro- Es un diario, escribi como me sentía a medida que ibas creciendo dentro de mi, y como todo alrededor iba cambiando para mi, agregue fotografías y tus ecografías- añadio- Y despues de que te di en adopción, decidi escribirte cartas aquí-

Hasta cuando escribiste- le pregunto Beth curiosa

Hasta que aceptaste dejarme ser parte de tu vida- contesto Quinn sonriendo- Cuando hablo de ti, hablo de bebe en un principio, pero en las cartas me refiero a ti como Beth- añadio y le acerca el libro- Es tuyo para leerlo y tenerlo, porque lo hice pensando en ti, y sino estas lista para leerlo aun, solo ve las fotografías, pero si quieres leerlo y tienes alguna duda, no dudes en acudir a tu mama o a mi, ok- le pidió y Beth asiente

Lo hare- aseguro- Pero porque-

Porque era una niña cuando lo escribi y se que a veces, y muchas me deje llevar por la rabia y la tristeza- contesto Quinn

Oh- musito Beth y mira el libro- Ok- dijo mirando a Quinn- Entiendo, y prometo preguntar si hay algo que me preocupa- aseguro y Quinn le sonríe

Es todo lo que pido- añadio y mira a Shelby- No te molesta que le de esto-

No- aseguro esta- Eres su madre biológica Quinn, y entiendo esta necesidad de explicar y por parte de Beth de saber de donde viene- y Quinn le sonríe

Gracias- le dijo

Nada que agradecer- aseguro Shelby…y pronto los niños volvieron a la escuela, y los meses empezaron a pasar, y el año se fue…

(2022)

Un año mas- dijo Nate despues de que la fiesta de cumpleaños numero dos de Carolinne acabara, el, Puck y Rachel están sentados en los sillones de la sala, mientras Carolinne mira sus regalos sentada en medio de la sala

Cierto- dijo sonriendo Puck- Y ahora Caro sabe que es un cumpleaños- añadio y Rachel y Nate asienten

Y SI que le encanto la parte de los regalos- añadio Nate y Rachel y Puck se rien, finalmente y despues de ordenar un poco todos se fueron a acostar…y sin que se dieran cuenta enero, febrero y marzo se fueron…

No corras Caro- le dijo Puck a Carolinne al ambos bajarse del elevador en el piso del edificio donde viven y ella le da su manito y Puck le sonríe y ambos van hacia el apartamento cuando Puck nota a dos personas paradas en la puerta de este y al ver bien- Sarah- pregunto confundido y la chica lo mira

TATA- grito Carolinne y Puck la solto y la niña salió corriendo hacia su tia, la que la toma

Hola a ti también enana- le dijo Sarah dándole un beso en la mejilla- Noah-

Que haces aquí- le pregunto confundido Puck

Vine a terminar el papeleo con la NYU- contesto Sarah- Y me presentaron a mi consejero- añadio y miro para otra parte y Puck ve a la persona que esta con ella- Y al parecer ustedes se conocen-

Hola Puck- saludo el joven frente a el y Puck asiente

PITY- grito Carolinne y el chico la mira y le extiende sus brazos y Sarah se la da- VUELA- exigió y el joven se rie y la empieza a dar vueltas y Puck mira a su hermana

Ok, explica- exigió y ella lo mira

Ok, estábamos hablando de la escuela y bla bla- empezó Sarah- Y de pronto me pregunto si tenia parientes aquí y le conte que un hermano, pregunto si acaso el nombre de mi hermano era Noah Puckerman, mas conocido como Puck, yo respondi que si, y me conto que es tu vecino- añadio- Y esa es la historia de cómo conoci a Peter Reynolds tu vecino y quien será mi consejero-

Ok- entendió Puck

Y la acompañe aquí, y como nadie nos abrió nos pusimos a conversar- añadio Peter quien puso a una sonriente y divertida Carolinne en el suelo

Lo que me lleva a preguntar donde esta Rachel y Nate- pregunto Sarah

Nate esta en casa de Shelby y Rach anda comprando con Kurt- contesto Puck y miro a Peter- Gracias por hacerle compañía-

Fue un placer- dijo el chico simplemente y mira a Sarah- Bueno nos veremos- dijo y la chica asiente y el chico finalmente se despide y se va ha su departamento y Puck, Carolinne y Sarah entran también, y Sarah se pone comoda en la sala con su sobrina, mientras Puck va a la cocina y al volver le da un pote de frutas a Carolinne y algo de beber a su hermana

Entonces- empezó sentándose- Ya tienes todo listo- le pregunto Puck a su hermana, la que asiente- Y ma-

Ya hablo con Blaine y Quinn y en su trabajo asi que trabajo no le faltara aquí- le conto Sarah- Y respecto a la casa quiere venderla-

Lo supuse-

Con lo que saque de la venta de la casa pagara un departamento aquí- siguio Sarah- Y dijo que ya había llamado a Leroy para que le ayudara a buscar algo económico, pero en un buen barrio-

Leroy menciono algo la semana pasada- le conto Puck- Pero no he querido llamarla para saber mas-

Por-

Porque que quiero que si lo hace, lo haga por ella- contesto Puck simplemente

Noah, tu estas aquí, en unos meses también vendre a vivir aquí- añadio Sarah- Es lógico que ma se quiera venir también-

Y lo se y lo creas o no lo apruebo- dijo Puck- Pero quiero que lo haga a su tiempo y su manera, y no meteré mi mano a menos que me pida ayuda- aseguro

Oh- musito Sarah entendiendo- Ok- añadio

Y deja de hacerle ojitos a Reynolds- le dijo serio Puck de pronto y ella lo mira confundida- No soy ciego Sarah y vi como lo mirabas- y ella se cruza de brazos

Ya no soy una niña Noah- le recordó ella y Carolinne la mira confundida- Soy una mujer y yo decido a quien le hago ojitos y a quien no- aseguro- Asi que no te metas- y Puck niega con la cabeza y va a decir algo

Ya no niña, Tata- pregunto Carolinne mirando a su tia muy confundida y Sarah la mira y le sonríe y le da un beso en la frente

Si soy físicamente una niña- le aclaro y Carolinne asiente- Pero me refiero a que ya soy grande y tu papi no tiene que meterse en mis cosas- añadio

Mmm, ok- murmuro Carolinne y volvio a lo suyo, mientras ambos hermanos se miran

Es mayor que tu- dijo Puck y Sarah rola los ojos

Lo se- concedió- Pero puedo cuidarme sola- y Carolinne asiente a su lado

Sip- dijo y Puck y Sarah la mira- Tata gande papi- y Sarah mira a su hermano con una mirada triunfante y el niega con la cabeza y se para

Hay demasiadas mujeres en mi vida- se quejo y se fue hacia la oficina y Sarah abraza a Carolinne

Eres la mejor Caro- le susurro y la niña asiente con cara de que ya lo sabia, mas tarde Rachel llega y se sorprende de ver a Sarah y esta le cuenta del apoyo de Carolinne y Rachel se rie de la desgracia de su esposo, aunque afortunadamente para el Nate lo apoyo, finalmente al dia siguiente Sarah volvio a Lima…

Y a finales de abril, Quinn esta sentada en la consulta de su ginecóloga, la doctora Cifuentes, ya que ella y Tina siempre se hacen chequeos en estas fechas, y por horarios Quinn solo pudo tomar una hora al final del mes y la doctora entra

Como has estado Quinn- le pregunto la doctora

Bastante bien- contesto Quinn sonriendo- Aunque algo cansada las ultimas semanas, pero debe ser solo agotamiento por el mucho trabajo que hemos tenido estas, ya sabes con las nuevas reglas- y la doctora asiente- Y bien, como estoy- pregunto y la doctora saca los exámenes de Quinn de un sobre y los revisa y luego de un rato Quinn la ve abrir mucho los ojos- Que, paso algo, tengo algo malo- pregunto preocupada y la doctora la mira

No- contesto y Quinn suspira aliviada- A menos que consideres malo estar embarazada- añadio sonriendo y Quinn abre la boca sorprendida por unos segundos y despues una enorme sonrisa le aparece

Hablas en serio-

Si señora Abrams- le dijo contenta la doctora, que por cierto asistió a la boda- Hablo en serio- aseguro- Según tus exámenes tienes 12 semanas- añadio

Wow- musito Quinn aun sorprendida y la doctora le hace una ecografía para ver la posición del producto como lo llama, y despues arregla otra hora, y despues de abrazarla y felicitarla, Quinn se va y pide permiso para salir un rato y va a ver a Artie a su trabajo y le da las buenas noticias, y despues les cuenta a todos via mensaje de texto, y todos están felices por ambos, pero por sobretodo por Quinn, ya que al igual que Puck, tendrá otra oportunidad de realmente ser madre…y la mas contenta por la noticia fue Beth, ya otra vez será hermana mayor…

Y finalmente a mediados de mayo llego la esperada invitación para la reunión de la clase 2012, y todos acuerdan ir a esta…

Sera extraño ir a la escuela y reencontrarnos con todos los que estudiamos- le dijo Rachel a Puck mientras ambos están sentados en la sala de su apartamento viendo una película

Si, en eso tienes razón- concedió Puck y la mira- Pero realmente no me importa mucho saber lo que han hecho- añadio- Finalmente los que me importan siguen siendo parte de mi vida y son parte de mi familia también-

Cierto- concordo Rachel sonriendo y le dio un pequeño en los labios- Por cierto tu mama me llamo-

A ti- pregunto confundido Puck y Rachel asiente- Que quería-

Preguntar por Carolinne y Nate- contesto Rachel

Como siempre- murmuro Puck

Y contarme que tiene todo listo para mudarse- añadio Rachel- Y que tiene un mes y un poco mas para desocupar la casa, y como se entero de que iremos a la reunión me pregunto si había alguna posibilidad de que nos fueramos antes para ayudarla con las ultimas cosas, y asi ella y Sarah se vendrían con nosotros al volver nosotros a Nueva York-

Oh- musito Puck- Que le dijiste-

Que no creo que haya problema- contesto Rachel- Y que lo hablaría contigo-

Habria que irnos antes- añadio Puck y Rachel asiente- Nate estará de vacaciones ya a la fecha, asi que puede ir con nosotros también-

Y podemos guardar algunas cosas de las que tu mama no quiere deshacerse en la casa Berry, ya sabes para futuras generaciones- añadio Rachel- Finalmente mis papas jamás la venderan-

Cierto- concordo Puck- Ok- pauso- Y viajamos en avión o en auto-

Creo que seria mejor en auto- contesto Rachel- Porque asi de vuelta nos venimos con tu mama y Sarah seguidas por el camión de mudanza-

Ok, entonces, habrá que arreglar todo- añadio Puck y Rachel asiente, y asi lo hicieron ambos, por lo que dos dias antes que los demas, Rachel y Puck decidieron viajar a Lima…

Y ambos terminan de subir todas las maletas a la camioneta de Puck y Rachel lo mira- Noah-

Mmm- murmuro el pasándose las manos por la cara y Rachel sonrie

Quieres que maneje yo primero- le pregunto y el la mira confundido- Asi descansas un poco mas-

Segura- le pregunto y Rachel asiente- Ok- y le pasa las llaves- Pero solo un par de horas, el resto las hago yo-

En la primera parada en el camino cambiamos- propuso Rachel y Puck asiente

Me parece- concordo y ambos se suben en sus respectivos, pero temporales, asientos, y Rachel enciende la camioneta- Le mande el mensaje a todos para avisar que vamos saliendo- añadio Puck guardando su celular y Rachel asiente entendiendo y saca la camioneta del edificio

Descansa Noah- le recordó y el asiente y unos segundos se queda dormido y Rachel se rie bajito y mira el retrovisor para ver a Carolinne profundamente dormida y a Nate cabeceando y sonríe y mira hacia adelante- Y todos los Puckermans vamos a Lima- susurro…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Y ya quedan dos capitulos para terminar :(...a comentar :D<p> 


	59. Chapter 59

Penúltimo capitulo :(...

Naty, gracias por lo de genia, y por seguir leyendo :D

gabe berry, de nada por todo lo que me escribiste en tu comentario...ademas soy yo la que te tiene que agradecer, porque por personas como tu que comentan me dan mas ganas de seguir escribiendo :D

Gogi88, a mi tambien me alegra estar de vuelta :P...y la secuela de este fic ya esta en mi perfil, esa habla de la reunion, y es el fic que inspiro este, antes se llamaba "Reunion 2022", pero por comentarios que ha recibido preferi cambiarle el nombre y ahora se llama "Lima, Sorpresas 2022", asi que apenas este fic se termine puedes leerlo o lo lees antes, como tu quieras...

Gracias por comentar :D...y Glee no me pertenece :(...

* * *

><p>59<p>

PUCKERMANS EN LIMA

(Ohio, Lima, Miercoles 29 de junio de 2022, 14 pm, Casa Berry)

Puck estaciona la camioneta en la entrada de autos de la casa, y el y Rachel se bajan- Tu abres la casa- le pregunto Rachel a Puck el que asiente y ella le da las llaves y el va a abrir mientras Rachel saca a una dormida Carolinne de su asiento de bebe en la parte de atrás de la camioneta, mientras que Nate termina de despertar- Ponte tu chaqueta- le dijo Rachel- Porque aun tienes el cuerpo caliente- añadio y el chico asiente y se baja

Le mando el mensaje a mis abuelitos y a los demas- le pregunto el chico y Rachel asiente y Nate saca su celular y le avisa a todos que llegaron a salvo…

Mientras Rachel entra a la casa y Puck saca el cobertor del sillón y Rachel acuesta a la niña en este, mientras Puck se de vuelve a la camioneta por los bolsos y entre Rachel y Nate abren la casa para ventilarla…

MAMA- grito Carolinne asustada de pronto y Puck que esta mas cerca corre donde ella que hace puchero mirando confundida para todos lados y al verlo le extiende sus manos asustada y Puck le sonríe y la toma

Esta bien princesa- le aseguro abrazandola contra el y Rachel y Nate vuelven a la sala y miran confundidos- Se asusto- les explico y ambos asienten entendiendo y Puck mira a Carolinne- Estamos en casa de tus abuelitos en Lima- le recordó

Oh- musito la niña- Ok- entendió y se frota los ojitos

Aun tienes sueño- le pregunto Puck y la niña asiente

Yo igual- se quejo Nate y Rachel lo mira y mira a su esposo y ambos asienten

Vamos a dormir un rato mas- dijo Rachel finalmente- Finalmente no tenemos apuro en ir donde Deb-

Mama- empezó Carolinne- Yo en tu pieza verdad- pregunto y Rachel le sonríe y asiente- Yupi- dijo sonñolienta haciéndolos reírse a todos

Yo me quedo con ella- ofreció Nate- Para que no se asuste- y Rachel le sonríe y le besa la frente y todos suben a dormir algo mas, los niños en la habitación que era de Rachel y Puck y Rachel en la habitación que era de los papas de esta ultima…

Llegamos mas temprano de lo que crei- dijo Rachel acostada acurrucada con su esposo

Cierto- concordo Puck bostezando y Rachel se rie

Descansa- le dijo dándole un pequeño beso y ambos se quedaron dormidos…

Un par de horas mas tarde, Carolinne los despierta a todos porque tiene hambre asi que deciden ordenar algo de comer y despues de ello se van a casa de la mama de Puck a ayudarle a terminar de embalar cosas, y mientras Nate le ayuda a Sarah con sus cosas y Carolinne le ayuda a su abuela, Puck y Rachel se va a la habitación de este a ver lo que Puck aun tiene ahí y que guardara y botara

Esto si que es viejo- dijo Rachel sacando una polera con el logo de la secundaria del closet

Esa es de mi primer año- le conto Puck reconociendo la polera y volviendo a sacar las cosas de su antiguo escritorio

También esta tu jersey aquí- añadio Rachel- Aunque en casa tienes otro, el de tu ultimo año, no- y Puck asiente- Es posible que esta polera le quede a Nate y como le encanta vestirse igual que tu, estoy segura que la querra- y Puck asiente de nuevo y siguen en lo mismo cuando de pronto Puck emite un sonido y Rachel lo mira- Pasa algo-

Mmm- murmuro Puck y la mira con cara de culpabilidad y se sienta en la cama y palmotea esta para que ella se siente y Rachel lo hace y el le da una libreta- Deje esto aquí, ábrela- y Rachel lo hace- Son canciones que escribi- y al llegar a una pagina Rachel se lleva una mano a la boca

Tu escribiste Pretending- pregunto en un susurro

Si- confeso Puck y Rachel lo mira- Tambien ayude a Finn con la cita en Nueva York-

Porque- le pregunto

Porque fue mi forma de vengarme de ti- confeso sin mirarla y Rachel lo mira confundida- Recuerdas la canción que cante en el restaurant-

Si- contesto Rachel

Odiaba el hecho de que a pesar de cómo te trataba Finn igualmente lo perseguías y lo tenias en un pedestal- siguio Puck- Y cambiabas al estar con el, y a mi realmente esa Rachel no me gustaba y como querías seguir siendo ella y al menos sabia que eras feliz, bueno decidi ayudarlo- añadio y la miro- Fue estúpido, pero en el minuto no lo pensé mucho-

Se nota- dijo Rachel con un deje de molestia- Y a decir verdad de todo lo que realmente me molesta mas es el hecho de que hayas dejado que Finn tomara crédito por algo que tu hiciste Noah-

O sea que no te molesta que lo ayude a reconquistarte- le pregunto confundido

No- contesto- A pesar de que lo hiciste porque sentías que me odiabas, no es menos cierto el hecho de que también lo hiciste porque sabias que de esa forma era feliz- pauso- Ademas recuerdo que en nuestro ultimo año cuando empezamos a acercarnos y nos volvimos realmente amigos siempre me decias lo que pensabas de mi relación con Finn, y como había cambiado, asi que no me sorprende- pauso- Pero me molesta lo de la canción- y el asiente entendiendo- Porque no me contaste antes-

Lo había olvidado- contesto simplemente Puck- Asi como había olvidado que fue aquí la primera vez que soñé contigo- añadio mirando la ventana de la habitación y Rachel sonrie

Oh- musito Rachel- Cuando creiste que Dios quería que te metieras en mis pantalones porque yo era una sexy judía y tu madre quería que salieras con una- pregunto Rachel y Puck se rie- Que-

Suena divertido- dijo el simplemente y Rachel asiente- Y si a todo, y no me arrepiento- y Rachel sonríe- Tuve la oportunidad de saber como eras de verdad debido a ello-

Cierto- concordo Rachel- Lo mismo para mi- añadio- Y sabes que es lo mas divertido de todo- pregunto y el niega con la cabeza y Rachel lo empuja para que quede acostado en la cama y lo besa y al separar sus labios- Que al final lograste que esa sexy judía se enamorara de ti, te dejara meterte en sus pantalones- y Puck se rie- Y que aceptara pasar el resto de su vida contigo-

Sin mencionar que tengo dos hijos con ella, no- añadio Puck sonriendo y Rachel asiente

Asi es- concordo Rachel- Dios obra de formas misteriosas Noah, y con nosotros no fue la excepción, porque si miras hacia atrás, es todo su obra-

Cierto- concordo Puck y la beso- Te amo- susurro sonriendo

Y yo a ti- le dijo Rachel sonriendo y ambos se siguen besando hasta que Sarah los interrumpe y siguen ordenando…

El dia jueves Santana y Brittany llegaron a Lima, y se fueron a verlos a la casa de los Puckerman, y ayudaron un poco con las cosas, y mientras toman un descanso en la sala, Santana que tiene a Carolinne en su regazo, mientras la niña juega a las manitas con Brittany- Y mañana donde dejaran a esta princesita- pregunto

Conmigo- contesto Deborah por Puck y Rachel- Nate se quedara aquí y seguirá ayudándome, no- y el chico asiente- Asi que Carolinne también se quedara conmigo, es lo mas lógico- y Puck y Rachel asienten

Y porque no la llevan a la reunión- sugirió Santana- Digo Beth y Nate ya conocieron la escuela, Caro tiene el mismo derecho- y Rachel la mira sospechosamente

Tienes otra razón para que la llevemos, no- le pregunto Puck y Santana sonríe simplemente y el niega con la cabeza- No me molesta llevarla, además tienes razón respecto a Beth y Nate- y miro a Rachel

No se- dijo ella simplemente- Aunque si es por esa razón, digo que no- y Santana rola los ojos- No seas infantil San-

Concuerdo con Rach- dijo Puck- Si es por ello no-

Yo quiero que Caro vaya- intervino Brittany y mira a la niña- Quieres ir mañana con tus papas a la reunión y ver a todos tus tios- y la niña sonríe y asiente- Perfecto- y miro a Puck y a Rachel- Llévenla, si- pidió haciendo puchero y Carolinne la imita y todos se rien

Ok- concedió Rachel sonriendo, pero mira seria a Santana- Pero tu debes prometer que no haras nada si aparece- le exigió

Hazlo- añadio Puck y Santana rola los ojos pero asiente- No queremos problemas Satan, es todo-

Lo se- concedió ella

PAPI- se quejo Carolinne mirándolo seria- No le digas asi a la tia San- le exigió cruzada de brazos y Santana sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla a la niña, mientras Puck le pone cara de cachorrito

Lo siento- se disculpo y ella lo sigue mirando molesta y el se la quita a Santana y le hace cosquillas y la niña se rie y finalmente le da un beso en la mejilla y lo perdona…despues de cenar finalmente Santana y Brittany se despidieron

Cero alcohol- le pidió Puck- Mira que no quiero ir a buscarte como hace algunos años- añadio y Santana rola los ojos, pero asiente

No tengo pensado beber- aseguro y ella y Brittany se fueron al auto que arrendaron y se suben y se van…

Vas a hacer algo igual, no- le pregunto Brittany

Si me da razones- contesto Santana- Si que lo hare- aseguro- No dejare que se meta con nuestra familia- y Brittany asiente a su lado

Yo te apoyo San, lo sabes- le dijo y Santana la mira y le da un pequeño beso en los labios y sigue manejando…

Mientras los Puckerman también se fueron a casa de los Berry a descansar y despues de arreglar a Carolinne y darles las buenas noches, Puck y Rachel también se fueron a acostar…

Sabes que Santana hara algo igualmente, no- le pregunto Puck una vez que ambos ya estaban acostados en la cama

Si- contesto Rachel- Pedirle a San que no haga algo, es como pedirle a la lluvia que no caiga- y Puck asiente a su lado- Pero tenia que pedírselo igualmente- añadio

Lo se- le dijo Puck simplemente y ambos se quedaron dormidos…

(Viernes 1 de julio, Casa Puckerman)

RACH- grito Puck desde el borde de las escaleras y Rachel baja

Aquí vengo- dijo- Caro ya esta lista- y Puck asiente- Ok, nos vamos entonces-

Yeah- y le toma la mano y ambos se despiden de Deborah, Sarah y Nate y Puck acomoda a Carolinne en su asiento…

Yo llevo a Nate a tu casa Rach- le dijo Sarah- Asi que no se preocupen por el- añadio desordenándole el pelo al chico y Rachel sonríe

Ok- dijo y miro a Nate- Aunque es imposible no preocuparse- añadio cerrándole un ojo a Nate el que se rie…finalmente ella y Puck se suben a la camioneta, y Nate les hace adiós con la mano desde la puerta de la casa con Deborah y Sarah tras el, y se rien al ver a Carolinne moviendo como loca sus manitos diciéndoles adiós…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>:D comenten :D<p> 


	60. Chapter 60

Entonces...este es el ultimo :(...gabe berry es en tu honor este ultimo capitulo, gracias por siempre estar al pendiente de todos mis fics, you're the best :D...

Nada me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>60<p>

EN WMHS

(William Mckenley High School, año 2022, 1 de julio, 17 hrs)

Puck se estaciona la camioneta en uno de los estacionamientos de la escuela, y apaga la camioneta y se baja y saca a Carolinne de la parte de atrás, mientras Rachel también se baja de la camioneta y mira alrededor, y un auto se estaciona al lado de ellos y Rachel sonríe, del auto se bajan Santana y Brittany

Ya ahí bastante gente al parecer- les dijo Rachel despues de saludarlas y Santana asiente con odiosidad en su rostro

Debes comportare Satan- le recordó Puck

Papi- lo regaño Carolinne y el la mira sonriendo inocentemente y la pequeña se cruza de brazos- No seas malo con la tia San-

Lo siento- se disculpo Puck y tomo a la pequeña en sus brazos- Me disculpas Caro- le pidió y la niña le sonríe y asiente y el le da un sonoro beso en la mejilla que la hace reírse y Santana, Brittany y Rachel sonríen

Pero bueno vamos adentro o no- pregunto Rachel y ambas chicas asienten

Antes quiero que vayamos a otra parte- le dijo Puck y ella lo mira confundida- Dame en el gusto Rach- añadio simplemente y ella asiente

Ok- concedió y se separaron de las otras dos que decidieron ir adentro, acordando juntarse en el gimnasio, mientras Puck se lleva a Rachel y a Carolinne hacia el campo de football- Mmm, porque estamos aquí- pregunto confundida Rachel al llegar a las gradas y Puck se detiene y baja a Carolinne

Te tengo que contar algo Caro- le dijo Puck a la pequeña que asiente mientras Rachel lo mira confundida- Aquí tu mami fue muy mala conmigo-

Como mami fue mala contigo- pregunto confundida la pequeña

Me dijo que no quería estar conmigo- le contesto Puck triste y Carolinne lo mira sorprendida y shoqueada y Rachel se ve indignada

NOAH- grito molesta y el la mira- Solo le estas diciendo TU versión de los hechos- añadio y el se encoge de hombros y Rachel mira a Carolinne- Papi se merecía que mami no quisiera estar con el-

Porque- pregunto la niña confundida

Porque papi no era nada simpatico cuando era un adolescente- confeso Puck y Rachel asiente

Oh- musito Carolinne y mira a su mama la que asiente de nuevo y luego a su papa- Tia San dijo que ni tu ni ella eran buenos con mami cuando niños- pauso- Y la tia Quinn tampoco lo era- y Puck asiente

Tu papi y yo- siguio Rachel sentándose al lado de donde esta parada la niña, la que la mira- Fuimos pareja por corto tiempo cuando eramos adolescentes, como de la edad de Nate, pero nos separamos porque no nos sentíamos bien juntos- trato de explicarle- Pero nos volvimos amigos y papi dejo de ser malo conmigo-

Me volvi muy bueno- aseguro Puck sentándose también y Rachel rola los ojos- Bueno me volvi muy bueno solo con mami porque-

Mami es una sexy judía- termino Carolinne por el y Puck asiente

NOAH- grito Rachel exasperada haciendo que la niña se ria y Puck le sonríe y mira a Carolinne

Exacto- afirmo el- Porque cuando mami decidió que no debíamos estar juntos, bueno me prometi jamás volver a lastimarla- pauso- Y quise traerte aquí para que vieras donde papi se enamoro de mami- y Rachel sonrie

Mmm- murmuro la niña mirando para todos lados- Ok- añadio y Rachel se rie

Elocuente igual que el padre- añadio y mira a Puck- Tambien te amo- le dijo y Puck sonríe y se le acerca y Carolinne se tapa la cara mientras ambos se besan y al separarse se rien al ver a la pequeña con la cara tapada- Ok, Caro te parece si vamos con los demas- le pregunto y la niña se destapa la cara y asiente y los tres empiezan a ir hacia la escuela y Carolinne se adelanta corriendo y Rachel mira a su esposo de quien va de la mano- 12 años- y el la mira y sonríe

Yep- dijo el- 12 años atrás- y mira hacia donde corre Carolinne- Ni en mis mejores sueños me hubiera imaginado que vendría aquí casado con la chica que acababa de romper conmigo y que además ella y yo tendríamos a esa bola de energía como hija- y Rachel se rie

Cero arrepentimientos, verdad- le pregunto sonriendo y el la mira

Cero- aseguro sonriendo el y finalmente los tres entran a la escuela y en el meson de la entrada donde los reciben dan sus nombres y les entregan unas piochas con sus nombres, y mientras van al gimnasio Puck se queja de que el apellido de Rachel ya no es Berry es Puckerman, y Rachel y Carolinne se rien de la cara de Puck y los tres llegan al gimnasio y Carolinne corre al ver a sus tias Brittany y Santana

Donde fueron- les pregunto Brittany tomando a Carolinne en brazos

A las gradas del campo de football- contesto Rachel

Haciendo memoria- les pregunto Santana sonriendo y ambos asienten- Este lugar esta lleno de lugares asi- añadio

Cierto- concordo Rachel- Lo que me recuerda que quiero ver algo-

Yo igual- añadio Puck- No les molesta quedarse con Caro, cierto- le pregunto a Santana

No- dijo esta simplemente y Puck asiente y le da un beso a su pequeña

Portate bien, ok- le pidió y la niña asiente y se le acerco al oído y le susurro algo y la niña sonríe y Puck tiene una picara sonrisa en su rostro también y luego de que Rachel le da un beso a la niña y también le pide que le obedezca a sus tias, ambos se van…- Entonces que quieres ver- le pregunto Puck al salir ambos del gimnasio

Que crees que quiero ver- le pregunto Rachel sonriendo y Puck se rie

El auditorio- dijo y Rachel sonríe y mueve sus manos en señal de que le falta algo- Y el salón del coro- agrego

Exacto- dijo ella sonriendo y ambos siguen avanzando…mientras por el pasillo de la entrada Blaine y Kurt vienen de la mano por este, y Kurt mira para todos lados, y Blaine lo mira confundido

Pasa algo- le pregunto

Por- pregunto Kurt mirándolo confundido

Porque estas mirando frenéticamente para todos lados, como si esperaras algo- le contesto Blaine

Oh- musito Kurt- Lo siento- se disculpo- Es un habito adquirido- y Blaine lo mira confundido- Cada vez que llegaba a la escuela miraba para todos lados para ver si venia alguien con un granizado y si veía a alguien corria rápidamente a esconderme- le conto- Asi que al entrar me sentí como antes-

Ya veo- le dijo Blaine sonriéndole- Y entiendo- y le pasa su brazo por los hombros- Pero te puedo asegurar de que no habrá ningún granizado, no mientras yo este aquí- y Kurt le sonríe y le da un pequeño beso

Eres el mejor- le dijo y Blaine le sonríe y ambos siguen caminando…

Este lugar no ha cambiado prácticamente en nada- comento Puck y Rachel a su lado asiente y ambos se detienen- Entonces aquí nos separamos-

Yep- concordo ella y le dio un pequeño beso- Yo te busco- le pregunto y el asiente poniéndole sus manos en su cintura

A mi y a Caro- le contesto y Rachel lo mira confundida- Te puedo asegurar de que se les va a arrancar a San y a Britt- y Rachel niega con la cabeza- Quieres apostar-

No- contesto Rachel y le da otro beso- Caro esta cada dia mas traviesa asi que no me sorprenderé si les arranca- y Puck sonríe- Ademas es tu hija, que mas puedo esperar- añadio y Puck se rie y ambos se separan

No solo tiene mis genes- le recordó Puck

Lo se- concedió ella- Pero de mi saco lo bien portada que es- le dijo Rachel con una orgullosa sonrisa

Por supuesto- le dijo Puck dándole en el gusto y ella lo golpea- Estoy concordando, porque me golpeas- y Rachel lo mira con las cejas levantadas- Ok, lo siento- se disculpo- Pero ambos debemos concordar de que Caro es una peligrosa combinación de los dos- y Rachel asiente

Lo es- concordo sonriendo y le dio otro beso- Te veo despues- y el asiente y ambos se separan, Rachel se va hacia el auditorio y Puck va a ver la sala de pesas…

La escuela no ha cambiado en nada- vocifero Quinn, mientras ella, Tina, Mike y Artie van hacia el gimnasio y al llegar a la entrada

Aquí nos separamos- dijo Tina y Quinn le da un beso a su esposo y Mike le ayuda a pararse del regazo de Artie

Nos avisan- le pidió Mike a su esposa despues de darle un pequeño beso y ella asiente y Tina agarra las manijas de la silla de Artie y empieza a empujarlo en otra dirección

Me trae recuerdos- le dijo Tina a Artie mientras ambos llegan al panel de anuncios

Ya eramos amigos cuando ambos nos inscribimos en el club- recordó Artie y Tina asiente- Buenos tiempos-

Cierto- concordo Tina- Aunque ahora si que son excelentes tiempos- añadio y Artie sonríe- Aun nervioso con la noticia de que seras padre-

No- contesto- Ahora estoy ansioso, y mas por el hecho de que al volver sabremos si es niño o niña- y Tina asiente y mira el panel

Si 12 años atrás hubiera sabido que al firmar ese cartel me traería a vivir todo lo que he vivido hasta ahora- dijo- Lo firmaría de nuevo- y Artie asiente- Porque ambos debemos admitir que el club lo inicio todo-

Cierto- concordo Artie- Sigamos- y ella asiente y ambos siguen avanzando- Por cierto- añadio- No quieres tartamudear- le pregunto divertido y ella se rie, pero lo golpea en la cabeza- Definitivamente eres amiga de Quinn- y ambos se rien…

Quinn y Mike encuentran a Santana, Brittany y Carolinne, la que le exige a su tio Mike bailar al son de la música que se escucha en el gimnasio…y ambos bailan con Britt también, y despues de un rato, Mike se detiene

Eres bastante demandante- le dijo a la niña y ella sonríe simplemente

En eso se parece a su madre- dijo alguien y todos ven a Mercedes y a Matt y los saludan y Matt toma a Carolinne en brazos, la que mira a Mercedes haciéndole puchero- Porque la cara Pucklebaby- le pregunto

Mama no es eso- le dijo seria y Mercedes le sonríe

No ahora, pero antes si- le dijo Mercedes simplemente- Ademas no es algo malo Caro- le aseguro y la niña sonríe

Ok- concedió y ahora tiene cara de confundida- Puckebaby- pregunto y todos se rien y ahora se ve molesta y se cruza de brazos, ya que no le gusta que se rian de ella y Matt le da un beso en la mejilla y ella lo mira

Puckleberry es un nombre de pareja que le pusieron aquí en la escuela a tu papi y a tu mami- le conto Matt

Y como tu eres su bebe- siguio Quinn y la niña la mira- Eres un Pucklebaby-

Oh- musito la niña y sonríe- Ok, me gusta- y todos le sonríen y todos siguen hablando, sobre todo porque no ven a Mercedes y a Matt desde la boda de Quinn, hasta que Mercedes se disculpa porque tiene que ir al baño…

Mientras en los estacionamientos un auto llega a la entrada y las puertas se abren- Yo me estaciono- dijo no otra que Becky divertida mirando a su esposo que salta- Ya ve- le dijo y el asiente y le da un pequeño beso y sale corriendo y Becky se rie y entra al auto en el asiento del conductor y va a buscar donde estacionarse, mientras adentro Sam saluda rápidamente a Mercedes, la que viene saliendo del baño, y el se mete al baño y ella se va devuelta al gimnasio, cuando se topa con Mike y Matt que van hacia el baño también y ella al ver algo decide irse por otro camino y aprovecha y le dice a ambos chicos…y en el gimnasio

Tia Britt- llamo Carolinne a Brittany la que la mira- Quiero ir donde mi papi- le dijo

No se donde esta- le dijo Brittany

Yo si se- le dijo ella sonriendo y Brittany niega con la cabeza

Veremos a tu papa en un rato- le dijo- Asi que tienes que esperar a ese momento-

Pero quiero ir ahora con el- le dijo la niña molesta

Pero no puedes- le dijo Brittany simplemente- Y recuerda que debes obedecerme- añadio- Esta claro- y la niña asiente y Brittany le sonríe y vuelve a conversar con Santana y Quinn, y Carolinne la mira y tiene una picara sonrisa en el rostro…

Y afuera…- No veo ninguno- dijo Greg mirando para todos lados buscando un estacionamiento y Lauren hace lo mismo

Mmm- murmuro Lauren cuando ve- BECKY- grito y esta la mira y sonríe y se les acerca

Hola- los saludo y ellos también la saludan- Como estuvo el vuelo- les pregunto

Agotador- le contesto Greg

Y Antonio- pregunto Becky

Se quedo con los papas de Greg- le contesto Lauren- Queria venir con nosotros, pero como los papas de Greg aparecieron de visita, se quedo con ellos como dueño de casa- le conto y Becky asiente

Por cierto Becks- añadio Greg- Sabes donde quedan estacionamientos- le pregunto y ella asiente

Yo te llevo- se ofreció y Greg asiente

Entonces yo me bajo- dijo Lauren y Becky se subió en el asiento del pasajero- Los veo adentro- y ambos asienten y Lauren entra a la escuela y se topa con Blaine en la sala de pesas y ambos se saludan y conversan…

Y en el baño, Sam sale del cubículo- Hola- saludo

Hey Sam- dijeron Mike y Matt al mismo tiempo y Sam los mira

No hagan eso- les pidio

Que- preguntaron a la vez

HABLAR AL MISMO TIEMPO- se quejo y ambos chicos se miran y sonríen malvadamente- Mierda- siseo y salió rápido del baño con los otros dos siguiéndolo y preguntadole cosas, hasta que los tres se topan con una antigua maestra, de la cual se nota que se opero la cara…

Y en los estacionamientos, alguien se baja de un auto y lo cierra y entra a la escuela y se acerca al meson…- Bienvenido a la reunión de 10 años de la clase 2012- le dijo chica del meson sonriendo- Nombre- pregunto

Finn Hudson- le contestaron y la chica le da su piocha y este se aleja caminando por el pasillo, hasta que llega a la vitrina de trofeos y se detiene a observarla…

Mientras, Rachel llega a una antigua, pero familiar, puerta- El salón del coro- dijo sonriendo y abre la puerta y entra…

FIN

* * *

><p>CONTINUA EN "LIMA, SORPRESAS 2022"<p>

* * *

><p>Y acabe...costo, pero se acabo...la secuela de "L,S2022" se demorara en llegar, porque quiero terminar mis otros fics primero :D, asi que tenganme paciencia...<p>

Los quiero, y gracias a todos los que alguna vez comentaron o que solo pasaron por aqui :D

VIVA PUCKLEBERRY!


End file.
